J'ignorais que c'était comme ça
by cathy29jes
Summary: Traduction : Jasper rencontre Bella et a une connexion instantanée avec elle. Il faut qu'elle vienne vivre avec lui. Bella sait qu'elle ressent quelque chose pour Jasper, mais elle n'a aucune idée de ce que c'est. UA. OOC. Jasper et Bella.
1. Chapitre 1

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

**L'histoire appartient à Beneath The Vagrant Alpha, elle est parue sous le titre : '' Never Knew It Could Be Like This '' lien sur mon profil. **

**L'histoire comprend 45 chapitres et elle est classée M pour la langue, la violence et le sexe. En clair, elle est interdite au moins de 18 ans. **

**Lyylla est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

**A/N : Attention, cette histoire contient des fessées et des thèmes matures. Jasper est un vampire dominant, vous êtes avertis.**

**Chapitre un : Prologue. **

**POV Bella**

Je pouvais sentir les cheveux sur ma nuque se soulever et la chair de poule éclater sur toute la longueur de mes bras. Je m'étais aperçue que cela arrivait quand il était à proximité, mais si oui ou non il pouvait me voir, je ne le savais pas. La seule chose que je savais avec certitude, c'est qu'il était là à regarder pour que personne n'entre ici sans autorisation, mais plus important encore, que personne ne sorte, signification : moi.

Il ne me faisait pas encore suffisamment confiance, du moins c'est ce qu'il avait dit, pour me laisser seule. Il avait peur que j'essaie de m'enfuir pour lui échapper. Ce qui, bien sûr, était ridicule, il était un Vampire pour l'amour de Dieu, et je n'étais qu'une simple humaine. Même si j'avais voulu fuir, je doute que j'aurai pu aller plus loin que la fin de l'allée avant qu'il ne me rattrape et me fasse revenir. Mais bien sûr, pas sans de lourdes conséquences pour commencer.

J'ai pu me mettre debout après avoir pris mon pyjama et je me suis dirigée vers la salle de bain pour prendre une douche. J'ai tourné le robinet dans la douche et je me suis assurée de ne pas mettre l'eau aussi chaude que d'habitude, ce qui était gênant. Habituellement, je n'utilise même pas d'eau froide. J'aime mes bains aussi chauds qu'humainement possible. Je suis entrée dans la baignoire en me déplaçant très lentement pour permettre à mon corps de s'adapter à ce qui me semblait être un bain très froid, alors qu'en réalité, il n'y avait pratiquement pas du tout d'eau froide.

Je me suis enfoncée un peu plus profondément dans l'eau et j'ai sifflé une fois que celle-ci a touché mon postérieur douloureux et brûlant. Je devrais le haïr pour ce qu'il m'avait fait, mais en réalité, je ne pouvais pas échapper à l'attraction physique et émotionnelle au fond de moi qui m'attirait vers lui.

J'ai commencé à laver rapidement mes cheveux en pensant à la façon dont, en moins d'une semaine, ma vie avait pris un tournant complètement différent. J'avais eu des buts et des rêves que j'avais espéré concrétiser depuis que j'étais une petite fille et aujourd'hui, ils avaient complètement disparu. En une semaine, il m'avait complètement transformée. Tout tournait autour de lui à présent. Que je le veuille ou pas. J'ai rincé le shampoing, j'ai ouvert le robinet d'eau froide un peu plus fort pour mettre mon postérieur sous le jet.

En réalité, cela faisait vraiment du bien et l'eau a commencé à enlever la rougeur de la peau. Aujourd'hui je suppose que l'on pourrait dire que j'avais appris une leçon très importante, une que je n'étais pas prête d'oublier dans un proche avenir. Ne pas faire chier le Major Whitlock. Mon nom est Isabella Swan et on m'a dit que j'étais la compagne d'un vampire. Mais pas de n'importe quel vampire, mon compagnon se trouve être le vampire le plus redouté dans le monde, le Dieu de la guerre. Le Major Jasper Whitlock.

* * *

**Bonne semaine à tous.**


	2. Chapitre 2

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

**L'histoire appartient à Beneath The Vagrant Alpha, elle est parue sous le titre : '' Never Knew It Could Be Like This '' lien sur mon profil. **

**Lyylla est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

**Chapitre deux : Accepter son destin. **

**POV Bella**

Vous devez penser que je devrais être paniquée par le fait d'être la compagne d'un vampire et tout ça, mais en vérité, je ne le suis pas. Bien sûr, je suis morte de peur, mais pas parce qu'il est un vampire, mais parce qu'il est le « Dieu de la Guerre » pour l'amour du ciel. Bizarrement, je suis en fait, habituée aux vampires. Quand je n'étais seulement qu'un bébé, il semblerait que mon père, ma mère et moi-même avons eu un très grave accident de voiture. Mon père et ma mère sont morts sur le coup et j'ai miraculeusement survécu.

Ma _sœur _Alice m'a, pour ainsi dire, trouvée et m'a ramenée à son clan où j'ai vécu pendant les dix-sept dernières années. Ma famille se compose de mon père et de ma mère adoptive, Carlisle et Esmé Cullen, mes frères adoptifs, Emmett et Edward ainsi que leurs compagnes, qui sont également mes sœurs adoptives, Rosalie et Alice. Nous avons vécu dans de nombreux endroits pendant ces dix-sept années puisque je suis une partie de la famille, mais mon endroit favori est là où nous sommes à présent, c'est-à-dire, à Forks dans l'État de Washington.

Être avec une famille de vampires peut conduire à beaucoup de suspicion puisque les vampires ne vieillissent pas, nous nous déplacions donc tous les trois ans ou plus.

Tout cela a changé à mon dix-septième anniversaire.

**~Flashback~ **

_Jasper était apparemment un ami de Carlisle et il est passé un jour pour lui rendre visite et le saluer. Emmett et Rosalie étaient partis à la chasse, toute la famille vie du sang des animaux, et Alice et Edward étaient partis faire les magasins. J'étais restée à la maison pour rattraper quelques devoirs que j'avais négligés de faire pendant tout le week-end. J'étais en dernière année au lycée Sainte Marie. Alice et Edward étaient également en terminale, mais ils le faisaient seulement pour me tenir compagnie._

_J'ai descendu les escaliers en bondissant pour me rendre à la cuisine et prendre une collation avant de m'attaquer à mon devoir de trigonométrie, quand je l'ai vu assis à la table de la salle à manger avec Carlisle et Esmé. Il avait des cheveux blond cendré et portait un T-shirt blanc ajusté qui soulignait parfaitement bien son torse solidement construit. Mais ce qui a particulièrement retenu mon attention, ce sont ses yeux qui étaient d'un rouge sombre. Il buvait du sang humain. _

_Mes yeux bruns ont croisé ses yeux rouges et mon monde tout entier s'est déplacé. Tout ce qui était important pour moi il y avait encore cinq minutes n'avait plus d'importance. Il était tout ce qui comptait dans mon monde à présent. Carlise a regardé entre nous deux et s'est levé brusquement. _

_'' - Bella '' A-t-il dit. '' - Va dans ta chambre immédiatement, s'il te plaît. Je vais venir te trouver dans un petit moment. '' J'ai brisé le contact visuel avec le Dieu aux yeux rouges et j'ai regardé Carlisle d'un air perplexe. J'ai entendu un grondement sourd et je me suis tournée vers l'étrange créature assise avec mes parents adoptifs. Je lui ai donné un petit sourire intimidé et j'ai tourné les talons pour remonter les escaliers, ma collation oubliée. _

**~Fin du flashback~**

Un coup bruyant sur la porte de la salle de bain m'a fait sursauter, me faisant sortir de mes réminiscences. '' - Isabella, tu es restée là-dedans suffisamment longtemps, sors de là et rejoins-moi dans la chambre. Tu as cinq minutes. '' M'a dit Jasper. J'avais été tellement perdue dans mes souvenirs que j'avais perdu la notion du temps. J'ai fermé les robinets de la douche, j'ai saisi une serviette et je me suis rapidement séchée en prenant des précautions supplémentaires au niveau de mon postérieur. Il n'était plus brûlant, même si je sentais toujours une belle douleur à cet endroit, mais la rougeur avait disparu pour devenir d'un rose vif, ce qui était au moins une amélioration.

J'ai rapidement enfilé mon pyjama et je suis sortie de la salle de bains. Je ne le voyais nulle part, mais je savais ce que je devais faire. Je suis montée sur le lit et me suis agenouillée en joignant mes mains sur mes genoux, la tête baissée et mon corps faisant face à la porte. Exactement comme il l'avait exigé dans les règles qu'il m'avait données. Idiotes de règles, voilà ce qui m'avait valu d'avoir mal au cul pour commencer.

**~Flashback~**

_Jasper est venu me chercher de la seule maison que je n'avais jamais connu pour aller vivre avec lui pour toute l'éternité, comme il l'avait dit avec tellement d'éloquence. Nous sommes arrivés devant un portail noir qui faisait au moins trois mètres de hauteur. Après avoir passé le portail, j'ai levé les yeux pour voir un gigantesque manoir en pierres blanches. La barrière qui entourait la propriété avait des arbres tout aussi grands alignés devant elle pour bloquer la maison de la vue des passants. Quand la voiture s'est garée au bout de l'allée, je n'avais toujours pas repris mes esprits. Jasper m'a regardée et m'a souri. _

_'' - Bienvenue à la maison, ma compagne. '' A-t-il dit. Avant qu'une nouvelle pensée puisse me venir, il était à côté de moi pour m'aider à sortir de la voiture. Il a attrapé ma main et nous avons commencé à monter les marches menant au perron. Il a ouvert la porte et la seule chose que je pouvais faire, c'était de regarder. Le plafond était voûté et portait un gigantesque, quoique magnifique, lustre en verre juste au-dessus de l'endroit où nous nous trouvions. Un élégant escalier se trouvait directement en face de nous, sans parler de toutes les pièces ouvertes qui se trouvaient autour de nous. En face de l'escalier, des gens formaient une ligne droite. _

_Les hommes et les femmes étaient habillés de la même tenue vestimentaire. Les hommes avec des pantalons de travail gris et des T-shits blancs, les femmes avec des jupes grises et des blouses blanches. '' - Isabella. '' A dit Jasper. '' - Voici mon personnel, employés, voici Isabella. Elle est ma compagne et, à ce titre, elle devra être traitée avec le plus grand respect. Manquez-lui de respect et vous en répondrez devant moi. ''_

_J'ai rougi quand il m'a appelée sa compagne, j'associais le mot compagne avec accouplement, ce qui bien sûr, signifiait le sexe, ce qui impliquait donc que Jasper et moi aurions des relations sexuelles. J'ai jeté un coup d'œil à mon compagnon d'un mètre quatre-vingt-douze et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de me demander comment cela serait d'avoir des relations sexuelles avec lui... Que Dieu me vienne en aide, je convoitais le Dieu de la Guerre. Comme s'il pouvait entendre mes pensées, Jasper a tourné la tête vers moi et a haussé un sourcil dans ma direction tandis que les coins de sa bouche se relevaient dans un petit sourire narquois. _

_J'ai laissé échapper un petit soupir, Edward pouvait lire dans les esprits, à part le mien pour une raison quelconque, et Alice pouvait voir le futur. Est-ce que Jasper avait une espèce de don également ? Merde, j'espère sincèrement qu'il ne peut pas lire dans les pensées, ai-je pensé alors que l'embarras traversait mon corps. Jasper s'est retourné vers le groupe rassemblé devant nous. '' - Ce sera tout, retournez à vos devoirs. '' Quand tout le monde a commencé à se disperser autour de nous, il s'est tourné vers moi. _

_'' - Quant à toi, mon animal de compagnie, suis-moi, nous devons passer en revue tes règles. '' A-t-il dit. _

_'' - Des règles ? '' Ai-je questionné. _

_'' - Mes règles. '' A-t-il confirmé. Il m'a conduite dans une pièce qui possédait un grand bureau bordeaux installé au milieu de la pièce, avec des étagères remplies de livres sur les trois murs entourant le bureau. En face du bureau se trouvaient deux fauteuils en cuir qui avaient l'air très confortable. '' - Assis. '' A-t-il ordonné. J'ai regardé autour de la pièce à nouveau avant de me diriger vers le fauteuil le plus éloigné pour m'écarter de cet enfoiré aux yeux rouges, Jasper. La prochaine chose que je savais, c'est qu'il était debout en face de moi et me tendait un morceau de papier pour que je le prenne. _

_'' - Ce sont tes règles, Isabella. '' A-t-il dit. '' - Apprends-les, mémorise-les, mange, dors et respire-les. Elles sont là pour ta protection. Brise ces règles et je vais te punir. C'est compris ? '' J'ai pris le morceau de papier. '' - Hummmm, oui ? '' J'avais voulu que mon « oui » soit délibérément fort pour lui montrer que je n'avais pas peur de lui, au lieu de cela, ma voix s'est brisée, j'ai bégayé et il est plutôt sorti comme une question. Génial, ai-je pensé ironiquement, exactement ce qu'il fallait pour gonfler son ego surdimensionné, pour qu'il puisse penser que je vais accepter et me plier à tous ses caprices. Jasper est parti s'asseoir derrière son bureau pendant que je regardais ces soi-disant règles. _

_Règles de la maison. _

_1\. Toujours me montrer du respect. Quand nous sommes seuls, tu pourras m'appeler par mon prénom, mais en face de quelqu'un, que ce soit ta famille ou du livreur de journaux, tu devras m'appeler « Monsieur » ou « Maître » ou tout autre nom me montrant du respect._

_2\. Tu devras manger trois fois par jour et faire de l'exercice comme bon me semble. _

_3\. Personne n'est autorisé à te toucher à part moi sauf si je donne des indications contraires._

_4\. Tu ne seras pas autorisée à rester seule à aucun moment, tu auras ton propre assistant avec toi quand je ne serai pas là. Tu le rencontreras plus tard. _

_5\. Si je te dis de m'attendre dans notre chambre, tu attendras sur le lit et sur tes genoux, la tête baissée et les mains sur les genoux, face à la porte. _

_6\. Aucun juron, c'est absolument grossier. _

_7\. Tu es libre de te promener et d'utiliser tous les équipements à chaque fois que tu le souhaiteras, aussi longtemps que moi-même ou ton assistant est avec toi. _

_J'ai jeté un coup d'œil à Jasper, oh, pardon, à mon nouveau « Maître », seulement pour le voir me regarder intensément comme s'il savait que j'étais sur le point de péter un câble. J'ai pu sentir mon visage devenir rouge et ma respiration devenir irrégulière. Je l'ai regardé dans ses yeux rouges avant de hurler. '' - Que veux-tu dire par te respecter ? '' Ai-je crié. '' - Pour avoir du respect, tu dois le gagner, et devine quoi, connard, tu ne l'as pas mérité ! ''_

_'' - Isabella ! '' A-t-il dit sèchement, mais je l'ai coupé. '' - Ne m'appelle pas « Isabella », espèce de salaud, ces règles sont scandaleuses et quant à parler de punitions, va te faire foutre, toi et tes convictions. Je suis une grande fille, je sais même essuyer mon propre cul ! '' _

_Alors que j'étais sur le point de déchirer sa liste de règles, il a été en face de moi, ses yeux meurtriers à présent noirs comme du charbon. J'ai pu sentir le sang quitter mon visage quand je me suis rendu compte que j'étais peut-être allée un peu trop loin... '' - Oh, merde. '' j'ai gémi. Jasper a baissé les yeux sur moi. ''- Oh merde est correct. '' A-t-il dit dangereusement. _

_Brusquement, il s'est assis dans un fauteuil et je me suis retrouvée sur ses genoux avec mon cul en l'air. Il n'oserait pas ! Une fessée ? Pas question putain. '' - Isabella, '' A-t-il dit. D'après ce que je pouvais en juger, il parlait d'une voix calme.''- Non seulement tu as juré, mais ton déchaînement a été complètement irrespectueux. Je veux que tu comptes chaque coup, tu en oublies un et je repars depuis le début. '' _

_'' - Je vais être juge quand je penserais que tu en as eu assez. '' Avant que je ne puisse même enregistrer ce dont il parlait, j'ai senti sa main se connecter avec mon cul recouvert d'un jean. _

_SMACK. _

_Cela faisait mal, mais pas autant que je l'aurais pensé. '' - Un. '' Ai-je chuchoté. _

_SMACK. '' - Deux. '' _

_SMACK. '' - Trois. '' _

_Les coups sont devenus progressivement plus douloureux et arrivée à sept, mes jambes ont commencé à tressauter, et je le suppliais d'arrêter. Arrivée à dix, il s'est arrêté et j'ai poussé un soupir de soulagement. Ensuite il m'a mise debout et, avec sa vitesse de vampire, il a déboutonné mon pantalon et l'a descendu avec ma culotte à mes genoux. Avant que je ne puisse même protester, j'étais de nouveau sur ses genoux et dans la même position qu'auparavant. '_

_'' - Encore une fois, Isabella, compte les coups. ''_

_SMACK. '' - Un. '' J'ai crié. _

_SMACK. '' - Deux. '' _

_Arrivée à cinq, je sanglotais et je n'ai même pas pris la peine de compter le coup qu'il venait de donner à mon pauvre cul. '' - Oh, Isabella. '' Jasper a dit comme s'il était désolé. '' - Recommence. '' _

_SMACK. '' - Un. '' _

_Je pouvais à peine sortir les mots. Arrivée à dix, je sanglotais tellement fort que toute envie de lutter m'avait quittée. La seule chose que je savais, c'est que je ne voulais pas me retrouver dans cette position à nouveau. _

_Jasper m'a aidée à me lever, dès qu'il s'est mis debout, il a enroulé ses bras autour de moi et a embrassé le dessus de ma tête. Une émotion inconnue a secoué mon corps, bizarrement, je me suis sentie consolée, aimée et protégée. _

_'' - Tu es pardonnée, Isabella. '' A-t-il dit. Quand il a dit cela, j'ai laissé sortir le souffle énorme que je ne savais pas que je retenais, comme si je revivais en quelque sorte. '' - Laisse-moi te montrer ta chambre où tu pourras prendre une douche et te préparer pour le lit. '' J'ai reniflé et je l'ai suivi tranquillement.''- D'accord. '' Il a pris ma main et m'a emmenée hors de la pièce._

**~Fin du flashback~**

J'ai entendu le doux déclic de la porte. '' - Très bien mon petit animal. '' A dit Jasper. '' Mets-toi sur le ventre, j'ai un peu de crème qui va alléger la rougeur et la douleur. '' J'ai rapidement fait ce qu'il demandait, reconnaissante qu'il me donne même quelque chose. Il est monté sur le lit à côté de moi et il a doucement descendu mon bas de pyjama et ma culotte, lui exposant mon cul. '' - Une telle perfection. '' A-t-il marmonné tellement bas que je ne suis pas certaine de savoir si je devais même l'entendre. Ses mains glacées étaient comme le paradis sur mon cul quand il a commencé à y frotter de la pommade. '' - Maintenant, ma compagne, '' A-t-il commencé. '' - Pourquoi as-tu été punie ? ''

J'ai pris une profonde respiration, je savais à présent que ma réponse allait également répondre à quelques questions non posées... comme de savoir si j'étais prête à ce qu'il soit le Dominant dans cette relation... Une minute, est-ce que nous avons même une relation ?

'' - Parce que je t'ai manqué de respect et utilisé un langage grossier... Monsieur. '' Ai-je répondu tranquillement.

'' - Très bien, viens ici , Chérie. '' A-t-il dit en tirant la couette du lit. Il a gentiment remonté ma culotte et mon pantalon de pyjama et m'a rapidement fait monter sur le lit. Une fois que j'ai été installée, Jasper a rampé près de moi.

'' - Dors mon ange. Demain je vais te faire faire la visite de ta nouvelle maison. '' A-t-il dit avant d'embrasser le dessus de ma tête. J'ai frotté mon visage contre sa poitrine et j'ai timidement enveloppé mes bras autour de sa taille. La dernière chose que j'ai entendue avant de succomber aux ténèbres a été un doux ronronnement.

* * *

**Bonne semaine à tous. **


	3. Chapitre 3

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

**L'histoire appartient à Beneath The Vagrant Alpha, elle est parue sous le titre : '' Never Knew It Could Be Like This '' lien sur mon profil. **

**Lyylla est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

**Chapitre trois : L'assistante et des réponses **

**POV Bella**

Quand je me suis réveillée le lendemain matin, j'étais couchée sur le ventre avec la couette enroulée autour de mes jambes. En levant les yeux, j'ai réalisé que ce n'était pas ma chambre. Brusquement, tous les événements de la nuit dernière sont venus s'écraser sur moi. J'ai haleté et je me suis retournée pour m'asseoir. J'ai grimacé quand j'ai été complètement assise sur mes fesses, mais je n'ai pas changé de position.

À quoi diable avais-je pensé la nuit dernière ? Je connaissais Jasper depuis quoi, six jours ? Hé bien, techniquement je le connaissais depuis six jours, hier a été la première fois que nous avons réellement parlé... Seigneur, je ne le _connaissais_ même pas depuis vingt-quatre heures et je m'étais déjà attirée des ennuis.

Et où était-il de toute façon ? Il m'avait fallu une minute pour réaliser qu'il n'était pas dans la pièce avec moi. '' - D'accord, Bella, ''me suis-je dit, '' - laisse tomber et réfléchis rationnellement pendant une seconde. Tu as rencontré le diable lui-même six jours plus tôt et tu as ressenti une inexplicable attraction pour lui. Les cinq jours suivants, tu as été malheureuse simplement en pensant à lui et en te demandant si lui pensait même à toi. Puis finalement hier, il est arrivé à l'improviste chez toi en disant, sans rien demander à personne, qu'il était venu te chercher pour t'emmener chez lui pour être sa compagne... Seigneur, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec moi ?

Comment ai-je pu aller de mon plein gré vers cela ? Oh, c'est vrai, il ne m'a pas donné le choix... pas que cela aurait compté de toute façon. Cette satanée traction dans ma poitrine m'aurait traînée ici de toute façon.

Je suppose que la nuit dernière mon corps était sur le pilote automatique ou quelque chose comme cela parce que je n'ai pas remarqué quoi que ce soit dans la pièce avant maintenant. Les rayons du soleil illuminaient le lit depuis la seule fenêtre de la pièce à ce qu'il me semblait et cette fenêtre était au-dessus du lit. De l'autre côté de la pièce se trouvait une télévision à écran plat. Seigneur, quelle taille avait cette chose ?

Puis sur la droite de la pièce se trouvait une commode avec un miroir sur le dessus. À gauche, se trouvait la salle de bain que, je m'en suis aperçue, j'avais besoin d'utiliser et rapidement. Je suis sortie du lit monstrueux et je me suis dirigée vers la salle de bain. J'espérais vraiment que mes affaires de toilette se trouvaient ici, ce serait un excellent début de journée d'avoir simplement ma brosse à dents.

En entrant dans la salle de bain, j'ai allumé la lumière et je me suis arrêtée brusquement. Était-ce la même salle de bains que j'avais utilisée la nuit dernière ? La douche semblait être la même... une énorme baignoire avec une immense pomme de douche, mais y avait-il un jacuzzi dans le coin droit ici hier ? Et bon sang !

Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce placard derrière le jacuzzi ? Il est plus grand que ma chambre dans la maison des Cullen. _À présent_, ai-je pensé intérieurement, _où sont ces foutues chiottes ?_ En regardant autour de moi, j'ai trouvé ce que je cherchais dans le coin arrière. Logique.

Je me suis rendue jusqu'au lavabo pour me laver les mains et j'ai remarqué une petite note près de la bouteille de savon liquide.

_Isabella, _

_Tes affaires de toilette sont sous le lavabo, n'hésite pas à les utiliser comme bon te semble. Autre chose, j'ai envoyé ton chauffeur, Joseph, ramasser le reste de tes affaires chez les Cullen. Tout ce dont tu as besoin se trouve dans notre chambre à coucher, tes vêtements ont été accrochés dans le placard et le reste a été rangé dans la commode. Il a également apporté ton sac à dos, que je garde actuellement dans mon bureau. Nous avons besoin discuter de tes futurs arrangements concernant ton éducation. _

_Malheureusement, j'ai quelques affaires inattendues qui se sont présentées aujourd'hui et donc pour la première partie de la journée, je ne pourrais pas être avec toi. Je vais envoyer ton assistante ce matin cependant et elle pourra te faire visiter la maison. Je vous retrouverai toutes les deux après le déjeuner. À bientôt , très chère._

_Jasper._

Merde, est-il toujours aussi formel ? Et qu'y a-t-il à discuter au sujet de mes études ? Il ne va sûrement pas me demander de laisser tomber ? J'ai des amis au lycée et c'est ma dernière année ! Je n'ai pas fait onze années d'école pour rien, merde ! Je vais obtenir mon diplôme, qu'il le veuille ou pas... Je dois seulement trouver un moyen de lui faire voir mon côté sur la chose ou de comprendre comment trouver une méthode pour obtenir ce que je veux sans que mon cul devienne brûlant.

_Hé bien,_ ai-je pensé, _il n'y a rien que je puisse faire à ce sujet pour l'instant, au moins, il ne sera pas avec moi pendant quelques temps, ce qui va me donner le temps de rassembler mes idées et de travailler sur mes arguments dans mon esprit_. J'ai regardé sous l'évier pour trouver, en effet, tout mon nécessaire de toilette. Comment mon shampoing s'était déjà trouvé dans la douche hier soir, je ne le savais pas. J'ai pris rapidement mes affaires dans mon sac et je les ai rangées sur le lavabo de la salle de bain. Après avoir fini de laver mon visage et m'être brossé les dents, je suis retournée dans la chambre.

J'ai débattu avec moi-même pour savoir si je devais quitter la pièce ou pas pour rechercher la cuisine lorsque la porte s'est ouverte à la volée, me foutant une peur bleue et me faisant pousser un cri de frayeur avant de me faire m'effondrer sur le sol.

'' - Oh ! Je suis vraiment désolée, mon chou ! Laisse-moi t'aider ! '' A dit la jeune femme qui portait un plateau. Avec sa vitesse de vampire, elle a posé le plateau sur la commode et s'est trouvé à côté de moi avant que je ne puisse même cligner des yeux. Elle m'a tendu la main et je l'ai laissée m'aider à me remettre debout. Je l'ai regardée, elle semblait avoir mon âge.

Elle avait des cheveux blonds et n'était seulement que de quelques centimètres plus grande que moi. Elle était magnifique, mais comme Jasper, elle avait des yeux rouges rubis. Elle n'était pas humaine et elle buvait les humains. Est-ce que je n'aurais plus jamais d'interaction avec des humains à nouveau ?

Brusquement, une pensée terrible m'a frappée. Et si Jasper m'avait fait venir ici pour me boire ? Qu'allais-je faire si je devais être sa propre banque de sang personnelle ou s'il pouvait se nourrir de moi quand il le voulait sans avoir besoin de sortir de la maison ? Et qu'allait-il se passer avec tous les vampires qui déambulaient un peu partout ici ? Il était évident qu'il n'employait pas d'humains ici... N'auraient-ils pas également envie de me goûter ? J'ai senti mon sang commencer à quitter mon visage et j'ai commencé à ressentir des vertiges.

'' - Hé là, mon chou, ne t'évanouis pas sur moi à présent, viens t'asseoir pendant une minute. '' A-elle dit. Je l'ai suivie alors qu'elle me conduisait vers le lit. Je me suis assise et j'ai essayé de réguler ma respiration. '' - Qu'est-il arrivé tout à l'heure, ma puce ? '' M'a-t-elle demandé après quelques minutes, quand ma respiration est de nouveau devenue normale.

'' - Je réfléchissais. '' Lui ai-je dit, je n'allais pas lui parler de mes pensées au sujet de devenir une banque de sang. Je ne voulais pas lui donner des idées. '' - Je suis désolée, je vais bien à présent. Es-tu mon assistante, celle que, hummm... que hummm... '' Mes pensées se sont estompées, Jasper n'était pas là, étais-je censée me référer à lui en l'appelant par les noms ridicules qu'il avait pour lui-même ?

'' - C'est bien, mon chou. '' A-t-elle dit, comme si elle pouvait lire dans mon esprit. '' - Tu peux l'appeler Jasper devant moi. '' Une minute, pouvait-elle lire dans mon esprit ? Merde, est-ce que tous les vampires ici étaient télépathes par hasard ? Je devais avoir une expression comique sur le visage parce qu'elle a laissé échapper un petit rire et m'a tapotée sur l'épaule. '' - Je sais que Jasper peut sembler autoritaire et intransigeant, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Il est réellement sensible au plus profond de lui, mais ne lui dis pas que je l'ai dit. '' Elle a souri à nouveau.

Elle s'est rapidement levée et s'est dirigée vers la commode pour revenir avec le plateau. '' - Voici ton petit déjeuner, mange-le puis va t'habiller que je puisse de montrer les environs et la maison. Jasper va être occupé pendant les prochaines heures et donc ce sera seulement toi et moi. '' A-t-elle dit en me donnant un grand sourire.

Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de l'aimer et de me sentir curieusement à l'aise avec elle. J'ai pris le plateau surchargé et je l'ai posé à côté de moi. Dessus il y avait une assiette avec du lard, des œufs, du pain grillé et une coupe de fruits en morceaux. J'ai pris un morceau de lard et je l'ai mis dans ma bouche. Il était réellement bon, j'ai été surprise, je ne pensais pas que les vampires, à part Esmé, savait comment cuisiner. J'ai regardé la jeune femme assise près de moi. '' - Quel est ton nom ? '' Lui ai-je demandé.

'' - Charlotte. '' A-t-elle répondu. '' - Et pour répondre à ta question précédente, oui, je suis ton _assistante_. '' A-t-elle dit en levant les doigts pour souligner le mot assistante. '' - Mais j'espère que nous pourrons être des amies. Jasper est purement formel et n'a pas pu me présenter avec un meilleur mot, je suppose. '' Elle a ri. J'ai remarqué qu'il y avait comme le tintement d'une cloche dans son rire. C'était en réalité assez joli en quelque sorte.

'' - Peux-tu m'en dire un peu plus à ce sujet et au sujet de Jasper ? '' Je lui ai demandé. Elle m'a regardée et a souri. '' - Tu manges et je vais parler, puis quand tu auras terminé, nous allons sortir et je vais te montrer le jardin. '' J'ai rapidement mis un autre morceau de lard dans ma bouche pour lui montrer que j'acceptais ces conditions. Elle m'a souri gentiment avant de commencer. '' - Laisse-moi réfléchir, je suppose que tu sais que je suis la belle-sœur de Jasper, mon compagnon, Peter, est comme un frère pour Jasper. Ici, Peter est responsable de la garde, ce qui veut dire qu'il s'assure qu'ils gardent leurs postes et il entraîne également les nouveaux candidats qui veulent joindre la garde. ''

''- Je suis responsable du service de nettoyage, je dois juste m'assurer que les ordres soient respectés et que ce qui doit être fait le soit en temps opportun. Mon travail n'est pas aussi exigeant que le pense Peter, cependant, parce que durant la journée, j'ai beaucoup de temps libre. Maintenant que tu es ici, j'aurais l'occasion d'en avoir encore plus. '' A-t-elle dit avec un grand sourire. Simplement parce que j'étais ici je lui avais rendu service. '' - Qu'en est-il de Jasper ? '' J'ai demandé. '' - Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici ? ''

'' - Jasper fait de nombreuses choses. Tu sais qu'il est le « Dieu de la Guerre » et c'est simplement ce qu'il est. Il entraîne des nouveau-nés pour les Volturi et il aide les Volturi à planifier stratégiquement des batailles et d'autres choses comme cela. Ils lui ont demandé d'aller vivre avec eux dans leur château à Volterra, mais il a refusé. Il y a encore une semaine, nous vivions en réalité en Italie, mais quand il t'a rencontrée, il a fait déménager tout le monde pour venir ici. Et mon Dieu, les rois de Volterra ont été royalement énervés. '' Elle a ri. '' - Mais ils savent qu'il vaut mieux ne pas aller à l'encontre du Major. ''

'' - Quoi ? Attends une minute ! '' Ai-je dit en finissant la dernière bouchée de mes œufs. '' - Tu veux dire que vous avez tous emménagé dans cette maison la semaine dernière à cause de moi ? '' Lui ai-je demandé. '' - Bien sûr. '' A-t-elle répondu comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle qui soit. '' - Tu es la compagne de Jasper, et après t'avoir rencontrée, il ne pouvait pas se séparer de toi. J'ai entendu parler de toi il y a quoi ? Cinq jours, il était loin de toi et cela a été l'enfer pour tout le monde. Il se morfondait, était furieux et projetait ses émotions sur tous ceux qui entraient en contact avec lui. La maison était un endroit impossible à vivre durant cette période. ''

'' - Attends une minute, '' ai-je dit en croisant les jambes en Indiens sur le lit pour lui faire face. '' - Que veux-tu dire par _projeter _? ''

'' - Il ne te l'a pas dit ? '' A demandé Charlotte avec incrédulité. '' - Le Major est un empathe, c'est ce qui le rend si puissant. Il peut projeter ses sentiments sur les autres et il peut également absorber les sentiments des autres. Donc si tu ressens quelque chose alors il va le sentir également. ''

_Hé bien, cela explique beaucoup de choses,_ ai-je pensé intérieurement. Oh mon Dieu, cela signifie qu'il a senti le désir qui sortait de moi la nuit dernière... C'est embarrassant. Même si je pense que c'est mieux que de lire dans les esprits, cela aurait simplement été comme avoir pris un ticket de cinéma pour aller voir un film porno avec ce que j'avais pensé depuis hier soir.

'' - Va t'habiller, ma puce, et allons à l'extérieur. Il fait vraiment beau dehors. '' A dit Charlotte. Je me suis rapidement dirigée vers la commode en espérant qu'il y ait seulement des jeans et des T-shirts dedans. J'ai ouvert le tiroir du haut et j'ai été soulagée d'y trouver des chemises. J'en ai saisi une et j'ai ouvert le tiroir du dessous pour y trouver des shorts et des jeans. Le gros lot. Dans le tiroir en haut à droite se trouvait mes culottes... excepté que celles-ci étaient en dentelles et plus féminine... Où étaient passées toutes mes culottes en coton ? Frustrée, j'ai saisi une culotte en dentelle noire et un jean et je me suis dirigée vers la salle de bain.

* * *

**Bonne semaine à tous. **


	4. Chapitre 4

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

**L'histoire appartient à Beneath The Vagrant Alpha, elle est parue sous le titre : '' Never Knew It Could Be Like This '' lien sur mon profil. **

**Lyylla est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

**Chapitre quatre : Les choses ne sont pas toujours ce qu'elles semblent être**

**POV Bella**

'' - Très bien. '' Ai-je dit à Charlotte. '' - Cet endroit ne donne pas l'impression qu'une bande de vampires vient seulement de s'y installer. Il ressemble plutôt à une maison habitée depuis des années. '' Nous sommes sorties dans le jardin et Charlotte avait raison, il faisait un temps magnifique dehors. Le soleil brillait et il faisait vraiment très chaud. En face de l'endroit où nous étions assises se trouvait un petit étang avec beaucoup de poissons rouges nageant dedans. C'était vraiment sympa de les voir nager dans l'eau.

'' - Bien sûr, mais ce n'est pas le cas. '' A-t-elle répondu. ''- Nous sommes des vampires, nous avons eu cinq jours pour déménager et tout préparer. En outre, nous n'avons pas besoin de dormir, nous ne perdons donc pas de temps et nous pouvons travailler toute la nuit. '' Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de rire à cette déclaration. C'était tellement vrai. '' - Très bien. '' Ai-je dit. '' - J'ai une autre question. Jasper et toi continuez à dire que je suis sa compagne. Comment peut-il savoir avec certitude que je suis la _bonne_ ? Je veux dire, il m'a rencontrée i peine une semaine. ''

'' - Oh, ça c'est très facile. '' A-t-elle répondu. '' - L'accouplement pour les vampires n'arrive qu'une seule fois... Personnellement, je n'ai jamais vu personne être accouplée avec un humain auparavant, je ne peux donc pas être certaine de savoir si c'est la même chose pour toi ou pas. Toi seule peut le savoir. Mais quand un vampire s'accouple, c'est comme si le monde s'arrêtait pendant la fraction de seconde où son regard croise celui de l'autre personne. C'est comme s'il y avait une corde dans ta poitrine, cette corde te conduit directement à ton compagnon. Est-ce que cela te semble logique ? '' A-t-elle demandé en riant sous cape.

'' - Hummm, ouais. Très logique. Merci. '' J'ai répondu. Ouaip, nous étions très certainement accouplés. _Génial_, ai-je pensé ironiquement à moi-même. Je ne comprends pas. Je le veux, je le sais déjà ça, c'est seulement que je ne le connais pas. Il est tellement vieux jeu et distant. En réalité, il est plutôt intimidant. C'est comme si personne ne peut briser le mur de glace qu'il a installé autour de lui. Quelque chose en moi m'attire vers lui. Je ne me soucie même pas qu'il boit des humains.

Je veux lui faire plaisir. Je veux qu'il soit heureux avec moi. Quand il m'a punie la nuit dernière, je me suis ensuite sentie mal pour avoir juré et crié sur lui. Puis quand il m'a dit qu'il me pardonnait, je me suis sentie soulagée. C'était comme s'il m'avait dit qu'il voulait encore de moi, comme s'il voulait me corriger et m'aider à voir mes propres erreurs. J'étais heureuse qu'il ait pris le temps de me corriger, il m'a fait me sentir comme s'il se souciait de moi.

Merde, je suis complètement tarée. Qui pense réellement comme cela ? Je ne me souviens pas de Carlisle ni d'Edward corriger Esmé ou Alice de cette manière démodée... est-ce même normale ?

'' - Hé, Charlotte ? '' Ai-je demandé. '' - Ouais ? '' A-t-elle répondu en me regardant. '' - Euh, tu connais les règles que Jasper a mises en place pour moi ? Hé bien, j'ai brisé une de ces règles, la façon dont il a géré le problème, est-ce normal ? '' Ai-je demandé en oubliant mon embarras.

Elle m'a regardé comme si elle voulait rire mais se retenait. Ce qui ne m'a pas fait me sentir mieux ! '' - Tu veux dire quand il t'a donné une fessée ? '' Elle m'a demandé. '' - Comment es-tu au courant ? '' Lui ai-je demandé scandalisée, fallait-il paniquer de lui avoir dit ? Cette fois, elle n'a pas retenu son rire. '' - Ma puce, nous l'avons entendue. Par ailleurs tu as la bouche d'un charretier, soit dit en passant. '' A-t-elle dit, riant toujours. '' - Je suis désolée, Isabella, mais tu as l'air tellement stupéfaite que c'est trop drôle. Mais tu sais que les vampires ont l'ouïe sensible. Ce n'est pas comme si nous voulions entendre, crois-moi. ''

'' - C'est embarrassant. '' Ai-je marmonné pour moi-même. '' - Non, ma puce, cela arrive. '' Elle a dit. '' - Et oui, c'est normal. Cela peut te paraître étrange étant donné que tu es humaine, mais les vampires mâles ont, comment dire cela, une _bête_ en eux, si tu veux, qui doit se faire connaître de temps en temps à sa compagne pour lui montrer qui est le dominant dans la relation. Quand la femelle va à l'encontre des désirs de son compagnon, cela libère la _bête _du mâle. Tu as simplement rendu cela cent fois pire parce que non seulement tu es humaine, mais ton compagnon est le Major. Le plus grand enfoiré du coin. '' À cet instant-là, elle a de nouveau recommencé à rire.

'' - S'il te plaît, appelle-moi, Bella. '' Ai-je lancé. '' - Et pourquoi, alors que tu es une femme, tu peux jurer et pas moi ? ''

'' - Ma puce, la seule personne qui va te punir pour avoir juré est Jasper... et il n'est pas là et je ne crois pas qu'il puisse non plus t'entendre. '' A-t-elle répondu comme si ce n'était pas grand-chose. '' - Mais Jasper n'est pas mon compagnon et Peter ne s'inquiète pas autant et ne se soucie pas si je jure ou pas aussi longtemps que je ne jure pas contre lui. Tu ne l'as pas encore compris ? Tu as seulement besoin de satisfaire Jasper et de te préoccuper des règles qu'il a établies pour toi. Les règles que j'ai et celles que tu as sont complètement différentes. ''

'' - Une minute ! '' Ai-je demandé avec perplexité. '' - Tu as également des règles ? Je pensais que c'était seulement moi... Est-ce que cela signifie que tu seras punie comme je l'ai été si tu en enfreins une ? '' Je lui ai demandé, sachant, d'après le ton de ma voix, qu'au lieu être inquiète, j'espérais ne pas être la seule dans cette situation.'' - Bien sûr, j'ai des règles. '' A-t-elle dit. '' - Et oui, je pense que la démarche normale de la plupart des mâles dominants envers leur compagne est la fessée. C'est habituellement ce qui a le plus d'effet. Tu n'as jamais vu tes sœurs être punies auparavant ? Je croyais que tu vivais dans une maison avec des vampires ! ''

'' - Je ne crois pas qu'ils font cela, là-bas. '' Ai-je dit, mais je n'en étais pas certaine. J'avais très certainement besoin de parler avec Alice demain au lycée et le découvrir. Oh, merde, je n'avais toujours pas trouvé de bons arguments pour continuer d'aller à l'école et demain nous étions lundi. J'avais un putain d'examen de chimie demain. '' - Char, pouvons-nous terminer la visite ? '' ai-je demandé et je me suis levée avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre. '' - Bien sûr. '' A-t-elle dit. '' - Nous allons marcher dans cette direction. '' A-t-elle dit en pointant un chemin sur la droite qui menait vers un côté de la maison. '' - Et je vais t'emmener à la cuisine. ''

Je l'ai suivie sur le chemin qui conduisait vers les cuisines. Elle a ouvert la porte et a passé le seuil tandis que je la suivais de près. La cuisine était incroyable ! Il y avait une belle table en bois installée au milieu de la pièce et un couple de personnes y était assis pour manger. Une brune était devant la cuisinière, remuant quelque chose et nous tournant le dos, sans faire mention de l'immense réfrigérateur qui se trouvait directement en face de nous. Mais je suis restée perplexe, pourquoi avaient-ils besoin de toutes ces choses dans une maison pleine de vampires ?

Avant que je ne puisse demander à Charlotte, je l'ai vue se diriger vers la femme devant la cuisinière. '' - Grand maman. '' A-t-elle dit en se glissant près de son côté. '' - J'aimerais te présenter ma nouvelle amie Bella, la compagne de Jasper. '' La femme devant la cuisinière s'est retournée et a regardé Charlotte avant de la serrer dans une étreinte. '' - Hé bien, bonjour à toi aussi, ma chère. '' A-t-elle dit tendrement. '' - Hé bien bonjour, Mademoiselle Bella. Puis-je t'apporter quelque chose à manger ? '' Je n'ai pas pu dire quoi que ce soit pendant une minute parce que la femme devant la cuisinière était aussi humaine que moi.

'' - N... n... n... no... non, merci. '' Ai-je réussi à bégayer. '' - Hé bien, fais-moi simplement savoir si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, ma chère, tu m'entends ? '' M'a-t-elle dit. '' - Oui, Ma'ame. '' Ai-je répondu. La femme connue sous le nom de grand maman a gloussé en me regardant. '' - Oh non, ma chère, s'il te plaît, appelle-moi grand maman et cela a été agréable de te rencontrer, mais si tu veux bien m'excuser, j'ai besoin de commencer à préparer le déjeuner. '' Grand maman s'est dirigée vers le garde-manger avec un dernier petit sourire à Charlotte.

'' - Viens, Bella. '' Charlotte a dit alors qu'elle faisait demi-tour pour revenir vers moi. '' - Allons terminer la visite, puis ce sera l'heure du déjeuner et ensuite je suis certaine que le Major sera revenu et qu'il voudra te voir. '' Elle m'a conduite hors de la cuisine et nous sommes descendues jusqu'à l'entrée principale par laquelle nous étions entrés la première nuit à notre arrivée ici, c'était là que Jasper m'avait présentée à son personnel. Non seulement en bas des escaliers se trouvait une piscine intérieure, mais il y avait également une immense salle de jeu avec un écran plat sur le mur ainsi que tous les systèmes de jeux existants qui y étaient également branchés.

Emmett et Alice aimaient jouer à la Wii et à la Xbox360 à la maison... C'était peut-être une chose de vampire, je ne savais pas.

'' - Charlotte. '' Ai-je demandé. '' - Combien d'humains sont ici ? Est-ce qu'ils sont tous employés par Jasper ? Et que font-ils dans un endroit plein de vampires ? Je croyais que vous étiez censés rester cachés... '' Ma voix s'est tue et j'ai pris une profonde respiration. Je ne voulais que cela sonne comme si je portais un jugement, mais bon sang, il y avait d'autres humains ici ! Je suppose que cela me dérangeait. Charlotte m'a regardée comme si j'étais folle. '' - Hé bien, la plupart du personnel est humain, nous ne les buvons pas, Bella. Nous avons du self-contrôle. Fais-nous un peu confiance. '' Elle a dit d'un air blessé. '' - Et nous sommes cachés. Aro, un des rois Volturi, nous les envoie. La plupart du temps, ce sont simplement des épouses ou des filles des hommes qu'Aro a recrutés pour la garde et qui ne veulent pas laisser leurs proches seuls, ils viennent donc ici. ''

'' - Je vois. '' Ai-je dit. '' - Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas t'offenser, c'est seulement que j'avais pensé être le seul être humain ici, j'ai été prise au dépourvu, c'est tout. '' Ai-je dit en m'excusant. Nous sommes entrées à nouveau dans le couloir pour retourner dans la chambre de Jasper quand Charlotte s'est arrêtée brusquement. '' - Beurk. '' A-t-elle dit. '' - Bella, reste ici, ne bouge pas, s'il te plaît. Il y a un problème à la cuisine. J'ai besoin d'y aller et de régler rapidement le problème. '' Elle a dit en me regardant droit dans les yeux. '' - Je veux dire, s'il te plaît, reste juste là. '' Elle avait disparu avant même que je puisse lui dire que je ne bougerais pas.

Merde, tu as vraiment confiance en moi, Char ? J'ai regardé d'un bout à l'autre du couloir et je n'ai vu personne dans le coin. À présent, ce serait le moment idéal pour m'enfuir, mais m'enfuir pour aller où ? Les Cullen ? Non, ce serait le premier endroit où Jasper irait voir. Seigneur, même l'idée de m'enfuir rend la douleur dans ma poitrine plus profonde. Comme si la traction savait ce que je pensais et me faisais me souvenir à quel point ce serait douloureux physiquement pour moi de tenter quelque chose d'aussi dangereux.

'' - Je ne m'en soucie pas, Carlisle ! Elle ne va pas sortir de ma vue ! '' J'ai tourné la tête vers la droite. Était-ce Jasper ? Et pourquoi parlait-il avec Carlisle ? Est-ce que Carlisle était ici ? Je me suis avancée sur la pointe des pieds vers la droite, là où j'avais entendu la voix de Jasper. '' - Non ! '' Il s'est exclamé. J'ai regardé la porte sur la droite, elle était légèrement ouverte, juste suffisamment pour que je puisse regarder à l'intérieur et voir Jasper faire les cent pas en face de moi. Il s'est arrêté de marcher et a regardé le plafond. '' - Nous allons terminer cette conversation plus tard. '' Il a grogné avant de couper son téléphone en le fermant. Il a pris quelques respirations profondes alors que j'essayais de me déplacer discrètement vers l'endroit où je me trouvais avant que Charlotte disparaisse.

Brusquement, la porte s'est ouverte en grand et j'ai regardé d'un air coupable dans les yeux noirs comme la nuit du Major Jasper Whitlock. Merde. '' - Bella ! '' J'ai entendu la voix affolée de Charlotte derrière moi. Elle a couru vers moi à la vitesse de vampire. '' - Major... '' Elle a commencé, mais Jasper lui a coupé la parole. '' - Va-t'en, Charlotte. Je vais voir cela avec toi plus tard. '' A-t-il avec du venin dans chacune de ses paroles. '' - Isabella. '' Il a dit en faisant un pas sur le côté de la porte. '' - Entre. ''

Sachant que ce n'était pas une requête, j'ai fait un pas hésitant dans ce que je savais à présent être son bureau, celui-là même où j'avais reçu hier ma première fessée, là exactement dans ce fauteuil. Oh, mon Dieu, il n'allait pas le refaire à nouveau, j'espère ? Je l'ai entendu fermer doucement la porte et mettre le verrou. J'étais vraiment dans la merde. '' - Jasper, '' Ai-je commencé. '' - Je suis désolée, je n'avais pas l'intention d'espionner... '' Mais il m'a coupé la parole. '' - Silence, Isabella. Je vais laisser passer cela cette fois. Je ne suis pas en colère contre toi, je suis furieux que tu aies été laissée seule. Je devais te parler de toute façon et il n'y a aucune raison que nous ne puissions pas le faire maintenant. ''

'' - Assis. '' Il a ordonné, en pointant du doigt un des fauteuils en cuir. J'ai rapidement obéi, simplement heureuse qu'il ne soit pas en colère contre moi, mais me demandant également comment j'allais sortir Char de ce mauvais pas. '' - Il semble que Carlisle a déjà payé tes frais de scolarité à Sainte Mary pour l'année et aimerait te voir obtenir ton diplôme. Moi, d'un autre côté, je ne veux pas que tu sois hors de ma vue. Je ne suis pas tranquille à l'idée que tu retournes à l'école. Si tu souhaites poursuivre tes études, il n'y a aucune raison que tu ne puisses pas le faire ici. ''

Je savais que cela allait arriver. Imbécile de vampire dominateur ! J'ai baissé la tête parce que je savais que rien de ce que je pourrais dire ne le ferait changer d'avis. Je n'avais même pas eu le temps de penser à trouver une bonne raison pour qu'il me laisse aller à l'école. J'ai senti mes larmes commencer à couler de mes yeux. J'ai simplement hoché la tête, sachant que je ne serai pas en mesure de lui parler.

'' - Ne fais pas cela, Isabella... '' A-t-il dit d'une voix qui semblait peinée. J'ai levé les yeux sur lui et il semblait être aussi peiné que sa voix l'avait été. '' - Ne pleure pas, Isabella. S'il te plaît. '' A-t-il dit. J'ai essayé de sécher rapidement mes larmes au fur et à mesure qu'elles tombaient. Je n'aimais pas le voir peiné. '' - Je suis désolée. '' Lui ai-je murmuré. '' - Je suis seulement déçue. ''

Il s'est agenouillé devant moi et a pris mes mains. '' - Pourquoi est-ce aussi important pour toi, mon amour ? '' Il a demandé. J'ai regardé dans ses magnifiques yeux rouges et les mots ont tout simplement coulé de ma bouche. '' - J'ai passé onze ans à me consacrer à l'école pour que je puisse arriver en terminale et être diplômée. Toute ma famille a été diplômée de nombreuses fois et ils ont toujours dit que je ne serais diplômée de l'école secondaire qu'une seule fois en tant qu'être humain. Et c'était censé être mon tour cette année. J'ai travaillé très dur pour en arriver là et aujourd'hui, j'ai tout perdu. '' Alors que je parlais, je n'ai pas pu empêcher mes larmes de couler en un flot continu.

'' - Isabella. '' A-t-il dit doucement. '' - C'est vraiment important pour toi, n'est-ce pas ? '' Il a dit.

'' - Oui, Major. '' Ai-je répondu doucement, sans briser le contact avec ses yeux. '' - Je veux vraiment le faire. ''

Il s'est rapidement relevé et il a pris plusieurs respirations profondes et inutiles. '' - Très bien. '' Il a dit. '' - Si tu veux continuer à aller dans cette école, alors j'ai quelques conditions... '' Je ne lui ai pas laissé le temps de finir sa phrase et j'ai sauté dans ses bras. '' - Merci, Jasper ! '' Ai-je soufflé. '' - Merci, beaucoup. Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que cela signifie pour moi ! '' J'ai enroulé mes bras autour de son cou dans une emprise mortelle avant d'enfouir ma tête dans sa poitrine. Après une seconde, je l'ai senti envelopper ses bras autour de ma taille et enterrer sa tête dans mon cou.

Je me suis souvenue qu'il était un empathe, j'ai également trouvé le courage de rassembler autant d'amour et de gratitude que je le pouvais pour les lui envoyer dans une grande vague. Il m'a regardée et m'a souri avant de m'embrasser sur le front. '' - De rien, Chérie, mais comme je l'ai dit, il y aura quelques règles de base. '' Je n'ai pas pu rompre le contact visuel avec lui, tout ce que j'ai pu faire, c'est de hocher la tête, j'étais trop perdue dans ses magnifiques yeux rouges. Je me demandais comment cela serait de l'embrasser, d'avoir son corps recouvrant le mien. J'ai pu sentir ma culotte devenir humide et parce qu'elle était en foutue dentelle, elle l'a traversée directement pour aller mouiller mon jean.

Les yeux de Jasper sont devenus encore plus noirs, ce que je pensais impossible, et j'ai réalisé que j'avais tout simplement poussé tout mon désir vers lui. J'ai senti mes joues commencer à brûler avec embarras et j'ai essayé de m'écarter de son étreinte. '' - Non, chérie. '' A-t-il murmuré alors qu'il me retenait plus étroitement afin que je ne puisse pas bouger. '' - Je sais que tu es reconnaissante de pouvoir continuer à aller à cette école. Pour dire la vérité, si j'avais su que cela signifiait autant pour toi, je n'aurais même pas pensé à t'en faire partir. Je veux te voir sourire plus souvent, je veux te voir heureuse et je veux que tu m'aimes. Je sais que tu sens notre connexion, mais jusqu'à ce que tu l'acceptes, je ne vais pas te réclamer. Je peux réellement te rendre heureuse, Isabella, et je le ferai, mais cela ne sera que lorsque tu seras prête et non parce que tu ressentiras de la gratitude pour moi pour t'avoir permis d'obtenir quelque chose. ''

Je suis restée vraiment éberluée. La seule chose que je pouvais faire, c'était de le regarder. Il me disait qu'il n'allait pas me forcer à avoir des relations sexuelles ni faire quoi que ce soit de sexuel jusqu'à ce que je sois prête ? Je me sentais prête, mais il avait raison, ce n'était pas parce que je l'avais accepté comme mon compagnon, mais plutôt parce que je lui étais reconnaissante qu'il m'ait permis de terminer l'école. J'avais accepté le fait qu'il était mon compagnon, mais je ne l'avais pas accepté au plus profond de moi. Comment allais-je m'y prendre pour faire cela ?

'' - Mon chou, '' A-t-il dit, en me tenant toujours étroitement. '' - Ne réfléchis pas autant. Laisse-toi aller. Tu le sauras quand tu seras prête, ce n'est pas quelque chose que tu peux te forcer à faire. Maintenant, au sujet de ces règles de base... '' Bon sang, ai-je pensé, j'avais été si près...

* * *

**Bonne semaine tous.**


	5. Chapitre 5

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

**L'histoire appartient à Beneath The Vagrant Alpha, elle est parue sous le titre : '' Never Knew It Could Be Like This '' lien sur mon profil. **

**Lyylla est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

**Chapitre cinq : Avancer à petits pas. **

**POV Bella**

'' - ALICE ! '' J'ai crié aussi fort que je le pouvais, même si je n'en avais pas besoin. J'ai fermé la portière de la Mercedes et j'ai commencé à courir vers ma sœur. Elle m'a rejointe à mi-chemin et je me suis jetée dans ses bras en lui donnant la plus grande étreinte que je pouvais gérer.

'' - Oh, mon Dieu, Bella ! Comment vas-tu, est-ce que tu aimes Jasper ? '' Je ne savais même pas que je pleurais jusqu'à ce qu'elle essuie mes larmes sur mes joues. '' - Oh, ma chérie, ne pleure pas, ça va aller. '' A-t-elle dit. '' - Viens, allons nous asseoir quelque part pour parler avant le début des cours. ''

Je me suis retournée pour regarder derrière moi et j'ai vu que Joseph, mon chauffeur, était déjà parti. Bien, toute cette affaire d'être conduite partout par un chauffeur personnel était un peu trop exagérée, à mon avis. Mais c'était une des _conditions_ que j'avais acceptées.

**~Flashback~ **

_Jasper m'avait conduite dans sa chambre après avoir appelé un de ses collaborateurs pour m'apporter le plateau du déjeuner. Je devais manger pendant qu'il établissait les règles de base, comme il disait. Dès l'instant où j'ai été installée sur le lit avec un sandwich de dinde et les chips en face de moi, Jasper a commencé à parler. _

_'' - Isabella, s'il te plaît, ne prends pas cela à la légère quand je dis que je te fais une faveur en te permettant de retourner à l'école. '' A-t-il commencé. '' - Tout d'abord, tu n'auras rien de moins qu'une moyenne de A dans tous tes cours. Tu n'es pas autorisée à parler à aucun membre de la population masculine à l'exception de tes professeurs et à tes supérieurs et bien sûr, ton chauffeur Joseph ira te déposer et viendra te rechercher chaque jour. '' A-t-il dit. _

_J'ai fini lentement de mâcher la bouchée du sandwich à la dinde qui était dans ma bouche et j'ai attendu qu'il continue... Il devait bien y avoir autre chose pas vrai ? Où était le collier autour de mon cou avec écrit « Propriété du Dieu de la Guerre » ? Ou sortait-il cela d'un grand chapeau pointu ? Non, mais sérieusement, ne pas parler aux garçons de l'école ? Certains de mes amis étaient des gars ! Comment suis-je supposée ne pas leur parler sans ressembler à une simple salope ? _

_Je suis revenue dans le bureau de Jasper, quand il était à genoux devant moi, j'aurais juré que je voyais quelque chose de différent en lui. Comme s'il avait laissé tomber sa façade de « Major » et que je regardais Jasper, mon compagnon, l'homme qui était censé m'aimer inconditionnellement. Mais actuellement, c'est comme s'il avait remis en place à nouveau son mur de glace et que personne ne pouvait y pénétrer. Auparavant, cela avait semblé être mes larmes qui avaient changé son apparence extérieure, est-ce que cela fonctionnerait à nouveau ?_

_Mais je détestais pleurer et je n'allais pas pleurer de nouveau devant lui. Pour moi, pleurer était un signe de faiblesse et je voulais qu'il sache que je n'étais pas faible. En ce moment, il était en mode « Major », la seule chose que je devais faire c'était, en quelque sorte, de le remettre en mode « Jasper »... Le problème étant que je n'avais absolument aucune idée de la façon dont je devais m'y prendre pour y arriver. J'avais l'impression que personne ne l'avait vu en mode « Jasper » et je devais être l'exception à cette règle. _

_Cela m'a donné un sentiment de fierté de savoir que j'étais la seule à avoir vu ce côté de lui, comme s'il n'était là rien que pour moi. _

_'' - Est-ce que tu m'as compris, Isabella ? '' A demandé, Jasper, me sortant efficacement de mes pensées. _

_Je savais qu'à cet instant, je devais avancer avec prudence, mais en réalité, le problème était que je ne savais pas comment faire cela. Plutôt mourir que de me mettre à nouveau intentionnellement dans une position qui impliquerait que je me retrouve sur ses genoux._

_J'ai levé les yeux sur lui et j'ai essayé de mon mieux de sourire, cependant, je pense que cela ressemblait plus à une grimace. '' - Monsieur. '' Ai-je commencé avec nervosité. '' - Nous pourrions peut-être arriver à un accord, comme une espèce de compromis. '' Lui ai-je demandé. '' - Le maintien d'une moyenne de A ne sera pas un problème. Et je suis d'accord pour le chauffeur, mais Jasper, certains de mes meilleurs amis sont des gars et je ne peux tout simplement pas arrêter de leur parler. Ce serait grossier et de plus, je ne veux pas arrêter de leur parler. Ils sont mes amis. '' Pendant mon petit laïus, j'ai oublié que je devais être respectueuse, et finalement, j'ai fini par l'appeler par son prénom. Je savais que j'étais autorisée à le faire parce que nous étions seuls dans la pièce, et j'étais en train d'essayer de lui lécher les bottes. _

_Jasper m'a simplement regardée pendant ce qui, pour moi, m'a semblé durer des heures. J'ai commencé à gigoter sous son regard en pensant que j'avais peut-être involontairement dépassé les bornes. '' - Isabella, '' A-t-il soupiré. '' - Je n'aime pas l'idée que tu parles à d'autres garçons quand je ne suis pas là. Tu dis qu'ils sont simplement des amis. '' A-t-il demandé. '' - Oui, Major. '' Ai-je répondu rapidement en pensant que cela pourrait simplement jouer en ma faveur. '' - De simples amis. '' _

_'' - Très bien. '' Il a répondu. '' - Je vais te faire confiance à ce sujet, Isabella. Je fais cela quoique je pense que c'est une erreur. Ce n'est pas que je n'ai pas confiance en toi, je ne fais confiance à personne. Ne me fais donc pas regretter ma décision. Si je dois le faire, je vais te faire quitter l'école ou t'adjoindre un garde du corps et ne crois pas que je ne vais pas le faire. '' A-t-il dit d'une voix menaçante. _

_'' - Oui, Monsieur. '' Ai-je murmuré. _

**~Fin du flashback~**

Alice s'est tournée vers moi. '' - Très bien, Bella. Raconte. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? J'aurais pensé que tu aurais été plus heureuse que cela... ''

'' - Je... je suis heureuse ? '' Ai-je balbutié, mais cela ressemblait plus à une question. Alice a soulevé ses sourcils en se tournant vers moi. '' - Très bien. '' Ai-je dit avec résignation. '' - Vous me manquez tous tellement. Je sais que je ne suis partie que depuis une journée, mais tellement de choses sont arrivées en seulement un jour que j'ai l'impression que ma tête est en train de tourner ! Il est mon compagnon, je l'ai compris... Je trouve simplement qu'il est beaucoup trop sérieux. Je ne crois pas l'avoir encore vu sourire ! ''

Alice m'a simplement regardée et a souri. '' - Évidemment que tu ne l'as pas vu sourire. Il est le Major, mais je sais que toi Bella, tu vas être la seule exception pour lui. Tout le monde le craint, à part Carlisle. Mais toi, tu vas avoir la chance de voir un autre côté de lui. Cela va seulement prendre quelques temps et un peu de cohérence de ta part. ''

Curieux, je pensais exactement cela hier. J'espérais vraiment qu'elle avait raison. Une minute...

'' - Si Carlisle n'a pas peur de Jasper alors pourquoi m'a-t-il remise à lui si volontiers ? '' Ai-je demandé, ayant peur de la réponse. Pourquoi m'avait-il donnée à lui aussi facilement ?

'' - Crois-moi, Bella, cela n'a pas été volontairement. '' A-t-elle dit. '' - Après que Jasper soit parti, le jour où il t'a rencontrée, Carlisle savait que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne revienne. Le seul problème, c'était qu'il ne pensait pas que Jasper allait simplement revenir pour nous rendre visite. Personnellement, je crois qu'au fond, il savait que Jasper voudrait plus que cela. Quoi qu'il en soit, Jasper a appelé Carlisle trois jours plus tard pour lui dire qu'il venait s'installer ici, à Forks et qu'il viendrait te chercher dans deux jours pour aller vivre avec lui. Carlisle était furieux. Il répétait à Jasper que tu n'étais seulement qu'une enfant et d'attendre jusqu'à ce que tu aies terminé le lycée, mais Jasper n'était pas d'accord avec cela. Finalement, Carlisle a vu que tu te morfondais et il a compris que tu sentais la traction vers Jasper comme lui la sentait pour toi et il savait que tu ne serais pas heureuse à cent pour cent jusqu'à ce que tu sois de nouveau avec lui. ''

_Ouah_, ai-je pensé, _cela fait beaucoup de choses à prendre en moins de soixante secondes_. Au moins, je savais que Carlisle voulait toujours de moi. C'était une petite consolation.

'' - Nous sommes toujours ta famille, Bella. '' A continué Alice. '' - Et tu en feras toujours partie. Tu peux toujours venir nous rendre visite et, si tu le demandes au Major, il pourrait même nous permettre de venir pour te rendre visite. '' Elle m'a donné une rapide étreinte et a reculé. '' - À présent, '' A-t-elle dit en me donnant un sourire entendu. '' - As-tu quelque chose que tu voulais me demander? ''

Je suis restée ébahie pendant un moment puis, '' - Oh merde, tu m'as vue te poser des questions sur la... sur la... '' C'était tellement embarrassant que je ne pouvais même pas sortir la phrase.

Alice a simplement souri en me regardant. '' - Bien sûr, je l'ai vu. '' Elle a dit. '' - Je suppose que nous avons été vraiment bon pour rester discret pendant les dix-sept ans que tu as vécu avec nous. Carlisle ne voulait pas que tu sois traumatisée émotionnellement de sorte qu'il a interdit aux gars de nous punir dans la maison. Il ne savait pas que tu t'accouplerais avec un vampire sinon il nous aurait probablement demandé de t'expliquer tout cela depuis quelque temps. ''

'' - Alors, les raclées, '' Ai-je demandé, '' - C'est normal ? ''

Alice a souri à nouveau. '' - Bella, je trouve difficile d'appeler ce que tu as eu une raclée, c'était une fessée et, oui, c'est tout à fait normal.C'est ce que le compagnon masculin fait pour exercer sa domination sur sa compagne. C'est une chose vampire, crois-moi. Tu vas apprendre ses règles et t'y soumettre, tu pourrais trouver cela difficile au début, mais tu vas vouloir lui faire plaisir, je le sais. Et tu vas vouloir qu'il soit heureux exactement comme lui voudra que tu sois heureuse. ''

Pendant qu'elle parlait, je me suis rendue compte qu'elle devait avoir vu ma punition. Quelle humiliation !

La sonnerie aiguë de la cloche du lycée m'a rappelé que nous étions toujours dans la cour du lycée réservée aux étudiants. Nous nous sommes toutes les deux levées et nous sommes allées dans nos classes. Elle m'avait incontestablement donné beaucoup à réfléchir.

**POV Jasper**

Qui diable a dit que l'école devait durer sept heures par jour ? Je faisais les cent pas dans mon bureau depuis qu'elle était partie ce matin avec Joseph. Elle ne devait pas revenir avant 14 : 45 heures et il n'était seulement que 13 : 30 heures.

J'avais peut-être eu tort de lui céder aussi facilement. J'aurai peut-être dû la garder simplement ici où j'aurais pu garder un œil sur elle.

'' - Houlà, Major, tu es très énervé on dirait ? '' A dit une voix depuis la porte. Ah, Peter. Bien, je pourrais avoir besoin d'une distraction pour les prochaines... J'ai regardé la pendule sur mon bureau, une heure et douze minutes. J'ai regardé de nouveau à la porte pour voir Peter appuyé contre le chambranle, les bras croisés. '' - Que puis-je faire pour toi, Peter ? '' J'ai demandé d'une voix morne.

'' - Veux-tu venir faire une partie de Halo dans la salle de jeu ? C'est notre jour de congé et tu t'es caché ici toute la journée depuis que Bella est partie. '' A-t-il gémi.

Peter était un de mes plus vieux ami avec Carlisle. Je lui faisais confiance plus qu'à aucun autre. '' - Où est Charlotte ? '' Je lui ai demandé ? Habituellement, ils se tenaient occupés jusqu'à des heures tardives de la nuit. '' - Elle est dans notre chambre, je la garde là-bas pendant quelques temps pour réfléchir à sa punition pour avoir laissé Bella seule. ''

J'ai haussé les épaules, la façon dont il traitait sa compagne n'était en aucun cas mon problème. Bien sûr, Isabella avait essayé de défendre Charlotte auprès de moi, mais les règles étaient les règles et elle aurait pu être blessée.

**~Flasback~**

_'' - À présent que nous sommes d'accord sur mes conditions, reste ici, je vais bientôt être de retour, je vais aller m'occuper de Charlotte. '' Je lui ai dit. Je ne m'attendais pas à sa réaction, cependant._

_'' - NON ! '' Elle a crié, j'ai tourné la tête pour la regarder. Venait-elle juste de me crier dessus ? Ai-je pensé. Étrange, personne n'avait jamais fait cela auparavant. _

_'' - Je veux dire, s'il te plaît. '' A-t-elle dit. '' - Ce n'est pas de sa faute, j'ai simplement fait cinq pas environ jusqu'à ta porte, elle m'avait dit de ne pas bouger, mais je t'ai entendu dire le nom de Carlisle, j'ai pensé qu'il était peut-être ici et j'ai été enthousiasmée. Je suis désolée, Monsieur, mais s'il te plaît, ne punis pas Charlotte. '' Elle a terminé avec la tête baissée. _

_'' - Isabella, je te remercie de me dire la vérité, mais Charlotte a désobéi à un ordre direct et elle doit faire face aux conséquences. Je dois parler avec Peter, elle n'est pas ma compagne et donc, je ne vais pas être celui qui va s'occuper de sa faute. '' Ai-je dit par-dessus la tête d'Isabella. Je pouvais sentir la culpabilité venant d'elle. '' - Hé. '' Ai-je dit en saisissant son menton pour la forcer à me regarder dans les yeux. '' - Ce n'est pas de ta faute et tu n'as aucune raison de te sentir coupable. '' Sur ce, je suis sorti de la pièce en laissant Isabella à ses pensées._

**~Fin du flashback~ **

J'ai regardé à nouveau la pendule, j'avais encore une heure et six minutes avant qu'Isabella ne revienne. '' - Bien sûr, Peter. '' Ai-je dit. '' - Allons jouer. ''

Pendant que Peter installait le jeu, mon esprit s'est mis à vagabonder. Je voulais avoir une routine quelconque avec Isabella après sa journée de cours. Quelque chose où il n'y aurait seulement que nous et où elle pourrait me raconter sa journée. Je voulais tout savoir sur elle. Je voulais qu'elle m'aime de la même façon que je l'aimais.

D'après ses émotions, je savais qu'elle ressentait quelque chose pour moi, elle était simplement perplexe sur ce qu'étaient ces sentiments. Je ne lui avais pas menti en lui disant que je ne la réclamerais pas jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit prête.

Même si elle avait vécu dans une maison pleine de vampires, tout cela était nouveau pour elle. Elle devait apprendre à me présenter son corps, son esprit et son âme afin qu'elle puisse réaliser que je serais tout ce dont elle aurait besoin.

Elle ne le savait pas encore, mais elle était ma seule raison d'être à présent.

Peter m'a tendu la manette et nous avons commencé à jouer. Pendant la partie toutefois, mon esprit était axé sur Isabella et Peter le savait. Très peu de temps après, il a été 14 : 40 heures et j'ai entendu Joseph remonter l'allée. J'ai rapidement laissé tomber la manette et je me suis dirigé vers l'extérieur.

J'ai attendu sur les marches qu'Isabella sorte de la voiture, quand elle m'a vu, son visage s'est fendu d'un grand sourire et elle s'est ruée sur les marches pour venir me saluer, se jetant dans mes bras tendus.

Je pouvais sentir son bonheur d'être revenue ici ainsi que son soulagement. Avais-je projeté ? C'était exactement mes sentiments, ce que je ne m'attendais pas, c'était qu'elle les ressente également. C'était incontestablement un pas dans la bonne direction. J'ai enveloppé son petit corps d'un mètre soixante-cinq dans mes bras et je lui ai donné une accolade. Oui, j'étais heureux qu'elle soit de retour. Je ne savais pas comment j'allais faire pendant le reste de son année scolaire.

'' - Bienvenue à la maison, mon chou. '' Ai-je dit dans son oreille. '' - Il y a quelque chose que j'aimerais que nous fassions ensemble, veux-tu venir dans la piscine avec moi avant le dîner ? '' Je lui ai demandé.

Elle a rapidement hoché la tête. '' - Hum, je n'ai pas de maillot de bain toutefois, Major. '' A-t-elle dit.

'' - Ne t'inquiètes pas, il y a des maillots de bain dans un des tiroirs de la commode, tu peux choisir. '' Sur ce, j'ai pris la main d'Isabella et je l'ai conduite dans notre chambre. Elle s'est dirigée vers la commode et a fouillé dedans pendant quelques minutes, comme si elle n'arrivait pas à trouver ce qu'elle cherchait. Avant que je ne puisse poser la question, elle a saisi un maillot noir et s'est dirigée vers la salle de bain pour se changer. Une fois qu'elle a été dans la salle de bain, je suis allé vers la commode et j'ai pris mon slip de bain et je me suis changé puis j'ai enfilé un T-shirt blanc.

Quelques minutes plus tard, j'attendais Isabella sur le lit quand j'ai entendu un coup hésitant venir de la porte de la salle de bain. Souriant doucement à moi-même, je l'ai appelée. '' - C'est bon, tu peux sortir. ''

La porte s'est ouverte doucement et elle a d'abord passé la tête, puis le reste de son corps qui était parfaitement enveloppé dans une serviette blanche moelleuse. La seule chose que je pouvais voir, c'était ses jambes d'un blanc laiteux à partir du genou, mais c'était suffisant pour agiter l'animal en moi qui me suppliait de la réclamer et de lui montrer simplement à qui elle appartenait.

Je me suis efforcé de mettre un sourire sur mon visage et je lui ai tendu la main. ''- Prête ? '' J'ai demandé.

* * *

**Bonne semaine à tous. **


	6. Chapitre 6

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

**L'histoire appartient à Beneath The Vagrant Alpha, elle est parue sous le titre : '' Never Knew It Could Be Like This '' lien sur mon profil. **

**Lyylla est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

**Chapitre six : Apprendre à la dure. **

**POV Bella**

Je ne comprenais pas ce qui se passait en moi. Pour commencer, j'aimais le lycée et toute la journée, au lieu de me concentrer sur mes cours, la seule chose à laquelle j'avais pu penser, c'était au Major et je m'étais demandé s'il pensait également à moi. Il m'avait manqué. Puis, quand Joseph et moi nous étions garés au bout de l'allée en revenant du lycée, j'avais vu Jasper en haut des marches et j'avais eu le besoin incontrôlable de me trouver dans ses bras, et donc, c'était exactement ce que j'avais fait. Je m'étais jetée sur lui et j'étais certaine qu'il pouvait sentir toutes les émotions qui traversaient mon corps.

J'ai vraiment été heureuse quand il m'a demandé d'aller nager avec lui, je voulais tout simplement passer plus de temps avec lui. Même si cela signifiait entrer dans ce minuscule bikini et me ridiculiser.

En sortant de la salle de bain, je me suis assurée que la serviette était enveloppée étroitement autour de moi. À mon avis, je n'avais réellement rien qui en vaille la peine. J'avais un teint terreux et émacié. J'étais trop maigre si je voulais être honnête avec moi-même. Je faisais un mètre soixante-cinq, j'avais de longs cheveux bruns et je pesais cinquante kilos toute mouillée. Ouais, pas exactement ce qu'on pourrait appeler une reine de beauté.

J'ai pris la main de Jasper et il nous a conduits en bas des escaliers jusqu'à la piscine. Je n'étais pas vraiment d'humeur à nager, mais il y avait un grand jacuzzi au milieu et j'espérais que cela ne le dérangerait pas de traîner dedans pendant un moment.

'' - Viens, Chérie, veux-tu aller te détendre dans le jacuzzi pendant un moment ? '' Il a demandé. '' - Oui, s'il te plaît. '' J'ai répondu. Quand nous sommes entrés dans la pièce, il y avait des fauteuils installés avec plusieurs petites tables autour de la piscine. Elle était réellement spectaculaire, la piscine était circulaire avec un plongeoir à l'autre bout et le jacuzzi était installé plus haut au milieu de la piscine. Tu étais obligé de passer par la piscine pour aller jusqu'au jacuzzi.

Jasper s'est dirigé vers un des fauteuils et a posé sa serviette avant de me tourner le dos, il a ensuite enlevé son T-shirt. La seule chose que je pouvais voir était son dos, mais bon sang, même son dos était sexy. J'ai dû projeter mon désir, en quelque sorte, parce qu'il s'est tourné vers moi et m'a donné un sourire entendu. '' - Tu prévois d'entrer dans le jacuzzi avec ta serviette, Chérie ? '' Il a demandé.

J'ai secoué la tête en rougissant. Je lui ai tourné le dos et j'ai pris une profonde respiration. Il allait voir que je n'en valais vraiment pas la peine. Était-il possible de te désaccoupler d'avec ton compagnon ? J'ai enlevé ma serviette et je l'ai posée sur le fauteuil en face de l'endroit où Jasper avait posé la sienne et je me suis tournée vers lui.

J'ai senti une légère brise et j'ai frissonné, puis j'ai réalisé qu'il s'était déplacé à vitesse de vampire pour se mettre en face de moi. Il a mis son doigt sous mon menton et a soulevé ma tête. '' - Si jamais je ressens de nouveau ces émotions venir de toi, je ne vais pas hésiter à te mettre sur mon genou. '' A-t-il dit d'une voix menaçante. '' - Quoi ? '' Ai-je demandé, abasourdie. '' - Tu sembles penser que tu es insuffisante et tu ressens de l'indignité. '' Il a saisi mes mains dans les siennes. '' - Chérie, tu es tellement belle, tu ne peux pas imaginer la quantité de contrôle dont j'ai besoin en ce moment pour ne pas te ramener dans notre chambre et de te prendre à l'instant. ''

'' - Viens, je veux que tu me parles de ta journée. '' En disant cela, il m'a tirée sur le côté de la piscine, nous y sommes entrés en même temps et nous nous sommes dirigés vers le jacuzzi. Heureusement, celui-ci était dans la partie peu profonde de la piscine et l'eau m'arrivait juste au-dessous du nombril. Il m'a fait signe de gravir les échelons en premier jusqu'au bain à remous et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de penser que c'était pour qu'il puisse regarder mes fesses sans se faire prendre.

Une fois que j'ai été dedans, il m'a rapidement rejointe et s'est assis dans l'eau. Je me suis dirigée vers lui et je me suis également assise dans l'eau chaude à ses côtés. Il m'a tirée contre lui et a mis son bras autour de mes épaules. Étonnement, cette position était réconfortante pour moi. J'ai tourné mon corps vers le sien et j'ai posé ma tête sur sa poitrine.

'' - Parle-moi, mon chou. '' Il a dit. '' - Comment s'est passé l'école ? ''

Sachant la façon dont j'avais peu prêté attention aux cours aujourd'hui, je n'avais réellement pas grand-chose à en dire. Mais je savais que si je lui disais cela, ce serait simplement lui donner une nouvelle raison de m'en faire sortir. Même si après aujourd'hui, cela ne serait peut-être pas une mauvaise idée si cela signifiait que je puisse voir mon Major pendant la journée. Humm, « mon Major », j'aimais comment cela sonnait.

'' - Elle était bien. '' J'ai répondu. '' - J'ai eu un test de chimie et je pense que j'ai bien répondu. En sport, j'ai réussi à ne pas estropier quelqu'un. '' Ma voix s'est éteinte après cela, je ne me souvenais pas tellement de ce qui était arrivé ensuite.

Je pouvais sentir des vibrations venir de Jasper et je l'ai regardé avec curiosité. Il tremblait en riant silencieusement. Qu'y avait-il de si drôle ? J'ai levé les sourcils en le regardant. '' - Il y a quelque chose de drôle au sujet de ma journée ? '' Je lui ai demandé. '' - Non. '' A-t-il dit. '' - Simplement, tu m'amuses, c'est tout. ''

Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de souffler d'exaspération. '' - Très bien. '' Ai-je dit en baissant les yeux. Je savais que mes prochaines paroles allaient créer un point de rupture dans notre relation. Il pouvait déjà sentir mes émotions, mais au fond, je savais qu'il avait besoin de m'entendre le dire à haute voix. '' - En réalité, je ne me souviens pas vraiment de grand-chose aujourd'hui. Ma poitrine me faisait souffrir à cause de cette traction chose idiote et c'est dingue comme tu m'as manqué. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de penser à toi. '' Ai-je admis.

Avant que je ne puisse même cligner des yeux, Jasper me tenait dans ses bras, mes jambes de chaque côté de son corps, de sorte que je le chevauchais, il a soulevé mon visage afin que je puisse le regarder dans les yeux. '' - Toi aussi, tu m'as manqué. '' M'a-t-il dit. Je n'ai pas pu retenir le grand sourire qui est apparu sur mon visage à ses paroles. Je me suis lentement penchée vers lui et j'ai pressé mes lèvres sur les siennes. Quand j'ai reculé, il avait l'air abasourdi et, pendant une seconde, j'ai pensé que j'avais dépassé les bornes, mais ensuite, il a saisi ma nuque et m'a tirée vers ses lèvres à nouveau.

Ce qui avait commencé comme un doux baiser, presque innocent est rapidement devenu brûlant et passionné. J'ai poussé toutes mes émotions et mes sentiments en lui. Jasper a continué à m'embrasser profondément, plongeant sa langue dans ma bouche et avalant mes gémissements. Nos langues se sont battues pour la domination pendant une seconde avant que je me soumette à lui, il avait besoin d'être en contrôle de cela. Quand il a brisé notre baiser pour que je puisse reprendre mon souffle, ses lèvres ont glissé sur mon cou et ont embrassé toute la longueur de mon épaule.

Je pouvais sentir son excitation sous moi et cela m'a plu de savoir que j'avais le même effet sur lui qu'il en avait sur moi. Il s'est penché vers moi et a appuyé son front contre le mien, ses yeux étroitement fermés. '' - Nous ferions mieux de nous arrêter, Chérie. '' A-t-il dit. '' - Ou je ne pourrais pas être tenu responsable de mes actions. ''

'' - Que veux-tu dire ? '' Je lui ai demandé, à bout de souffle. Il m'a regardée dans les yeux pendant une minute avant de répondre. '' - Je veux dire que je vais à l'encontre de ma nature en ce moment. Tous mes instincts me crient de te réclamer immédiatement comme m'appartenant. De laisser sortir ma _bête intérieure _et de te faire voir que tu m'appartiens de toutes les façons. ''

'' - Que puis-je faire pour que cela soit plus facile pour toi, Jasper ? '' Lui ai-je demandé précipitamment. '' - Je ne veux pas que tu sois en guerre avec toi-même ni que tu souffres de quelque façon que ce soit... '' Ma voix s'est éteinte, rien qu'à l'idée que Jasper puisse souffrir augmentait la douleur dans ma poitrine.

''- Shhhh, Chérie. '' A-t-il dit en frottant ses mains de haut en bas de mes bras. '' - Il n'y a rien que tu puisses faire et je ne ressens aucune douleur. ''

'' - Très bien. '' Ai-je répondu en me relaxant sur lui. J'ai enveloppé mes bras autour de son cou et j'ai fait passer ma jambe droite par-dessus les siennes pour me mettre de côté sur ses genoux. J'ai déplacé mes bras pour faire le tour de sa taille et je l'ai senti poser doucement ses bras autour de moi, me serrant contre lui. J'ai laissé échapper un bâillement involontaire et j'ai senti Jasper rire tranquillement.

'' - Je pense que Grand maman a préparé le dîner, as-tu faim. '' A-t-il demandé. Alors qu'il mentionnait le dîner, mon estomac a laissé sortir un profond gargouillement... même pour les oreilles humaines. J'ai rougi et je l'ai regardé avant de hocher la tête. Avant que je puisse me retourner, Jasper a posé sa main sur ma joue, me demandant silencieusement de le regarder.'' - Quelle est la dernière chose que tu as mangée, Isabella ? '' A-t-il demandé et il ne semblait pas être très heureux.

Oh merde, j'ai essayé de me creuser les méninges pour me souvenir si j'avais même mangé quelque chose aujourd'hui. Oui ! Il y avait plateau avec le petit déjeuner dans ma chambre ce matin. J'avais mangé une ou deux bouchées de mes œufs et quelques fruits... Ensuite pour le déjeuner... Je suis allée à la bibliothèque pour étudier ce foutu test de chimie. Putain, je suis vraiment dans la merde !

C'est maintenant que ce serait le meilleur moment pour être une fabuleuse actrice et de laisser tomber sans hésiter quelques larmes. Je pourrais alors tester ma théorie au sujet des larmes et voir si cela fonctionne.

'' - Hum, hé bien, '' Avant même que je ne puisse terminer ma phrase, Jasper m'a coupée mais cette fois, ce n'est pas par Jasper que j'ai été coupée, c'est par ses yeux. Ils étaient noirs et ce n'était pas à cause de la faim ou du désir. Je regardais dans les yeux du Major Whitlock et il était furieux. '' - Ne pense même pas à me mentir non plus, Isabella. Je sais pertinemment que tu n'as pas mangé tout ton petit déjeuner ce matin et je voulais simplement te rappeler que tu dois manger tout ce qui t'est apporté le matin, mais je peux à voir à présent que tu as besoin de plus qu'un simple rappel verbal. À présent, ne me le fais pas répéter encore une fois. Quelle est la dernière chose que tu as mangée aujourd'hui ? ''

'' - Seulement le petit déjeuner ce matin, Monsieur. '' Ai-je répondu en essayant de détourner les yeux de son regard pénétrant.

Jasper s'est levé d'un mouvement fluide, me faisant signe de faire la même chose. Il est descendu par l'échelle de la piscine d'abord et m'a attendue en bas pendant que je faisais la même chose. Une fois que je suis arrivée en bas, il m'a tendu les bras comme s'il me demandait de le laisser me porter jusqu'à nos serviettes.

Je lui ai fait un signe de tête et il a saisi ma taille pour me soulever dans ses bras. J'ai mis mes bras autour de son cou et j'ai enveloppé mes jambes autour de sa taille tout en enfouissant mon visage dans le creux de son cou. Il a resserré son emprise autour de moi et il a planté un doux baiser juste en dessous de mon oreille.

Alors qu'il avançait dans la piscine, j'ai tenté de présenter des excuses. '' - Jasper, je suis réellement désolée... '' Mais il m'a coupée. '' - Isabella, ce n'est pas le moment. Je vais t'emmener dans notre chambre afin que tu puisses te changer, ensuite je vais m'occuper de toi. Puis tu pourras prendre une douche après que tu auras dîné. As-tu des devoirs ? '' Il a demandé. Ce qui m'a induite en erreur c'est qu'il ne semblait plus furieux. Si je n'avais pas été au courant, j'aurais pensé qu'il me faisait seulement la conversation.

J'ai levé la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux. Ouaip, ils étaient toujours noirs, je savais donc qu'il était toujours furieux... Avant que je ne puisse terminer mon train de pensée, Jasper a laissé échapper un petit rire. '' - Isabella, oui, je suis toujours en colère après toi. Mais en te tenant près de moi comme cela m'aide à régner sur mes émotions, mais tu es toujours en route pour obtenir une fessée. ''

J'ai simplement posé de nouveau ma tête sur son épaule et j'ai acquiescé. Assez rapidement, nous sommes sortis de la piscine et il m'a enveloppée dans ma serviette.

Il a pris ma main et nous sommes retournés dans sa chambre. Pour un étranger, nous devions ressembler à n'importe quel couple ordinaire, main dans la main et remontant dans la chambre à coucher, peut-être même penser que nous avions de la chance... Mais je n'étais pas dupe. Personne ne pouvait trouver que c'était de la chance et avec ce qui m'attendait une fois dans la chambre, j'étais foutrement certaine que cela n'allait pas être amusant.

Une fois arrivés dans sa chambre, il a fermé la porte et s'est dirigé vers la commode. '' - Habille-toi, Isabella, je vais me changer dans la salle de bain qui se trouve dans le couloir, ensuite tu viendras me retrouver dans mon bureau dans cinq minutes. C'est compris ? ''

Dans le bureau ? Il ne peut pas le faire ici et en finir avec ça ? '' - Oui, j'ai compris, mais pourquoi ne fais-tu pas le... le, hum, tu sais ? Le faire ici ? '' Lui ai-je demandé timidement.

Il a détourné son regard de la commode avec ses vêtements à la main. Il a posé ses vêtements sur le lit et s'est dirigé vers moi pour lever mon menton afin de me regarder dans les yeux. J'ai remarqué que, bien qu'ils soient toujours noirs, je pouvais encore y voir l'amour qu'il avait pour moi.

'' - Non, Isabella, je ne vais pas te donner une fessée dans notre chambre. Jamais. Notre chambre est un endroit dans lequel nous n'aurons que de bons souvenirs et non un endroit où tu te souviendras avoir été châtiée.'' A-t-il dit.

Je vois. Hé bien, je ne m'attendais pas à cela. J'ai hoché la tête et je me suis penchée vers lui pour lui donner un chaste baiser sur les lèvres afin de lui montrer que, même si je savais qu'il allait me donner une fessée, je savais qu'il ne le faisait que parce qu'il se souciait de moi et que je n'allais donc pas lui en tenir rigueur.

Je me suis éloignée de lui et je me suis dirigée vers la commode pour prendre mon pyjama et me changer. '' - Dans cinq minutes, Isabella. '' Jasper m'a rappelé avant de quitter la pièce. '' - Oui, Monsieur. '' J'ai répondu tranquillement.

J'ai fouillé de nouveau dans la commode pour rechercher rapidement ma culotte en coton, mais je ne l'ai pas retrouvée et je n'avais pas le temps d'approfondir mes recherches. Agacée, j'ai pris une autre culotte en dentelle et j'ai fermé le tiroir sèchement. Où diable était-elle passée ?

Plus rapidement que je ne m'étais jamais changée auparavant, je me suis dépouillée de mon bikini humide et j'ai terminé de sécher mon corps avant d'enfiler un soutien-gorge et ma culotte, puis un T-shirt blanc qui était un peu serré pour moi et un pantalon de sport. J'ai accroché le maillot de bain dans la douche et j'ai essayé de sécher mes cheveux avec une serviette du mieux que je pouvais avant de les coiffer en queue-de-cheval. Ne sachant pas combien de temps j'étais restée ici, je me suis dirigée rapidement dans le couloir vers le bureau de Jasper.

Sa porte était fermée, j'ai donc frappé doucement, sachant qu'il allait m'entendre.

'' - Entre, Isabella. '' Je l'ai entendu dire. J'ai pris une grande respiration et j'ai tourné lentement le bouton de la porte. Si cela avait été un film, la musique de fond jouerait actuellement quelque chose d'extrêmement angoissant.

J'ai fait un pas dans la pièce et j'ai fermé la porte doucement derrière moi. En me retournant pour faire face à la pièce, j'ai vu que Jasper était assis derrière son bureau dans un grand fauteuil en cuir avec des dorures, avait-il également des pieds en forme de pattes d'ours ? L'assise aurait pu facilement supporter trois personnes comme moi. Il avait l'air réellement intimidant et c'est là que j'ai vraiment réalisé pourquoi Alice avait dit que tout le monde avait peur du Major.

'' - Viens ici et tiens-toi debout en face de moi, Isabella. '' A-t-il dit en me montrant un endroit sur le sol. J'ai marché vers lui et je me suis tenue à l'endroit qu'il m'avait indiqué. '' - À présent, Isabella, pourquoi es-tu ici ? '' Il m'a demandé.

'' - Je n'ai pas pris de déjeuner aujourd'hui, Major. '' Je lui ai répondu, la tête baissée.

'' - Et quelle est la règle concernant ta consommation de nourriture ? '' Il m'a demandé.

'' - Je dois manger trois repas par jour, Monsieur. '' Ai-je dit calmement.

'' - C'est exactement cela, ma chère. À présent, Grand Maman m'a dit ce matin que tu avais à peine mangé le petit déjeuner qu'elle t'a fait porter ce matin. Pour information, tu dois manger tout ce qu'elle t'envoie. Tu ne seras pas punie pour cela aujourd'hui parce que tu ne le savais pas, mais désormais, tu ne laisseras pas cela se reproduire. '' A-t-il dit.

'' - Oui, Monsieur. '' Ai-je chuchoté.

'' - As-tu quelque chose à dire avant que nous commencions. '' Il a demandé doucement.

'' - Non , Monsieur. ''

'' - Très bien. '' A-t-il dit avant de prendre ma main pour me guider à son côté. Ensuite, il m'a installée doucement sur ses genoux et mon postérieur a été une fois de plus exposé. '' - Tiens-toi aux côtés du fauteuil, Isabella et ne lâche pas. '' A-t-il ordonné.

J'ai agrippé fermement l'accoudoir sur le côté du fauteuil et j'ai attendu le premier coup.

SMACK. Comme la dernière fois, il a commencé la fessée par-dessus mes vêtements. '' - Un. '' Ai-je dit.

SMACK. Cette fois, il a frappé l'autre fesse. '' - Deux. ''

SMACK. '' - Trois. ''

Mes mains étaient agrippées à l'accoudoir dans une emprise mortelle. Putain, deux fessées en deux jours ?

Arrivée à dix, je chuchotais les chiffres. Chaque coup cuisait plus que le précédent.

Il a arrêté de me frapper et m'a frotté les fesses. '' - Je suis très fier de toi. '' A-t-il dit en ayant l'air très heureux. '' - Je n'ai même pas eu besoin de te rappeler de compter, tu l'as fait de toi-même. Plus que cinq et tu auras terminé. ''

Il a placé sa paume au milieu de mon dos et a rapidement descendu mon pantalon de sport et ma culotte jusqu'à mes genoux.

SMACK. Oh, Sainte Mère de Dieu ! Merde, j'avais oublié à quel point cela faisait mal sur la peau !

'' - Un. '' Ai-je murmuré.

SMACK. '' - Deux. ''

Arrivé au quatrième, j'ai commencé à gigoter et a essayé d'enterrer mon visage contre sa jambe, les larmes tachant mes joues. Attendre le cinquième coup a été le plus difficile.

SMACK. '' - Cinq. ''

J'ai retiré mes mains de l'accoudoir du fauteuil et j'ai commencé à m'essuyer les joues. J'étais certaine qu'il pouvait sentir le sel de mes larmes, mais je ne voulais pas qu'il les voit. Je suis restée perchée sur ses genoux pour essayer de reprendre mon souffle.

Il a doucement remonté ma culotte et mon pantalon, tout en frottant des cercles apaisants sur mon dos.

Je me suis retirée lentement de ses genoux et je me suis levée en face de lui à nouveau avec ma tête baissée. Il s'est levé à mon côté et m'a enveloppée dans une étreinte avant d'embrasser le dessus de ma tête. '' - Tu es pardonnée, Isabella. Ne laisse pas cela se reproduire, Chérie. '' Il a dit. Je l'ai regardé dans les yeux et j'ai été surprise de voir l'amour et l'adoration qu'il avait pour moi. Comment n'avais-je pas vu cela auparavant ?

Je me suis levée sur la pointe des pieds et j'ai embrassé le côté droit de sa bouche, puis le côté gauche avant de finalement lui donner un doux baiser sur les lèvres. '' - Je te remercie, Major. '' Ai-je dit avant de m'envelopper dans ses bras où je me sentais en sécurité, aimée et protégée.

* * *

**Bonne semaine à tous. **


	7. Chapitre 7

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

**L'histoire appartient à Beneath The Vagrant Alpha, elle est parue sous le titre : '' Never Knew It Could Be Like This '' lien sur mon profil. **

**Lyylla est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

**Chapitre sept : Dieu possessif aux yeux rouges. **

**POV Jasper**

Voir Isabella dans ce minuscule bikini noir affaiblissait réellement ma maîtrise de soi. Mon désir pour son sang n'était rien comparé à mon désir et à mon besoin de la réclamer, de lui faire finalement comprendre qu'elle était à moi. Depuis que j'avais posé les yeux sur elle dans la cuisine de Carlisle, j'avais su qu'elle était pour moi, et d'après le mélange d'émotions que j'avais senti venir d'elle, elle l'avait également su.

Mais m'imposer à une femme n'était pas mon truc. Une fois qu'elle aurait accepté le fait qu'elle était à moi, elle allait me supplier de le lui montrer. Et lui montrer cela, c'est exactement ce que je ferai.

J'ai été très heureux quand elle s'est penchée vers moi et m'a embrassé. Quand j'ai approfondi le baiser, j'ai senti son amour et son envie de cela, suivis de sa soumission. Je me suis écarté d'elle quand j'ai senti sa respiration s'arrêter et j'ai commencé à embrasser son cou jusqu'à son épaule. Je pouvais voir la chair de poule apparaître sur sa peau et j'ai senti sa pointe de désir. Son corps savait déjà à qui il appartenait. À présent, il s'agissait de faire savoir également la même chose à son cœur et à son esprit.

Ce qui m'a infiniment plus a été de voir combien elle ne voulait pas que je souffre. Elle se souciait de moi et, lentement mais sûrement, elle commençait à s'en rendre compte.

Ce ne fut pas avant d'avoir entendu Peter à la porte me disant qu'il était plus de dix-sept heures et que le dîner d'Isabella serait bientôt prêt que je m'étais aperçu que nous étions restés dans le jacuzzi pendant plus de deux heures. Je savais qu'Isabella devait avoir faim si elle n'avait pas mangé depuis le déjeuner et bien sûr, après avoir mentionné le dîner, son pauvre estomac avait laissé sortir un grondement affamé.

Mais le grondement semblait être un peu trop fort, même d'après les normes de vampires. Surtout si elle avait mangé il y avait à peine quelques heures.

'' - Quelle est la dernière chose que tu as mangée, Isabella ? '' Je lui ai demandé. J'ai essayé de garder un ton de voix neutre afin de ne pas sembler l'accuser, mais intérieurement, je savais déjà quelle serait sa réponse et je trouvais donc difficile de ne pas être bouleversé.

Hé évidemment, elle n'avait eu que quelques bouchées au petit déjeuner ce matin. Ce qui était inacceptable.

J'avais espéré avoir une nuit plus relaxante, mais j'avais besoin de régler ce problème en premier lieu. C'était une de mes convictions personnelles. Quand je découvrais une infraction, elle devait être traitée immédiatement, même si cela signifiait l'arrêt de ce que je faisais pour m'en occuper. Si je me relâchais ou laissais tomber quelque chose, alors elle pourrait penser qu'elle pouvait me marcher dessus. D'accord, peut-être pas à ce point, mais la laisser penser qu'elle pourrait se sortir de certaines situations de temps à autres était quelque chose qui n'allait pas arriver.

Pendant que j'étais assis dans mon bureau pour attendre Isabella, je ne pouvais pas arrêter de penser au baiser qu'elle m'avait donné dans notre chambre à coucher. Elle avait accepté sa punition et ne m'en voulait pas pour cela. Cette fille n'arrêtait pas de me surprendre.

Ce qui m'avait surpris le plus, c'était qu'elle s'était souvenue de compter pendant la fessée. Je ne voulais pas la réprimander, mais j'avais voulu lui rappeler de compter, ce que je n'avais pas eu besoin de faire. Ensuite, elle m'avait embrassé une fois de plus et m'avait remercié.

Ma magnifique et parfaite compagne.

J'avais saisi la main d'Isabella et je l'avais menée à la cuisine pour qu'elle puisse avoir son dîner avant de prendre sa douche.

En entrant dans la cuisine, J'ai vu Grand Maman préparer un plateau pour l'emmener à Isabella. '' - Ce n'est pas la peine, Grand Maman, elle est là. J'ai pensé que nous pourrions manger dans la cuisine aujourd'hui. '' Lui ai-je dit.

Grand Maman a sursauté et a levé les yeux vers nous.

'' - Oh, bien sûr, Major. Seigneur, tu m'as fait une peur bleue. '' A-t-elle dit en essayant de reprendre son souffle.

'' - Désolé. '' Lui ai-je dit en essayant de ne pas sourire.

'' - Hé bien, voilà ma chère. '' A dit Grand Maman à Isabella en mettant les assiettes sur la table au lieu de les mettre dans le plateau. '' - J'espère que tu aimes les lasagnes et la salade du jardin. ''

'' - Oui, merci. '' A répondu Isabella. Je lui ai fait signe d'aller s'installer à la table pendant que je me dirigeais vers le réfrigérateur et j'en ai sorti une des nombreuses tasses de sang que Carlisle avait pu m'avoir à l'hôpital. Je n'étais pas encore prêt à laisser Isabella seule ici pour aller chasser et donc, Carlisle m'avait rendu ce service.

Je me suis assis en face d'elle et je l'ai vue grimacer de douleur quand elle a remué sur son siège.

Tandis qu'Isabella était en train de manger, je pouvais sentir beaucoup d'émotions conflictuelles se détacher d'elle. Comme si elle avait un débat interne à propos de quelque chose.

'' - Quelque chose te tracasse, ma chérie ? '' J'ai demandé.

Elle m'a regardé avec stupéfaction pendant une seconde, puis elle a finalement pris conscience que j'avais senti ses émotions.

'' - Humm, oui, effectivement. '' A-t-elle dit. '' - D'une certaine manière, j'ai besoin de quelques affaires. Je me demandais s'il me serait possible d'aller en ville ce week-end pour les chercher ? '' Elle semblait tellement sûre d'elle, mais ses émotions la trahissaient. Elle était nerveuse à l'idée de me le demander.

'' - Bien sûr, Chérie. '' Je lui ai dit. '' - Nous pourrions y aller ce week-end et avoir une journée de liberté. Tu as un endroit particulier où tu veux aller? ''

'' - Pas vraiment. '' Elle a dit. '' - N'importe où serait bien mais, hum... Monsieur ? '' A-t-elle dit en regardant Grand Maman par-dessus mon épaule pour voir si elle pouvait nous entendre. '' - Je n'ai pas d'argent avec moi, Alice faisait toutes nos courses et donc c'est elle qui s'occupait des cartes de crédit... Carlisle m'a toujours acheté tout ce dont j'avais besoin... '' J'ai levé la main pour l'arrêter.

'' - Isabella, je vais prendre soin de toi, tu n'auras pas besoin d'argent. En fait, je vais te procurer une carte de crédit à la première heure dans la matinée. Il y a beaucoup de choses que j'ai besoin de faire pour toi. '' Je me suis aperçu que j'avais effectivement besoin d'obtenir certaines choses pour Isabella. La carte de crédit serait facile, mais elle avait également besoin d'un téléphone portable. Financièrement, elle n'aurait jamais besoin de se soucier de l'argent et, comme elle avait vécu avec les Cullen, je savais qu'elle ne l'avait jamais fait.

Elle m'a regardé avec méfiance, mais a laissé tomber le sujet alors qu'elle finissait son dîner. Après avoir terminé, elle s'est déplacée pour aller mettre ses plats dans l'évier, mais Grand Maman a été plus rapide qu'elle.'' - Oh non, tu ne le fais pas, ma chère. Tu peux y aller, à présent. '' A-t-elle dit à Isabella en lui donnant un sourire chaleureux.

'' - Je te remercie, Grand Maman. '' Elle a répondu.

Je me suis levé et j'ai remercié Grand Maman avant de conduire Isabella hors de la pièce et la faire monter les escaliers pour nous rendre à notre chambre.

**POV Bella**

Quand nous sommes arrivés dans sa chambre à coucher et après que Jasper ait fermé la porte, j'ai donné une petite secousse sur sa main pour le guider vers le lit. Il s'est assis à l'extrémité et je suis montée sur ses genoux en prenant des précautions supplémentaires à cause de mon postérieur endolori. J'ai passé mes bras autour de sa taille et j'ai blotti ma tête contre sa poitrine. Je l'ai senti envelopper ses bras autour de moi et embrasser le dessus de ma tête.

Avec tout ce qui était arrivé aujourd'hui, j'avais simplement besoin de me sentir proche de lui. C'était comme si mes émotions étaient partout et prenaient le dessus.

'' - Chérie, j'ai été un peu distrait un peu plus tôt, mais as-tu des devoirs que tu dois faire ce soir ? '' M'a questionnée Jasper.

J'ai serré mes bras plus étroitement autour de lui, sachant qu'une fois que je lui aurais dit que j'avais effectivement des devoirs à faire ce soir, il mettrait un terme à cet instant.

'' - Hum. '' Ai-je dit. '' - Peut-être juste un peu, mais cela ne me prendra pas très longtemps pour les terminer. '' Ai-je dit doucement.

Comme je m'y attendais, il m'a posée doucement sur le lit à côté de lui. '' - Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas faire ta douche et commencer tes devoirs ? '' Il a suggéré, je serais dans mon bureau si tu as besoin de moi, d'accord ? ''

'' - D'accord. '' J'allais me pencher et lui donner un baiser quand je m'en suis abstenue. Toute cette satanée journée, j'avais été celle qui avait initié tous nos contacts physiques. J'avais agi comme un enfant collant, ce qui n'était tout simplement pas moi. Merde, qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas avec moi ? Jasper n'essayerait pas de manipuler mes émotions, n'est-ce pas ?

Après un dernier regard sur lui, je me suis dirigée vers la salle de bain et j'ai fermé la porte. Après avoir pris quelques respirations profondes, je me suis tournée vers la douche en veillant à ajouter de l'eau froide avec l'eau chaude. Seigneur, n'allais-je jamais être en mesure d'avoir encore une fois une douche chaude normale ?

J'ai rapidement pris une douche et je me suis rasée, ce qui s'est révélé être un défi puisque j'avais la chair de poule, avant de sortir de la douche pour me sécher dans une grande serviette blanche moelleuse. Je n'ai pas pris la peine de mettre un pyjama ce soir, j'ai simplement remis sur moi mon T-shirt et mon pantalon de sport avant de me diriger à nouveau dans la chambre.

Après avoir regardé autour de moi, j'ai repéré mon sac à dos sur la chaise à côté du lit. Je l'ai pris en priant celui qui pourrait être à l'écoute que j'avais noté mes devoirs pour aujourd'hui. J'ai commencé à sortir tous mes livres et j'ai finalement trouvé mon agenda au fond du sac. J'ai feuilleté les pages, jusqu'à la date d'aujourd'hui et j'ai soupiré de soulagement. J'avais noté mes devoirs ! D'une façon ou d'une autre, j'avais déjà terminé mon devoir de trigonométrie en salle d'étude et j'avais déjà bien avancé sur mon devoir d'Anglais. La seule chose que j'avais besoin de faire, c'était quelques recherches pour un devoir pour ma classe de psychologie.

Pour faire mes recherches, j'avais besoin d'Internet, ce qui voulait dire utiliser un ordinateur. Merde. Cela signifiait que pour accéder à un ordinateur, j'allais devoir demander à Jasper s'il avait un ordinateur connecté à Internet. Re-merde !

Mais il avait dit qu'il serait dans son bureau si j'avais besoin de quelque chose, il ne devrait donc pas être trop furieux si j'allais le voir pas vrai ?

Avec un gémissement de défaite, j'ai pris mon livre de psychologie, un bloc de papier et un stylo et je me suis dirigée vers le bureau de Jasper. La porte était fermée bien sûr et j'ai frappé doucement. '' - Entre, Isabella. '' A répondu Jasper.

J'ai ouvert lentement la porte et j'ai passé ma tête dans l'entrebâillement. '' - Je suis réellement désolée de te déranger, Jasper, mais je me demandais si tu avais un ordinateur avec une connexion Internet que je pourrais utiliser pour mes devoirs ? '' Je lui ai rapidement demandé d'une seule traite.

'' - Bien sûr, Chérie. '' A-t-il dit en montrant un ordinateur sur son bureau. '' - Sers-toi. ''

'' - Merci. '' Ai-je répondu en entrant dans la pièce et en fermant la porte derrière moi.

J'étais entrée deux fois dans son bureau à présent et pas une seule fois j'avais remarqué l'ordinateur posé sur son bureau. Bien que, à ma décharge, je n'avais pas réellement remarqué quoi que ce soit vu que j'y avais passé la plupart de mon temps couchée sur ses genoux à fixer le sol.

Il a tourné l'ordinateur pour qu'il soit face aux deux fauteuils en cuir, pendant que je m'installais. J'ai vu que l'ordinateur était allumé et prêt à fonctionner. Tandis que je tapais ce dont j'avais besoin dans le moteur de recherche Google, j'ai pu voir du coin de l'œil Jasper travailler sur quelque ressemblait à une carte sur laquelle il faisait des marques.

Revenant à mon ordinateur, je me suis perdue dans le monde de la psychologie et de mon devoir. Quand finalement j'ai levé les yeux, J'ai pu voir Jasper qui me regardait fixement. '' - Je pense qu'il est temps que nous nous dirigions vers le lit, Isabella. Cela fait maintenant plus de deux heures que tu travailles là-dessus. ''

Putain de merde ! Deux heures ? Hé bien au moins j'avais fini cette foutue chose et j'étais réellement fatiguée à présent. J'ai hoché la tête et j'ai bâillé en même temps, puis j'ai ramassé mes papiers et mon livre de psychologie. Jasper avait fait le tour du bureau et se tenait près de moi avant que je ne puisse me mettre debout et m'a tendu la main.

Après être arrivés une nouvelle fois dans la chambre, j'ai rapidement préparé mon sac à dos pour demain, puis je suis montée sur le lit et je me suis blottie sous la couette chaude en m'installant confortablement. Jasper a éteint la lampe et s'est mis au lit près de moi, tirant mon dos fermement contre sa poitrine et enveloppant son bras autour de ma taille de manière possessive. J'ai décidé d'être collante une dernière fois ce soir, j'ai tourné ma tête pour lui faire face et lui donner un doux baiser sur les lèvres.

'' - Bonne nuit, Jasper. '' Ai-je dit.

'' - Bonne nuit, Isabella. Dors bien, mon Amour. ''

Sur ce, j'ai laissé les ténèbres me prendre pour rêver de mon Dieu possessif aux yeux rouges qui capturait lentement mon cœur.

* * *

'' - Isabella. '' A dit une voix dans mon oreille. '' - Il est temps de se réveiller. Je veux que tu manges ton petit déjeuner dans la cuisine avec Grand Maman aujourd'hui. Ensuite, tu viendras me retrouver dans l'entrée quand tu auras terminé. Je vais te conduire à l'école, aujourd'hui. '' A dit Jasper.

'' - Non, cinq minutes de plus. '' Ai-je murmuré en m'étirant comme un chat, couchée sur mon ventre.

'' - Non, maintenant, Chérie. '' A déclaré Jasper en se levant et en me donnant une tape ferme sur les fesses.

'' - Aïe ! '' J'ai protesté bruyamment tout en sautant hors du lit comme une putain de fusée.

Jasper s'est contenté de rire et a quitté la pièce. '' - Nous avons encore trente minutes avant que nous soyons obligés de partir et tu as encore besoin de prendre ton petit déjeuner. Utilise ton temps à bon escient. '' A-t-il dit par-dessus son épaule avant de fermer la porte.

'' - Pour l'amour de Dieu. '' Ai-je murmuré sous mon souffle. Une minute, avait-il dit « Nous » ? Il me conduisait au lycée aujourd'hui ? Pourquoi ? Avant que je ne puisse vraiment réfléchir à cette question plus longtemps, je me suis dirigée vers la salle de bain. Trente minutes me donnaient juste suffisamment de temps... du moins je l'espérais.

J'ai lavé rapidement mais en profondeur mon visage et mes dents, puis j'ai brossé mes cheveux et je les ai coiffés en queue-de-cheval. Je ne portais jamais vraiment de maquillage et je ne voyais pas la nécessité de le faire aujourd'hui. Je me suis dirigée vers la commode et j'ai trouvé une belle chemise noire à manches longues et un jean. C'était parfait.

J'ai enfilé mes converses et j'ai saisi mon sac à dos avant de courir à la porte que j'ai ouverte, prête à courir en bas des escaliers. '' - Ouch ! '' Me suis-je écriée. '' - Aïe ! '' Dans ma hâte de sortir de la chambre, je n'avais pas vu Charlotte juste devant et j'avais couru directement sur elle. Si je devais faire une comparaison, je dirais que c'était l'équivalent de foncer dans un mur. Et croyez-moi, je savais ce que c'était. Malheureusement.

Charlotte a saisi mes poignets pour que je ne m'écrase pas sur le sol. '' - Oh, mon chou, pourquoi n'essayerais-tu pas de regarder devant toi avant de courir droit devant toi comme cela ? '' Charlotte a dit en gloussant.

'' - Désolée. '' Ai-je marmonné. '' - Je suis pressée. ''

'' - Je sais. '' Elle a dit. '' - Tu as encore environ quinze minutes cependant, alors allons-y ! '' Elle a attrapé ma main et s'est mise à me traîner dans les escaliers puis jusqu'à la cuisine.

Il y avait déjà un pichet de jus d'orange, une assiette de crêpes et des saucisses posés sur la table.

'' - Hé Grand Maman. '' A dit Charlotte alors que je m'approchais de la table pour m'alimenter.

'' - Salut, ma chérie. '' Grand Maman a répondu. '' - Isabella, dépêche-toi. '' A-t-elle dit en se tournant vers moi.

Ma bouche était bourrée de crêpe, j'ai donc pensé qu'il était préférable de simplement hocher la tête au lieu d'essayer de parler avec une bouche pleine de nourriture. Dix minutes plus tard, j'avais réussi à engloutir ce qui se trouvait dans mon assiette et à ingurgiter un verre de jus d'orange sans m'étouffer.

Cela devait être le petit déjeuner le plus rapide que je n'avais jamais mangé de toute ma vie. J'ai saisi mon sac à dos et la main de Charlotte, j'ai jeté un rapide '' - Merci Grand Maman. '' par-dessus mon épaule avant de traîner Charlotte dans l'entrée pour attendre Jasper.

Arrivée dans l'entrée, j'ai vu Jasper qui m'attendait debout et une fois qu'il nous a entendues venir, il nous a regardées et m'a donné un petit sourire. '' - Juste à temps, Isabella. '' Il a dit. J'ai poussé un soupir de soulagement avant de dire au revoir à Charlotte puis de me diriger vers Jasper. Nous nous sommes dirigés vers la Mercedes, mais cette fois, je me suis assise à l'avant tandis que Jasper conduisait. Une fois installée dedans et après s'être assuré que j'avais bouclé correctement ma ceinture, Jasper s'est penché et m'a donné un baiser sur les lèvres.

J'ai gémi de frustration quand il s'est reculé. Je pourrais embrasser ses lèvres pendant des heures. Il avait un goût de menthe et de vanille. Une combinaison parfaite.

Il m'a donné un petit sourire avant de sortir de l'allée. '' - Je viendrais te chercher après les cours aujourd'hui. '' A-t-il dit. '' - Oh, et voici ton nouveau téléphone. '' Il a sorti un blackberry rose, en le retournant, j'ai vu qu'il avait mon nom sur son dos.

'' - Il a tout ce dont tu pourrais avoir besoin à l'intérieur. Tu as les SMS illimités, les emails et une connexion à Internet. J'y ai déjà programmé mon numéro, ainsi que celui de Peter, Charlotte et Joseph. '' M'a-t-il dit alors que je regardais la liste des contacts qui m'a confirmé ce qu'il venait juste de dire.

'' - Merci, Jasper. '' Lui ai-je dit en lui donnant un rapide sourire. J'aimais foutrement mon nouveau téléphone !

Nous nous sommes arrêtés devant le lycée et j'ai attrapé mon sac à dos à mes pieds pour le mettre sur mes genoux avant de me tourner pour faire face à Jasper. Il m'a regardée et m'a donné un petit sourire avant de placer un doux baiser sur mon front et mes lèvres. '' - Je vais te voir dans quelques heures, petite fille. '' Il a dit. '' - Salut, Jasper. '' J'ai murmuré avant d'ouvrir la portière et sortir de la voiture.

Quand je suis sortie de la voiture, j'ai fermé la portière et j'ai à peine pu faire dix pas quand Mike Newton, « le gars qui ne peut jamais saisir la moindre allusion », s'est dirigé vers moi. Il a jeté son bras autour de mes épaules en me tirant contre son côté tout en m'appelant '' - Bébé Bells ! '' D'un ton excité. Il était toujours trop joyeux le matin.

J'ai saisi son bras qui était autour de moi et je l'ai retiré de mes épaules. Il était toujours en train de faire cela, mais je savais que Jasper regardait et je savais en mon for intérieur que cela n'allait pas bien finir pour moi.

'' - Alors, Bells. '' A dit Mike. '' - Quand as-tu obtenu une nouvelle voiture ? Je n'ai pas pu voir qui conduisait à travers les vitres teintées, ce n'est pas Carlisle qui t'a déposée aujourd'hui ? ''

Je me suis retournée pour essayer de voir Jasper et lui montrer que le bras de Mike autour de moi ne voulait rien dire, seulement pour le voir sortir à toute vitesse du parking.

Putain. Ouaip, cela n'allait très certainement pas bien finir pour moi.

* * *

**Bonne semaine à tous.**


	8. Chapitre 8

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

**L'histoire appartient à Beneath The Vagrant Alpha, elle est parue sous le titre : '' Never Knew It Could Be Like This '' lien sur mon profil. **

**Lyylla est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

**Chapitre huit : Sienne. **

**POV Bella**

Après avoir viré le basset, autrement connu sous le nom de Mike Newton, je me suis dirigée vers ma première heure de cours en pensant à ce que j'allais dire à Jasper pour lui démontrer que Mike était seulement un peu trop familier et que cela ne voulait rien dire. Je n'étais même pas certaine que Jasper soit furieux à ce sujet. Je veux dire qu'il n'était pas suffisamment bête pour être jaloux n'est-ce pas ? J'entends par là que l'homme criait « Confiance en soi » rien qu'avec son apparence.

Cependant, quelque chose en moi me disait que oui, Jasper était furieux à ce sujet et oui, Jasper était jaloux.

Merde. En gémissant, j'ai laissé tomber ma tête sur le bureau. Comment étais-je censée faire pour passer la journée alors que je pensais que Jasper était furieux contre moi ? Il était déjà assez mauvais qu'aussitôt après qu'il soit parti, ma poitrine me faisait mal puis il avait immédiatement commencé à me manquer.

Heureusement, la trigonométrie et l'histoire avaient passées assez rapidement et j'avais de la chance d'être actuellement en mesure de me concentrer et de comprendre les leçons d'aujourd'hui. C'est le sport qui a eu ma peau. Essayer de jouer au basket où, dans mon cas, d'esquiver la balle et les joueurs alors que mon esprit était concentré sur Jasper n'était pas une bonne idée. Vers la fin de l'heure de gym, j'ai réussi à trébucher sur mon pied gauche, entraînant deux autres filles avec moi puis, ne me demandez pas comment, j'ai réussi à tomber quand j'ai voulu m'asseoir sur le bord des gradins.

Après m'être dirigée vers les vestiaires pour prendre une douche et me changer, j'ai pris mon téléphone simplement pour le regarder à nouveau. Honnêtement, c'était un téléphone fabuleux ! J'ai remarqué que le haut clignotait et je l'ai déverrouillé. En regardant l'écran, j'ai vu que j'avais un nouveau texto.

**À quelle heure vas-tu aller déjeuner ? JW**

Je me suis demandé pourquoi il voulait le savoir. Est-ce qu'il allait venir ici ? Autant j'aimerais le voir, je ne veux pas qu'il vienne ici s'il doit faire une scène. J'ai regardé l'heure, j'ai vu qu'il restait quinze minutes de cours avant le déjeuner. J'ai rapidement tapé ma réponse puis je suis allée prendre ma douche sans attendre la réponse en retour.

**Cours terminé dans quinze minutes, ensuite déjeuner. Bella**

J'ai saisi mon sac à dos et je me suis rendue à la cafétéria. Aujourd'hui, j'allais faire en sorte de manger. Nous ne voulions pas une répétition de la nuit dernière pas vrai ? J'ai pris un hamburger et un jus de pomme avant de me diriger vers la table du déjeuner où Edward et Alice étaient assis.

'' - Bella ! '' A crié Alice. '' - Hé bien, tu vas avoir beaucoup d'explications à donner au Major. '' A-t-elle dit.

Génial. C'est étonnant. '' - Également ravie de te voir, Alice. '' Je l'ai taquinée. '' - Je devine que tu ne vas pas me donner le résultat de cette conversation, alors ? '' Je lui ai demandé avec espoir.

'' - Nan. '' Elle a répondu en me souriant.

Hé bien au moins elle sourit, si je devais avoir des ennuis avec une fessée ou autre chose, elle me préviendrait sûrement, pas vrai ? Ce que je veux dire c'est, quel serait l'intérêt d'avoir une sœur voyante si elle n'était même pas capable de m'aider à me sortir des ennuis !

'' - Vérifie ton téléphone, Bella. '' A-t-elle dit de manière énigmatique.

S'il y avait bien quelque chose que j'avais appris en vivant avec Alice pendant dix-sept ans, c'était de ne pas poser de questions et faire simplement ce qu'elle disait.

J'ai baissé les yeux en prenant mon téléphone. À la seconde ou je l'ai eu dans la main, il a vibré, m'alertant d'un nouveau texto. Je l'ai ouvert et j'ai vu qu'il était de Jasper.

**Juste des amis, Isabella ? **

Merde. Cela commençait sérieusement à me faire chier. Pourquoi aurais-je une raison de lui mentir ? Il m'avait déjà dit qu'il me faisait confiance.

**Oui. Juste des amis. Bella.**

J'ai levé les yeux et j'ai pu voir Alice dire quelque chose à Edward avant qu'un plateau ne soit posé près de moi sur ma droite et qu'Angela se laisse tomber à côté de moi. Je lui ai donné un rapide sourire avant de regarder à nouveau Alice avec l'intention de lui demander ce qu'elle chuchotait quand Edward et elle se sont levés ensemble et se sont préparés à partir. '' - Bella. '' A-t-elle dit. '' - Je vais te rappeler plus tard. '' Avec un dernier sourire dans ma direction, Edward et elle sont sortis de la cafétéria main dans la main.

Leurs places ont été rapidement reprises par Mike, Eric, Jessica et Lauren. Mike a évidemment pris le siège directement à ma gauche.

'' - Alors les copains, '' Ai-je dit en essayant de paraître heureuse et optimiste. '' - Quoi de neuf ? ''

'' - Nous avons pensé descendre à la plage ce week-end, Bells, tu veux venir ? Il n'est pas supposé pleuvoir. Bien sûr, ce n'est pas supposé être ensoleillé non plus. '' A dit Angela.

'' - Oh, je ne peux pas. '' Ai-je dit. '' - J'ai prévu d'aller faire les magasins et je ne suis pas certaine de savoir combien de temps cela prendra. '' Pour dire la vérité, je n'avais pas envie d'aller à la plage de toute façon. Ce serait le week-end et je voulais le passer avec Jasper.

Brusquement, mon téléphone a de nouveau vibré avec un nouveau texto.

**Hé bien, je n'aime pas la façon d'être amical de ton ami. JW.**

J'ai laissé sortir un soupir d'exaspérationet j'ai commencé à taper ma réponse quand Mike a décidé de prendre la parole.

'' - Hou là Bells, c'est le tout dernier téléphone que tu as là. Tu as obtenu un nouveau véhicule et un téléphone ce week-end ? '' Il a demandé.

'' - Quel nouveau véhicule ? '' Angela l'a questionné en me jetant un regard qui voulait dire « Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu ne m'as pas dit que tu avais obtenu une nouvelle voiture ! »

'' - Ce n'est rien. '' Ai-je marmonné, n'aimant vraiment pas la direction que prenait cette conversation. '' - Pouvons-nous laisser tomber ? '' J'ai demandé.

'' - Tu penses que la toute dernière Mercedes n'est rien ? '' A demandé Mike en ayant l'air consterné comme si je l'avais extrêmement offensé ou quelque chose comme cela. '' - Oh à propos, est-ce la nouvelle voiture de Carlisle ? Qui t'a déposée ce matin ? ''

Au lieu de lui répondre, j'ai rapidement tapé un nouveau texto pour répondre à mon compagnon.

**Tu ne devrais pas l'être. C'était un geste innocent. C'est seulement la façon dont il traite ses amis. Bella.**

Je savais que ce n'était pas très respectueux, mais bon sang, avec tout ce qui s'était passé, il y avait tout simplement trop de politesse que je pouvais supporter avant que je ne craque finalement.

En levant les yeux, j'ai vu que tout le monde me regardait toujours en attendant ma réponse. '' - Ce n'était personne, simplement un ami de la famille, c'est tout. Et c'est sa voiture, pas la mienne. '' J'ai essayé de le faire sonner comme si ce n'était pas quelque chose d'important, mais connaissant mes amis, ils n'allaient pas arrêter jusqu'à ce qu'ils obtiennent la vérité... ou du moins, la majeure partie de celle-ci.

'' - Je ne connais personne de notre âge qui puisse se permettre une voiture comme celle-là, et pourquoi un ami de ta famille voudrait t'emmener au lycée ? '' A dit Mike. '' - Est-il ton petit ami ? Ou veut-il l'être ? ''

J'ai jeté à Mike le regard le plus furieux que je pouvais. Heureusement, Angela a pris la parole avant moi. '' - Sois gentil, Mike, je suis certaine qu'il n'est simplement qu'un ami de Bella. ''

J'ai décidé de ne rien dire, au lieu de cela, j'ai terminé mon hamburger.

À ma grande surprise, ils ont abandonné la conversation sur mon moyen de transport et ont commencé à planifier leurs déplacements pour leur week-end à la plage. Une vibration dans ma paume m'a informée que j'avais un nouveau message.

**Oh, Isabella, quand vas-tu apprendre ? PERSONNE ne doit te toucher. En aucun cas. Tu es ma compagne et tu m'appartiens. JW.**

Merde. En parlant de mettre les pieds dans le plat. J'avais besoin de faire un contrôle des dommages et rapidement. Mon cul n'allait pas pouvoir prendre une autre raclée. L'opération lécher le cul du Major était de mise.

**Maître, tu sais que je suis à toi. Mon corps, mon esprit et mon âme t'appartiennent, à toi et à toi seul. Je suis désolée pour mon ami. Cela ne se reproduira pas. Ta Bella. **

C'était la première fois que je l'appelais « maître ». Au départ, je m'étais promis de ne jamais l'appeler comme cela, mais à présent, cela me semblait opportun parce que c'était ce qu'il était. Il était le « maître » de la maison et intérieurement, je savais qu'il était mon « maître ». Il n'y avait rien que je ne ferais pas pour cet homme.

Il m'a répondu plus vite que je ne m'y attendais.

**Mon chou, tu dis cela comme si tu le croyais. Nous allons voir si tu l'as réellement accepté quand nous rentrerons à la maison, aujourd'hui. JW. **

Putain ! Il semblerait que je ne savais tout simplement pas dire les bonnes paroles aujourd'hui. Combien de temps avais-je besoin de faire de l'auto-stop pour aller jusqu'au Canada ? Non, oublions le Canada. Au Texas ? Quelque part d'ensoleillée... Je pourrais aller trouver Alice, je suis certaine qu'elle me laisserait lui emprunter de l'argent pour me rendre au Texas et puis je pourrais m'acheter un chapeau de cow-girl pour m'intégrer, parce que c'est ce qu'elles portent là-bas, pas vrai ? Ensuite je pourrais trouver un endroit pour vivre près de la plage et puis... Bzzzzz ! J'ai été sortie de ma rêverie par un nouveau texto. Oh merde. En l'ouvrant , j'ai vu qu'il venait Alice.

**Ne sois pas idiote, Bella. Le Texas ? Un chapeau de cow-boy te donnerait de gros problèmes avec tes cheveux, l'humidité les ferait frisotter de façon encore pire que ceux de Weird Al****1****.****Rentre à la maison de Jasper, au lieu de flipper. Je t'aime, Alice. **

Satané petit lutin ! Comment diable avait-elle obtenu mon nouveau numéro de téléphone de toute façon ? J'ai vraiment pensé que j'avais une excellente idée. D'accord, je sais que je n'aurais jamais passé au travers les mailles du filet, cependant, pour échapper à une autre fessée ? Hé bien, l'idée avait quelques mérites.

Quand la cloche a sonné pour annoncer la fin du déjeuner, j'ai suivi mes amis hors de la cafétéria pour me rendre à notre prochain cours. Quand la cloche de fin du dernier cours de la journée a sonné, j'étais émotionnellement vidée. J'étais tellement inquiète de ce qui m'attendait en retrouvant Jasper que j'avais à peine pu suivre mes cours de l'après-midi.

Alors que je prenais les livres dont j'avais besoin pour rentrer à la maison ce soir, Angela et Mike m'ont retrouvée près de mon casier. '' - Hé les copains, quoi de neuf ? '' J'ai demandé.

'' - Pas grand-chose. '' A répondu Angela. '' - Je voulais simplement jeter un coup d'œil sur la Mercedes géniale dont Mike n'a pas arrêté de me parler pendant les cours. Est-ce que l'ami de ta famille vient également te chercher aujourd'hui ? '' Elle a demandé.

Beurk. '' - Oh, allez les copains. Ce n'est seulement qu'une voiture ! '' Ai-je dit. Cela commençait réellement à me taper sur les nerfs. Pourquoi lui accordaient-ils autant d'importance ? Quand j'ai regardé leurs expressions, j'ai compris qu'ils n'allaient pas laisser tomber. En soupirant, j'ai cédé. '' - Très bien, oui il vient me chercher aujourd'hui, vous pourrez le rencontrer si vous voulez. '' Sur ce, j'ai fermé la porte de mon casier en la claquant et je me suis dirigée vers la sortie du lycée.

Jasper se trouvait là, appuyé contre le capot de la Mercedes. Il portait un jean déchiré et un tee-shirt blanc qui semblait être peint sur lui et qui définissait tous ses muscles. Et il était tout à moi. Ouah, je ne m'attendais pas à avoir ce train de pensées.

Quand j'ai regardé Mike et Angela, j'ai pu voir qu'il n'était pas ce à quoi ils s'attendaient. Angela avait l'air troublé et Mike semblait juste avoir les boules. Arrivés devant Jasper, j'ai commencé à faire les présentations.

'' - Jasper, voici Mike et Angela, mes amis. Mike, Angela, je vous présente Jasper, un ami de mon père. '' J'ai fait en sorte d'ajouter cette dernière partie pour le bénéfice de Jasper. '' - Jasper, ils voulaient voir ta voiture. '' Je lui ai dit en souriant.

'' - Ravi de vous rencontrer. '' A dit Jasper en hochant la tête dans leur direction.

'' - Nous sommes également ravis de vous rencontrer Mr. Jasper. '' A déclaré Angela. '' - Mike avait raison, vous avez une très belle voiture. ''

'' - Je vous remercie. Elle vaut incontestablement chaque penny dépensé. '' A déclaré Jasper. '' - Mais si vous voulez bien nous excuser, je dois ramener Bella à la maison à présent. ''

'' - Bien sûr, je te vois demain, Bella. '' A dit Angela.

Quand ils se sont écartés, Jasper m'a aidée à monter dans le siège passager en me donnant un tendre baiser sur les lèvres. Merde. C'était ce que je voulais éviter. Jasper essayait de leur montrer que j'étais à lui. Seulement, il y avait un gros problème avec cela.

Puis il s'est installé dans le siège du conducteur, il a démarré la voiture et a quitté le parking.

'' - Tu as beaucoup d'explications à donner, Isabella. '' A-t-il dit d'une voix effrayante. '' - Mais pas ici. ''

Nous avons roulé en silence pendant tout le reste du trajet. Même si Jasper était en colère contre moi, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'être heureuse qu'il soit à mes côtés. Il m'avait réellement manqué pendant toute la journée. J'ai timidement levé la main et j'ai enlevé sa main droite du volant pour lier mes doigts avec les siens. À ma grande surprise, il ne l'a pas reprise. Il m'a regardée et a souri et je lui ai donné un petit sourire en retour.

Après s'être garé dans l'allée, Jasper s'est tourné vers moi. '' - Le jacuzzi ? '' Il a demandé.

J'ai hoché la tête pour acquiescer et je me suis penchée vers lui pour l'embrasser. J'ai essayé de lui montrer avec mon baiser à quel point il en était venu à signifier pour moi en un aussi cours laps de temps. Lui montrer à quel point je le voulais et avais besoin de lui. J'ai dessiné sa lèvre inférieure avec ma langue pour demander l'entrée. Quand il a ouvert la bouche pour me le permettre, j'ai poussé ma langue à l'intérieur de sa bouche pour l'explorer, gagnant un grognement de la part de Jasper.

Avant de le savoir, il a commencé à m'embrasser férocement en retour, me dominant avec son baiser. Il a reculé quand j'ai dû reprendre mon souffle, mais il a continué à laisser de légers baisers sur mes joues et mon front.

'' - Rentrons à l'intérieur, Chérie, pour aller nous changer et mettre nos maillots. '' Sur ce, il a ouvert mon côté de portière avant même de m'être rendu compte qu'il était sorti de la voiture. Main dans la main, nous sommes entrés dans sa chambre à coucher. Je me suis dirigée vers le tiroir qui contenait les bikinis étriqués et cette fois, j'en ai choisi un rose.

Comme la dernière fois, je me suis changée dans la salle de bains alors qu'il se changeait dans la chambre. Quand j'ai été certaine de m'être étroitement enveloppée dans une serviette, je suis sortie et nous nous sommes dirigés vers le jacuzzi.

Cette fois, je suis montée sur le dos de Jasper quand nous nous sommes dirigés vers le centre de la piscine. Encore une fois, je suis montée la première dans le jacuzzi et il m'a suivie, s'asseyant au même endroit que la veille. Je me suis assise à côté de lui alors que les jets tourbillonnaient autour de nous et j'ai placé ma tête sur sa poitrine.

C'était réellement une belle façon de soulager les tensions de la journée. J'ai pris une profonde respiration, sachant que je devais dire quelque chose dans une tentative de dernière minute pour éviter une fessée.

'' - Major, s'il te plaît, ne sois pas en colère contre moi. Je... '' Mais Jasper m'a coupée avec ses lèvres. Il m'a fallu une seconde pour me remettre du choc avant de pouvoir répondre à son baiser. Sans rompre le contact avec lui, j'ai passé ma jambe droite au-dessus des siennes afin de m'asseoir sur ses genoux pour le chevaucher en plaçant mes mains sur sa poitrine pour les faire glisser sur la toison qui s'y trouvait. Ses mains étaient fermement placées sur mes hanches comme s'il avait peur de les déplacer.

Tandis que nos langues exploraient la bouche de l'autre, j'ai su que c'était ce que je voulais. Ce serait toujours lui et seulement lui. Je pouvais le sentir devenir dur sous moi et j'ai décidé de continuer jusqu'au niveau suivant.

Je me suis broyée contre lui, l'obligeant à laisser échapper un grognement sauvage.

Il s'est écarté de mes lèvres et m'a regardée dans les yeux. '' - Isabella, je t'ai dit aujourd'hui que nous allions voir si tu m'avais déjà accepté comme ton compagnon ou pas. D'après tes sentiments, je dirais que c'est le cas, mais j'ai quelque chose de différent à l'esprit pour toi. ''

Sur ce, il a écrasé ses lèvres sur les miennes, me faisant gémir de satisfaction. Je lui ai envoyé autant d'amour et de désir que je pouvais en espérant qu'il pourrait voir que je savais réellement que je lui appartenais. Tandis qu'il m'embrassait, il a fait glisser ses mains de mes hanches à ma taille avant de remonter jusqu'à mes épaules. J'ai tremblé, mais je n'ai jamais rompu le contact avec lui. Il a continué en descendant, mais ne s'est pas arrêté à mes hanches cette fois. Il a saisi mon cul et l'a serré. Pas très doucement cependant, me faisant de nouveau gémir de plaisir.

Il a fait glisser sa main entre nous, il a accroché un doigt sur l'entrejambe de mon maillot de bain, le poussant sur le côté et exposant le bas de mon corps, même s'il ne pouvait probablement pas le voir à travers les bulles que les jets dégageaient.

J'ai éloigné mes lèvres des siennes et j'ai laissé tomber ma tête sur son épaule.

'' - Je veux que tu sentes ce que je peux faire pour toi, Isabella. Tu sais comment ton corps réagit à moi. À mon toucher. Ton corps sait qu'il est à moi. '' A-t-il dit en commençant doucement à effleurer les lèvres de ma chatte avec ses doigts. Il a atteint mon clitoris et s'est mis à le caresser, me faisant sursauter de surprise.

'' - Doucement, Chérie. '' A dit Jasper. Ses doigts ont continué à glisser de haut en bas sur mon clitoris avant de se rendre à l'endroit où je le voulais le plus. Il a frotté son doigt contre mon entrée et je l'ai entendu pousser un petit soupir. '' - Tu es tellement mouillée pour moi, Chérie. '' Il a dit. La seule chose que j'ai pu faire, c'est de hocher la tête, toutes pensées cohérentes ayant disparu de mon esprit. J'ai balancé mes hanches sur sa main dans l'espoir de lui faire savoir simplement à quel point j'avais besoin de son doigt en moi.

Il a doucement avancé son doigt et l'a glissé à l'intérieur de moi. Je pouvais me sentir m'étirer autour de celui-ci. Il le déplaçait lentement d'avant en arrière, mon estomac se serrant avec anticipation. Avec précaution, je l'ai senti ajouter un autre doigt à l'intérieur de moi. Cela commençait à faire mal et je suppose qu'il pouvait sentir mon malaise, parce qu'il a posé son pouce sur mon clitoris tout en déplaçant toujours ses deux doigts d'avant en arrière.

Le resserrement de mon estomac s'est accentué et j'ai su que j'allais vivre mon premier orgasme. '' - S'il te plaît, Jasper. '' Ai-je murmuré. '' - Ne t'arrête pas. '' Il a levé ma tête avec son autre main et a pressé ses lèvres sur les miennes, poussant sa langue dans ma bouche. Son pouce a commencé à bouger plus rapidement et j'ai commencé à bouger mes hanches de haut en bas sur ses doigts. '' - Laisse-toi aller, petite fille, jouis pour moi. '' Cela a été suffisant et j'ai explosé, sa bouche avalant mes cris.

J'ai continué à chevaucher ses doigts pendant que j'atteignais le paroxysme de mon orgasme avant de m'effondrer dans ses bras. Il a retiré ses doigts et a replacé mon maillot de bain à sa place initiale. J'avais ma tête contre sa poitrine et la seule chose que je pouvais faire, c'était de respirer fortement alors que Jasper frottait des cercles de haut en bas sur mon dos.

J'ai pris une profonde respiration et j'ai prononcé le seul mot que je savais être le plus important pour lui. '' - Tienne. '' Ai-je dis en me pelotonnant dans ses bras.

* * *

**1\. Alfred Matthew '' Weird Al'' Yankovic est né en 1959 à Downey en Californie. Il est chanteur, musicien, auteur-compositeur, acteur, accordéoniste et producteur de télévision américain. Sa crinière est facilement reconnaissable. ( Wikipédia ) **

**Bonne semaine à tous. **


	9. Chapitre 9

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

**L'histoire appartient à Beneath The Vagrant Alpha, elle est parue sous le titre : '' Never Knew It Could Be Like This '' lien sur mon profil. **

**Lyylla est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

**Chapitre neuf : La vie d'un Major. **

Toc, toc, toc.

'' - Entrez. '' Ai-je grogné. Il valait mieux que ce soit une urgence. Ils savaient qu'il valait mieux ne pas me déranger à moins que ce ne soit le cas.

Quand la porte s'est ouverte, James, un de mes gardes et entraîneurs, est entré. '' - Major, je suis désolé de te déranger, mais un des nouveau-nés est hors de contrôle. Souhaites-tu avoir une chance de le calmer ou désires-tu que nous nous occupions de lui ? Il est prometteur de sorte que sa mort n'est peut-être pas la meilleure solution... ''

J'ai lu le texto d'Isabella et je n'ai pas été heureux. Donc ce nouveau-né était sur le point de voir la colère du Major Whitlock. '' - J'arrive. '' Ai-je dit.

Aro venait juste de m'envoyer environ vingt vampires nouveau-nés qu'il voulait que nous entraînions afin qu'ils deviennent une partie de la garde à Volterra. Aro était un tel crétin par moments. Franchement, c'est un homme qui fait tout pour garder notre existence secrète et il envoie vingt vampires nouveau-nés et assoiffés de sang dans cette foutue ville de Forks ? Il a eu de la chance que mon manoir soit isolé. Cela et le fait que j'avais les meilleurs gardes de ma maison avec moi, je savais donc qu'ils pourraient s'en occuper.

Sur les vingt nouveau-nés, seulement cinq ou six survivraient et seraient renvoyés à Aro une fois leur formation terminée.

J'ai jeté mon téléphone, le faisant tomber sur la table et j'ai couru dehors à vitesse de vampire jusqu'à l'arrière-cour où les nouveau-nés étaient détenus. La fumée pourpre venait de la grange à environ quatre-vingt-dix mètres de là. Merde, nous en avions déjà perdu quelques-uns ? En regardant sur ma gauche, j'ai vu Peter, James et un autre garde, Cole, lutter pour maîtriser le nouveau-né dont James m'avait parlé.

Je me suis dirigé nonchalamment vers eux en envoyant des vagues de calme à plusieurs reprises au nouveau-né. Il a immédiatement cessé de se débattre et de grogner, gisant immobile sur le sol. Peter, James et Cole se sont remis sur leurs pieds.

'' - James et Cole, allez terminer la formation d'aujourd'hui avec ceux qui restent. Combien en restent-ils actuellement ? '' Ai-je grogné, les yeux durs. Ils savaient qu'il valait mieux ne pas se débarrasser de trop de nouveau-nés à la fois.

Ils se sont regardés avant de se tourner vers moi. '' - Dix avec celui-là. '' A déclaré James en hochant la tête en direction du nouveau-né à présent à mes pieds. '' - Les autres n'avaient pas le potentiel ni le contrôle nécessaire pour... '' Il s'est immédiatement tu dès qu'il a vu mon expression. Je n'étais pas content.

'' - Du contrôle ? '' J'ai craché en le regardant. '' - Ils sont des putains de nouveau-nés, des vampires assoiffés de sang, espèce de connard débile ! '' Putain, je n'avais vraiment pas besoin de cela aujourd'hui. Si nous ne donnions pas à Aro quelques gardes bien entraînés, il allait nous envoyer un autre groupe de nouveau-nés et avec Isabella présente ici maintenant, je n'en voulais pas autant dans les environs.

'' - Tu ferais mieux de prier pour ta vie de mort-vivant pour que ces dix derniers aient le potentiel dont nous avons besoin afin que nous puissions envoyer la majorité d'entre eux de retour à Aro. '' Ai-je sifflé en frappant mon doigt contre sa poitrine.

Je pouvais sentir la peur rayonner autour d'eux et cela m'a donné une sensation de plaisir. Personne ne me faisait chier. '' - Maintenant, ALLEZ-Y ! '' Je les ai regardés faire demi-tour et courir à vitesse de vampire vers le reste de ma garde pour terminer la journée d'entraînement avec les nouveau-nés qui restaient.

En soupirant, j'ai fait signe à Peter de me rejoindre, le nouveau-né toujours couché à mes pieds. Pendant mon bref entretien avec James et Cole, je m'étais assuré de maintenir un flot constant de léthargie sur lui pour le faire se tenir tranquille.

'' - Quelles sont tes intentions avec ce type, Major ? '' A demandé Peter.

'' - À toi de me le dire, Peter. '' Ai-je répondu. '' - Tu es celui qui connaît la merde. A-t-il le potentiel pour être une partie de la garde d'Aro ? ''

'' - Oui, Monsieur. '' A-t-il répondu. '' - Je vois un réel potentiel en lui. Je vais le garder. ''

Voilà ce que j'aimais chez Peter, même s'il était mon frère, il savait faire preuve de respect envers moi devant tout le monde. Ce n'était pas qu'il ne voulait pas, mais il était le seul, autre que Carlisle, qui pouvait rire et plaisanter avec moi à tout autre moment, mais quand nous étions avec les autres ou quand nous travaillions comme c'était le cas en ce moment, il faisait toujours preuve de respect même s'il était plus que probable qu'il savait pertinemment que je ne lui ferais jamais de mal s'il ne le faisait pas.

'' - Très bien, je te remercie, Peter. '' Ai-je dit en regardant le vampire devant moi. Je l'ai sorti de sa léthargie pour qu'il puisse parler puis j'ai baissé le regard sur lui avant de commencer à lui parler. '' - Quel est ton nom ? '' Je lui ai demandé.

'' - Sean. '' Il a répondu en levant les yeux sur moi. Je pouvais sentir son incertitude et un soupçon de peur venir de lui. Bien !

'' - Hé bien, Sean. '' Ai-je dit avec du venin dans ma voix. '' - Essaye de nouveau ces conneries et je ne vais pas hésiter à mettre un terme à ta vie. Tu as le potentiel que nous voulons et je crois que tu pourrais aller loin, mais nous n'y regarderons pas à deux fois pour mettre fin à ta vie si tu deviens trop gênant. C'est compris ? ''

'' - O... Oui. '' Il a bégayé.

'' - Bien. Continue Peter. '' Ai-je dit avant de me diriger vers les autres vampires rassemblés de l'autre côté de la cour. Il était temps que j'aille juger le reste d'entre eux et voir ceux qui avaient le potentiel qu'Aro recherchait.

* * *

J'ai de nouveau regardé le texto suite à ma conversation avec Isabella et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'être un peu amusé. La plupart du temps, j'étais agacé et énervé, mais néanmoins amusé. Même après sa fessée pour avoir été irrespectueuse, elle était encore un peu sarcastique mais elle était ensuite venue avec les paroles correctes pour atténuer la plupart de ma colère. Et une partie de moi avait aimé cela. C'était comme cela qu'elle était et j'aimais tout d'elle.

Je détestais la façon dont elle minimisait les actions de ce garçon cependant, mais je gérais cela sans problème.

'' - Peter. '' Ai-je dit d'un ton de voix normal. '' - Viens me trouver dans mon bureau, s'il te plaît. '' Je savais qu'il m'entendait. Être un vampire donnait quelques avantages. Environ cinq secondes plus tard, on a frappé à ma porte.

'' - Entre, Peter. '' Ai-je appelé.

Après avoir fermé la porte, il s'est assis devant moi et m'a regardé dans les yeux. '' - C'est bien pour moi. '' A-t-il dit.

'' - Hein, quoi ? '' Lui ai-je demandé avec perplexité.

Il a simplement souri. '' - Tu peux inscrire Charlotte dans le même lycée que Bella. Personnellement, je pense que Charlotte va prendre plaisir à sortir de la maison quelques heures par jour. De plus, elle aime vraiment Bella. Je pense que c'est une bonne idée. ''

'' - Comment diable as-tu su ce que je voulais te demander ? '' Bien sûr, il l'avait déjà fait dans le passé. J'avais l'impression qu'il savait ce que je pensais ou quelque chose comme cela, mais il le faisait si rarement que lorsqu'il le faisait, cela me prenait toujours au dépourvu.

Il a simplement continué à rire, salaud suffisant. '' - Comme tu l'as déjà dit, Major, je sais seulement quelques merdes. '' A-t-il dit en me donnant un large sourire. '' - Et merci d'avoir demandé, nous savons tous les deux que tu n'avais pas besoin de le faire. ''

Je l'ai simplement regardé quelques secondes de plus avant de secouer la tête et continuer. '' - Très bien, il y a un garçon là-bas qui a touché Isabella aujourd'hui et je ne suis pas très content à ce sujet. De plus, Isabella minimise toute la situation. Je veux que Charlotte aille là-bas comme garde du corps pour tenir les garçons loin de mon Isabella. '' Je lui ai dit. Le fait même d'en parler a commencé à me mettre de nouveau en fureur. J'avais besoin de garder cette merde sous contrôle.

'' - Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas t'inscrire et la conduire à chaque classe dans le style homme des cavernes ? '' A-t-il demandé en plaisantant toujours.

'' - Peter, est-ce que je ressemble à un étudiant de dix-huit ans pour toi ? J'avais vingt-cinq ans quand j'ai été transformé, ils ne me laisseront jamais m'inscrire. De plus, j'ai trop de travail à faire ici pour faire cela, je ne peux pas disparaître. ''

'' - Oui, je comprends Major. '' A déclaré Peter avec sympathie. '' - Hé bien, comme je l'ai déjà dit, c'est bien pour moi. Je vais dire à Charlotte qu'elle doit s'inscrire et commencer le lycée avec Bella demain. Elle va aimer cela. ''

'' - Très bien, merci Peter. Je vais aller chercher Bella maintenant. Je vais te voir dans deux jours. '' Ai-je dit en l'accompagnant jusqu'à la porte.

Il a été facile d'inscrire Charlotte, j'ai même pu la faire aller dans tous les mêmes cours qu'Isabella. Cela aurait été mieux si j'avais pu être celui qui s'était inscrit avec elle, mais je me sentais mieux en sachant que Charlotte allait le faire à ma place.

Quand je suis arrivé sur le parking, j'ai décidé d'attendre Isabella près de la voiture. Quand je l'ai vue sortir, j'ai reconnu le même garçon que ce matin à côté d'elle. Je ne savais pas qui était la jeune fille cependant. Ce qui m'a surpris le plus, ce fut l'émotion passagère d'Isabella. Elle avait ressenti une pointe de possessivité quand elle m'avait vu, puis elle avait disparu. J'ai à peine pu cacher mon sourire béat. Oui, elle le savait. Tout autant elle était à moi, j'étais définitivement à elle.

En plus de cela, le garçon était jaloux de ma voiture et la jeune fille à côté d'Isabella projetait une tonne de désir. J'espérais que c'était pour la voiture.

'' - Jasper, voici Mike et Angela, mes amis. Mike, Angela, je vous présente Jasper, un ami de mon père. Jasper, ils voulaient voir ta voiture. '' A dit Isabella.

C'est quoi ce délire ? Un ami de son père ? _Hé bien, ce qui ne me fait pas du tout ressembler à un vieux pervers._ Ai-je pensé sarcastiquement.

J'ai tout de même fait bonne figure et dès que l'occasion s'est présentée, je l'ai prise et j'ai embrassé Isabella devant ses amis. L'animal en moi voulait la prendre contre le capot de ma voiture, mais quelque chose m'a dit que cela ne se passerait pas très bien. J'ai pu sentir sa panique et son anxiété, mais je n'arrivais pas à trouver pourquoi.

Quand je suis entré dans la voiture, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de penser que j'avais étouffé le problème dans l'œuf. Qu'elle leur explique à présent pourquoi elle avait embrassé _l'ami_ de son père.

'' - Tu as beaucoup d'explications à donner, Isabella. '' Lui ai-je dit d'une voix furieuse. '' - Mais pas ici. ''

À mes yeux, cela donnait l'impression qu'Isabella avait honte de notre relation et ne voulait pas que quelqu'un l'apprenne. Plus j'y pensais, plus je devenais furieux. Oh oui, elle allait savoir à qui elle appartenait avant la fin de la nuit. Il était finalement temps que je le lui montre. Il y avait un besoin en moi que je ne pouvais pas retenir plus longtemps. Et je ne voulais pas de toute façon.

Après qu'elle soit entrée dans le jacuzzi, rien ne pouvait plus me retenir. Il était temps qu'elle prenne sa première leçon avec le Major.

Le désir qui sortait d'elle était vraiment incroyable. J'ai dû me contrôler à deux reprises pour être certain que je ne projetais pas tellement c'était puissant. Elle était prête pour moi et cela ne prendrait plus très longtemps désormais avant que je la réclame.

Comme si elle lisait mon esprit, elle a dit le seul mot qui pouvait me faire savoir qu'elle était prête. _Tienne_. Entendre ce mot sortir de sa bouche a fait naître en moi un instinct primal. Il m'a fallu toute ma volonté pour ne pas la prendre dans le jacuzzi et lui montrer à quel point sa déclaration était vraie.

Je l'ai soulevée et je l'ai portée jusqu'à nos serviettes, une fois qu'elle a été enveloppée étroitement dans l'une d'elles, j'ai couru avec elle jusqu'à notre chambre. Après avoir obtenu une rapide évaluation de ses émotions, je savais qu'elle était mentalement et à présent physiquement épuisée. Était-ce réellement le lycée qui l'épuisait comme cela ?

Quand je l'ai posée sur ses pieds, je suis allé jusqu'à la commode pour sortir son pyjama. '' - Tiens, Isabella. '' Ai-je dit en lui tendant les vêtements. '' - Va les mettre et ensuite, viens me rejoindre ici quand tu auras terminé. Il y a plusieurs choses dont nous avons besoin de discuter. '' Je lui ai dit.

Elle a hoché la tête et est entrée dans la salle de bain tandis que je me dépouillais rapidement de mon maillot de bain humide pour mettre un short et un tee-shirt avant de m'asseoir sur le bord du lit.

Je n'ai pas attendu longtemps avant qu'elle sorte de la salle de bain et elle a grimpé sur mes genoux. J'ai enveloppé mes bras autour d'elle et j'ai posé ma tête sur le dessus de la sienne. Le simple fait de l'avoir dans mes bras me faisait bien des choses, la plus importante étant qu'elle réussissait toujours à me calmer, même si c'était après elle que j'étais en colère.

'' - Très bien, Isabella, première chose pour commencer, après le petit affichage de tes _amis_ aujourd'hui, j'ai pris la liberté d'inscrire Charlotte dans ton lycée aujourd'hui. Je suis parvenu à m'arranger pour que son emploi du temps soit le reflet du tien afin que tu ne restes pas seule. '' Lui ai-je dit. Elle m'a regardé d'un air incrédule. '' - Charlotte va venir au lycée avec moi ? ''

'' - Oui. '' Lui ai-je répondu en attendant de voir sa réaction à cela.

Brusquement, j'ai ressenti de la joie et du bonheur assortis d'un soupçon d'irritation venir d'elle. Au moins, ses émotions les plus dominantes étaient positives.

'' - Jasper, tu es ridicule, mais si cela peut soulager ton esprit, c'est très bien. De plus, j'aime vraiment beaucoup Charlotte. '' A-t-elle dit en posant sa tête sur ma poitrine.

'' - Hé bien, je suis heureux que tu approuves cela, chérie, mais elle y serait allée que tu l'acceptes ou pas. '' Lui ai-je dit. Je voulais qu'elle sache qu'une fois que j'avais pris une décision, j'allais m'y tenir.

'' - Veux-tu que nous regardions un film ensemble pendant que nous attendons que ton dîner soit prêt ? '' Lui ai-je demandé. Je voulais passer plus de temps avec elle et le travail que j'avais pouvait attendre jusqu'à ce qu'elle se soit endormie. Mais je voulais également que nous soyons seuls. J'aurais besoin de l'emmener bientôt à la salle de cinéma cependant. Je ne pensais pas que Charlotte avait eu le temps de la lui montrer la dernière fois.

Elle m'a donné un petit sourire et elle s'est penchée pour m'embrasser doucement sur les lèvres. '' - J'en serais ravie, Major. ''

'' - Tu joues avec le feu, Chérie. Tu joues avec le feu. '' Ai-je murmuré contre ses lèvres avant de m'emparer de sa bouche.

**POV Bella**

J'avais toujours pu voir l'amour que Carlisle, Edward et Emmett avaient pour leurs compagnes. C'était toujours présent dans leurs actions. Les gars faisaient toujours passer les filles en premier, même moi, et je n'étais pourtant pas une de leurs compagnes. Ce qui m'avait profondément marquée, c'est de voir à quel point Jasper se souciait de moi la nuit dernière. Pas la partie jacuzzi, même si cette partie avait été foutrement incroyable, mais après avoir terminé de nous peloter, nous nous étions assis contre la tête de lit, moi entre ses jambes, et Jasper m'avait donné la télécommande en me disant de choisir un film.

Il faut être un vrai homme pour regarder un film de fille et je m'étais dit que lorsque j'aurai choisi un film, il allait se lever et partir, mais il ne l'avait pas fait. Il m'avait simplement serrée plus près de lui et m'avait chuchoté à l'oreille : '' - Tu sais, vu à quel point ce film est irréaliste, il est vraiment bon. '' Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de rire à cette déclaration. Ensuite, mon grand méchant Major a ajouté : '' - Miss Détective, qui c'est ? ''

Après avoir eu mon dîner, j'étais vraiment fatiguée à la suite de tous ces événements passionnants et comme je n'avais pas de devoirs, Jasper a levé la couette et m'a couchée sur sa poitrine ou j'ai dormi toute la nuit, me blottissant contre mon surprotecteur vampire jaloux.

Jasper m'a dit qu'il nous conduirait au lycée et viendrait nous chercher à partir de maintenant. Quand il nous a déposées, il a fait le tour de la voiture et nous a ouvert les portières, me donnant un tendre baiser d'au revoir sur les lèvres. J'ai décidé de ne pas le repousser, si quelqu'un l'a vu et décidait de faire appel à la loi pour viol, c'était son problème.

Expliquer cela à mes amis était une autre histoire cependant. J'ai essayé de faire passer Jasper pour quelqu'un de dix-huit ans, mais cela n'a pas fonctionné. En fin de compte, je leur ai essentiellement dit de s'occuper de leurs propres affaires et qu'il leur suffisait de savoir que j'étais heureuse.

'' - Oh mon Dieu, Bella, les humains sont dégoûtants ! '' A dit Charlotte quand nous sommes entrées ensemble dans la cafétéria. Je me suis tournée vers elle en levant les sourcils. '' - Hé bien, pas toi bien sûr. '' A-t-elle dit en me donnant un rapide baiser sur la joue. '' - Mais honnêtement, regarde ça ! '' A-t-elle dit en me montrant un burrito qui donnait l'impression de devoir être mis au plus vite au rencart plutôt que sur le plateau du déjeuner d'un quelconque étudiant.

J'ai commencé à rire et j'ai saisi sa main pour la conduire à la file d'attente du déjeuner avec moi.

Après avoir obtenu mon déjeuner, nous nous sommes dirigées vers la table habituelle d'Alice et Edward qui nous ont informées que, puisque Charlotte était là pour me tenir compagnie désormais, ils allaient faire semblant d'aller dans une autre école pour aller à Paris pendant un mois pour un quelconque défilé de mode extravagant.

'' - Mais ne t'inquiète pas, Bella, si je vois quoi que ce soit que tu as besoin de savoir pour te préparer, je te le ferais savoir. '' A dit Alice en me faisant un clin d'œil.

'' - Chic alors, merci Alice ! '' Ai-je dit avec sarcasme en levant les yeux au ciel avant de la regarder. Elle allait réellement me manquer cependant.

Présenter Charlotte à mon groupe d'amis a été facile. Elle s'adaptait parfaitement avec ses yeux violets. C'était vraiment drôle, elle avait choisi des verres de contact qui donnaient l'impression que ses yeux étaient violets et elle avait refusé de les changer en disant qu'ils lui donnaient l'impression d'être spéciale. Cela avait peu d'importance, mais cela a permis qu'elle soit un sujet de conversation pendant une heure ou deux.

**~Flashback~ **

_Peter, Jasper et moi étions dans la cuisine quand Charlotte est arrivée en courant pour nous montrer sa nouvelle « apparence ». _

_'' - Charlotte, sois raisonnable. '' Avait déclaré Peter. '' - Combien d'humains avec des yeux violets connais-tu ? ''_

_'' - Peter chéri, c'est exactement le résultat que je veux obtenir ! '' Elle s'était exclamée. '' - C'est étrange et c'est ce que vont penser les étudiants du lycée, ensuite, comme je vais traîner avec Bella, ils vont penser également qu'elle est bizarre, par conséquent, cela va rendre mon travail de garder tous ces garçons assoiffés de désir loin d'elle, ce qui le rendra beaucoup plus facile à faire ! '' _

_Après ce petit discours, Jasper avait, bien sûr, dû ajouter son grain de sel._

_'' - Hé bien, je pense que c'est une brillante idée, Charlotte. '' Avait-il dit. _

_Je me suis assise dans mon fauteuil, secouée par un rire silencieux. Je pourrais vraiment apprendre beaucoup de Charlotte. _

_Son nouveau surnom était : le monstre aux yeux violet. _

**~Fin du flashack~ **

Les jours ont passé rapidement et j'ai commencé à devenir excitée à l'idée d'aller faire les magasins le samedi. Peter et Charlotte allaient venir avec nous.

Le vendredi matin, je me suis préparée pour mon cours de gym quand Angela m'a tirée à l'écart sur le côté.

'' - Bella, je peux te parler une minute ? '' A-t-elle demandé juste avant que je ne sorte des vestiaires avec Char.

'' - Bien sûr. '' Lui ai-je dit. '' - Je vais te rattraper plus tard. '' Ai-je dit à Charlotte. Je savais qu'elle allait entendre notre conversation, quoi qu'il arrive.

'' - Bella, je suis inquiète pour toi. '' Angela a dit rapidement. '' - Je sais que tu nous as dit de ne pas nous inquiéter, mais tu es mon amie et je sais que Jasper doit avoir environ vingt-quatre ans sinon plus. Ce n'est pas une relation saine et les gens commencent à se méfier. ''

Je savais que cela allait arriver. Merde ! Si les gens commençaient à parler parce qu'ils pensaient que mon petit ami était beaucoup trop vieux, je me demandais ce qu'ils feraient s'ils apprenaient que je vivais avec lui ?

'' - De quoi donc est-ce qu'ils se méfient? '' Ai-je demandé en essayant de faire l'idiote.

'' - Hé bien, Jessica vous a vus tous les deux l'autre jour de sa voiture et tu sais à quel point elle est bavarde et veut simplement l'attention. Hé bien, elle prétend que certains enseignants vous ont également vus et qu'ils vont t'en parler aujourd'hui. '' A-t-elle dit presque en s'excusant.

J'ai simplement ri. Bien sûr, ils allaient le faire. Il me fallait un plan et un foutrement bon si je voulais garder le nom de Carlisle à l'écart de cela. C'était la seule chose qui m'inquiétait. Jasper et moi, nous pourrions nous déplacer, mais ce serait le nom de Carlisle qui serait traîné dans la boue pour avoir laissé sa fille de dix-sept ans sortir avec un homme plus âgé.

'' - Merci de t'en soucier, Angela, mais je vais m'en occuper. '' Ai-je dit en sortant des vestiaires pour aller retrouver Charlotte. Nous avions besoin d'un plan et nous en avions besoin rapidement.

* * *

**Bonne semaine à tous. **


	10. Chapitre 10

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

**L'histoire appartient à Beneath The Vagrant Alpha, elle est parue sous le titre : '' Never Knew It Could Be Like This '' lien sur mon profil. **

**Lyylla est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

**Chapitre dix : Plaisir**

**POV Bella**

En sortant du vestiaire, j'ai vu Charlotte qui me regardait avec de grands yeux. '' - Vous les humains, vous êtes tellement ignorants. '' A-t-elle sifflé à mon oreille. '' - Tout va bien, nous avons tous besoin de faire des plans. Tu vas très certainement être approchée par quelques enseignants... Que diable, je ne serais même pas surprise s'ils entraînent le principal sur ce sujet. '' Elle a continué. '' - Alors... '' Elle s'est tue, me regardant dans l'expectative.

'' - Alors... Quoi ? '' Je l'ai imitée. '' - Nous avons besoin d'un plan, alors quel est donc ce putain de plan ? '' Ai-je sifflé. Je commençais à être réellement paniquée à présent.

'' - Viens. '' A-t-elle dit en saisissant ma main. '' - Nous sommes obligées de partir. '' Elle a couru en m'entraînant de nouveau dans le vestiaire pour me jeter mes vêtements. '' - Je dois simplement parler avec le Major. '' A-t-elle dit alors que j'enfilais rapidement mes vêtements de lycée. Je la voyais déjà appuyer sur le bouton « envoyer » de son portable pour appeler Jasper.

'' - Attends une seconde là, pourquoi est-ce que c'est toi qui appelles le Major ? Je voulais le faire. '' Ai-je gémi. Je savais que cela semblait pathétique mais bon, il était mon compagnon, pas vrai ?

'' - Bella, habille-toi afin que nous puissions partir ! '' A-t-elle sifflé alors qu'elle se mettait à parler très vite dans le téléphone.

Pendant qu'elle parlait rapidement à Jasper au téléphone et dans une autre langue, et comme je n'avais aucune chance de pouvoir écouter, j'ai fini par enfiler mes vêtements avant de nous diriger vers une porte latérale afin que personne ne puisse remarquer que nous partions.

'' - Très bien. '' Ai-je dit alors que nous entrions dans les toilettes des filles dans la salle de réunion. '' - Donne-moi le téléphone, Char. Je veux lui parler. ''

Elle m'a regardée, puis Jasper a dû lui dire de le faire parce qu'elle m'a fait un clin d'œil avant de me donner le téléphone.

Je l'ai pris avec un petit sourire tandis que je me retournais pour aller m'asseoir sur le comptoir près des lavabos. '' - Jasper ? '' Ai-je demandé.

_'' - Très bien, Isabella. Charlotte m'a informé de ce qui se passe. Peter est ici et il pense que nous pouvons contourner ce problème, mais tu vas avoir besoin de jouer parfaitement ton rôle. Tu entends ? ''_ Le ton de sa voix m'a dit que ce n'était pas le moment de perdre du temps.

'' - Oui, Monsieur. '' Ai-je murmuré.

_'' - Bon, à présent, écoute attentivement. Les enseignants veulent seulement donner une suite aux rumeurs qu'ils ont entendus venant de ton amie Jessica. En fin de compte, ils ne s'en soucient pas, mais ils doivent poser quelques questions. Tu as presque dix-huit ans, il n'y aura donc pas de répercussions que ce soit pour toi ou pour ta famille. ''_ A-t-il dit d'une voix ferme et autoritaire, mais néanmoins toujours calme.

Hé bien, c'était plutôt rassurant je pense. Cela signifiait que Carlisle serait bien. Donc, puisqu'il n'y avait pas de menace immédiate...

'' - C'est génial, Jasper ! '' Lui ai-je dit. Puis en baissant la voix, je lui ai dit : '' - Tu sais que tu peux toujours venir me retrouver dans le placard du concierge et ensuite nous pourrions confirmer les rumeurs, quelles qu'elles soient, qui circulent un peu partout. '' Lui ai-je dit de manière suggestive.

Jasper a eu un petit rire. _'' - Oh, Isabella, crois-moi, si cela signifiait que je puisse montrer au monde que tu es Ma Compagne et que tu m'appartiens, je le ferais. Malheureusement, je vais devoir te réclamer quelque part loin du campus si tu désires avoir un public. ''_ A-t-il dit en ricanant.

J'adorais l'entendre rire. Mon vampire était tout simplement trop sexy.

'' - Hum, peut-être bien une autre fois. Je ne pense pas que je veuille avoir du monde autour de moi pour ma première fois. '' Lui ai-je dit en le taquinant.

_'' - Va en classe, Isabella. ''_ A-t-il dit. _'' - Je serai là pour venir te chercher après les cours. ''_

'' - D'accord, Major, je te verrai plus tard. '' Ai-je dit avant d'appuyer sur le bouton « fin ».

J'ai regardé Charlotte qui avait simplement une expression amusée sur le visage. '' - Tu sais que tu es la première et probablement la seule personne qui a raccroché au nez du Major. '' A-t-elle dit avec un sourire. '' - Je parie que tu vas payer pour cela plus tard. ''

J'ai simplement reniflé. '' - Ce n'était pas sur la liste de règles et donc je ne le savais pas, je ne peux donc pas être punie pour cela. '' Ai-je dit avec un sourire béat.

Charlotte s'est mise à rire alors que nous sortions des toilettes pour nous rendre à la cafétéria. '' - Nous en reparlerons, _Isabella_. '' A-t-elle dit.

Ce fut pendant le dernier cours de la journée que j'ai été appelée au bureau de la principale.

J'ai regardé Charlotte qui m'a fait un petit clin d'œil. J'ai ramassé mes affaires et j'ai marché dans les couloirs pour me rendre à son bureau. Je n'étais jamais allée dans le bureau de la directrice auparavant, je doutais même qu'elle sache qui j'étais. Mon Dieu, quand ma vie était-elle devenue aussi compliquée ? Oh, c'est vrai, c'est quand j'ai décidé d'aller voir qui était là et de m'accoupler avec un vampire. Vraiment subtil, Bella. Mais si j'étais honnête avec moi-même, je ne changerais pas quoi que ce soit.

J'ai frappé à la porte de la principale Green et après l'avoir entendue me dire d'entrer, je suis volontairement entrée dans l'antre du Diable. Bon, c'est peut-être un peu dramatique. '' - Assieds-toi, Bella. '' A dit Mme Green. '' - Ne t'inquiète pas, ma chère, je voulais seulement avoir un moment avec toi pour te parler. Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ? '' Elle m'a demandé en jouant la carte de la gentillesse, genre je suis de ton côté.

'' - Je vais bien, Ma'ame. '' Ai-je répondu. Je n'allais pas en dire plus qu'il ne fallait. J'avais vu « Men in Black », je savais que des extraterrestres pouvaient prendre place dans des corps humains. Pour ce que j'en savais, je pouvais être en train de parler avec un cafard géant coincé à l'intérieur du corps de la principale Green et essayant d'obtenir des informations sur moi.

J'entends par là que si les vampires sont réels alors les cafards géants mangeurs d'êtres humains le sont aussi, pas vrai ?

Mme Green a commencé à parler, me sortant efficacement de ces pensées inquiétantes.

'' - Hé bien, Bella, as-tu déjà décidé à quelle Université tu voulais aller ? '' Elle a demandé. '' - Hummm, non, pas vraiment. Je ne sais pas dans quelle matière je veux me spécialiser. '' Ai-je dit en regardant l'horloge. Plus que quinze minutes seulement avant que les cours ne soient terminés. ''

'' - Très bien, ma chère. '' A-t-elle dit distraitement. '' - Y a-t-il quoi que ce soit qui se passe à la maison ou y a-t-il quoi que ce soit dont tu voudrais me parler ? '' Ah, à présent nous commençons à vouloir aller droit au but, hein?

'' - Non, Ma'ame. '' Tu ne peux pas réellement aider quelqu'un quand il ne demande pas d'aide, pas vrai ?

'' - D'accord. Si tu es sûre. Tu es libre de partir. '' A-t-elle dit en me souriant. Fabuleux. Jasper avait raison. C'était facile. Je me suis levée et je suis sortie après un rapide : '' - Merci. '' par-dessus mon épaule. Les cours n'étaient pas terminés pour l'instant, j'ai donc pensé que je pouvais aller attendre Charlotte et Jasper devant le lycée.

En sortant du bureau, la première chose que j'ai vue, c'est Charlotte portant son sourire habituel. J'aurais dû savoir qu'elle serait là à m'attendre. Je savais parfaitement que Jasper lui avait dit de ne pas quitter mes côtés et elle ne l'avait pas fait. Pas même quand j'allais aux toilettes et s'était embarrassant d'essayer de faire pipi avec elle debout juste devant la porte et me disant « Dépêche-toi d'avoir ton moment humain ». Elle savait que j'étais gênée et elle faisait cette merde exactement pour cela.

'' - Tu sais. '' A dit Charlotte. '' - Elle n'en a réellement rien à foutre de ta vie personnelle. ''

J'ai simplement ricané alors que nous nous dirigions vers l'extérieur et là, dans toute sa gloire, se trouvait Jasper. J'ai couru dans la cour du lycée et je me suis jetée dans ses bras grands ouverts. ''- Hé ! '' Ai-je dit. ''- Tu es en avance. ''

Il a simplement enroulé ses bras plus étroitement autour de moi. '' - Je pourrais dire la même chose pour toi. '' Il a répondu.

J'ai levé la tête et il a pressé ses lèvres sur les miennes. '' - Tu sais. '' Lui ai-je dit. '' - À présent que tu es là, nous pourrions aller voir le placard du concierge. '' Ai-je continué en lui donnant un grand sourire. J'ai entendu Charlotte rire derrière moi alors qu'elle montait à l'arrière de la Mercedes. '' - Pouvons-nous continuer cette conversation plus tard. '' A-t-il demandé quand la dernière sonnerie de la journée a retenti.

Je suis sortie des bras de Jasper et je me suis dirigée vers le siège avant. Quand je suis montée, Jasper m'a donné une tape rapide sur les fesses. Avant que je ne puisse me retourner, il était assis dans le siège du conducteur et a démarré la voiture. '' - Pourquoi cela ? '' Je lui ai demandé alors que j'attachais ma ceinture de sécurité. C'est ensuite que je l'ai regardé dans les yeux et que j'ai remarqué qu'ils étaient d'un noir d'encre. Merde. Cela ne pouvait pas être bon signe.

'' - Pour m'avoir taquiné, Chérie. '' A-t-il répondu. '' - Et il y a plus de cela à venir quand nous arriverons à la maison. ''

Quoi ? Bon Dieu, je n'ai même pas obtenu un texto d'Alice... J'aurais pu être à mi-chemin du Canada à l'heure actuelle !

**POV Jasper **

_'' - D'accord, Major, je te verrai plus tard. ''_ Clic.

C'est quoi ce bordel ? Est-ce que ma compagne m'a raccroché au nez ? Elle m'a taquiné et m'a ensuite raccroché au nez ? Oh, non, Chérie. Cette merde ne va pas voler haut. J'allais lui donner une très précieuse leçon quand elle rentrerait à la maison.

'' - Ah ah ah, c'est excellent, Major. '' A dit Peter, mort de rire. J'ai regardé Peter et j'ai grogné profondément. Cette merde n'était pas drôle.

'' - Peter. '' Ai-je dit aussi calmement que je le pouvais. '' - Charlotte et toi, vous pouvez prendre le reste de la journée. Sortez de la maison pendant quelques temps. Ce n'est pas une requête. '' Peter s'est arrêté de rire et m'a jeté un regard. Je savais que j'avais été rude, mais Isabella vivait avec moi depuis presque une semaine maintenant et elle se débrouillait tellement bien. Bien sûr, elle avait dû avoir deux punitions, mais c'était à prévoir. Honnêtement, j'avais pensé qu'il y en aurait beaucoup plus, mais il était temps de passer à l'étape suivante.

J'avais été trop doux avec Mon Isabella. J'avais été plus que patient avec elle en attendant qu'elle m'accepte totalement comme compagnon et maître et à présent, ma patience diminuait. Elle était prête pour l'étape suivante.

'' - Major. '' A déclaré Peter, me faisant sortir de mes pensées. '' - Souviens-toi seulement qu'elle est humaine et que tout cela est nouveau pour elle. Tu ne peux pas franchir ce pas de la même façon que tu pourrais le faire si ta compagne était un vampire comme toi. Tu vas devoir prendre des précautions supplémentaires avec elle. ''

'' - Je suis pleinement conscient qu'elle est humaine, Peter. '' Ai-je dit. '' - Putain, je n'ai même pas fait quoi que ce soit avec elle depuis quelques jours. Ceci est également nouveau pour moi. Mes instincts me disent que j'aurais dû la revendiquer à la minute où je l'ai rencontrée, et pourtant nous sommes encore là une semaine plus tard sans que je ne l'aie encore revendiquée... mais ce soir, cela va changer. Je ne peux pas encore la revendiquer entièrement, mais je vais laisser ma marque sur elle. '' Ai-je terminé.

'' - Jasper, je sais que tu ne la blesserais jamais intentionnellement et je t'arrêterais si je pensais qu'il y avait des risques. Charlotte et moi seront de retour après que Bella sera endormie. '' Sur ce, il est sorti de la pièce, me laissant seul avec mes pensées.

J'étais un vampire mâle. Tout en nous criait « Domination ». C'est une partie de ce que nous sommes. Nous montrons à nos compagnes que nous sommes responsables. En dehors de la chambre à coucher, nos compagnes savent qu'elles doivent se soumettre et nous respecter. Nous avons leur confiance et leur soumission, ce qui est la meilleure chose qu'elles puissent nous donner. En tant qu'hommes, il est de notre devoir de les protéger. Et personne ne fait chier la compagne d'un autre vampire.

Isabella était comme un rêve devenu réalité. Elle était la compagne idéale pour moi. Ce soir, tout sera pour elle. Lui donner du plaisir et lui apprendre mes façons de faire. Ce qui me plaisait et ce que j'attendais d'elle.

* * *

Dès que nous sommes arrivés dans l'allée, Peter a fait sortir Charlotte de la voiture et entrer dans sa Chevrolet Avalanche avant qu'Isabella ne puisse dire un mot.

'' - Une minute, où Peter emmène-t-il Charlotte ? '' Elle m'a demandé alors que je l'aidais à sortir de la voiture. '' - Ils prennent le reste de la journée, mon chou. Tu les verras quand tu te réveilleras demain matin. '' Je lui ai dit alors que je la conduisais dans la maison puis dans les escaliers jusqu'à notre chambre.

Je pouvais sentir sa peur de ce qui allait se passer, mais je pouvais également sentir son amour, sa curiosité et sa confiance.

Quand nous sommes arrivés dans la chambre, j'ai senti son soulagement au fait que nous n'allions pas dans mon bureau. J'ai souri intérieurement. '' - Très bien, Isabella, attends-moi ici, je vais bientôt revenir. '' Lui ai-je dit en la conduisant vers le lit pour s'asseoir. '' - Est-ce que tu veux que je mette mon maillot de bain, Jasper ? '' Elle a demandé.

'' - Non, nous n'irons pas dans le jacuzzi ce soir, mon amour, peut-être demain. '' Je lui ai dit en me penchant vers elle pour lui donner un rapide baiser sur la joue. Je me souvenais que Carlisle m'avait parlé un jour de quelque chose au sujet de la transpiration et de la déshydratation chez les humains. J'ai couru à la cuisine pour prendre un verre et une carafe d'eau glacée. Je n'étais pas certain de savoir à quel point elle en aurait besoin, mais j'étais certain que ce serait suffisant.

Quand je suis entré dans notre chambre, Isabella était toujours à l'endroit où je l'avais laissée.

'' - Bonne fille. '' Ai-je dit en marchant vers la table de chevet pour y poser le verre et la carafe d'eau. '' - Ceci est pour plus tard, en ce moment j'ai quelque chose à l'esprit pour toi. '' Je pouvais sentir l'animal sortir en moi et je pense qu'il était temps qu'Isabella s'habitue à ce côté de moi.

'' - Lève-toi et déshabille-toi, Isabella. '' Je lui ai dit d'une voix dure. '' - Et ne me le fais pas dire une seconde fois. Je ne veux pas avoir à te donner une fessée après cela. ''

Je pouvais sentir sa peur atteindre des niveaux records, je n'avais aucun doute que mes yeux étaient d'un noir d'encre à présent, mais je sentais également une pointe de désir. Bien. Elle s'est levée lentement et s'est penchée pour enlever ses chaussures et ses chaussettes. Elle les a posées sur le côté puis s'est levée et m'a regardé. '' - Continue. '' Ai-je dit.

Je pouvais voir ses mains trembler quand elle a soulevé sa chemise pour la passer par-dessus sa tête, exposant son soutien-gorge rose pâle. Seigneur, comme elle est belle. Ensuite, elle a fait glisser son pantalon sur ses jambes, dévoilant sa culotte en dentelle rose. Quand elle a posé son pantalon et sa chemise à côté de ses chaussures et ses chaussettes, elle a hésité et m'a regardé encore une fois. '' - Le reste, Isabella, IMMÉDIATEMENT. '' Ai-je dit avec fermeté.

Elle a hoché la tête et ses mains tremblantes ont atteint la fermeture de son soutien-gorge pour le dégrafer, libérant ses seins. Ils étaient parfaitement ronds et guillerets. Ses mamelons ont durci quand l'air les a frappés. Comment étais-je censé traverser tout cela sans la revendiquer ? Finalement, elle a accroché ses doigts sur le bord de sa culotte et l'a glissée le long de ses jambes, la laissant complètement exposée à mon regard. J'ai aimé la façon dont elle est restée nue devant moi. C'était parfait.

Je l'ai rejointe en trois enjambées et j'ai passé mes bras autour de sa taille, tirant son corps contre le mien pendant que ma bouche cherchait la sienne. Je n'avais pas le temps d'aller lentement, j'ai plongé ma langue dans sa bouche en prenant le contrôle du baiser. Ce n'était pas un baiser passionné. C'était ma façon de lui dire qu'elle était à moi et elle le savait. Je me suis écarté lentement et je l'ai entendue pousser un petit gémissement en signe de protestation.

'' - Bientôt, mon amour, bientôt. ''

Je me suis éloigné d'elle et je me suis dirigé vers le centre de la pièce. '' - Isabella. '' Ai-je dit d'une voix toujours ferme. '' - Viens ici. '' Elle s'est dirigée vers moi et s'est tenue debout juste en face de moi. '' - Je veux que tu t'agenouilles en posant tes fesses sur le sol et que tu poses tes mains sur tes genoux. IMMÉDIATEMENT. '' Lui ai-je dit encore plus fermement quand elle n'a pas bougé.

Elle est tombée à genoux et a fait ce que je lui avais demandé. '' - Bonne fille, Isabella. '' L'ai-je félicitée en passant ma main dans ses cheveux.

'' - À présent, mon chou, écoute attentivement. Tu es à moi et tu vas te soumettre à moi. Aujourd'hui, je vais te montrer à qui tu appartiens et à la fin de la nuit, après ma démonstration, tu le sauras non seulement dans ton esprit, mais également dans ton cœur. '' Ai-je dit doucement. '' - Tu n'as rien fait de mal, mais l'animal en moi a besoin de te réclamer en quelque sorte. ''

Je l'ai vue hocher la tête brièvement.

'' - Va sur le lit, Isabella et couche-toi sur le dos. '' Lui ai-je ordonné. Pendant qu'elle obéissait, je me suis dirigé vers la commode à vitesse normale et j'ai pris deux foulards en soie. Une fois dans ma main, j'ai pu sentir le désir d'Isabella arriver sur moi par vagues. Il semblerait que ma femme aimait cela.

Je me suis dirigé vers le lit pour voir qu'Isabella respirait rapidement, ses bras enroulés autour de sa taille et ses jambes serrées étroitement. Je me suis monté sur le lit, m'installant à califourchon sur elle, mais sans y mettre tout mon poids. ''- Lève tes bras au-dessus de ta tête. '' Lui ai-je murmuré à l'oreille.

Elle m'a regardé dans les yeux et a levé les bras. Rapidement, je lui ai attaché les deux mains au montant du lit afin qu'elle ne puisse pas les déplacer.

'' - Isabella, ton corps sait qu'il m'appartient d'après la façon dont il réagit à ma présence, d'après la façon dont ton cœur bat dans ta poitrine quand je te regarde. Je peux même sentir ton excitation. '' Lui ai-je dit. '' - À présent, tu vas le voir par toi-même. ''

Je me suis glissé entre ses jambes, faisant mon chemin en embrassant ses cuisses. Quand je suis arrivé à son centre, j'ai pu voir son excitation sortir de son cœur. J'ai sorti ma langue et je l'ai nettoyé proprement. Seigneur, son goût était meilleur que son odeur, ce qui voulait tout dire. J'ai pu entendre sa respiration accélérer. J'ai saisi ses hanches et j'ai poussé ma langue en elle. Elle a poussé un petit cri de surprise et son corps a sursauté, mais j'ai gardé une emprise serrée sur ses hanches.

J'ai sorti ma langue hors d'elle et j'ai léché sa fente jusqu'à son clitoris. Isabella a laissé échapper un bruyant gémissement quand ma langue a effleuré fermement son bouton. J'ai senti son corps se crisper et j'ai su qu'elle se rapprochait de sa libération. J'ai déplacé ma langue vers son entrée et je l'ai poussée en elle dans un mouvement de va-et-vient, remontant parfois pour aller lécher son clitoris. '' - Jouis, Isabella et ne t'avise pas de te retenir. Je veux t'entendre crier mon nom. '' Lui ai-je dit juste avant de mordre son bouton, la poussant sur le bord.

'' - Maîîîîîîîîîtreeeee ! '' A-t-elle hurlé. Je savais que tout le manoir avait été en mesure de l'entendre. Bien.

Son corps tremblait et elle avait une pellicule de sueur qui recouvrait tout son corps. Je me suis tenu debout à côté du lit et j'ai baissé les yeux sur sa silhouette parfaite, attendant qu'elle redescende de son orgasme. Je me suis penché et j'ai doucement embrassé ses lèvres. Elle a ouvert les yeux et m'a regardé. '' - Major. Merde. '' Elle a gémi. J'ai ri intérieurement. Elle ne pouvait même pas former une phrase entière. Curieusement, entendre un juron sortir de ses lèvres alors que je venais juste de la faire jouir a été extrêmement excitant pour moi. '' - Nous n'avons pas encore fini, chérie. '' Lui ai-je dit.

'' - Cette fois, je vais te faire jouir sans te toucher. '' Je lui ai dit juste avant de lui envoyer directement une vague de luxure. Elle a arqué son dos et a laissé échapper un profond gémissement. J'ai retiré la luxure et je l'ai regardée se détendre légèrement. Je l'ai fait trois autres fois, ce qui l'a conduite directement au bord de l'orgasme avant de tous reprendre à nouveau, ne la laissant pas obtenir sa libération. La dernière fois, je lui ai envoyé la plus puissante vague de luxure que je pouvais et je l'ai regardée pendant que la jouissance explosait en elle. '' - MAJOR ! MERDE ! '' Elle a hurlé. Je pouvais voir son excitation couler le long de ses cuisses. Je ne voulais pas le perdre, je me suis donc déplacé entre ses jambes et j'ai léché le tout.

Son corps était couvert de sueur et elle respirait vraiment rapidement. Je me suis installé de nouveau à califourchon sur son corps et j'ai dénoué les foulards, libérant ses mains. Je me suis déplacé pour m'installer derrière elle, la faisant glisser entre mes jambes. J'ai saisi ses poignets doucement et j'ai commencé à les masser l'un après l'autre pour rétablir la circulation sanguine dans chacun d'eux. La respiration d'Isabella a commencé lentement à revenir à la normale tandis que ses tremblements commençaient doucement à se calmer.

Je lui ai versé un verre d'eau et je le lui ai tendu. '' - Bois-le, Isabella. Je ne veux pas que tu t'évanouisses sur moi. '' Je ne savais pas ce qui se passerait si elle se déshydratait, mais je n'étais pas prêt à le savoir. Avec des mains tremblantes, elle a réussi à boire le verre d'eau et m'a rendu le verre vide.

Nous nous sommes assis sur le lit et j'ai fait glisser mes doigts dans ses cheveux pendant qu'elle récupérait, ce qui a duré pendant environ trente minutes avant qu'elle ne commence à parler. '' - Major ? '' Elle a demandé. '' - Oui, Chérie ? '' Ai-je répondu en me penchant pour l'embrasser en dessous de l'oreille. '' - Et toi ? '' A-t-elle dit.

'' - Quoi moi ? '' Ai-je demandé avec perplexité. '' - Qu'en est-il de ton... ton, tu sais ? Tu m'as donné du plaisir et tu m'as fait jouir et ton... besoin ? '' Elle a demandé avec hésitation.

Comprenant finalement, j'ai resserré mon emprise sur elle. Pourrait-elle être plus parfaite ? Je ne pensais pas. '' - Chérie, ce soir était axé sur toi et tes besoins. L'animal en moi avait besoin de faire cela pour te montrer que je suis le responsable, pour te montrer que ton corps m'appartient et te faire comprendre enfin cela. Ce fut autant pour moi que pour toi. Demain, tu auras une nouvelle leçon sur la façon de me plaire sexuellement, mais pour ce soir, tu m'as suffisamment fait plaisir. Je suis très fier de toi. '' Lui ai-je dit.

Je pouvais sentir son épuisement s'infiltrer en elle et je savais qu'elle ne tiendrait pas beaucoup plus longtemps avant de succomber à l'obscurité. '' - Dors maintenant, ma compagne, je vais te réveiller dans une heure pour le dîner. '' Je lui ai dit.

Alors que sa respiration s'égalisait et qu'elle s'endormait, j'ai réfléchi à ce que nous ferions demain après notre virée dans les magasins. _Oui, cela allait très certainement être une leçon qui serait agréable pour moi que j'allais lui enseigner demain._ Ai-je pensé avec un sourire malicieux.

* * *

**Bonne semaine à tous.**


	11. Chapitre 11

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

**L'histoire appartient à Beneath The Vagrant Alpha, elle est parue sous le titre : '' Never Knew It Could Be Like This '' lien sur mon profil. **

**Lyylla est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

**Chapitre onze : Faire les boutiques et jeux**

**POV Bella**

J'ai gardé mon visage sous le jet d'eau aussi longtemps que je le pouvais en retenant mon souffle. J'ai libéré tout l'air de mes poumons et j'ai reculé pour m'éloigner du jet d'eau pour inhaler de l'air. J'avais un peu mal aux épaules pour être restée dans la même position quand mes mains avaient été attachées au lit et, pour une raison quelconque, mon ventre me donnait l'impression que j'avais fait au moins vingt redressements pour m'asseoir avec les mains derrière la nuque ou tout autre travail extrême sur mes abdominaux. Est-ce qu'avoir des orgasmes faisait travailler les muscles du ventre ?

Si c'est comme cela que j'allais me sentir après avoir eu de multiples orgasmes alors je savais quels exercices je ferais à partir de maintenant. Je suis certaine que cela ne dérangerait pas Jasper. Pour couronner le tout, j'avais mal à la tête. Je ne savais pas depuis combien de temps j'étais sous la douche, mais je savais que cela faisait longtemps. Je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à sortir. C'était le seul endroit où je pouvais penser à toutes les choses qui étaient arrivées la nuit dernière sans être dérangée par Jasper ou par Char.

Le seul problème, c'était qu'apparemment, je réfléchissais trop durement. Est-ce que cela voulait dire que j'avais une faible capacité au niveau de l'esprit ? Je me suis demandé de façon diffuse. Nan.

**~Flashback~**

_'' - Lève-toi et déshabille-toi, Isabella. '' A-t-il dit d'une voix froide. '' - Et ne me le fais pas dire une seconde fois. Je ne veux pas avoir à te donner une fessée après cela. '' Je l'ai regardé en entendant son changement de ton et j'ai immédiatement remarqué ses yeux. Ils étaient d'un noir d'encre et je ne pouvais voir aucune émotion en eux, cela m'a fait peur. _

_Pourquoi devrais-je enlever mes vêtements alors que Jasper ne le faisait pas ? Nous n'étions pas dans le bureau et Jasper avait promis de ne pas me donner de fessée dans la chambre. **Il n'allait pas** **revenir sur sa promesse, pas vrai ?** Ai-je pensé tristement. J'avais avancé en aveugle en mettant toute ma confiance en lui et je ne pourrai pas le supporter s'il brisait cette confiance. _

_Dès que j'ai enlevé ma culotte, j'ai été frappée brusquement par la réalité, j'étais à présent complètement nue devant le Dieu de la Guerre et il était toujours entièrement vêtu. Je ne comprenais pas. Avant de pouvoir méditer cela cependant, il s'est approché et m'a embrassée avec une passion que je n'avais jamais ressentie auparavant. Il était vraiment le Dieu de la Guerre. Je n'étais plus avec Jasper. Je regardais un vampire mortel et possessif. Mais pas seulement un vampire mortel et possessif, mais MON vampire mortel et possessif. _

_Quand il m'a laissée partir et s'est éloigné, ma réaction immédiate a été de le suivre, mais je n'arrivais pas à faire bouger mes pieds. '' - Isabella. '' A-t-il dit avec sa voix de « Major ». '' - Viens ici. '' _

_**Oh, maintenant mes pieds se décident à se déplacer.**__ Ai-je pensé avec mauvaise humeur alors que_ _je me dirigeais vers lui. Ce qu'il a dit ensuite cependant, m'a finalement fait réaliser et comprendre tout simplement ce qui se passait. '' - Je veux que tu t'agenouilles en posant tes fesses sur le sol et que tu poses tes mains sur tes genoux. IMMÉDIATEMENT. '' Il a grogné. _

_Ce n'était pas un jeu ou une espèce de préliminaires comme je l'avais pensé au fond de mon esprit. C'était le Major me montrant qu'il avait le contrôle. Que je n'avais pas d'autre choix que de suivre ses ordres et lui obéir. _

_Hé bien, ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai. Je pouvais lui désobéir et je pouvais lui dire « non », ensuite je pourrais me retrouver sur ses genoux pour recevoir ce qui serait probablement la pire fessée administrée dans toute l'histoire des vampires. Mais c'était encore pire que cela. Je ne voulais pas aller à l'encontre de ses désirs. Je ne voulais pas lui déplaire. _

_'' - Bonne fille, Isabella. '' Il m'a félicitée. Et c'est là que j'ai su que j'avais fait le bon choix. Aucun mot ne pourrait décrire à quel point j'étais heureuse qu'il soit content de moi._

_Par la suite, Jasper a continuellement continué à m'envoyer des vagues de plaisir, l'une après l'autre. Quand il a finalement arrêté, je transpirais et j'étais haletante, quant à mon clitoris, j'avais l'impression qu'il avait été étiré comme du chewing-gum. _

_Jasper avait dit un peu plus tôt que j'allais me soumettre à lui, ce qui m'avait fait peur. Se soumettre à lui signifiait pour lui que je lui donne tout de moi sans rien retenir. C'est quand il m'avait attachée au lit que je lui avais entièrement et sans réserve donné mon corps. Il aurait pu me mordre et se nourrir de moi que je serais restée couchée là en le laissant faire. J'étais à lui. _

_Mais ce fut lorsqu'il me tenait entre ses jambes et qu'il jouait avec mes cheveux que j'ai su au fond de mon cœur que c'était la façon dont c'était censé être. C'était là que je devais être. _

**~Fin du flashback~**

'' - Aller, Bella, il est temps de partir pour aller faire les magasins ! Les boutiques ferment dans sept heures ! '' J'ai entendu la voix désespérée de Charlotte me dire à travers la porte de la salle de bains. Sept heures ? Elle attendait de moi que je fasse les boutiques pendant sept heures ? Merde ! La seule chose dont j'avais besoin c'était d'un putain de shorty en coton. J'ai gémi avant de couper l'eau. C'était tout aussi bien, il n'y avait plus d'eau chaude de toute façon.

J'ai saisi ma serviette et je l'ai enroulée autour de moi puis je me suis dirigée vers le miroir pour me brosser les dents et me faire présentable. J'ai décidé de laisser mes cheveux sécher naturellement et je les ai coiffés en queue-de-cheval avant de mettre un peu de baume sur mes lèvres. J'avais laissé mes vêtements dans la chambre et je me suis donc assurée que ma serviette était soigneusement nouée avant de retourner dans la chambre à coucher.

'' - Laisse-moi deviner. '' Ai-je dit à Charlotte qui était assise au pied du lit et qui tapait du pied avec impatience. '' - Il ne reste plus que six heures et quarante-huit minutes, c'est ça ? '' Ai-je demandé d'un ton sarcastique.

Elle a levé les yeux au ciel et m'a dit : '' - Je t'ai déjà fait la faveur de choisir tes vêtements. Tu comprends, pour aller plus vite. Maintenant, dépêche-toi ! ''

J'ai saisi mes vêtements et je suis allée dans la salle de bains à nouveau pour me changer. En sortant, Charlotte a saisi ma main et m'a pratiquement traînée dans les escaliers et jusqu'à la cuisine. Il n'y avait personne, ce qui était étrange, mais il y avait un assortiment de fruits et de céréales sur la table. Nous nous sommes toutes les deux assises pendant que je choisissais des fruits sur le plateau. Après la nuit dernière, on aurait pu penser que j'aurais faim, mais je n'avais pas du tout d'appétit.

'' - Où est le Major ? '' Je lui ai demandé. Quand je m'étais réveillée ce matin, j'étais enveloppée dans les bras de Jasper, mais quand il avait vu que je voulais me lever, il m'avait donné un rapide baiser avant de me dire qu'il devait partir pour terminer un travail quelconque.

'' - Il est dehors avec les derniers nouveau-nés. Il se prépare à les expédier à Aro. '' Charlotte m'avait expliqué l'autre jour ce que Jasper faisait comme travail en me disant tout sur les nouveau-nés qu'il formait.

Après avoir mangé quelques morceaux de fruits, j'ai poussé le plateau loin de moi. '' - Est-ce que nous devons les attendre Peter et lui ou devons-nous aller les chercher ? '' Je lui ai demandé.

Charlotte m'a regardée d'un air incrédule. '' - Bella, crois-tu réellement que je suis assez stupide pour traîner ton cul humain dans la cour arrière alors qu'il y a là-bas cinq nouveau-nés ? '' J'ai simplement levé les yeux au ciel. '' - Vraiment très distinguée, Char. '' J'ai marmonné sarcastiquement en mettant ma tête dans mes mains.

'' - Elle a raison, Charlotte. Ce n'est pas très distingué. '' A dit une voix juste derrière moi, me faisant sursauter. '' - Bon sang, Jasper ! Tu m'as fait peur. '' Je lui ai dit en me retournant afin que je puisse le voir.

'' - Les gars sont finalement là ! Allons-y ! '' Charlotte s'est exclamée, se ruant pratiquement vers la porte. Je me suis levée et j'ai passé mes bras autour de la taille de Jasper. ''- Tu m'as manqué, Major. '' Je lui ai dit en me levant sur la pointe des pieds pour lui donner un rapide baiser.

Il a gémi contre ma bouche. '' - Mmmm, tu m'as également manqué, Chérie. Maintenant, allons-y. '' A-t-il dit en frappant mon cul, me faisant hurler et me déplacer pour courir derrière Charlotte.

Charlotte et moi avons grimpé sur la banquette arrière tandis que Jasper et Peter s'asseyaient à l'avant. Nous allions dans un quelconque centre commercial dans une ville avoisinante que Char avait tout simplement envie d'aller voir. Pendant l'heure de route pour nous rendre là-bas, j'ai remarqué que Jasper me regardait par le biais du rétroviseur. Chaque fois que nos yeux se rencontraient, j'obtenais des réminiscences de ce qui s'était passé la nuit dernière, me faisant rougir et détourner les yeux.

* * *

'' - Tu veux me faire marcher, Charlotte ! Il n'y a aucun moyen que je fasse entièrement le tour de cette chose. '' Ai-je dit à Charlotte quand nous sommes sortis de la Mercedes. Le putain de centre commercial était gigantesque ! C'était un énorme cercle avec sur tous les murs des magasins alignés côte à côte et une aire de restauration rapide en plein milieu. '' - Je suis humaine, tu t'en souviens ? '' Je lui ai demandé en me pointant du doigt. '' - Oh non, Bella, tu ne vas pas jouer la carte « je suis humaine » aujourd'hui. Tu viendras dans chaque magasin avec moi et tu VAS aimer cela ! '' A-t-elle dit vivement. Si elle n'avait pas été mon amie préférée, j'aurais eu peur d'elle à cet instant-là.

Avant que je ne puisse lui répondre, elle a poursuivi. '' - En outre, je sais que Jasper meurt tout simplement d'envie de t'acheter de nouvelles choses. Tu ne voudrais pas le priver de son plaisir, n'est-ce pas ? '' Elle a demandé.

'' - Elle a raison, Isabella. '' A surenchéri Jasper. '' - J'ai pensé à beaucoup de choses que je veux t'acheter aujourd'hui. '' J'ai pris le risque de jeter un coup d'œil à Charlotte après cela et évidemment, elle avait un grand sourire sur le visage. Alors elle voulait la jouer de cette façon, hein ? Hé bien, c'était un combat que je savais pertinemment ne pas vouloir perdre.

Je me suis tournée pour stopper la marche de Jasper et je me suis mise sur la pointe des pieds pour murmurer à son oreille afin que les passants ne puissent pas m'entendre, mais je savais que Peter et Charlotte, eux, le pourraient. Je comptais sur cela. '' - Mais, Maître, '' Lui ai-je susurré d'une voix séduisante à l'oreille. '' - Je ne veux pas être trop fatiguée pour ma _leçon_ de ce soir. Je veux garder mon énergie pour te faire plaisir. ''

J'ai entendu le gémissement de défaite de Char et j'ai souri triomphalement.

'' - Elle a raison, Char. '' A grogné Jasper. '' - Elle a besoin de son énergie pour ce soir. Toutefois, je vais quand même t'acheter les choses que j'avais à l'esprit, Isabella. '' A-t-il dit en me lançant un regard sévère alors que nous nous dirigions vers quelques magasins de vêtements. _Ouais. Tu as rapidement changé d'avis, hein, Major ? _Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de penser avec un sourire à manger de la merde sur le visage.

Je n'avais pas besoin de plus de vêtements, mais je savais que Jasper voulait que j'en achète un peu et, avec Charlotte à mes côtés, j'ai trouvé que c'était finalement assez amusant de choisir des affaires. J'ai fini par obtenir quelques robes et, loué soit le seigneur, des shortys ! Jasper avait l'air désapprobateur en les voyant, mais à part cela, il n'a rien dit. C'est étonnant.

Un de nos derniers arrêts avant le déjeuner a été pour une boutique de parfums. Je regardais de mon côté quand j'ai attrapé un flacon du nouveau parfum de Britney Spears. Charlotte est arrivée au même instant en tenant un autre flacon. '' - Bella, je peux t'assurer que tu ne veux pas obtenir celui-là. Il sent comme le sexe dans une boîte de conserve. '' A-t-elle dit en fronçant le nez.

J'ai simplement ricané et je l'ai remis en place. Je faisais confiance à son sens de l'odorat diablement plus aiguisé que le mien.

Finalement, Jasper m'a acheté un nouvel Mp4 et un ordinateur portable, puis nous sommes allés jusqu'à l'aire de restauration où Charlotte et moi nous sommes assises à une table tandis que Jasper et Peter allaient dans la file pour aller me chercher de la nourriture. Charlotte et moi étions penchées sur mon nouvel Mp4 à peine à deux mètres d'eux pour essayer de comprendre ensemble son fonctionnement quand la chaise à côté de moi a été tirée et quelqu'un s'est assis. J'ai levé les yeux pour regarder directement dans une paire d'yeux bleus. '' - Puis-je vous aider ? '' Lui ai-je demandé.

'' - Non adorable petite chose. '' A dit le gars aux yeux bleus. '' - Je voulais seulement venir te saluer et voir si, peut-être, tu voudrais que nous traînions ensemble et peut-être même sortir un jour. ''

Ce gars commençait vraiment à me faire peur en voyant comment il me regardait de haut en bas, ses yeux s'attardant avec persistance sur ma poitrine. Est-ce que « traîner » était un code pour dire « S'asseoir et reluquer mes nichons » dans cette ville ?

'' - Je te suggère d'aller te trouver une autre fille à ramener chez toi pour la nuit. '' Charlotte a dit en venant à mon secours. '' - Et tu devrais peut-être partir, son petit ami ne le prend pas très bien quand des gars essayent de draguer sa copine. '' Elle a dit en limant un de ses ongles comme si elle n'avait aucun souci dans le monde.

Le gars aux yeux bleus m'a regardée de nouveau. '' - Qu'en dis-tu, chérie, tu veux venir avec moi ? '' Il m'a demandé. Pourquoi avais-je le sentiment qu'il insinuait autre chose avec cette question ?

'' - Je vous conseille vivement de vous éloigner de Ma Copine. '' A dit Jasper d'une voix basse et mortelle. Oh, merci mon Dieu ! Quand est-il arrivé ici ? '' Je ne l'avais même pas vu marcher vers nous.

Le gars aux yeux bleus était sur le point de répondre, mais il s'est arrêté quand il a vu Jasper. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de me sentir béate à ce sujet. Ouaip, c'est Mon Homme, merci infiniment. J'avais peur qu'il n'y ait une espèce de lutte... pas un véritable combat, car il serait un déjeuner précoce pour Jasper, mais il s'est simplement levé sans dire un mot et a commencé à s'éloigner vers l'escalator.

Jasper a posé mon sandwich et ma boisson en face de moi. '' - Mange, Isabella, ensuite nous partirons. '' A-t-il dit d'une voix glaciale. J'ai rapidement levé les yeux sur lui et j'ai vu que ses yeux étaient d'un noir d'encre. Encore ! Oh merde. J'ai eu l'impression que ce soir n'allait pas être aussi doux que la nuit dernière.

Pendant le retour à la maison, tandis que Charlotte et moi déconnions toujours avec le Mp4, j'avais l'impression que Jasper et Peter avaient une conversation tranquille. Après être arrivée dans l'allée et que Jasper ait finalement garé la voiture, il a été à ma portière et m'a sortie de mon siège avant de courir avec moi jusqu'à notre chambre alors que j'étais recroquevillée contre sa poitrine.

Il m'a déposée sur mes pieds et a verrouillé la porte, puis il s'est tourné vers moi. Ses yeux étaient incroyablement noirs. J'ai senti un tremblement de peur traverser mon corps quand j'ai réalisé avec certitude que cela n'allait être en rien comme la nuit dernière.

**POV Jasper**

Dès qu'Isabella a été réveillée, je me suis dirigé vers la cour arrière avec Peter. Nous avions un problème, il ne restait plus que cinq vampires et je ne pensais tout simplement pas que ça allait le faire. Ils étaient les meilleurs des dix qui restaient cependant. J'ai décidé de les renvoyer à Aro, mais Peter m'a dit de me préparer à recevoir un autre lot dans pas très longtemps.

Faire le tour du centre commercial avait été facile. Je savais déjà ce que je voulais acheter à Isabella. Elle avait besoin d'un ordinateur portable pour faire son travail scolaire, mais le Mp4 était seulement quelque chose que je pensais qu'elle aimerait. À mon avis, cela s'était très bien passé jusqu'au déjeuner. Je déteste réellement les garçons humains.

Je ne voulais rien de plus que de me nourrir de cette petite merde qui regardait mon Isabella puis de l'offrir aux nouveau-nés, s'il n'y avait pas eu la présence d'Isabella, c'est ce que j'aurais fait. Elle aurait été foutrement paniquée cependant et j'avais besoin qu'elle soit mentalement stable pour ce que j'avais prévu pour elle ce soir.

Malheureusement pour elle, en plus du stress apporté par les nouveau-nés, ce gamin au centre commercial avait été la dernière goutte d'eau pour moi. Quand nous sommes rentrés à la maison, je pouvais à peine tenir ma bête à l'écart et je savais que dès que j'aurais réussi à être dans la chambre et seul avec elle, je n'aurais plus aucun contrôle sur cette partie de moi.

* * *

'' - Déshabille-toi et tiens-toi debout au milieu de la pièce, Isabella. '' Lui ai-je dit, ma voix ne dégageant aucune émotion.

Je l'ai regardée enlever ses vêtements comme la nuit dernière, ses émotions me disant qu'elle était extrêmement nerveuse. Je savais que j'allais devoir surveiller de près ses émotions à travers tout cela. C'était tout nouveau pour elle et il était important qu'elle tire le maximum de plaisir de cela comme j'allais le faire.

'' - À genoux. '' Je lui ai ordonné et je l'ai regardée alors qu'elle tombait à genoux en baissant la tête. À en juger ses émotions, elle était excitée et un peu gênée. '' - Dis-moi à quoi tu penses, Isabella ? '' Lui ai-je dit doucement. Je cherchais à prendre le contrôle de ma bête, mais pour l'instant, je n'y arrivais pas.

'' - Je... Je pense que je n'ai jamais fait cela, Monsieur. Je... Je... Je ne sais pas... '' Elle s'est tue mais à présent je savais d'où venait son embarras. J'ai passé mes doigts dans ses cheveux, un petit sourire sur les lèvres. '' - Isabella. '' Lui ai-je dit. '' - Je suis heureux que tu sois aussi innocente que tu en as l'air. Cela me plaît de savoir que je serai ton seul et unique amant. Tu seras complètement à moi. '' J'ai continué à faire glisser mes doigts dans ses cheveux comme une dernière démonstration d'affection avant de céder finalement à mon animalité.

'' - Cela ne va pas être doux ni gentil. '' Je lui ai dit. '' - Ceci va t'apprendre à me donner du plaisir. Je ne doute pas de toi ni de ton habileté, mais ceci est quelque chose que je dois faire pour connaître et comprendre tes limites. '' J'avais l'impression de m'excuser et d'une certaine manière, je suppose que je le faisais, mais plus que tout, je la prévenais que si cela semblait être tout pour me faire plaisir, en fait, c'était également pour lui en donner aussi.

C'était nouveau pour moi également. Je n'avais jamais été avec un être humain auparavant et je devais savoir jusqu'où je pouvais pousser ses limites. J'allais la pousser, mais je ne voulais pas lui faire de mal. Je ne voulais pas briser sa confiance en moi.

Cela dit, j'ai débouclé mon pantalon et je l'ai laissé tomber à mes pieds. Ce serait la première fois qu'elle allait me voir nu et je voulais qu'elle s'y habitue, car après cela, j'allais la réclamer, il n'y aurait plus d'attente.

J'avais été excité toute la journée en pensant à cet instant-là, au point que cela en avait été douloureux. Je ne portais rien en dessous de mon jean et donc, à la minute ou mon pantalon est tombé à terre, ma bite a bondi en avant.

J'ai été immédiatement frappé par une vague de surprise qui s'est rapidement transformée en crainte absolue mêlée d'une dose d'excitation. J'ai fait de mon mieux pour ne pas me sentir fier, j'ai réellement essayé, mais je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Sans me dire un mot, Isabella a tendu une main tremblante et a touché le bout de ma bite.

J'ai gémi quand sa peau est entrée en contact avec la mienne. Sa main chaude contre ma peau glacée a été presque suffisante pour me faire pratiquement perdre le contrôle séance tenante. J'ai laissé ses doigts m'explorer pendant quelques temps avant de reprendre le contrôle.

'' - Utilise ta bouche sur moi, Isabella. '' Ai-je ordonné. Je l'ai regardée lever les yeux sur moi puis les baisser de nouveau avant de se pencher en avant et envelopper ses lèvres autour de moi. Ce fut ma perte. J'ai saisi une poignée de ses cheveux et j'ai lentement guidé sa tête pour qu'elle aille aussi loin qu'elle pouvait aller, ne m'arrêtant seulement que lorsqu'elle a commencé à s'étouffer. J'ai tiré lentement sa tête en arrière pour qu'elle puisse respirer avant de le faire à nouveau.

J'ai été frappé par tellement de convoitise et d'amour venant d'elle que je suis presque venu. Il semblait qu'Isabella aimait me plaire. J'ai déplacé mes hanches plus rapidement, plongeant ma bite dans sa gorge et la retirant avant qu'elle ne puisse avoir une nausée. Après seulement quelques instants, j'ai été proche de l'orgasme. '' - Je vais jouir, avale tout. '' J'ai soufflé juste avant de lâcher ma charge dans sa gorge. Je pouvais sentir ma bite pulser dans sa bouche, alors qu'elle avalait aussi rapidement qu'elle le pouvait pour ne rien renverser.

Je me suis libéré de sa bouche et, en baissant les yeux, je l'ai vue se lécher les lèvres avec un petit sourire sur le visage. Elle était fière d'elle. Avec ma vitesse de vampire, je l'ai ramassée et je l'ai bercée contre ma poitrine. Je lui ai envoyé plusieurs vagues de l'amour que j'avais pour elle. Je me suis dirigé vers le lit et j'ai soulevé les couvertures pour la coucher. Elle a levé les yeux et a souri, tapotant l'espace à côté d'elle. J'ai retiré ma chemise pour que nous soyons tous les deux nus et je l'ai rejointe, la tirant contre ma poitrine tout en enroulant la couverture autour de nous.

Je pouvais toujours sentir son excitation et je savais qu'elle avait besoin d'une libération, mais je n'allais pas la lui donner ce soir. Ce soir était axé sur moi, nous y étions allés doucement pour apprendre le corps de l'autre, mais à partir de maintenant, après ce soir, elle n'allait plus me laisser insatisfait.

* * *

**Bonne semaine à tous.**


	12. Chapitre 12

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

**L'histoire appartient à Beneath The Vagrant Alpha, elle est parue sous le titre : '' Never Knew It Could Be Like This '' lien sur mon profil. **

**Lyylla est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

**Chapitre douze : Troisième round avec le Major. **

**POV Bella**

S'il y avait eu des cours pour enseigner « Comment faire plaisir à votre compagnon vampire », j'aurais été la première à signer et j'aurais inscrit le nom de Char juste à côté du mien, parce qu'il n'y avait aucun putain de moyen que je subirais seule cette humiliation. On aurait pu penser qu'après avoir vécu avec des vampires pendant dix-sept ans j'aurais appris quelque chose, et pas seulement des choses sexuelles, je veux dire, mais également la totalité de la chose domination masculine. Étais-je réellement aussi ignorante, putain ?

Mais, à en croire Charlotte, cela me semblait simplement pire parce que mon homme était un militaire et qu'apparemment, Jasper était plus strict et surprotecteur parce que j'étais toujours très fragile en tant qu'être humain. Hé bien, j'avais une solution pour remédier à cela. Me transformer ! Ensuite, me laisser prendre le contrôle ! J'inventerais une règle ridicule pour Jasper et ensuite m'assurer qu'il la transgresse afin de pouvoir le coucher sur mes genoux. Puis, avec ma super vitesse de vampire nouveau-né, je courrais comme si j'avais le diable à mes trousses en priant qu'il ne me rattrape pas jusqu'à ce qu'il soit calmé. D'accord, peut-être pas.

Environ une semaine après notre virée dans les magasins, j'ai finalement rassemblé suffisamment de courage pour poser à Charlotte quelques questions au sujet des « leçons » de Jasper. Pourquoi était-ce appelé des leçons pour commencer ? Je n'étais pas à l'école. Bien que je suppose que cela ressemblerait à cela si je devais assister à quelques films pour adultes ou quelques choses comme cela pendant ces cours. Et j'avais réellement appris beaucoup de choses pendant ces deux leçons. C'est pendant ma conversation avec Charlotte que ma grande idée m'est venue. Opération séduire le Major Whitlock. Ou comme j'aimais à l'appeler intérieurement : OSMW.

**~Flashback~**

_'' - Je ne le comprends tout simplement pas parfois, Char. Une minute, il est gentil et affectueux et la minute suivante, il est dominateur et féroce, même si je peux voir que tout ce qu'il fait, c'est avec amour. C'est tellement déroutant ! '' Je me suis écriée. Nous étions assises sur les gradins dans le gymnase pour attendre que la sonnerie retentisse afin de pouvoir aller déjeuner. '' - Et le pire, c'est que lorsqu'il est comme cela, je... j'aime cela. Je me sens fière de pouvoir lui plaire, tu comprends ? Quand il est heureux, je le suis également et... et... '' Je me suis tue, je ne pouvais même pas décrire correctement mes sentiments en cet instant, j'étais tellement confuse. _

_'' - Oh, ma chérie, bien sûr que c'est de cette façon que cela doit être. '' A dit Charlotte en mettant ses bras autour de mes épaules pour me réconforter. '' - Il t'aime et il veut seulement ce qui est le mieux pour toi. Tu ne dois jamais l'oublier. Même quand il te châtie, il le fait par amour. Mais quand il te semble plus dominateur que d'habitude, c'est la bête en lui qui veut réclamer sa compagne. C'est plutôt pour se rassurer lui-même que tu lui appartiens toujours, que tu le crois ou pas. '' Elle a dit avec un sourire de sympathie. _

_Je l'ai regardée de nouveau comme si elle se foutait de moi. '' - Tu dois te tromper. '' Lui ai-je dit. '' - Il ne m'a pas encore réclamée et cela fait pratiquement deux semaines ! Et la cerise sur le gâteau, c'est qu'il sait que je lui appartiens. Il est tout ce que je veux et ce dont j'ai besoin. Y a-t-il quelque chose de plus que je devrais faire pour lui montrer cela ? '' _

_Avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre, j'ai eu une idée brillante. Je suis certaine que mon visage s'est illuminé comme un arbre de Noël parce que Charlotte m'a regardée d'un air interrogateur. '' - Quel que soit ce que tu prépares, tiens-moi à l'écart. '' A-t-elle dit. '' - Je tiens à garder mes fesses intactes, merci bien. '' Je l'ai regardée d'un sale œil pendant que je réfléchissais à mon plan. '' - Écoute, Char, ce sera entièrement de mon fait, je te le jure, mais j'ai besoin d'idées et ne t'inquiète pas, cela ne mettra pas nos postérieurs dans la balance. '' Je lui ai dit. _

**~Fin du flashback~ **

'' - Arrrggg. '' Qui diable avait allumé le soleil ? Je ne venais pas juste de m'endormir ? Je me souviens de Jasper et moi sortant du jacuzzi et comme j'avais un mal de tête, je suis allée me coucher tôt, mais cela ne faisait pas plus d'une minute, pas vrai ? Seigneur, je n'avais pas vraiment toute ma tête à moi.

J'ai essayé de me dégager la gorge et j'avais l'impression qu'un feu flambait dans ma bouche. Mon corps était endolori et ma tête pulsait toujours. Je suis retombée sur mes oreillers et une minute après, Jasper a fait irruption dans la chambre. '' - Bon sang, Isabella, qu'est-ce qui est arrivé ? '' Il a demandé avec inquiétude. '' - Je peux sentir que tu te sens comme une merde, es-tu malade ? ''

Je l'ai regardé et j'ai lentement hoché la tête, je ne voulais pas essayer de parler à nouveau.

'' - Très bien, Chérie, accroche-toi, je vais appeler Carlisle et lui demander de venir vérifier comment tu vas, pour le moment, essaye de dormir à nouveau. Je vais t'envoyer Charlotte. '' A-t-il dit précipitamment. Il parlait très vite en faisant les cent pas devant le lit. Il avait l'air réellement inquiet. Si je ne m'étais pas sentie aussi mal, j'aurais ri. L'homme avait fait face et quelquefois tué des vampires vicieux sans y réfléchir à deux fois, mais je tombe malade et il pète un câble.

Je lui ai donné un faible sourire et un petit signe de tête. Il est venu près de moi de mon côté du lit et il a embrassé mon front gentiment avant de sortir rapidement de la chambre. Je venais juste de me tourner sur le côté quand j'ai senti le lit pencher derrière moi. Me retournant à nouveau, j'ai vu Charlotte qui me regardait en plissant les yeux. '' - Est-ce une partie de OSMW ? Parce que permets-moi de te dire que ce n'est pas drôle, le pauvre Jasper est hors de lui et exige que Carlisle prenne un congé pour sortir de l'hôpital et venir te voir. '' A-t-elle dit.

Je me suis senti mal que Carlisle doive quitter son travail, mais une partie de moi était également heureuse à l'idée de le voir. '' - Oui, Charlotte, c'est mon plan pour obtenir enfin que le Major couche avec moi. Tu comprends, ce que je voulais faire, c'était de le faire entrer dans le lit puis, juste avant de le faire, vomir sur lui. J'ai entendu dire que les mecs ne peuvent tout simplement pas résister à cela. '' J'ai essayé de lui parler doucement, alors que ma voix sortait enrouée et que je levais les yeux au ciel.

Char m'a jeté un regard furieux puis est venue se coucher à côté de moi. '' - Hé bien, mon chou, je pense que tu devrais peut-être repenser à ce plan, chérie. Cela a l'air révoltant. ''

Je lui ai donné un petit signe de tête et j'ai fermé les yeux.

* * *

'' - Hé bien, Jasper, je dirais qu'elle a un rhume. Il n'y a rien que tu puisses faire, il suffit de le laisser simplement suivre son cours. Je dirais de lui donner un peu de nourriture légère toutes les deux heures et un bain chaud si elle est mal. Tu peux également lui donner un peu de paracétamol pour sa fièvre, mais il faut la laisser dormir autant que possible. '' J'ai entendu Carlisle lui dire.

J'ai ouvert mes yeux et j'ai vu Carlisle qui me regardait. '' - Hé. '' Ai-je murmuré en tendant les bras vers lui pour l'étreindre. '' - Tu m'as manqué. '' Carlisle a enveloppé doucement ses bras autour de moi et m'a donné une légère pression. '' - Tu nous as également manqué, Bella. '' A-t-il dit avec tendresse. '' - Une fois que tu te sentiras mieux, tu devrais venir nous rendre visite et rester pour le dîner. Esmé meurt d'impatience de cuisiner pour quelqu'un à nouveau. ''

'' - Je viendrais. '' Lui ai-je promis alors que je sombrais dans le sommeil.

* * *

Comme Carlisle l'avait promis, après quelques bains dans la baignoire-jacuzzi, et quelques comprimés de paracétamol, je me sentais presque redevenue normale. Le pauvre Jasper cependant, avait été tellement inquiet qu'il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de projeter son inquiétude sur tout le monde y compris moi-même. Je l'avais finalement expulsé de la chambre afin de pouvoir dormir sans me sentir anxieuse pour une sacrée bonne raison. Nous étions le second jour cependant, je me sentais presque de nouveau normale et je voulais sortir du lit.

En regardant autour de moi, j'ai remarqué que ni Charlotte, ni Jasper n'étaient dans la chambre avec moi. Je me suis dirigée vers la salle de bain pour me doucher et me brosser les dents. Ensuite, en me regardant dans le miroir, je me suis aperçue que je devais faire quelques grands travaux pour réparer les dommages. Je ressemblais à une merde.

J'ai pris mon temps sous la douche, me rasant entièrement à nouveau et nettoyant à fond mes cheveux avant de me diriger vers l'évier pour me regarder une dernière fois dans le miroir, puis je me suis tournée et je me suis dirigée dans la chambre pour me rhabiller. C'était réellement incroyable de voir à quel point on se sentait beaucoup mieux après avoir seulement pris une douche.

J'ai décidé de m'habiller confortablement aujourd'hui et j'ai choisi un pantalon gris avec un débardeur rose. Et cette fois, mon super-génial shorty en coton. Ces foutues merdes m'avaient manqué !

Je croyais vraiment que Jasper ou Charlotte aurait été ici maintenant, mais comme ils ne sont pas venus, j'ai décidé d'aller les trouver. Je suis sortie dans le couloir et j'ai immédiatement entendu la voix de Jasper, il donnait l'impression d'être plus que furieux. Je ne pouvais pas comprendre ses paroles cependant. Hummm, écouter ou ne pas écouter ? Quelle plaisanterie, la question ne se posait même pas. J'ai marché lentement plus près du bureau et je me suis accroupie. La dernière fois, Jasper m'avait surprise, mais je n'étais pas certaine de savoir si c'était parce qu'il m'avait entendue, s'il avait senti mon odeur ou autre chose. Cette fois, j'espérais être comme James Bond ou quelque chose comme ça. Ou un malfaiteur débutant !

Merde, j'aurai dû faire une espèce de roulade sur le sol jusqu'à la porte après avoir fait un mouvement de gymnastique comme un genre de salto vraiment cool pour me déplacer, puis mettre mes doigts comme s'ils étaient une arme et ensuite je pourrais finir par mettre les voiles juste avant...

'' - Est-ce que tu te fous de moi, Aro ? '' La voix de Jasper m'a rapidement ramenée à la réalité. Ce qui était tout aussi bien parce que j'aurais été probablement bloquée à la moitié de mon salto et Jasper où quelqu'un d'autre aurait dû venir m'aider à démêler mon corps.

'' - Non, tu en as reçu cinq dès maintenant. Je ne vois aucune raison pour laquelle tu en aurais besoin de plus aussi rapidement. '' Il a dit. J'ai deviné qu'Aro n'avait pas été heureux avec les vampires que Jasper lui avait envoyés.

''- Tu ne vas PAS m'envoyer d'autres nouveau-nés pour l'instant ! Je vais te dire quand tu pourras m'envoyer le lot suivant, mais j'ai des choses à m'occuper ici et je n'ai pas le temps pour tes conneries en ce moment. '' Je retire ce que j'avais dit, Jasper n'était pas furieux, il était furibond.

Est-ce que je voulais réellement qu'un Dieu de la guerre furibond me découvre en train d'écouter sa conversation ? Négatif cavalier fantôme. J'ai décidé qu'il valait peut-être aller trouver Charlotte dans la cuisine et j'ai commencé à ramper vers les escaliers. Je pourrais peut-être me laisser glisser sur le ventre jusqu'en bas en utilisant la rampe ! C'était déjà suffisamment James Bondesque ? Avant que je ne puisse approfondir cette idée, j'ai entendu les quatre mots les plus meurtriers venir de derrière moi.

'' - Isabella, mon bureau, MAINTENANT. '' Toujours sur mes mains et mes genoux, mon cul faisant face au Major, j'ai tourné lentement la tête pour regarder par-dessus mon épaule. Avec un dernier regard furieux, il m'a tourné le dos et est entré dans son bureau. Merde. Il n'y avait aucune chance que OSMW puisse entrer en jeu pour l'instant.

Me remettant sur mes pieds, je l'ai suivi dans son bureau. Il tenait la porte et attendait que je rentre dans la pièce. J'ai pris une profonde respiration et j'ai fait un pas à l'intérieur pour me diriger vers un des fauteuils en cuir. J'ai entendu la porte se fermer et la serrure cliquer derrière moi. Ce n'était certainement pas bon signe. En me retournant, j'ai levé les yeux vers Jasper et j'ai vu qu'il me regardait avec un air menaçant sur le visage.

'' - Il n'y aurait pas moyen que nous puissions aller dans notre chambre pour cela, Major ? '' Je lui ai demandé avec douceur.

'' - Isabella, que faisais-tu dans les escaliers à l'écoute de MA conversation ? '' Il a demandé en ignorant complètement ma question.

J'ai baissé mes yeux sur le tapis de son bureau, je savais qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen d'échapper à cela. ''- Je me sentais mieux alors je suis partie à ta recherche. '' J'ai chuchoté.

'' - Pourquoi n'as-tu pas frappé à la porte ? '' A-t-il dit en se mettant debout en face de moi et en soulevant mon visage pour que je regarde dans ses yeux noirs.

''- Je... je ne sais pas. '' Ai-je dit sans conviction. Je m'étais fait prendre à nouveau. Être humain quand tout le monde est un vampire est vraiment chiant par moments. J'étais constamment en position désavantageuse.

'' - Parce que tu m'espionnais, Isabella. '' A-t-il dit en allant vers son fauteuil pour s'asseoir. '' - Ceci est totalement irrespectueux. Si je veux que tu saches quelque chose, je vais te le dire, tu ne vas pas faire quoi que ce soit derrière mon dos pour trouver des informations. Maintenant, lève-toi et tiens-toi debout devant moi. IMMÉDIATEMMENT ! '' Il a grogné.

Je pouvais sentir mon sang quitter mon visage et j'étais certaine que j'avais l'air apeuré. Je me sentais terrorisée. Le fait d'avoir peur m'aurait-il également encouragée à rechercher l'affrontement ? Parce que les prochaines paroles qui sont sorties de ma bouche n'étaient que de pures idioties.

'' - Quoi, attends une putain de minute, Jasper ! L'espionnage ne fait pas partie des règles, je n'ai donc rien fait de mal. En ce qui me concerne, tout cela est simplement un malentendu. Je sais à présent que je ne suis pas autorisée à écouter tes conversations, ce ne sera donc pas un problème à l'avenir, ce qui ne me semble pas très juste pour commencer parce que, vu la façon dont tu hurlais, je pouvais t'entendre de l'extérieur de toute façon ! '' J'ai crié. J'étais tellement furieuse que mes mains tremblaient.

'' - Isabella, ne le rends pas plus difficile pour toi. Tu ne définis pas les règles, c'est moi qui le fais. Maintenant, viens te mettre en face de moi. '' A-t-il dit d'une voix si basse que je l'ai à peine entendu. Je crois que je préfère quand il hurle ou quand il est ferme. Quand il parle doucement, il semble encore plus dangereux.

Sachant qu'il n'y avait pas d'autres options, j'ai marché lentement pour me mettre debout en face de lui. _Bon travail, Bella_. Ai-je pensé intérieurement. _Tu es vraiment une connasse. Quel James Bond tu t'es avérée être ! _

Avant même d'arriver à l'endroit qu'il m'avait désigné, Jasper avait tendu les bras et m'avait allongée sur ses genoux. Cette fois cependant, il a fait tomber mon pantalon et ma culotte à mes genoux. Il n'y aurait pas de fessée de _réchauffement_ comme il les avait appelées. Merde.

J'ai senti le déplacement d'air avant de sentir la morsure du coup. '' - Un. '' Ai-je grogné.

SMACK. '' - Deux. ''

Il a continué à me donner une fessée, chaque fesse en alternance. J'étais réellement furieuse ! En quoi était juste de quelque façon que ce soit ? C'était de pures conneries ! Je n'étais pas en train de l'espionner. C'était seulement un peu impoli. Bien sûr, je n'aurais pas dû jurer, mais sérieusement, s'il devait me traiter de cette façon, nous ne pourrions pas nous mettre d'accord sur une méthode moins douloureuse ? À six, je lançais mes jambes en lui promettant de ne plus lui désobéir à nouveau. À dix, je sanglotais en restant immobile et la tête en bas, mes paroles incohérentes.

Il a fait une pause à dix et je pensais que c'était terminé. Je n'avais jamais eu aussi tort. Au lieu de cela, il a déplacé ses coups sur l'arrière de mes cuisses. Le premier m'a pris au dépourvu. '' - Aïe ! Oh putain de merde ! '' J'ai crié.

Après cette petite explosion, Jasper m'a relevée pour lui faire face. '' - Isabella. '' A-t-il dit avec fureur. '' - Un mot encore plus gros et je ferais en sorte que tu ne puisses plus t'asseoir pendant une semaine ! Tu ne crois pas que tu as déjà suffisamment de problèmes sans en plus rajouter cette merde ? ''

Sans attendre de réponses, il m'a de nouveau renversée sur ses genoux. Comme pour mes fesses, il a alterné ses coups sur mes cuisses. Je pouvais à peine murmurer toujours le nombre des coups. La lutte en moi avait disparu et je ne pouvais même plus me sentir en colère contre lui. À dix, il a arrêté et a remonté ma culotte et mon pantalon tout en frottant ses mains doucement de haut en bas de mon dos. Je pleurais toujours, mais mes sanglots commençaient à ralentir.

'' - Prends ton temps, Isabella. '' A-t-il dit doucement. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il a dit quelque chose que je me suis aperçue que j'étais toujours sur ses genoux, le cul en l'air. J'ai remarqué que j'avais toujours une prise ferme sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil. Pour essayer de me calmer, j'ai repensé à ce que Charlotte m'avait dit. Il le faisait parce qu'il m'aimait. Il prenait le temps de me corriger. J'ai instantanément repensé à ce qui m'avait conduite ici pour commencer.

À en juger par le ton de sa voix au téléphone, je savais qu'il n'était pas content. Je voulais essayer de le rendre heureux et ne pas avoir des ennuis qui pourraient lui causer du chagrin. À cet instant, je me suis sentie tellement coupable et tellement faible que je suis repartie avec une nouvelle série de larmes.

Jasper, sentant sans doute ma culpabilité, m'a tirée contre lui et m'a bercée contre sa poitrine. '' - Je sais que tu es désolée, Chérie, et je te pardonne. Ceci est un processus d'apprentissage pour toi. Je ne pense pas que tu es parfaite. Je t'aime comme tu es, seulement je n'aime pas ta bouche de marin. '' Il a murmuré à mon oreille.

J'avais remarqué que le feu dans ma gorge était de retour, mais je n'arrivais pas à me résoudre à m'en soucier. Je ne voulais pas quitter ses bras.

J'ai regardé dans les yeux de Jasper et je me suis penchée pour l'embrasser. '' - Je t'aime, Jasper. '' Lui ai-je dit. C'était la première fois que je lui disais carrément que je l'aimais. Ses yeux se sont illuminés et il a écrasé ses lèvres de nouveau sur les miennes, me tirant plus près de lui. J'ai timidement avancé ma langue pour toucher sa lèvre inférieure. Il a laissé échapper un grognement bas avant de sucer ma langue dans sa bouche.

J'ai levé mes mains et j'ai passé mes doigts dans ses cheveux bouclés. Jasper a laissé tomber son visage pour renifler mon cou et j'ai tourné ma tête pour lui permettre d'avoir un meilleur accès. Il a léché mon point d'impulsion et il s'est mis à le sucer doucement. Après quelques instants, il s'est reculé et m'a regardée.

Avant qu'un de nous ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, on a frappé à la porte. '' - Entrez. '' A grogné Jasper. Merde, juste alors que nous passions un bon moment.

La porte s'est ouverte rapidement et Peter est entré, un téléphone portable dans la main. '' - Major, désolé de te déranger, mais Aro est au téléphone et il refuse de raccrocher jusqu'à ce qu'il ait parlé avec toi. C'est vraiment important. ''

'' - Très bien. '' A dit Jasper, me mettant debout pour qu'il puisse se lever. '' - S'il te plaît, demande à Charlotte d'emmener Isabella dans notre chambre et que Grand Maman lui envoie son petit déjeuner. '' Il a tourné son regard sur moi. '' - Isabella, je vais venir te retrouver dans peu de temps. ''

Je me suis penchée et je lui ai donné un autre baiser sur les lèvres. '' - D'accord, Major. '' Ai-je dit doucement. À cet instant, Charlotte est arrivée et m'a pris la main pour m'emmener dans ma chambre.

Après que le déjeuner soit arrivé, je me suis assise doucement à côté de Charlotte sur le lit en tressaillant. Merde, c'était pire que les deux premières fois ! J'ai pris le plateau et j'ai vu deux comprimés de paracétamol posés à côté de l'assiette de nourriture. Merci mon Dieu ! L'eau m'a aidée à éteindre le feu dans ma gorge et j'ai été heureuse que le déjeuner soit composé d'une soupe de poulet aux vermicelles.

Charlotte me regardait avec sympathie depuis que nous étions arrivées dans la chambre. '' - Je vais bien, Char. '' Lui ai-je dit entre deux cuillerées de soupe. '' - En fait, pour être honnête, je suis perplexe. Pendant cette... cette punition, j'étais furieuse. Non, non pas furieuse, j'étais foutrement énervée contre lui. Mais ensuite, j'ai simplement continué à me dire qu'il le faisait parce qu'il m'aimait et qu'il m'aidait... '' Je me suis tue. '' - Je ne sais même pas où je veux aller avec cela. Oublie ça. '' Ai-je dit en baissant les yeux.

'' - Non, Bella, c'est bien. '' Elle m'a interrompue. '' - Tu es perplexe, ce qui est normal. Il t'aime et tu le sais. C'est la raison pour laquelle tu as cessé d'être en colère, parce que, au fond, tu sais qu'en fait, il te punit pour te corriger. Il ne le fait pas par méchanceté. ''

J'ai regardé mon plateau et j'ai réfléchi à ce qu'elle disait. Je savais qu'il m'aimait, j'étais simplement perplexe à cause de la façon dont je réagissais autour de lui. Je l'aimais plus que tout et je détestais le fait qu'il doive me punir alors qu'il était déjà de mauvaise humeur. Je suppose que je me sentais encore coupable. Avant que je ne puisse réfléchir à cela plus longtemps, la porte s'est ouverte pour révéler un Major une nouvelle fois énervé.

'' - Prépare un sac, Isabella. '' A-t-il dit brutalement. '' - Toi aussi Charlotte, vous allez rester toutes les deux avec les Cullen pendant un petit moment. ''

* * *

**Bonne semaine à tous. **


	13. Chapitre 13

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

**L'histoire appartient à Beneath The Vagrant Alpha, elle est parue sous le titre : '' Never Knew It Could Be Like This '' lien sur mon profil. **

**Lyylla est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

**Chapitre treize : Évacuer sa culpabilité. **

**POV Jasper**

'' - Va te faire foutre, Aro. '' Ai-je dit dans le petit téléphone argenté. Si Aro s'était tenu en face de moi à cet instant, j'aurais aimé séparer ses bras de son corps et en cacher un au Mexique et l'autre dans l'Océan. Seigneur, je n'avais pas besoin de ça aujourd'hui. Isabella était malade depuis deux jours maintenant et cela faisait des putains de ravages sur mes émotions. Comment étais-je censé me concentrer sur elle quand Aro m'appelait toutes les heures pour me casser les pieds au sujet des derniers nouveau-nés que nous lui avions envoyés.

J'allais tuer cet enfoiré de James pour cela. S'il n'avait pas tué les dix autres nouveau-nés, cela n'aurait peut-être pas eu lieu.

_'' - Non Major, ces nouveau-nés ne vont tout simplement pas faire l'affaire. J'en ai besoin d'au moins six de plus puisque Demetri a déjà tué deux de ceux que tu nous as renvoyés. Et j'en ai besoin dans les quatre prochaines semaines. J'en ai quinze que je peux t'envoyer dès demain... ''_ A dit Aro.

Je ne l'ai pas laissé terminer cette phrase. '' - Tu ne vas PAS m'envoyer d'autres nouveau-nés pour l'instant ! Je vais te dire quand tu pourras m'envoyer le lot suivant, mais j'ai des choses à m'occuper ici et je n'ai pas le temps pour tes conneries en ce moment. ''

J'étais tellement occupé à crier après Aro que je n'ai même pas remarqué l'odeur de fraise qui s'infiltrait sous la porte. En regardant vers celle-ci, j'ai vu une ombre se déplacer lentement devant la porte. Isabella. Que diable faisait-elle hors du lit ? Et comment se fait-il que je ne l'avais pas remarquée ?

Mon Dieu, est-ce qu'elle écoute mon appel téléphonique ? Je n'ai vraiment pas besoin de ces conneries, toutefois, je suppose que si elle est à l'écoute, cela signifie qu'elle se sent mieux. Bien, parce que je ne voudrais pas la punir si elle se sentait toujours aussi mal qu'elle l'était hier. Je sais que je passe pour un salaud et un monstre, mais quand il s'agit d'Isabella, je suis réellement une meilleure personne. Elle a fait ressortir un côté de moi que je ne savais pas que je possédais. Ceci dit, elle est la seule qui ne verra jamais ce côté de moi, mais cela n'a pas d'importance, je sais qu'il est là.

La punir était difficile pour moi également. Je ne pouvais pas supporter ses larmes, mais je savais qu'elle devait apprendre. Quand je l'aurais transformée, ce sera plus facile pour elle. Ses instincts seront à leurs pleins potentiels et elle me reconnaîtra comme son Compagnon et Dominateur. Je sais qu'elle le fait déjà, à sa manière, en tant qu'être humain, mais ce sera tellement plus intense pour elle quand elle sera un vampire.

Indépendamment de mes punitions sur elle toutefois, elle ne m'en a jamais tenu rigueur. Cette fois, ses émotions étaient tellement plus intenses toutefois. Elle était passée d'une rage folle à la docilité puis à la culpabilité. Parfait. Voilà ce que j'avais attendu. Elle devait se réconcilier avec cela, qu'elle sache qu'elle avait eu tort et qu'elle devait être corrigée. J'avais vraiment l'impression qu'elle en était arrivée à ce point.

Puis elle m'avait dit qu'elle m'aimait, ce qui me prouvait simplement que mes pensées étaient correctes. J'avais toujours pu sentir l'amour qu'elle avait pour moi, mais elle ne l'avait jamais exprimé à haute voix. Elle était enfin prête pour que je la réclame pleinement comme mienne. Alors que j'étais juste sur le point de la porter de nouveau à notre chambre, on avait frappé à la porte. Si ce n'était pas la fin du monde, alors la personne qui se trouvait juste derrière cette porte était sur le point de voir le septième cercle de l'enfer.

'' - Major, désolé de te déranger, mais Aro est sur le téléphone et il refuse de raccrocher jusqu'à ce qu'il ait parlé avec toi. C'est vraiment important. '' A déclaré Peter.

Enfoiré d'Aro. Non, mais sans blague. Je viens juste de lui raccrocher au nez !

J'ai envoyé Isabella dans notre chambre, elle n'avait pas besoin d'entendre ce que j'étais sur le point de lui dire.

Quand Isabella et Charlotte ont quitté le bureau, j'ai fait signe à Peter de s'asseoir dans un des fauteuils. J'ai pris le téléphone et je l'ai pressé contre mon oreille. '' - Aro. '' J'ai grogné. '' - Je t'ai dit que je dois faire face à de la merde ici, pourquoi harcèles-tu mes gardes, putain ? ''

_'' - Major, prends juste le temps de m'écouter, bon sang ! Je veux ces nouveau-nés et je veux qu'ils commencent immédiatement leur formation. À présent, si tu ne veux pas qu'ils viennent à toi, alors tu vas devoir venir ici. En fait, je veux qu'ils soient formés ici, sur mon propre terrain. J'ai l'équipement nécessaire et je veux voir leur entraînement. ''_

Fils de pute !

_'' - Juste cette fois, Major et tu as ma parole que je ne vais pas t'envoyer un autre lot pendant au moins six mois. Cela n'aurait même pas été un problème si tu ne t'étais pas déplacé si loin de l'Italie ! Et sans une sacrément bonne putain de raison. '' _

Nous y voilà. Je savais que c'était plus que probablement un stratagème pour que ma garde et moi revenions en Italie. Je n'avais pas dit à Aro les raisons de mon déplacement ici et mes gardes avaient des ordres stricts de ne pas le lui dire non plus. Inutile de dire qu'Aro avait été laissé dans l'ombre et qu'il n'aimait pas cela. Mais six mois seraient bien. Cela me donnerait du temps avec Isabella sans distractions et je n'aurais pas besoin de me soucier de dangereux vampires nouveau-nés valsant autour de cet endroit.

'' - Très bien, Aro. Je vais venir former les quinze derniers nouveau-nés que tu as, mais je vais laisser la plupart de mes gardes ici et je ne serai présent que pour deux semaines seulement, je ne vais pas rester plus longtemps. '' Je lui ai dit.

_'' - Deux semaines ? C'est tout ? Si je ne te connaissais pas mieux, je dirais que tu me caches quelque chose ou quelqu'un ? '' _A-t-il dit d'un ton désagréable_._

'' - Il n'y a rien à cacher, Aro et même si c'était le cas, ce ne serait pas tes affaires. Arrête à présent de nous harceler ou je vais personnellement m'assurer que tu ne ressentes aucun plaisir pour la prochaine décennie. '' Ai-je aboyé avant de couper le téléphone. Merde. Deux semaines sans Isabella. Comment diable étais-je supposé faire cela ?

'' - Très bien, Major, que fait-on à présent ? '' A questionné Peter.

J'étais tellement furieux que je pouvais à peine penser correctement. J'ai fait les cent pas dans le bureau et j'ai de nouveau ouvert le téléphone. '' - Carlisle. '' Ai-je dit. '' - J'ai besoin qu'Isabella et Charlotte restent avec toi pendant quelques semaines. ''

_'' - Bien sûr, nous aimerions les avoir ici. Tout va bien ? ''_ Il a demandé.

'' - Non, mais cela le sera. Je vais les déposer chez toi ce soir et Isabella se sent suffisamment bien pour retourner au lycée, demain. '' J'ai dit en continuant à faire les cent pas. Je me sentais projeter ma colère sur Peter, mais je n'arrivais pas à me résoudre à m'en soucier, à ce stade.

_'' - Très bien, je vais te voir dans la soirée. ''_ A-t-il dit avant que je ne referme le téléphone brusquement à nouveau.

Je me suis tourné de nouveau vers Peter, je savais que nous ne disposions pas de beaucoup de temps. '' - Charlotte ira avec Isabella. Tu viens avec moi et choisis cinq autres gardes qui viendront également, mais assure-toi que James soit inclus dans les cinq. Je vais laisser cet enfoiré en Italie. Je ne vais pas faire cette erreur une seconde fois. '' Ai-je exigé. '' - Quand ce sera fait, prends le temps de dire au revoir à Charlotte, nous partirons à vingt et une heures ce soir pour aller déposer les filles avant de prendre le prochain vol.

'' - Oui, Monsieur. '' Il a dit avant de reprendre son téléphone et sortir de la pièce.

J'ai pris une profonde respiration et je me suis dirigé vers notre chambre pour demander à Isabella d'emballer ses affaires. Si je ne lui avais pas donné une fessée, j'aurais été actuellement en train de la revendiquer. Merde.

En entrant dans la chambre, j'ai senti la culpabilité d'Isabella me frapper comme une tonne de briques. Seigneur, était-elle toujours en colère contre elle-même ?

'' - Prépare un sac, Isabella.'' Lui ai-je dit sèchement. '' - Toi aussi Charlotte, vous allez rester toutes les deux avec les Cullen pendant un petit moment. ''

Charlotte s'est levée et a donné un rapide baiser sur la joue d'Isabella avant de sortir de la chambre à la vitesse de vampire. Je savais qu'elle allait demander à Peter de lui donner les détails. '' - Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? '' A demandé Isabella d'une voix timide.

Je me suis dirigé vers le lit et j'ai pris son plateau avant de le poser sur la commode. En revenant vers elle, je lui ai pris la main et je l'ai poussée pour qu'elle se couche sur le ventre avant de prendre la crème que j'avais pour elle au fond de ma poche. J'ai doucement descendu son pantalon et j'ai commencé à frotter la pommade sur ses fesses endolories. '' - Isabella. '' Je lui ai dit aussi doucement que possible. ''- Je dois aller en Italie pour une quinzaine de jours. '' Avant que je ne puisse même terminer ma phrase, Isabella s'est redressée pour me regarder avec des yeux écarquillés.

'' - Quoi ? Jasper, tu ne peux tout simplement pas partir ! '' A-t-elle dit d'une voix paniquée.

Le ton de sa voix m'a pris au dépourvu. Pourquoi était-elle aussi bouleversée ? Ses émotions commençaient à se détraquer à présent. Je l'ai ramassée et j'ai remonté de nouveau son pantalon pour couvrir ses fesses avant de la poser sur mes genoux. '' - Isabella, qu'est-ce qui se passe, Chérie ? Je ne vais être absent que deux semaines. '' Je lui ai dit doucement pour essayer de la calmer.

'' - Je ne sais pas. '' Elle a murmuré. '' - Je me sens simplement dépassée en quelque sorte, avec tout ce qui est arrivé aujourd'hui... Où vas-tu ? '' Je l'ai regardée attentivement avant de me répéter. '' - Je dois aller en Italie. Aro est contrarié et veut que j'aille former plus de nouveau-nés, mais sur son terrain, cette fois. J'ai parlé à Carlisle et il vous attend ce soir, Charlotte et toi. ''

Elle a enroulé ses bras autour de mon cou, enfouissant son visage dans ma poitrine. '' - Tu vas me manquer. '' A-t-elle dit doucement. '' - Toi aussi, tu vas me manquer, Chérie, mais je vais t'appeler et t'envoyer des SMS et j'espère que tu feras la même chose à chaque fois que tu le voudras ou en auras besoin, tu as compris ? '' Je lui ai demandé. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle ait l'impression qu'elle ne pouvait pas me contacter.

'' - Bien sûr, Jasper. Hummm, je peux venir avec toi ? '' Elle a demandé timidement. Je me suis figé. Rien que la pensée de voir Isabella autour, non seulement de nouveau-nés, mais également d'Aro et des autres vampires _au pouvoir, _m'a incroyablement rendu furieux. Isabella était à MOI. À personne d'autre.

Je l'ai serrée plus étroitement et j'ai essayé de prendre le contrôle sur ma colère. '' - Non, Chérie, je crains que cela ne soit pas possible. Si je le pouvais, tu viendrais avec moi, mais je ne peux pas prendre ce risque. Je suis désolé. ''

Isabella, sans aucun doute, a dû sentir la tension dans ma voix, parce qu'elle a laissé tomber le sujet. '' - Très bien, Cowboy, nous avons un peu de temps avant de partir cependant, non ? '' Et avant que je ne puisse lui répondre, elle s'est levée lentement du lit et a saisi ma main. Je l'ai laissée me tirer avec elle.

Je l'ai regardée d'un air interrogateur jusqu'à ce qu'elle se laisse tomber à genoux et qu'elle commence à déboutonner mon pantalon. Je n'ai pas pu arrêter le gémissement qui est venu à mes lèvres quand mon pantalon est tombé au sol. Comme d'habitude, je ne portais pas quoi que ce soit en dessous et à la seconde où j'ai réalisé ce qu'elle faisait, ma bite est revenue à la vie.

En entendant mon gémissement, le peu de culpabilité qu'elle portait encore s'est volatilisée et j'ai compris qu'elle avait besoin de cela autant que j'en avais envie. Sans perdre un instant, j'ai attrapé ses cheveux dans mon poing et j'ai commencé à guider sa tête vers ma bite.

Elle semblait avoir plus de confiance dans ses actions alors qu'elle enroulait ses lèvres autour de moi, faisant tourbillonner sa langue sur la pointe avant de se déplacer lentement vers le bas de mon arbre. J'ai agrippé sa tête plus fermement alors que je commençais à faire bouger sa tête à un rythme plus rapide tout en poussant mes hanches vers l'avant. Je pouvais sentir que je m'approchais de ma libération quand je l'ai senti utiliser ses dents sur moi. Après quelques coups de plus, j'ai explosé durement au fond de sa gorge, laissant échapper un puissant '' - Merde ! ''

Je l'ai senti avaler autour de moi et je pouvais l'entendre aspirer doucement alors qu'elle avalait ma semence aussi rapidement qu'elle le pouvait pour ne rien gaspiller en la laissant se répandre hors de sa bouche. Elle a sorti mon sexe de cette bouche parfaite qui était la sienne, puis m'a souri.

Je lui ai souri et j'ai saisi ses bras pour l'aider à se relever. J'ai fait en sorte de nous déplacer rapidement vers le lit et je l'ai couchée de manière à pouvoir être l'un en face de l'autre. '' - Je te remercie, Isabella. '' Je lui ai dit. '' - À présent, tu te sens mieux ? ''

'' - Que veux-tu dire ? '' Elle m'a demandé, l'air un peu coupable.

'' - Chérie, je pouvais sentir ta culpabilité à la minute où je suis entré dans la chambre. De plus, je sais également que tu as cessé de te sentir coupable quand tu as vu que tu me rendais heureux. '' Lui ai-je dit en lui donnant un doux baiser sur les lèvres. '' - Je t'aime. '' Ai-je murmuré contre ses lèvres.

'' - Je pense que nous devons parler, cependant. '' Je lui ai dit. Elle a écarquillé les yeux et les battements de son cœur ont augmenté. Je lui ai envoyé une vague de calme avant de continuer. '' - Isabella, la raison pour laquelle je te dis que tu es pardonnée après chaque punition est afin que tu ne ressentes aucune culpabilité. Une fois que c'est fini, c'est oublié. Tu n'as aucune raison de te sentir coupable plus longtemps. ''

Elle m'a regardé un instant avant que les larmes ne jaillissent de ses yeux. '' - Je suis désolée, Jasper. '' A-t-elle dit en essuyant ses yeux. '' - Je me sentais mal parce que je savais que t'espionner était grossier, mais je l'ai quand même fait, alors que je savais que tu étais énervé par ton appel téléphonique. Je voulais partir quand tu m'as vu, ensuite tu m'as punie et ma culpabilité a simplement augmenté et... '' Je l'ai coupée en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres.

'' - Isabella. '' Lui ai-je dit calmement. '' - Ça va. À partir de maintenant, sache simplement qu'après avoir été punie, je ne veux pas que tu ressentes toujours de la culpabilité. C'est compris ? ''

'' - Oui, Jasper. ''

'' - Bien. '' Ai-je dit en appuyant mes lèvres sur les siennes. '' - Isabella, tu apprends et je suis fier de toi. Je sais que tout cela est nouveau pour toi. Cela l'est pour moi également. Tu sais que si tu as des questions, tu peux toujours venir à moi. ''

'' - Je sais. '' A-t-elle dit en essuyant ses dernières larmes. '' - Et Jasper, juste pour que tu le saches, j'espionnais seulement parce que je me soucie de toi. '' A-t-elle dit avec un sourire sarcastique bien que larmoyant.

J'ai eu un petit rire. '' - Très bien et je t'ai punie parce que je me soucie de toi. '' Lui ai-je dit avant de la tourner puis de rouler sur elle. Il nous restait encore quelques heures et je voulais tirer le meilleur parti de celles-ci.

* * *

**Bonne semaine à tous. **


	14. Chapitre 14

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

**L'histoire appartient à Beneath The Vagrant Alpha, elle est parue sous le titre : '' Never Knew It Could Be Like This '' lien sur mon profil. **

**Lyylla est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

**Chapitre quatorze : Shrek et Donkey (l'âne). **

**POV Bella**

Vous ne vous êtes jamais demandé si la personne à laquelle vous pensez pensait à vous exactement au même instant ? J'avais entendu dire que cette petite sonnerie dans vos oreilles signifiait que quelqu'un était soit en train de penser à toi, soit de parler de toi. Hé bien, cela faisait un jour et je n'avais aucun bourdonnement dans les oreilles. Ce n'était pas bon, pas vrai ? Depuis que Jasper m'avait déposée chez Carlisle, je n'avais pas cessé de penser à lui. Est-ce que cela voulait dire que ses oreilles bourdonnaient ? Arrggg, que c'est ennuyeux.

'' - Si Y est égal à 22, alors combien fait X, Isabella ? '' J'ai brusquement levé la tête en entendant mon nom. Mon professeur de mathématiques tentait de me coincer, je pouvais le sentir. J'ai senti mon sang me monter au visage alors que j'essayais de réfléchir à ce qu'il avait dit. J'ai essayé de reprendre rapidement mes esprits, mais j'ai compris que je n'avais pas de réponse. Nada. Nilch. À moins qu'il n'ait parlé de la façon dont Jasper avait eu l'air chaud dans son pantalon de cowboy l'autre jour, mais pour une raison quelconque, je ne pensais pas que cela avait été le cas.

'' - Hummm, je suis désolée, Monsieur, mais je devais être dans la lune. '' Je me suis rapidement excusée. À ma grande surprise, il a levé les yeux au ciel avant d'appeler quelqu'un d'autre. J'ai regardé à ma gauche pour voir Charlotte qui tremblait silencieusement de rire et qui a levé son pouce vers moi. Connasse. Un petit avertissement aurait été sympa. En regardant de nouveau par la fenêtre, mes pensées sont immédiatement retournées à mon Dieu de la Guerre. Hier soir avait été parfait dans tous les sens. Il ne m'avait pas revendiquée, mais apparemment, c'était parce que je venais d'être punie et qu'il ne voulait pas me blesser à nouveau. Merde. Si seulement j'avais été plus furtive pour l'espionner ou si j'avais été plus rapide pour atteindre la rampe d'escalier, bien que cela aurait probablement également entraîné une blessure.

J'ai regardé à l'avant de la classe et j'ai vu l'enseignant debout devant le tableau blanc, j'ai pris mon téléphone pour envoyer rapidement un texto à Jasper.

**Hé Major, je pense à toi. Bella.**

J'ai rangé mon téléphone dans mon sac et j'ai tourné mon attention vers la fenêtre en attendant la fin de ce cours. Encore douze jours. Je pouvais le faire. Non ?

La première partie de la journée est passée drastiquement lentement et à l'heure du déjeuner, je n'avais toujours pas reçu un texto en retour de Jasper. Y avait-il des femmes vampires sexy en Italie ? Étaient-elles les mêmes que celles qu'il y avait en Amérique ? De qui je me foutais ? Je ne pourrais jamais me comparer à un vampire. '' - Imbéciles de vampires magnifiques. '' Ai-je murmuré sous mon souffle alors que je poignardais ma salade de poulet avec ma fourchette. '' - Ohh, ma chérie, je pense que tu es toi-même assez chaude. '' A dit Charlotte assise sur sa chaise à côté de moi. Je me suis retournée pour lui donner mon regard furieux « spécial Bella », je n'étais pas d'humeur à supporter ses sarcasmes pour l'instant.

Charlotte a reniflé avant de faire semblant de prendre une gorgée de son coca. '' - Tu n'as pas encore entendu parler de ton amoureux d'après ce que je comprends. '' Elle a commenté.

Hé bien merci, Madame je sais tout. Putain. Non mais sans blaguer, à quel point était-ce difficile de prendre le téléphone et me dire « Tu me manques, bébé » ou « Je pense également à toi, Chérie » ? J'admets que je ne savais pas ce qu'il faisait là-bas en plus de la formation d'autres vampires, mais ce n'était sûrement pas si difficile, non ? Que ferais-je s'il était avec un femme-vampire, une qui serait plus appropriée pour lui que moi ? Je n'avais jamais entendu parler d'un vampire s'accouplant deux fois, était-ce possible ?

Avant que je ne puisse m'inquiéter davantage en approfondissant cette pensée, mon téléphone a bourdonné. Oh, Dieu merci.

**Hé Chérie, je pense également à toi. Je suis assez occupé ici, mais je vais t'appeler ce soir et ne m'envoie pas de texto pendant les classes à nouveau. JW. **

J'ai poussé un soupir de soulagement et j'ai rangé mon téléphone dans mon sac. Rien que de recevoir un message de lui m'a fait voir la journée sous une nouvelle lumière. Même s'il avait été autoritaire. '' - Il était temps que tu sortes de ta dépression. '' A dit Charlotte en me souriant. '' - Tu es assez ennuyeuse quand tu te morfonds. Nous sommes vendredi, ce n'est pas ce jour-là que les humains qui sont encore coincés au lycée, attendent ? Sortons ce soir ! ''

Il m'a fallu une minute pour comprendre ce qu'elle venait de dire. Sortir ? Vendredi ? En fait, cela semblait être amusant. Je n'étais pas « sortie » depuis un moment. Jasper n'avait jamais dit que je ne pouvais pas sortir, pas vrai ? Avais-je besoin de demander la permission d'abord ? J'ai passé rapidement en revue la liste des avantages et des inconvénients dans mon esprit. Pourquoi même considérais-je de demander d'abord la permission avant de sortir ? J'avais presque dix-huit ans, bon sang ! Oh c'est vrai, parce qu'il était plus fort, plus rapide et avant tout, mon compagnon et apparemment dans _le monde de Jasper_, cela voulait dire mon Supérieur. Mais si j'étais honnête avec moi-même, j'aimais cela.

Il me faisait me sentir aimée, protégée et chérie. Bien sûr, parfois mes émotions pouvaient devenir un peu folles et me faisaient tout remettre en question. De toute évidence, la « gamine » en moi voulait jouer et voir jusqu'où je pouvais le pousser, mais en fin de compte, je savais que Jasper était là et qu'il m'aimait inconditionnellement. Mais il n'avait pas spécifiquement dit que je ne pouvais pas sortir avec Char pendant son absence, mais à nouveau, comme mon cul rougi et endolori me le rappelle encore, il ne m'avait pas non plus dit que je ne pouvais pas l'espionner et j'avais quand même été punie pour cette connerie ! Certes, d'après la façon dont il me l'avait expliqué, il ne m'avait pas punie pour avoir écouté, il l'avait fait parce que c'était irrespectueux. Et je ne voyais pas comment sortir ce soir avec Char pourrait être irrespectueux...

'' - Bella, mon chou, alors, pouvons-nous sortir ce soir ? '' Charlotte a demandé en agitant sa main devant mon visage. Reprenant pleinement conscience, j'ai donné à Charlotte un sourire malicieux. '' - Bien sûr que nous sortons et nous allons passer un sacré bon moment. '' Je lui ai dit.

Char m'a regardée un moment avant de hocher la tête. '' - D'accord, mais si pour une raison quelconque, nous nous mettons en difficultés, après que le Major en aura fini avec ton cul, ce sera mon tour. '' J'ai ri en la regardant et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de lui demander : '' - N'es-tu pas supposée me tenir à l'écart des ennuis et ne pas m'influencer ? ''

'' - Hé bien... d'une certaine façon oui, je suppose, mais je sais également que nous allons simplement sortir. Tu dois réfléchir, aussi nouveau que cela puisse être pour toi, cela l'est également pour moi. Je ne suis jamais que l'amie de la compagne du frère de mon compagnon. Tu comprends ? Donc, si je pense que tu fais quelque chose d'idiot, alors oui, je vais t'arrêter, mais je ne vois pas comment aller au cinéma pourrait être stupide. Il suffit de le dire à Jasper, quand il appellera ce soir, que tu y vas avec moi. Je suis certaine que cela ne le dérangera pas. Ou envoie-lui un texto. '' A-t-elle dit rapidement.

J'ai hoché la tête, sachant qu'elle ne me laisserait jamais me mettre sciemment en difficulté avec Jasper. Elle était réellement ma meilleure amie. La sonnerie a retenti, signalant le début du prochain cours. Il ne restait plus que quelques heures à tenir.

* * *

Quand nous sommes rentrées à la maison de Carlisle, Esmé avait préparé des biscuits et un verre de lait pour moi comme collation après les cours. J'aimais vraiment être humaine quand en rentrant à la maison, je pouvais manger des biscuits aux pépites de chocolat. Après avoir dit à Esmé ce que nous voulions faire ce soir, Carlisle est descendu de son bureau et m'a jeté les clés de sa Mercedes. '' - Prenez-les et amusez-vous, ramenez là simplement en un seul morceau, s'il te plaît. '' A-t-il dit, l'air un peu anxieux.

Charlotte et moi nous sommes regardées l'un l'autre et après un rapide '' - Au revoir '', nous étions à la porte puis sur l'autoroute. Nous sommes entrées dans la file d'attente pour obtenir un dîner au Subway avant notre film. '' - Envoie un texto à Jasper, ma chérie, pour lui faire savoir ce que nous faisons. '' A dit Char pendant qu'elle allait me remplir mon verre. J'ai sorti mon téléphone portable après que nous nous soyons assises et j'ai envoyé un rapide texto à Jasper.

**Salut ! Charlotte et moi allons au cinéma ce soir, je voulais simplement te prévenir. Bella.**

'' - Et voilà, terminé. '' Je lui ai dit avant de prendre une grosse bouchée d'un énorme sandwich aux boulettes de viande. Avant que Charlotte ne puisse répondre, mon téléphone a sonné.

**Très bien, Chérie, amuse-toi, assure-toi simplement de répondre à mon appel ce soir. JW. **

_Toujours aussi autoritaire, comme d'habitude_, ai-je pensé intérieurement. Après avoir terminé mon sandwich, nous nous sommes dirigées vers le cinéma, qui semblait être blindé d'après ce que je voyais. Merde.

Char faisait la queue pour obtenir nos tickets tandis que j'attendais dans la file pour avoir de la nourriture. Chaque fois que j'allais au cinéma, je devais avoir mon pop-corn et du coca. C'était comme une tradition.

Je regardais le comptoir de sucreries, en débattant si oui ou non je devais obtenir une barre chocolatée quand j'ai été brutalement poussée par-derrière. Je me serais directement écrasée au sol si des bras ne s'étaient pas enroulés autour de ma taille pour me rattraper. Je me suis retournée, prête à dire ma façon de penser à celui qui m'avait poussée. '' - Oups, je suis vraiment désolé, j'ai trébuché. '' A dit un grand rouquin avec plein de taches de rousseur. Il avait l'air d'avoir mon âge, mais il était dégingandé. Ce n'était pas étonnant qu'il ait trébuché, son corps était grand et maigre, mais ses pieds étaient d'énormes palmes.

J'ai mis un sourire de faux jeton sur mon visage avant de répondre. '' - C'est bon, il n'y a pas de mal. '' J'ai fait un pas en avant dans ma file, il ne restait plus qu'une seule personne devant moi.

'' - Mon nom est Jim. '' A dit Big Foot1, derrière moi. Je me suis retournée pour le regarder à nouveau, mais cette fois, je perdais patience. '' - Bella. '' Lui ai-je répondu avant de me retourner. Mais manifestement, on ne vous apprenait pas à comprendre les allusions à l'école du cirque, parce que Chester2 a continué à me parler. '' - Quel film vas-tu voir, Bella ? '' Il a demandé. Avant que je ne puisse lui répondre, Charlotte est arrivée à côté de moi, me tirant vers le comptoir, mettant ainsi fin à ma conversation avec Fabio3.

'' - Seigneur, Bella. '' A-t-elle sifflé à mon oreille. '' - Rappelle-moi de ne jamais te laisser seule. Tu es tout simplement un aimant pour les types bizarres. ''

'' - Comme si je ne le savais pas. '' Ai-je murmuré sous mon souffle avant de passer ma commande.

* * *

'' - Très bien, Char. Je suis fatiguée. Revenons à la maison pour regarder un film ou faire quelque chose. '' L'ai-je suppliée pour ce qui devais être la cinquantième fois. Nous avions été dîner au Subway, avions été voir un film, étions sortie prendre une crème glacée, ensuite elle avait voulu passer par une station de lavage de voitures. Putain, qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? À présent, nous roulions simplement sur l'autoroute. '' - Arrgg, très bien, Bella, vous autres les humains n'avez tout simplement pas d'endurance. '' Elle a marmonné.

Avant que je ne puisse trouver un commentaire sarcastique, j'ai entendu des sirènes. Environ une seconde plus tard, j'ai vu des feux clignotants dans le rétroviseur. Merde. J'étais foutue.

'' - Oh, Bella, tu es vraiment foutue. '' A dit Charlotte en riant. '' - Le Major ne va pas aimer cela. ''

'' - Merci beaucoup. '' Ai-je murmuré, sans lui prêter d'attention. J'étais trop occupée à débattre si oui ou non je devais courir jusqu'au Canada à nouveau. J'avais regardé Cops4. Je savais qu'une fois que tu traversais la frontière, la police ne pouvait plus te poursuivre. Mais nous devrions le faire au milieu de la fusillade qui se produirait sans doute, puis slalomer entre les barrages routiers qui seraient sans aucun doute mis sur notre route, le trafic routier et les piétons. En fait, en y repensant, je n'avais jamais vu un épisode de Cops où les délinquants s'étaient enfuis ou soient même arrivés près de la frontière Canadienne.

J'ai baissé les yeux sur la jauge à essence, j'ai commencé à lever le pied, vaincue. Il n'y avait aucun moyen que nous puissions nous rendre au Canada avec moins de la moitié d'un réservoir d'essence. Merde. Et je ne pensais pas que nous aurions le temps de nous arrêter pour le remplir et continuer si nous étions poursuivies.

Après m'être garée sur le bas-côté et que le fou rire de Charlotte se soit calmé, le flic est venu à ma fenêtre.

'' - Permis de conduire et assurance, Ma'ame. '' A-t-il dit en fouillant la voiture avec sa lampe de poche. '' - Savez-vous à quelle vitesse vous rouliez ? '' Il a demandé alors que je fouillais dans mon sac pour rechercher mon portefeuille. Réfléchis. J'aimerais vérifier pour savoir combien il me restait d'essence et voir si je pouvais semer un flic avant de pouvoir faire vérifier le compteur de vitesse pour savoir si c'était à cause d'un problème que j'avais été arrêtée pour commencer. _Imbécile_. Me suis-je morigénée.

'' - Hum, je n'en suis pas certaine. '' Lui ai-je dit honnêtement. J'ai sorti mon portefeuille et je l'ai ouvert pour récupérer mon permis de conduire, sauf qu'il n'y était pas. C'est quoi ce bordel ? '' - Vous avez été prise roulant à cent-quarante quatre kilomètres à l'heure, Ma'ame. '' A dit poliment cet emmerdeur de flic. '' - Avez-vous votre permis sur vous, Ma'ame ? '' Il a demandé d'un ton impatient. J'ai regardé Charlotte et j'ai vu qu'elle ne souriait plus. C'est maintenant qu'elle voulait être sérieuse ?

'' - Heu, je n'arrive pas... je n'arrive pas à le trouver, Monsieur. '' Je lui ai dit alors qu'il m'envoyait l'éclat de sa lampe dans les yeux.

'' - Et vous, Ma'ame ? '' Il a demandé à Charlotte en pointant sa lampe sur elle. '' - Avez-vous une pièce d'identité sur vous ? ''

'' - Non, Monsieur. '' A-t-elle répondu. '' - Je viens juste d'arriver dans ce pays et je n'ai pas encore eu la chance d'obtenir mes nouveaux papiers d'identité. ''

Ouais, nous étions vraiment foutues.

J'ai ouvert la boîte à gants et j'ai sorti les papiers d'assurances. Au moins, nous avions quelque chose qu'il avait demandé. Je lui ai tendu les papiers et j'ai tenté de lui expliquer. '' - C'est la voiture de mon père. Carlisle Cullen. Je suis Bella Swan. ''

Il a regardé les papiers que je lui avais tendus, mais son expression était illisible. '' - Je vais vous demander à toutes les deux de sortir de la voiture. '' Il a dit en ouvrant la portière.

Très bien. Nouveau plan. Oublier le Canada, il n'y avait pas suffisamment de temps. Nous allons sortir de la voiture, puis quand il s'y attendra le moins, je vais sauter dans la voiture tandis que Charlotte pourrait le prendre avec sa force super-géniale de vampire et nous enfuir comme si nous avions le diable à nos trousses jusqu'à Forks. Personne n'aurait jamais besoin de le savoir. C'est parfait ! Cela pourrait être comme une scène « d'Hancock ». Sauf qu'elle ne peut pas voler et qu'elle ne pourra pas mettre la voiture de Carlisle au sommet d'un immense gratte-ciel pointu. Ensuite, quand les gens verront eux-mêmes une Mercedes voler dans un flou blanc et qu'ils prendront des photos qui se retrouveront dans les journaux, ils pourront prétendre que ce sont des Aliens qui commencent à envahir la planète. Je suis certaine que la principale Green appuierait cette théorie...

Ensuite Will Smith arriverait avec son impressionnant stylo clignotant qui gomme les souvenirs, effaçant la mémoire de tout le monde afin que personne ne se souvienne de Char et je pourrais m'en tirer impunément.

Le claquement de la portière derrière moi m'a sortie de ma transe. J'ai sursauté quand le flic nous a conduites, Char et moi, vers le coffre de la voiture. '' - Attendez ici. '' A-t-il dit.

'' - J'espère que tu sais que c'est de ta faute. '' Ai-je dit doucement à Charlotte pour que le flic ne m'entende pas.

'' - Comment diable est-ce de ma faute, Démon de la vitesse ? '' Elle a répliqué.

'' - Tu es censée m'éviter les ennuis. '' Je lui ai rappelé. '' - Une petite mise en garde aurait été agréable. ''

'' - Excuse-moi, Shrek. '' A-t-elle sifflé. '' - Tu es celle qui a fait un excès de vitesse, je n'étais qu'une spectatrice innocente ! Tu es Shrek le chef et je suis Donkey, le sous-fifre. C'est de ta faute ! ''

'' - L'âne n'est pas un sous-fifre. '' Lui ai-je répondu. '' - Il est simplement une tête de mule obstinée ! ''

Avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre avec une remarque spirituelle, le flic est ressorti de sa voiture. '' - Je vais vous demander à toutes les deux de monter dans ma voiture. Je n'arrive pas à joindre ce Carlisle Cullen et puisqu'aucune de vous n'a la moindre pièce d'identité, il faut que je vous fasse monter toutes les deux. ''

Trente minutes plus tard, Charlotte et moi nous sommes retrouvées dans une cellule, toutes les deux ensemble, assises sur un lit en béton et attendant notre appel téléphonique. Nous avions déjà fait nos clichés anthropométriques et je vous parie la Mercedes de Carlisle que Charlotte allait s'en tirer en retrouvant ces photos. Salope.

'' - Alors. '' Ai-je demandé sur le ton de la conversation. '' - Il n'y a aucun moyen que nous puissions cacher cela à Jasper, n'est-ce pas ? ''

Avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre, un nouveau flic a ouvert la porte de la cellule. '' - Très bien, Swan, venez faire votre appel téléphonique. '' Je me suis levée rapidement et je l'ai suivi jusqu'au téléphone sur son bureau.

J'ai tapé le numéro de Carlisle en priant avec tout ce que j'avais qu'il réponde.

'' - Cullen. '' Je l'ai entendu dire dans le combiné. Oh, mon Dieu, merci !

'' - Carlisle ! '' Ai-je crié, sans le vouloir. '' - Humm, j'ai besoin de toi. ''

'' - Bella ? Quel est le problème ? Vous allez bien toutes les deux ? '' Il a demandé d'un air paniqué. J'ai pu entendre Esmé en arrière-plan lui dire qu'elle avait pris son sac à main et qu'elle était prête à partir.

'' - Non, nous allons bien. '' L'ai-je rassuré. '' - Mais nous avons besoin de toi pour venir nous chercher. ''

'' - Très bien. '' A-t-il dit d'un air soulagé. '' - Où êtes-vous ? Tu n'as pas mis d'essence dans la voiture ? ''

'' - Pas exactement. Humm, nous sommes au poste de police de Port Angeles. En outre, tu vas avoir besoin d'apporter une pièce d'identité apparemment, c'est important, ainsi que de l'argent... pour la caution. '' Ai-je dit aussi rapidement que possible en espérant contre toute attente, qu'il ne m'avait pas entendue. Malheureusement, il était un vampire et je savais qu'il avait tout entendu.

J'ai entendu Esmé hoqueter en arrière-plan.

'' - C'est tout ce dont j'ai besoin, Isabella ? '' Il a demandé sèchement. Merde. Il était furax.

'' - Humm, tu pourrais avoir besoin d'apporter aussi une carte de crédit. Ils ont remorqué ta voiture. '' Lui ai-je dit. Il valait mieux le sortir maintenant afin qu'il puisse évacuer sa fureur en venant ici plutôt qu'il ne l'évacue quand il serait en face de moi.

'' - Seigneur, Isabella. Nous arrivons. '' Il a dit avant de raccrocher.

Le flic l'a reconduite à l'endroit où Charlotte se trouvait. Je suis retournée m'asseoir à côté d'elle. '' - Tu es un vampire pour l'amour du ciel ! Fais-nous sortir d'ici. '' Lui ai-je dit doucement.

'' - Bella, tu ne crois pas que tu es déjà suffisamment dans la merde ? '' Elle a demandé en me fusillant du regard.

'' - Hé, attends une minute. Et toi alors ? '' Lui ai-je demandé consternée. Il n'y avait aucun moyen que je tombe toute seule. Si je tombais, j'allais faire tomber son cul avec moi.

'' - Laisse-moi te rafraîchir la mémoire. '' A-t-elle dit en faisant semblant de parler à une gamine de deux ans. '' - Shreck. '' A-t-elle dit en me montrant du doigt. '' - L'âne. '' A-t-elle poursuivi en se montrant du doigt. '' - Le criminel. '' En me pointant du doigt à nouveau. '' - Un spectateur innocent. '' En se désignant elle-même.

Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de rire de ses pitreries. Bientôt, Charlotte s'est mise à rire avec moi.

'' - Je ne vois rien de drôle à la situation dans laquelle vous êtes. '' A dit une voix glaciale à l'ouverture de la cellule. J'ai levé le regard directement dans les yeux noirs d'un Carlisle Cullen extrêmement furieux. Une heure, deux contraventions et un permis suspendu plus tard, Carlisle nous était venu en aide en payant les amendes et avait réussi à récupérer sa Mercedes de nouveau. Apparemment, les casses-couilles pensaient que la voiture avait été volée.

Sortant dans l'air frais de la nuit, j'ai pris une profonde respiration. '' - Esmé, Charlotte et toi, vous prendrez ta voiture pour rentrer, nous serons juste derrière vous. '' A dit Carlisle de la même voix glaciale.

J'ai regardé Carlisle avec méfiance, alors que je montais dans le siège avant de sa voiture. Est-ce que Carlisle était autorisé à me donner une fessée ? Jasper le laisserait faire ? Mais Jasper n'était pas attendu avant douze jours, alors, allait-il attendre ou tout simplement laisser Carlisle s'en occuper maintenant ? Ou allait-il laisser Carlisle me donner une fessée maintenant et il m'en donnerait une autre quand il reviendrait ? Encore une fois, j'étais vraiment foutue.

Alors que Carlisle se glissait derrière le volant, il m'a regardée avec colère. '' - Tu seras intéressée d'apprendre que Jasper a essayé de t'appeler sur ton téléphone à plusieurs reprises, Isabella, et que tous ses appels sont allés directement sur ta messagerie vocale. Il m'a finalement appelé et comme, à ce moment-là, je ne savais pas où tu étais, je le lui ai dit. Il a dit qu'il allait t'appeler demain matin avant ton départ pour le lycée. Mais avec la récente tournure des événements, tu vas appeler Jasper maintenant et lui faire savoir ce qui est arrivé. '' Il a dit en me tendant son téléphone.

Oh, merde.

* * *

**1\. BigFoot ( Grand Pied en anglais ) : Son nom lui a été donné par les premiers colons lors de la conquête de l'Ouest du fait de sa taille présumée et surtout des empreintes gigantesques qu'il laisserait après son passage. (Wikipédia) **

**2\. Chester le terrier : Personnage de dessins animés de la Warner Bros, Looney Tunes et Merrie Melodies. Petit terrier jaune, nerveux et pot de colle totalement à l'opposé de son ami Spike le bouledogue. (Wikipédia) **

**3\. Fabio Lanzoni, simplement connu comme Fabio, né le 15 mars 1959 à Milan est un acteur et mannequin Italien. Il doit sa notoriété aux centaines de couvertures de romans d'amour des années 1980 à 1990 sur lesquelles il apparaissait. (Wikipédia) **

**4\. Cops : Émission de télé réalité Américaine sur le quotidien des policiers aux États-Unis et est diffusée depuis le 11 mars 1989 sur la chaîne Fox. (Wikipédia) **

**Bonne semaine à tous. **


	15. Chapitre 15

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

**L'histoire appartient à Beneath The Vagrant Alpha, elle est parue sous le titre : '' Never Knew It Could Be Like This '' lien sur mon profil. **

**Lyylla est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

**Chapitre quinze : Au loin. **

**POV Jasper**

En marchant dans les couloirs lugubres, la seule chose que nous pouvions entendre c'était les pas tranquilles de mes six gardes et de moi-même. Pour des oreilles humaines, tout aurait été silencieux et je devais admettre que nous avions l'air assez intimidant aux yeux des étrangers. Venir à Volterra était la dernière chose que je voulais faire et putain, j'allais faire en sorte de m'assurer qu'Aro en soit bien conscient. Après avoir passé plusieurs statues, des armures et des torches, nous sommes finalement arrivés devant la porte qui nous conduirait devant nos _dirigeants_.

Peter a levé le poing pour frapper, mais j'ai levé mon bras pour l'arrêter. Pas cette fois. Nous étions peut-être sur leur territoire, mais nous allions jouer selon MES règles. J'ai ouvert la porte pendant que ma garde reculait pour me laisser entrer le premier. En entrant dans la pièce, la première chose que j'ai vue, c'est Aro, Caius et Marcus assis sur leurs trônes au milieu de la salle. Des trônes ? Sans blague ? Je me suis arrêté juste devant eux, mes gardes se postant de chaque côté de moi.

'' - Jasper, Vieil Ami ! '' A dit Aro. '' - Bienvenue ! '' On aurait pu penser que ce n'était qu'une visite amicale et qu'il ne m'avait pas soudoyé pour me faire revenir. '' - Aro. '' Ai-je répondu sèchement. Ce n'était pas une visite amicale et je ne voulais pas perdre de temps. Je voulais former les nouveau-nés puis foutre le camp. Je devais être avec Isabella en ce moment. Il y avait encore tellement de choses qu'elle devait apprendre.

'' - Oh, toujours aussi brusque et en colère. Je suppose que c'est ce qui te rend si effrayant aux yeux des autres cependant. '' A-t-il dit comme s'il n'était pas un des « autres » dont il faisait allusion. Ah, comme si je ne savais pas qu'il avait peur de moi, je pouvais sentir sa peur, je devais admettre qu'elle était cachée sous beaucoup de fierté, mais elle était là.

'' - Où sont les nouveau-nés, Aro ? '' Ai-je demandé. '' - Je t'ai dit que nous restions ici pendant deux semaines, qu'ils soient entièrement formés ou pas. J'ai d'autres responsabilités qui m'attendent à la maison. ''

'' - Alors dis-moi, quelles responsabilités pourraient être plus importantes que la formation de jeunes vampires ? Tu aimes tout ce qui a trait à la formation des nouveau-nés. '' A répondu Aro, assis sur son trône avec un regard attentif sur moi. Ouais, il ne perdait pas de temps pour essayer de comprendre ce que je lui cachais.

'' - Cela ne te concerne pas, Aro. '' Je lui ai dit à travers mes dents serrées. '' - Je suppose que les nouveau-nés sont sur le champ de bataille ? ''

Aro avait son propre putain de terrain d'entraînement, son champ de bataille, comme j'aimais l'appeler, pour former les vampires. Je devais admettre que c'était pratique. '' - Oui, Vieil Ami, ils sont là-bas. Quand puis-je espérer recevoir un premier rapport de leurs progrès ? '' Il a demandé.

'' - Tous les deux jours. Laisse-moi obtenir une première impression d'abord et je vais t'en donner un demain soir, puis tous les deux jours par la suite. '' Je lui ai dit par-dessus mon épaule, alors que je sortais de la salle.

Dès que nous avons été rassemblés près du champ de bataille, je me suis arrêté et je me suis tourné vers ma garde. '' - En aucun cas, l'un de vous parlera à Aro ou à quelqu'un d'ici, de ce qui se passe chez moi. Nous sommes ici pour former ce nouveau lot avant de foutre le camp. J'attends de vous que vous travailliez plus durement que vous ne l'avez jamais fait auparavant. Je veux partir d'ici dans deux semaines ou moins et vous savez que cela va être un défi. Si quiconque d'entre vous laisse Aro le toucher afin qu'il puisse lire dans ses pensées, ce que je vais faire pour lui fera ressembler ce que nous faisons pour les nouveau-nés à un échauffement. '' Je les ai menacés.

Je n'étais pas sur le point de dire quoi que ce soit à Aro pour qu'il ne puisse pas utiliser Isabella contre moi. Je savais qu'il allait trouver tôt ou tard, mais je voulais qu'elle soit transformée avant qu'il ne l'apprenne. Et je savais également qu'il allait essayer d'interroger ma garde pour obtenir l'information, même si cela signifiait qu'il doive « accidentellement » les effleurer pour lire leurs pensées.

* * *

'' - Major, tu projettes à tout va et les nouveau-nés sont suffisamment violents sans avoir besoin de ton aide. '' A dit Peter de l'autre côté du champ de bataille. Il avait des difficultés à maintenir un vampire qui lui résistait avec tout ce qu'il avait en lui. Merde. Il avait raison, je ne faisais que donner plus de force aux nouveau-nés en projetant mes émotions. Mais putain, je ne me souvenais pas d'un moment où j'avais été aussi furieux. D'une part, Isabella ne répondait pas à son téléphone et d'autre part, Carlisle ne savait pas où elle était. Comment diable étais-je supposé faire face à cela ?

**~Flashback~ **

_Je devais avoir appelé Isabella au moins vingt fois à présent et à chaque fois, l'appel était allé directement à sa messagerie vocale. Le dernier appel avait été mon point de rupture et je lui avais finalement laissé un message. _

_'' - Tu es dans la merde, Isabella. Je te téléphonerai dans douze heures, avant que tu ne partes pour le lycée. À cause de ta désobéissance flagrante envers moi, je me suis arrangé pour organiser une tâche spéciale pour toi dans ton lycée de bonne heure samedi matin. Je te suggère de me retourner mon appel une fois que tu auras reçu ce message. '' Ai-je dit avant de fermer brusquement le téléphone. _

_J'avais alors appelé Carlisle pour lui faire savoir ce que j'avais arrangé pour Isabella demain, de plus, je voulais savoir s'il savait où elle était. _

_'' - Cullen. '' A-t-il répondu rapidement, à la première sonnerie. _

_'' - Carlisle. '' Ai-je demandé rapidement. '' - Où est Isabella ? ''_

_'' - Bonjour, Jasper. Bella est toujours avec Charlotte, mais il se fait tard et donc, j'attends leur retour à tout moment, maintenant. Bella ne reste jamais très tard. '' Il a répondu avec aisance. _

_'' - Hé bien, elle n'a répondu à aucun de mes appels et Charlotte non plus. J'ai organisé une punition spéciale pour elles demain au lycée dès sept heures. Elles sont à présent assignées à résidence, aucune sortie, elles sont seulement autorisées à se rendre au lycée, de plus, je vais demander à Joseph de venir les prendre et de les ramener jusqu'à ce que je revienne. '' Je lui ai dit avec nervosité. C'était_ _ridicule. Je n'étais pas parti depuis deux jours et Isabella était déjà en difficulté. _

_'' - Si c'est ce que tu veux, Jasper. '' A-t-il dit d'un ton qui m'indiquait clairement qu'il n'était pas satisfait. Je savais qu'il était en désaccord avec moi, mais je serais damné si je laissais Isabella penser qu'elle pouvait s'en tirer avec des conneries comme celle-là quand je n'étais pas là. J'avais l'impression qu'elle essayait simplement de tester mes limites. _

_'' - Appelle-moi également à la minute où elles arrivent à la maison. Je ne veux pas lui parler ce soir, mais je veux savoir quand elles arrivent. '' Ai-je demandé. Je savais que j'étais froid envers Carlisle, mais j'étais énervé. _

_'' - Je vais le faire, Major. '' A-t-il répondu. _

**~Fin du flashback~ **

Je n'avais jamais vu Charlotte être irresponsable, je savais qu'elle aimait Isabella comme une sœur et qu'elle ne laisserait rien lui arriver, j'allais donc devoir lui faire confiance pour garder Mon Isabella hors des ennuis dès maintenant. Mais Isabella était incontestablement quelqu'un qu'il ne fallait pas sous-estimer et je savais que Charlotte avait du pain sur la planche avec elle.

Après quelques heures, je suis devenu agité. J'ai finalement demandé une pause et j'ai envoyé Cole fournir le rapport du jour à Aro sur ses nouveau-nés. La bonne chose au sujet d'être de retour dans le château, c'est que nous n'avions pas besoin d'aller chasser pour avoir notre prochain repas. Ils nous étaient livrés à domicile. C'était comme de la restauration rapide pour les vampires. J'ai ri intérieurement à cette pensée. Alors que je me dirigeais vers l'intérieur avec Peter pour nous préparer, mon téléphone a sonné. En baissant les yeux, j'ai vu le nom de Carlisle briller à l'écran. Il était foutrement temps.

'' - Carlisle, sont-elles de retour, est-ce qu'Isabella va bien ? '' Ai-je demandé sans dire bonjour.

Il y a eu une courte pause et de brèves respirations provenant de l'autre extrémité. Que diable se passait-il ?

'' - S... salut, Major. '' Une voix douce a dit timidement dans le téléphone. Mon Isabella. Pourquoi appelait-elle sur le téléphone de Carlisle ?

'' - Isabella ! Tu vas bien ? '' Ai-je demandé d'abord et avant tout, en soupirant de soulagement en entendant sa voix.

'' - Oui, Monsieur, je vais bien. Je suis ici avec Carlisle. '' Elle a répondu. Elle avait l'air effrayé, mais c'était sans doute à cause du dernier message vocal que je lui avais envoyé.

'' - Tu es profondément dans la merde, Isabella. Tu auras de la chance si jamais je te laisse quitter ma maison. '' J'ai grogné dans le téléphone. '' - Pourquoi n'as-tu pas répondu à mes appels ? Tu aurais dû m'appeler directement avant même de vérifier ta messagerie vocale. '' Je lui ai dit.

'' - Je... je n'ai pas encore vérifié ma messagerie, Major. Mon téléphone est à plat et je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de le charger... '' J'ai coupé ses divagations inutiles. Si elle n'avait vérifié sa messagerie vocale, alors pourquoi m'appelait-elle maintenant ? Et pourquoi bégayait-elle ?

'' - Je ne veux pas entendre des excuses. Putain, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Isabella ? '' Je perdais ma patience et je la perdais rapidement. J'ai levé les yeux pour voir Peter qui m'attendait en écoutant attentivement la conversation.

'' - Hé bien, Carlisle m'a demandé de t'appeler pour t'expliquer pourquoi je n'ai pas répondu à tes appels... '' Elle s'est interrompue comme si elle ne savait pas comment continuer.

'' - Hé bien, j'ai spécifiquement dit à Carlisle que je n'avais pas besoin de te parler ce soir, et le fait qu'il t'a fait tout de même m'appeler me dit que tu as dû faire quelque chose de plus grave que je ne l'avais réalisé, si tel est le cas, tu vas au-devant de tout un tas d'ennuis, Chérie. '' Je lui ai dit froidement. Je n'étais pas tellement sûr de vouloir entendre les conneries dans lesquelles elle s'était fourré aujourd'hui. Il se pourrait simplement que je vole jusqu'à Forks pour lui donner une fessée jusqu'à ce que son cul soit à vif puis revenir et terminer la formation.

''- Hé bien, Charlotte et moi avons décidé d'aller voir un film à Port Angeles, puis nous sommes allées prendre de la crème glacée, ensuite elle a voulu que nous passions par une station de lavage de voitures... '' Cela ne nous menait nulle part, elle était en train de gagner du temps.

'' - Isabella, va droit au but, que diable est-il arrivé ? '' J'ai pratiquement crié dans le téléphone.

'' - Hé bien, j'ai été arrêtée pour excès de vitesse. Je te le jure Jasper, je ne savais même pas que j'allais aussi vite ! '' Un excès de vitesse ? Ma fille était définitivement faite pour moi. Je pouvais sentir mon corps se détendre. Elle avait reçu une amende, je ne voyais pas très bien en quoi cela méritait un appel, cependant. J'allais payer l'amende et donner à Isabelle une petite fessée de rappel pour se souvenir de ne pas faire ce genre de chose jusqu'à ce qu'elle devienne plus durable. Pas une grosse affaire.

'' - Très bien, Chérie. '' Ai-je dit doucement. '' - Cela signifie tout simplement que tu es censée être un vampire. Je vais payer l'amende quand je reviendrais. '' Il y a eu un moment de silence, puis les mots ont simplement commencé à se déverser de sa bouche. Si je n'avais pas été un vampire, je jure que je n'aurais pas compris une foutue chose de ce qu'elle venait de dire.

'' - Jasper, je suis désolée, mais une fois que je me suis arrêtée sur le bas-côté, je n'ai pas pu trouver mon permis de conduire et Charlotte n'avait pas non plus de papier d'identité, ils ont donc supposé que nous avions volé la voiture de Carlisle. Ils nous ont donc envoyées au poste et ils nous ont mises en cellule de détention, ensuite Carlisle a dû venir payer notre caution pour nous faire sortir et aller chercher sa voiture et comme nous avions laissé nos téléphones dans la voiture, je n'avais aucun moyen de t'appeler... '' Elle a dit d'une seule traite.

J'ai regardé Peter et j'étais certain que mon expression devait refléter la sienne. Il avait l'air incrédule. Seigneur, elle venait simplement de décrire des événements qui aurait dû se produire en plusieurs semaines et qui s'était produit en une seule nuit ! Quoi, pas d'alcool ? Pas de drogues ? Pas de proxénètes ? Elle a de la chance qu'elle soit loin de moi pour l'instant, je voulais la prendre sur mes genoux et frapper son cul jusqu'à ce qu'elle saigne.

'' - D'abord, Isabella, où est ton permis de conduire ? '' Je lui ai demandé en essayant de contrôler ma voix.

'' - Je ne sais pas. Je l'ai sorti l'autre jour et je l'ai mis... Oh, il est dans la poche de mon jean... qu'Esmé l'a probablement mis dans le lave-linge. '' A-t-elle dit d'une toute petite voix. Très bien, un problème de résolu.

'' - Ensuite, à quelle vitesse allais-tu ? '' Mon contrôle glissait lentement.

'' - Cent quarante-quatre. '' Elle a chuchoté.

Curieusement, ce n'était pas très rapide. Pour un vampire. Pour Isabella ? Foutrement trop rapide.

J'ai pu entendre les portières s'ouvrir, j'ai donc supposé qu'ils étaient de retour à la maison de Carlisle. '' - Très bien, Isabella, écoute attentivement. Tu vas aller directement te coucher, tu dois te lever à sept heures du matin. Joseph viendra te chercher pour te conduire au lycée. Ensuite, tu seras assignée à résidence jusqu'à ce que je revienne. Aucune sortie. Tu iras à l'école et tu rentreras directement chez Carlisle. C'est Joseph qui va te conduire à partir de maintenant. Et pour finir, je t'appellerai tous les soirs et tu vas répondre à ton téléphone à partir de maintenant, est-ce que je me suis bien fait comprendre ? ''

'' - O... oui, Monsieur, mais je n'ai pas d'école demain parce que c'est samedi. '' Elle a dit docilement.

J'ai pris une profonde respiration avant de répondre. '' - Je suis parfaitement conscient des jours de la semaine, Isabella. Comme tu ne répondais pas à mes appels téléphoniques, je suis allé de l'avant et je me suis organisé pour que vous ayez une retenue samedi matin, Charlotte et toi. Vous êtes attendues là-bas à huit heures et vous serez libres à midi. ''

'' - Oui, Monsieur. '' Elle a chuchoté.

'' - Je t'aime Isabella. Et je vais te parler à nouveau demain. À présent, s'il te plaît, rends le téléphone à Carlisle. '' Au moins ma voix était sous contrôle même si je savais qu'elle savait que j'étais plus que furieux.

'' - Je t'aime, Jasper. Bonne nuit. ''

J'ai entendu un petit pas traînant alors qu'elle passait le téléphone à Carlisle.

'' - Ils ont également suspendu son permis de conduire. '' J'ai entendu Carlisle me dire.

'' - Bon. '' Ai-je répondu. '' - Une chose de moins que je devrais lui prendre. '' J'ai entendu Carlisle glousser doucement avant de parler à nouveau. '' - Jasper, je suis mal à l'aise à l'idée de punir Isabella. Pendant les dix-sept ans où elle a vécu avec moi, je ne lui ai jamais donné de fessée et je n'ai pas l'intention de le faire maintenant. ''

J'ai soupiré tout en frottant mes tempes avec mes doigts. '' - Je ne veux pas que tu le fasses, Carlisle, je vais m'occuper de cela quand je reviendrai. ''

'' - Très bien, Jasper, passe une bonne nuit. '' Il a répondu.

C'est ça ! '' - Toi aussi et je te remercie. '' Je lui ai dit avant d'éteindre le téléphone.

J'ai fermé les yeux et j'ai pris une respiration inutile avant d'affronter Peter. '' - Tu sais, Major. Je pense que ta compagne a une mauvaise influence sur la mienne. '' A-t-il dit avec un petit sourire. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de rire, ce n'était pas vrai bien sûr, mais Isabella avait sa propre façon d'avoir particulièrement des ennuis. Et quand elle en avait, elle faisait en sorte d'y aller à fond.

'' - Je ne sais pas quoi faire avec elle, Peter. '' Lui ai-je dit. '' - Elle est tout simplement un aimant pour les ennuis. Ce n'est pas qu'elle va les chercher, ce sont eux qui la trouvent en quelque sorte. '' Ai-je dit en secouant la tête. J'étais toujours énervé, mais quand je regardais la situation dans son ensemble, c'était assez drôle. Elle ne pouvait pas simplement avoir une amende pour excès de vitesse, non, cela aurait été trop facile. Elle a dû être également enfermée pour vol de voiture.

'' - Jasper, cela présage beaucoup de fessées dans votre avenir. '' A dit Peter, riant toujours. '' - Vas-tu la punir quand nous reviendrons ? ''

'' - Bien sûr. '' Ai-je répondu. '' - Elle a besoin de savoir qu'elle ne peut pas faire ce genre de connerie alors qu'elle est toujours humaine. Elle a également besoin de se rappeler qu'elle doit garder son téléphone chargé. '' Ai-je dit alors que nous entrions dans le couloir qui nous conduisait à la salle d'alimentation. Nous avions encore quelques heures avant de devoir retourner sur le champ de bataille. C'était l'heure d'aller dîner.

* * *

**Bonne semaine à tous. **


	16. Chapitre 16

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

**L'histoire appartient à Beneath The Vagrant Alpha, elle est parue sous le titre : '' Never Knew It Could Be Like This '' lien sur mon profil. **

**Lyylla est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

**Chapitre seize : Étalage de stupidité. **

**POV Bella**

'' - Hé bien, je pense que nous avons eu une soirée couronnée de succès. '' A dit Charlotte en venant s'asseoir à côté de moi sur mon lit.

'' - Parle pour toi. '' '' Ai-je marmonné contre mon oreiller. '' - Tu n'es pas celle qui est en difficulté. ''

'' - Oh, s'il te plaît. '' Charlotte a raillé. '' - Je vais être tout aussi foutue que toi quand le Major et Peter reviendront. Nous devrions peut-être commencer à travailler sur un plan pour OSMW pour quand Jasper rentre. ''

'' - La seule chose à laquelle je pense et qui pourrait fonctionner pour moi, serait si je lui saute dessus à la seconde où je vais le voir. Donc si tu veux m'aider, il va falloir que tu travailles en sous-main pour m'aider à « Sauver un cheval et monter un cow-boy ». '' Je lui ai dit en roulant sur mon ventre.

Allongée près de moi, Charlotte m'a fait rouler sur le côté afin que je me retrouve dos à elle. Elle m'a prise dans ses bras et elle a passé ses doigts dans mes cheveux. '' - Dors, Bella, nous avons douze jours pour trouver un quelconque plan génial pour sauver nos culs. Littéralement. De plus, tu dois te lever tôt pour notre retenue de demain matin. '' Je me suis blottie au plus près d'elle, j'ai fermé les yeux et j'ai soupiré profondément. Son corps de marbre froid pressé contre mon dos me rappelait Jasper et cela me donnait un sentiment de sérénité. Elle avait raison, nous avions douze jours. Douze jours pour lécher le cul de Jasper et élaborer un plan.

C'est avec cette pensée que j'ai sombré dans le sommeil, réfléchissant aux idées de OSMW qui traversaient mon esprit.

* * *

'' - C'est de la torture cruelle et inusité. '' Je me suis plainte. Il était à peine neuf heures du matin et j'avais déjà commencé la pire journée de ma vie. Après avoir fait l'expérience de la colère du Major hier soir, j'étais allée au lit en ressentant de la culpabilité et ce matin, son appel téléphonique avait été bref. Il voulait seulement s'assurer que je m'étais levée et que je me préparais pour ma, oh, tellement amusante retenue du jour qu'il avait si gracieusement arrangé pour moi, je n'avais donc pas eu l'occasion de lui présenter à nouveau des excuses. Ensuite, Charlotte avait pensé que ce serait amusant de me réveiller en utilisant une putain de corne de brume. J'ai deviné qu'Emmett avait dû la laisser derrière lui. Après avoir fait retentir la foutue chose, j'avais crié et j'étais tombée sur le sol en frappant ma tête contre la table de chevet en m'écrasant au sol.

Mais j'avais eu ma revanche. Même si cela n'avait pas été intentionnel. Apparemment, Charlotte n'avait pas tenu compte du fait que son audition était un million de fois plus sensible que la mienne et, à la seconde où elle avait soufflé dans la corne de brume, elle l'avait laissée tomber pour couvrir ses oreilles en criant une série de jurons qui auraient mis Ozzy Osbourne1 à la honte.

'' - Allez, Bella, ce n'est pas si mal. '' A dit Charlotte en levant les yeux vers moi. '' - Peut-être bien que nous devrions être enfermées dans une geôle chaque année. '' J'ai levé les yeux au ciel avant de ramasser l'emballage d'une barre de Snickers pour le mettre dans mon sac à ordures.

Nous étions en poncho orange et cela à cause de cette putain de pluie, dehors sur le terrain de baseball pour ramasser les ordures qui avaient été laissées derrière depuis la dernière soirée de jeu. Malheureusement, tous les autres élèves fautifs s'y trouvaient également.

'' - Nous avons onze jours, Bella, je suis certaine que nous pourrons trouver un plan pour OSMW d'ici là. '' A-t-elle dit gentiment. Je n'étais pas dupe cependant. Elle avait eu tort. Tout ce qu'elle avait à faire, c'était de soulever la voiture et s'enfuir. En quoi était-ce difficile ? Je lui ai donné mon meilleur regard furieux avant de répondre. '' - Non, Char, je ne crois pas que le séduire soit la bonne solution, cette fois. Je pensais plutôt à lui lécher les bottes ou le cul. ''

'' - Aie un peu de respect pour toi-même, Bella. '' Charlotte a dit en me réprimandant. '' - Ne fais pas de la lèche, parce qu'il saura que tu crois que ce que tu as fait était mal, même si ce n'était simplement qu'une erreur. Séduis l'homme, bon sang ! Si ce n'est pas pour toi, fais-le pour ton cul ! ''

Ben dis donc, elle devait réellement être énervée à ce sujet. '' - Non, cela ne va pas arriver, commence à chercher un pied-de-biche parce que tu vas en avoir besoin pour décoller mes lèvres de son cul. '' Lui ai-je dit avant de m'éloigner. Elle rendait vraiment les choses trop faciles pour moi par moments quand je voulais la taquiner.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre, notre surveillant est sorti pour venir nous chercher. '' - Retour à l'intérieur, les enfants. '' A-t-il dit. '' - Nous avons quatre salles d'eau avec environ douze cabines chacune qui ont besoin d'un bon nettoyage, nous allons donc avoir besoin de tout le monde sur le pont. ''

J'ai continué à marcher avec Charlotte juste derrière moi. '' - Rappelle-moi de prendre une corne de brume et de lui souffler dans le cul quand nous reviendrons. '' Je lui ai dit dans ma barbe, je savais qu'elle pouvait m'entendre. J'ai entendu un petit rire discret derrière moi quand nous sommes entrées dans le lycée. Je pense qu'on pouvait dire que l'avertissement du Major avait été bien reçu. Répondre quand il appelle. Pigé.

Trois atrocement longues heures plus tard, Joseph est venu nous chercher et nous a ramenées à la maison de Carlisle. Heureusement, il était à l'hôpital, je n'allais donc pas devoir assister à une de ses conférences. À nouveau. Mais Esmé était à la maison. Je savais qu'elle était en colère contre moi, mais elle savait également que c'était Jasper qui allait s'occuper de cela, ce qui est probablement la raison pour laquelle elle n'a pas dit quoi que ce soit.

'' - Salut, les filles. '' A-t-elle dit, en nous donnant une accolade quand nous sommes entrées. Je suis certaine que je devais avoir une mine affreuse. '' - Bella, j'ai mis le déjeuner sur la table pour toi, pourquoi ne mangerais-tu pas et ensuite tu pourras monter prendre une douche. '' Je lui ai donné un faible sourire et je me suis dirigée vers la table. Je crevais de faim ! Cela me rappelle...

'' - Char, '' Ai-je crié. '' - N'y aurait-il pas des meurtriers ou des violeurs dont tu aurais besoin d'aller débarrasser le monde ? '' Je lui ai demandé. J'étais foutrement certaine que je n'allais pas la nourrir. À moins que... '' - Une minute, '' Ai-je dit avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre. '' - Viens ici, rapidement ! Dépêche ! ''

Je me suis levée et je suis allée à mon armoire pour prendre le beurre de cacahuètes croquant, celui avec des éclats d'arachides. Parfait.

'' - Que diable mijotes-tu, Swan ? '' Charlotte a dit de directement derrière moi, me faisant faire un bond d'au moins une bonne dizaine de centimètres.

'' - Seigneur ! Arrête de faire cela ! '' Ai-je dit. J'ai pris une profonde inspiration pour essayer d'obtenir le retour de mon rythme cardiaque à la normale, puis j'ai fait face à Char. Ma meilleure amie. Ma complice. Mon motif pour être une salope. Il était temps de faire certains retours sur investissement pour le coup qu'elle avait tiré sur moi ce matin.

'' - Hé, que dirais-tu d'un petit défi ? '' Je lui ai demandé en levant le pot de beurre de cacahuètes. J'espérais qu'elle n'avait jamais mangé cela en tant qu'être humain, sinon cela ne fonctionnerait pas. '' - Et qu'est-ce que tu as à l'esprit ? '' Elle a demandé, je voyais qu'elle était intriguée. Parfait. J'aimerais avoir un rire diabolique comme certains méchants à la télévision, j'étais prête à le faire dès maintenant.

'' - Je te mets au défi de manger une cuillerée de beurre de cacahuètes. '' Je lui ai dit. ''- Ce n'est vraiment pas si mal que cela, Emmett l'a fait une fois. '' Je n'ai pas pris la peine de mentionner que, comme c'était tellement épais, il lui avait fallu quatre jours pour réussir à tout recracher pour s'en débarrasser. '' - À présent, dis-moi pourquoi devrais-je faire quelque chose d'aussi stupide que cela ? '' Elle a demandé. '' - Qu'est-ce que j'y gagne ? ''

Merde. Cela pourrait s'avérer plus difficile que je ne l'avais pensé.

'' - Le droit de t'en vanter. '' Lui ai-je dit avec assurance. '' - Tu pourras dire à Peter et à Jasper que tu l'as fait, et ensuite, nous pourrions les amener à essayer de le faire. '' Ce n'était peut-être pas l'idée la plus intelligente d'impliquer le Major, cependant. Apparemment, Char pensait la même chose. '' - Oh, non mon chou, si tu veux que je le fasse, tu vas devoir accepter un défi en retour. '' J'étais tellement occupée à me concentrer sur Charlotte que je n'ai pas vu Esmé arriver dans la cuisine pour assister à notre petite blague.

'' - Vous ne pensez pas que vous en avez assez fait, les filles ? '' Elle nous a demandé doucement. '' - Pourquoi n'essayeriez-vous pas de rester hors des ennuis jusqu'à ce que les gars reviennent ? ''

'' - Allez, cela ne va pas nous causer des ennuis. '' Je lui ai dit. '' - C'est juste un petit défi. '' De plus, elle s'en sera débarrassée avant que les gars reviennent, ils n'auront jamais besoin de le savoir. '' Ai-je dit en toute confiance. '' - Quel est mon défi ? '' J'ai demandé à Charlotte.

'' - Quand Jasper va rentrer et qu'il te donnera un sermon sur ce qui est arrivé la nuit dernière, quand il exigera une réponse de ta part, tu devras lui répondre « Oui, Grand Sage, Grande Omnisciente Quéquette Impériale. '' Elle a dit.

Oh, putain. Pas question. Elle a perdu l'esprit ? C'est du suicide, c'est mal, c'est... vraiment tentant.

J'ai entendu Esmé hoqueter, puis commencer à rire comme une folle. De toute évidence, elle savait qu'elle ne m'avait pas élevée comme une parfaite imbécile. '' - Char, tu es ridicule. Mon défi ne va en aucune façon te coûter la moindre punition tandis que le tien va me coûter mon arrière-train. Tu sais combien de temps il me faudra ensuite pour m'asseoir si je lui disais cela ? '' J'ai crié.

'' - Oh, allez, Bella, crois-tu vraiment que je te demanderai de le faire si je pensais que tu aurais ensuite des ennuis ? '' Elle a demandé. '' - Il a le sens de l'humour. ''

'' - Je parie qu'il en a, mais pas pendant qu'il a une conversation sérieuse ! '' J'ai rétorqué. Pourquoi étais-je même en train de considérer la chose ? '' - Tu sais quoi ? Je vais le faire. '' Ai-je dit brusquement en donnant à Char un sourire diabolique. Son expression faciale a vacillé pendant une fraction de seconde avant qu'elle ne remette en place son masque d'impassibilité. Ouais. '' - Mais quand je vais le faire, s'il se met en colère, je pourrais lui dire que c'était un défi de ta part et que tu avais dit qu'il trouverait cela drôle. ''

Elle m'a regardée pendant une seconde puis elle m'a tendu la main. '' - Marché conclu. ''

'' - Oh, Seigneur tout-puissant, Bella ! '' J'ai sursauté en entendant la voix d'Esmé, j'avais oublié qu'elle était là pendant une seconde. '' - Vous êtes deux imbéciles. Vous êtes censées réfléchir aux façons de rester à l'écart des ennuis, mais vous êtes là toutes les deux à comploter sur des façons d'obtenir l'une et l'autre encore plus d'ennuis. Je renonce. '' A-t-elle dit avec exaspération en levant les bras en l'air.

J'ai ri et j'ai ouvert le couvercle du pot de beurre de cacahuètes puis j'ai pris une cuillère. '' - Voilà pour toi. '' Ai-je dit à Charlotte doucement.

Je l'ai regardée alors qu'elle fronçait le nez et qu'elle cessait de respirer. Elle a plongé lentement la cuillère à l'intérieur du pot et en a sorti une petite boule de beurre de cacahuètes. Intérieurement, je riais comme une folle, mais je savais que ce n'était seulement qu'une question de temps avant que ce ne soit mon tour de donner suite au défi qu'elle avait choisi pour moi.

Elle a ouvert la bouche, puis rapidement, elle a enfourné le beurre de cacahuètes à l'intérieur de sa bouche avant de mâcher rapidement. Ses yeux étaient hermétiquement fermés et je voyais qu'elle essayait d'avaler le beurre de cacahuètes. Merde, où était mon appareil photo ? J'aurais posté cette connerie sur Youtube.

'' - Putain de merde, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette saloperie ? '' Elle a hurlé.

Je ne pouvais même pas lui répondre tellement je riais fort, j'ai regardé Esmé qui semblait essayer de ne pas rire mais qui a lamentablement échoué. '' - Tu devrais peut-être aller chasser pour le faire descendre. '' J'ai suggéré entre mes gloussements.

Charlotte n'a même pas répondu, mais est sortie par la porte arrière à la vitesse de vampire.

''- Oh, Bella. '' Esmé a dit, riant toujours. ''- J'étais inquiète pour toi, au début, de te voir partir pour être la compagne du « Dieu de la Guerre », mais à présent, j'ai peur pour lui en réalité. '' J'ai ri avec elle et j'ai hoché la tête avant de monter les escaliers pour prendre ma douche. Vous savez, je pourrais me retrouver plongée dans un profond merdier une fois que j'aurais mené à terme mon défi, mais aussi longtemps que je pourrais imaginer le visage de Charlotte à l'instant même quand je serai punie, cela en aura vraiment valu la peine.

* * *

_'' - Tu me manques, Chérie, mais nous sommes piles dans les temps de sorte que nous serons de retour demain soir pour venir vous chercher toutes les deux. ''_ A dit mon Jasper. Nous avions parlé tous les jours, parfois même deux fois par jour et en nous envoyant des SMS tout au long de la journée, mais putain, qu'est-ce qu'il me manquait. Si j'avais mon mot à dire, il n'allait JAMAIS faire quelque chose comme cela à nouveau. J'allais me cacher moi-même dans sa valise.

'' - Très bien, Major. Je suis impatiente d'y être. '' Je lui ai dit. Nous avions parlé depuis près d'une heure à présent et je savais donc qu'il allait devoir partir. '' - Je t'aime. Je vais t'envoyer un texto demain pendant ma pause-déjeuner. ''

_'' - Je t'aime aussi, bébé, passe une bonne nuit. '' _Il a dit avant de raccrocher le téléphone. À présent, il raccroche avant que je ne puisse le faire. Apparemment, il n'aime pas cela.

J'ai soupiré puis j'ai fermé mon téléphone avant de ramper sur le lit à côté de Charlotte. Jusqu'à présent, il n'y avait plus eu d'incident entre nous ce qui, pour être honnête, avait conduit à une semaine plutôt ennuyeuse. Même si c'était assez drôle quand Charlotte se préparait pour recracher le beurre de cacahuètes.

**~Flashback~**

_'' - Bella ! Cette connerie n'est pas drôle ! Qu'as-tu mis dans cette atroce merde de vache boueuse ?'' Charlotte m'a crié. Je riais trop durement, cela faisait trois jours et elle n'avait toujours pas réussi à le rendre. Elle disait qu'elle avait essayé, mais qu'il restait coincé à mi-chemin dans sa gorge et qu'elle devait alors l'avaler de nouveau. _

_'' - Cela passera demain. Il a fallu quatre jours à Emmett pour s'en débarrasser. '' Lui ai-je dit en essayant de garder un visage impassible. _

_'' - Tu m'as foutrement trompée Swan. Je vais mourir ! C'est une tragédie ! C'est seulement maintenant que je peux le voir, je vais rester dans l'Histoire des Vampires comme étant le premier vampire mort à cause d'une putain de cuillerée de beurre de cacahuètes ! Oh, mon Dieu, Aro va écrire un livre à ce sujet et... '' Je lui ai coupé la parole avant qu'elle ne devienne plus dramatique. Réellement ? Mourir étouffée ? Ce n'est pas comme si elle avait besoin de respirer de toute façon. _

_'' - Char, pourquoi ne vas-tu pas voir Carlisle pour écouter ce qu'il a à dire ? Il est médecin et il saurait peut-être s'il y a quelque chose que tu puisses faire... Sinon, je suis certaine qu'il sera plus que disposé à t'apporter un peu de sang venant de l'hôpital, comme un dernier repas en quelque sorte. '' Cela dit, j'ai couru jusqu'à ma chambre et j'y suis arrivée juste à temps. Sa chaussure a frappé la porte, mais heureusement, elle m'a manquée et a frappé le mur. **Putain, certaines personnes sont vraiment chatouilleuses,** ai-je pensé avant de claquer la porte en la fermant. _

**~Fin du flashback~ **

J'ai eu un petit rire avant de me retourner pour coller mon dos contre elle et qu'elle puisse jouer avec mes cheveux. '' - Qu'y a-t-il de si drôle ? '' Elle a demandé. '' - Je me rappelais le beurre de cacahuètes. '' Je lui ai dit, riant toujours. '' - Oh, mon Dieu. '' A-t-elle gémi. '' - Je ne veux pas en parler. Dors. Demain, nous allons voir nos hommes, puis ce sera à ton tour de donner suite à ta promesse. '' A-t-elle dit d'une voix menaçante. '' - Oh. '' A-t-elle ajouté rapidement. '' - J'ai une impression vraiment étrange au sujet de demain, je te demande donc de ne pas quitter mes côtés, s'il te plaît. Je ne sais pas si quelque chose va se passer, mais je n'aime pas cette impression que je ressens. ''

'' - Pas de problème. '' Je lui ai dit avant de fermer les yeux.

Le lendemain matin, j'ai passé plus de temps que je ne l'avais prévu dans la douche et actuellement, Char et moi nous rendions au lycée avec vingt minutes de retard. Nous avons couru jusqu'à notre première classe et nous nous sommes assises sur nos sièges juste quand la cloche a sonné. Ouf.

Nous étions à la moitié du cours quand c'est là que les choses ont mal tourné. Je n'avais pas eu le temps de faire une de mes choses humaines ce matin et à présent, je devais y aller. Immédiatement. J'ai écrit une note rapidement à Charlotte pour lui faire savoir que j'allais aux toilettes juste en face de la salle, mais je ne pouvais pas attendre la fin du cours. C'était le seul enseignant qui ne permettait pas à deux étudiants de sortir en même temps de son cours, je savais donc que Char ne serait pas en mesure de venir avec moi.

Elle m'a fait un signe rapide et j'ai couru jusqu'aux toilettes pour aller trouver mon petit trône de porcelaine.

Pour terminer, je suis allée jusqu'au lavabo pour me laver les mains quand j'ai vu le reflet de Lauren debout juste derrière moi. Oh merde. Lauren nous avait énervées, Charlotte et moi, ces derniers temps au sujet de Jasper, sous entendant qu'il avait tiré un coup rapide avant de se tirer loin de moi et cela commençait réellement à me taper sur les nerfs.

'' - Hé bien, où est ton petit garde du corps actuellement ? '' A-t-elle ricané. Oh, si seulement elle savait à quel point sa déclaration au sujet du « Garde du corps » était vrai.

Au lieu de lui répondre, je l'ai frôlée en me dirigeant vers la porte. Avant que je ne puisse y arriver cependant, Lauren m'a retournée et m'a épinglée au mur en frappant ma tête contre le béton. '' - Quel est le problème, salope ? Ton Mac a disparu ? S'est-il finalement rendu compte que tu n'en valais pas la peine et il est parti ailleurs pour se trouver une véritable femme ? '' Elle m'a raillée.

J'ai rapidement appelé Charlotte dans ma barbe afin que Lauren ne puisse pas m'entendre, puis j'ai mis mon poing en arrière et je l'ai balancé aussi fort que je le pouvais dans sa mâchoire. C'était ma plus grande peur, que Jasper se trouve une autre femme-vampire et qu'ensuite il se rende compte que je ne valais pas son temps et cette salope avait simplement rendu ma peur encore plus réelle.

Elle s'est laissé tomber sur le sol, me laissant effectivement partir, mais la seule chose que je pouvais voir, c'était du rouge. Je me suis assise à califourchon sur sa taille et j'ai continué à la frapper à coups de poing sur n'importe quelle partie de son corps que je pouvais atteindre. Je n'ai même pas remarqué quand elle a réussi à me donner un bon coup sur la lèvre.

Avant que je ne puisse me lever et commencer à balancer des coups de pied à la salope, deux bras froids se sont enroulés autour de ma taille, m'arrachant de Lauren sans efforts. '' - Bella ! Calme-toi ! '' Charlotte m'a crié par-dessus mes promesses de mort à Lauren. Celle-ci sanglotait sur le sol tandis que je luttais contre Charlotte pour essayer de lui donner bon coup de poing de plus.

'' - Que se passe-t-il ici ? '' A dit une voix à la porte. J'ai arrêté de me battre et les sanglots de Lauren sont devenus plus bruyants. Quelle putain de mauviette. J'ai levé les yeux et je vous jure que mon cœur a cessé de battre. Là, devant la porte se trouvait la principale Green qui jetait des regards furieux dans ma direction.

'' - Je l'ai déjà dit avant et je le dirais encore . '' A murmuré Charlotte dans mon oreille tandis que la principale Green s'accroupissait pour regarder Lauren. '' - Nous sommes vraiment foutues. ''

* * *

**1\. John Mickaël Osbourne, dit Ozzy Osbourne et né le 3 décembre 1948 à Aston ( Angleterre ) C'est un chanteur de Heavy Métal britannique. Il est surnommé Le Prince des Ténèbres en référence aux frasques de sa vie privée et de ses prestations sur scènes. Il est chanteur au sein du groupe Black Sabbath. ( Wikipédia) **

**Bonne semaine à tous. **


	17. Chapitre 17

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

**L'histoire appartient à Beneath The Vagrant Alpha, elle est parue sous le titre : '' Never Knew It Could Be Like This '' lien sur mon profil. **

**Lyylla est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

**Chapitre dix-sept : Réunion. **

**POV Bella**

'' - Si je pensais que la manger pourrait nous aider, je le ferais. '' A chuchoté Charlotte à mon oreille. Nous marchions derrière la principale Green et Lauren, en direction de son bureau. J'ai haussé les épaules. '' - C'est tout aussi bien. '' Je lui ai dit. '' - En réalité, c'est un cafard. '' Charlotte m'a jeté un regard étrange, mais n'a rien dit.

'' - Lauren, attends dans mon bureau. Bella et Charlotte, attendez ici. '' A dit la principale Green avant de marcher en direction du bureau des infirmières.

'' - Sur une échelle de un à dix, à quelle hauteur crois-tu que se situera la fureur du Major ? '' Je lui ai demandé dès que la principale Green a été hors de portée des oreilles. À vrai dire, je n'y avais pas vraiment pensé, auparavant. J'étais déjà profondément dans la merde pour l'affaire de la prison et ceci était simplement la cerise sur le gâteau. Je pourrais peut-être mettre cela sur le compte d'un grave cas de syndrome prémenstruel ? J'avais vu une fois aux informations le cas d'une femme qui avait assassiné son mari et qui avait blâmé ses hormones prémenstruelles et le jury l'avait déclarée innocente ! Cela pourrait certainement marcher pour moi également, pas vrai ?

Je ne savais même pas pourquoi j'avais laissé Lauren m'atteindre. Toute la semaine, elle avait fait des commentaires sarcastiques sur Jasper me laissant pour quelqu'un d'autre tout en m'appelant une salope et une putain. Ce n'était pas comme si c'était inattendu de sa part.

Mais quand elle m'avait poussée contre le mur, cela avait été la dernière paille. j'avais perdu patience. Je suis certaine que Jasper pourrait comprendre, non ?

'' - Hé bien, si c'était ta première infraction, je dirais peut-être six, mais sachant de quelle façon il est toujours probablement remonté après toi pour avoir été mise en cellule, je dirais... douze. '' A dit Charlotte en me regardant avec sympathie. '' - Et à la lumière des récents événements, mon défi est en attente pour le moment. Donnons à Jasper un certain temps pour s'adapter à cela avant que nous ne rendions sa vie encore plus difficile. ''

Houlà, Charlotte met en attente son défi ? À présent, je sais que je suis profondément dans la merde. Je suppose que c'est aussi bien. Si j'essayais ce subterfuge après ce qui s'était passé aujourd'hui, je doute que je serais ensuite capable de marcher. Je me suis assise sur une des chaises en plastique, prête à m'installer confortablement. J'étais certaine qu'elle allait appeler Carlisle. Les adolescents qui se battaient au lycée étaient habituellement mis à pied. J'étais tellement occupée à me morfondre et à me sentir désolée pour moi-même, que je n'ai pas vu la principale Green revenir. '' - Tiens, Bella, mets cela sur ta lèvre. '' A-t-elle dit en me remettant une poche de glace. '' - Tu as une méchante coupure sur la bouche. ''

'' - Merci. '' Ai-je murmuré en faisant ce qu'elle m'avait dit.

'' - Je vais appeler ton père et vous allez attendre toutes les deux ici qu'il arrive. Ensuite, nous aurons une réunion tous ensemble et nous verrons à partir de là. '' Elle a dit avant de se diriger vers son bureau où Lauren l'attendait déjà.

Je savais que Jasper était probablement dans un avion sur le chemin du retour en ce moment, mais je voulais tout de même lui envoyer un texto. Peut-être que si je lui disais tout avant qu'il ne puisse l'apprendre avec quelqu'un d'autre, ce ne serait pas aussi mauvais.

**Salut, Major, je voulais simplement avoir de tes nouvelles et te dire bonjour. Je suis impatiente de te voir dans la soirée. Je voulais également te dire quelque chose avant que tu ne l'apprennes avec quelqu'un d'autre. J'ai plus ou moins eu un malentendu aujourd'hui au lycée et Carlisle va être appelé dans peu de temps pour venir ici. Je t'aime. Bella.**

J'ai frappé sur le bouton _envoyer_ avant que je ne puisse me dégonfler. Charlotte, après avoir lu le message, s'est mise à rire. '' - Tu sais, Bella. C'est sûr que tu as le sens de la formule. '' Elle a dit, riant toujours. '' - Tais-toi. '' Ai-je marmonné. '' - Je suis toujours en train de chercher un moyen de me sortir de ce pétrin. Des idées ? '' Je lui ai demandé avec espoir.

'' - Nan, Je n'ai rien. '' Elle a répondu en s'adossant sur sa chaise.

J'ai senti mon téléphone vibrer et j'ai baissé les yeux pour voir que j'avais un nouveau texto. C'était étrange, je croyais qu'il était en plein vol...

**Isabella, es-tu en cours en ce moment ? JW **

Merde, il ne me fait pas confiance ? Je sais déjà que je ne dois pas envoyer de texto pendant que je suis en cours.

'' - Vas-y doucement, Bella. '' A dit Char à voix basse dans mon oreille. '' - Tu n'as pas envie de le contrarier avant de lui parler de ta situation. ''

Arrrgg, le monstre aux yeux violets avait raison.

**Non, heu, Char et moi sommes dans le bureau de la directrice. Bella. **

J'ai entendu la porte de la principale s'ouvrir et j'ai rapidement mis mon téléphone sur mes genoux, là où elle ne pouvait pas le voir.

'' - Bella, ton père est en route. '' Elle a dit avant de fermer à nouveau la porte de son bureau. Pourquoi Lauren s'y trouvait de toute façon ? Avant que je ne puisse réellement approfondir la question, la porte en face du bureau s'est ouverte, révélant une femme à l'air épuisé et réellement furieux. Elle a jeté un regard dans notre direction avant de plisser les yeux en me regardant puis de se diriger vers la porte du bureau de la principale. Je vois, c'était la mère de Lauren. Une fois la côte claire, j'ai repris mon téléphone.

**Seigneur, Isabella. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à présent ? JW**

Hé ! Et si c'est moi qui étais la victime ? Et si c'est moi qui avais été battue ou victime d'un gang ou quelque chose comme ça ? Il présumait automatiquement que c'est moi qui avais tort ! Dans mes textos précédents je ne lui avais jamais directement dit que j'étais en difficulté ni que j'avais commencé quoi que ce soit. Je suppose que mon visage a dû refléter ce que je pensais parce que Charlotte a commencé à ricaner. '' - N'y pense même pas, Bella. '' A-t-elle dit.

**Je me suis battue avec une fille. Mais ce n'était pas de ma faute. Hé bien, pas en totalité, je veux dire. Alors, est-ce que ton vol a été retardé ou quelque chose ? Bella. **

Je pouvais aussi bien tout lui dire et en finir. J'avais réellement besoin de parler avec Jasper quand il rentrerait chez lui. Il y avait encore tellement de choses dont nous avions besoin de discuter. Mais j'avais la forte impression que cette conversation ne viendrait qu'après la fessée.

**Es-tu blessée ? Et non, mon vol n'a pas été retardé. JW**

Hum, cela avait l'air prometteur, peut-être que si je jouais la carte du martyr blessé, il se sentirait désolé pour moi. Ouais, c'est ça.

**Pas vraiment, seulement une blessure à la lèvre. Bella.**

Alors que j'envoyais juste mon message, Carlisle a ouvert la porte pour entrer et il n'avait pas l'air heureux. Génial, il semblerait que je n'arrive pas à faire quoi que ce soit de correct ces derniers temps. Il m'a regardée fixement puis il s'est approché et m'a tirée dans une de ses étreintes à me broyer les os. '' - Bella, tu vas bien ? Il a demandé avec inquiétude.

'' - Oui, papa. Juste une lèvre de fendue. Je suis désolée, tu dois me croire, je ne voulais pas que cela se produise. J'ai simplement craqué... '' J'ai essayé d'expliquer à Carlisle ce qui était arrivé quand il m'a coupée avec une autre étreinte. '' - Bella, cela va aller. '' A-t-il dit doucement. '' - Je vais m'occuper de cela, toutefois, le lycée à une politique de tolérance zéro en ce qui concerne la violence, ce qui pourrait entraîner une suspension ou même l'expulsion. À présent, je suis habituellement contre les pots-de-vin ou d'autres méthodes utilisées pour obtenir ce que l'on veut, mais je vais le faire afin que tu n'aies seulement qu'une simple retenue après les cours. ''

''- À présent, qu'est-il arrivé ? '' Il a demandé. J'ai pris une profonde inspiration et je lui ai raconté mon histoire. Je savais désormais qu'il était de mon côté et cela me semblait très rassurant. J'avais simplement supposé que tout le monde allait me blâmer pour ce qui était arrivé. Ce que je voulais dire c'est, qu'après avoir vu le visage de Lauren par rapport au mien, il était évident de voir qui était arrivé en tête de ce petit combat. Carlisle n'a rien dit, il m'a seulement tirée contre son côté pendant que nous attendions d'être appelé dans le bureau de la principale.

* * *

'' - Euh... hé bien, comme je le disais un peu plus tôt, Docteur Cullen, nous ne tolérons pas la violence au sein du lycée. '' A dit la principale Green. Fidèle à sa parole, Carlisle se battait pour moi afin que je n'ai seulement qu'une retenue après les cours.

'' - Je comprends, Mme Green. '' A dit Carlisle. '' - Mais cela ne nécessite sûrement pas une suspension de trois jours. Bella est la première de sa classe et n'a jamais eu de problème auparavant. Je ne cautionne pas les actions de Bella, mais je ne pense pas qu'elle mérite ces conséquences extrêmes. '' Je devrais lui donner cela, il mettait réellement le paquet en lui souriant avec grâce. Il a fallu tout ce que j'avais en moi pour ne pas me mettre à rire.

'' - B... Bi... bien sûr que non. Je suppose que je peux comprendre votre point de vue... Bon, je ne vais pas la suspendre, mais elle aura trois jours de retenue après les cours. Et s'il y a de nouveau ce genre d'incident, cela conduira automatiquement à son expulsion. Est-ce que vous êtes d'accord, Docteur Cullen ? '' Lui a demandé le cafard maléfique, mais complètement éblouie.

Je n'arrivais pas à croire en ma chance. Je m'en tirais pour mon agression sur Lauren en sautant le reste des cours de la journée et en ayant très peu de répercussions ? C'était super ! À présent, si cela pouvait être aussi simple avec Jasper.

'' - Bien sûr, Mme Green, je vous remercie beaucoup pour votre soutien envers nous. '' A dit Carlisle en se levant pour lui serrer la main.

Alors que nous marchions vers la voiture de Carlisle, j'ai mis mon bras autour de lui et je lui ai donné un câlin. '' - Merci beaucoup, Carlisle ! '' Lui ai-je dit. Il s'est contenté de rire et m'a serrée dans ses bras en retour avant d'ouvrir la portière de la voiture pour nous.

'' - Hé bien, il y a une autre surprise pour vous deux à la maison. '' Il a dit mystérieusement. '' - Je vais vous déposer toutes les deux là-bas, ensuite je vais devoir me rendre au travail. ''

Lorsque nous sommes arrivés dans l'allée, la première chose que j'ai vue c'est une Mercedes qui me semblait familière. '' - Non ! C'est pas vrai ! '' Ai-je crié en ouvrant ma portière avant même que Carlisle n'ait eu la chance d'arrêter complètement la voiture. Je suis partie en courant vers la maison avec Charlotte juste derrière moi. J'ai ouvert la porte d'entrée et j'ai regardé un peu partout. Il n'y avait personne en vue, mais je savais qu'il était ici. Je pouvais le sentir. Je suis allée en courant vers la cuisine et là, assis à la table de la cuisine se trouvait le Major.

**POV Jasper **

'' - J'ai vraiment l'impression que nous sommes un peu en avance, Major, je dirais que nous pourrions effectivement partir dans environ trois jours si nous continuons à ce rythme. '' A dit Peter. C'était exactement ce que je voulais entendre. Je m'étais démené pour que tout le monde se bouge le cul pendant la dernière semaine et demie pour obtenir que la formation de ces nouveau-nés soit à la hauteur des aspirations d'Aro. Cela n'avait pas été facile, mais nous étions foutrement certains qu'ils se comportaient très bien.

Même Aro était surpris par les résultats de notre formation. Malheureusement, cela l'avait également rendu beaucoup plus suspicieux envers moi et ce que je lui cachais. Jusqu'à présent, il n'avait toujours rien découvert au sujet d'Isabella, mais je ne savais pas combien de temps cela allait durer.

'' - Très bien, aligne-les, Peter. '' Je lui ai dit. Il était temps de voir ceux qui avaient gagné le plus de connaissances et de puissances au cours des neuf derniers jours. Le groupe avait diminué et il ne restait plus que huit nouveau-nés, mais ceux-ci étaient bien au-dessus des normes d'Aro. J'étais très heureux à cet instant.

Après avoir parcouru l'alignement pour juger leurs émotions et, avec l'aide de Peter, leurs pouvoirs, il semblait que nous n'allions seulement n'en disposer que d'un seul. Les autres étaient là pour rester. '' - Débarrasse-toi du troisième en partant de la gauche et laisse vivre les autres. '' Je lui ai dit. '' - Je vais aller parler avec Aro. Ensuite, réserve un vol d'ici pour nous rendre directement à Forks, nous partons dans deux jours. '' Puis je suis entré à l'intérieur du château et je me suis dirigé directement vers la salle du trône.

Les deux jours suivants ont passé rapidement et bientôt, nous étions en route pour rentrer à Forks. Peter nous avait trouvé un vol suffisamment tôt pour que nous arrivions à Forks le lendemain matin au lieu de la nuit suivante. J'étais excité à l'idée de surprendre Isabella quand elle rentrerait du lycée. Nous avions parlé au téléphone et nous étions envoyé des SMS, mais ce n'était pas la même chose. Je n'allais jamais la quitter à nouveau, ça c'était certain. Primo, elle m'avait foutrement trop manqué et secundo, la jeune fille avait tendance à entrer dans tout un tas d'ennuis quand elle se retrouvait seule.

J'ai appelé Carlisle quand nous avons débarqué pour lui faire savoir que nous étions arrivés en avance et je lui ai demandé s'il pouvait prendre quelques heures sur son travail pour venir nous parler du comportement des filles pendant notre absence. Je savais d'après nos conversations entre Isabella et moi, qu'elles avaient réussi à éviter les ennuis, mais Peter avait le sentiment qu'il nous manquait quelque chose et habituellement, ses pressentiments ne le trompaient jamais. Donc, une heure plus tard, nous étions assis autour de la table de la cuisine pour écouter les aventures de nos compagnes.

'' - Elle lui a réellement fait manger du beurre de cacahuètes ? C'est répugnant ! '' S'est exclamé Peter. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de rire à cela. C'était pire que ce que j'avais pensé.

'' - Major, je pense que nous sommes dépassés là. '' A dit Peter. '' - Je suis en réalité un peu effrayé. Il est impossible de dire ce que ces deux-là vont faire lorsqu'elles seront laissées à elles-mêmes. '' Je ne pouvais qu'acquiescer. '' - Tu pourrais bien avoir raison, Peter. '' Je lui ai dit, toujours riant. '' - Cela ne présage rien de bon pour nous. ''

Le texto que j'ai reçu d'Isabella moins de cinq minutes plus tard a simplement confirmé mes soupçons.

**Salut, Major, je voulais simplement avoir de tes nouvelles et te dire bonjour. Je suis impatiente de te voir dans la soirée. Je voulais également te dire quelque chose avant que tu ne l'apprennes avec quelqu'un d'autre. J'ai plus ou moins eu un malentendu aujourd'hui au lycée et Carlisle va être appelé dans peu de temps pour venir ici. Je t'aime. Bella.**

Après avoir moi-même lu ce message, je l'ai lu à haute voix pour les autres. Mais pourquoi Carlisle avait besoin d'aller à son lycée et pourquoi m'envoyait-elle un texto alors qu'elle était censée être en cours ? '' - As-tu remarqué qu'elle t'appelle Major quand il n'y a personne d'autre autour d'elle seulement quand elle est en difficulté ou quand elle sait qu'elle a fait quelque chose de mal ? '' M'a interrogé Peter. Il avait raison. Alors que je lui demandais ce qu'elle avait fait, Carlisle a reçu l'appel téléphonique prévu de la principale d'Isabella. Et, grâce à notre audience de vampires, nous avons tous été capable d'entendre la conversation.

'' - Carlisle Cullen, j'écoute. '' Il a dit.

_'' - Bonjour, Docteur Cullen, c'est Mme Green la principale du lycée d'Isabella. Je vous appelle parce que j'ai Bella ici dans mon bureau. '' _ A-t-elle dit.

'' - Ah bon ? Et que puis-je faire pour vous ? '' Il a demandé, l'air inquiet.

_'' - J'ai besoin que vous ou votre femme veniez ici pour me rencontrer. Bella s'est battue avec une autre étudiante dans les toilettes des filles et l'autre fille est assez amochée. Comme vous le savez, nous avons une politique de tolérance zéro au sujet de la violence dans cette école, ce qui signifie que Bella risque soit une suspension de quelques jours soit une expulsion définitive. ''_ A-t-elle dit.

C'est ridicule. Une expulsion simplement à cause d'un petit combat ? D'après ce qu'elle disait, il semblerait que Bella avait pris le dessus. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de ressentir une certaine fierté pour elle à cela. J'ai dû la projeter parce que Peter m'a donné un sourire complice tandis que Carlisle fronçait les sourcils.

'' - Je comprends parfaitement, Mme Green. '' A dit Carlisle. '' - Je vais venir. ''

'' - Je vais y aller pour entendre l'histoire de Bella, ensuite je vais voir si je ne peux pas obtenir qu'elle n'ait seulement qu'une retenue après les cours. Elle n'a jamais eu de problèmes auparavant et connaissant Bella, elle a probablement été provoquée. '' A dit Carlisle en se levant.

'' - Carlisle. '' Ai-je dit avant qu'il ne puisse partir. '' - Isabella ne sait pas que nous sommes là, je voudrais la surprendre, alors s'il te plaît, ne lui dis rien. '' Lui ai-je demandé poliment.

'' - Pas de problèmes, Jasper. '' Il a répondu avant de fermer la porte.

Quand Bella m'a dit qu'elle avait une coupure à la lèvre cependant, il a fallu tout ce que j'avais en moi pour ne pas me rendre à son lycée et faire mes propres dommages à la jeune fille qui avait blessé ma compagne. C'était ridicule, c'était censé être un grand jour, j'allais enfin avoir Isabella de nouveau dans mes bras et voilà que cette merde arrive. Je n'allais même pas la punir pour cette histoire de prison parce que je voulais que nos retrouvailles soient parfaites.

Peter et moi avons continué à faire la conversation avec Esmé jusqu'à ce que j'entende la voiture de Carlisle remonter l'allée. Je voulais me précipiter à la rencontre d'Isabella, mais je suis resté sur mon siège. Je voulais d'abord avoir une idée de ses émotions.

Cela m'a semblé durer des heures avant d'entendre la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et des bruits de pas arriver en courant pour passer la porte. Je pouvais sentir qu'elle était anxieuse, excitée et incrédule, mais il n'y avait pas de culpabilité ni de peur venant d'elle, ce qui était ce que je voulais. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle ait peur de moi.

J'ai levé les yeux quand elle est entrée dans la cuisine. Je pouvais voir où elle avait été frappée à la lèvre et j'ai dû supprimer un grognement. Ce n'était pas mauvais cependant, seulement une petite coupure. Nos yeux sont entrés en contact et ce fut tout ce qu'il fallait, je me suis levé de ma chaise alors qu'elle se jetait dans mes bras. '' - Jasper ! Tu es là !Tu m'as tellement manqué ! '' Je pouvais sentir son amour pour moi rayonner à travers son corps. Seigneur, elle m'avait manqué plus que je ne l'avais imaginé.

J'ai relevé son menton pour qu'elle me regarde dans les yeux, puis j'ai baissé ma bouche vers la sienne pour l'embrasser avec tout ce que j'avais en moi. Je lui ai également envoyé une vague de mon amour pour elle afin qu'elle puisse sentir ce que je ressentais. Elle a gémi dans ma bouche et j'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu pour ne pas la prendre là, sur le sol de la cuisine. Je pouvais sentir l'impatience de Peter et je savais qu'il était prêt à partir pour se retrouver avec sa compagne à la maison.

À contrecœur, j'ai reculé loin d'Isabella. J'ai embrassé son nez et ses joues. '' - Va chercher tes affaires, Chérie, nous avons besoin de partir. '' Je lui ai dit gentiment.

Elle s'est penchée et m'a donné un dernier baiser avant de se diriger à l'étage avec Charlotte. Je pouvais entendre Charlotte se déplacer là-haut à la vitesse de vampire pour prendre les affaires d'Isabella et les emballer. Apparemment, cela aurait mis plus de temps que nécessaire pour Isabella. Environ une minute plus tard, elles étaient toutes les deux de retour dans la cuisine, le sac d'Isabella sur l'épaule de Charlotte. Elles se sont penchées et ont donné à Esmé une étreinte d'adieu puis nous sommes rapidement montés dans la voiture pour faire le trajet du retour vers l'endroit où nous voulions être. Ma maison.

* * *

**Bonne semaine à tous.**


	18. Chapitre 18

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

**L'histoire appartient à Beneath The Vagrant Alpha, elle est parue sous le titre : '' Never Knew It Could Be Like This '' lien sur mon profil. **

**Lyylla est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

**Chapitre dix-huit : Lâcher prise**

**POV Bella**

J'avais réellement l'impression que Jasper avait disparu depuis beaucoup plus longtemps que deux semaines. Mais cela n'avait pas d'importance. La seule chose qui importait à présent, c'était qu'il était de retour et que j'étais assise à côté de lui, tenant sa main glacée dans la mienne alors que nous étions sur le chemin du retour. La maison. C'était étrange, je n'avais jamais pensé à la maison de Jasper comme étant la mienne auparavant. J'en étais peut-être venue à concilier tout cela.

Avant que Jasper ne puisse même arrêter complètement la voiture, Peter avait pris Charlotte à l'extérieur et était parti en courant avec elle dans ses bras. Au moins quelqu'un allait avoir de la chance ce soir. Salope. Ma portière a été ouverte brusquement et je me suis retrouvée blottie en sûreté dans une cage de pierre avec le bruissement du vent dans mes oreilles. Il m'a fallu une seconde pour me rendre compte que Jasper était venu me chercher et avait couru avec moi jusqu'à sa chambre. Exactement comme Peter l'avait fait avec Charlotte.

Il m'a déposée sur mes pieds sans jamais lâcher ma taille avant d'écraser ses lèvres sur les miennes. Il a poussé sa langue dans ma bouche et j'ai haleté en sentant la puissance du besoin qui venait de lui. Il me projetait son besoin et envie de moi. Mais je ne savais pas si c'était intentionnel ou pas. J'ai aspiré sa langue en la suçant, le faisant grogner sur moi et ce fut la chose la plus sexy que je n'avais jamais entendue. Je savais qu'il allait être en mesure de sentir mon excitation à chaque seconde maintenant, j'espérais seulement que ce serait suffisant pour le pousser à bout parce que j'étais plus que prête à ce qu'il me revendique enfin.

Sans rompre notre baiser, il m'a poussée en arrière vers le lit. J'ai senti l'arrière de mes genoux toucher le bord de celui-ci et j'ai mis mes mains derrière moi pour m'aider à soutenir mon poids alors que je m'effondrais sur le lit. Pendant que je reculais, Jasper a rampé vers l'avant jusqu'à ce qu'il soit installé entre mes jambes.

J'étais couchée sur le dos et j'ai passé mes doigts dans ses cheveux, tirant sur quelques mèches ici ou là. Son baiser devenait de plus en plus pressant et cela me rendait folle. Ne pouvait-il pas sentir à quel point j'avais besoin de lui en ce moment ? J'ai poussé mes hanches vers lui et j'ai pu sentir son érection à travers son pantalon. J'ai gémi dans sa bouche à la sensation de sa queue dure comme un roc. Il a brusquement rompu le baiser et j'ai craint d'avoir fait quelque chose de mal. '' - Isabella, ne fais pas cela. Pas encore. '' Il a murmuré en plaçant son front sur le mien et en me regardant dans les yeux.

'' - Pourquoi ? '' Ai-je murmuré en retour. Je savais qu'il me voulait... avant son départ pour l'Italie... Avais-je raison ? Avait-il trouvé quelqu'un d'autre ? Je me sentais pratiquement au bord d'une attaque de panique et apparemment, Jasper pouvait le sentir aussi.

'' - Arrête, Isabella ! '' Il a ordonné. '' - Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne voulais pas que tu te sentes insuffisante ou indigne. À présent, qu'est-ce qui a provoqué ces émotions ? '' Il a demandé. J'ai essayé de déglutir, malgré la boule que j'avais dans la gorge, avant de lui répondre. Il s'est redressé, me tirant avec lui avant de changer rapidement de place avec moi sur le lit pour qu'il puisse s'adosser contre la tête de lit alors que je me retrouvais entre ses jambes et contre sa poitrine.

J'ai pris quelques respirations profondes avant de lui répondre. '' - Je suis désolée. '' Ai-je dit doucement, ma voix se brisant un peu. '' - C'est seulement qu'avec tout ce qui est arrivé aujourd'hui, je suppose que je suis un peu plus émotive que d'habitude. '' J'ai repris une nouvelle respiration avant de continuer. Je savais que je devais lui dire ce qui était arrivé aujourd'hui et lui parler de mes peurs. '' - C'est seulement que je pensais que tu avais trouvé quelqu'un de mieux pour toi en Italie. Un autre vampire, quelqu'un qui serait une meilleure compagne pour toi. Ensuite Lauren, la fille avec qui je me suis battue aujourd'hui, n'a pas cessé de me dire que tu allais me quitter pour quelqu'un d'autre toute la semaine et aujourd'hui, quand elle m'a acculée dans les toilettes et qu'elle a continué à me dire ce genre de choses, j'ai craqué. ''

Je ne voulais pas regarder l'expression de Jasper. Je savais que j'étais en difficulté pour m'être battue et je ne voulais pas mettre si tôt le sujet sur le tapis, surtout qu'il n'y avait pas deux minutes, nous avions joué au hockey avec nos amygdales.

'' - Je suppose que rajouté au fait que je pensais déjà moi-même que tu avais trouvé quelqu'un d'autre, entendre Lauren le dire et la façon dont tu viens juste de me rejeter à l'instant... '' J'ai senti un doigt froid contre mes lèvres, ce qui a coupé efficacement ma diatribe. Son doigt se trouvait là et je n'ai pas pu me retenir, j'ai ouvert les lèvres et j'ai aspiré son doigt dans ma bouche. J'ai entendu Jasper aspirer nettement de l'air et j'ai su que je l'avais pris au dépourvu. J'ai fait tourbillonner ma langue autour de la pointe de son doigt avant de continuer vers le bas jusqu'à ce que j'arrive à sa paume. J'ai utilisé sur son doigt la même technique que j'avais utilisée sur sa queue et j'ai vu qu'il appréciait cela.

Jasper a retiré son doigt de ma bouche et je me suis retournée et j'ai enfourché sa taille de sorte que sa dureté était juste sous mon centre brûlant. Il a enroulé sa main autour de mon cou pour incliner mon visage et le porter à son niveau. '' - Je t'aime, Jasper. '' Ai-je murmuré en le regardant dans les yeux. Je savais qu'il pouvait voir dans mon regard l'amour que j'avais pour lui parce que c'était exactement ce que je voyais quand je regardais dans ses yeux. Son amour pour moi. Il a écarté doucement ses lèvres contre les miennes, douloureusement lentement pour moi avant de me coucher sur le lit. Il s'est écarté de mes lèvres et a déposé une traînée de baisers dans mon cou. '' - Assieds-toi. '' Il a demandé entre deux baisers.

Je me suis assise lentement sans jamais le quitter des yeux. Il a tendu les bras jusqu'à l'ourlet de ma chemise et l'a soulevée pour la tirer par-dessus ma tête. Il a baissé la tête et a embrassé le dessus de mes seins, qui étaient pigeonnants avec le soutien-gorge que je portais, avant de tendre la main derrière mon dos pour le dégrafer avant de l'enlever et le jeter sur le sol. Il a pressé ses lèvres sur les miennes à nouveau, me repoussant sur le matelas. Je pouvais sentir sa main qui descendait vers mon jean et il l'a déboutonné rapidement. J'ai légèrement soulevé mes fesses pour qu'il puisse le retirer. Il a ensuite commencé à poser des baisers le long de mon cou et sur ma poitrine. Il a attrapé mon mamelon droit avec ses dents et l'a mordu durement, ce qui m'a fait me cambrer vers lui et laisser échapper un fort gémissement.

Cela faisait mal, mais en même temps, c'était tellement bon. Il m'a souri avant de glisser plus bas et d'enlever ma culotte avec ses mains. Mes jambes se sont instinctivement ouvertes pour lui. Il a plongé sa tête vers moi et j'ai senti sa langue froide lécher ma fente humide. J'ai de nouveau gémi bruyamment avant de froisser les draps du lit dans mes mains. Je pouvais sentir Jasper travailler sur mon clitoris l'effleurant de sa langue à maintes reprises avant de plonger encore plus bas pour la plonger dans mon ouverture.

Cela me prenait toute ma retenue pour pouvoir rester immobile et ne pas frotter mon bas-ventre contre son visage. '' - Jasper, je suis tellement proche. '' J'ai gémi. Sa langue a arrêté de coulisser dans et hors de moi et est retournée à mon clitoris. Il a serré les dents sur mon clitoris et ce fut la dernière poussée pour me jeter sur le bord. J'ai crié à pleins poumons et si je n'avais pas été aussi incohérente, j'en aurais été gênée.

Avant que je ne puisse redescendre de mon orgasme induit par Jasper, j'ai senti une rafale de luxure entrer en collision avec mon corps. Et cela ne venait pas de moi. Mon dos s'est arqué jusqu'à se soulever du lit et j'ai de nouveau crié, j'étais beaucoup trop sensible pour remettre cela ! Des vagues de luxure se sont écrasées à maintes reprises en moi et la douleur était tellement bonne. Je ne savais pas où commençait un orgasme ni quand finissait le suivant. Ils se mélangeaient tous ensemble et c'était incroyable. J'ai finalement senti les vagues de plaisir se calmer, me laissant haletante et en sueur sur le lit avec Jasper au-dessus de moi.

Quand ma respiration est de nouveau devenue régulière, Jasper a saisi ma main et m'a tirée hors du lit. Quand j'ai été debout, il m'a poussée sur les épaules, m'indiquant qu'il me voulait à genoux devant lui. J'ai immédiatement obéi et une fois sur mes genoux, j'ai tendu les mains vers son pantalon pour déboutonner le bouton et ouvrir la fermeture Éclair avant de le faire tomber à ses pieds. Encore une fois, j'ai été surprise de voir qu'il ne portait pas de sous-vêtement, mais mon attention a été retenue par sa bite magnifique plantée directement en face de mon visage. J'ai enroulé mes lèvres autour de sa queue et j'ai immédiatement commencé à le sucer. Je suis allée aussi loin que je le pouvais sans m'étouffer puis je suis remontée jusqu'à la tête avant de repartir à nouveau vers le bas. J'ai léché le liquide pré-éjaculatoire au sommet de sa bite et je l'ai senti se crisper dans ma bouche.

Brusquement, Jasper a saisi ma tête dans ses mains et a fait avancer ses hanches pour que sa queue frappe le fond de ma gorge. Je n'étais pas préparée à cela et je me suis presque étouffée. '' - Détends ta gorge, Isabella. '' Il a grogné. '' - Souviens-toi de ce que je t'ai enseigné. ''

J'ai utilisé mes mains et j'ai saisi son cul pour le presser pendant qu'il baisait ma bouche. Après quelques secondes, je l'ai senti se tendre avant de tirer sa semence dans ma gorge. J'ai dégluti en avalant tout ce qu'il m'a donné, déterminée à ne pas en perdre la moindre goutte.

J'ai levé les yeux vers Jasper et j'ai vu ses yeux fixés sur moi. '' - Je ne me lasse pas de te voir à genoux devant moi. Tu es magnifique, Isabella. '' A-t-il dit avant de saisir mes mains pour m'aider à me lever. Il a rapidement remonté son pantalon puis m'a conduite vers le lit. J'ai essayé de me pencher pour attraper mes vêtements quand Jasper m'a arrêtée. '' - Oh, non, mon chou, je ne veux pas te voir porter de vêtements pour l'instant. '' A-t-il dit avant de me coucher sur le lit à nouveau.

Il s'est allongé à côté de moi et nous sommes restés simplement à nous regarder l'un l'autre. Je pouvais dire en regardant ses yeux qu'il était en mode « Major ». Non seulement cela, mais généralement, quand il était entièrement habillé alors que j'étais nue était également un autre indice pour me dire qu'il n'était pas « mon Jasper » à cet instant. Cela et le fait de m'appeler « mon chou » était également un autre indice important.

'' - Nous avons besoin de parler de ce qui est arrivé pendant mon absence, Isabella. '' A-t-il dit fermement.

Je ne voulais vraiment pas parler de tous les problèmes dans lesquels j'avais été impliquée alors qu'il était absent, mais je voulais également en finir avec cela. Dès qu'il m'aurait punie, je savais que je serais pardonnée et nous pourrions passer à autre chose. Nous pourrions continuer notre week-end.

J'ai soupiré avant de hocher la tête, lui montrant ainsi que j'étais d'accord avec lui. '' - D'abord, '' A-t-il dit, '' - Est-ce la raison pour laquelle tu t'es battue avec la jeune fille au lycée ? Essentiellement parce qu'elle a simplement confirmé tes peurs que je ne te veuille pas ? ''

La seule chose que j'ai pu faire, c'est de hocher la tête. Je ne voulais pas penser à cette salope. '' - N'as-tu pas dit qu'elle t'avait coincée ? '' A-t-il demandé brusquement. Je me suis éclairci la gorge avant de répondre. '' - Oui, Monsieur, j'ai essayé de passer devant elle, je le jure, mais elle m'a poussée contre le mur. Ensuite, j'ai simplement... craqué. '' Je lui disais la vérité. '' - Je sais que j'ai réagi de façon excessive et je ne suis même pas certaine de savoir comment c'est arrivé. Une minute , j'étais contre le mur, la minute suivante, je me battais contre Charlotte. Je n'ai même pas remarqué quand elle m'a frappée sur la bouche. ''

J'ai vu les yeux de Jasper s'assombrir un peu. Que ce soit à cause du fait que j'avais été frappée ou à cause de ma réaction, je ne savais pas. Il a hoché lentement la tête avant de parler à nouveau. '' - À présent, tu sais déjà que tu as eu tort de faire un excès de vitesse et je pense que ton emprisonnement et ton assignation à résidence ont été des punitions plus que suffisantes, mais que cela NE se reproduise pas. '' A-t-il grogné.

Est-ce que cela voulait dire que je n'allais pas avoir de fessée pour avoir failli être mise en prison ? C'était génial ! Je devais avoir l'air super heureuse parce qu'il m'a donné un petit sourire avant de se pencher pour me donner un doux baiser sur le front.

'' - Autre chose, je suis heureux que tu te sois défendue, Isabella, je ne veux pas que tu te battes, seulement quand tu es attaquée. '' Il a dit. '' - Je suis également fier que tu aies « gagné » le combat, pour ainsi dire. '' A-t-il admis.

'' - Est-ce que cela signifie que je ne vais pas être punie ? '' J'ai demandé. Je ne voulais pas montrer trop d'espoir, mais je savais que Jasper était dès à présent en mesure de dire que j'étais déjà remplie d'espoir.

'' - Non, Chérie, pas cette fois. '' A-t-il dit avant de me donner un autre baiser. '' - À présent, va te rafraîchir dans la salle de bain et je vais demander à Grand-maman de t'envoyer quelque chose pour le déjeuner. Tu n'as pas besoin de mettre un quelconque vêtement, tu ne quitteras pas la pièce de tout le week-end. '' Dès qu'il a dit cela, j'ai senti mon corps rougir. Je savais qu'il pouvait sentir le désir sortant de moi. Cela allait être un sacrément bon week-end.

* * *

'' - Bella ! Tu as besoin de le laisser sortir. Même Jasper sait que quelque chose ne va pas et il ne va pas laisser passer cela pendant beaucoup plus longtemps. '' A dit Charlotte. Nous étions dans la cafétéria pour prendre le déjeuner, du moins c'est ce que j'y faisais et Char essayait de me parler de ma dépression. Cela faisait quatre jours que Jasper était revenu. Fidèle à sa parole, je n'avais pas quitté la chambre à coucher de tout le week-end et cela avait été incroyable. Je ne comprenais toujours pas pourquoi il ne m'avait pas revendiquée cependant. Cela commençait réellement à me faire chier.

Mais plus que tout, je traînais toujours cette culpabilité que j'avais sur l'affaire de la prison et pour avoir battu Lauren comme plâtre. Ce qui était le pire, c'était que Jasper avait ressenti ma culpabilité pendant les trois derniers jours, mais qu'il n'avait rien dit à ce sujet. Je suppose que je m'attendais qu'il comprenne pourquoi je me sentais encore coupable et qu'il me dise que j'étais pardonnée et que tout allait bien. Ce n'était que lorsque j'avais retrouvé ma routine après le week-end que toute cette culpabilité s'était écrasée sur moi.

Ce qui ne m'aidait pas, c'était le rappel constant de ma mésaventure de la part des amis de Lauren ou, comme j'aimais les appeler, des suppôts de Satan. Ils se trouvaient dans tous les coins pour me fusiller du regard ou chuchoter des commentaires sarcastiques suffisamment forts pour que je les entende. Il s'était avéré que la mère de Lauren n'avait pas pu éblouir le principal et Lauren avait été coincée à la maison avec une suspension de trois jours alors que, selon les suppôts de Satan, je m'en étais tirée indemne.

J'avais complètement oublié la culpabilité cependant et j'avais été excitée de ne même pas avoir été punie, mais à la mi-journée de lundi, elle m'avait frappée comme une tonne de briques et ne m'avait pas quitté depuis. '' - Je suis désolée. '' Ai-je dit à Char. '' - Je ne sais pas quoi foutre ! C'est comme si j'avais besoin que Jasper me punisse pour que je puisse lâcher cette culpabilité ! Je ne comprends pas. '' Lui ai-je dit avec agacement. '' - Je sais que Jasper n'est pas en colère à ce sujet, mais j'ai l'impression qu'il aurait dû l'être. Quel est le problème avec moi, Char ? ''

Je savais que je devais sembler être désespérée et en manque, mais j'étais sérieusement préoccupée par cela. De toute évidence, ce n'était pas bon pour ma santé ! '' - Bella, '' A-t-elle dit doucement, '' - Tu te complais dans ta culpabilité parce que tu as l'impression qu'il ne t'a pas réellement pardonnée. Je suis passée par là et je connais cela. Crois-moi, il te suffit de lui demander une fessée pour tes méfaits et Jasper va te sortir de ta culpabilité en quelques instants. ''

Est-ce qu'elle me faisait une putain de blague ? Elle voulait réellement que je demande une fessée ? Sale garce. '' - Tu es complètement cinglée. '' Lui ai-je dit juste avant que la cloche sonne. Mais, alors que la journée avançait, je n'ai pas pu m'enlever ses paroles de l'esprit. Pourrait-elle avoir raison ? Je savais qu'après chaque punition de Jasper je m'étais sentie plus soulagée en sachant qu'il m'avait pardonnée pour ma faute et je n'avais certainement ressenti aucune culpabilité par la suite... Une fessée m'aiderait-elle vraiment ? Cependant, qui demande à recevoir une putain de fessée ? Sérieusement.

J'étais sur le chemin du retour à la maison après les cours aujourd'hui quand j'ai pris ma décision en toute connaissance de cause. Afin de laisser aller ma culpabilité, mais également afin de me protéger d'une autre peine possible, j'allais devoir ravaler ma fierté et demander une putain de fessée. Si cela m'aidait à me débarrasser de ma culpabilité et me laisser vivre à nouveau une vie normale alors que saurais que j'étais réellement tordue. Si cela n'y changeait rien, alors... Je tuerais Charlotte pour l'avoir suggéré et pour avoir mis cette pensée idiote dans mon esprit pour commencer.

Lorsque nous sommes arrivés à la maison, la première chose que j'ai remarquée, c'était que Jasper n'était pas à l'extérieur pour m'attendre comme il le faisait habituellement. Bizarre. Pendant que Charlotte partait à la recherche de Peter, je suis montée à l'étage à la recherche de Jasper. _Autant en finir tout de suite,_ me suis-je dit. La porte de son bureau était fermée, ce qui signifiait qu'il y était probablement. J'ai couru jusqu'à la chambre pour y déposer mon sac à dos avant de me diriger vers son bureau. _J'espère vraiment qu'il n'y a personne avec lui. _Ai-je pensé avant de frapper à la porte.

'' - Entre, Isabella. '' Il a répondu.

J'ai ouvert la porte lentement et j'ai fait le tour de la pièce du regard. Bien. Il était seul. Je suis entrée à l'intérieur et j'ai fermé la porte doucement. Jasper était penché sur son bureau, regardant quelque chose et traçant des lignes dessus, quoi que ce fut. Je me suis avancée et je me suis assise dans un des fauteuils en cuir pour attendre qu'il me regarde. Je savais que cela devait être très important s'il n'était même pas venu me saluer après les cours. J'aurais dû me sentir mal pour même considérer à l'interrompre quand je savais qu'il travaillait sur quelque chose, mais cela ne pouvait pas attendre plus longtemps sinon j'allais perdre mon sang-froid.

Après une quinzaine de minutes, Jasper m'a finalement regardée puis a rangé ce sur quoi il travaillait. Je me suis levée tandis qu'il s'approchait de moi. Quand il s'est tenu à quelques centimètres, j'ai fermé la distance entre nous et j'ai passé mes bras autour de sa taille. '' - Isabella, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? '' Il a demandé. '' - Je peux sentir ta crainte et ta culpabilité venir. Tu as besoin de m'en parler afin que je puisse t'aider. Ce n'est pas bon pour toi. ''

J'ai enfoui mon visage dans son bras et j'ai embrassé son épaule avant de répondre. '' - Jasper, je pense que j'ai finalement réalisé ce qu'il se passe avec moi. '' Ai-je dit doucement. '' - J'ai l'impression que tu ne m'as pas réellement pardonnée pour ce qui est arrivé pendant que tu étais parti et je suis bloquée avec cette stupide culpabilité à cause de cela. Je ne comprends pas non plus pourquoi je me sens de cette façon, ce qui rend le tout bien pire. Je devrais être heureuse que tu ne m'aies pas punie, mais je ne le suis pas. Voudrais-tu , s'il te plaît, me punir afin que je puisse enfin laisser aller tout cela ? '' Je l'ai prié.

Je ne pouvais même pas le regarder pendant que je parlais. D'une certaine manière, j'avais honte d'avoir même demandé cela. Ce n'était pas normal.

Jasper a placé son doigt sous mon menton et m'a forcée à le regarder dans les yeux. Je pouvais sentir l'embarras et la honte se répandre à travers mon corps et je savais qu'il pouvait probablement le sentir également. Il m'a regardée dans les yeux et a semblé chercher quelque chose. '' - Isabella. '' A-t-il dit fermement. '' - Il n'y a rien qui ne va pas avec toi. Si c'est ce dont tu as besoin, je vais le faire, mais seulement parce que tu ressens de la culpabilité depuis quelque temps à présent et que cela t'affecte. Dans l'avenir, cependant, nous n'aurons pas ce problème. ''

Cela dit, il s'est dirigé vers son fauteuil et s'est assis. '' - Viens ici, Isabella. '' Il a dit en montrant la place sur le sol devant lui.

Je me suis dirigée vers lui et immédiatement, je me suis sentie plus calme. À présent, je savais que cela allait fonctionner. Je suppose qu'il n'y avait donc aucune raison d'engager un vampire pour frapper Charlotte désormais. J'ai gardé la tête baissée une fois en face de lui. Je ressentais de la honte et ce serait plus facile de traverser cela si je ne le regardais pas.

'' - Pourquoi es-tu ici, Isabella ? '' Il a demandé.

'' - Parce que j'ai fait un excès de vitesse et que j'ai été conduite au poste de police, ensuite je me suis battue au lycée. '' Lui ai-je dit. '' - Exact, à partir de maintenant, tu t'en tiendras aux limites de vitesse. Hé, bien que je ne te blâme pas pour la bagarre, tu as besoin d'apprendre à canaliser ta colère. Je suis heureux que tu te sois défendue, mais tu aurais dû cesser de te battre une fois qu'elle est tombée à terre. '' Il a dit, me corrigeant pour me faire savoir où j'avais fait une erreur.

'' - Oui, Monsieur. '' Ai-je dit doucement.

'' - As-tu des questions avant de commencer ? '' Il a demandé.

'' - Non, monsieur. ''

Il a tendu la main pour prendre la mienne, une nouvelle fois me guidant sur ses une fois, quelque chose de déjà vu. '' - Tu sais ce qu'il faut faire. '' A-t-il dit avec fermeté.

Je me suis raidie et j'ai saisi le bras libre du fauteuil avant de laisser tomber ma tête. Je l'ai senti placer une main sur le centre de mon dos et j'ai trouvé cela étrangement réconfortant. Puis il a commencé. Il a commencé avec des claques sur mes vêtements, mais je savais que ce n'était seulement qu'un échauffement. Il frappait en alternance chacune de mes fesses alors que je comptais chaque coup. À dix, mon postérieur piquait comme une salope, mais je n'avais pas fait un bruit sauf pour compter.

'' - Soulève ton postérieur. '' A-t-il commandé. J'ai poussé sur les jambes pour que mon postérieur soit plus en hauteur et qu'il ne reposait plus sur ses genoux. Il a baissé rapidement mon pantalon et ma culotte à mes genoux avant de me pousser doucement vers ses genoux pour reprendre ma position initiale.

À la seconde où j'ai été de nouveau en position, il a commencé à nouveau.

SMACK. '' - Un. ''

SMACK. '' - Deux. ''

Comme la dernière fois, il alternait également ses coups sur chaque fesse brûlante et l'arrière de mes cuisses. À six, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de me tortiller et de me raidir. Seigneur, c'était pire que la dernière fois.

À huit, je pleurais, mais je n'avais toujours pas fait un bruit, arrivée à dix, j'ai pensé que c'était fini. Il arrêtait toujours à dix. Alors quand il a frappé à nouveau, je ne savais pas quoi penser. '' - Onze. '' Ai-je murmuré. Qu'est-ce qui se passait ? Je n'ai pas eu le temps d'y penser parce qu'il n'avait pas cessé.

Les larmes coulaient plus rapidement et à seize, j'étais sanglotante et tremblante. À vingt, je ne pensais pas que je pourrais en supporter plus. J'ai senti Jasper remettre mon pantalon tout en frottant des cercles apaisants sur mon dos. Il me laissait le temps de reprendre le contrôle avant que je lui fasse face. J'ai essayé de prendre quelques respirations profondes, principalement pour me calmer, mais Jasper n'a jamais dit un mot. Il a simplement continué à me frotter le dos. C'était réconfortant. Il ne me poussait pas à me dépêcher ni quoi que ce soit. Il me donnait du temps pour rester dans mes pensées.

Je me suis assise lentement et j'ai finalement fait face à Jasper. Son visage ne montrait aucune émotion, mais ses yeux disaient autre chose. Je me suis levée de ses genoux pour lui faire face. Brusquement, il s'est trouvé en face de moi et j'étais enveloppée dans ses bras. '' - Tu es pardonné, Isabella. '' A-t-il dit doucement avant d'embrasser le dessus de ma tête.

Je me suis sentie me détendre et j'ai été instantanément soulagée. C'était fini. Je ne m'appesantirai plus sur ma culpabilité. Charlotte avait raison. C'était exactement ce qu'il me fallait. J'ai levé les yeux et je me suis levée sur la pointe des pieds pour placer un doux baiser sur la joue de Jasper, puis sur l'autre avant d'embrasser doucement sa bouche. '' - Je te remercie, Major. '' Ai-je dit.

'' - Va m'attendre dans la chambre, Chérie. '' A-t-il dit. '' - Je vais venir rapidement. '' J'ai hoché la tête puis j'ai quitté la pièce. Ma culpabilité a été oubliée et j'étais prête à aller de l'avant.

* * *

**Bonne et heureuse année 2020 à tous. **


	19. Chapitre 19

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

**L'histoire appartient à Beneath The Vagrant Alpha, elle est parue sous le titre : '' Never Knew It Could Be Like This '' lien sur mon profil. **

**Lyylla est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

**Chapitre dix-neuf : Revendication et blâme.**

**POV Jasper**

'' - Vas-tu faire quelque chose ? '' A questionné Peter.

'' - Nan. Je ne vais pas faire la moindre foutue chose. '' Je lui ai répondu avec désinvolture.

Peter s'est contenté de rire et a secoué la tête. '' - Tu es un enfoiré sadique, tu le sais ça ?

Je lui ai donné un petit sourire sans dire un mot. C'était peut-être vrai, mais Isabella allait devoir trouver sa propre voie à travers cela. Je savais ce dont elle avait besoin et cela me plaisait énormément qu'elle se sente de cette façon. Bien sûr, je n'aimais pas qu'elle doive transporter toute cette culpabilité avec elle, mais le fait qu'elle aurait finalement besoin de moi pour rectifier tout cela pour elle, hé bien, cela me satisfaisait foutrement bien et peut-être que cela me rendait-il un peu arrogant. Peter ne comprenait simplement pas pourquoi je ne la sortais tout simplement pas de sa misère, si je peux dire, en la punissant, mais je n'allais pas mentir, une partie de moi aimait la voir se tortiller et de plus, je ne lui avais pas menti auparavant. Je n'avais vraiment pas l'intention de la punir pour ce qui était arrivé.

Ce n'était pas que je devenais doux ni quoi que ce soit... malgré ce que Peter disait... seulement je croyais fermement qu'une fois que le crime avait été commis et que je l'apprenais, il devait être traité immédiatement et non pas deux semaines après les faits. Hé bien sûr, j'aurais dû la punir pour la bagarre, mais j'étais sacrément trop fier d'elle. C'était sa première bagarre et elle s'en était sortie avec seulement une lèvre fendue. D'après ce que j'avais entendu de Carlisle, l'autre fille avait de multiples coupures et des ecchymoses sur le visage et trois côtes meurtries. Ma Compagne lui avait botté le cul !

'' - Combien de temps vas-tu laisser passer avant d'intervenir ? '' Il a demandé.

'' - Je ne vais pas du tout intervenir. '' Je lui ai dit. '' - Si je le fais, elle n'apprendra jamais. Je dois la faire venir à cette conclusion d'elle-même pour que cela soit couronné de succès. De plus, je fais confiance à Charlotte pour l'aider avec cela. ''

Peter et moi étions assis à mon bureau pour discuter des développements récents au sujet d'Isabella quand Dustin, un de mes nouveaux gardes a frappé à la porte. '' - Entre. '' Ai-je dit.

'' - Major, je suis désolé de vous déranger, James m'a envoyé. Il semble qu'il est question d'un soulèvement de quelques vampires nomades contre vous. '' A-t-il dit rapidement. '' - Nous avons rassemblé le reste de la garde autour de la propriété. ''

J'ai levé ma main pour l'arrêter.

'' - Un soulèvement de vampires nomades ? Très bien. '' Ai-je dit calmement. '' - Je vais dresser une carte des endroits où je veux poster des gardes jusqu'à ce que nous en sachions plus. Dis à James de me tenir au courant s'il en apprend plus. ''

Les vampires nomades n'étaient guère une menace, mais avec Isabella ici, je n'allais pas prendre le moindre risque. J'ai fait sortir Dustin d'un signe de la main et je me suis levé pour sortir une carte de ma propriété.

Peter est sorti peu de temps après m'avoir rappelé que les filles seraient bientôt de retour et c'est là qu'Isabella m'a retrouvé. Même si je n'avais seulement eu que le don d'empathie sans les autres traits de vampires, j'aurais su que c'était elle à un kilomètre de distance. Sa culpabilité atteignait des sommets, mais j'ai été également heureux de sentir de la détermination venant d'elle. Cela signifiait qu'elle était finalement arrivée à une quelconque décision.

J'étais à la moitié de mon travail sur les postes de garde de sorte qu'elle allait devoir attendre, cependant. Finalement, j'ai été satisfait de mes plans avec les postes et je me suis tourné vers Isabella.

'' - Isabella, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? '' Ai-je demandé. '' - Je peux sentir ta crainte et ta culpabilité venir. Tu as besoin de m'en parler afin que je puisse t'aider. Ce n'est pas bon pour toi. '' Alors qu'elle était entre mes bras, je pouvais sentir son embarras et j'ai su qu'elle avait pris la bonne décision.

Après avoir écouté son explication et lui avoir assuré qu'elle n'était pas folle, je l'ai finalement couchée sur mes genoux. J'ai été réellement surpris qu'il lui avait fallu tout ce temps pour voir la lumière, mais je suppose qu'il vaut mieux tard que jamais. Pas vrai ? Après avoir fait en sorte d'avoir bien jugé ses émotions, j'ai commencé. Je pouvais encore sentir sa culpabilité mêlée de soulagement, mais elle n'était pas encore à l'endroit où je voulais qu'elle soit. Elle avait toujours de la colère en elle et elle s'agitait beaucoup trop.

Quand je cessais habituellement, elle s'était un peu calmée, mais pas suffisamment. Elle allait avoir besoin de plus que d'habitude cette fois. Dès qu'elle a commencé à pleurer sans retenue, je l'ai sentie lâcher sa colère et son corps s'est détendu. C'était comme elle devait être.

Je lui ai frotté le dos et je l'ai laissée finir de pleurer totalement avant qu'elle se lève. '' - Tu es pardonnée, Isabella. '' Lui ai-je dit doucement avant d'embrasser le dessus de sa tête.

'' - Va m'attendre dans la chambre, Chérie. '' Je lui ai dit. '' - Je vais venir rapidement. ''

Une fois qu'Isabella a été hors du bureau, j'ai fait appeler James. '' - Prends ceci et mets immédiatement tout le monde à la place qui leur est assigné. '' Ai-je dit en lui tendant le plan de la propriété. '' - Je veux également savoir si tu entends quoi que ce soit d'autre. ''

'' - Oui, Monsieur. '' A-t-il dit avant de quitter la pièce.

À présent, il était temps que j'aille parler avec Isabella. Cette journée venait de me prouver qu'elle était encore plus confuse qu'elle ne l'avait laissé paraître. Oui, cette conversation avait manifestement trop tardé.

**POV Bella**

Je suis entrée dans la chambre avec l'impression d'être une nouvelle personne. C'était comme de tourner une nouvelle page. Je me suis dirigée vers la salle de bain afin de pouvoir me laver le visage. J'étais certaine d'avoir l'air plus que hideuse à présent. Après avoir lavé les larmes restantes, je me suis dirigée vers le lit. Je me suis agenouillée au milieu du lit, la tête basse et les mains sur mes genoux. Oui, il n'y avait aucun doute, c'était une nouvelle page. Je ne ressentais même pas de ressentiment en sachant que c'était la position dans laquelle Jasper s'attendait à me voir quand il viendrait. Je me sentais reconnaissante. Je ne comprenais pas.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis restée là à genoux, mon postérieur me brûlant comme l'enfer avec cette position, assise sur mes pieds. '' - Très bien, Isabella. Tu t'améliores nettement. '' A dit Jasper sur ma droite derrière moi.

J'ai sursauté et j'ai regardé derrière moi. Putain ! Il m'avait foutu une trouille de tous les diables. J'étais réellement malade de tous les vampires qui se faufilaient derrière moi. '' - Tête baissée. '' Il a ordonné. J'ai rapidement baissé la tête de nouveau pour regarder mes mains sur mes genoux. Au temps pour moi.

'' - Isabella, nous avons besoin de parler. '' Il a dit, faisant le tour pour venir à l'avant du lit. '' - Mais tu vas rester dans cette position et je veux que tu me regardes. '' J'ai levé la tête pour le regarder. Je ne comprenais pas vraiment. Pourquoi devais-je rester dans cette position si nous devions parler ?

Jasper a continué à marcher pour arriver en face du lit. '' - Isabella, pourquoi m'as-tu demandé de te donner une punition ? ''

Oh mon Dieu, non, qu'il ne me fasse pas le dire à haute voix. Son ego n'est pas encore assez grand ? S'il grossit encore, l'homme aura du mal à passer les portes ! '' - Réponds-moi immédiatement ! '' Il a ordonné.

J'ai respiré par le nez puis j'ai laissé les mots jaillir de ma bouche. '' - Je ne pouvais pas arrêter de me sentir coupable pour ce que j'avais fait, je suis certaine que tu le sais. J'avais l'impression que, même si tu m'avais dit que tu n'allais pas me punir, tu n'allais pas laisser tomber non plus. J'avais l'impression qu'à la prochaine erreur que je ferais, tu me punirais, mais tu allais également revenir sur mes erreurs passées et que tu me punirais également pour celles-là. ''

J'ai pris une profonde inspiration avant de continuer, cela faisait vraiment du bien de laisser sortir tout cela. '' - J'avais également l'impression que tu ne m'avais pas pardonnée pour les troubles que j'avais causés. Quoi qu'il en soit, tu ne m'avais jamais dit que tu m'avais pardonnée jusqu'à tout à l'heure. Et une fois que tu l'as fait, c'était comme si c'était enfin chose faite. J'ai l'impression que je n'ai plus besoin de m'inquiéter de cela à présent. Je... je suppose que c'était simplement ce dont j'avais besoin, mais je ne peux pas expliquer pourquoi... Je ne sais même pas moi-même pourquoi. '' Ai-je dit doucement.

Voilà, je pensais que peut-être en lui en parlant et en le laissant sortir, j'allais réellement commencer à comprendre un peu mieux, mais s'il y avait bien quelque chose de certain, c'était que je suis encore plus troublée que jamais.

'' - Isabella, c'est parfait. '' A-t-il dit doucement.

Ce cinglé de vampire qui frappe fort et qui me fait jouir sans me toucher a dit quoi ?

'' - Tu t'en es toi-même rendue compte inconsciemment. J'ai laissé passer tes erreurs. Toi, d'un autre côté, tu ne l'as pas fait. Tu te rends compte à présent que les punitions sont en réalité à ton avantage et que lorsque je te punis, c'est parce que tu as fait quelque chose de mal et pas simplement pour le plaisir. Une fois que c'est terminé avec toi pour ce que tu as fait, tu peux enfin être pardonnée. Et ce n'est pas seulement moi qui te pardonne, mais tu as raison, ensuite c'est oublié et nous n'en parlerons plus jamais à nouveau. '' A-t-il dit en me souriant.

J'ai pris une minute pour réfléchir à tout ce qu'il venait de me dire. Je n'avais jamais vu ça de cette façon, mais à présent, d'une certaine manière, cela me semblait avoir un sens. Putain, est-ce qu'il essayait de me piéger ? '' - Je suppose que je peux comprendre ce que tu veux dire. '' Ai-je dit lentement.

'' - Bien. '' A-t-il dit, en se glissant sur le lit derrière moi. '' - À présent, viens ici. ''

Je me suis retournée et j'ai rampé entre ses jambes. Est-ce que cela signifiait que nous n'aurions pas notre moment dans le jacuzzi ? Au lieu de m'appuyer sur sa poitrine, je me suis assise de côté, j'ai posé mes deux jambes sur sa jambe droite et j'ai recroquevillé mon côté contre sa poitrine.

'' - Je ne comprends pas pourquoi j'accepte cela, pour être honnête. '' Je lui ai dit doucement. S'il n'avait pas eu une ouïe super-développée, je doute qu'il aurait pu même m'entendre.

'' - Que veux-tu dire, chérie ? '' Il a demandé.

'' - La chose entière d'accouplement. '' Je lui ai dit. '' - Je n'avais jamais vu quelque chose comme cela, même pendant que je vivais avec les Cullen. Les choses ici sont tellement différentes. ''

J'ai senti Jasper embrasser le dessus de ma tête. '' - Pour commencer, je veux que tu arrêtes de nous comparer aux Cullen. '' A-t-il dit. '' - Ensuite, les choses sont différentes. Je ne suis pas un compagnon ordinaire. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de patience et je refuse de te laisser t'en tirer avec quoi que ce soit. Peter dit que je suis trop sévère, mais je suis en désaccord avec lui. Je suis le Dieu de la guerre et cela s'accompagne d'une certaine réputation que je dois faire respecter. Je vais te traiter comme une reine parce que c'est ce que tu mérites, mais je demande également ton respect en retour. Je sais que tu as été jetée dans tout cela, mais je suis là pour t'aider et te guider, ainsi que Charlotte, mais je ne peux pas t'aider si tu ne viens pas à moi comme tu l'as fait aujourd'hui. Tu avais un problème, tu es venue vers moi et j'ai pu t'aider. Tu dois apprendre à me faire confiance. ''

Il avait raison. Je n'étais pas allée vers lui avec mes problèmes, j'étais allée voir Charlotte. D'accord, la plupart de mes problèmes avaient trait à lui, mais j'étais certaine qu'il m'aurait néanmoins aidée.

'' - D'accord, je vois ce que tu veux dire. '' Je lui ai dit honnêtement.

'' - Bien. '' Il a murmuré à mon oreille, me faisant frissonner. Avant que je ne puisse cligner des yeux, il nous avait fait rouler de sorte que j'étais à présent couchée au-dessus de lui alors qu'il était allongé de tout son long sur le lit. J'ai ri et je me suis penchée pour embrasser ses lèvres froides comme de la glace. Mon petit baiser innocent a rapidement dégénéré en quelque chose de beaucoup plus chaud. Je pense que l'intensité de mes émotions a pris Jasper au dépourvu parce que, avant même de le savoir, il m'avait coincée sous lui sans même essayer de protéger mon tendre postérieur.

'' - Isabella. '' Il a dit. '' - Je ne peux pas attendre plus longtemps. J'ai besoin de toi. ''

'' - Fais-moi tienne. '' lui ai-je murmuré. J'ai fermé les yeux et je me suis concentrée sur tout ce que je ressentais en cet instant. Tout l'amour que j'avais pour lui, tout le désir et le besoin, ce qui comprenait la luxure, puis je les lui ai envoyés en une immense vague. J'ai entendu un grondement sourd dans sa gorge et il a serré les yeux fermement. '' - Isabella, je vais faire cela aussi doucement que possible, mais je ne serai pas capable de contrôler complètement tous mes instincts. Je vais te faire voir que tu m'appartiens. '' A-t-il dit d'une voix tendue.

J'ai senti mon corps rougir d'excitation, mais j'ai également senti un pincement de peur. Je savais que cela allait faire mal, je ne savais simplement pas cela viendrait du fait de perdre ma virginité ou si cela viendrait de l'_animal_ de Jasper.

'' - Je comprends, Major. '' Je lui ai dit calmement. '' - Je te fais confiance. '' Lui ai-je dit simplement avant qu'il laisse tomber ses lèvres sur les miennes.

* * *

'' - Très bien, cela fait quelques jours et l'humeur du Major est au beau fixe. Il est temps de payer ta dette, ma chère. '' A dit Charlotte. Nous étions à l'extérieur, dans le jardin tandis que les hommes étaient... faisaient quelque chose, mais je ne savais pas quoi.

'' - Oh, aller, Char. '' Je l'ai suppliée. '' - Le beurre de cacahuète n'était pas aussi mauvais. ''

'' - Est-ce que tu te fous de moi, Swan ? '' Elle a crié. '' - Ce serait comme si je t'avais fait boire du sang, de la pisse ou quelque chose comme ça. ''

J'ai grogné à son analogie. Ouais, c'est vrai quoi ! C'était du beurre de cacahuète. D'accord, je l'avoue, je n'aurais peut-être pas dû lui donner la version avec des éclats de cacahuètes, mais alors où aurait été le plaisir dans cela ? '' - Très bien. '' Je lui ai dit, je vais le faire pendant notre temps dans le jacuzzi ou en faisant quelque chose, mais je vais le faire. Fais-moi une faveur toutefois, que Peter garde la porte de son bureau afin qu'aucun vampire ne puisse entrer, je ne veux pas avoir d'ennuis. '' Pourquoi n'avais-je pas pensé à cela plus tôt ?

Maintenant, c'était au tour de Char de me retourner mon soupir. '' - Mon chou, s'il veut que tu entres là-dedans pour te botter le cul, il va te faire entrer dans le bureau et te botter le cul. '' A-t-elle dit en riant. Diabolique salope. Je me suis tournée pour prendre un grain de raisin dans la corbeille à côté de moi et j'ai remarqué qu'une partie de la garde nous regardait.

'' - Cela va prendre combien de temps avant que Jasper annule la garde supplémentaire ? '' Je lui ai demandé, troublée. Cela durait depuis quelques temps à présent. '' - Je ne sais pas. '' A-t-elle répondu. '' - Soi-disant, des vampires nomades menaçaient d'essayer de commencer quelque chose, mais jusqu'à présent, il n'y a pas eu la moindre chose et je ne pense pas qu'il y aura quoi que ce soit. Personne n'est stupide au point d'essayer de s'attaquer au Dieu de la guerre. Ce n'était probablement que des racontars. ''

Je me suis détendue en entendant la tranquillité dans sa voix. Je savais que c'était stupide, mais j'étais inquiète que quelqu'un puisse blesser Jasper, ce qui était évidemment risible. Même Jasper n'était pas inquiet. Il n'aurait même pas mis de gardes autour de la propriété si je n'avais pas été là.

Je me suis levée et j'ai épousseté mon postérieur avec ma main avant de me tourner vers Charlotte. '' - Hé bien, je m'ennuie, voudrais-tu aller voir si nous pouvons aller au centre commercial ? '' Je lui ai demandé. Je voulais vraiment sortir et je savais que les hommes allaient être occupés pour le reste de la journée.

'' - Ouais, bien sûr, nous pourrions aller à celui de Port Angeles, je suis certaine qu'ils ont une espèce de bureau de sécurité ou une quelconque cellule de détention pour toi là-bas. '' M'a-t-elle taquinée. Cette salope n'allait jamais me laisser oublier cela.

Nous sommes revenues à la maison et nous nous sommes dirigés vers le bureau où nos hommes se trouvaient. J'ai couru pour faire les derniers pas jusqu'à la porte et j'ai frappé.

'' - Entrez, vous deux. '' Le Major a répondu. J'ai ouvert la porte et j'ai vu Jasper derrière son bureau, Peter et James assis en face de lui et environ cinq autres gardes dans la pièce. Qu'est-ce qu'ils faisaient maintenant ? '' - Oui, Isabella ? '' M'a questionnée Jasper.

J'ai tourné les yeux vers lui. '' - Maître, est-ce que Charlotte et moi pouvons aller au centre commercial de Port Angeles pendant quelques heures ? '' Ai-je demandé timidement. Je ne voulais pas vraiment demander cela devant un public. '' - C'est d'accord. '' A-t-il dit. '' - Joseph va vous conduire et vous ramener cependant. ''

'' - Oui, Monsieur. ''Ai-je dit en tournant les talons pour sortir. '' - Isabella. '' Jasper m'a rappelée et je me suis tournée pour lui faire face. '' - Va chercher ton sac à main et reviens ici avant de partir. '' Il a dit.

'' - Oui, Major. '' Je lui ai répondu avant de me diriger vers ma chambre. Que diable voulait-il avec mon sac à main ? J'ai regardé Charlotte qui donnait l'impression de se retenir de rire. '' - Sais-tu ce qu'il veut avec mon sac ? '' Je lui ai demandé d'un air soupçonneux. '' - Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser cela... Shrek ? '' A-t-elle demandé en laissant échapper un petit rire. J'ai levé les yeux au ciel avant de saisir ledit sac à main pour retourner dans le bureau de Jasper.

Encore une fois, j'ai frappé à la porte et j'ai attendu la permission d'entrer.

'' - Viens ici, Isabella. '' Il a dit en montrant la place en face de lui. Pendant un moment, j'ai paniqué. Je n'avais rien fait de mal. Il n'allait pas me donner une fessée devant tous ces gars-là, pas vrai ? Je ne voulais pas que quiconque voit mon postérieur !

'' - Montre-moi ta carte d'Identité. '' Il a demandé.

J'ai fouillé dans mon sac avant de trouver mon portefeuille et j'ai sorti la nouvelle carte d'Identité qu'il m'avait fournie. Je la lui ai tendue mais il ne l'a pas prise.

'' - Montre-moi ta carte de crédit. '' Il a dit.

Était-ce un jeu « voyons tout ce que Bella a dans son sac ? » Je n'avais pas besoin de regarder autour de moi pour savoir que tout le monde regardait notre échange.

J'ai rangé ma carte d'Identité de nouveau et j'ai sorti ma carte de crédit pour son inspection.

'' - Montre-moi ton téléphone portable. '' Il a demandé ensuite. J'ai rangé la carte de crédit et j'ai saisi mon téléphone. Il a pris celui-ci et a regardé l'écran avant de me le rendre.

'' - Très bien. '' A-t-il dit. '' - Amuse-toi, mais sois de retour pour dix-huit heures pour le dîner. ''

'' - Oui, Major. '' Je lui ai dit en lui donnant un léger baiser sur la bouche avant de retourner auprès de Charlotte.

Une fois arrivée au centre commercial, j'ai saisi la main de Charlotte et je l'ai conduite directement vers un magasin de musique et vêtements. Il n'y avait pas vraiment quoi que ce soit de particulier que je voulais acheter ici, mais j'avais dû sortir de la maison avant de devenir folle. En particulier quand Jasper était occupé. La seule chose à laquelle je pouvais penser, c'était cette première nuit où il m'avait finalement revendiquée. La façon dont il avait plané au-dessus de moi, mon corps luisant de sueur tandis qu'il pompait lentement en moi. Je continuais à imaginer ses yeux rouges regardant profondément dans les miens pendant qu'il... '' - Bella ! '' Charlotte a dit en me secouant le bras. J'ai sursauté tellement sa voix était proche et j'ai secoué la tête pour m'éclaircir les idées. Voilà exactement pourquoi Jasper m'avait fait sortir à l'extérieur, à cause du désir que je projetais sur lui et qui était sur le point de le faire craquer.

Ce n'était pas ma faute, il était si foutrement sexy. S'il y avait quelqu'un à blâmer, c'était lui-même.

J'ai entendu Charlotte rire de moi et je me suis tournée pour la fusiller du regard. '' - Pourquoi n'irais-tu pas te chercher une boisson froide, hein ? '' Elle a demandé innocemment... Trop innocemment. Après avoir passé presque heures à marcher autour de quelques magasins, j'ai aperçu une boutique et j'ai su que je devais y aller. J'ai saisi la main de Charlotte et je l'ai traînée dans le meilleur magasin jamais inventé.

'' - Tu es sérieuse, Bella ? Un magasin de bonbons ? '' Elle a demandé.

J'ai regardé rapidement autour de moi avant de lui faire face. '' - Tu veux en essayer un peu ? '' Je lui ai demandé avant de rire en voyant le regard dégoûté sur son visage.

Charlotte s'est éloignée en faisant semblant de regarder quelques-uns des bonbons alors que je me dirigeais vers les poudres pétillantes, les_ bonbons de sable_ comme j'aimais les appeler. C'était de la poudre de différentes couleurs que vous pouviez mettre dans des tubes en mélangeant les couleurs. C'était foutrement génial.

J'ai saisi un long tube à remplir et je me suis dirigée vers la poudre rouge. J'ai poussé le levier vers le bas, mais il ne s'est rien passé. J'ai froncé les sourcils et j'ai essayé à nouveau, avec le même résultat. Au lieu de passer à autre chose comme toute personne intelligente l'aurait fait, j'ai frappé le levier à coup de poing aussi fort que je le pouvais. Cela a fonctionné. Le foutu levier s'est cassé et toute la poudre rouge s'est déversée hors du conteneur et s'est répandue sur le sol.

J'ai essayé d'arrêter l'écoulement de poudre, simplement pour frapper contre le récipient de poudre d'à côté, le faisant se briser dans la suivante à côté de lui. Avant de savoir ce qui se passait, tous les bonbons en poudre se sont répandus sur le sol avec leurs récipients en verre qui se sont écrasés les uns sur les autres en explosant. Charlotte a été près de moi en un instant, ayant l'air tout aussi horrifiée que je l'étais quand nous avons vu le dernier récipient de poudre s'écraser sur le sol. Malheureusement, les vibrations du dernier fracas ont causé aux bonbons qui étaient sur les étagères au milieu du magasin de tomber et, en quelque sorte, je le jure aux grands Dieux que je ne sais pas comment, toutes les étagères sont tombées les unes sur les autres. La seule chose à laquelle je pouvais penser, c'était que le magasin s'était incliné, avait penché ou était sur une pente quelconque, ou n'importe quoi, mais que ce n'était pas de ma faute.

J'étais tellement occupée à regarder les dégâts tout autour de nous que je n'ai pas vu le petit homme debout derrière le comptoir et qui tenait une serviette avec un regard incrédule sur le visage. Le propriétaire du magasin. '' - Oh. Bordel. De. Merde. '' A chuchoté Charlotte. '' - Si tu as fait toute cette merde pour t'en tirer avec ton pari, tu vas le regretter parce que je vais tout de même te demander de le faire. '' Elle m'a menacée. Putain, elle était sérieuse ? Elle pensait que je l'avais fait exprès ? Je voulais vachement mon bonbon !

Malgré tout ce qui était arrivé, j'ai réussi à garder ma tête froide. J'ai fouillé dans mon sac à main avec une main tremblante et j'ai sorti ma carte de crédit. '' - Vous prenez l'Américan Express ? '' J'ai demandé au propriétaire, d'une voix tremblante. Le propriétaire a saisi son téléphone et a dit un seul mot qui a scellé mon destin. '' - Sécurité. ''

Avec un soupir résigné, j'ai sorti mon téléphone portable et j'ai appuyé sur le bouton d'appel rapide 1 tandis que Charlotte tremblait de rires silencieux. J'allais tenter d'épingler cette merde sur elle. J'avais pris le blâme pour la prison la dernière fois, cette fois-ci, c'est son cul qui allait prendre. Il a répondu à la première sonnerie.

'' - Bella ? '' A demandé mon Jasper.

'' - Jasper. '' Ai-je dit calmement alors qu'un agent de sécurité arrivait pour se tenir derrière moi. '' - Nous avons un problème. ''

* * *

**Bonne semaine à tous.**


	20. Chapitre 20

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

**L'histoire appartient à Beneath The Vagrant Alpha, elle est parue sous le titre : '' Never Knew It Could Be Like This '' lien sur mon profil. **

**Lyylla est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

**Chapitre vingt : Trahison**

**POV Jasper**

'' - Très bien. Est-ce que quelqu'un a vu ou entendu quelque chose d'inhabituelle depuis vos postes ? '' Ai-je demandé aux gardes qui étaient autour de moi. Cela faisait plus d'une semaine et il ne s'était rien passé. Je commençais à ressentir un peu de malaise, comme si je ne voyais pas la totalité de l'image, mais seulement ce qu'on voulait me faire voir. Ou comme si c'était quelque chose qui avait été fait comme une sorte de distraction. Vous savez, du genre où il y a quelque chose qui vous fait réagir d'une façon alors que la véritable raison devrait être traitée d'une tout autre façon.

J'ai vu les membres de la garde secouer la tête. Ils étaient tout aussi perplexes que moi. À cet instant, j'ai entendu des bruits de pas s'approcher du bureau et un léger coup sur la porte.

'' - Entrez, vous deux. '' Ai-je dit. Je sentais l'excitation se répandre à travers Isabella avec tout de même encore une pointe de désir. Ma femme était insatiable.

'' - Maître, est-ce que Charlotte et moi pouvons aller au centre commercial de Port Angeles pendant quelques heures ? '' Elle m'a demandé timidement. J'ai gémi intérieurement. Seigneur, que j'aimais cela quand elle m'appelait « Maître ». J'étais également heureux qu'elle se souvienne particulièrement de cette règle, surtout avec une partie de la garde dans la pièce. Cela contribuait à maintenir mon apparence de _grand méchant _quand ma compagne m'appelait « Maître ou Major », après tout, si ma compagne devait m'appeler ainsi alors il était foutrement certain que tout le monde devait le faire. Cela contribuait à maintenir les autres à leur place.

Après lui avoir donné le feu vert, je me suis souvenu de quelque chose. Que je sois damné avant de recevoir à nouveau un nouvel appel téléphonique pour me dire qu'Isabella est en prison parce qu'elle n'avait pas de pièce d'identité. '' - Va chercher ton sac à main et reviens ici avant de partir. '' Je lui ai dit.

Une fois revenue, je l'ai fait mettre debout devant moi pour qu'elle puisse me montrer toutes les choses qui étaient essentielles qu'elle emmène avec elle. Je lui ai pris son téléphone pour vérifier la batterie. Pleine charge. Après un rapide baiser et un petit signe de la main, elles sont parties.

Après quelques minutes, j'ai congédié la garde, sauf Peter et James. J'ai été brusquement frappé par une vague d'anxiété avant que celle-ci ne soit rapidement couverte par un calme factice. J'ai regardé James attentivement. Je n'aimais pas les émotions qu'il dégageait. J'aurais dû laisser cet enfoiré en Italie comme je l'avais envisagé, mais Peter m'avait rapidement fait changer d'avis. James en savait trop et s'il pensait à se venger, il pourrait aller voir Aro. De plus il était un trop bon garde pour le tuer. Cela ne nous avait pas laissé d'autres choix que de le garder.

'' - James, est-ce que tu sais quoi que ce soit d'autre ? '' J'ai grogné. Je n'étais pas d'humeur à supporter d'autres conneries.

'' - Non, Major. '' A-t-il répondu. '' - Peut-être que si je faisais le tour de la région environnante pendant quelques jours pour voir si je peux entendre quoi que ce soit d'autre. '' Il a suggéré. J'ai regardé Peter qui avait le même regard de doute sur son visage que j'étais certain d'avoir sur le mien.

'' - Très bien. '' J'ai dit en hochant la tête. '' - Je veux que tu reviennes dans trois jours que tu trouves quoi que ce soit ou pas, cependant. ''

'' - Oui, Monsieur. '' Il a dit avant de quitter la pièce.

J'étais sur le point de demander à Peter le fond de ses pensées quand mon téléphone a sonné. En baissant les yeux, j'ai vu que c'était Isabella. Pourquoi m'appelait-elle ? Elles n'étaient parties seulement que depuis deux heures et je ne les attendais pas avant deux autres heures. '' - Prends mon carnet de chèques. '' Ai-je dit à Peter alors que je me levais, j'avais l'impression que j'allais en avoir besoin.

Effectivement, ses paroles ont confirmé mes soupçons. '' - Jasper, nous avons un problème. ''

J'ai entendu la voix d'un homme à l'arrière-plan. '' - Madame, j'ai besoin que vous appeliez vos parents pour qu'ils viennent vous chercher au bureau de la sécurité. '' C'est quoi ce bordel ? Ils la conduisent vers une salle de détention ? Bon Dieu.

Je l'ai entendue lui répondre et je pouvais dire d'après son ton, qu'elle essayait de rester polie. '' - J'appelle mon petit ami pour qu'il vienne me chercher. '' A-t-elle dit sèchement. '' - Il va prendre en charge les frais pour les dommages, d'autre part, je ne vais pas aller avec vous, je vais rester ici et aider à nettoyer. ''

Des dommages ? Nettoyer ?

'' - Isabella, que diable s'est-il passé ? '' Je lui ai demandé.

'' - Jasper, s'il te plaît, apporte ton carnet de chèques et une pièce d'Identité. Apparemment aucune personne saine d'esprit ne donnerait à quelqu'un d'âgé de dix-huit une carte de crédit noire. Donc, par-dessus le vol de voiture, je peux ajouter le vol de carte de crédit à la liste de mes crimes. '' A-t-elle dit sarcastiquement. J'ai entendu Charlotte rire plus fort en arrière-plan et j'ai vu Peter trembler de rire devant moi. Est-ce que tout le monde avait perdu leur putain d'esprit ?

'' - Très bien, Isabella, nous arrivons. Dans quel magasin es-tu ? '' Je lui ai demandé en me dirigeant vers ma voiture.

'' - Le magasin de bonbons au deuxième étage près des escaliers mécaniques. '' Elle a répondu.

J'ai refermé mon téléphone et je me suis tourné vers Peter qui avait finalement craqué. Il a continué à rire alors que je m'engageais sur la route. '' - Major, tu as du pain sur la planche. Elle n'a même pas attendu un mois entier avant d'être de nouveau dans une espèce de _prison_. '' Il a dit. Je l'ai finalement rejoint et j'ai également commencé à rire. C'était assez drôle. '' - Hé bien, je suis impatient d'entendre cette histoire. '' Je lui ai dit en me garant sur une place de stationnement du centre commercial.

Nous sommes entrés aussi rapidement que possible, en imitant tout de même les humains, et nous sommes montés jusqu'au deuxième étage. La vision qui nous a accueillis après avoir quitté l'escalator était ridicule. Isabella et Charlotte avaient chacune un balai à la main et balayaient une espèce de bonbon coloré tandis que trois agents de sécurité les regardaient. Il y avait également un vieil homme qui parlait avec eux et, à ma grande surprise, il riait et plaisantait avec eux.

Peter et moi avons marché jusqu'aux filles. '' - Isabella ? '' J'ai appelé son nom de la porte.

'' - Oh, Jasper ! '' Elle a sursauté, laissant tomber son balai pour se diriger vers moi. '' - Je suis heureuse que tu sois là. '' A-t-elle dit en me serrant dans ses bras. '' - Voici Monsieur Clay, le propriétaire du magasin. '' A-t-elle dit en pointant le vieil homme du doigt.

J'ai hoché la tête dans sa direction et j'ai fait le tour de la boutique du regard. '' - Qu'est-il arrivé ? '' Je lui ai demandé en essayant toujours de ne pas rire.

'' - Hé bien, je voulais obtenir des bonbons et le levier d'un des containers de bonbons était coincé, j'ai peut-être utilisé un peu trop de force pour essayer de le débloquer et une chose en amenant une autre, en moins de deux minutes tu peux voir le résultat. '' Elle a fait un geste vers le désordre sur le sol. J'ai aperçu le regard de Peter et nous avons tous les deux commencé à rire de nouveau. C'était bien la chance d'Isabella et à présent la mienne, parce que je savais que j'allais devoir payer pour cela.

Je me suis retourné pour faire face à l'homme en face de moi, au moins il ne semblait pas furieux ni quoi que ce soit. En fait, il avait l'air assez amusé. '' - Combien pour les dommages ? '' Je lui ai demandé.

Il a sondé son entourage avant de me répondre. '' - Honnêtement, je ne peux pas vous donner le montant exact, je dirais près de douze mille dollars. '' Il a dit. J'ai entendu Isabella hoqueter sous son souffle. Pourquoi cela lui semblait être une si grosse somme ? J'avais entendu des histoires sur combien ses sœurs dépensaient au centre commercial auparavant et douze mille dollars ne s'approchaient pas, même de loin, à ce qu'elles dépensaient.

'' - Que diriez-vous de vingt-cinq mille et vous laissez toujours Isabella venir dans votre magasin à l'avenir ? '' Je lui ai dit en sortant mon chéquier.

'' - Hé bien, c'est extrêmement généreux de votre part. '' Il a dit. '' - Mais je n'aurais pas empêché Bella de revenir ici. Elle est délicieuse. Elle a simplement eu une période de malchance. '' Il a dit en riant.

'' - C'est le cas. '' Ai-je acquiescé en lui remettant le chèque de vingt-cinq mille dollars. '' - Merci d'être aussi compréhensif. ''

'' - Allons-y les filles. '' Ai-je dit en sortant du magasin.

'' - Au revoir, Monsieur Clay. '' J'ai entendu Isabella dire. '' - Et merci d'avoir été aussi gentil à propos de tout cela. ''

'' - Pas de problème, ma chère, je suis certain que je vous verrai toutes les deux à nouveau. '' Il a répondu.

**POV Bella**

Je n'arrivais pas à croire en ma malchance, pour commencer j'avais détruit le magasin de bonbons, mais le propriétaire, Mr Clay avait été étonnamment compréhensif. Il avait ri immédiatement avec nous. Je lui avais dit que je pouvais payer les dommages et j'avais essayé de lui donner ma carte de crédit, mais l'agent de sécurité m'en avait empêché et lui disant qu'il pensait que c'était peut-être une carte de crédit volée. Sympa. Quel abruti.

Je pensais que Jasper allait péter un câble, mais il m'a également surprise. Lui aussi a trouvé ça drôle. Si je n'avais pas été tellement soulagée, à mon avis j'aurais été embarrassée. Une fois que nous sommes arrivés à la voiture, Charlotte et moi sommes montées sur la banquette arrière tandis que Peter et Jasper s'asseyaient à l'avant.

''' - Isabella, à part cela, avez-vous toutes les deux passé un bon moment ? '' A demandé Jasper. J'étais sur le point de lui répondre quand Charlotte a poussé mon bras en faisant un signe de tête vers lui. Hors. De. Question. Elle voulait que je donne suite à mon défi maintenant ? Il venait de payer vingt-cinq mille foutus dollars à cause de moi !

J'ai dégluti avec nervosité et j'ai vu Jasper lorgner notre échange dans le rétroviseur.

'' - O... oui, Grand Sage, Grande Omnisciente Quéquette Impériale. '' J'ai chuchoté. Je regardai mes genoux. Je ne voulais pas voir sa réaction. '' - Charlotte m'a fait dire cela ! '' J'ai lâché. '' - C'était un stupide défi et je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai accepté de faire cela ! Ai-je dit à haute voix en regardant Charlotte dans le processus. '' - Elle était furieuse parce que je lui avais fait manger du beurre de cacahuète ! '' Brusquement, il n'y avait plus aucune censure dans ma bouche. Je devais le dire.

J'ai entendu Peter et Charlotte éclater de rire et j'ai vu Jasper avec un grand sourire dans le rétroviseur. Ouah. Il avait un sourire incroyable. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de lui donner un sourire timide en retour.

'' - Oh, je sais que Charlotte est derrière tout ça. '' A dit Jasper, riant toujours. '' - C'est elle qui m'a appelé comme ça la première. '' Je l'ai regardé avec perplexité.

'' - Quand Peter l'a emmenée avec nous en Italie la première fois, je lui ai dit de faire quelque chose et c'est avec cela qu'elle m'a répondu. '' Il a expliqué. Ensuite Peter l'a coupé. '' - Je croyais que j'allais devoir l'attraper et courir. '' A-t-il dit en riant toujours. '' - Tu aurais dû voir le visage de Jasper. Personne n'avait jamais osé lui tenir tête auparavant, ni même lui donner ce genre de nom, et voilà qu'une petite Charlotte d'à peine un mètre soixante le regardait de toute sa hauteur en l'appelant une petite quéquette. Cela n'avait pas de prix. ''

Je me suis joint à eux dans leur rire et j'ai regardé Charlotte. Alors voilà pourquoi elle m'avait mise au défi de le faire, elle savait pertinemment que Jasper ne serait pas en colère. J'aurai dû le savoir, elle avait promis qu'elle ne me ferait jamais avoir des ennuis... volontairement.

À présent la question était : allais-je avoir des ennuis pour ce qui s'était passé aujourd'hui ?

Lorsque nous sommes arrivés à la maison, Jasper était toujours de bonne humeur. J'ai saisi sa main et je l'ai conduit à notre chambre. Il avait travaillé toute la journée et à présent, je voulais passer du temps avec lui. Il a fermé la porte derrière nous et il a écrasé ses lèvres sur les miennes. '' - Je vais te faire hurler mon nom, Chérie. '' Il a murmuré.

Il a saisi mes épaules et a déchiré ma chemise par le milieu. Merde, c'était une de mes favorites. Il m'a poussée sur le lit et m'a couchée sur le dos avant de faire ce qu'il avait fait à ma chemise à mon pantalon et à ma culotte. J'ai gémi bruyamment quand je l'ai senti mettre un peu de son poids sur moi avant d'appuyer ses lèvres de nouveau sur les miennes. J'ai tendu les bras dans son dos et j'ai saisi le bas de sa chemise pour la tirer vers le haut jusqu'à ce qu'il l'enlève entièrement.

Il s'est penché de nouveau et a commencé à mordiller mon cou avec sa bouche. J'ai tourné la tête pour lui présenter le côté de mon cou et lui en donner un meilleur accès. Je l'ai senti grignoter ma peau avec ses dents en faisant attention de ne pas me mordre trop durement. J'ai gémi et j'ai levé mes hanches. La seule chose qui nous séparait était son jean et, connaissant mon Major, je savais qu'il ne portait pas de sous-vêtement. J'ai glissé une main entre nous et j'ai défait le bouton de son jean. J'ai poussé son pantalon aussi loin que je le pouvais et je l'ai senti bouger les jambes pour le retirer entièrement. À présent, il n'y avait plus de barrière entre nous.

J'ai laissé ma main là où elle était et j'ai commencé à caresser lentement sa longueur. J'étais une fille chanceuse. J'ai entendu Jasper grogner avant d'attaquer de nouveau ma bouche. Après quelques pompes de ma part, il s'est écarté pour me laisser respirer. '' - Je ne vais pas pouvoir être doux. '' A-t-il grogné.

C'était le Major que je regardais à présent et non, il n'allait pas pouvoir être doux. J'ai senti la hausse de mon désir et je savais qu'il le sentait également parce qu'il s'est aligné avec mon centre avant de plonger sa bite en moi. Quand il a été pleinement gainé en moi, il s'est figé un instant avant de commencer à pomper à maintes reprises, ne me laissant pas le temps de m'ajuster à sa taille.

J'ai arqué mon dos pour aller à sa rencontre à chaque poussée. Il a saisi mes cheveux et m'a forcée à tourner ma tête sur le côté, puis il s'est penché pour sucer mon point d'impulsion. Je savais qu'il allait laisser sa marque sur moi, ce qui m'a excitée encore plus.

'' - Jasper ! '' Ai-je soupiré. '' - Putain, tellement proche. '' j'ai gémi. Je pouvais sentir le resserrement dans mon ventre juste avant de sentir mon orgasme. J'ai senti mon corps frissonner alors que je hurlais son nom. Je pouvais sentir mes parois se serrer fermement autour de lui, puis j'ai senti Jasper exploser et répandre sa semence au fond de moi.

Il a laissé échapper un puissant grognement bestial alors qu'il atteignait son apogée et je savais que toute la maison nous avait entendus. Je suis restée couchée là pendant un moment pour essayer de reprendre mon souffle quand Jasper m'a retournée sur le ventre pour que mon cul soit en face de lui. '' - Il est temps de passer au second tour, mon chou. '' Il a grogné. '' - Oui, Monsieur. '' J'ai souri et levé mon cul vers lui pour lui faire savoir que j'étais plus que disposée pour cela.

**POV Aro **

'' - Est-ce que tout est en place ? Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre le moindre contretemps de ton côté. '' Ai-je dit au pauvre vampire minable à genoux devant moi et mes frères.

'' - Oui, Maître. ''

'' - Bien, alors disparais. Nous allons venir pour elle dans deux jours, après ton retour. Assure-toi que les nomades savent exactement ce que nous attendons d'eux. '' Je lui ai dit.

L'homme s'est levé et a quitté la pièce pour retourner auprès de Jasper. Le Major aurait dû détruire James quand il en avait eu l'occasion. À présent, James travaillait pour nous. '' - Aro, je ne vois aucune raison de bouleverser le Major en lui prenant sa compagne. '' M'a dit Caius. '' - Il n'y a rien de spécial au sujet de cette fille d'après ce que je sais, seulement qu'elle est humaine et qu'elle a seulement attiré l'attention du Dieu de la guerre. Pourquoi as-tu besoin d'elle ? ''

'' - C'est le fait que Jasper pensait qu'il pourrait m'empêcher de le savoir. Comme s'il avait quelque chose à cacher. Il doit y avoir quelque chose de spécial à son sujet sinon il l'aurait amenée avec lui quand il est venu ici. C'est trop difficile d'être éloigné comme cela de nos compagnons. Elle doit donc avoir une espèce de pouvoir. '' Ai-je dit avec logique.

'' - Je pense que tu réfléchis toujours trop. '' A déclaré Caius. '' - Mais si cela se passe mal, alors ce sera entièrement ton problème. ''

Quelle belle façon de compter sur mon frère pour couvrir mes arrières. C'était tout aussi bien cependant, s'il y avait quelque chose de spécial au sujet de la mystérieuse Isabella , alors j'allais la transformer et la garder pour moi. Elle serait ma compagne. _Tu n'aurais pas dû essayer de garder des secrets, Jasper, _je me suis dit avec un petit sourire méchant. Si tout se passait selon les plans, j'allais l'avoir dans deux jours. Mon Isabella.

* * *

**Bonne semaine à tous.**


	21. Chapitre 21

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

**L'histoire appartient à Beneath The Vagrant Alpha, elle est parue sous le titre : '' Never Knew It Could Be Like This '' lien sur mon profil. **

**Lyylla est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

**Chapitre vingt et un : Enlevée, première partie**

**POV Jasper**

'' - Major, il nous manque quelque chose. Cela n'a tout simplement aucun sens. '' A dit Peter. Encore une fois, nous étions dans mon bureau pour essayer de comprendre cette merde. James aurait dû revenir aujourd'hui, mais Peter avait eu ce pressentiment que quelque chose n'allait pas et c'était quelque chose que je n'avais jamais remis en question. Si Peter avait un de ses pressentiments... Ils étaient toujours corrects. '' - Cela va se passer aujourd'hui. Quelle que soit la merde qui se dirige vers nous, cela se passera aujourd'hui. '' Il a dit fermement.

'' - Hé bien merci pour l'avertissement. '' Ai-je dit avec sarcasme. '' - Pourquoi ne me donnes-tu pas un laps de temps, une heure ou quelque chose ? '' Merde, Isabella et Charlotte étaient encore au lycée. Est-ce que nous aurions le temps de les faire revenir ici. Elles seraient plus en sûreté ici que partout ailleurs.

'' - Je ne sais pas, Major. Tu sais comment cette merde fonctionne. Je pense que nous devrions agir et... '' La sonnerie de mon téléphone l'a coupé. J'ai grogné, bon Dieu, qui appelait maintenant ? J'ai baissé les yeux sur l'écran et j'ai vu que c'était Isabella. C'était quoi ce bordel ?

'' - Isabella ? '' J'ai répondu.

'' - Jasper ! '' A-t-elle dit d'une voix frénétique. '' - J'ai reçu un message d'Alice qui m'a dit de t'appeler, quelqu'un est en route... '' Je l'ai coupée. Ainsi, la voyante avait vu quelque chose. Bien, peut-être que cela nous aiderait. '' - Isabella, qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ? '' J'ai demandé calmement. Il n'y avait aucun besoin que nous paniquions tous les deux.

'' - Jasper, quelqu'un est ici. '' Elle a chuchoté. Tout de suite après, j'ai entendu Isabella crier et un bruit de chute, cela donnait l'impression qu'elle avait laissé tomber son téléphone. Peter et moi nous sommes regardés avant de courir vers la porte. '' - Isabella ! '' J'ai continué à appeler son nom dans le téléphone à plusieurs reprises.

'' - Jasper, écoute ! '' Peter a dit calmement. Je me suis arrêté au milieu de mon cri et j'ai écouté. Bien sûr, je pouvais entendre quelqu'un à l'autre bout du téléphone. '' - Prenez également l'autre fille, le Major est en route ! Allez-y MAINTENANT ! '' Quelqu'un a crié. Cette voix était familière. James ! J'ai regardé Peter et j'ai appuyé sur le champignon. Ce fils de pute. J'ai essayé d'appeler de nouveau le nom d'Isabella, puis son téléphone a été déconnecté.

''- Merde ! '' J'ai crié.

**POV Bella **

'' - Oh, aller Bella, ce n'était pas aussi mal. '' A dit Charlotte avec sympathie.

'' - Char, le lit est cassé et le verre de la cabine de douche est brisé. En quoi ce n'est pas mauvais ? '' Je lui ai demandé, incrédule.

'' - Hé bien Jasper est un peu sauvage quand il a, hummm... un bon moment. '' Elle a répondu en riant.

Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de rire doucement avec elle. Il avait vraiment eu un bon moment. Après le second tour, il avait décidé que nous prendrions une douche où j'avais eu un troisième tour, puis le quatrième avec son don d'empathie qui nous avait fait nous écraser contre la porte de la douche. Heureusement, je n'avais pas été celle qui avait brisé le verre , mais j'avais une belle ecchymose sur mon dos... et mes hanches, mes cuisses et mes bras. Mais chaque ecchymose en avait valu, oh tellement le coup.

'' - Tu es seulement jalouse que ton compagnon ne soit pas aussi lubrique que le mien. '' Je lui ai dit avec suffisance. Je veux dire, qui ne voudrait pas de ce Dieu du sexe aux yeux rouges qui pouvait te faire jouir sans même te toucher ?

Charlotte a reniflé. '' - S'il te plaît, je suis un vampire, chérie, j'ai plus d'endurance que tu ne pourras jamais espérer atteindre tant que tu seras humaine. Peter et moi sommes beaucoup plus lubriques que toi et Jasper. ''

'' - Oh, vraiment ? '' Je lui ai demandé en levant un sourcil dans sa direction. '' - Tu aimerais peut-être faire un petit pari là-dessus alors ? ''

'' - Laisse-moi voir si je comprends bien '' A-t-elle dit en me regardant comme si j'étais folle. '' - Tu veux voir qui de nous est le plus lubrique quand il s'agit de faire les cochonnes avec nos compagnons ? ''

'' - Ouaip. '' Ai-je dit avant de jeter un morceau de pain dans ma bouche. '' - Toutefois, il y aura évidemment quelques règles. '' Je lui ai rappelé. '' - Je suis humaine, je ne peux donc pas rester vingt-quatre heures à le monter comme tu le peux. ''

'' - Bien sûr. '' Elle a ri. '' - Très bien, que dirais-tu de le laisser courir pendant une semaine entière ? Nous pourrions commencer aujourd'hui après les cours, puis lundi prochain, nous pourrons comparer. Celle qui aura fait le plus de positions ou cassé le plus de meubles aura la victoire. ''

'' - Tu sais, je n'avais pas beaucoup réfléchi à cela. '' Lui ai-je dit. '' - Mon vagin est encore douloureux après la nuit dernière ! Je peux à peine marcher dans l'état actuel des choses et tu ne ressens probablement aucune douleur ! ''

Charlotte s'est mise à rire. '' - Le vagin douloureux ? '' Elle a demandé toujours en train de rire.

J'ai soufflé et j'ai essayé de trouver un plan d'action plus raisonnable. J'ai entendu mon téléphone vibrer dans mon sac à main et j'ai commencé à fouiller dedans pour essayer de le trouver.

*** Bella, ! Appelle immédiatement Jasper et demande-lui de venir vous chercher maintenant. Quelqu'un va chez vous... Je crois. Je ne sais pas ce que cela signifie, mais appelle Jasper ! Alice. ***

Depuis quand ne voit-elle pas quelque chose ? Et qui diable va chez nous ? J'ai commencé à paniquer un peu. '' - Appelle Jasper, Bella, je suis certaine que ce n'est rien, mais peut-être que nous devrions rentrer à la maison immédiatement aujourd'hui. '' A dit Charlotte.

J'ai composé le numéro de Jasper et j'ai été soulagée quand il a décroché. Au moins, il allait bien.

'' - Jasper ! '' Je lui ai dit désespérément. '' - J'ai reçu un message d'Alice qui m'a dit de t'appeler, quelqu'un est en route... '' Mais il m'a coupée avant que je ne puisse terminer. Je n'ai pas entendu ce qu'il disait cependant, parce que sur le parking, juste en face de nous, se trouvaient quatre grands types pâles avec des yeux rouges qui se dirigeaient vers nous. Nous étions foutues.

'' - Quelqu'un est ici, Jasper. '' Je lui ai murmuré juste avant qu'ils n'attaquent. Je ne les ai même pas vus venir, mais la prochaine chose que je savais, c'était que j'étais dans les bras de Charlotte et qu'elle courait avec moi vers la forêt. Quelqu'un a réussi à l'attraper par-derrière et nous nous sommes toutes les deux écrasées sur le sol. Cela allait me laisser une marque. Je me suis retournée pour voir Charlotte accroupie devant moi, et jetant quelques mots bien choisis à notre assaillant.

Il était de corpulence moyenne avec des cheveux roux et des taches de rousseur. Ouais, il ressemblait à ce gamin dans Harry Potter. Je me suis levée lentement et j'ai remarqué que nous étions presque arrivées à la lisière de la forêt. Au moins personne ne serait en mesure de nous voir depuis le lycée. Mais nous étions encerclées. Trois autres sont arrivés et se sont tenus debout comme une version masculine de Fifi Brindacier1 près de nous, nous empêchant efficacement de fuir. Je me suis raidie et j'ai mis mes mains sur la taille de Charlotte. Je n'étais pas prête à la laisser aller se battre contre eux. Il n'y avait aucune chance qu'elle puisse gagner. Bien sûr, il n'y avait aucun moyen non plus que je puisse l'en empêcher.

Ils se sont précipités sur nous en même temps et avant de savoir ce qui s'était passé, nous avons été jetées à l'arrière d'un 4x4 noir. Au moins, nous étions ensemble, ce qui était le principal. J'ai regardé Charlotte tandis qu'elle regardait droit devant elle. Il y avait deux hommes énormes de chaque côté de nous afin que nous ne soyons pas assises près d'une porte. Ils n'étaient pas stupides. Ils savaient que si quelqu'un pouvait s'échapper, ce serait elle, mais ils savaient également qu'elle n'irait nulle part sans moi.

Charlotte a saisi ma main dans la sienne et l'a serrée. Ce n'était pas de cette façon que j'avais vu ce genre de choses se produire dans les films. Habituellement, les prisonniers étaient menottés, avaient les yeux bandés et étaient jetés à l'arrière d'une camionnette blanche. Mais nous étions dans un beau 4x4 noir, très cher avec des fenêtres tellement noires que je ne pouvais pas voir à l'extérieur et nous étions assises ensemble. Les gars à l'avant parlaient doucement pour que je ne puisse pas entendre ce qu'ils disaient, mais d'après le regard que Charlotte leur lançait, je suppose qu'elle, elle le pouvait.

Nous avons été sur la route pour ce qui m'a semblé durer des heures, mon estomac gargouillait et j'étais fatiguée. J'ai essayé d'étouffer un bâillement, mais je n'ai pas très bien réussi. Charlotte s'est penchée et a posé ma tête sur son épaule tout en enveloppant ses bras autour de moi du mieux qu'elle pouvait. '' - Dors, Bella. '' Elle a dit. '' - Cela va être un long trajet en voiture. ''

Je l'ai regardée avec perplexité. '' - Sais-tu où nous allons ? '' J'ai demandé.

'' - Non. '' A-t-elle dit doucement. '' - Mais je sais que cela va durer environ quatre heures. ''

J'ai gémi et j'ai enterré ma tête dans son épaule. J'espérais ne pas avoir envie de faire pipi dans un proche avenir. J'avais l'impression que cela n'avait pas quelque chose à voir avec l'idée d'obtenir une rançon. Mais alors qu'est-ce qu'ils voulaient ? Voulaient-ils quelque chose de Jasper et la seule façon de l'obtenir était de me prendre pour le menacer ? Je ne comprenais pas. Et s'ils avaient simplement besoin de moi, pourquoi avaient-ils enlevé Charlotte ?

Je dois finalement m'être endormie parce que la prochaine chose que j'ai sentie, c'est Charlotte secouant mon bras pour me réveiller. '' - Viens, Bella, nous sommes arrivés. ''

Je me suis assise et j'ai regardé autour de moi. Mais il faisait noir dedans et dehors. Les gars sont sortis les premiers de la voiture, suivis par Charlotte. Je suis sortie et j'ai étiré mes jambes. Merde. Elles étaient douloureuses. '' - Nous allons dans cette cabane, juste là-haut. '' A dit l'un des hommes, en pointant un endroit dans l'obscurité. Je ne voyais pas une merde.

'' - Je vais porter la petite tigresse. '' A dit le rouquin en se dirigeant vers moi avec un regard méchant dans les yeux. Oh, pas question. Instinctivement, je me suis rapprochée de Charlotte. '' - Va te faire foutre, connard. '' A dit Charlotte. C'est ma salope ! '' - Tu ne vas pas la toucher. Tu auras déjà de la chance si tu t'en sors vivant une fois que le Major nous aura trouvées. '' A-t-elle dit en me prenant dans ses bras.

'' - Comme c'est mignon, Greg. '' L'enfoiré de malade a ricané. '' - Elle pense réellement que le Major va les trouver. C'est tellement chou. Accroche-toi à ce rêve, ma jolie. ''

'' - Et tu sais quoi ? '' Charlotte a répondu. Je suis réellement heureuse de t'avoir rencontré. '' Je l'ai regardée avec stupéfaction. Est-ce qu'elle se foutait de sa gueule ? Le gars lui a souri. '' - Et pourquoi cela, ma précieuse ? ''

'' - Parce que maintenant je peux dire officiellement que j'ai rencontré la chose la plus stupide sur terre. Tu penses réellement que tu peux enlever la compagne du Dieu de la guerre et vivre pour en parler ? '' Elle a demandé.

J'ai vu les visages du gars faiblir pendant une fraction de seconde avant que son masque d'indifférence ne soit de retour. Le connard avait peur. Nous pourrions peut-être utiliser cela à notre avantage.

'' - Assez de ces conneries, Rick, prends les devants. '' A dit le gars derrière nous, je savais à présent qu'il s'appelait Greg. Rick a commencé à courir avec Charlotte juste derrière lui. J'ai serré la chemise de Char et j'ai fermé les yeux alors que je sentais le vent autour de nous fouetter mon visage.

J'ai senti la poigne de Charlotte se desserrer et j'ai levé les yeux pour voir que nous étions arrivées devant une cabane en bois brun. Bizarre. '' - Rick, conduis Isabella à l'intérieur, Charlotte, tu viens avec moi. '' A dit Greg.

'' - Va te faire foutre. '' Charlotte a craché. '' - Je ne quitte pas ses côtés. ''

'' - Viens, ma jolie. Nous avons des ordres stricts, nous ne devons pas blesser l'une de vous. Le Maître veut seulement voir Isabella par lui-même. S'il ne trouve rien, il va la renvoyer à son compagnon. '' A-t-il dit. Mais tu dois venir avec moi maintenant. Tu peux le faire par tes propres moyens ou je peux t'y contraindre. ''

J' ai regardé Charlotte puis Rick qui m'attendait. J'ai fait un pas vers lui. C'était inutile de se battre de toute façon, ils allaient obtenir ce qu'ils voulaient. Il n'y avait donc pas d'intérêt à lutter... Quoique. De quoi voulait-il parler en me disant que son maître voulait me voir ? Avait-il entendu parler de moi ou quelque chose ? Et trouver quoi exactement ? Que cherchait-il ? J'allais me donner un mal de tête si je continuais comme cela.

Je me suis retournée pour regarder Charlotte et j'ai vu Greg la forcer à s'éloigner alors qu'elle luttait contre lui. Elle n'allait pas obéir sans se battre. Avant que je ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit ou même me déplacer pour aller l'aider, Rick m'a prise dans ses bras et a commencé à courir dans la pièce. Il a ouvert une porte et a commencé à descendre des escaliers. Quel genre de cabane avait un putain de sous-sol ?

Il s'est arrêté et m'a remise sur mes pieds. '' - À présent attends ici. Le Maître va venir te voir sous peu. '' Sur ce, il est parti.

J'ai regardé autour de moi, il y avait une espèce de table médicale dans le centre de la pièce avec une petite lumière suspendue au-dessus. Oh, mon Dieu, je me trouvais dans le dernier volet de Saw2 !

Il y avait également un lit et une table de chevet en bois ébréché à certains endroits. Pourquoi des vampires auraient besoin d'un lit ? Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi ils avaient également pris Charlotte, cependant, je croyais que les ravisseurs gardaient toujours leurs prisonniers ensembles ? J'avais besoin de trouver une espèce de plan. Comment voulez-vous échapper à des gens qui sont environ un millions de fois plus rapides et plus forts que vous, qui ne dorment pas non plus et dont certains ont même des super-pouvoirs ?

La réponse. Vous ne pouvez pas. Tu attends que ton prince charmant vampire arrive et qu'il tue les méchants, ensuite il te prend dans ses bras et te ramène à son palais. J'ai grogné à cette pensée. Putain. C'était entre Charlotte et moi, à nous deux nous pourrions trouver un moyen de sortir. Putain, nous entrions dans des ennuis déjantés presque tous les jours sans même essayer, imaginons le tollé que nous pourrions causer si nous voulions réellement causer des ennuis.

Le claquement d'une porte m'a fait revenir au présent. Je me suis retournée pour faire face à mon intrus.

'' - Bonsoir, Isabella. '' A dit une voix froide, bien que curieusement douce. '' - Je suis très honoré de t'avoir ici ce soir. ''

Alors qu'il entrait dans la lumière, j'ai vu qu'il avait de longs cheveux noirs et bien sûr, des yeux rouge sang. Il était d'un blanc pâteux. Il aurait été beau, à mon avis, s'il ne m'avait pas gardé contre ma volonté.

'' - Dois-je supposer que tu es le « Maître » . '' Je lui ai demandé avec un ricanement.

'' - C'est ce que je suis, ma chère. Et tu peux t'adresser à moi en tant que tel. '' Il a dit avec un sourire, comme si c'était un honneur pour moi de le faire.

J'ai reniflé. '' - J'aimerais mieux pas, merci. Je pense que je vais continuer à t'appeler une belle-mère diabolique. ''

La belle-mère diabolique était assise sur une chaise en face de moi alors que j'étais encore debout. '' - Et puis-je demander pourquoi je suis une belle-mère diabolique? '' A-t-il demandé amusé. Je pouvais voir le coin de sa bouche se lever dans un petit sourire.

'' - Hé bien, tu me rappelles la belle-mère marâtre de Cendrillon. Tu es mauvais et avec tes cheveux longs, tu es de toute évidence au milieu de ton changement de sexe, ai-je raison ? '' Je lui ai demandé innocemment.

À ma grande surprise, il a commencé à rire. '' - Oh, Isabella, tu es tellement amusante. Même si tu ne disposes pas de caractéristique exceptionnelle, je vais te garder pour moi pour assurer mon divertissement. ''

Avant que je ne puisse enregistrer ce qu'il venait de dire, il était en face de moi et il a saisi ma main dans les siennes. J'ai essayé de me détacher pendant une seconde avant qu'il ne baisse les yeux sur moi avec une expression effrayante. Pendant cette fraction de seconde, j'ai su que, quoi qu'il avait cherché, il l'avait trouvé. Cela ne m'avait pas échappé.

'' - Intéressant. Très intéressant. '' Il a marmonné pour lui-même. Il a regardé dans mes yeux à nouveau avant de parler. '' - Ma chère, s'il te plaît, fais comme chez toi. Je vais t'envoyer un petit dîner, je suis certain que tu as faim. '' Sur ce, il a commencé à s'éloigner.

'' - Attends. '' Je l'ai appelé. '' - Où est Charlotte ? '' Je lui ai demandé doucement, je ne pouvais pas tenir sans elle.

'' - Ah oui, ton amie. Ne t'inquiète pas, elle n'est pas revenue de sa chasse pour l'instant, mais je vais te l'envoyer quand elle reviendra. '' Il s'est retourné vers moi. Puis il s'est trouvé en face de moi et a placé un petit baiser sur mon front. '' - Isabella, tu vas pouvoir avoir un bon moment ici ou être malheureuse. Tu as le choix. Il te suffit de savoir que je suis très patient. Je vais te briser et tu seras à moi. Le plus tôt tu l'accepteras, le plus tôt nous pourrons aller de l'avant. '' Sur ce, il a quitté la pièce.

Être sienne ? Que diable voulait-il dire par là ? J'appartenais à Jasper ! Jasper était mon compagnon. Tout ce que je savais au sujet des vampires suggérait qu'on ne pouvait pas vous forcer à vous accoupler avec quelqu'un. Je me suis dirigée vers le lit pour m'asseoir et j'ai étudié la pièce. Il n'y avait pas de fenêtre et il n'y avait qu'une faible ampoule qui éclairait à peine la pièce. Là-bas, sur le mur de droite, se trouvait une étagère en hauteur avec des toiles d'araignées partout. Minable.

Et puis, que voulait-il dire par avoir du bon temps ici ? Cet endroit ne valait pas mieux que la cellule de détention dans laquelle je me trouvais il n'y avait même pas un mois. C'était une autre version de l'enfer. Ce qui me troublait réellement, c'était à quel point ils étaient gentils. Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'ils nous avaient amenées ici contre notre volonté et nous avaient forcées à nous séparer, mais ils nous avaient également mis en garde et nous avaient donné la chance que cela se passe plus facilement. Nous étions celles qui avions choisi de nous battre.

D'après ce que j'avais vu dans les films, on ne donnait pas toujours d'options aux prisonniers et ils étaient généralement frappés et toute cette merde. Cela ressemblait à de mini-vacances par rapport à ce que les films présentaient. Je ne comprenais pas.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Rick est venu dans la pièce avec un pulvérisateur de quelque chose dans une bouteille blanche. Nous y étions. C'est maintenant que commençait la torture. Rick m'a regardée et m'a vue lorgner le flacon de pulvérisateur avant de lever les yeux au ciel. '' - Vous êtes tellement ridicules, vous les humains. '' Il a dit avant de commencer à pulvériser tout ce qu'il y avait dans la bouteille dans la pièce. '' - C'est seulement un désodorisant, il masque toutes les odeurs dans la pièce. '' A-t-il dit sans me regarder. Pourquoi avait-il besoin de masquer l'odeur des vampires ?

Quand il a été satisfait, il a quitté la pièce à nouveau, me laissant à mes pensées.

* * *

**1\. Fifi Brindacier : ( Pippi Langstrump en suédois) est le personnage d'une série de romans pour enfants écrit à partir de 1945 par l'auteure suédoise Astrid Lindgren. Les quatre premiers romans de cette série ont été adaptés pour la télévision avec Inger Nilsson dans le rôle de Fifi, de plus Fifi Brindacier existe également en dessins animés. ( Wikipédia ) **

**2\. Saw : Série de films d'horreur. **

**Bonne semaine à tous. **


	22. Chapitre 22

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

**L'histoire appartient à Beneath The Vagrant Alpha, elle est parue sous le titre : '' Never Knew It Could Be Like This '' lien sur mon profil. **

**Lyylla est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

**Chapitre vingt-deux : Enlevée, seconde partie**

**POV Bella**

J'ai entendu claquer la porte et j'ai senti le lit se creuser à côté de moi. '' - Oh, Dieu merci, tu vas bien ! '' A dit Charlotte, avant de m'attirer dans ses bras pour m'étreindre farouchement. Ses yeux étaient d'un rouge vif et j'ai su qu'elle venait d'aller chasser. Bien. '' - J'étais terrifiée, je suppose que Greg nous avait ramenées trop tôt parce qu'ils nous ont dit de partir à nouveau car tu étais toujours avec leur maître. J'ai eu d'horribles pensées qui ont traversé mon esprit à l'idée de ce qu'il pourrait te faire... '' Sa voix s'est éteinte alors qu'elle me regardait de haut en bas, sans doute pour vérifier si j'avais des contusions ou quelque chose.

J'ai levé les mains pour arrêter ses divagations, nous avions des choses plus importantes à discuter. '' - Je vais bien, je te le jure, mais pourquoi voulaient-ils te faire quitter la maison parce que j'étais avec ce type ? '' Je lui ai demandé troublée.

'' - Je n'en suis pas certaine. '' Elle a répondu. '' - Est-ce que tu l'as reconnu ? ''

'' - Non, je suppose que c'est un de ces vampires nomades dont Jasper parlait. '' Ai-je dit avec un bâillement.

Je me suis penchée en arrière pour appuyer ma tête contre la tête de lit. Je n'avais plus faim, j'étais seulement fatiguée. Je n'arrivais même pas à penser correctement. J'ai fermé les yeux et j'ai dérivé vers le sommeil tandis que des pensées sur Jasper et sur des plans pour nous échapper consommaient mes rêves.

* * *

Je me suis réveillée le lendemain matin avec l'estomac qui gargouillait et une vessie douloureusement pleine. Je me suis retournée et j'ai regardé mon entourage. Il m'a fallu quelques secondes pour comprendre où je me trouvais. Puis tout est venu de nouveau s'écraser sur moi. L'enlèvement et le Maître... Oh mon Dieu.

Je me suis levée et j'ai regardé Charlotte en souriant faiblement. '' - Je dois vraiment aller faire pipi. '' Je lui ai murmuré.

Elle a hoché la tête dans ma direction. '' - Je peux les entendre parler, ils vont envoyer quelqu'un en bas pour toi et également t'apporter un plateau de petit déjeuner. '' Elle a répondu doucement.

Si elle pouvait les entendre, cela signifiait qu'ils pouvaient également nous entendre. Merde. Comment étions-nous censées trouver un plan pour nous échapper s'ils pouvaient nous entendre ? Charlotte a été brusquement debout à côté de moi en regardant l'escalier. J'ai saisi sa main en sachant que quelqu'un allait venir ici dans quelques secondes.

Effectivement, ce type, Greg, est descendu en souriant. Pourquoi diable était-il aussi joyeux ? '' - Viens, petite Bella. '' Il m'a dit. '' - Je vais te conduire à la salle de bain. '' Oh foutrement pas. Il voulait m'emmener à la salle de bain ? Je ne crois pas. Je suppose qu'il a pu lire l'expression de mon visage parce qu'il a plissé les yeux en me regardant avant de reprendre la parole. '' - Sois tu viens avec moi, sois tu n'y vas pas du tout. '' Il a menacé.

Charlotte m'a serré la main avant de la lâcher. '' - Vas-y, Bella. '' Elle a murmuré en regardant toujours Greg.

Je me suis dirigée lentement vers Greg et je me suis arrêtée en face de lui juste hors de portée de ses bras. Il a levé les yeux avant de saisir mon bras. '' - Ne sois pas une telle gamine. '' A-t-il sifflé avant de me tirer vers le haut de l'escalier. J'ai essayé de regarder autour de moi rapidement pendant que j'en avais la chance, mais tout ce que j'ai pu voir, c'est un couloir avant qu'il n'ouvre une porte et qu'il me pousse dans la pièce avant de refermer la porte derrière moi. J'ai senti un long mur avant de sentir un interrupteur sous mes doigts que j'ai levé vers le haut, éclairant immédiatement la pièce.

À ma gauche, un évier avec un pain de savon pour les mains et une serviette et à droite se trouvait un WC. Il n'y avait pas de fenêtre ni de douche ici. J'ai rapidement fait mes affaires et je me suis lavé les mains. Une fois que j'ai ouvert la porte, Hercules, qui se trouvait là, est venu me chercher et m'a ramenée en courant dans ma chambre. Je suppose qu'il pensait que puisque ma vessie était vide, il pouvait à présent le faire sans risquer un accident sur son épaule.

Il m'a déposée au sommet des escaliers avant de claquer la porte derrière lui, me laissant dans la pièce avec Charlotte. Je suis descendue jusqu'en bas et je me suis assise sur le lit à côté de Char qui tenait une assiette de nourriture pour moi sur ses genoux.

'' - Tiens, voici à manger. '' Elle a dit en me tendant l'assiette.

J'ai attrapé goulûment un morceau de lard et de pain grillé que j'ai poussé dans ma bouche. J'ai mâché rapidement avant d'essayer de parler. '' - Alors, quel est notre plan d'action ? '' Je lui ai murmuré. S'il y avait une chance que les vampires ne puissent pas entendre mes chuchotements à l'étage, alors j'allais tenter le coup.

Elle m'a regardée pensivement avant de répondre. '' - Je n'en suis pas certaine... '' A-t-elle dit lentement. '' - J'ai écouté les vampires à l'étage et ils se considèrent eux-mêmes comme faisant partie d'une garde. Ils ont également reçu des ordres stricts de ne pas blesser l'une de nous à moins que nous essayions de nous échapper. Le _Maître_, comme ils l'appellent, ne reste pas non plus ici. Mais quand il fait son apparition, ils doivent m'éloigner de cet endroit jusqu'à ce qu'il soit parti... '' A-t-elle dit. Je voyais qu'elle réfléchissait vraiment profondément à tout ce qu'elle avait appris ou elle était toujours à l'écoute de ce qu'ils disaient.

'' - Donc, '' A-t-elle poursuivi. '' - Cela me fait penser que qui que soit ce type, ce _Maître, _je dois probablement le connaî cela n'a aucun sens . S'il était ici avec toi, hier soir, pourquoi est-ce que je ne peux pas sentir son odeur ? '' A-t-elle réfléchi à haute voix.

J'ai pris une gorgée de mon jus d'orange avant de lui répondre.

'' - L'un d'entre eux est descendu dans la pièce. '' Je lui ai dit.

Charlotte m'a regardée brusquement. '' - Qui ? '' A-t-elle demandé.

'' - Rick, je pense. '' Il est venu avec un flacon de produit qu'il a commencé à pulvériser partout, disant simplement qu'il nettoyait la pièce. '' Je lui ai dit en posant mon plateau sur le sol.

'' - J'avais donc raison. '' A-t-elle réfléchi. '' - Je le connais. À présent, si seulement je pouvais savoir qui il est. Tu veux bien me dire à nouveau à quoi il ressemble ? '' Elle a demandé.

'' - Des cheveux noirs, des yeux rouges et aussi blanc qu'un cafard albinos. '' Je lui ai dit.

Nous étions vraiment coincées. Que feraient Julio et Miguel dans La route de l'Eldorado1 ? Ces deux-là réussissaient toujours à entrer dans un tourbillon incroyable de difficultés mais ils réussissaient toujours à s'en tirer sain et sauf en s'évadant. Aujourd'hui, ils étaient des escrocs à admirer, mais je doutais qu'ils soient en mesure de tirer quoi que ce soit de notre situation.

'' - J'ai compris. '' Je lui ai murmuré. '' - Quand ils vont t'emmener loin de la maison à nouveau, enfuis-toi ! Cours chercher Jasper et ramène-le ici. '' Je lui ai dit. C'était le plan parfait.

J'étais assez fière de mon plan jusqu'à ce que je regarde l'expression de Charlotte. Si les regards pouvaient tuer... Merde. '' - Je ne vais pas te laisser, imbécile. '' Elle a sifflé. '' - De plus, disons que je réussisse à le faire, que je parvienne à rejoindre Jasper et Peter et que je les ramène ici. Qu'est-ce qui nous dit que les gardes vont même te garder ici ? Ils te déplaceraient probablement dans un autre endroit secret et nous n'aurions vraiment aucun moyen de te retrouver. ''

Merde, elle avait raison. J'ai soupiré d'un air vaincu. '' - Hé bien, je ne te vois pas me présenter d'idées lumineuses, Julio. '' Ai-je rétorqué avant de me coucher sur mon lit en regardant le plafond.

'' - Qui diable est Julio ? '' Elle a demandé en s'installant à côté de moi.

Oh, je ne lui avais pas parlé de nos nouveaux surnoms de couvertures. '' - Julio et Miguel de _La route de l'Eldorado_. '' Lui ai-je dit. ''- Tu es Julio et je suis Miguel. '' Je lui ai dit fièrement.

'' - Pourquoi suis-je Julio ? Parce qu'il est sexy ? '' Elle m'a demandé avec un sourire.

'' - Pff, s'il te plaît. C'est Miguel qui est sexy et tu es Julio parce que tu trouves toujours des moyens de nous attirer des ennuis où tes plans ne fonctionnent jamais, tandis que moi, d'autre part, je suis le penseur rationnel et je nous sors toujours des ennuis dans lesquels tu nous as mises. '' Je lui ai répondu avec un sourire diabolique.

'' - Oh, je t'en prie. '' Elle a ri. '' - C'est moi qui suis rationnelle. Pas toi. De plus, je vais nous sortir d'ici, tu dois simplement me faire confiance. '' A-t-elle dit ne plaisantant plus.

J'ai saisi sa main. '' - Je le sais, Char. Je te fais confiance. Nous avons simplement besoin de penser à quelque chose... '' Je me suis tue.

Nous sommes restées assises en silence, essayant de réfléchir à la façon dont nous pourrions sortir d'ici, lorsque la porte s'est ouverte à nouveau. J'ai levé les yeux et j'ai vu Rick... ou était-ce Greg ? De toute façon, cela n'avait plus tellement d'importance, à partir de maintenant, ils étaient Beevis et Butt-head2. Il a descendu les escaliers pour venir vers nous. Charlotte m'a poussée derrière elle afin de lui bloquer le passage vers moi. '' - Je ne veux pas ton amie. '' Il a ricané. '' - Je suis ici pour te prendre pendant un petit moment. ''

Char s'est retournée pour me regarder et j'ai tenté de lui donner un sourire encourageant. Je pense que j'ai lamentablement échoué. Sachant qu'elle n'avait pas d'autre choix, elle l'a suivi à la porte. Je me suis retournée et je me suis rassise sur le lit. Je tuerais pour une brosse à dents en ce moment.

J'ai laissé mes pensées dériver sur Jasper. J'essayais de ne pas penser à lui tout le temps. C'était trop douloureux. Je savais que si je pensais à lui, j'allais me briser et je ne voulais pas pleurer devant ces monstres. J'ai fermé les yeux et j'ai essayé fermement d'enlever son visage de mon esprit. J'allais sortir d'ici et il allait détruire ces enfoirés avant de pouvoir ensuite revenir à la façon dont les choses étaient. Même si je devinais qu'après cela, il ne me laisserait pas m'éloigner de son regard de sitôt... sinon jamais. Mais c'était très bien pour moi.

J'étais pratiquement endormie quand la porte a claqué, encore une fois, me réveillant en sursaut. '' - Seigneur ! Tu ne peux pas réparer cette putain de porte afin qu'elle ne claque pas ? '' J'ai crié. Elle me foutait la trouille à chaque fois. J'étais sur mes pieds en un instant quand j'ai vu la diabolique belle-mère se diriger vers moi.

'' - Toutes mes excuses, douce Isabella ! '' A-t-il dit en tirant doucement une chaise à côté du lit. ''- S'il te plaît, assieds-toi ma chère. Nous avons beaucoup de choses à discuter. ''

Je l'ai fusillé du regard avant de m'asseoir sur le bord du lit, le plus loin possible de lui. '' - Il n'y a aucune raison pour que tu sois aussi bouleversée, ma chère. Tu seras heureuse ici, une fois que tu auras mis les choses en perspective. '' A-t-il dit dans ce que je ne peux que supposer était censé être un ton apaisant.

Seigneur, il pensait toujours à cette idée de « Tu vas être mienne ».

Je l'ai simplement regardé fixement pendant qu'il continuait. '' - Tu vois, ma chère, tu es une humaine très spéciale. Ton esprit est un vide complet, ce qui m'amène à croire que tu es un bouclier. Et si tu peux le faire en tant qu'être humain, alors sûrement que ta puissance va plus que tripler quand tu seras transformée en vampire. '' A-t-il dit avec enthousiasme.

'' - Quoi... Quel pouvoir ? Je n'ai pas de pouvoir. '' Ai-je affirmé. Je pense qu'il avait la mauvaise Isabella.

'' - C'est là que tu as tort, ma belle Isabella. '' A-t-il dit. '' - Je ne peux pas te dire comment je le sais, mais crois-moi, tu es indéniablement un bouclier. Je veux commencer immédiatement ta formation. Et voir si nous pouvons l'intensifier alors que tu es toujours humaine. Pendant ce temps, tu vas également te familiariser avec le fait d'être à présent accouplée avec moi. ''

Je me suis levée du lit en entendant cela. Il n'y avait aucun putain de moyen que je le laisse faire des expériences sur moi et sur ce soi-disant bouclier. Et je n'étais pas sa putain de compagne ! Seigneur, Char et moi avions besoin d'arrêter de déconner et commencer à essayer de nous casser d'ici !

'' - Putain, tu es complètement cinglé, tu le réalises ? Je ne suis pas ta compagne, je suis la compagne de Jasper. Tu dois savoir qu'il est le Dieu de la guerre et il va me trouver ! Et quand il le fera, je vais foutrement l'aider à brûler tes membres. '' Je lui ai craché. Il n'y avait qu'un certain montant de cette merde que je pouvais supporter.

À ma grande surprise, il n'a même pas semblé furieux alors qu'essentiellement, je lui avais dit d'aller se faire foutre. Au contraire, il semblait amusé. Il s'est détendu sur sa chaise et m'a fixée. Je me suis finalement assise de nouveau sur le lit et j'ai commencé à jouer avec mes doigts sans le regarder.

J'ai senti le lit pencher à côté de moi et j'ai eu le souffle coupé en voyant à quel point il était proche de moi. '' - Isabella, ma précieuse enfant, tu seras ma compagne. Je t'ai dit que j'allais te briser jusqu'à ce que tu acceptes cela. Nous allons commencer ta formation ce soir. Le plus tôt tu te rendras compte que tu es à moi, et qu'à présent tu m'appartiens, plus tôt tu pourras sortir de cette pièce et nous pourrons passer à de plus grandes choses et bien meilleures. '' A-t-il dit doucement, en soufflant son haleine sur mon visage.

Je me suis éloignée de lui, il n'y avait foutrement aucun moyen que je le fasse volontairement. Il m'a suivie jusqu'à ce que mon dos touche la tête de lit. J'étais prise au piège. Puis il s'est penché et a déposé un doux baiser sur mon front. '' - Je suppose que Jasper s'est déjà accouplé avec toi. '' Il a continué. '' - Ne t'inquiète pas, ma chère, je vais te réclamer dans très peu de temps, une fois que tu auras commencé à réaliser que je suis en réalité ton véritable compagnon, et crois-moi quand je dis qu'une fois que j'en aurai fini avec toi, mon nom sera la seule chose qui sortira de tes lèvres. ''

'' - Et quel est ton nom ? '' Je lui ai demandé. Peut-être que si je pouvais obtenir un nom, cela aiderait Charlotte d'une façon ou d'une autre.

'' - Pour toi ? Maître. C'est tout ce dont tu as besoin de savoir. '' Il a répondu, tout en passant une mèche de mes cheveux derrière mon oreille. Il s'est penché à nouveau, mais cette fois pour prendre mes lèvres. J'ai reculé et je suis sortie précipitamment du lit. Avant que je ne puisse arriver à l'escalier, il était en face de moi, saisissant mes deux poignets dans une de ses mains. '' - Ne t'éloigne jamais de moi à nouveau et tu ne t'enfuiras JAMAIS loin de moi à nouveau. '' A-t-il dit d'une voix mortelle. '' - Tu me comprends, Isabella ? ''

Tout ce que je pouvais faire, c'était de hocher la tête tout en regardant dans ses yeux qui étaient passés de rouge vif à charbon noir en moins de deux secondes.

Il s'est penché et a pressé ses lèvres sur les miennes. J'ai senti mon estomac se retourner de dégoût. Ses lèvres ressemblaient à celles de Jasper, mais mon corps savait que ce n'était pas celles de Jasper. J'ai serré fermement mes yeux et j'ai prié pour qu'il parte une fois qu'il en aurait fini. Il s'est reculé avec un sourire sur le visage avant de glisser dans les escaliers, me laissant seule. '' - Je te verrai ce soir, Isabella. '' A-t-il dit par-dessus son épaule.

J'ai frémi et je suis retournée au lit, qui était devenu une sorte de refuge pour moi. Il avait raison sur un point cependant, Jasper m'avait réclamée et personne ne serait en mesure de faire disparaître ce souvenir, peu importe ce qui se passerait. Cela avait été la meilleure nuit de toute ma vie.

**~Flashback~ **

_'' - Isabella. '' A-t-il dit. '' - Je ne peux pas attendre plus longtemps. J'ai besoin de toi. '' Il était évident qu'il ressentait la même chose que moi. Mon corps le suppliait pratiquement de me réclamer. Il m'avait dit qu'il n'allait pas pouvoir être doux. Il n'avait pas menti, mais je n'avais pas besoin qu'il soit doux. Je devais voir cet autre côté de lui. _

_Il planait au-dessus de moi et me regardait profondément dans les yeux. Je pouvais voir l'amour qu'il avait pour moi en eux. Après avoir enlevé tous mes vêtements et qu'il n'y ait plus eu de barrière entre nous, il s'est arrêté pendant un moment avant de presser ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je l'ai senti pousser sa langue dans ma bouche de sorte que je suis allée à sa rencontre et ma langue a massé la sienne. Je l'ai entendu gémir tandis qu'il se rapprochait de mon ouverture. J'ai écarté les jambes plus largement pour lui et il s'est poussé vers moi de sorte que le bout de son pénis se poussait en moi. Je pouvais sentir mon excitation couler sur ma cuisse. _

_Sans avertissement, Jasper s'est enfoncé en moi d'un mouvement brusque. Il a couvert ma bouche avec la sienne afin d'étouffer mon cri. Je pouvais également le sentir pousser un peu de convoitise en moi pour essayer de masquer la douleur. Il est resté en moi sans bouger pendant quelques secondes jusqu'à ce que je déplace légèrement mes hanches pour lui montrer que j'étais prête à ce qu'il continue. _

_'' - Putain, tu es tellement serrée, Chérie. '' Il a grogné. _

_J'ai simplement gémi en réponse. La première fois que j'avais vu sa queue quelques semaines auparavant, je n'avais honnêtement aucune idée de la façon dont elle pourrait, de quelque façon que ce soit, s'adapter en moi. À présent, c'était comme si elle avait été faite uniquement pour moi. C'était un peu étroit, il était énorme, mais il s'intégrait parfaitement à l'intérieur de moi. Il avait été fait juste pour moi. _

_Je pouvais sentir arriver rapidement mon orgasme et il n'y avait aucune chance que je puisse le retenir. '' - Jasper, je vais... '' J'ai gémi, je n'ai même pas eu le temps de finir ma phrase avant d'atteindre mon apogée et mon orgasme s'est écrasé sur moi. J'ai senti Jasper se raidir pendant une seconde et je savais qu'il sentait mes parois se resserrer étroitement sur son membre. Il a placé une main entre nous et il a pincé mon clitoris, m'envoyant immédiatement dans un autre orgasme bouleversant. Encore une fois, je me suis sentie me resserrer sur sa queue, le suppliant ainsi de se libérer à l'intérieur de moi. '' - Putaiiiin ! '' Il a crié alors qu'il venait en moi. Je pouvais sentir sa semence froide dans mon ventre et cela m'a donné un sentiment de fierté qu'il ne serait jamais que le seul à me donner. _

_Pendant que j'essayais de reprendre le contrôle de ma respiration, je pouvais le sentir de mieux en mieux en moi. '' - Un deuxième tour, Major ? '' Lui ai-je demandé avec un sourire en coin. Il m'a grogné dessus et nous avons roulé ensemble, de sorte que cette fois, j'étais au-dessus de lui. '' - Montre-moi ce que tu as, Chérie. '' A-t-il dit de façon suggestive. _

**~Fin du flashback~ **

'' - Bella , réveille-toi, mon chou. '' J'ai gémi et j'ai roulé sur le ventre. '' - Aller viens, ils sont pratiquement là pour venir te chercher pour faire ta formation. '' A dit Charlotte. Je me suis assise et je l'ai regardée. Seigneur, j'étais en train de vivre le rêve le plus incroyable. J'étais avec Jasper et toute cette merde était derrière nous. Depuis combien de temps étions-nous ici, à présent ? Mes journées consistaient en formation, en sommeil et la diabolique belle-mère.

Charlotte n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre de qui je parlais. La seule chose dont nous étions certaines, c'était qu'elle le connaissait et de toute évidence, il la connaissait également, c'est pourquoi il restait loin d'elle.

Ma formation était composée de moi-même, la diabolique belle-mère et Beevis, ou était-ce Butt-head ? Je ne me souvenais pas. Apparemment, il avait une espèce de pouvoir pour pénétrer à l'intérieur de ma tête et de me faire faire des choses contre ma volonté, mais sa puissance ne fonctionnait pas sur moi. La belle-mère diabolique était convaincue que j'étais une espèce de bouclier pour l'instant et il continuait à jouer avec mon esprit pour essayer de me faire laisser tomber ledit bouclier.

Inutile de dire que cela n'a jamais fonctionné et il commençait à perdre patience. J'ai frémi à la pensée de la dernière fois, mais cela m'a également donné un sentiment de fierté de savoir qu'il ne pouvait pas obtenir ce qu'il voulait de moi. Même si cela signifiait de la douleur pour moi entre-temps.

**~Flashback~ **

_'' - Isabella, tu ne fais pas suffisamment d'efforts ! '' A crié la belle-mère. '' - Ouvre ton esprit et laisse Rick entrer ! '' _

_Comment diable étais-je censée me concentrer sur quelque chose que je ne savais pas comment contrôler ? La seule chose que je savais, c'est que quoi que fasse Rick avec ma tête, il me donnait la migraine. Je pouvais à peine me concentrer pour garder les yeux sur les deux personnes debout en face de moi. _

_'' - Va te faire enculer, espèce de salaud, je ne sais foutrement pas comment faire cela et tu le sais ! '' Lui ai-je crié en retour. _

_Brusquement, il a été en face de moi avec sa main enroulée autour de mes cheveux. Avant que je ne puisse même crier, il m'avait coincée contre un mur, me frappant la tête dans le processus. '' - Surveille ton ton avec moi, Isabella. '' A-t-il dit calmement. _

**~Fin du flashback~ **

'' - Sept jours. '' A dit Charlotte tranquillement.

'' - Pardon ? '' Je lui ai demandé avec stupéfaction.

'' - Nous sommes ici depuis sept jours et je ne sais toujours pas comment nous tirer de là. '' Sa voix avait l'air tellement brisé. Si elle avait pu pleurer , elle aurait été en train de le faire. Nous n'avions toujours pas été en mesure de trouver un plan pour nous évader, la seule chose que nous pouvions faire, c'était espérer que quelqu'un ici allait tout faire foirer et laisser échapper quelque chose que nous pourrions utiliser à notre avantage.

J'ai entendu la porte s'ouvrir tandis que Beevis venait me chercher pour ma formation. Nous y retournions encore une fois.

**POV Jasper **

'' - Major ! Nous avons une position ! À environ sept heures au nord d'ici. Nous devons bouger maintenant toutefois. L'ensemble de la garde est prêt à partir sur ton ordre. '' C'était tout ce que j'avais besoin d'entendre. '' - On bouge ! '' Ai-je ordonné. Nous allions enfin faire revenir mon Isabella.

* * *

**1\. La route de l'Eldorado : Long métrage d'animation d'Éric Bergeron sortie en 2000. C'est le quatrième long métrage produit par DreamWorks Animation et le second à être réalisé en animation traditionnel ( 2D ) après le Prince d'Égypte. ( Wikipédia )**

**2\. Beevis and Butthead : série d'animations Américaine créée par Mike Judge, diffusé du 8 mars 1993 au 28 Novembre 1997, puis de nouveaux épisodes dès le 27 octobre 2011. La série est classé culte et est interdite au moins de 14 ans. ( Wikipédia )**

**Bonne semaine à tous. **


	23. Chapitre 23

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

**L'histoire appartient à Beneath The Vagrant Alpha, elle est parue sous le titre : '' Never Knew It Could Be Like This '' lien sur mon profil. **

**Lyylla est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

**Chapitre vingt- trois : Ensemble à nouveau**

**POV Jasper**

Sept jours. Sept putains de jours depuis que Charlotte et Isabella avaient été enlevées. Je n'essayais même plus de régner sur mes émotions depuis longtemps. J'étais extrêmement énervé et tout le monde allait le sentir. J'avais besoin que mes gardes sentent ma colère afin qu'ils puissent l'utiliser à leur avantage une fois que nous aurions trouvé celui qui avait enlevé les filles. Jusqu'à présent, la seule chose que nous savions avec certitude, c'était que James était avec eux, ou qu'ils soient et il avait probablement un clan de nomades qui était sous son influence. Une chose était certaine, je serais la dernière chose que ces salauds verraient avant de rencontrer leur fin.

Depuis le moment où Peter et moi étions arrivés au lycée d'Isabella, ce jour-là, nous n'avions pas cessé de les chercher. Carlisle et Esmé avaient même pris des congés de leur travail pour se joindre à nous dans nos recherches. Si je pensais que j'étais furieux au sujet de l'enlèvement d'Isabella, la fureur d'Esmé venait juste derrière. C'était une autre chose que j'avais appris. Tu ne fais pas chier une mère dans son amour pour son enfant. J'aurais de la chance si je peux même obtenir un morceau de James une fois qu'Esmé en aurait terminé avec lui.

'' - Nous devrions peut-être impliquer les Frères dans les recherches. Ils pourraient peut-être nous prêter Demetri pour nous aider à traquer celui qui l'a prise. '' A suggéré Peter alors que nous étions une fois de plus dans une impasse.

'' - Je ne veux pas impliquer Aro pour l'instant. Il ne sait rien à propos d'Isabella et je ne suis pas prêt à lui en parler. '' Je lui ai répondu à travers mes dents serrées. Nous en avions discuté un nombre incalculable de fois, mais Peter avait raison. J'étais le Dieu de la guerre, oui, mais j'étais également la conquête suprême. Pour quelqu'un qui détruirait le Dieu de la guerre, cela signifierait qu'il était en fait plus fort et par conséquent, ils prendraient ce titre. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de penser que cela avait quelque chose à voir avec l'enlèvement d'Isabella.

Si nous laissions les frères au pouvoir apprendre que j'avais finalement revendiqué une compagne, nous espérions que cela donnerait à Isabella plus de protection. Cependant, j'avais toujours l'impression que s'ils l'apprenaient, ils pourraient utiliser cela contre moi, mais je n'allais leur dire qu'une fois que je l'aurais récupérée. Il n'y aurait pas de survivants une fois que je l'aurais retrouvée, et selon le nombre de vampires que nous aurions détruits, nous allions devoir dire aux frères dirigeants ce qui était arrivé de façon à ce qu'ils ne deviennent pas méfiants. Pas comme s'ils seraient en mesure de faire quoi que ce soit. Eux contre moi et ma garde ? Ils n'avaient pas une chance. C'est vrai que j'avais entraîné toute leur foutue garde, mais je m'étais assuré de ne garder que les meilleurs pour moi-même.

Peter et moi étions debout et regardions une carte de Forks et de ses villes environnantes posée sur le dessus de mon bureau. Elles étaient là, quelque part, je le savais. La question était : où ? J'étais sur le point de pointer un endroit au hasard sur la carte lorsque ma porte a été ouverte.

'' - Major ! Nous avons une position ! À environ sept heures au nord d'ici. Nous devons bouger maintenant toutefois. L'ensemble de la garde est prêt à partir sur ton ordre. '' C'était tout ce que j'avais besoin d'entendre. '' - On bouge ! '' Ai-je ordonné. Je suis sorti de la pièce avec Peter juste derrière moi. Quand nous sommes arrivés dehors, tous mes gardes jusqu'au dernier entraient dans leurs véhicules pré-désignés. Nous allions enfin faire revenir mon Isabella.

'' - Nous montons avec vous. '' A dit Carlisle alors qu'Esmé et lui-même sautaient sur le siège arrière de la Mercedes. Je ne les ai même pas regardés, Peter et moi avons sauté sur les sièges avant et j'ai démarré sur les chapeaux de roues avec ma garde sur les talons. Au total, il avait fallu cinq Suburbans pour embarquer ma garde. Il y avait quarante d'entre eux au total. Pouvais-je appeler chacun d'entre eux par leur nom ? Non, putain. Pouvais-je dire sans avoir aucun doute, qu'ils étaient les meilleurs ? Diable, oui.

'' - D'après le plan, ils ont entouré une petite clairière dans les bois, loin de la civilisation. Il semble que nous allons devoir courir pendant trois kilomètres pour nous rendre à l'endroit où ils sont. Je ne sais pas quel genre d'endroit c'est ni combien ils sont cependant, de sorte que nous aurons besoin de rester hors de portée avant de les attaquer. '' Peter a dit, toujours la voix de la raison. Je savais que sans lui, j'aurais simplement attaqué sans une seconde pensée pour obtenir les filles de nouveau, mais ce n'était pas la meilleure des idées, nous avions besoin de planifier notre stratégie.

'' - James est à moi. '' Je leur ai rappelé. Tout le monde avait l'ordre strict de le trouver, mais pas de lui faire de mal. J'allais avoir le plaisir de le mettre en pièces, membre après membre. J'ai appuyé sur l'accélérateur, montant jusqu'à cent quatre-vingt-dix kilomètres à l'heure, cela aurait probablement été plus rapide de courir, mais une fois que nous aurions Isabella, elle n'allait pas vouloir monter sur mon dos pour trois ou quatre heures de course.

Le reste du trajet a été silencieux alors que nous pensions à ce que l'avenir nous réservait. Cinq heures plus tard, Peter a finalement parlé. '' - C'est juste ici, Major, prends la prochaine à droite et suis le chemin de terre, tu peux voir les traces de pneus. ''

J'ai suivi les pistes jusqu'à ce que nous nous arrêtions auprès d'un 4x4 noir garé sur le bord de la route. Nous avons tous sauté hors de la voiture et j'ai pu entendre plusieurs portières de voiture s'ouvrir et se fermer alors que mes gardes sortaient également. Ils se sont approchés et ont fait cercle autour de moi.

'' - Vous quatre, '' Ai-je dit en soulignant quatre d'entre eux '' - Restez ici près de leur 4x4, s'ils essaient de courir vers la voiture, tuez -les. Toutes les personnes qui viendront près de vous ou qui se dirigeront vers vous doivent être détruites. Vous ne devez laisser partir AUCUN survivant. '' Ai-je grogné.

J'ai entendu un cœur de : '' - Oui, Monsieur. '' alors qu'ils prenaient position autour du véhicule.

'' - Je veux que vous dix alliez un peu plus loin dans les bois, si vous trouvez quelqu'un, disposez d'eux, PAS de survivants. '' Ai-je dit en pointant dix autres membres. Je les ai vus disparaître dans les bois. '' - Le reste d'entre vous allez venir avec moi, nous allons avancer jusqu'à la cabane là-bas. '' Ai-je dit en montrant la petite cabane que je pouvais apercevoir au loin. '' - Nous allons commencer par là en espérant les trouver, sinon nous commencerons à les chercher à partir de là. Si vous trouvez les filles, amenez-les ici et envoyez quelqu'un m'en informer immédiatement. ''

Je les ai regardés hocher tous la tête et nous avons commencé à courir dans la direction de la cabane. Environ un kilomètre avant d'arriver à notre destination, Peter a touché mon bras et a penché sa tête sur le côté. J'ai immédiatement ralenti ainsi que le reste de ma garde. '' - Major. '' A-t-il dit doucement, afin que personne d'autre ne puisse l'entendre, '' - Nous avons besoin d'avoir une idée du nombre qu'il y a ici. Ensuite nous avons besoin de provoquer une diversion afin que tu puisses courir pour prendre les filles juste au cas où quelqu'un aurait la brillante idée de s'enfuir avec elles. '' Encore une fois, il était la voix de la raison. J'ai hoché la tête et je me suis retourné vers les autres pour relayer le message.

Nous avons marché autour du périmètre et nous avons pu voir une dizaine de gardes entourant la maison, mais restant à proximité. D'après ce que je pouvais entendre, il y en avait environ cinq autres à l'intérieur. Quinze au total ? Aucune compétition. J'ai regardé Peter et il a hoché la tête. '' - À mon signal, '' Ai-je murmuré, '' - Je veux que vous dix alliez attaquer ceux qui sont dehors. Toi, '' Ai-je dit en pointant un nouveau membre de ma garde. ''- Je veux que tu commences à préparer un feu, fais-en un foutrement énorme. Le reste d'entre vous allez courir à l'intérieur devant Peter et moi et attaquer ceux à l'intérieur tandis que nous allons trouver les filles. '' Ils ont hoché la tête et ont pris les positions que je leur avais assignées. J'ai regardé vers la maison. Prêts ou pas, nous arrivions.

'' - Allons-y. '' Ai-je murmuré et j'ai regardé tandis que tout le monde s'égayait dans des directions différentes. Peter, Esmé, Carlisle et moi avons couru derrière les gardes qui couraient vers la maison. Tout autour de moi, je pouvais entendre grogner et des bruits de métal frappant du métal. Mais ce sont les bruits de mes ennemis hurlant et suppliant pour la miséricorde qui m'ont fait sourire. C'était de la musique pour mes oreilles de les entendre juste avant d'être déchiré et mis en pièces. Ils faisaient réellement ressortir le combattant en moi et si je n'avais pas cherché à me rendre auprès d'Isabella, je me serais joint à eux.

J'ai vu une porte qui était censée se fondre dans le mur, je l'ai pointée du doigt pour la signaler à Peter et, juste avant de courir vers elle, j'ai saisi un éclair de cheveux blonds du coin de l'œil. Je me suis brusquement retourné pour voir James se ruer vers la fenêtre pour s'enfuir. '' - VAS-Y ! '' Ai-je hurlé à Peter '' - Trouve-les ! '' Je lui ai dit avant de partir à la poursuite de James.

Il était rapide, je devais le lui accorder, mais j'étais plus rapide. Je l'ai rattrapé après une course d'un kilomètre et je l'ai plaqué au sol. Il s'est faufilé pour glisser de sous moi et il s'est retourné en s'accroupissant. Je me suis mis en position défensive et je lui ai sifflé dessus. Le bâtard allait mourir. Il s'est jeté sur moi, mais il était trop lent. Je l'ai facilement esquivé et je l'ai saisi par-derrière, pressant mes dents contre son cou. '' - Je pourrais déchirer ta putain de tête dès maintenant... mais où serait le plaisir dans cela ? '' Ai-je grogné juste avant de le relâcher. Je voulais d'abord des réponses et je n'en recevrais pas si je le tuais pour commencer.

Il a regardé rapidement derrière lui et pendant cette fraction de seconde, je l'ai coincé contre un arbre. L'arbre s'est fissuré et je pouvais entendre les oiseaux prendre la fuite. '' - Qu'est-ce que tu croyais, connard ? '' lui ai-je sifflé. '' - Croyais-tu que tu allais t'en tirer avec ces conneries ? Hein ? Tu l'as cru ? '' Pas de réponses. Donc, il voulait jouer ! Pas de problèmes, je pouvais le faire.

'' - Qui d'autre a été impliqué ? '' Je l'ai attrapé par le cou et je l'ai forcé à se mettre à genoux devant moi. '' - Je te suggère de me donner quelques réponses. ' Ai-je dit d'une voix mortelle.

''- Va te faire foutre. '' Il a craché.

'' - Si c'est de cette façon que tu veux jouer... '' Ai-je sifflé. J'ai saisi sa main droite dans la mienne et je l'ai fait redresser ses doigts. J'ai saisi son index et je l'ai tiré en arrière lentement. Je voyais les yeux de James s'écarquiller quand il a finalement réalisé ce que j'allais faire. J'ai poussé son doigt en arrière aussi loin qu'il pouvait aller, puis avec une dernière poussée, je l'ai arraché et je l'ai jeté derrière moi. J'ai entendu James crier de douleur et de fureur et j'ai fermé les yeux brièvement pendant une fraction de seconde pour m'en délecter.

'' - Tu es prêt à parler à présent ? '' Je lui ai demandé.

Silence. Très bien, alors.

J'ai saisi son majeur et j'ai renouvelé mes actions précédentes. Une fois encore, James a laissé échapper un cri terrifiant. Quelle gonzesse.

'' - Je dois aller à présent rejoindre Isabella. '' J'ai grogné. ''- Je sais que tu n'es pas le cerveau de cette opération, parce que tu n'en possèdes pas, mais tu as été complice, ce qui est tout aussi mauvais à mon avis. Tu n'aurais pas dû me faire chier, James. ''

Je n'avais pas le temps pour ces conneries. J'ai saisi son cou entre mes mains et, lentement, je l'ai tordu vers la droite. Je pouvais voir des fissures commencer à apparaître le long de la ligne de sa mâchoire. '' - Dernière chance, James. '' Lui ai-je dit d'une voix calme, mais mortelle. '' - Un dernier mot avant d'atteindre le septième cercle de l'enfer ? ''

Il est resté silencieux et c'était tout ce que j'avais besoin de savoir. Avec une dernière traction, j'ai arraché la tête de son corps avant de faire la même chose avec les autres parties de son corps. J'étais furieux, mais je voulais savoir s'ils avaient trouvé Isabella et j'avais besoin de mettre ce tas de merde sur le feu. Je pouvais sentir des corps brûler, ce qui réveillait le démon en moi. J'ai poussé un cri primitif et je me suis lâché sur le reste des membres de James, les pulvérisant simplement en minuscules morceaux.

Après quelques minutes, j'ai senti quelqu'un arriver derrière moi, impossible de garder mon démon à distance. Je me suis précipité sur la personne, la clouant au sol. '' - Doucement, Jasper, c'est seulement moi, Carlisle. '' Il a dit rapidement, en levant les mains.

J'ai grogné encore une fois avant que ces paroles ne s'enregistrent finalement en moi. J'ai bondi pour m'écarter de lui et j'ai essayé de prendre les quelques respirations profondes dont j'avais besoin pour me calmer. '' - Excuse-moi, Carlisle. '' Je lui ai dit.

'' - Pas de problèmes. '' A-t-il dit calmement. ''- Mais tu devrais peut-être venir avec moi, nous avons trouvé quelque chose qui t'appartient. '' A-t-il dit avec un sourire. Isabella ! J'ai appelé pour que quelqu'un vienne chercher les restes de James pour les jeter dans un feu avant de me retourner vers Carlisle.

J'ai commencé à courir avec lui et, au lieu de tourner à droite en direction de la cabane, il a pris à gauche vers les voitures. Dès que nous sommes arrivés près de celles-ci, j'ai pu voir Isabella dans les bras d'Esmé. Peter avait Charlotte dans les siens et ne prêtait aucune attention à son entourage. Esmé m'a regardé quand j'ai été en vue et elle a doucement libéré Isabella, la faisant se tourner afin qu'elle puisse me voir.

J'ai vu ses yeux briller alors qu'elle courait dans mes bras tendus. J'ai passé mes bras autour d'elle fermement et j'ai respiré son parfum. Curieusement, je pouvais seulement sentir l'odeur de Peter, Esmé et Carlisle sur elle. Elle n'avait pas pris de bain, cela me semblait assez évident, mais pourquoi n'y avait-il pas également d'autres odeurs sur elle ?

Je ne m'en souciais pas vraiment à cet instant, cependant. Elle était là et elle était saine et sauve. C'était tout ce qui importait.

'' - Jasper, tu m'as tellement manqué. '' Elle a chuchoté et je pouvais sentir ses larmes. Elle pleurait dans ma chemise. Je lui ai levé le menton et je l'ai forcée à me regarder dans les yeux. '' - Je suis tellement désolé, Isabella. '' Je lui ai dit avant d'écraser mes lèvres sur les siennes. Elle avait toujours un goût délicieux comme elle l'avait toujours fait. J'ai introduit ma langue dans sa bouche et j'ai lutté avec sa langue jusqu'à ce que finalement, elle se soumette à moi. Je devais la sentir pour me prouver qu'elle était réellement en face de moi et qu'elle n'avait pas été blessée.

Si j'avais pensé que cela ne la traumatiserait pas à vie, je l'aurai prise immédiatement ici, devant tout le monde. Elle était à moi et cela aurait été une bonne leçon pour ceux qui pensaient qu'ils pouvaient me la prendre. Je savais que ce n'était pas de sa faute, mais quand nous serions revenus à la maison, j'allais lui montrer à qui elle appartenait. J'avais besoin de le lui montrer et de le lui rappeler afin qu'elle sache encore ou était sa place.

**POV Bella.**

'' - Tu sais, si tu es réellement un bouclier, tu serais un atout majeur pour le Major. '' A dit Charlotte. J'ai levé les yeux au ciel avant de m'allonger. Je venais de terminer ma formation pour la nuit et j'étais mentalement épuisée.

J'ai fini de lui dire ce que la diabolique belle-mère m'avait fait subir avec Rick et que j'étais heureuse que Rick ne puisse toujours pas entrer dans mon esprit. '' - Je ne sais pas, Charlotte. '' Je lui ai dit. '' - Cela commence vraiment à m'énerver. '' Je lui ai dit sincèrement. '' - Je ne suis rien de plus qu'une expérience pour cet enfoiré de sadique. Il ne sait même pas ce qu'il fait et il continue de me parler de la façon dont il va s'accoupler avec moi ! Je veux dire, c'est quoi ce bord... '' J'étais au milieu de ma diatribe quand Charlotte m'a brutalement interrompue. '' - Chut, Bella, écoute ! '' A-t-elle dit avec enthousiasme. '' - J'arrive à entendre quelque chose. '' Elle a chuchoté.

Je l'ai instantanément fermée. Était-ce de bonnes nouvelles pour nous ? Je ne pouvais pas entendre quoi que ce soit, sauf un grand nombre de pas au-dessus de nous. Cela donnait l'impression qu'ils marchaient très vite. J'ai regardé Charlotte qui avait l'air positivement radieuse. Je suppose que je devais compter sur son audition cette fois. '' - Ils sont là. '' Charlotte a couiné. Puis j'ai entendu sa voix. La voix que j'avais entendue dans mon esprit depuis sept jours à présent.

'' - VAS-Y ! '' J'ai entendu Jasper crier. '' - Trouve-les. ''

'' - PETER ! '' Charlotte a crié.

Brusquement, la porte s'est ouverte et Peter se tenait là, debout au sommet de l'escalier et regardant en bas pour nous chercher, Charlotte et moi. J'ai senti Charlotte saisir ma main alors que Peter venait me chercher et nous sommes partis. Je pouvais entendre du fracas et des hurlements autour de moi alors que Peter courait, mais où était Jasper ? Était-il dehors en train de combattre ? Avait-il attrapé la belle-mère diabolique ? J'ai gardé les yeux fermés hermétiquement et j'ai enterré mon visage dans la chemise de Peter. Je ne voulais plus de souvenirs de cet endroit.

J'ai senti Peter me déposer sur le sol et j'ai levé les yeux dans les yeux dorés de ma mère. '' - Esmé. '' J'ai pleuré, me jetant dans ses bras. '' - Bella ! '' Elle s'est écriée en me tenant fermement contre elle. Je ne savais pas qu'elle serait ici, même si j'aurai probablement dû le deviner.

Je l'ai sentie me libérer et me retourner dans l'autre sens, puis j'ai regardé directement dans les yeux de mon Dieu de la guerre. Jasper.

**POV Aro**

Une réunion tellement heureuse. Un véritable instant touchant. C'en était écœurant. Alors, Isabella s'en était sortie cette fois... Cela ne se reproduirait plus. Mais j'avais raison. Jasper la cachait. Elle était un bouclier, j'en étais certain. Encore quelques semaines et j'aurai brisé sa volonté, elle m'aurait accepté comme son véritable Maître. Il n'y avait pas de retour en arrière à présent cependant. Je ne pouvais plus qu'aller de l'avant. Elle serait mienne. J'allais seulement devoir attendre le bon moment et prendre mon temps afin de pouvoir la reprendre à nouveau quand elle serait seule. Je ne mentais pas quand je lui avais dit que j'étais un homme patient. Je pouvais attendre.

Jusqu'à ce que nous nous retrouvions à nouveau. Mon Isabella.

* * *

**Bonne semaine à tous**.


	24. Chapitre 24

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

**L'histoire appartient à Beneath The Vagrant Alpha, elle est parue sous le titre : '' Never Knew It Could Be Like This '' lien sur mon profil. **

**Lyylla est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

**Chapitre vingt-quatre : Retour à l'envoyeur**

**POV Bella**

'' - Encore une fois, Isabella. Avait-il un trait marquant que tu aurais remarqué ? '' M'a interrogée Jasper.

'' - Non, Monsieur. '' Lui ai-je répondu avec prudence. '' - Seulement des cheveux noirs et des yeux rouges. C'était probablement un vampire nomade et il a dû être tué lorsque vous avez attaqué. '' Je lui ai dit.

Sur le trajet du retour, Charlotte et moi avons raconté à tout le monde ce qui nous était arrivé pendant les sept derniers jours. Je n'arrivais pas à le croire. Sept jours. Les sept jours que je n'avais pas passés avec Jasper. Sept putains de journées de travail scolaire de dernière année que j'allais devoir rattraper.

'' - Peut-être. '' A marmonné Jasper tout en me tirant plus près de lui pour que je m'assois sur ses genoux. '' - Mais je ne crois pas. Il connaissait de toute évidence Charlotte... '' Il s'est tu. J'ai regardé autour de moi et j'ai soupiré de bonheur. Ma mère et mon père étaient ici, Jasper et Peter allaient bien et Charlotte et moi nous en étions sorties sans devenir folles. Bien que, si j'étais sincère, j'étais un peu énervée que nous ne nous soyons pas échappées. Cela aurait été génial de dire qu'un vampire et une humaine avaient échappé à quinze vampires de la garde d'un vampire cinglé. Dommage.

Lorsque nous sommes arrivés à la maison, j'ai pu voir tous les gardes s'égayer dans toutes les directions. J'ai donné à Char un petit sourire alors que Peter l'entraînait. '' - Carlisle, Esmé , je vous remercie de votre aide. '' A déclaré Jasper. ''- Mais j'ai besoin d'un peu de temps seul avec Isabella à présent. '' J'ai regardé Jasper et j'ai senti ma culotte devenir humide. À en juger par la façon dont ses yeux se sont assombris, il pouvait sentir mon excitation. Voilà quelque chose d'embarrassant. S'il pouvait le sentir, Esmé et Carlisle également, même s'ils n'ont pas dit quoi que ce soit.

'' - Bien sûr, Jasper. '' A dit Carlisle en tendant la main pour me donner un dernier câlin. Je les ai étreints, Esmé et lui pour leur dire au revoir et j'ai à peine eu le temps de me tourner vers Jasper, qu'il m'avait ramassée et courait vers notre chambre.

Il m'a déposée au milieu de la pièce. '' - Déshabille-toi, Isabella. '' Il a ordonné. J'ai enlevé à la hâte mes vêtements, les jetant sur le côté. Après tout ce qui était arrivé avec cet enfoiré de malade qui ressemblait à une belle-mère et qui affirmait que j'étais à lui et qu'il était mon putain de Maître, hé bien, j'avais besoin de Jasper en cet instant. J'avais besoin qu'il me montre que je lui appartenais et à lui seul et en retour qu'il me montre qu'il était le mien. C'était un des rares moments où j'avais simplement besoin qu'il me montre qu'il était le maître et qu'il prendrait soin de moi.

J'étais debout au milieu de la pièce, devant lui et complètement nue alors qu'il tournait autour de moi. '' - À genoux. '' Il a ordonné. Je suis tombée à genoux et j'ai gardé la tête baissée. Il était en mode _Major _et je le trouvais sexy en diable, même si je savais qu'il essayait de dire quelque chose.

'' - À qui appartiens-tu, Isabella ? Il a grogné.

'' - À toi, Monsieur. '' J'ai répondu.

'' - Dis-le ! '' Il a ordonné.

''- Je t'appartiens, Maître. À toi seul. '' Ai-je dit doucement.

Je l'ai entendu laisser échapper un grognement primitif puis il s'est retrouvé à genoux devant moi. '' - Oui, mon chou. '' A-t-il dit en enlevant une mèche de cheveux de mon visage. '' - Tu es à moi. '' J'ai regardé dans ses yeux et je n'ai vu que son amour et son attachement pour moi. Je me suis déplacée vers l'avant et j'ai écrasé mes lèvres sur les siennes. J'avais besoin qu'il me revendique. Je n'avais pas besoin de quelque chose de doux et d'agréable. J'avais besoin du Major en cet instant.

Je dois avoir projeté mes émotions sur lui parce qu'il a été brusquement sur moi et il m'a couchée sur le dos sur le tapis à côté de lui. Il n'a jamais rompu notre baiser. J'ai gémi dans sa bouche et j'ai levé les bras pour les envelopper autour de son cou. Il a passé sa main entre nous et je l'ai entendu ouvrir sa fermeture à glissière, puis j'ai senti son sexe durci contre ma cuisse. Il n'avait pas le temps d'enlever ses vêtements. Nous pourrons le faire plus tard, mais j'avais besoin de lui en moi dès maintenant.

Je me suis poussée contre lui pour essayer d'obtenir une certaine friction entre ses jambes.

'' - Que veux-tu, mon chou ? '' Il a demandé.

'' - Toi. '' Je lui ai répondu instantanément, je pouvais sentir mon excitation couler sur ma jambe.

'' - Que veux-tu que je fasse ? '' Il a demandé, mordillant mon cou.

Pourquoi jouait-il au jeu des vingt questions ? Ne savait-il pas que j'allais brûler spontanément s'il n'entrait pas en moi immédiatement ?

'' - Je veux t'avoir en moi. '' Ai-je finalement haleté. '' - Maintenant, s'il te plaît ! ''

Sans un mot, il s'est poussé en moi, me prenant par surprise. Je me sentais glisser en arrière contre le tapis et je pouvais sentir celui-ci me frotter durement la peau. Je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à m'en soucier, cependant. Jasper se poussait implacablement en moi et de plus en plus vite, ses instincts avaient pris le dessus.

'' - Dis-le à nouveau, Isabella, à qui appartiens-tu ? '' A-t-il grogné entre ses dents serrées.

'' - Ahhh toi, à toi seul, Jasper. Pour l'éternité. '' J'ai gémi.

Je l'ai senti accélérer ses poussées qui devenaient plus courtes, mais plus fortes. Je n'aurais pas pu retenir mon orgasme, même si j'avais essayé. '' - Meeeeerde, JAASPEERRR ! '' Ai-je hurlé du sommet de mes poumons. Je l'ai entendu grogner alors qu'il suçait mon point d'impulsion dans mon cou tandis qu'il se libérait en moi. J'ai levé les yeux et j'ai vu que nous étions environ à un mètre cinquante de l'endroit où nous avions commencé et mon dos commençait à pulser. J'ai soupiré de contentement cependant, c'était une réunion parfaite. _Peut-être que pour le prochain tour, il allait me prendre dans le lit._ Me suis-je dit. J'ai alors senti Jasper se crisper au fond de moi et je me suis sentie remplie encore une fois. _Ou peut-être pas_. Je lui ai souri et j'ai remué mes hanches.

* * *

'' - Neuf. Un pied de commode brisé, un autre miroir brisé et un robinet cassé... Ne demande pas. '' Ai-je dit en riant devant l'expression du visage de Charlotte. '' - Et toi ? ''

'' - Douze. Trois arbres coupés en deux, un rocher brisé, une fontaine qui n'a à présent plus de tête et une bosse ayant la forme de mon corps dans la voiture. '' Elle a dit sans hésitation.

C'est quoi ce bordel ?

'' - Attends. '' Ai-je dit en levant la main. '' - C'est pour cette raison que la fille de la petite fontaine n'a plus de tête à présent ? '' Quel traumatisme. La pauvre ne les a probablement jamais vus arriver. Avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre, une autre pensée m'a traversé l'esprit. '' - Quelle voiture ? '' Ohhh, Jasper allait tuer quelqu'un... Charlotte a regardé ses mains. '' - Ne panique pas, la bosse n'est quand même pas si grande. '' Elle a murmuré.

C'était trop génial. J'ai ri à haute voix tandis que Charlotte me regardait. Nous étions assises dehors, dans le jardin. Nous étions revenues depuis une semaine et Jasper et Peter étaient à l'intérieur pour parler avec Aro par téléphone. Apparemment, Aro voulait me rencontrer et Jasper et Peter essayaient de travailler pour trouver quelque chose.

C'était également le quatrième jour de notre pari. Notre pari pervers. Le premier chiffre était le nombre de fois où nous l'avions fait au total pendant les quatre jours, depuis que nous étions de retour et les autres n'allaient pas survivre à notre combat de perversité.

Je devais voir cette bosse. Je me suis levée et j'ai attrapé la main de Charlotte. '' - Tu dois me montrer cette bosse ! '' Je me suis écriée. Peut-être qu'elle bouleverserait suffisamment Jasper pour briser Peter et je pourrais donc gagner ce pari ! Les gars, pour autant que j'en savais, n'avaient encore aucune idée de notre pari, sinon j'étais certaine qu'ils auraient été plus que disposé à nous aider, mais c'était ça le problème. Peter et Charlotte n'avaient pas besoin de dormir, ils avaient donc un avantage injuste.

Voilà pourquoi, une des stipulations était que Charlotte ne pouvait pas séduire Peter pendant que je dormais. Uniquement pendant mes heures de veille. Malheureusement, même avec ces règles mises en place, je pense que j'allais perdre. Mais ce ne serait pas pour très longtemps si je pouvais faire en sorte que Jasper voit cette bosse.

'' - Oh, non. Elle est dans le garage. Peter a demandé à quelqu'un de venir la réparer mais il ne viendra que demain. '' Elle a dit en secouant la tête.

'' - Pourquoi demain ? Pourquoi ne pas la faire réparer tout de suite ? '' Je lui ai demandé. Si cela avait été moi, j'aurais essayé de la réparer en me servant d'une ventouse moi-même.

'' - Hé bien, puisque nous n'allons pas au lycée pour le moment, Jasper n'a pas besoin de conduire et je ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi il ne l'a pas simplement réparée quand c'est arrivé... '' Elle s'est interrompue.

Je suppose que je pouvais comprendre sa logique. Jasper et Carlisle avaient convenu que m'envoyer au lycée n'était pas une idée brillante. Carlisle avait embauché un professeur pour moi afin que je puisse tout de même obtenir mon diplôme. À ce stade, même si cela me semblait un peu vain, ils m'avaient fait la promesse que nous pourrions y retourner quand Jasper aurait découvert qui était « Le Maître » qui avait l'intention de me garder pour lui-même.

J'étais sur le point de courir vers le garage quand j'ai vu Jasper et Peter se diriger vers nous. Oh, c'était vraiment trop parfait. J'ai donné à Charlotte un sourire innocent et je l'ai entendue grogner sur moi dans sa barbe. Elle avait vraiment beaucoup à perdre.

J'ai souri quand Jasper s'est approché et m'a prise dans ses bras. '' - Hé, Jasper. '' Ai-je dit tout en lui donnant un baiser sur les lèvres. '' - Je pense que nous pourrions peut-être aller à Port Angeles, aujourd'hui ? '' Je lui ai demandé gentiment.

Il m'a regardée dans les yeux avec un regard incertain avant de répondre. '' - En fait, c'est une bonne idée, Chérie, nous avons besoin de certaines choses pour toi. '' A-t-il dit mystérieusement. '' - Nous partons dans une semaine pour l'Italie. Aro et ses frères veulent te rencontrer. '' A-t-il dit avec un sourire tendu.

'' - Pourquoi veulent-ils me rencontrer ? '' Ai-je demandé.

'' - Parce que je n'ai jamais eu de compagne auparavant et le fait que tu sois humaine les fascine. '' A-t-il dit avec dégoût. '' - Mais c'était utile qu'ils sachent à ton propos, si rien d'autre, simplement pour avoir une protection supplémentaire. Ils ont quelques-uns des membres de leur garde qui ont des talents spéciaux, ce qui pourrait être utile, en particulier alors qu'il y a quelqu'un dehors qui essaye de s'en prendre à toi. '' Il a dit rapidement.

Je suppose que c'était logique, en quelque sorte. Mais qu'est-ce que j'en savais ? Cela devait être simplement quelque chose de plus qui arrivait lorsque vous étiez accouplée au Dieu de la guerre.

**POV Jasper **

'' - Non, il n'y a pas eu de survivants et ma garde n'a reconnu aucun d'eux. '' J'ai dit à Aro. J'avais finalement cédé et je l'avais appelé pour lui faire savoir ce qui s'était passé il y avait près d'une semaine.

_'' - Quel événement malheureux. '' A dit Aro. '' - Je suis heureux que tout ait bien fini et bien sûr, il était naturel pour toi de protéger ta compagne, Major. Nous te remercions de nous avoir dit ce qui est arrivé. '' _

'' - Pas de problème, Aro. Je dois retourner à mes devoirs, toutefois. '' Ai-je dit poliment, j'avais hâte d'en finir avec cela.

_'' - Oh, mais Major, tu vas sûrement amener Isabella à nous afin que nous puissions la rencontrer ? '' Il a demandé avec consternation. '' - Après tout, elle est un être humain qui est accouplé avec un vampire, elle doit avoir une espèce de pouvoir, non ? '' _

'' - Non, Aro. Je peux t'assurer qu'elle n'a aucun pouvoir, pas que je sache. Elle pourrait en avoir un, une fois qu'elle sera modifiée , mais cela reste à voir. '' J'ai répondu. Évidemment qu'il voulait savoir si elle avait un pouvoir et si c'était le cas, il essayerait de la faire se joindre à lui. Sur mon cadavre.

_'' - Je dois te demander de nous présenter, Jasper. '' Il a dit. '' - Nous pouvons te recevoir ici dans une semaine et tu pourras rester aussi longtemps que tu le souhaiteras. '' _

J'ai soupiré lourdement et j'ai regardé le calendrier. '' - Très bien. Nous viendrons dans une semaine et nous resterons pendant trois jours. J'ai d'autres choses à faire. '' Ai-je dit sèchement.

_'' - Merveilleux. Nous allons vous voir Isabella et toi dans une semaine, alors. '' Il a dit avec ravissement. _

J'ai fermé mon téléphone et j'ai regardé Peter. On dirait que nous allions faire un voyage en Italie. Nous sommes allés à l'extérieur afin de pouvoir l'apprendre aux filles. Après quelques brèves paroles, nous avons accepté de les conduire à Port Angeles pour faire quelques courses. Je savais qu'Isabella avait commencé à devenir agitée en étant obligée de rester autour de la maison ces derniers jours, mais nous avions été plutôt occupés la plupart du temps.

**~Flashback~ **

_'' - Plus fort, Jasper, s'il te plaît ! '' J'avais assis Isabella sur le comptoir de la salle de bain tandis que la douche fonctionnait derrière nous, embuant la salle de bain. Je battais en elle, la réclamant pour la troisième fois en moins de vingt-quatre heures. '' - Seigneur, tu es foutrement serrée et humide. '' J'ai grogné dans son épaule. J'ai senti ses jambes se resserrer autour de moi et je savais qu'elle était proche. _

_'' - Seulement pour toi, Jasper, il n'y a que toi qui peux me faire mouiller. '' Elle a gémi dans mon oreille. Putain, j'aimais quand elle disait des choses comme ça. Isabella avait une main sur le comptoir et l'autre agrippait le robinet de l'évier. J'ai mis ma main sous la sienne sur le robinet et j'ai commencé à pomper en elle plus durement. _

_Elle a hurlé mon nom quand son orgasme est arrivé et je pouvais la sentir aspirer ma bite, me suppliant ainsi de me libérer en elle. J'ai poussé un grognement quand mon apogée a explosé, tirant ma semence au fond d'elle. Alors que je me libérais, j'ai entendu un craquement. Le robinet s'était cassé par la moitié dans ma main. _

_J'ai levé la tête et j'ai regardé Isabella qui donnait l'impression d'essayer de ne pas rire. ''- On dirait que nous allons avoir besoin de remplacer également cela, hein, Major ? '' Elle a demandé avec un petit rire. _

_Au lieu de lui répondre, j'ai jeté le robinet dans l'évier et je l'ai saisie dans mes bras pour me diriger vers la douche. Si je réussissais à avoir mon chemin comme je le voulais, nous aurions également besoin de remplacer le mur de la douche. _

**~Fin du flashback~ **

'' - Major, nous devrions peut-être prendre la Vanquish à la place. Bella n'a pas eu la chance de rouler avec pour l'instant. '' A dit Peter, me sortant de mes pensées perverses. Je pouvais sentir son appréhension et sa culpabilité même s'il essayait de les cacher. Non, quelque chose n'allait pas.

'' - Pourquoi ne prendrions-nous pas la Mercedes, tout à coup, Peter ? '' Ai-je demandé calmement. Ce connard avait fait quelque chose à ma voiture, j'en étais sûr !

'' - Aucune raison, je pense que nous devrions seulement lui laisser un peu de repos, tu comprends... '' A-t-il dit, sa voix s'éteignant. Oh, il avait vraiment fait quelque chose, mais cela allait, j'allais trouver tôt ou tard.

J'ai regardé Isabella qui était secoué par un rire silencieux. Elle s'est reprise quand elle a vu que je la regardais. Donc elle était également informée ? Très bien alors.

'' - Très bien, Peter, nous allons prendre la Vanquish. '' Je lui ai répondu avant de ramasser Isabella dans mes bras pour courir vers la voiture.

* * *

Trois heures plus tard, nous étions enfin sur le chemin du retour à la maison. J'avais besoin d'un peu de testostérone à ce stade. Il n'y avait seulement qu'une petite dose de magasins de filles que je pouvais supporter. D'autant plus que nous n'avions pas fait de magasin de lingerie. Une fois que nous sommes rentrés, Peter s'est bien sûr enfui avec Charlotte pour le début de leur soirée de défoulement. Salaud d'excité. Mais j'avais des questions plus pressantes à l'esprit. J'ai saisi la main d'Isabella et je l'ai conduite au garage où se trouvait ma Mercedes.

Le taux d'anxiété d'Isabella était élevé et je savais qu'elle était impatiente de voir ce qui se passait avec ma Mercedes autant que je l'étais. En entrant dans le garage, j'ai vu ma voiture recouverte d'un drap blanc. Merde, ça allait être mauvais.

'' - Permets-moi, Major. '' A dit Isabella en marchant vers le drap. Elle se sentait un peu trop heureuse à mon goût. Elle l'a jeté loin de la voiture, le faisant tomber sur le sol. Et c'est là que je l'ai vu. Pas. Moyen. Putain.

Là, sur la portière du conducteur se trouvait une bosse énorme. La putain de portière ne pouvait même pas se fermer complètement à cause de cela ! J'ai entendu un rire étouffé et j'ai regardé derrière moi pour voir Isabella avec son poing dans sa bouche pour essayer de rire discrètement.

'' - Tu trouves cela amusant ? '' Je lui ai demandé d'une voix mortellement calme.

Elle a eu l'air abasourdi pendant une seconde avant de craquer et de se remettre à rire.

'' - Non, Monsieur. '' A-t-elle dit entre deux fous rires.

J'ai regardé ma voiture et j'ai soupiré. Il allait le regretter.

J'ai tendu la main à Isabella. '' - Viens. '' Lui ai-je demandé.

Elle a attrapé ma main et nous nous sommes dirigés vers le placard. J'ai fouillé à l'intérieur pendant quelques minutes jusqu'à ce que je remarque ce qu'il me fallait. J'ai sorti ce dont j'avais besoin et nous nous sommes dirigés vers une moto Harley flambant neuve.

Je pouvais sentir la perplexité d'Isabella, mais ce n'était pas le moment de répondre à des questions. J'ai pressé un doigt sur mes lèvres pour lui dire de rester tranquille alors que je soulevais le couvercle de la boîte pour lui montrer la peinture rose vif. Oh, ouais.

J'ai saisi deux pinceaux et je lui en ai remis un tandis que je prenais l'autre avant de le tremper dans la peinture. Ensuite, je me suis approché et j'ai commencé à peindre le côté droit de la moto. J'ai fait signe à Isabella de faire la même chose.

Elle m'a donné un sourire confus, mais a bientôt suivi mon exemple. Nous nous sommes assis pour travailler dans un silence confortable pendant encore deux heures pour peindre la moto, en veillant à n'oublier aucun endroit. Quand nous avons terminé, j'ai saisi de la peinture noire et sur le siège de la moto, j'ai écrit « Tu vas payer pour ma portière » avant de remettre la peinture là où je l'avais trouvée.

Isabella, en voyant ce que j'avais écrit, a éclaté de rire après avoir finalement compris ce que nous venions de faire. Je l'ai saisie dans mes bras et je l'ai sentie envelopper ses jambes autour de ma taille avant que nous retournions dans notre chambre où je me suis assuré de lui montrer mon appréciation pour son aide à la destruction de la moto de Peter.

C'est le lendemain matin que nous avons entendu un puissant cri aigu et féminin venir du garage, nous faisant savoir que Peter avait trouvé mon cadeau. Personne ne fait chier le Major.

* * *

**Bonne semaine à tous.**


	25. Chapitre 25

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

**L'histoire appartient à Beneath The Vagrant Alpha, elle est parue sous le titre : '' Never Knew It Could Be Like This '' lien sur mon profil. **

**Lyylla est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

**Chapitre vingt-cinq : Nous nous rencontrons à nouveau. **

**POV Bella**

'' - Oh, c'est vraiment trop beau ! Bella Swan, la petite demoiselle « je suis plus perverse que toi » qui abandonne. Tu admets la défaite, mon chou ? '' A dit Charlotte en se moquant de moi. Je lui ai jeté un regard noir depuis mon lit.

'' - Primo, je SUIS plus perverse que toi. '' Je lui ai dit. Secundo, je n'abandonne pas, je suis seulement en convalescence. Mon pauvre vagin est épuisé. Mon homme est insatiable. '' Ai-je dit avec irritation. Il ne restait plus qu'une seule journée avant la fin de notre stupide pari et j'étais toujours en train de perdre. Non seulement j'étais en train de perdre, mais j'étais également dans un sacré paquet de douleur également. Ne vous méprenez pas, le sexe et les orgasmes étaient géniaux, mais putain ! Mon corps protestait à ce stade. Je serais heureuse si je pourrais de nouveau utiliser un tampon, sans parler de ne pas avoir de sexe pendant les prochaines vingt-quatre heures.

'' - Abandonne tout simplement, mon chou, nous savons toutes les deux qui sera la véritable gagnante. C'est normal, tu n'as pas à avoir honte. '' A-t-elle dit avec une fausse sympathie. La salope n'allait pas laisser passer cela.

'' - Oh, non. '' Ai-je dit en essayant de me redresser. '' - Je vais gagner. Nous avons encore une journée. '' Pour essayer de la convaincre, je me suis assise en tressaillant légèrement et j'ai enlevé le sac de glace qui se trouvait entre mes jambes, le laissant tomber sur le sol.

Charlotte m'a jeté un coup d'œil puis sur le sac de glace avant de s'écrouler sous les éclats de rire. Ce n'était pas drôle ! '' - Est-ce que tous les humains sont aussi cocasses ? '' Elle a demandé en riant toujours.

J'ai ignoré sa question, à la place, je lui ai demandé. '' - Où sont les gars ? '' Je n'avais pas vu Jasper depuis le matin.

'' - Peter et lui sont allés au magasin de moto pour obtenir une nouvelle moto. '' A dit Charlotte en m'envoyant un regard accusateur. J'ai simplement haussé les épaules en réponse, c'était de leur propre faute. J'ai essayé de bouger pour sortir du lit, mais mes jambes semblaient toujours s'être transformées en gelée et mes muscles hurlaient en signe de protestation. Cela n'aboutirait à rien.

'' - Très bien. '' Ai-je dit en poussant un soupir de gêne et de défaite. '' - Essayons de trouver un compromis. Il n'y a pas moyen que je puisse continuer avec ce stupide pari. Jasper va sentir ma douleur et il ne va pas permettre que quoi que ce soit se produise de toute façon. C'est une situation où je perds à tous les coups et tu le sais. Pourquoi ne pas mettre le pari en attente jusqu'à ce que je sois un vampire, nous pourrons alors faire monter les enchères ? ''

'' - Oh, merci mon Dieu. '' dit Charlotte avec soulagement en se laissant tomber sur le lit à côté de moi.

'' - Quoi ? '' Je l'ai regardée avec stupeur.

'' - Je suis un putain de vampire et pourtant je suis épuisée. '' Elle a crié. '' - Il n'y a qu'un certain nombre de dégâts que notre chambre peut supporter. À ce rythme, je vais devoir réaménager l'endroit jusqu'au printemps. ''

Je l'ai regardée avant d'éclater de rire. Je pense que nous étions toutes les deux hors de notre catégorie là. Bientôt, Charlotte s'est jointe à moi et c'est de cette façon que les gars nous ont trouvées.

* * *

'' - Qu'est-ce qui fait exactement d'eux les dirigeants ? Y a-t-il eu un vote ? '' Ai-je demandé à Jasper. J'étais tellement perplexe. Nous étions en chemin pour nous rendre en Italie et Jasper essayait de m'expliquer pourquoi les frères étaient les maîtres du monde des vampires. Mais pour une raison quelconque, je n'arrivais tout simplement pas à comprendre.

'' - Ce n'est pas comme la politique humaine, chérie. '' A répondu Jasper. Ils ont simplement pris la relève, en quelque sorte. Leurs pouvoirs les ont mis un peu plus haut sur la chaîne alimentaire pour ainsi dire. Ils se sont bâti un empire si tu veux. '' A-t-il dit patiemment.

'' - Alors, qu'est-ce qui se passerait si quelqu'un devait les défier et voulait devenir le nouveau maître ? '' J'ai demandé.

'' - Cela ne se produira pas. Leur garde et une des meilleurs. Je le sais, je les ai formés moi-même. '' Il a dit en regardant par le hublot de l'avion.

'' - Donc, cette personne, Aro est le principal dirigeant ? Et pour les frères dont tu m'as parlé ? '' Lui ai-je demandé, plus confuse que jamais.

'' - Le don d'Aro est le plus puissant, il était donc logique pour lui d'être le chef, mais ses frères se tiennent à ses côtés. Ils veillent les uns sur les autres eux-mêmes. Si quelque chose leur est bénéfique et peut les rendre plus puissants, dans l'ensemble, ils ne reculeront devant rien jusqu'à ce qu'ils l'obtiennent. '' A-t-il dit avec dégoût.

Jusqu'à présent, j'avais appris que Jasper m'emmenait pour rencontrer quelques-uns des vampires les plus redoutés de leur monde à part lui-même et qu'il ne fallait pas les faire chier.

'' - Alors, s'ils sont aussi puissants, est-ce que cela signifie qu'ils sont plus puissants que toi ? '' Je lui ai demandé.

Jasper m'a regardée comme si j'étais folle avant de me donner un petit sourire. '' - Non, Chérie. '' Il a dit. '' - Seuls, ils ne sont pas de force, mais seulement moi contre sa garde alors oui. Ils détiennent le pouvoir ultime, mais eux et leur garde contre moi et ma garde, il n'y a pas de concurrence. Nous les détruirions. '' A-t-il dit fièrement.

Je ne savais pas s'il fallait avoir peur ou être fière à ce stade. Il avait déjà admis qu'ils étaient dangereux, mais d'un autre côté, ils n'étaient rien à côté de mon Major. Mais nous n'avions pas non plus apporté toute la garde de Jasper s'ils voulaient se battre.

''- Chérie, tu t'inquiètes pour rien. Ils ne veulent rien de moi. Ils veulent seulement te rencontrer et me parler. Ils veulent probablement s'assurer que je vais suivre leur règle qui est de te transformer lorsque le temps sera venu. Non, ceci est simplement une rapide visite. Nous serons de retour dans quelques jours. '' A-t-il dit rapidement. '' - Ils savent également que je suis leur plus grand allié, si quelqu'un devait aller contre eux, ils savent que je me battrais avec eux, m'avoir à leurs côtés les rend simplement encore plus puissants. ''

Je ne me sentais pas mieux, mais je n'étais plus aussi nerveuse à présent. Je savais que Jasper n'allait rien laisser nous arriver. De la façon dont il avait présenté la chose, cela semblait être une visite de courtoisie. Je me suis penchée en arrière dans mon siège et j'ai fermé les yeux. J'ai senti Jasper envelopper son bras autour de mon épaule et je me suis sentie instantanément calmée. J'en étais arrivé à aimer ses manières d'empathe.

* * *

'' Alors, quel don a Aro qui le rend aussi puissant ? '' Ai-je demandé à Charlotte. Nous étions à l'arrière de la voiture de location tandis que Jasper et Peter étaient à l'avant, traversant l'Italie.

'' - Il peut voir chaque pensée qui passe par la tête avec juste un simple toucher. '' Elle a répondu.

'' - Ouah, chaque pensée ? '' C'était génial.

'' - Ouaip. '' A-t-elle dit. '' - Chaque pensée. ''

Hé bien, cela pourrait être embarrassant. Ne pas laisser Aro me toucher. J'ai compris.

J'ai suivi le regard de Char à la fenêtre pour voir un grand château en pierre qui se profilait au-dessus de nous. Juste ciel. '' - Quel est cet endroit ? '' Ai-je murmuré, la plupart du temps pour moi-même.

'' - Volterra. '' A dit Charlotte en regardant par la fenêtre de mon côté. '' - Oh, Bella ! '' Charlotte a crié, me faisant sursauter. Seigneur, j'étais juste à côté d'elle, était-ce réellement nécessaire ?

'' - Quoi ? '' Ai-je grogné, tandis que Jasper et Peter riaient à l'avant.

'' - Faire les magasins en Italie est génial ! Nous devons aller dans les magasins pendant que nous sommes ici. Peut-être que toi et moi pourrons sortir pendant que les gars vont discuter avec les trois laquais. '' _Cela dit, cela doit être agréable de ne pas avoir besoin de respirer tout en parlant,_ ai-je songé.

'' - Il n'en est pas question, Charlotte. '' A grogné Jasper. '' - Nous irons également. Je ne vais pas quitter le côté d'Isabella, en particulier en Italie. ''

J'ai secoué la tête vers Charlotte en feignant la déception. '' - Vraiment, Char. '' Je lui ai dit ironiquement. '' - À quoi penses-tu ? '' J'ai ri quand sa réponse a été de me tirer la langue. _Très mature_, ai-je pensé intérieurement en levant les yeux au ciel.

'' - Je crains que vous alliez devoir terminer cette conversation plus tard, les filles. '' A dit Peter, me faisant lever les yeux. Nous étions enfin arrivés.

Jasper m'a aidée à sortir de la voiture avant de prendre ma main et il nous a conduits jusqu'à l'escalier du château. Rien que l'extérieur de cet endroit me faisait flipper. Jasper, sentant sans doute ma réticence m'a serré la main de manière rassurante avant que la porte ne s'ouvre.

'' - Bienvenue à Volterra ! Entrez, s'il vous plaît. '' A dit une femme blonde avec des yeux rouges comme ceux de Jasper. Jasper a hoché la tête en réponse me traînant derrière lui. La grande blonde nous a conduits dans un couloir qui était assez sombre et dégageait une atmosphère lugubre. Je me suis rapprochée de Jasper et il a enveloppé son bras autour de ma taille.

'' - Les Maîtres sont en réunions en ce moment, mais permettez-moi de vous montrer vos chambres. '' A dit la grande femme. '' - Aro vous envoie ses plus sincères excuses, mais demande que vous les rencontriez dans la salle du trône demain matin. ''

'' - Bien sûr. Je te remercie. '' A dit Jasper en la suivant jusqu'à ce qui allait être notre chambre pour les trois prochaines journées.

Nous nous sommes arrêtés à la fin d'un couloir du deuxième étage. Jasper a ouvert la porte et nous a conduits à l'intérieur. La première chose que j'ai vue, c'est une table placée au milieu de la pièce avec un canapé posé juste derrière. Il y avait une porte sur la gauche et une autre porte sur le côté opposé de la pièce. Une chambre double, c'est pratique.

'' - Nous allons au lit, mais nous allons vous rejoindre tous les deux ici dans la matinée. '' A dit Jasper en passant devant moi pour marcher à vitesse humaine jusqu'à notre chambre. J'ai passé mes jambes autour de sa taille et j'ai mis ma tête dans le creux de son cou. Il sentait toujours aussi bon pour moi. Je me sentais un peu mal à cause du décalage horaire à cet instant et j'étais prête à dormir un peu si nécessaire.

Jasper m'a couchée sur le lit avant de ramper derrière moi en me tirant contre sa poitrine. Je me suis recroquevillée à côté de lui et je me suis rapidement endormie. Je ne me suis même pas réveillée quand Jasper m'a changée pour me mettre en pyjama pour la nuit.

Le lendemain matin, je me suis réveillée à la sensation de doux baisers sur mon front et mon visage. '' - Il est temps de se réveiller, Isabella. Il y a le petit déjeuner qui t'attend déjà et ensuite nous avons besoin d'aller rencontrer les frères. '' A-t-il dit doucement à mon oreille. J'ai tremblé en sentant son souffle dans mon oreille.

Je me suis levée du lit et je me suis dirigée vers la salle de bain pour prendre soin de mes besoins humains. Je me suis habillée chaudement, parce que cet endroit était foutrement glacial, avant d'aller retrouver les autres. Après un petit déjeuner rapide, Jasper a saisi ma main et nous sommes allés au rez-de-chaussée. Après quelques détours, nous nous sommes retrouvés devant une porte massive. Sans frapper, Jasper a ouvert la porte et est entré directement, me traînant derrière lui. J'ai regardé Peter et Charlotte et j'ai vu qu'ils avaient l'air d'être complètement à l'aise.

Nous sommes arrivés au milieu de la pièce quand Jasper s'est arrêté. J'ai levé les yeux sur lui pour essayer de capter son regard, mais il regardait droit devant lui.

'' - Bienvenue à Volterra, mes amis ! '' A dit une voix douce. Pourquoi cette voix me semblait-elle si familière ? J'ai arraché mon regard de Jasper et j'ai regardé devant moi. Là, debout pour nous accueillir n'était nul autre que la diabolique belle-mère. Qu'est-ce c'était que ce bordel ?

J'ai instantanément senti mon cœur accélérer et une sueur froide à couvert mon front. Jasper avait promis de ne jamais laisser quoi que ce soit m'arriver. Il n'allait pas me laisser quitter sa vue après nous avoir sauvé du _Maître, _et pourtant c'est au dudit _Maître_ qu'il m'apporte, était-ce un putain de jeu ?

Il devenait plus difficile pour moi de respirer pendant que je triais les faits dans mon esprit. J'ai senti Jasper donner à ma main un resserrement avant qu'il ne s'adresse à la belle-mère. '' - Nous te remercions de nous avoir invités, Aro '' Il a dit.

Aro ? C'était le putain de chef des frères ? Pourquoi Jasper m'avait-il apportée ici ? Puis cela m'est apparu. Jasper n'avait réellement aucune idée que c'était Aro qui nous avait retenues captives. Il l'aurait foutrement tué s'il l'avait su. Si Jasper le découvrait pendant que nous étions ici, il irait immédiatement se battre pour le tuer et il m'avait lui-même dit que si c'était seulement lui contre Aro et sa garde, il n'avait aucune chance. Et Jasper n'avait pas apporté sa garde parce que cela était censé être seulement une visite _amicale_.

Non, Jasper ne devait pas savoir que c'était Aro qui était derrière mon enlèvement. Cela ne ferait que conduire à sa mort et je n'allais pas laisser cela se produire. Peut-être une fois que nous serions revenus à Forks, je pourrais le lui dire et nous pourrions trouver un plan quelconque...

'' - C'est toujours un plaisir de t'avoir ici, Major. '' A dit Aro gentiment. Quel putain de connard ! '' - Et cela doit être ta compagne, Isabella. '' A-t-il dit en joignant les mains avec un petit sourire.

J'ai senti mon souffle accélérer alors qu'il me regardait dans les yeux. J'ai senti Jasper envelopper son bras autour de ma taille et me tirer contre son côté. Je savais qu'il devait probablement sentir la peur s'écraser sur moi et il essayait de me réconforter.

'' - C'est vraiment merveilleux de finalement te rencontrer, Isabella. '' A dit Aro se tenant debout juste en face de moi. Je savais qu'on attendait de moi que je dise quelque chose de gentil en retour, mais qu'est-ce que tu dis à quelqu'un qui t'avait détenue contre ta volonté et menacé de s'accoupler avec toi, putain ?

J'ai simplement hoché la tête. J'étais toujours trop abasourdie pour parler. C'était ridicule. Non, je retire cela. C'était ma putain de chance. Évidemment, il fallait que ce soit le frère qui prenait les principales décisions qui me voulait comme sa compagne. Je veux dire que s'il ne l'avait pas fait, ma vie serait tout simplement... normale et nous ne pouvions pas avoir cela, n'est-ce pas ?

Je sentais les larmes commencer à me monter aux yeux, menaçant de déborder. Que diable étais-je censée faire à présent ?

'' - Accepte mes excuses Aro, Isabella est encore un peu perturbée par le décalage horaire. '' A dit Jasper avec un petit rire. '' - Je vais l'emmener dans notre chambre pour qu'elle puisse avoir quelques heures de sommeil, ensuite, je lui ai promis de l'emmener faire quelques courses. '' A-t-il dit en me serrant plus étroitement par la taille.

'' - Bien sûr, pas de problème, Major, elle est humaine après tout. Nous allons te voir quand Isabella sera réveillée, je suis impatient de mieux la connaître. '' A-t-il dit en retournant s'asseoir sur son fauteuil.

Je n'ai rien répondu à cela. Je ne pouvais pas. J'ai senti Jasper me retourner pour partir, me prenant au dépourvu alors que deux hommes prenaient place, un de chaque côté d'Aro. Cela devait être les deux autres frères. Étaient-ils complices de mon enlèvement ?

J'ai suivi Jasper avec une sensation d'engourdissement. Mes pensées couraient dans tous les sens et je ne savais pas quoi faire. Jasper n'allait sûrement pas me laisser seule avec Aro, pas vrai ?

**POV Jasper **

Je pouvais sentir l'appréhension d'Isabella pendant tout le trajet en avion, j'avais même senti un peu de peur, mais rien ne m'avait préparé à l'assaut des émotions qui se sont échappées d'elle quand nous sommes entrés dans la salle du trône dans le château des frères. Sa peur s'était intensifiée de façon spectaculaire quand elle avait découvert Aro. Était-ce un comportement humain normal ? Je savais qu'elle était nerveuse, mais toute cette peur n'était réellement pas nécessaire, j'étais juste à côté d'elle.

Après avoir fait quelques plaisanteries avec Aro, il a décidé de s'adresser à Isabella.

'' - C'est vraiment merveilleux de finalement te rencontrer, Isabella. '' Il a dit, essayant d'être amical, je suppose. Je pouvais sentir trembler Isabella et j'ai senti qu'elle était sur le point de s'effondrer. Elle avait peut-être besoin de plus de sommeil.

'' - Accepte mes excuses Aro, Isabella est encore un peu perturbée par le décalage horaire. '' Lui ai-je dit en riant. Je ne savais pas que le trajet en avion aurait un tel impact sur elle. J'ai conduit Isabella de nouveau dans la chambre à coucher et je me suis couché de nouveau à côté d'elle. '' - Dors, Isabella, quand tu te réveilleras, nous allons tous aller faire les magasins jusqu'à ce que nous soyons de nouveau convoqués devant Aro. '' Je lui ai dit calmement.

Je l'ai immédiatement sentie se raidir. '' - Tu ne vas pas quitter mon côté, pas vrai, Jasper ? ''A-t-elle demandé en me regardant. Pourquoi devrais-je la quitter et pourquoi avait-elle aussi peur ? Il me manquait quelque chose.

'' - Non, Chérie. '' Ai-je dit en embrassant son front. '' - Je serai là quand tu te réveilleras. '' Je lui promis.

Elle s'est finalement endormie après avoir saisi ma chemise entre ses mains comme pour être certaine que je n'aille réellement nulle part. Je devais lui parler quand elle se réveillerait, même à la maison elle n'avait jamais été aussi collante. _Cela devait venir du fait qu'elle était dans un nouvel endroit_. Me suis-je dit.

Elle s'est finalement réveillée quelques heures plus tard, l'estomac gargouillant. J'ai simplement ri alors que son visage devenait rouge d'embarras. Après un déjeuner rapide pour elle, nous nous sommes dirigés à l'extérieur pour prendre la voiture de location avant de partir pour faire les magasins d'Italie.

'' - Je n'en suis pas certain, ses émotions étaient partout, mais l'émotion dominante était simplement la peur. Elle est terrifiée par Aro. '' J'ai dit à Peter calmement. Nous marchions derrière les filles alors qu'elles faisaient les rayons des magasins pour trouver des vêtements et diverses choses.

'' - Il me semble un peu étrange qu'elle puisse avoir peur de quelqu'un qu'elle n'a jamais rencontré. Peut-être que nos histoires l'ont fait flipper ? '' A-t-il suggéré.

Oui, cela semblait plus que probable. J'ai simplement haussé les épaules en le regardant. Après environ trois heures de courses supplémentaires, j'ai commencé à m'ennuyer, il était temps de retourner vers le château. Nous nous sommes dirigés vers la voiture avec des tas de sacs. Je ne comprendrais jamais la nécessité de faire des emplettes. Cela doit être un truc de filles. Nous nous sommes dirigés vers l'intérieur du château où nous avons été interceptés par Jane.

'' - Maître Aro aimerait que vous alliez tous dans la salle du trône, il a une requête pour vous, Major. '' A-t-elle dit avec indifférence. Rien ne surprenait cette fille. Encore une fois, j'ai pu sentir monter la peur d'Isabella et je l'ai tenue plus près de moi.

Nous nous sommes tous dirigés vers la salle du trône où nous attendaient les trois frères, une nouvelle fois.

'' - Ah, Jasper. '' M'a dit Aro. '' - Je me demandais si cela vous dérangerait, Peter et toi, de faire quelques combats simulés contre quelques-uns des nouveaux membres de ma garde ? Ils pourraient profiter ainsi d'un peu de pratique. '' A-t-il dit avec un sourire. Ses émotions ne trahissaient rien, seulement le fait qu'il était excité.

'' - Bien sûr. '' Ai-je répondu en me tournant vers Peter. '' - Qu'en dis-tu ? Les filles pourraient s'asseoir à l'extérieur et nous regarder. ''

'' - Cela me semble bien. '' A-t-il répondu en souriant. Peter aimait se battre.

'' - Oh, c'est merveilleux et cela me donnera l'occasion de parler un peu plus avec Isabella. '' A dit Aro en frappant dans ses mains. Encore une fois, j'ai immédiatement senti Isabella se raidir et presser ma main. Je l'ai regardé et j'ai vu qu'elle regardait le sol.

'' - Bien sûr, Aro, nous y allons ? '' J'ai demandé.

* * *

**Bonne semaine à tous. **


	26. Chapitre 26

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

**L'histoire appartient à Beneath The Vagrant Alpha, elle est parue sous le titre : '' Never Knew It Could Be Like This '' lien sur mon profil. **

**Lyylla est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

**Chapitre vingt-six : Avec la vérité vient un postérieur brûlant**

**POV Bella**

Est-ce qu'il essayait de se foutre de moi ! Simuler des combats afin qu'il puisse parler un peu plus avec moi ? Est-ce qu'il n'avait pas suffisamment parlé pendant les sept jours où j'étais sa putain de prisonnière ? Je commençais à me sentir un peu nauséeuse. Jasper, Peter et Aro sont sortis avec Charlotte et je les ai suivis, restant juste derrière eux. Je pouvais les entendre discuter des nouveau-nés que Jasper et Peter devaient simplement entraîner. Cela donnait l'impression qu'Aro était très content d'eux désormais.

Je pouvais sentir mon anxiété pointer tandis que nous étions conduits jusqu'au « Champ de bataille » d'Aro. Il n'y avait aucun moyen que je puisse laisser cela continuer. J'étais trop jeune pour ce genre de stress. Ce n'était pas des conneries de ce genre qui donnaient aux gens une pression artérielle élevée ? Je devais le dire à Jasper, mais comment ? Si je le lui disais maintenant, Aro et ses gardes allaient l'attaquer et nous n'aurions aucune chance. Si j'attendais, cela donnait à Aro trois jours pour trouver un projet tordu visant à me laisser ici en Italie.

'' - Hé, Bella, tu vas bien ? '' M'a questionnée Charlotte avec inquiétude. Je suppose que j'avais probablement l'air aussi mal que je me sentais. J'allais devoir faire un meilleur travail pour mieux édulcorer mes émotions sinon Jasper allait commencer à devenir plus soupçonneux.

Je lui ai donné un sourire factice et j'ai essayé d'avoir l'air à l'aise. '' - Oui, je vais bien, je n'aime pas l'idée de que Jasper simule un combat, cela me rend nerveuse. ''

'' - En fait, je pense que cela sera bon pour toi de voir cela, ainsi tu ne pourras plus avoir aucun doute qu'il est le meilleur. '' A dit Charlotte en saisissant ma main pour me conduire vers l'endroit où quelques sièges avaient été mis en place.

Nous nous sommes assises et nous avons observé attentivement alors qu'Aro, Jasper et Peter parlaient de l'autre côté du champ. J'ai regardé Charlotte tout en continuant à regarder également Jasper du coin de l'œil. Il avait l'air sacrément bien dans son jean et sa chemise blanche à boutons. J'avais toujours du mal à croire qu'il était à moi. Je détestais lui cacher quelque chose comme cela, surtout alors qu'il avait toujours la moitié de sa garde qui recherchait toujours mon _ravisseur. _Non, j'avais réellement besoin de le lui dire.

'' - Charlotte ! '' Ai-je dit brusquement. Elle était avec moi pendant tout ce temps, elle saurait quoi faire ! Elle n'avait jamais vu Aro durant cette période, mais elle allait comprendre si je lui en parlais.

'' - Quoi ? '' Elle a demandé. J'ai regardé de nouveau les gars et j'ai vu que Jasper et Peter nous regardaient bizarrement. Où était allé Aro ? J'ai regardé sur la gauche et sur la droite, mais je ne l'ai pas vu. J'ai donné à Jasper un petit sourire avant de me tourner pour faire face à un couple de personnes faisant partie de la garde d'Aro. J'avais l'impression qu'ils étaient sur le point de commencer. C'était parfait. Je pourrais lui dire pendant qu'ils se battaient, de cette façon, j'espérais qu'ils ne seraient pas en mesure de nous entendre.

Je me suis penchée plus près de l'oreille de Char. '' - J'ai quelque chose à te dire. Maintenant. '' Lui ai-je dit avec gravité.

Elle m'a regardée attentivement avant de hocher la tête, me demandant silencieusement de continuer.

'' - Je sais qui était le... '' J'ai commencé avant qu'une voix avec un ton d'avertissement ne m'interrompe.

'' - Isabella, Charlotte, peut-être que je pourrais me joindre à vous, si cela ne vous dérange pas ? '' Je me suis retournée pour voir Aro se tenir directement derrière moi, un regard furieux sur le visage. J'ai regardé Char avant de regarder de nouveau Aro et voir que son regard furieux avait disparu et était à présent remplacé par un visage impassible. Comme s'il n'avait pas le moindre souci. Fils de pute.

'' - Bien sûr, Aro. '' A répondu Charlotte tout en me jetant un regard pointu.

J'ai regardé Jasper et j'ai vu qu'il avait épinglé un des gardes sur le sol et qu'il lui parlait, lui expliquant quelque chose. Aro a pris le siège sur ma droite et s'est assis gracieusement à côté de moi. Il a fallu toute ma retenue pour ne pas fusiller du regard le bâtard. '' - Isabella. '' A-t-il dit d'un ton doucereux. '' - Comment trouves-tu ton séjour en Italie ? '' Il a demandé.

Je l'ai regardé et j'ai levé mon sourcil, putain, il était sérieux ? À ce stade, je n'avais plus peur... D'accord, c'était en partie un mensonge, mais je devenais énervée plus qu'autre chose. Cet homme voulait me violer si l'occasion s'en présentait et il devait probablement déjà penser de quelles façons il allait me kidnapper à nouveau.

'' - Il a été... bien. '' Je lui ai répondu en regardant de nouveau, Jasper.

Charlotte m'a poussée du coude, ce qui n'est pas passé inaperçu par Aro qui a simplement souri. '' - Hé bien, j'espère que tu as eu une expérience mémorable pendant que tu étais ici, ma chère. '' Il a dit. J'ai seulement hoché la tête en remerciement. Sans déconner, ma pression artérielle devait atteindre des sommets. Que diable devais-je penser de cela ? Tout ce que je savais, c'était que j'avais besoin de Jasper, et j'avais besoin de lui maintenant. J'ai rassemblé le plus de rage et d'agitation que je pouvais et j'ai concentré le tout pour l'envoyer à Jasper.

Je l'ai vu se tendre et me jeter un regard avec une expression inquiète sur le visage.

'' - Charlotte, tu pourrais peut-être aller aider le Major et Peter et voir rapidement s'il y a un problème. '' A suggéré Aro.

Char m'a regardée une dernière fois avant de courir au côté de Peter. Je me suis tournée pour fusiller Aro du regard, simplement pour sursauter et pratiquement tomber de ma chaise. Il s'était déplacé de telle sorte que son visage était à quelques centimètres du mien.

'' - Souviens-toi, Isabella. '' Il a murmuré tellement bas que je pouvais à peine l'entendre. '' - Jasper travaille pour moi, il fera ce que je lui dis et il ne va pas me défier. Je le saurais si tu lui dis quoi que ce soit. '' Et cela dit, il s'est levé et est retourné vers le château.

Il m'a fallu quelques secondes pour retrouver mes repères à nouveau et reprendre mon souffle. Qu'est-ce que j'allais pouvoir faire à présent ? J'ai essayé de rester calme afin que mes émotions n'alertent pas Jasper, mais je suppose que je n'ai pas fait un très bon travail. J'étais affligée et énervée et j'avais l'impression qu'il n'y avait pas d'espoir. Avait-il raison ? Jasper travaillait pour lui d'après ce que je pouvais voir, cela voulait-il dire que cela changerait la façon dont Jasper se sentirait s'il savait qui était derrière mon enlèvement ?

'' - Tu as une mine affreuse, Bella. Que s'est-il passé ? '' A demandé Charlotte en venant s'asseoir à côté de moi.

Je l'ai regardée avant de prendre ma décision. Elle était ma meilleure amie et elle ne m'avait jamais encore mal conseillée. Je devais lui faire confiance sur ce sujet. Elle saurait quoi faire. '' - Crois-tu que nous pourrions all... '' Ai-je commencé avant d'être interrompue encore une fois.

'' - Retournons à notre chambre, Isabella. '' A dit Jasper en enroulant son bras autour de ma taille. J'ai regardé Charlotte une dernière fois avant de sourire à Jasper en hochant la tête. Qui étais-je pour refuser la chance d'avoir un moment en tête à tête avec le Major ? Je pourrais parler avec Charlotte un peu plus tard. J'espérais seulement qu'Aro n'avait pas de plans précipités pour m'enlever.

* * *

'' - Tu as été terriblement calme, Chérie. Tu es certaine que tu vas bien ? '' M'a questionnée mon tendre Major. Nous étions enfin dans l'avion sur le trajet du retour d'Italie à la maison. Ou, comme j'aimais l'appeler, le voyage en enfer. Il me semblait que chaque fois que je voulais parler avec Charlotte, soit Peter ou Jasper était avec nous ou Aro se trouvait quelque part à proximité. Il m'avait à peine quittée des yeux pendant les deux derniers jours que nous étions restés là-bas.

**~Flashback~**

_'' - Major, devons-nous rester à l'intérieur du château pendant tout le temps que nous allons rester ici ? '' Ai-je demandé à Jasper avec exaspération. C'était notre dernière journée ici et j'étais prête à foutre le camp. _

_'' - Désolé, Chérie. '' Il a répondu. '' - Aro nous a demandé de rester à l'intérieur pour le moment. Et je dois dire que je suis d'accord avec lui, tu ne sembles pas être bien. De plus, tes émotions ont commencé à partir en vrille ces derniers jours. Je crains que tu ne fasses une dépression nerveuse ou quelque chose. '' A-t-il dit doucement. _

_Il avait été à mon écoute à chaque instant, se demandant pourquoi je me comportais, d'après ses paroles, comme si j'étais atteinte de troubles bipolaires, mais je ne pouvais pas le lui expliquer ici. Pas encore. Mais je m'améliorais pour cacher ma peur dans un endroit où Jasper ne pouvait pas la détecter. Je devais tenir jusqu'à ce que nous soyons revenus à la maison. _

_'' - Je vais bien. '' Ai-je soupiré. '' - Je suis prête à revenir à la maison. '' _

_Jasper s'est penché et m'a embrassée doucement sur les lèvres. '' - Bientôt, Chérie. '' _

**~Fin du flashback~**

Heureusement que le dernier jour où nous étions censés être là, un autre clan est venu voir les frères à l'improviste, de sorte qu'Aro, avec les deux autres protecteurs cryptiques étaient en permanence en réunion, je n'ai donc pas revu Aro de nouveau et nous avons pu partir de bonne heure.

Quand nous sommes finalement revenus à la maison, il était tard et une fois de plus, à cause du décalage horaire, j'ai eu des besoins idiots comme le besoin de sommeil. Jasper m'a soulevée dans ses bras et m'a portée jusqu'à notre chambre . Je suis allée dans la salle de bain avant de monter dans le lit à côté de lui. Brusquement, j'ai été réveillée. C'était maintenant ou jamais. Il avait besoin de savoir et j'étais fatiguée de cacher mes émotions. C'était réellement foutrement épuisant !

Jasper m'a regardée d'un air interrogateur. '' - Qu'est-ce qui te rend aussi nerveuse, mon chou ? '' Il a demandé.

J'ai dégluti bruyamment tout en essayant de comprendre comment je pourrais le lui dire sans qu'il attrape le premier vol de nuit pour retourner en Italie. De plus, Aro avait dit qu'il saurait si je parlais à Jasper. Cela aurait-il de l'importance s'il le découvre après, toutefois ?

'' - Maître. '' Ai-je dit avec nervosité. '' - As-tu jamais trouvé la personne qui m'avait enlevée ? '' Ai-je demandé, connaissant déjà la réponse.

'' - Non... Nous n'avons rien trouvé. '' A dit Jasper lentement.

J'ai simplement hoché la tête. '' - Tu te rappelles quand je t'ai dit à quoi il ressemblait ? ''

'' - Oui, Isabella. '' A-t-il dit avec impatience. '' - Des cheveux noirs et des yeux rouges. Tu ne nous as pas donné grand-chose pour pouvoir commencer des recherches. ''

'' - C'est vrai. '' Ai-je répondu en baissant les yeux. C'était plus difficile que je l'avais pensé.

'' - Il n'arrêtait pas non plus de me toucher... '' Je me suis tue.

'' - Que diable veux-tu dire par te toucher, Isabella ? '' A crié Jasper avec indignation, me forçant à regarder dans ses yeux noirs.

'' - Je veux dire qu'il s'obstinait à m'appeler un bouclier mental et continuait à garder ma main dans la sienne comme s'il essayait d'obtenir une lecture de moi. '' J'ai répondu. '' - Je n'avais pas réalisé que c'était le pouvoir d'Aro. '' Ai-je dit si doucement que c'est un miracle s'il m'a entendue. '' - Je ne savais pas pour quelle raison Aro continuait à me toucher pendant les moments où il était avec moi. Il essayait de voir à l'intérieur de mon esprit. ''

Il a fallu à Jasper une seconde avant qu'il ne se retrouve debout en face de moi, me levant du lit en me tirant par les bras. J'ai grimacé à l'emprise qu'il avait sur moi. Cela allait probablement laisser une ecchymose.

'' - De quoi diable parles-tu, Isabella ? '' A murmuré Jasper, du venin dans chacune de ses paroles.

Pourquoi diable s'énervait-il à ce sujet ? Je n'avais pas demandé cette merde, il n'avait pas besoin d'être en colère contre moi.

'' - Je veux dire que ton bon copain Aro est celui qui m'a enlevée, putain. '' Ai-je dit sèchement. '' - Je veux dire que le voir en Italie et me rendre compte qu'il était le chef de votre monde m'a terriblement choquée. Je veux dire que ton soi-disant _vieil ami _veut me violer et faire de moi sa putain de compagne. '' J'étais tellement furieuse que je tremblais et les larmes ont commencé à couler aux coins de mes yeux. Je savais que j'avais probablement franchi simplement les limites, mais cela devait cesser, même si réellement tout ce qu'Aro avait dit était vrai et qu'il n'y avait réellement rien que Jasper puisse faire ?

Je m'attendais à la colère de Jasper, à sa fureur et son animosité. Je ne m'attendais pas à être tirée contre sa poitrine dans une étreinte écrasante tandis que Jasper me murmurait des paroles d'encouragement à l'oreille.

J'ai senti que je commençais à me calmer et je savais que Jasper m'aidait. '' - Seigneur, Isabella. '' A-t-il dit doucement '' - Pourquoi n'as-tu pas dit quoi que ce soit pendant que nous étions là-bas ? Je l'aurais tué et tout cela serait derrière nous après que je m'en sois occupé à l'heure qu'il est. '' A-t-il dit en se forçant au calme. Je savais qu'il essayait de rester calme à cause de moi.

'' - Tu m'as dit dans l'avion que toi seul contre sa garde, tu n'avais pas une chance, et tu n'avais pas apporté ta garde avec toi. Je ne voulais pas qu'il t'arrive du mal. '' Ai-je dit contre sa poitrine. Je l'ai entendu grogner avant qu'il ne me force à le regarder. Encore une fois.

'' - Tu as donc gardé ce secret pour toi ? Tu t'es mise sciemment encore plus en danger en ne me disant rien ? '' Il a grogné. Ouaip. Il était furieux.

J'ai rougi et j'ai hoché légèrement la tête. Pourquoi avais-je l'impression que nous allions bientôt faire un trajet jusqu'à son bureau ?

Il a pris quelques respirations profondes, pourquoi ? Je ne savais pas, avant de prendre ma main et marcher à mon rythme, mais avec détermination vers la porte. Il nous a conduits dans le couloir et bien sûr, nous sommes arrivés à la porte de son bureau. Il l'a poussée avec tant de force qu'elle a percuté le mur et que la charnière supérieure s'est rompue. Génial. C'était ce qui allait arriver à mon cul.

Jasper m'a conduite à l'un des fauteuils en cuir et m'a fait signe de prendre un siège, avant de retourner à son bureau. '' - Peter. '' A-t-il dit.

Deux secondes plus tard, Peter s'est montré avec un regard meurtrier sur le visage. '' - Oui, Major ? '' Il a demandé.

'' - Rassemble la garde. Je veux que tout le monde soit là dans cinq minutes pour une réunion d'urgence. Nous avons besoin d'élaborer un plan. '' A-t-il dit en faisant les cent pas derrière son bureau.

Cela étant dit, Peter a disparu. Je détestais voir Jasper aussi stressé que cela, sachant que c'était de ma faute. J'avais fait ce que je pensais être le mieux. Je ne savais même pas si j'allais pouvoir le lui dire, mais j'étais heureuse de l'avoir fait. Dans un sens, j'étais même heureuse que ce soit sa réaction. Cela signifiait qu'Aro avait eu tort, Jasper allait se battre pour moi. Il n'allait tout simplement pas laisser Aro m'enlever.

'' - Isabella, comment as-tu même pu douter de mon amour pour toi, je ne sais pas. Je pensais que je m'étais bien fait comprendre et que tu savais à quel point tu comptais pour moi. '' A-t-il dit doucement. Il semblait presque triste. '' - Je suis heureux que tu me l'aies dit, ne te sens donc pas coupable. Toutefois, je suis extrêmement contrarié que tu aies ressenti le besoin de me cacher cela et je vais m'occuper de cela ce soir. Attends-moi ici, je suis trop furieux pour y faire face en ce moment, mais je serai bientôt de retour. En attendant, pense sérieusement à ce sujet. '' Sur ce, il a quitté la pièce tout aussi tranquillement que Peter l'avait fait.

Pour la première fois depuis que j'étais ici, j'ai posé ma tête dans mes mains et j'ai pleuré. J'ai pleuré parce que j'aurai dû savoir que Jasper ne savait pas que c'était Aro qui était derrière cela et qu'il ne laisserait jamais rien m'arriver. Je ne doutais pas de son amour pour moi, comme il le supposait, je doutais qu'il ait le pouvoir de me protéger d'Aro si celui-ci me voulait vraiment. À présent, évidemment, je pouvais voir que ce n'était pas le cas.

Je souhaitais seulement qu'en parlant à Jasper, je n'avais pas signé son arrêt de mort. J'ai finalement commencé à me calmer quand j'ai remarqué l'heure. Jasper était parti depuis trente minutes à présent. Je finissais à peine cette pensée que la porte s'est ouverte et Jasper est entré. Il semblait toujours agité, mais au moins, il avait l'air également plus calme.

Il s'est approché et s'est agenouillé devant moi en me tirant dans une autre étreinte. J'ai passé mes bras autour de son cou et j'ai respiré son doux parfum. '' - Je suis réellement désolée. '' Ai-je murmuré dans son oreille, alors qu'il frottait des cercles apaisants sur mon dos.

'' - Tu vas être punie, Chérie. '' A-t-il dit doucement. '' - Tu n'aurais pas dû me cacher cela. C'était quelque chose de vraiment stupide, tu aurais pu être blessée ou pire. ''

'' - Je le sais, Jasper et je comprends. '' Je lui ai répondu docilement. Je l'ai embrassé sur la joue, puis il s'est levé et s'est dirigé vers son siège.

'' - Isabella, tu sais quoi faire. '' A-t-il dit en me regardant. J'ai hoché la tête et je me suis dirigée vers lui pour me tenir en face de lui.

'' - Pourquoi es-tu ici, Isabella ? '' Il a demandé.

'' - Parce que j'ai gardé ce grand secret de toi au lieu de te le dire, peu importe les circonstances. En faisant cela, je me suis mise encore plus en danger. '' J'ai chuchoté. Sans qu'il ait besoin de le faire, je me suis couchée sur ses genoux et j'ai saisi le bras de son fauteuil.

SMACK. '' - Un. ''

SMACK. '' - Deux. ''

Il a porté sa main sur mon pauvre cul à maintes reprises, mais je savais que je l'avais mérité. Après quinze coups sur mon cul, il s'est arrêté avant de baisser mon pantalon et ma culotte. ''- Cette fois, Isabella, tu ne vas pas compter. Pendant ce temps, je veux que tu réfléchisses à pourquoi tu as eu tort et je veux que tu penses à mon amour pour toi. Je ne me soucie pas de savoir à quels souvenirs tu penses , mais je veux que tu essayes de penser à un moment où tu as senti que je ne t'aimais pas. '' Il a dit.

'' - Oui, Monsieur. '' Ai-je dit en pensant à la première fois où je l'avais vu dans ma salle à manger.

Je l'ai senti continuer à me donner des coups sur les fesses et les jambes. Il allait tellement vite que même si j'avais voulu compter, je n'en aurai pas été capable. C'était vraiment difficile de penser à autre chose qu'aux coups sur mes fesses cependant. Les larmes ont commencé à couler sur mon visage quand j'ai pensé à l'époque où j'avais été dans cette position pour la première fois, le jour où il m'avait donné son règlement. Même alors, je savais au fond de moi qu'il faisait cela pour moi.

Je n'avais peut-être pas réalisé qu'il m'aimait à l'époque, mais aujourd'hui, je savais qu'il faisait cela parce qu'il m'aimait, autrement, il n'aurait même pas perdu son temps à essayer de le faire. J'ai pensé à toutes nos sorties dans les magasins, au fait qu'il m'avait laissée retourner à l'école, il m'avait présentée Charlotte qui était à présent une autre sœur pour moi. Tout ce qu'il avait fait, il l'avait fait avec mes meilleurs intérêts à cœur.

À présent, mes fesses palpitaient et je savais que cela prendrait un moment avant que je ne sois en mesure de m'asseoir à nouveau confortablement. Je n'étais pas capable de dire combien de coups il m'avait donné cependant. Cela aurait pu être dix coups comme cela aurait pu être cinquante.

Je l'ai senti frotter mon cul brûlant avec sa main froide pendant que je sanglotais contre sa jambe. Même maintenant, après ma punition, il me laissait le temps de bien réfléchir à tout cela et il ne m'a jamais bousculée pour aller plus vite. Il savait que j'avais besoin de temps supplémentaire pour me ressaisir. Je me suis lentement assise et j'ai enfoui mon visage dans le creux de son cou.

'' - He bien, Chérie, as-tu réussi à penser à un moment où tu ne t'es pas sentie aimée par moi ? '' Il a demandé doucement.

'' - Non, Monsieur. '' Je lui ai répondu. '' - Même si je ne le voyais pas à l'époque, rétrospectivement, je peux voir aujourd'hui que tout ce que tu as fait, tu l'as toujours fait avec mes meilleurs intérêts à cœur. '' J'ai reniflé et je me suis assise pour le regarder dans les yeux.

'' - Je te remercie, Major. '' Ai-je dit avant d'appuyer mes lèvres sur les siennes. Il a poussé avidement sa langue dans ma bouche et je l'ai aspirée avec avidité. Cela faisait trop longtemps. J'ai gémi dans sa bouche quand j'ai senti sa bite durcie se presser contre mon dos.

Brusquement, je me suis retrouvée dans les bras de Jasper alors qu'il courait vers notre chambre.

* * *

**Bonne semaine à tous.**


	27. Chapitre 27

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

**L'histoire appartient à Beneath The Vagrant Alpha, elle est parue sous le titre : '' Never Knew It Could Be Like This '' lien sur mon profil. **

**Lyylla est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

**Chapitre vingt-sept : Rétablir la confiance.**

**POV Jasper**

'' - Je suis certain que vous êtes tous bien conscients à présent qu'Aro était responsable de l'enlèvement de ma compagne et de celle de Peter. '' J'ai fait les cent pas devant mes gardes à plusieurs reprises. J'ai levé les yeux pour voir la fureur dans leur regard tandis que certains hochaient la tête. Bien. Je projetais un soupçon de ma colère sur eux pour ajouter un peu plus de carburant sur le feu. J'avais besoin qu'ils soient aussi furieux et haineux que possibles lorsque nous attaquerions.

'' - Je ne le savais pas avant aujourd'hui sinon je me serais occupé de cela pendant que nous étions en Italie. '' J'ai continué. '' - Mais maintenant, nous avons besoin de trouver un plan. Nous allons faire tomber les frères. Je ne sais pas si Marcus et Caius ont participé à cela ou pas, mais je ne suis pas prêt à prendre de risques, de sorte qu'ils auront le même sort qu'Aro. '' Je me suis arrêté pour laisser mes paroles pénétrer leurs esprits. Ils avaient besoin de savoir à quel point j'étais sérieux. Nous allions renverser les Volturi.

'' Major. '' A déclaré Peter à côté de moi. '' - Cela va prendre un peu de temps à tout planifier. Tu vas devoir être patient pour l'instant. Cela pourrait prendre une semaine ou deux au mieux pour tout prévoir. Nous devons travailler intelligemment. Nous ne voulons pas perdre qui que ce soit. '' Il a dit calmement.

Je savais qu'il avait raison, mais la patience à ce stade n'était pas ma principale qualité, surtout en ce moment. Isabella serait en danger aussi longtemps qu'Aro marcherait sur cette planète. J'ai grogné, mais j'ai hoché la tête avec approbation. Il avait raison, j'avais mis trop de temps et d'efforts avec chaque membre de ma garde, je ne voulais pas perdre l'un d'entre eux. Nous devions arriver avec un plan retors et prendre toutes les précautions nécessaires.

'' - Très bien, je dois aller m'occuper de quelque chose, je veux que chacun de vous reste ici jusqu'à ce que je revienne. Nous allons faire un peu plus d'entraînement en groupe et apprendre quelques techniques différentes de combat pour apprendre à lutter contre la garde d'Aro. '' Ai-je dit avant de m'éloigner pour retourner dans mon bureau où Isabella m'attendait.

Je suis entré lentement à un rythme humain afin de pouvoir rassembler mes pensées et atténuer un peu ma colère. Mais à quoi diable avait-elle pensé ? Si elle me l'avait dit à la seconde où elle avait reconnu Aro, j'aurais pu le détruire, même si j'aurais aimé le torturer d'abord. J'admets que sa garde aurait probablement essayé de me détruire par la suite. Merde. Je suppose que cela n'aurait pas fonctionné, mais elle s'était tout de même sciemment mise en danger pour me garder en sécurité.

Ses intentions étaient bonnes, je devais l'admettre, mais je suis un vampire, bon sang. C'est moi qui la protège et non l'inverse. Non, elle devait apprendre que je ne supportais pas qu'elle garde des secrets de ce genre. Surtout si cela avait quelque chose à voir avec sa sécurité. Je n'étais même pas en colère contre elle pour avoir juré en ma présence. Je ne la blâmais pas pour cela. Je comprends désormais qu'elle avait peur, mais elle aurait dû me faire confiance...

Puis cela m'a frappé. J'étais un putain de connard. Comment avais-je raté cela ? Voilà pourquoi elle était terrifiée quand nous sommes arrivés en Italie. D'accord, sa peur avait fluctué pendant tout le voyage là-bas, mais à présent, cela prenait tout son sens.

Alors que je m'approchais de la porte, je pouvais l'entendre à l'intérieur, elle s'était un peu calmée. Je savais qu'elle était bouleversée et je pouvais sentir sa culpabilité. À cet instant, je ne voulais rien de plus que l'avoir dans mes bras. Je devais la tenir, même si c'était seulement pour m'assurer qu'elle était bien ici, avec moi, et qu'elle allait très bien physiquement. Je devais aller de l'avant avec sa punition cependant. Mais cette fois, ce serait un peu différent.

Elle n'avait même pas hésité à se pencher sur mes genoux, je pouvais sentir qu'elle avait accepté son sort et qu'elle savait que cela devait être fait. J'étais extrêmement fier des progrès que nous avions faits en une aussi petite quantité de temps. Nous avions également traversé l'enfer et étions de nouveau ensemble, mais elle avait besoin de réaliser que je serai toujours à ses côtés. J'espérais qu'après cela elle allait commencer à accepter le fait que j'étais son protecteur et que je prendrai soin d'elle.

Alors qu'elle se souvenait de notre temps ensemble, la seule chose que je sentais venir d'elle était l'amour. Je ne sais pas à quels souvenirs elle pensait, mais cela fonctionnait. Elle voyait que mon amour pour elle était inconditionnel. J'ai allégé les coups sur ses fesses, mais je ne crois pas qu'elle l'ait même remarqué. Quand j'ai senti sa soudaine révélation, j'ai arrêté de fesser son cul d'un rouge lumineux et j'ai commencé à frotter ma main sur la rougeur.

Quand elle a pressé ses lèvres sur les miennes, j'ai senti pointer sa convoitise et j'ai su qu'elle avait besoin de moi autant que j'avais besoin d'elle en cet instant. Nous allions simplement devoir être moins rudes cette fois-ci. Je l'ai portée dans mes bras comme une mariée avant de courir jusqu'à notre chambre et je l'ai posée doucement sur le lit. Elle a écarté ses jambes pour moi et je me suis placé entre elles avant d'écraser mes lèvres contre les siennes.

J'ai plongé ma langue dans sa bouche et je l'ai sentie envelopper sa langue autour de la mienne, me faisant gémir. J'ai passé un bras autour de sa taille et j'ai tiré sa partie inférieure vers moi pour lui faire sentir mon érection douloureusement tendue.

'' - Major, s'il te plaît, j'ai besoin de toi. '' Elle a gémi.

'' - De quoi as-tu besoin, Chérie ? '' Ai-je demandé en mordillant le lobe de son oreille avant de le sucer doucement.

'' - Toi. En moi. S'il te plaît. '' Elle a prié. Dieu, j'aimais quand elle me suppliait. Il a fallu chaque parcelle du contrôle que j'avais en moi pour ne pas lui céder. Pas encore. J'avais prévu autre chose pour commencer. Une nouvelle leçon. J'ai reculé à contrecœur et j'ai regardé dans ses profonds yeux brun chocolat. Je l'ai relevée avec moi afin que nous soyons tous les deux assis. '' - Pas encore, Isabella. Je veux faire quelque chose avec toi, pour commencer. Une nouvelle leçon pour toi. Une leçon de confiance. '' Je lui ai dit avant de lui donner un baiser sur le front.

Elle m'a regardé d'un air interrogateur et j'ai senti son hésitation et sa déception. J'ai ri alors que je sortais du lit. '' - Bientôt, Chérie, je te promets que tu n'iras pas dormir sans avoir d'abord été satisfaite. '' Je lui ai promis.

J'étais debout au-dessus d'elle et j'ai regardé cette femme parfaite qui était la mienne. Il n'y avait rien que je n'aimais pas à son sujet. '' - Isabella. '' Ai-je dit doucement. '' - Roule-toi sur le ventre en mettant tes bras au-dessus de ta tête. ''

Je me suis dirigé vers la commode pendant que je l'entendais se déplacer dans la bonne position. Je me suis retourné et je l'ai vue me regarder. J'ai sorti un foulard de soie et je me suis dirigé vers elle. '' - Je vais te bander les yeux. '' Je lui ai dit.

Elle a hoché la tête et j'ai enveloppé le foulard autour de ses yeux avant de l'attacher à l'arrière de sa tête. Je l'ai tirée en arrière jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit en position assise et je lui ai lentement enlevé sa chemise. Puis j'ai avancé mes bras derrière elle et j'ai détaché son soutien-gorge. À la seconde où il a quitté sa peau, j'ai vu ses mamelons se redresser quand l'air frais les a frappés. '' - Ceci est une question de confiance, Isabella. Je veux que tu me fasses suffisamment confiance pour savoir que je ne te blesserai pas. Je veux que tu me fasses suffisamment confiance pour que je sache quand tu en auras assez. '' Je lui ai dit alors que je la reposais sur le lit afin de retirer son pantalon et sa culotte. '' - Je t'aime et après ce soir, tu ne douteras pas de moi à nouveau. En ne me parlant pas d'Aro, tu m'as montré que tu n'avais pas entièrement confiance en moi et comment pourrais-tu aimer quelqu'un en qui tu n'aurais pas confiance ? ''

J'ai senti sa culpabilité s'écraser sur moi et je savais qu'elle était sur le point de pleurer. '' - Pas de larmes, Isabella. '' Ai-je dit en plaçant doucement un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres, la prenant au dépourvu. '' - Ceci est tout autant pour toi que pour moi. ''

Je me suis penché vers elle et j'ai fait le tour de son mamelon avec ma langue. Seigneur, elle avait tellement bon goût. Je l'ai sucé pendant quelques secondes avant de m'écarter, provoquant un autre gémissement de la part d'Isabella. J'ai saisi ses mains dans les miennes et je les ai rapidement attachées à la tête de lit. Puis je me suis attaqué à ses pieds que j'ai également rapidement attachés afin qu'elle soit étalée sur le ventre et j'ai eu une vue complète de tout ce qu'elle avait à offrir.

Sa peau crémeuse était blanche à l'exception du rouge vif qui se détachait sur ses fesses et sur l'arrière de ses cuisses. J'allais devoir éviter cette zone ce soir, malheureusement. Beaucoup de ce qui allait se passer ce soir était ce que je tenais à appeler _une baise mentale_. J'allais foutrement jouer avec son esprit pour lui faire voir mon point de vue.

Je suis retourné à la commode en faisant volontairement du bruit pour qu'elle puisse m'entendre. J'ai commencé à déplacer des choses à l'intérieur du tiroir et j'ai pu sentir sa curiosité mêlée d'une pointe de peur. Sa peur de l'inconnu.

J'ai finalement sorti une plume et j'ai touché doucement son postérieur. Isabella a sursauté, mais s'est détendue alors que la chair de poule explosait partout sur son corps. J'ai traîné la plume contre ses fesses et jusqu'au milieu de son dos. '' - Qu'est-ce que tu sens, Isabella ? '' Je lui ai demandé.

'' - Quel que soit ce que tu utilises, cela chatouille, Major, mais c'est agréable. '' Elle a soufflé.

'' - Et comment te sens-tu ? '' Ai-je murmuré à son oreille.

'' - Je me sens... bien. '' Elle a fait une pause et j'ai continué à faire glisser la plume à travers son corps alors qu'elle rassemblait ses esprits. Je savais comment elle se sentait, mais je voulais qu'elle me le dise à haute voix.

'' - J'ai toujours un peu peur. '' Elle a admis.

'' - C'est facile d'avoir peur quand tu ne peux pas voir ce que je vais te faire. '' Je lui ai répondu facilement.

J'ai posé la plume et j'ai saisi une lime à ongles en métal. J'allais devoir surveiller de près ses émotions. Si elle commençait à paniquer, j'allais devoir arrêter jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit de nouveau prête.

'' - Je peux te donner du plaisir et je peux te faire ressentir de la douleur. '' Je lui ai dit doucement. '' - Tout ce que je te donne est pour toi, cependant. Tout ce que je fais c'est avec toi à l'esprit. La seule douleur que tu ressentiras jamais venant de moi sera une punition, et même alors, ce sera pour ton propre bien. ''

J'ai traîné la pointe de la lime sur son dos doucement. Pas suffisamment fort pour la couper ou griffer sa chair, mais suffisamment pour lui faire sentir sa netteté. '' - Même avec ce couteau, je pourrais te donner du plaisir. '' Je lui ai dit. J'ai immédiatement senti se raidir tout son corps et j'ai senti sa peur atteindre des niveaux records. J'ai écarté la lime loin de sa peau, mais je ne lui ai pas envoyé de vague de calme. C'était quelque chose qu'elle allait devoir faire elle-même.

'' - Isabella, souviens-toi, ceci est une question de confiance. Il est question de mettre ta confiance en moi. '' Je lui ai dit doucement. Je pouvais sentir sa peur alors qu'elle prenait une profonde respiration. Je suis retourné à la commode pendant qu'elle travaillait sur elle-même pour se calmer et j'ai sorti un pot de crème pour son postérieur.

'' - Isabella. '' Ai-je dit doucement alors que je m'asseyais à côté d'elle sur le lit. '' - Te souviens-tu de l'époque où tu as essayé d'apprendre à Charlotte comment jouer au football Américain ? '' Ai-je demandé en frottant la crème sur son cul. Elle s'est raidie au début, mais s'est ensuite détendue sous mes mains.

J'ai vu un petit sourire orner ses lèvres avant qu'elle me réponde. '' - Oui, Monsieur. Peter et toi étiez dehors pour travailler avec les nouveau-nés et il pleuvait. Nous avions donc dû rester à l'intérieur et cela nous ennuyait vraiment. ''

'' - Qu'est-il arrivé ensuite, mon chou ? '' Je lui ai demandé en continuant à la masser avec la pommade.

'' - Hé bien, nous avons créé un mini-terrain de football dans le salon et nous avons dû essayer de marquer des buts dans le camp adverse. Charlotte a promis de ne pas utiliser sa force de vampire contre moi, mais ensuite, elle est devenue très excitée et a donné un coup de pied beaucoup trop fort dans le ballon. La balle a traversé le drap et est restée bloquée dans le mur. '' A-t-elle dit avec un petit rire.

'' - Vrai, qu'avez-vous fait toutes les deux ensuite ? '' J'ai demandé.

'' - Nous avons couru comme des folles. '' Elle a répondu. '' - Charlotte était inquiète, elle avait peur que tu sois furieux, nous avons donc couru jusqu'à la cuisine pour trouver quelque chose pour boucher le nouveau trou dans le mur. Nous avons cherché, mais nous n'avons pas pu trouver quoi que ce soit qui puisse fonctionner. J'ai donc suggéré de mettre une simple couverture devant jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse appeler quelqu'un pour le réparer. ''

À ce stade, je suis descendu du lit et j'ai attrapé de nouveau la plume. '' - Continue. '' Je lui ai ordonné pendant que je faisais courir la plume le long de son estomac. Sa peau s'est couverte de nouveau de chair de poule alors qu'elle continuait à parler.

'' - Ensuite, j'ai... j'ai couru à l'étage et nous avons trouvé un peu de papier et des marqueurs et nous avons dessiné une grande image colorée d'un chat et d'une souris, le chat chassant la souris. Je les ai appelés Tom et Jerry. '' A-t-elle dit.

'' - Ensuite, nous avons pris un peu de ruban adhésif et nous sommes retournées en bas pour le mettre devant le trou. Après avoir fait cela, nous avons déplacé une des chaises en face pour le cacher. Surtout pour cacher ce que nous venions de faire pour commencer. '' A-t-elle ajouté pour finir après quelques secondes.

J'ai souri intérieurement avant de saisir la lime à ongles à nouveau. '' - Cette fois-ci, peu importe ce que tu sens ou entend, je veux que tu continues ton histoire. '' Lui ai-je dit avec fermeté.

'' - Oui, Monsieur. '' Elle a répondu avec une voix tremblante.

'' - Et qu'est-il arrivé quand Peter et moi sommes revenus et que nous vous avons vues toutes les deux assises dans le salon avec un air coupable ? '' Je lui ai demandé avant de poser la pointe de la lime contre son dos.

Son souffle est devenu haletant et sa peur est monté à nouveau pendant une seconde. '' - Souviens-toi de ton histoire, Isabella. '' Lui ai-je murmuré à l'oreille.

'' - Hé bien, t... tu as s... su immédiatement que qu... quelque chose n'allait p... pas. Tu as dit que nous avions besoin de travailler sur notre impassibilité parce que nous nous étions tout de suite trahies. Ensuite, tu as déplacé la chaise et as vu le dessin. Peter et toi avez commencé à rire. Charlotte et moi avons pensé qu'un des nouveau-nés avait ébranlé vos esprits. '' A-t-elle dit avec un petit rire.

J'ai remarqué qu'alors que je faisais courir la lime le long de sa peau, sa peur était toujours présente, mais qu'elle était très faible. Elle était perdue dans ses souvenirs. Parfait.

J'ai ri à son libellé. '' - Oui, c'était un dessin ridicule. '' Je l'ai taquinée.

Elle a soufflé avant de continuer. '' - Je pensais que tu allais être en colère contre nous. Ensuite, t... tu as demandé si nous voulions jouer à deux contre deux, mais dans un environnement mieux adapté. '' Elle a chuchoté.

J'ai fait glisser la lime à ongles contre l'os de sa joue et je l'ai sentie prendre une aspiration.

'' - Tu nous as emmenés dans la salle de j... jeu et nous avons joué au football sur la Wii. '' A-t-elle dit doucement.

'' - Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit au début de la nuit, Isabella ? Tu t'en souviens ? '' Je lui ai demandé doucement tout en continuant à traîner ma lime sur son corps.

'' - O... oui, bien sûr. Tu as d... dit que je ne devais jamais laisser ma p... peur des répercussions m'empêcher de toujours te dire la vérité. Tu as dit que même si tu devais me punir pour quelque chose que je ne t'avais pas dit, cela ne voulait pas dire que tu ne m'aimais pas. Cela voulait dire que tu m'aiderais et que je devais p... placer ma c.. confiance en toi pour savoir ce qui était le mieux pour moi. '' Elle a répondu. Ensuite elle a sursauté quand elle a brusquement compris ce que je faisais.

''- C'est vrai, Isabella. Tu m'as montré que tu n'avais pas entièrement confiance en moi, même si tu croyais que tu le faisais. J'ai compris que tu ne faisais que me protéger, ce qui est admirable, mais tout le stress et l'inquiétude que cela t'a causée était inutile. '' À cet instant, j'ai arrêté de jouer avec la lime à ongles et j'ai commencé à la délier du lit. Je l'ai assise et je lui ai ôté son bandeau. Je me suis agenouillé devant elle et j'ai levé la lime à ongles.

'' - Tu ne me faisais pas confiance au début, tu avais peur que je te blesse pour commencer. '' Je lui ai dit. '' - Mais je pense que tu commences à comprendre. C'est quelque chose que je ne peux pas te forcer à faire, Isabella. Je ne vais pas t'envoyer de la confiance factice ni du calme quand il s'agit de toi. Ceci est quelque chose que tu vas devoir comprendre par toi-même Il suffit de savoir que je serai présent à chaque étape du chemin. Il te suffit de ne RIEN me cacher à nouveau. '' J'ai grogné la dernière partie. Elle avait besoin de savoir à quel point j'étais sérieux.

Isabella a commencé à pleurer doucement avant de se jeter dans mes bras. Je pouvais sentir sa culpabilité, mais plus que tout, je sentais son amour pour moi. Je l'ai serrée fermement contre ma poitrine et je l'ai laissée pleurer sur mon épaule. Elle n'était pas là où je voulais qu'elle soit et ce qui c'était passé avec Aro l'avait réellement fait régresser, mais ensemble, nous y arriverions.

'' - Je t'aime, Major. '' A-t-elle dit.

C'était tout ce qu'il me fallait avant que je n'amène mes lèvres sur les siennes. J'ai glissé ma langue sur sa lèvre inférieure, lui demandant l'entrée. Elle a ouvert la bouche pour moi et nos langues ont lutté pour la domination. Je l'ai rapidement maîtrisée et je l'ai ramenée au lit, l'allongeant sur le dos. J'ai enlevé mon jean et j'ai écarté ses jambes avec les miennes avant de m'installer directement à son entrée.

Je l'ai regardée dans les yeux et j'ai vu ses joues striées de larmes. Je les ai essuyées avec amour avec mes pouces. '' - Maintenant, Jasper, s'il te plaît, j'ai besoin de cela. '' Elle a prié. Avec un dernier baiser sur son front, j'ai plongé en elle, restant tranquille une brève seconde alors qu'elle s'ajustait à l'intrusion.

'' - Ah, Jasper, s'il te plaît. '' Elle a gémi en poussant ses hanches pour venir à la rencontre des miennes. J'ai poussé en elle lentement pour lui permettre de tout sentir de moi en elle. Ses gémissements et grognements m'ont seulement encore plus stimulé et cela n'a pas été long avant que je ne sois prêt à jouir, sentant qu'elle se retenait pour que nous puissions jouir ensemble.

J'ai grogné dans son cou. '' - Jouis, maintenant ! '' J'ai hurlé dans son cou. J'ai senti ses murs se resserrer autour de moi, ce qui m'a poussé sur le bord avec elle, répandant ma semence au fond d'elle. Nous sommes restés couchés là pendant un moment, ses bras autour de moi alors que j'émaillais tout son visage de petits baisers.

Je pouvais sentir son épuisement et je savais que je lui en avais demandé beaucoup aujourd'hui. En sortant d'elle, j'ai roulé sur le côté, l'attirant contre ma poitrine pour la câliner. Elle a laissé échapper un bâillement d'épuisement et elle s'est endormie presque instantanément. J'ai embrassé le dessus de sa tête en lui murmurant mon amour à l'oreille.

''- Charlotte me doit toujours un nouveau ballon de football. '' Elle a marmonné juste avant de s'endormir.

J'ai ri doucement pour moi-même en la tirant plus proche de moi pour écouter le bruit des battements de son cœur.

* * *

**Bonne semaine à tous. **


	28. Chapitre 28

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

**L'histoire appartient à Beneath The Vagrant Alpha, elle est parue sous le titre : '' Never Knew It Could Be Like This '' lien sur mon profil. **

**Lyylla est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

**Chapitre vingt-huit : Parti à nouveau.**

**POV Bella**

'' - Je ne comprends pas pourquoi nous devons attendre ici pendant qu'ils vont s'occuper de tout. '' Me suis-je plainte pour ce qui semblait être la millionième fois. '' - Je veux dire, nous étions là-bas ! Nous étions celles qui ont été enlevées pour commencer, et nous n'avons aucun mot à dire ? '' Ai-je râlé.

Charlotte m'a donné un sourire amusé avant de répondre. '' - Désolée, mon chou, ce sont des choses qui arrivent. Ils considèrent qu'attaquer les Volturi est un travail d'hommes. Tu comprends, le « Je suis un homme, j'ai un pénis, tu vas m'entendre rugir » genre de chose. ''

Nous nous sommes regardées l'une l'autre pendant une brève seconde avant d'éclater de rire. Elle avait raison, cette fois. Du moins, j'imagine. Jasper et Peter étaient actuellement avec la garde pour travailler sur la stratégie à appliquer contre les Volturi, mais ils refusaient notre aide. Ce qui me faisait chier parce que je n'aimais pas être laissée hors de la boucle comme cela.

J'étais affalée sur ma chaise dans la cuisine. '' - Alors, que pouvons-nous faire ? '' J'ai demandé. '' - Je suppose que nous allons rester chez mon père pendant qu'ils seront partis, hein ? ''

'' - Je pense que oui. Je doute fortement que le Major t'emmène en Italie. '' Charlotte a répondu.

Imbécile de vampire follement surprotecteur qui me baise jusqu'à ce que je n'en puisse plus. Je savais que cela allait être un chemin difficile cependant.

'' - Y a-t-il quelque chose que tu voudrais faire aujourd'hui... autre que baiser Jasper ? '' Charlotte à demandé.

Je lui ai jeté un coup d'œil alors que je réfléchissais s'il y avait quelque chose que nous pouvions faire. Nous ne pouvions pas sortir et nous ne pouvions aller nulle part sans les gars ou un garde, ce qui voulait dire qu'il était pratiquement impossible de quitter la propriété puisque toute la garde était avec le Major. La seule façon où je serais en mesure de voir le Major était si... Oooh !

J'ai regardé Charlotte et je lui ai donné un sourire en coin. '' - Je sais exactement ce que je vais faire. '' Je lui ai dit.

'' - Oh, Seigneur. '' A-t-elle dit avec exaspération. '' - Laisse-moi en dehors de cela ''

'' - Comme si j'avais l'intention de t'impliquer dans ce que j'ai prévu. '' Ai-je ricané. '' - Je vais aller prendre une douche. '' Lui ai-je dit avec un sourire malicieux.

'' - Vraiment, Bella ? Tu vas essayer de séduire le Major en étant à l'intérieur ? '' Elle a demandé en riant.

J'ai simplement souri avant de me lever pour me rendre dans notre chambre. Cela allait fonctionner. Et quand cela le ferait, Jasper allait se joindre à moi, du moins, pour un petit moment. Je suis entrée dans la chambre et j'ai commencé à enlever mes vêtements. Je devais commencer à penser au sexe si je devais envoyer suffisamment de désir à Jasper pour le faire venir ici rapidement.

Avec seulement mon soutien-gorge et ma culotte, je me suis tournée vers la douche et je me suis regardée dans le miroir en attendant que l'eau devienne chaude. _Les ecchymoses sur mes bras et mes jambes avaient pratiquement disparu à présent_, ai-je pensé avec un sourire triste. J'aimais réellement voir des ecchymoses sur moi. Pas dans le genre de la petite amie frappée, mais plutôt pour voir ses empreintes sur mes hanches après qu'il m'ait attrapée par-derrière avant de se pousser rudement en moi ou de voir un bleu sur mon dos parce qu'il m'avait prise contre la porte. Ce genre de chose. Bizarrement, je trouvais cela... sexy.

En secouant la tête, je me suis tournée vers la douche et j'y suis entrée. J'ai regardé tout le carrelage mural et j'ai réalisé que je ne connaissais pas la moindre chose sur la séduction. Surtout quand vous essayez de séduire quelqu'un qui n'était même pas dans la pièce. Comment diable étais-je censée faire ?

J'ai pris une profonde inspiration par le nez et j'ai fermé les yeux. Cela ne devait pas être aussi difficile, j'avais seulement besoin de penser à des choses qui me rendaient complètement folles et peut-être m'aider un peu moi-même. J'ai pensé à ses souvenirs de nos moments ensemble tout en faisant glisser mes mains sur les côtés de mes seins.

Les souvenirs ont commencé à envahir mon esprit, des moments passés dans cette salle de bain seule avec Jasper me revendiquant comme la sienne.

_* Il était perché sur le bord du jacuzzi et m'attirait à lui, se glissant en moi d'un seul mouvement rapide. Puis me faisant glisser de haut en bas de sa queue sans me donner le temps de m'ajuster à sa taille, ce qui rendait cela d'autant plus incroyable. _

_'' - Tu es à moi, Isabella. Tu m'appartiens. '' A-t-il grogné._

_'' - Oui, Jasper. Pour l'éternité. '' Ai-je gémi en réponse. _

J'ai gémi bruyamment alors que je faisais glisser mes doigts vers mon ouverture. J'ai essayé de me rappeler comment Jasper travaillait ses doigts en moi afin de pouvoir le copier.

_* Nous étions allongés sur le lit et il était installé entre mes jambes, son visage près de ma chatte, inhalant mon parfum qui le rendait fou, disait-il. Il a levé lentement ses doigts et m'a ouverte pour lui avant d'y glisser un doigt aussi loin qu'il pouvait aller. J'ai arqué mon dos, me soulevant du lit et j'ai poussé mes hanches vers sa main. Il a continué à faire glisser son doigt en moi à un rythme lent, avant d'ajouter un second doigt, pour m'étirer. J'ai gémi alors qu'il accélérait, ses doigts travaillant leur magie pour me pousser à l'orgasme. _

_'' - Tu es une bonne fille, Isabella. '' M'a-t-il complimentée. _

J'ai amené lentement le bout de mon doigt vers le bord de mon ouverture avant de l'y pousser. Cela semblait étrange, mais bon en même temps. Tandis que ma main droite jouait avec mon mamelon, le faisant rouler entre mes doigts, ma main gauche continuait à pomper un doigt dans et hors de moi pendant que je pensais aux mains de Jasper sur moi.

Je n'ai pas pu empêcher un petit gémissement de s'échapper de mes lèvres juste avant que la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrait brusquement, frappant le mur avec un craquement. Mes yeux se sont ouverts et j'ai sursauté. Avant d'avoir même la chance de prendre une grande respiration, Jasper se tenait en face de moi, dans toute sa glorieuse nudité, l'eau tombant en cascade sur moi et l'éclaboussant au passage.

'' - Seigneur, Isabella, as-tu la moindre idée de ce que tu fais ? '' A-t-il murmuré devant moi, me tirant brusquement contre lui avant de poser ses lèvres sur les miennes. Il a poussé sa langue dans ma bouche alors que j'enroulais mes bras autour de son cou, plaquant mon corps encore plus près de lui. _Donc, mon plan avait fonctionné_, ai-je pensé triomphalement alors qu'il aspirait ma langue dans sa bouche.

J'ai gémi et j'ai poussé mon bas-ventre contre lui tout en poussant mon ventre contre son érection.

'' - Jasper. '' Ai-je soufflé, brisant notre baiser. '' - Je te veux à l'intérieur de moi maintenant. ''

J'avais à peine fini ma phrase qu'il m'a retournée et a changé de place avec moi afin d'être sous l'eau. '' - Attrape tes chevilles. '' A-t-il ordonné.

J'ai rapidement obéi et désormais, mon cul était étalé devant lui. Il a saisi mes hanches fermement avant de placer sa bite à mon entrée. Il s'est frotté le long de mon ouverture à quelques reprises avant de se pousser en moi. S'il ne m'avait pas tenue fermement, je serais tombée sur la tête.

'' - Putain, Jasper, oui ! '' J'ai crié. Cette position le faisait aller encore plus profondément en moi. Après plusieurs poussés rapides, il a glissé sa main vers mon clitoris et il s'est mis à le frotter doucement. Je me suis poussée vers lui et il a grogné.

Il a travaillé plus rapidement sur mon clitoris et je sentais que j'étais prête à me laisser aller.

'' - Jasper, je vais venir. '' Ai-je haleté.

'' - Jouis, maintenant ! '' Il a demandé brutalement.

C'était tout ce qu'il me fallait, je me suis immédiatement sentie me resserrer autour de lui. Il a continué à travailler sur mon clitoris, me jetant sur le bord une seconde fois et me faisant crier. Brusquement, il a retiré sa main, sortant de moi avant de me coincer contre le mur avant de revenir en moi pour me pilonner.

Je me suis poussée sur sa queue en gémissant à cette nouvelle position.

'' - Meeerde ! '' Ai-je gémi dans son cou.

J'ai levé la tête et j'ai aspiré le lobe de son oreille dans ma bouche, suçant sa partie inférieure.

'' - Merde, Isabella. '' A-t-il dit juste avant de sentir sa semence froide se déverser en moi. Il a pompé pendant encore quelque temps avant de cesser complètement. J'ai soupiré de contentement alors que je reposais ma tête sur son épaule. Je l'ai senti se retirer lentement de moi et me remettre sur mes pieds avant de couper l'eau et sortir.

Je l'ai regardé alors qu'il saisissait une serviette pour se sécher avant d'en prendre une autre et se tourner vers moi. Je suis sortie et il l'a enveloppée autour de moi avant de me ramasser comme une mariée et me conduire au lit.

Il m'a posée sur le lit avant de se coucher à côté de moi alors qu'il me regardait dans les yeux. '' - Non pas que je me plaigne, Chérie, mais puis-je demander ce qui a provoqué cela ? '' Il a demandé avant de placer un baiser sur mon front.

Je ne pouvais rien lui cacher. Même s'il n'avait pas été un empathe, il aurait su que j'avais d'autres raisons.

'' - Je ne vais pas présenter d'excuses, Major, j'avais besoin de toi et cela a été la seule façon à laquelle j'ai pensé qui te ferait venir à moi. '' Je lui ai dit, le poussant sur le dos, de sorte que j'étais couchée sur lui, regardant son visage. Je devais être aussi proche de lui que je le pouvais.

'' - C'est seulement parce que je sais que tu vas retourner en Italie dans peu de temps et je suppose que tu ne vas pas m'emmener avec toi. Ai-je raison ? '' Je lui ai demandé.

Il a plissé les yeux une fraction de seconde. '' - Évidemment que tu ne vas pas retourner là-bas. '' Il a sifflé.

J'ai soupiré d'un air vaincu. '' - Hé bien, je veux simplement passer du temps avec toi avant que tu ne doives partir. '' Ai-je dit en regardant mon Dieu de la Guerre avant de laisser tomber mes lèvres sur les siennes. Jasper a ouvert la bouche pour moi et m'a laissée le dominer par ce baiser avant de nous faire rouler afin de se retrouver au-dessus de moi.

* * *

'' - Major, tu es sûr ? '' Ai-je demandé en essayant de ne pas pleurer. Il m'avait informée qu'il allait partir pour l'Italie dans la matinée. Et si quelque chose se passait mal ? Non, je ne devais pas penser de cette façon, je devais rester positive.

'' - Oui, mon chou. '' A-t-il répondu en embrassant le dessus de ma tête. '' - Aro ne marchera pas sur cette terre pendant beaucoup plus longtemps. Nous pourrons continuer à vivre notre vie. ''

Je suppose que c'était quelque chose qui pouvait nous rendre heureux. À présent que Jasper savait qui était après moi, il nous avait permis, à Char et moi, de retourner au lycée pendant qu'il serait parti.

'' - Nous serons de retour demain soir, au plus tard. '' A-t-il promis, en prenant mon sac pour la nuit et le jeter sur le siège arrière de la Mercedes.

Char m'a jeté un regard compatissant en grimpant sur le siège arrière. J'ai soupiré et je suis montée derrière elle. Cela faisait trois jours et je n'avais toujours pas réussi à convaincre Jasper de m'emmener avec lui.

**~Flashback~ **

_'' - Merde, Isabella ! Pour l'amour de... Je veux que tu ailles dans notre chambre, dans ta position et nue sur le sol. Il est temps d'arrêter ces conneries ! '' A grogné Jasper. Je l'avais finalement fait. J'avais réussi à vraiment le faire chier. _

_Merde. Je ne voulais pas le faire chier, mais je pouvais comprendre pourquoi j'avais réussi à lui taper sur les nerfs. Je ne voulais tout simplement pas être laissée derrière. J'ai marché tristement vers notre chambre et j'ai commencé à me dépouiller de mes vêtements. Au moins, l'aspect positif de cela, c'était qu'il ne m'avait pas demandé d'aller dans son bureau. Il semblait donc que j'avais échappé à une punition. _

_Une fois dépouillée de mes vêtements, je me suis agenouillée sur le sol et j'ai attendu le Major. J'ai entendu la porte se refermer et j'ai levé les yeux, ne voulant pas me mettre à pleurer. _

_'' - Isabella. '' A-t-il dit avec un calme forcé dans la voix. '' - Je te l'ai expliqué auparavant, Chérie, tu ne peux pas nous accompagner en Italie. Cela va être trop dangereux. Je te promets que je vais revenir, ma chérie, tes craintes sont irrationnelles. Je suis le putain de Dieu de la Guerre. '' A-t- il grogné en me tournant autour. _

_'' - Je suis désolée, Maître. '' Ai-je murmuré. '' - Je suis simplement inquiète pour toi et je ne veux pas être séparée de toi. '' J'ai senti une larme couler sur ma joue et je l'ai hâtivement essuyé. Je ne pleurerai pas. _

_Je savais pourquoi il faisait cela. Je n'aurais pas dû l'interroger à plusieurs reprises pour lui demander de m'emmener avec lui en Italie. Cela lui a fait croire que je ne faisais pas confiance à son jugement pour savoir ce qui était le mieux pour moi. Il veillait simplement sur moi. J'ai senti d'autres larmes tomber sur mes joues et je les ai rapidement essuyées pour essayer de les faire disparaître. _

_Jasper m'a pris dans ses bras pour m'asseoir sur ses genoux alors qu'il s'installait à l'extrémité du lit. '' - Isabella, regarde-moi, Chérie. '' Il a demandé. _

_Je l'ai regardé dans les yeux et je n'y ai vu que de l'amour et de l'inquiétude. _

_'' - Je sais que tu es désolée et c'est parfait. Mais si tu me le demandes encore une fois, je vais te mettre sur mes genoux. C'est compris ? '' A-t-il demandé avec fermeté. _

_'' - Oui, Major. '' Ai-je murmuré en enfouissant mon visage dans le creux de son cou._

**~Fin du flashback~**

Charlotte a saisi ma main alors que Jasper et Peter nous conduisaient à mon ancienne maison. Ce serait agréable de revoir ma mère à nouveau cependant. '' - Tu sais, Char, nous pourrions peut-être aller à Port Angeles demain et aller voir si nous pouvons nous faire inscrire sur la liste des dix personnes ayant été le plus souvent en prison. '' J'ai suggéré.

'' - Absolument pas ! '' Jasper et Peter ont grogné en même temps.

J'ai commencé à éclater de rire, bientôt rejoint par Char. J'ai même vu Jasper lâcher un petit sourire à cela. Avant que j'y sois prête, nous sommes arrivés chez Carlisle et Esmé et je disais au revoir à Jasper. Je lui ai fait signe alors que la voiture s'éloignait et Charlotte a enveloppé son bras autour de ma taille.

'' - Cela va aller, Bella. Ils seront de retour dans quarante-huit heures, tu verras. '' A-t-elle dit, nous faisant entrer dans la maison. Nous sommes allées à l'étage après avoir dit bonne nuit à Esmé et je me suis allongée sur le lit. Heureusement que nous étions le week-end, nous avions toute la journée de demain pour continuer à nous amuser d'une façon ou d'une autre.

C'est Charlotte, en passant ses doigts dans mes cheveux, qui m'a finalement fait sombrer dans un sommeil agité.

* * *

'' - Oh, allez Bella, nous n'avons pas été seules depuis des semaines à présent ! '' S'est exclamée Charlotte. Elle essayait de me convaincre d'aller faire les magasins à Port-Angeles.

'' - Je crois que tu devrais y aller, Bella. Cela va être amusant et cela va nous tenir occupées jusqu'à ce que Jasper revienne.'' A dit Esmé. Elles s'étaient liguées contre moi. '' - Que diriez-vous si nous y allions tous ? '' A-t-elle suggéré.

Je suppose que si Esmé y allait, ce serait bien. Je n'étais pas allée dans les magasins avec elle depuis que j'étais petite.

'' - D'accord. '' Ai-je dit en cédant.

* * *

'' - Ohhh, Bella, tu dois prendre cela ! '' Char a couiné en tenant une robe de soirée vert sombre. J'ai regardé la robe puis elle de nouveau. Faisait-elle une blague ? J'ai tendu la main et j'ai soulevé l'étiquette du prix.

'' - Char, et d'une, où diable suis-je censée porter quelque chose comme cela ? Et deux, cette robe coûte deux mille putains de dollars. Jasper m'a donné une limite sur la carte de crédit, tu t'en souviens ? '' Ce n'était pas comme si la limite s'appliquait réellement à moi cependant. Je n'avais jamais utilisé la foutue chose. Après que Carlisle ait dû payer les amendes pour sortir nos culs de prison et récupérer sa voiture, puis ensuite, avec le magasin de bonbons, Jasper avait pensé que j'avais dépensé suffisamment d'argent, donc désormais, je ne pouvais pas dépenser plus de mille dollars toutes les deux semaines.

Et comme il me donnait tout ce dont je pouvais avoir besoin, le plafond ne s'appliquait donc pas réellement à moi de toute façon. Par contre, Alice aurait paniqué si Edward lui avait jamais donné un plafond à ne pas dépasser. Là encore, elle ne s'en serait probablement pas tenue à la limite, peu importe ce qu'auraient été les conséquences.

'' - Oh, d'accord. '' A-t-elle dit en reposant la robe sur le portant.

J'ai levé les yeux et j'ai continué à marcher tandis que Charlotte marmonnait quelque chose qui ressemblait à « Les règles sont faites pour être brisées ». J'ai grogné, mais je n'ai pas répondu. Bien sûr qu'elles pouvaient être brisées, mais seulement s'il y avait le cul de quelqu'un d'autre sur la ligne.

Je suis passée devant les grands magasins quand une boutique sombre avec des lumières vertes et oranges a attiré mon attention.

'' - Maman, Charlotte !Nous devons aller là. '' Ai-je dit avec enthousiasme. Il y avait une putain de lueur sur le terrain de mini-golf. Qui n'aimerait pas cela ?

Elles ont ri mais sont entrées derrière moi et j'ai payé pour une partie pour nous trois. Je n'avais jamais fait cela auparavant. J'espérais que Charlotte pourrait contenir son enthousiasme et ne briserait pas le putter en deux ou quelque chose comme ça.

Je voulais réellement appeler ou envoyer un texto Jasper, faire quelque chose, mais il m'avait dit qu'il n'allait pas répondre de toute façon et je ne voulais pas le distraire dans ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire.

'' - Bella, ils vont bien. '' Charlotte a chuchoté dans mon oreille avant de poser un rapide baiser sur ma joue. J'ai essayé de lui rendre son sourire. '' - J'imagine. '' Ai-je murmuré avant de saisir le putter qu'elle me tendait.

Alors que nous étions alignées devant le premier obstacle, je me suis tournée pour donner à Char un regard diabolique. '' - Char, s'il te plaît, ne joue pas le vampire avec moi et ne frappe pas la balle de manière à lui faire traverser trois grands magasins différents ou quelque chose comme cela, d'accord ? ''

Je l'ai vue me tirer la langue avant de se tourner pour s'aligner sur mon tir.

Vingt minutes plus tard, Esmé nous avait botté le cul à toutes les deux à ce jeu. '' - Bella, je pense qu'on peut dire avec certitude que ce jeu n'est pas une vocation pour toi. '' Char a dit en arrivant derrière moi pour envelopper ses bras autour de ma taille. J'ai posé ma tête sur son épaule. '' - Tu crois ? '' Lui ai-je demandé d'un ton sarcastique.

'' - Mec, c'est foutrement chaud. Des lesbiennes. '' A dit une voix derrière nous.

Charlotte et moi nous sommes retournées pour voir deux jeunes garçons nous regarder comme si nous étions des sucreries ou quelque chose de ce genre. J'ai regardé Charlotte d'un air interrogateur. '' - Des lesbiennes ? '' Je lui ai murmuré.

Elle a reniflé, mais nous nous sommes retournées. '' - C'est à toi de jouer, Bella. '' A-t- elle dit.

Je n'avais jamais réalisé que les autres pouvaient voir autre chose dans mon amitié avec Char que ce qu'elle était vraiment. J'étais habituée à être comme cela avec ma famille, avec mes frères et sœurs. Ils étaient toujours là pour moi et il n'y avait rien de plus que de l'amitié et de l'amour fraternel. Exactement comme avec Charlotte, il n'y avait rien de plus que de l'amour fraternel. Dieu, les gens ordinaires étaient tellement simples d'esprits.

J'étais sur le point de tirer lorsque mes fesses ont commencé à vibrer.

J'ai tendu la main vers ma poche arrière et j'ai attrapé mon téléphone portable pour regarder l'écran. Hors zone. C'était étrange.

'' - Allo ? '' Ai-je répondu.

'' - Isabella, tu m'as déçu. '' A dit une voix calme et sereine. J'ai reconnu cette voix. Et à en juger d'après les regards sur les visages de Charlotte et Esmé, elles l'avaient également reconnue.

'' - Aro ? '' J'ai chuchoté.

'' - Oui, ma chère. '' A-t- il dit. '' - Je t'avais dit de ne rien dire à ton compagnon supposé et tu m'as désobéi. Tu seras sévèrement punie lorsque nous nous réunirons à nouveau. En attendant de te revoir, ma compagne. '' A-t-il dit. Ensuite j'ai entendu un léger clic.

Comment avait-il obtenu mon numéro de téléphone et où était-il ?

J'étais stupéfaite. Charlotte est venue vers moi et a saisi mon téléphone pendant qu'Esmé enroulait ses bras autour de moi pour me soulever. Je me sentais la tête légère. Cela ne pouvait pas se produire.

'' - Bella. '' A dit Charlotte. '' - Nous devons rentrer, tout le monde est sur le chemin du retour. Jasper a dit qu'ils vont tout nous expliquer quand ils arriveront ici. ''

J'ai simplement hoché la tête. J'avais du mal à comprendre à ce stade. Il n'allait pas abandonner jusqu'à ce qu'il m'ait.

* * *

**Bonne semaine à tous. **


	29. Chapitre 29

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

**L'histoire appartient à Beneath The Vagrant Alpha, elle est parue sous le titre : '' Never Knew It Could Be Like This '' lien sur mon profil. **

**Lyylla est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

**Chapitre vingt-neuf : Seulement nous deux. **

**POV Jasper**

'' - Que diable veux-tu dire par « Il est parti » ? '' Ai-je crié avec indignation. Mon emprise s'est resserrée autour du cou de Caius alors que je le claquais contre le mur.

'' - Seulement cela, Major. Il voulait notre aide pour prendre ton Isabella et nous avons refusé. Il est parti et il ne sera pas bien accueilli de nouveau. '' Il a répondu. Je pouvais sentir sa peur et son honnêteté à la situation. Cela ne me rendait pas moins furieux, cependant.

'' - Tu savais donc qu'il avait enlevé ma compagne. '' Je lui ai dit. '' - Tu le savais foutrement bien et tu n'as pas fait la moindre foutue chose à ce sujet ! '' Lui ai-je sifflé.

'' - Major, essaye de comprendre, s'il te plaît. '' Il a demandé. '' - Aro est très puissant, il l'aurait su si nous te l'avions dit et il nous aurait tués. ''

'' - La seule chose que tu as fait, c'est de retarder l'inévitable. '' J'ai grogné. '' - Tu aurais dû savoir que si ce n'était pas Aro qui vous tuerait, ce serait moi qui le ferais. ''

'' - NON ! '' A hurlé Caius. '' - Réfléchis, Major, nous ne voulions pas l'aider pour l'enlèvement et nous avons de nouveau refusé de l'aider cette fois encore. Nous sommes de ton côté ! ''

Ma poigne s'est légèrement desserrée. Il avait raison. Ils n'avaient pas aidé Aro et ils avaient eu peur que Aro ne les détruise si l'un d'entre eux m'en parlait. Ce qu'il aurait fait. J'ai jeté Caius au sol avec un regard de dégoût.

'' - Je vais te laisser t'en tirer pour cette fois. '' Je lui ai dit. '' - Mais tu me préviendras si tu entends parler de Aro ou si tu as des informations au sujet de ses allées et venues. Si ces conneries se produisent de nouveau, je ne vais pas hésiter à brûler tout ce putain de château. ''

Je me suis retourné pour faire face à ma garde. '' - Foutons le camp d'ici. '' Ai-je dit, courant à vitesse de vampire jusqu'aux voitures. Nous avions besoin de retourner à Forks. Et nous avions besoin de trouver une nouvelle stratégie.

Juste avant de monter dans l'avion pour retourner aux États-Unis, mon téléphone a sonné. Je n'ai même pas pris la peine de regarder l'écran avant de répondre. Il valait mieux que cela soit une situation d'urgence.

'' - Quoi ? '' Ai-je grogné.

'' - Major, Aro a appelé. '' A dit Charlotte.

'' - Sur le téléphone de qui a-t-il appelé et qu'a-t-il dit ? '' Ai-je demandé en essayant de ne pas crier, même si j'avais une bonne idée de qui il avait appelé. Cela ne nous ferait aucun bien de faire un esclandre maintenant.

'' - Celui de Bella, Monsieur et il l'a menacée de représailles pour la prochaine fois où il la verra. '' Elle a dit rapidement. '' - Nous sommes actuellement au centre commercial avec Esmé, où veux-tu que nous allions ? ''

'' - Retournez chez les Cullen. '' J'ai aboyé. '' - Nous allons vous y retrouver. Ne sortez pas à moins que ce soit pour votre sécurité. ''

'' - Oui, Monsieur. '' Elle a répondu.

J'ai refermé mon téléphone et j'ai regardé Peter. Il avait l'air aussi énervé que je l'étais. Je devais probablement projeter. Notre vol a été appelé et, avant que nous ne puissions dire quoi que ce soit, j'ai fait signe à mes gardes d'aller de l'avant avant de jeter un dernier regard autour de l'aéroport.

Le trajet de retour s'est passé tandis que Peter et moi réfléchissions à différentes possibilités sur les endroits où Aro pourrait se cacher. Je savais qu'il ne retournerait pas en Italie, ce qui signifiait qu'il était plus que probablement quelque part aux États-Unis. Et quand je dis les États-Unis, j'avais le pressentiment qu'il était là, à Washington.

'' - Je ne vais pas rester assis à attendre qu'Aro fasse le premier mouvement. Je ne vais pas mettre Isabella en danger comme cela. '' Ai-je dit à Peter. Nous avions besoin d'aborder ce problème de front.

'' - Je suis d'accord, Major. Il est seul à présent, nous le savons, de sorte qu'il n'y a aucune raison d'augmenter la garde. '' Il a répondu. '' - Mais tu sais aussi bien que moi que cela pourrait prendre un bon moment. Est-ce que tu as l'intention de le chercher ? '' Il a demandé.

'' - C'est la seule solution. '' Ai-je dit avec obstination. ''- Nous le suivons et nous le tuons. La Garde peut rester avec les filles juste au cas où. ''

'' - Tu réalises que cela signifie laisser de nouveau les filles et cette fois, qui sait combien de temps nous serons partis. '' A-t-il réfléchi. Je n'aimais pas non plus l'idée de repartir, mais avions-nous réellement d'autres options ?

'' - Aurais-tu une autre brillante idée ? '' Je lui ai demandé d'un ton sarcastique.

'' - Non, Major. '' A-t-il dit lentement. '' - Mais j'ai le sentiment que tu as besoin de faire une pause, pendant quelques temps du moins, et de passer du temps avec ta compagne avant de faire cela. Va en vacances ou quelque chose comme ça. ''

Je l'ai regardé pendant une fraction de seconde avant de hocher la tête. Voilà ce dont nous avions besoin, Isabella et moi, des vacances. Rien que nous deux.

'' - Excellente idée, Peter. Excellente idée. '' Ai-je murmuré en regardant par le hublot en réfléchissant à tous les endroits possibles où je pourrais l'emmener.

* * *

**POV Bella **

'' - Charlotte ! Allons-y, ils sont là ! '' J'ai pratiquement crié. '' - Salut Maman, je t'aime ! '' J'ai crié alors que j'ouvrais la porte afin de rejoindre Jasper à l'extérieur.

La voiture était garée et je n'ai même pas vu Jasper en sortir avant qu'il ne se tienne devant moi. Mes stupides yeux humains ne pouvaient pas voir la moindre merde. J'ai souri et je me suis jetée dans ses bras ouverts. '' - C'est terminé, Major. '' J'ai grogné. '' - Je ne peux pas en supporter plus. Je ne me soucie pas d'Aro, tu ne me quitteras pas à nouveau. '' Lui ai-je dit en regardant dans ses yeux rouges rubis.

Jasper n'a pas répondu, au lieu de cela, il m'a soulevée et a apporté ses lèvres sur les miennes et m'a embrassée jusqu'à ce que je commence à avoir des vertiges. Heureusement, je n'étais pas debout. Il m'a ramassée comme une mariée, me prenant au dépourvu. '' - Ferme les yeux. '' Il a murmuré.

J'ai fait ce qu'il m'a dit et, brusquement, j'ai senti le vent qui soufflait tout autour de nous. J'avais l'impression que quelqu'un avait allumé un ventilateur sur léger et l'avait tourné vers moi. Il m'a fallu une seconde pour réaliser que Jasper devait être en train de courir à sa folle vitesse de vampire. Il ferait mieux de courir jusqu'à notre maison et notre chambre parce que j'avais besoin de lui plus que tout en ce moment.

'' - Tu es à moi ce soir, Isabella. '' Il m'a chuchoté à l'oreille, comme s'il savait ce que je pensais. Même si je devinais qu'il en avait une bonne idée d'après mes émotions. J'ai tremblé à la promesse que j'entendais dans sa voix et la chair de poule est apparue sur ma peau.

J'ai serré les yeux plus fermement et j'ai senti le vent cesser de souffler dans mes cheveux. J'ai levé les yeux pour voir que nous étions au milieu de notre chambre. Comment se faisait-il que je n'avais pas entendu la porte s'ouvrir ni quoi que ce soit ?

Jasper m'a déposée au milieu de la pièce, mais a gardé ses bras fermement autour de ma taille, me gardant près de lui. '' - Jasper, je peux te montrer à quel point tu m'as manqué ? '' Je lui ai demandé timidement.

Il a gardé le contact visuel avec moi pendant une seconde avant de hocher la tête. Je me suis avancée et j'ai pressé mes lèvres sur les siennes avant de passer ma langue sur sa lèvre inférieure pour le prier de me laisser entrer. Il a ouvert sa bouche et j'ai pointé ma langue à l'intérieur. J'ai gémi à son goût et j'ai enveloppé mes bras autour de son cou. J'ai senti ses mains s'accrocher fermement à mes fesses, les serrant dans ses mains.

Quand j'ai eu besoin d'air, je me suis écartée de lui et j'ai embrassé la chemise qui couvrait sa poitrine. J'ai pris sa main dans la mienne et j'ai embrassé l'intérieur de sa paume avant de me laisser tomber à genoux devant lui. Je savais à quel point cela l'excitait de me voir à genoux devant lui. Comme Charlotte me l'avait dit une fois, c'était simplement la partie dominante du mâle en lui.

J'ai passé mes mains sur les muscles de ses mollets et de ses cuisses avant de m'approcher du bouton de son jean. Je l'ai déboutonné et j'ai baissé sa fermeture Éclair pour être accueilli par un Jasper dur comme le roc. Je pouvais voir un peu de liquide pré-éjaculatoire sur la pointe de sa queue et je n'ai pas perdu de temps pour l'atteindre avec la pointe de ma langue pour le lécher. J'ai entendu nettement Jasper prendre son souffle et j'ai souri. Je savais ce que mon Dieu de la Guerre aimait.

J'ai fait glisser lentement ma bouche sur sa longueur avant de remonter vers le bout, faisant glisser mes dents d'un bout à l'autre de sa bite.

'' - Putain, Isabella ! '' Il a sifflé.

J'ai bougé ma tête de haut en bas de sa bite, la suçant avec mes joues. Ce que je ne pouvais pas mettre dans ma bouche, je l'ai pompé avec ma main. Après quelques minutes, Jasper a enveloppé son poing dans mes cheveux et il a commencé à guider ma tête au rythme qu'il voulait. J'ai gémi et j'ai senti sa bite tressauter dans ma bouche.

J'ai gémi de nouveau volontairement et j'ai été surprise quand Jasper est sorti de ma bouche brusquement avant de me faire voler jusqu'au lit. '' - Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que cela me fait, mon chou. '' Il a murmuré à mon oreille juste avant de déchirer ma chemise par la moitié.

J'ai sursauté sous le choc, mais j'étais loin d'être aussi surprise que Jasper quand il a réalisé que je ne portais pas de soutien-gorge. J'ai rapidement fait glisser mon pantalon et mon string, je ne voulais pas tellement qu'il les arrache. Encore une fois. J'ai levé les yeux pour voir Jasper me sourire en coin. '' - C'est une toute nouvelle paire ! '' Ai-je plaidé.

Il était assis entre mes jambes, ses mains épinglant mes épaules pour me faire me coucher alors qu'il se mettait à genoux entre mes cuisses. Il n'a pas dit un mot. Il m'a regardée.

J'ai senti son pénis se presser contre mon centre brûlant. Je me suis instinctivement arquée, me frottant contre lui. Je l'ai senti se raidir contre moi et j'ai grogné quand la pointe de sa bite s'est glissée à l'intérieur de moi.

'' - Merde ! '' J'ai gémi, chaque moment avec Jasper était incroyable. Je ne me lasserai jamais de cet homme.

Il a glissé lentement dans et hors de moi et j'ai levé mes hanches pour essayer de l'emmener à aller plus profondément puis j'ai gémi quand il m'a saisie d'une main, plaquant mes hanches contre le lit, me forçant à rester immobile alors qu'il se déplaçait en moi à son rythme lent.

J'ai essayé de lutter pour soulever mes hanches, mais il ne voulait pas en entendre parler. '' - Non, Isabella, nous allons le faire à ma façon. '' A-t-il dit d'une voix rauque.

Il s'est déplacé lentement, sans jamais accélérer ni ralentir. J'ai compris que ce n'était pas une de ces baises dans l'urgence. Cette fois Jasper me faisait l'amour. Il ne cherchait pas à prouver quoi que ce soit. Il savait que je lui appartenais. À présent, il me montrait que, de son côté, il m'appartenait également. Je l'ai regardé dans les yeux et j'y ai vu son amour pour moi. Je savais sans l'ombre d'un doute qu'il pouvait sentir mon amour pour lui sortant par vagues de mon corps.

Il était tout ce que je ne pourrais jamais vouloir.

Je pouvais sentir mes muscles se contracter autour de lui et je savais que je devais jouir. La sensation de brûlure dans mon ventre était presque douloureuse. '' - Plus vite, s'il te plaît ! '' J'ai gémi.

'' - Est-ce que tu ne veux pas venir ? '' Il a demandé en pressant une main sur ma cuisse tendue alors qu'il écartait mes jambes plus largement avec ses genoux. Que Dieu me vienne en aide s'il ne me donnait pas ce que je voulais.

'' - Si, s'il te plaît, Jasper. '' J'ai gémi. J'étais déjà tellement proche, juste encore un peu plus... '' - Viens pour moi, mon chou. '' Il a exigé alors qu'il se poussait en moi plus rapidement et baissait sa main pour pincer mon clitoris entre ses doigts.

J'ai crié quand mon orgasme m'a submergée, me faisant voir des étoiles. J'étais tellement déconnectée que j'ai à peine enregistré que Jasper était venu en même temps que moi, répandant sa semence en moi.

Il a roulé sur le côté et s'est couché près de moi en me tirant contre sa poitrine. '' - Je t'aime. '' Je lui ai murmuré avant de fermer les yeux en soupirant de bonheur, laissant l'obscurité prendre le dessus.

* * *

'' - Hé bien, je dirais que c'était un putain de retour à la maison. Même si tu n'as rien sur Peter et moi. '' M'a taquinée Charlotte.

Nous étions assises dans le jacuzzi pour un peu de temps entre filles, comme j'aimais l'appeler. J'aimais Jasper, mais honnêtement, je n'avais aucune idée de ce que j'aurais fait sans Charlotte. Ma famille avait disparu, à part Esmé et Carlisle et ce n'était pas comme si je pouvais parler à mes camarades de lycée de mon petit ami vampire. Je me demandais si c'était ce que Jasper avait en tête quand il m'avait affecté Charlotte pour être mon _assistante _?

'' - Pfff, s'il te plaît, il n'y a pas que la destruction de choses ni de combien de temps cela dure, tu sais. '' Ai-je rétorqué.

Charlotte a reniflé avant de répondre. '' - Depuis quand ? '' Elle a demandé.

'' - Depuis la nuit dernière. '' Je lui ai répondu en me rappelant ma soirée avec Jasper. Il n'y avait pas eu de précipitation, ce n'était pas seulement du sexe, il y avait eu de l'amour. Seigneur, je commençais à ressembler à une héroïne de mauvais roman d'amour ou quelque chose comme ça.

Charlotte a ricané, mais n'a rien dit. Je savais que le jacuzzi n'avait pas le même effet sur elle qu'il en avait sur moi, mais j'appréciais d'avoir sa compagnie ici avec moi.

'' - Alors, qu'avons-nous au programme, aujourd'hui ? '' Je lui ai demandé, pour changer de sujet.

'' - Hé bien, tu es toujours sous les verrous donc... '' Elle n'a pas eu la chance de terminer cette phrase.

'' - Que veux-tu dire par « JE SUIS sous les verrous » ? '' Je lui ai demandé.

'' - Je ne suis pas celle qu'Aro veut, mon chou. '' A-t-elle dit en levant les yeux. '' - Tu t'en souviens ? Tu es celle qui est trop irrésistible. Peux-tu aller quelque part sans avoir des ennuis ou être enlevée ? '' Elle a demandé en riant.

'' - Sympa, Char. '' Lui ai-je répondu d'un ton sarcastique en me levant. '' - Belle façon de me soutenir. ''

Je l'ai entendue rire derrière moi alors que je sortais du jacuzzi pour entrer dans la piscine.

'' - Oh, aller Bella, je ne faisais que plaisanter. '' Elle a dit en sautant dans la piscine à côté de moi, m'éclaboussant d'eau froide.

J'ai crié et j'ai perdu pied, plongeant sous l'eau. Je suis ressortie en crachant de l'eau et en frissonnant. '' - J... Je v... v... vais te t... tuer ! ''

Elle a simplement ri encore plus fort avant de se magner le cul hors de la piscine avant que je ne puisse prendre ma revanche. Lorsque je suis arrivée auprès d'elle, elle tenait une serviette ouverte pour moi comme une offrande de paix.

Je l'ai pris et je lui ai sifflé tandis que je marchais devant elle. '' - Prépare-toi à rencontrer ton créateur. Retrouve-moi en bas dans quinze minutes et nous allons régler cela. '' Je lui ai dit. Je l'ai entendue rire alors que je montais les escaliers. Elle allait vraiment perdre.

Je n'ai pas pris la peine de prendre une douche parce que je savais que nous allions nous salir avec ce que j'avais prévu. Je me suis rapidement changée en mettant un jean et deux chemises à manches longues. Cela ne serait pas très protecteur, mais j'espérais que cela m'empêcherait d'avoir trop mal. J'ai ramassé mes cheveux en queue-de-cheval désordonnée avant de me diriger en bas.

En arrivant en bas, j'ai vu Charlotte qui portait un T-shirt et un short. Elle n'avait pas besoin de protection comme moi à cause de sa peau monstrueusement résistante. Elle portait ses cheveux en queue-de-cheval comme moi, mais elle avait également peint des bandes noires sous ses yeux comme les joueurs de football Américains professionnels. J'ai ri en la voyant.

'' - Viens là, si nous devons le faire, nous allons le faire correctement. '' A-t-elle dit.

Je me suis dirigée vers elle et je l'ai laissée peindre des zébrures sur moi avant de mettre un masque impassible sur mon visage. '' - Tu es prête à te faire étriller ? '' Je lui ai demandé.

'' - Dans tes rêves, Swan. '' Elle a ri.

Nous sommes sorties et nous avons vu nos compagnons debout dans un cercle avec le reste de la garde. Certains étaient dehors pour pratiquer des mouvements et d'autres étaient penchés sur une carte. Ils étaient tous en train de vaquer à leurs propres affaires. Nous n'allions pas les déranger.

Peter et Jasper ont levé les yeux quand nous sommes sorties et ont ri l'un à l'autre. Alors que nous marchions vers eux, je les ai entendus faire des paris. '' - Je mets mille sur Char. '' A dit Peter.

'' - À tes risques. '' A dit Jasper.

'' - Ton mari est tellement gentil. '' Ai-je dit à Charlotte innocemment. '' - Il est sur le point de m'acheter ces nouvelles chaussures Jessica Simpson et le sac Juicy que j'ai vu au centre commercial. ''

Charlotte m'a simplement regardée avec un sourire.

'' - D'accord, les filles. '' A dit Jasper. '' - Vous connaissez les règles. Pas de tir à la tête et Charlotte, pas de déplacements à la vitesse de vampire. '' Il a dit tandis que Peter allait chercher les pistolets et les balles de peinture. '' - Quand les munitions d'un joueur sont épuisées, le jeu est terminé. Vous revenez ici et nous demanderons à un des gardes d'être le juge. '' Il a dit.

Peter nous a remis nos lunettes et des gants en me souriant avant de nous conduire de l'autre côté du terrain où ils avaient installé un petit terrain pour jouer au paintball. En fait, c'était l'idée de Jasper d'en installer un. C'était arrivé quand Charlotte et moi avons continué à essayer de trouver des façons de battre l'autre à quelque chose sans me causer de blessures graves. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose à faire contre un vampire quand on est un simple être humain.

Jasper avait donc suggéré le paintball, aussi longtemps que Charlotte n'utilisait pas sa vitesse de vampire, ce serait même sympa. Bien sûr, au fil des jours, de plus en plus de règles ont commencé à s'appliquer. Comme aucun tir au visage. Elle était un excellent tireur.

**~Flashback~ **

_'' - D'accord, les filles, ceci est parce que, étrangement, vous continuez à vous défier l'une l'autre et à faire n'importe quoi, quel que soit la connerie de pari complètement fou que vous vous lancez. '' A dit Jasper en nous menant vers la cour arrière. _

_Nous savions que Jasper et Peter nous avaient fait construire un terrain de paintball, mais nous ne savions pas ce que cela entraînerait. En arrivant au bord du terrain, nous avons vu un grand tonneau d'un côté et différentes pièces monstrueuses installées autour du terrain et qui nous protégeraient l'une et l'autre. Charlotte et moi nous sommes regardées en souriant. Putain, oui ! _

_La première fois que nous avons utilisé le champ, Charlotte a tiré une balle de peinture rouge sur moi et je ne me suis pas baissée assez rapidement. Elle m'a frappée directement dans la mâchoire et cela m'a fait un mal de chien. J'ai crié et je suis tombée au sol. _

_'' - Seigneur, cette connerie fait mal ! '' J'ai crié. Charlotte a couru vers moi en s'excusant pendant tout le trajet. '' - Je suis réellement foutrement désolée, Bella ! C'était un accident, je le jure ! ''_

_'' - Je vais t'en montrer un, d'accident. '' Je l'ai menacée juste avant d'appuyer sur la gâchette et de lui tirer une balle de peinture sur son entrejambe. Elle a crié puis a commencé à rire alors que la balle explosait, laissant derrière elle une traînée de peinture jaune sur son entrejambe. C'était assez drôle. Bientôt, nous étions toutes les deux en train de rire aux éclats jusqu'à ce que Jasper nous ait trouvées. _

_'' - Seigneur, Isabella, tu saignes. '' Il a soupiré. _

_'' - Je sais, mais je devais prendre un dernier coup. '' J'ai répondu. Celui-ci ne piquait pas comme les autres et je savais que cela allait être l'enfer pour se laver. Il m'a apportée à la cuisine et m'a posée sur le comptoir pendant que Charlotte et moi lui racontions, ainsi qu'à Peter, tout au sujet des différents résultats que nous avions obtenus sur l'autre tandis que Jasper lavait amoureusement la peinture. _

_Le lendemain, j'arborais un énorme hématome sur ma mâchoire et Jasper n'était pas très heureux. _

_'' - Peut-être que le paintball n'était pas une bonne idée. '' A-t- il dit, à personne en particulier. _

_'' - Si ! '' Ai-je dit. '' - C'est une bonne idée, c'était de ma faute, je ne me suis pas baissée à temps. '' _

_Après beaucoup de négociations, nous avons finalement réussi à convaincre Jasper de nous permettre de continuer à jouer, mais c'est là qu'il a commencé à appliquer toutes ces règles. _

**~Fin du flashback~**

'' - Allez-y. '' A dit Peter, me faisant sortir de mes pensées. J'ai crié et j'ai couru derrière un des barils alors que j'entendais Char courir dans la direction opposée. Je savais que Jasper et Peter n'allaient probablement pas regarder, ils avaient autre chose à faire.

'' - Tu vas descendre, Shreck ! '' J'ai entendu Charlotte crier de l'autre côté du terrain.

'' - Tu l'espères. '' J'ai répondu.

J'ai jeté un œil et je l'ai vue faire la même chose. Je devais me rapprocher. Charlotte a dû penser la même chose parce que je la voyais essayer de ramper derrière une statue d'éléphant. J'ai visé avec le pistolet et j'ai appuyé sur la gâchette, la frappant à la cuisse avec une balle rose. Ouiii !

Elle a hurlé et j'ai ri avant de repartir me cacher.

Quinze minutes plus tard, j'étais à court de munitions. Merde. '' - Char, j'ai terminé. '' Je lui ai dit en me levant de ma cachette.

'' - Argg. '' Elle a grogné en se levant également. '' - Il m'en reste deux. ''

J'ai souri et je lui ai fait signe de s'approcher. Quand elle s'est tenue à côté de moi, je lui ai montré les gars qui avaient le dos tourné. Elle a hoché la tête rapidement et m'a fait signe de monter sur son dos. J'ai sauté sur elle alors qu'elle courait silencieusement vers les gars.

Nous étions environ à trois mètres d'eux et ils n'avaient pas encore fait demi-tour. '' - Feu ! '' J'ai crié. Charlotte a visé et les a frappés dans le dos, puis a commencé à courir comme si elle avait le diable à ses trousses vers la maison.

J'ai ri quand elle nous a fait monter dans ma chambre. '' - Merde. '' J'ai ri. '' - Ils étaient censés juger qui avait gagné ! ''

Je l'ai regardée, puis je me suis regardée dans le miroir avant d'arriver à ma conclusion.

'' - C'est bon, Char. '' Je lui ai dit. '' - Je vais te laisser emprunter mes nouvelles chaussures à chaque fois que tu le voudras. ''

'' - Ouais, c'est ça. '' Elle a reniflé. '' - J'ai vraiment gagné ! ''

'' - Hé bien, il semblerait qu'Isabella a gagné pour moi. '' dit une voix calme derrière nous. J'ai glapi et je me suis retournée pour voir Jasper et Peter s'approcher de nous.

'' - Aucune chance que tu caches quelques balles supplémentaires dans ton pantalon, Bella ? '' Char a demandé, ne quittant jamais Peter du regard.

'' - Je n'ai plus rien. '' Je lui ai répondu avant de déglutir.

Avant que je ne puisse cligner des yeux, Jasper m'avait posée sur le lit sur mon dos, mes bras au-dessus de ma tête. J'ai regardé sur ma droite pour voir que Peter et Char étaient partis.

'' - C'était un tour pendable, Isabella. '' Jasper a dit en frottant son visage dans mon cou.

'' - C'est entièrement Charlotte. '' Ai-je répondu, essayant de ne pas le laisser m'exciter.

Il s'est éloigné de moi et m'a aidée à me lever. '' - Allons prendre une douche, ensuite, je veux que tu fasses un sac. '' Il a dit en me conduisant à la salle de bain.

''- Pourquoi ai-je besoin d'un sac ? '' J'ai demandé avec hésitation. '' - Tu ne me laisses pas à nouveau, n'est-ce pas ? '' J'ai demandé d'une voix étranglée. Ils venaient juste de rentrer !

'' - Non. '' Il a répondu calmement en tournant le robinet de la douche. '' - Je t'emmène pendant une semaine, juste nous deux. '' A-t-il dit en me regardant.

Je n'arrivais même pas à trouver quelque chose à dire. C'était génial ! Un peu de vacance, juste nous deux. '' - Lève les bras. '' A-t-il dit.

J'ai levé les bras alors qu'il soulevait ma chemise par-dessus ma tête. _Il n'y avait aucune raison de ne pas commencer nos vacances un peu plus tôt,_ je me suis dit avec un sourire alors que j'enlevais sa chemise.

* * *

**Bonne semaine à tous.**


	30. Chapitre 30

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

**L'histoire appartient à Beneath The Vagrant Alpha, elle est parue sous le titre : '' Never Knew It Could Be Like This '' lien sur mon profil. **

**Lyylla est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

**Chapitre trente : Prêts à aller de l'avant**

**POV Bella**

'' - Le Vermont ? '' Ai-je demandé à Jasper. Qu'y avait-il dans le Vermont ?

'' - Ouaip, je nous ai réservé un chalet dans les bois pendant quelques jours. '' Il a répondu en saisissant ma main pour entrelacer ses doigts avec les miens. Il s'est penché et a fait glisser son nez contre ma joue. '' - Il est éloigné de toute civilisation, de sorte que tu pourras crier aussi fort que tu le voudras. '' Il a murmuré à mon oreille. J'ai frémi en entendant l'enrouement dans sa voix et la chair de poule est apparue sur mes bras.

Cela allait être quelques très bonnes journées.

Pendant quelques temps durant le trajet en avion, je me suis endormie et j'ai été réveillée par Jasper faisant courir ses doigts dans mes cheveux. Une chose que j'avais remarquée lorsque nous étions seuls ou loin des personnes qu'il connaissait, il était beaucoup plus affectueux avec moi. C'était quelque chose auquel je pourrais très facilement m'habituer.

'' - Isabella. '' Il a murmuré. '' - Nous sommes arrivés. ''

J'ai ouvert les yeux et j'ai regardé dans ses yeux rouges avant de sourire. Il a attrapé ma main et m'a aidée alors que nous nous dirigions vers l'extérieur. Plus d'une heure plus tard, nous étions enfin à notre chalet. Jasper ne plaisantait pas quand il avait dit que c'était isolé. Il n'y avait aucun autre chalet dans les environs, d'après ce que je pouvais voir.

Avant de pouvoir regarder un peu partout cependant, Jasper est venu me chercher de sorte que nous étions poitrine contre poitrine, et il a couru avec moi jusqu'à l'intérieur. Quand j'ai levé les yeux, nous étions dans une grande chambre qui avait un grand lit posé exactement au milieu de la pièce. C'était tout ce qu'il nous fallait pour l'instant. J'ai regardé Jasper et je me suis accrochée à lui, ce qui était assez facile puisque mes jambes étaient déjà enroulées autour de sa taille. Il a grogné et m'a déposée sur mon dos sur le lit avant de s'installer entre mes jambes.

J'ai passé mes bras autour de son cou et je l'ai tiré vers moi avant d'appuyer mes lèvres sur les siennes. De multiples orgasmes et six positions plus tard, je suis finalement tombée dans un profond sommeil induit par une bonne baise.

J'ai été réveillée par des petits baisers glacés pleuvant sur mon visage et ma mâchoire. Je n'avais pas dû dormir pendant plus d'une heure. J'ai gémi et mon dos s'est arqué vers Jasper qui était à califourchon sur mes hanches.

'' - Je ne pouvais pas attendre plus longtemps, Isabella. '' Il a murmuré. '' - Je devais t'avoir. MAINTENANT. ''

Je pouvais entendre son côté Major sortir et je savais que, même si je l'avais voulu, je n'aurais pas été capable d'arrêter cela.

'' - Fais-moi tienne, Major. '' Lui ai-je murmuré.

J'ai senti sa main saisir ma hanche grossièrement et, peu après, j'ai entendu un bruit de déchirement résonner dans la pièce. Je savais que cette culotte ne durerait pas longtemps. Je pense avoir vu Jasper jeter ce qui en restait sur le côté du lit. Il a levé mon menton de telle sorte que je le regardais quand il s'est enfoncé en moi sans avertissement.

J'ai crié bruyamment à l'intrusion, mais c'était tellement bon. Jasper a commencé à battre en moi sans relâche. J'ai levé les bras pour les envelopper autour de son cou quand il a lâché ma hanche et a saisi mes deux mains dans une des siennes pour les placer au-dessus de ma tête.

'' - Non, mon chou. '' Il a grogné. '' - Cette fois, c'est pour moi. ''

J'ai senti jaillir mes fluides le long de mes jambes à ses paroles. Jasper étant énergique et dominateur a été un tournant pour moi. Brusquement, il nous a retournés de sorte que j'étais sur le dessus, baissant les yeux sur lui. '' - Chevauche-moi. '' Il a ordonné.

Je me suis penchée vers l'arrière en inclinant également ma tête alors que je rebondissais de haut en bas sur sa bite durcie. Il allait plus profondément en moi et je sentais le picotement familier dans mon ventre me disant que je ne durerais pas beaucoup plus longtemps. Jasper a soudainement soulevé ses hanches alors que je descendais, je ne m'y attendais pas et j'ai joui brusquement et rudement.

'' - Oh, merde ! '' J'ai crié alors que mon orgasme me submergeait. Je pouvais sentir que je me resserrais autour de lui, mais il n'a jamais ralenti. Deux coups plus tard, je suis venue à nouveau. '' - Putain, Jasper ! '' J'ai haleté. Je pouvais à peine voir quoi que ce soit.

'' - Je n'en ai pas encore fini avec toi, Chérie. '' Il a promis alors qu'il me retournait sur le ventre. Je me suis mise sur mes mains et mes genoux et j'ai poussé mon cul contre son érection. Il a glissé facilement en moi et il a commencé à bouger lentement, sortant pratiquement en totalité avant de refaire tout le chemin en sens inverse.

'' - Plus dur, Major, s'il te plaît ! '' Je l'ai prié.

Je l'ai senti accélérer alors que sa main gauche trouvait sa voie vers mon clitoris et commençait à frotter des cercles sur lui. J'ai sursauté de surprise en sentant à quel point j'étais devenue sensible. Jasper s'est penché vers moi et a commencé à sucer durement mon cou. Je savais que c'était sa façon de me marquer comme la sienne jusqu'à ce qu'il me transforme et qu'il puisse me mordre sans me tuer. J'ai penché mon cou sur le côté pour lui donner un meilleur accès.

''- Viens maintenant ! '' Il a ordonné.

Ce fut tout ce dont j'avais besoin, tout est allé en spirale pour devenir hors de contrôle alors que mon troisième orgasme me frappait. Je l'ai senti se raidir quand sa semence froide s'est déversée en moi.

'' - Dors, mon Isabella. '' A murmuré Jasper à mon oreille quand il m'a finalement couchée, s'installant derrière moi. '' - Je te revois à nouveau dans une heure. ''

Je me suis endormie en quelques secondes avec un grand sourire sur le visage.

* * *

'' - Devons-nous vraiment partir maintenant ? '' Ai-je demandé alors que je regardais le lit pendant qu'il emballait certains des vêtements qui se trouvaient sur le sol. Je devais probablement sembler être un peu geignarde, mais je n'arrivais pas à me résoudre à m'en soucier pour l'instant. Ces trois derniers jours avaient été parmi les meilleurs de ma vie. Il n'y avait eu que Jasper et moi. Pas de soucis, ni pour Aro ni pour quoi que ce soit. C'était comme si nous étions dans notre propre petit monde.

'' - Oui, Chérie, je dois chasser et je ne peux pas le faire ici. '' Il a répondu sans me regarder.

Brusquement, une pensée m'a frappée et j'ai sauté hors du lit.

'' - Major, tu as besoin de sang humain ? '' Je lui ai demandé, connaissant déjà la réponse.

'' - Oui. '' A-t-il dit lentement, essayant de voir où j'allais avec cela.

'' - Hé bien, je suis un être humain, ne pourrais-tu pas boire un peu de moi pour te faire tenir quelques jours de plus ? '' Je lui ai demandé avec hésitation. Je mentirais si je disais que l'idée de Jasper buvant de moi ne me faisait pas peur, mais d'un autre côté, c'était également un peu excitant.

Jasper a soupiré avant de venir s'asseoir sur le lit en me tirant sur ses genoux. '' - Isabella, ce ne serait probablement pas la décision la plus sage. '' A-t- il dit doucement. '' - D'une part, je pourrais te tuer accidentellement et, d'autre part, j'ai besoin de beaucoup de sang et pour obtenir cela, cela signifie que je dois vider ma victime. Ce que tu pourrais me fournir ne serait pas suffisant pour moi en ce moment. ''

Je suppose que c'était sensé. Je ne voulais vraiment pas partir. Partir signifiait retourner dans le monde réel ou le danger attendait de me trouver. J'ai respiré bruyamment et j'ai enfoui mon visage dans le creux de son cou.

'' - Je comprends, Major. '' Ai-je murmuré en embrassant légèrement son cou et son oreille. J'ai pris le lobe de son oreille dans ma bouche et je l'ai sucé, gagnant un grognement de Jasper. J'ai souri, heureuse de pouvoir obtenir une telle réaction de sa part.

'' - Peut-être encore une fois pour la route. '' A-t-il dit juste avant de se jeter sur moi. J'ai laissé échapper un rire bruyant alors qu'il dévorait ma bouche. J'adorais ce côté de mon Jasper.

* * *

'' - Bella, tu dois te rappeler qu'il est le Dieu de la Guerre pour une raison. Il est respecté et craint par la communauté des vampires. Putain, même les trois frères au pouvoir le craignaient dans une certaine mesure. Il a une image qu'il doit maintenir. Tu es la seule exception à cette règle. '' M'a dit Charlotte avec sympathie.

J'avais déjà entendu cela auparavant. Je ne savais pas pourquoi cela m'avait pris aussi longtemps pour accepter cela cependant. Le Jasper que j'avais vu les trois derniers jours avait disparu. À sa place, se tenait le Major. Une fois que nous étions rentrés, sa personnalité avait changé. Ce qui m'a seulement fait me souvenir qu'Aro était toujours là, attendant simplement le bon moment pour me reprendre.

'' - Je sais. '' Ai-je soupiré. '' - C'est bien, je comprends pourquoi il le fait, j'ai simplement aimé voir ce nouveau côté de lui. Il était une tout autre personne. '' J'ai essayé de lui expliquer.

'' - Il est la même personne, Bella, tu viens seulement de voir un côté différent de lui. Il reviendra, mais désormais, il a besoin de se concentrer pour s'occuper d'Aro de façon définitive. '' Elle a dit en mettant son bras autour de mes épaules. J'ai appuyé ma tête sur son épaule et j'ai essayé de trouver du réconfort dans le fait qu'ils avaient une nouvelle piste à présent et qu'Aro serait parti pour de bon dans très peu de temps.

J'étais sur le point de lui demander ce qu'elle voulait faire avant l'arrivée de mon professeur quand elle s'est levée brusquement et m'a soulevée dans ses bras avant de courir vers la maison.

'' - C'est quoi ce bordel, Char ? '' J'ai crié. Ces conneries me faisaient chier, surtout sans avertissement.

'' - Le Major veut nous voir. '' Elle a répondu sans me regarder.

Après être entrées en courant dans la maison, Charlotte nous a faits monter directement dans le bureau de Jasper où celui-ci, Peter et la plupart de la Garde étaient rassemblés. Elle m'a posée sur mes pieds quand Jasper s'est mis à parler. '' - Nous avons une piste sur les allées et venues d'Aro et nous partons immédiatement. Vous six... '' A-t-il dit en désignant six différents membres de la Garde, '' -... allez venir avec nous, le reste d'entre vous va rester ici et veiller sur la maison et sur nos compagnes. Elles ne doivent jamais quitter votre regard. '' Il a ordonné.

Il y a eu un chœur de « Oui, Monsieur. » autour de la pièce. La seule chose que je pouvais faire, c'était de regarder fixement Jasper. Nous venions de rentrer de nos mini-vacances et il partait à nouveau. Est-ce que cela valait même encore la peine qu'il soit mon compagnon si tout ce qu'il allait faire, c'était de partir pour aller chasser tous les vampires qui me voulaient ? Combien de temps faudrait-il qu'il fasse cela avant qu'il ne décide que cela devenait un peu trop difficile pour lui ?

'' - Très bien. '' A-t-il dit en me regardant désormais. '' - Allons-y, je veux que tous ceux qui partent soient à la porte d'entrée dans cinq minutes. ''

Tout le monde a quitté la pièce, me laissant seule avec le Major. Mettant un visage courageux, j'ai avalé la boule dans ma gorge et je me suis dirigée vers lui.

'' - Je t'aime, Major. '' Je lui ai dit en enroulant mes bras autour de sa taille. '' - Reviens vite. '' Je lui ai murmuré doucement.

Jasper m'a prise dans ses bras pour me serrer étroitement contre lui avant de me remettre sur le sol. '' - Je t'aime. '' A-t-il dit avant d'écraser ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je l'ai embrassé en retour avec tout ce que j'avais en moi. Je savais que cette fois-ci, quand il reviendrait, Aro serait mort et ce gâchis serait derrière nous une fois pour toutes, nous pourrions enfin aller de l'avant avec nos vies.

* * *

'' - Ici, Alvin1, viens, Théodore, viens. Terminé. '' A dit Char sur notre talkie-walkie. Quoi ? Comment a-t-elle fait pour devenir Alvin ? C'était mon idée !

'' - Non, non, non. '' Ai-je dit dans mon talkie-walkie jaune. '' - Je suis Alvin, tu peux être Simon. Terminé. ''

'' - Très bien. '' Elle a soufflé. '' - Ici, Chuck2, viens Larry. Terminé. ''

J'ai ri à haute voix et j'ai poussé le petit bouton noir sur le côté de l'appareil pour lui répondre. '' - Super, maintenant nous sommes des hommes gays déguisés ? Terminé. ''

'' - Bon sang, Bella, pourrait-on simplement passer à autre chose ? Ils vont commencer à nous chercher si nous ne nous dépêchons pas. Terminé. '' A-t-elle dit rapidement.

J'ai saisi mon pistolet de paintball et je l'ai armé. Les gars étaient partis depuis deux jours à présent et j'avais convaincu mon garde du corps, Gary, de me laisser tranquille pendant une trentaine de minutes pendant que je prenais une « douche », mais en réalité, Charlotte et moi avions planifié une embuscade contre eux tous. Que pouvais-je dire, j'avais beaucoup de tension qui s'était accumulée et qui devait être libérée.

J'ai rampé le long du mur extérieur de la maison et j'ai vu trois gardes ensemble, debout devant la porte d'entrée.

'' - Ici, Larry, les trois petits cochons sont sur le devant. Il manque encore la famille Baker3. Terminé. '' Ai-je dit en gardant un œil sur les gardes. Ce n'était qu'une question de minutes avant qu'ils ne trouvent l'endroit où je me trouvais.

'' - La famille Baker se dirige vers toi, Larry. Chuck ici, va venir derrière eux. Tire à mon signal. Terminé. '' Elle a répondu.

J'ai vu les autres gardes arriver et rejoindre les trois autres. Je ne savais pas ce qu'ils se disaient, mais j'avais l'impression qu'ils prévoyaient quelque chose.

'' - Humm, Chuck, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment à ce sujet. Terminé. ''

'' - Ne sois pas ridicule , Larry, nous les avons là où nous les voulions. '' A dit Charlotte juste derrière moi.

'' - Merde ! '' Ai-je hurlé en sursautant et en sortant de ma cachette.

'' - Bon sang, Bella, tu as trahi notre position ! '' Elle a crié en regardant les gardes qui, j'en étais certaine à présent, nous regardaient désormais avec des expressions amusées. '' - FEU ! '' Ai-je hurlé en levant mon pistolet.

J'ai tiré deux coups de feu avant que nous soyons brusquement agressés par des balles de couleur qui étaient jetées vers nous. Elles ont éclaté tout autour de nous, nous aspergeant d'eau. '' - Ahhh ! '' J'ai crié alors que l'une d'elles me frappait à la jambe. J'ai senti l'eau glacée tremper mon jean.

Je me suis baissée et j'ai roulé jusqu'aux côtés de Char qui appuyait simplement sur la gâchette à toute vitesse sans même prendre la peine de viser.

'' - Ils nous ont tendu une embuscade ! '' Charlotte s'est exclamée.

'' - Tu crois, Batman ? '' Je lui ai crié d'un ton sarcastique.

Quarante balles de peinture, un vampire complètement trempé et une humaine ruisselante plus tard, j'ai demandé grâce.

'' - Donne-moi ton T-shirt. '' J'ai ordonné à Char.

Elle m'a regardée pendant une fraction de seconde avant de se séparer de son T-shirt blanc. '' - C'est une bonne chose que tu portes le haut de ton maillot de bain, Chuck. '' Je lui ai dit en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

J'ai pris son T-shirt dans ma main et je l'ai agité en l'air. '' - Nous nous rendons ! '' J'ai crié aux vampires complètement déchaînés qui nous jetaient toujours des ballons d'eau.

Je pouvais les entendre se moquer de nous alors qu'ils acceptaient de mettre fin à leur feu nourri sur nous. '' - Cela va vous apprendre à ne pas jouer avec nous. '' Nous a crié Gary.

J'ai soufflé et j'ai levé la tête. '' - Hé bien, cela n'a pas très bien fonctionné. '' Ai-je dit, surtout pour moi-même.

Charlotte a simplement ri et est venue me chercher. '' - Allons nous mettre dans le jacuzzi pour nous réchauffer. '' A-t-elle dit.

Je tremblais dans ses bras glacés, mais je me sentais en sécurité. '' - Ça a l'air génial ! '' J'ai répondu.

* * *

**POV Jasper **

'' - Non ! Reculez, venez seulement si j'appelle pour avoir du soutien. '' J'ai crié au reste de la garde alors que je partais après Aro. Cela faisait cinq putains de jours et nous avions finalement rattrapé ce connard. Il était à moi.

Je n'avais pas parlé à mon Isabella depuis cinq jours et chaque journée qui passait, je devenais de plus en plus furieux. Aro n'aurait vraiment pas dû me faire chier. Il courait dans les bois bordant le Canada, mais j'étais juste sur ses talons. '' - Tu ne vas pas t'en tirer cette fois-ci ! '' Lui ai-je sifflé.

Tandis que je le poursuivais, je me suis souvenu des choses qu'Isabella m'avait dit qu'il lui avait fait subir. Des choses qu'il lui avait dit qu'il lui ferait pour faire d'elle SA compagne. J'ai poussé un grognement et j'ai couru plus vite. Je l'ai finalement rattrapé. Je pouvais entendre mes gardes derrière moi.

J'ai poussé un dernier grognement avant de sauter et épingler Aro sur le sol de la forêt. Nous avons roulé trois fois avant que je ne sois capable de le coincer facilement. Je me suis levé rapidement, saisissant Aro par la gorge. '' - Est-ce que tu pensais vraiment pouvoir t'en tirer avec cela, espèce de stupide tas de merde ? '' Lui ai-je sifflé alors que je le jetais contre un arbre.

Je pouvais sentir la peur rayonner de lui et cela m'a simplement donné envie de prolonger sa torture. J'avais de très grands projets pour lui.

'' - Je l'aurais fait si elle ne t'avait rien dit. '' Il a craché. '' - Je l'aurais réclamée comme étant mienne. Je l'aurais marquée comme la mienne. Je l'aurais baisée pour lui appren... '' Je l'ai coupé en lui arrachant un morceau de la gorge. J'ai entendu son cri de douleur et je m'en suis délecté. ''

'' - Je n'aurais jamais laissé cela se produire. '' Ai-je dit d'une voix calme et mortelle. '' - Isabella est à moi. Elle m'appartient. Je l'ai réclamée et je suis le seul qui l'ait marquée. '' L'ai-je raillé. Je lui ai envoyé une vague de peur et, ajouté à ce qu'il ressentait déjà, il a commencé à trembler comme la gonzesse qu'il était vraiment.

'' - N... non, ar...ar... arrête. '' Il a supplié.

'' - Quand j'en aurais terminé avec toi, tu vas me supplier de me dépêcher d'en finir. '' Je l'ai menacé.

'' - Peter. '' J'ai appelé par-dessus mon épaule. Peter est arrivé à mes côtés avec un rouleau de papier adhésif. Je lui ai pris le rouleau et je l'ai posé sur le sol avant de lui remettre Aro tandis que lui et trois gardes le soutenaient. J'ai tourné autour d'Aro lentement alors qu'il baissait la tête, son corps secoué de sanglots.

J'ai pris sa main dans la mienne avant de prendre son bras pour le jeter sur le côté. Son cri de douleur et de surprise a envoyé un frisson d'excitation à travers mon corps. Je me suis penché vers lui pour murmurer à son oreille : '' - Tu aurais dû le savoir, Aro. En fait, ce sont tes soi-disant frères qui m'ont généreusement fait prendre conscience de tes allées et venues. '' Je lui ai dit.

Il m'a regardé avec surprise. '' - Oh, oui. '' Ai-je ricané à nouveau. '' - Ils ont été très serviables et ont semblé soulagé de savoir qu'ils allaient être enfin débarrassés de toi une bonne fois pour toutes. ''

'' - Je suis surpris que tu n'aies pas vu cela dans mes pensées quand je t'ai abordé. '' Je lui ai dit, étant moi-même un peu surpris. '' - Un dernier mot ? '' J'ai demandé. Le ruban adhésif ne serait pas nécessaire après tout. Je préférais entendre ses cris au lieu de les couvrir avec lui.

Avant qu'il ne puisse produire un autre son, j'ai sauté sur lui et j'ai arraché sa tête de ses épaules, son dernier cri résonnant à travers la forêt. Je devais voir Isabella. Je ne voulais pas perdre plus de temps avec ce connard.

J'ai rapidement et avec joie enlevé le reste de ses membres avant de les transmettre à Peter qui les jetaient dans le feu. J'ai sorti mon téléphone de ma poche alors qu'il vibrait. Je pouvais enfin y répondre à présent. J'ai baissé les yeux et j'ai vu le numéro de Charlotte à l'écran.

'' - Oui. '' Ai-je dit dans le micro.

'' - Major, Bella est malade. Je ne voulais pas appeler mais elle est malade depuis deux jours à présent. Dois-je appeler Carlisle ? '' Elle a demandé rapidement. Je sentais qu'elle était réellement inquiète.

Merde. À quelle fréquence les humains tombent-ils malades ?

'' - Appelle-le. '' Ai-je dit avant de fermer brusquement mon téléphone.

'' - On bouge ! '' Ai-je dit en prenant les devants et commencer à courir pour retourner à Forks.

* * *

**1\. Alvin et les Chipmunks : Groupe de musique fictif créé aux États-Unis dans les années 50. Il est composé de trois tamias : Alvin, Simon et Théodore, aidé par leur père adoptif Dave Seville. Le groupe a commercialisé plus d'une trentaine d'albums depuis 1958. Il a également fait l'objet de plusieurs films d'animation. (Wikipédia) **

**2\. Quand Chuck rencontre Larry est une comédie Américaine sortie en 2007. Résumé : Larry a un jour sauvé Chuck. Voilà qu'il lui demande une grande faveur en retour, agir comme s'il était son _partenaire domestique_ afin que ses enfants puissent bénéficier de sa pension. Mais lorsqu'un bureaucrate suspicieux décide de venir vérifier leur statut, les deux hétéros doivent s'improviser nouveaux mariés. (Wikipédia) **

**3\. Famille Baker : Du film Treize à la douzaine, comédie de Shawn Levy (2003) Adaptation d'un best-seller de 1950 écrit par Franck. B. Gilbreth. Jr. et Ernestine Gilbreth Carey. (Wikipédia) **

**Bonne semaine à tous. **


	31. Chapitre 31

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

**L'histoire appartient à Beneath The Vagrant Alpha, elle est parue sous le titre : '' Never Knew It Could Be Like This '' lien sur mon profil. **

**Lyylla est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

**Chapitre trente et un : Je n'aurais jamais su ce que je manquais. **

**POV Bella**

'' - Charlotte, si tu avais la moindre parcelle de générosité dans le corps, tu me tuerais maintenant. '' Lui ai-je gémi de ma position sur le plancher de la salle de bain. J'ai gémi à nouveau et je me suis penchée pour vomir au-dessus des toilettes, prise de nausées, mais je n'avais plus rien à vomir.

''- Bella, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Est-ce normal ? '' Elle a demandé tout en frottant des cercles apaisants sur mon dos. Son toucher me faisait réellement du bien, ma peau était brûlante. Je pouvais entendre dans sa voix qu'elle était inquiète. Mais en ce moment, il n'y avait rien que je puisse faire pour essayer de soulager ses angoisses. Je me sentais comme une merde.

J'ai essuyé ma bouche avec ma main et je me suis appuyée contre le mur en fermant les yeux. '' - Je ne sais pas. Je suppose que j'ai attrapé un autre microbe ou quelque chose comme ça. '' Ai-je murmuré, mais plutôt pour moi-même. S'il n'avait pas disparu d'ici demain, alors nous pourrions appeler Carlisle et il pourra peut-être me donner quelque chose.

J'ai ouvert les yeux et j'ai attendu que la chambre arrête de tourner avant de me lever. J'ai marché lentement vers le lit et je me suis effondrée dessus tandis que l'obscurité s'emparait de moi une fois de plus.

* * *

'' - Les battements de son cœur sont réguliers. La fièvre est trop élevée pour elle cependant. '' J'ai senti quelque chose de froid être glissé sur ma poitrine et j'ai frissonné. '' - Elle est déshydratée, ça c'est certain. '' Je me suis réveillée et j'ai pu voir le soleil briller par la fenêtre.

Carlisle était penché au-dessus de moi et frottait un gant froid et humide pour me rafraîchir le visage et la clavicule. '' - Hé chérie. '' Il a dit gentiment avec un sourire. '' - Comment te sens-tu ? ''

J'ai simplement grogné et j'ai mis mon bras sur mes yeux pour bloquer le soleil. Imbécile de soleil. J'ai entendu Carlisle rire alors qu'il continuait à me rafraîchir avec le gant humide. '' - Cela fait du bien, hein ? Je crains que tu n'aies encore quelques progrès à faire cependant. Tu es très déshydratée, je vais donc devoir te mettre une perfusion et tu as également une belle fièvre. ''

Je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à m'en soucier. '' - C'est de la faute de Jasper. '' Ai-je dit d'une voix rauque, à moitié réveillée. '' - S'il m'avait seulement transformée pour commencer. Imbéciles de germes humains. '' Ai-je murmuré avant de m'enfoncer dans les ténèbres une fois de plus.

'' - Aaaaahhhhhhhh ! '' J'ai été réveillée par un cri strident qui a fait pulser ma tête. Seigneur, que diable était cela et pourquoi criait-il ? J'ai senti une vague de douleur dans mon abdomen alors qu'un nouveau cri brisait le silence. Il m'a fallu une seconde de plus avant de réaliser que les cris venaient de moi.

Une autre vague de douleur a parcouru le bas de mon corps tandis que la nausée me submergeait. Je pouvais entendre des voix autour de moi, mais je ne pouvais pas faire le moindre geste. Je pouvais sentir des bras froids me soulever doucement et la voix de Jasper chuchoter à mon oreille. Mes cris s'étaient transformés en gémissements à ce stade. Pourquoi étais-je dans autant de douleur ? Quand une autre vague de douleur m'a frappée, j'ai pu sentir les bras de Jasper se resserrer autour de moi. Il avait dû ressentir ce qui me frappait.

J'ai gardé les yeux fermés étroitement puis j'ai essayé de bloquer la douleur et tout le monde autour de moi. Je voulais simplement que cela cesse. '' - Je ne me soucie pas de ce qu'il faut que tu fasses, Carlisle, arrange tout simplement ce putain de problème ! '' La voix de Jasper m'a réveillée en sursaut. Je ne me souvenais même pas avoir été en mesure de m'endormir.

'' - Amène-la et pose-la ici. '' A dit mon père d'une voix pressante. '' - Je l'ai justement contrôlée il y a quelques heures, Major. Je vais avoir besoin d'effectuer d'autres tests. '' J'ai senti une piqûre dans le creux de mon bras et j'ai entendu nettement Jasper reprendre son souffle.

'' - Je vais contrôler son niveau sanguin, ce qui va au moins me donner un point de départ. ''A dit Carlisle alors qu'il finissait de prélever mon sang. J'ai ouvert les yeux pour voir son visage marqué par l'inquiétude. '' - Papa. '' Ai-je murmuré. Carlisle m'a regardée fixement avant de voir son visage s'adoucir. '' - Fais que cela s'arrête. S'il te plaît. '' Je l'ai supplié alors que les larmes débordaient et coulaient sur mes joues. La douleur était toujours là, mais au moins elle commençait à diminuer.

'' - Je vais le faire, bébé. '' Il a promis avant de se ruer hors de la pièce avec le prélèvement de sang.

J'ai regardé Jasper alors qu'il saisissait ma main dans la sienne et déposait un baiser sur mon front. '' - Je suis tellement désolé, Isabella. Nous allons aller au fond des choses, je te le promets. '' Il a dit. J'ai hoché la tête et me suis accrochée à sa main comme si elle était une bouée de sauvetage.

Je me suis assise et me suis couchée sur mon estomac très lentement pour essayer de soulager la pression à cet endroit. Jasper m'a aidée à m'installer quand j'ai senti jaillir des fluides entre mes jambes. J'avais l'impression de m'être pissée dessus. J'étais sur le point de dire quelque chose quand la main de Jasper a serré la mienne plus fort que jamais. Je l'ai regardé dans les yeux et j'ai vu un vampire. Il n'était plus mon Jasper à cet instant. Il était un prédateur et j'étais sa proie. Pourquoi agissait-il aussi étrangement ?

Je n'arrivais pas à détourner les yeux des siens jusqu'à ce qu'une autre vague de douleur m'ait frappée comme une tonne de briques. '' - Putain de merde ! '' Ai-je hurlé, enfonçant mon visage dans le lit en saisissant les draps.

J'ai entendu la détonation de la porte qui s'ouvrait, puis la main de Jasper a été arrachée de la mienne. Ensuite de bruit de deux blocs de pierre qui se brisaient l'une contre l'autre a rempli la pièce. Je me suis sentie être ramassée par une autre paire de bras. J'ai levé les yeux avec surprise puis je me suis détendue. Maman.

J'ai commencé à pleurer plus durement et me suis accrochée à elle comme si ma vie en dépendait. '' - Qu'est-il en train de m'arriver ? '' Ai-je murmuré dans sa chemise. Elle n'a pas répondu, au lieu de cela, elle m'a posée debout sur le plancher de la salle de bain et a rapidement fait couler l'eau de la douche. Elle s'est tournée vers moi et a commencé à me dépouiller de mes vêtements. J'ai remarqué qu'elle ne respirait pas et qu'elle me regardait continuellement dans les yeux.

Elle m'a fait entrer dans la douche et m'a tenue sous l'eau avant de monter avec moi tout habillée. Une autre vague de douleur m'a traversée et m'a fait tomber sur mes genoux. J'ai poussé un hurlement alors que je me recroquevillais en position fœtale sur le sol de la douche, flottant dans et hors de ma conscience alors que je sentais Esmé me nettoyer. Quand elle m'a ramassée, j'ai vu de l'eau rose couler dans le drain. Mon pantalon était toujours sur le plancher et il était couvert de rouge. Du sang. Mon sang. Brusquement, tout cela a pris tout son sens. L'eau rose était les restes du sang qui couvrait mon corps. Voilà pourquoi Jasper avait flippé dans la chambre et la raison pour laquelle Esmé avait cessé de respirer alors qu'elle me baignait.

Cela m'a simplement montré à quel point elle m'aimait, elle m'avait nettoyée sans céder à la soif de sang qui, j'en étais certaine, avait essayé de prendre le relais. Mais pourquoi est-ce que je saignais pour commencer ?

Alors qu'une autre vague de douleur me submergeait, j'ai lâché prise et j'ai glissé dans l'inconscience où la douleur ne pouvait pas me toucher.

* * *

'' - Comment est-ce arrivé, Carlisle ? ''

'' - Je suis absolument certain que je n'ai pas besoin de t'expliquer les choses de la vie, Jasper. '' A répliqué brièvement Carlisle.

'' - Je sais comment faire un bébé, bordel de merde ! Je veux dire, comment une femme humaine a pu tomber enceinte d'un vampire ? '' Il a pratiquement crié.

Je voulais leur dire d'arrêter de se battre, mais je ne pouvais pas bouger. Quoi, enceinte ? Je croyais être la seule humaine accouplée avec un vampire. Y avait-il quelqu'un d'autre que moi ?

'' - Je ne sais pas, Jasper. Je ne sais vraiment pas. Je ne savais pas non plus que c'était possible. Il est évident que nous avions tort. Vraiment tort. '' Il a marmonné.

'' - Seigneur, que dois-je faire à présent ? Nous avions convenu de ne pas la transformer jusqu'à ce qu'elle reçoive son diplôme de fin d'études, mais je refuse de rester assis sans bouger et regarder cela se reproduire. '' A dit Jasper.

'' - Très bien, explique-moi tout cela. S'il te plaît. '' A supplié Jasper. '' - À quel stade était-elle et que serait-il arrivé si elle ne l'avait pas perdu ? ''

Perdu quoi ? Rien de tout cela n'avait de sens. Pourquoi ne pouvais-je pas ouvrir les yeux ? Je commençais à avoir peur et j'ai senti les battements de mon cœur accélérer.

'' - Elle peut nous entendre. '' A murmuré Jasper. '' - Elle a peur. ''

J'ai entendu l'un d'eux soupirer et j'ai senti un baiser sur mon front. '' - Cela va aller, Isabella. Je te le promets. '' Jasper a chuchoté à mon oreille.

'' - Je ne veux pas avoir cette conversation alors qu'elle est inconsciente. '' A dit Carlisle. '' - Je serai de retour dans une heure, le somnifère devrait être entièrement dissipé pour alors et nous pourrons donc discuter. ''

J'ai entendu la porte se fermer doucement avant de m'endormir une fois de plus.

* * *

'' - Reviens à moi, Isabella. '' J'ai entendu une voix murmurer à mon oreille. '' - J'ai besoin que tu ouvres les yeux. ''

J'ai grogné et j'ai essayé de lutter contre la somnolence qui essayait de me submerger. Tandis que mes yeux s'adaptaient à la lumière de la pièce, la première chose que j'ai vue, c'est Jasper qui était penché au-dessus de moi avec un petit sourire sur le visage. Pendant un moment, j'ai cru voir une lueur de tristesse sur son beau visage, mais quand je l'ai regardé à nouveau, elle avait disparu et je me suis demandé si j'avais réellement vu quoi que ce soit.

'' - Seigneur, qu'est-il arrivé ? '' Ai-je gémi. Je me sentais comme si j'avais été frappée par un putain de camion-benne ou quelque chose comme ça.

'' - Tu as simplement traversé une expérience assez horrible. '' Il a répondu doucement, en frottant son pouce contre mes doigts.

'' - Tu veux bien m'expliquer ? '' Je lui ai demandé.

'' - Je pense que nous avons tous besoin de nous asseoir pour parler à Bella, cela te dit ? '' A demandé Carlisle en pénétrant dans la pièce. Il devait être en bas ou quelque part à proximité.

'' - Bien sûr. '' Je lui ai répondu en tressaillant quand j'ai essayé de me redresser.

Jasper m'a aidée à me lever pour m'asseoir contre la tête de lit pour que je puisse les voir. '' - Très bien, je suis prête. ''

'' - Bella, savais-tu que tu étais enceinte ? '' Carlisle m'a demandé en ne me quittant jamais du regard.

J'ai senti mon cœur manquer un battement et je suis certaine que mes yeux se sont écarquillés. Enceinte ? Je suis enceinte ? Comment était-ce possible ? J'avais dix-huit ans pour l'amour du ciel ! Une seconde...

'' - Que veux-tu dire par « était » ? '' Ai-je murmuré, peur de connaître déjà la réponse à cette question.

'' - Je suis désolé, ma Chérie, tu as fait une fausse couche et perdu le bébé il y a une dizaine d'heures. '' A dit mon père.

Je ne savais pas comment je me sentais en cet instant. C'était beaucoup de choses à prendre. '' - C... comment est-ce même possible ? '' J'ai demandé.

Carlisle a soupiré avant de se frotter le menton. Certaines habitudes humaines sont tout simplement trop difficiles à oublier. '' - Je ne sais pas. La seule chose à laquelle je peux penser de cela, c'est que tu es encore humaine. Les vampires ne peuvent pas avoir d'enfants, mais avec une femme humaine... Je suppose que c'est possible. Dieu merci, Aro est mort ou il aurait utilisé cette information à son avantage. '' A dit Carlisle d'un air absent.

J'ai pris une profonde inspiration et j'ai essayé de trier mes pensées.

'' - Très bien, donc Isabella était enceinte et, de toute évidence, cela pourrait se produire à nouveau. Depuis combien de temps l'était-elle ? '' Lui a demandé Jasper.

Était-elle. Était. Au passé. Comme dans plus maintenant. Disparu. Terminé. Mort.

'' - Il avait l'air de progresser à un rythme humain, elle était enceinte d'environ dix semaines. Mais cela ne veut pas dire que les choses n'auraient pas changé plus tard. '' Il a continué. '' - Cela pourrait commencer comme une grossesse humaine puis progresser rapidement plus tard. Il aurait été impossible de dire combien de temps il aurait fallu. S'il aurait fallu les neuf mois ou seulement quelques semaines de plus. ''

Dix semaines. J'avais porté l'enfant de Jasper pendant dix semaines et je ne le savais pas. Et si c'était quelque chose que j'avais fait qui avait causé cette fausse couche ? Carlisle m'a sortie de mes pensées.

'' - Je ne crois pas que la contraception est vraiment une option. Je ne pense pas que la contraception humaine va fonctionner contre un vampire. '' Il a dit honnêtement. '' - Tu peux t'abstenir ou être transformée. '' Il a dit. J'ai brusquement levé les yeux, des idées tourbillonnant follement dans mon esprit. '' - Carlisle, est-ce que je pourrais rester seule un moment avec Jasper ? '' Ai-je demandé calmement.

Il a hoché la tête et a disparu de la pièce. Je savais qu'il n'était pas content en ce moment, mais cela ne le regardait pas. J'ai regardé Jasper et j'ai vu qu'il avait toujours ma main dans la sienne.

'' - Isabella, je ne comprends pas tes émotions et cela m'inquiète. '' Il a admis en me regardant dans les yeux.

'' - Jasper, te rends-tu compte que je suis capable de te donner quelque chose que personne d'autre ne pourra ? '' Je lui ai demandé.

Il m'a regardée avec scepticisme, mais j'ai vu une brève lueur d'espoir dans ses yeux avant qu'elle ne disparaisse. Il a rapidement mis son masque d'impassibilité. Il voulait cela. _Je sais qu'il le veut_, ai-je pensé avec joie. Je n'avais pas besoin d'être un empathe pour le voir.

'' - Écoute. '' Je me suis redressée et j'ai saisi son autre main dans la mienne. '' - Jasper, ceci est quelque chose que je peux te donner ! Je sais que tu veux cela. Je peux le voir dans tes yeux. '' Je lui ai murmuré. Je ne voulais pas y aller trop fort et le faire fuir.

'' - Isabella. '' Il a grogné. '' - Tu ne te souviens pas de toute la douleur que tu viens de traverser ? J'aurais pu te perdre. C'était déjà assez difficile de perdre mon enfant, mais te perdre en plus de cela ? Je ne pourrais pas le supporter. '' Il a admis.

'' - Je te veux plus que ce que tu peux me donner. '' Il a dit. '' - Je vais te transformer dès que tu auras récupéré. ''

'' - Jasper, réfléchis seulement à cela. '' Je l'ai prié. '' - Carlisle a dit qu'il se développait à un rythme humain. Je sais que cela pourrait changer, mais... '' Je n'ai pas eu le temps de finir ma phrase, cependant.

''- Non ! '' Il a déclaré. '' - Je ne me soucie pas de cela. Je ne suis pas prêt à mettre en danger ta santé pour quelque chose que je pourrais vouloir. Je ne savais même pas que je voulais un bébé jusqu'à ce qu'on m'ait dit que c'était possible. Mais c'est ce qu'il est pour moi. Je veux un bébé. J'ai besoin de toi. Tu vois la différence ? '' Il a demandé.

'' - Je vois où tu veux en venir, Jasper. Nous pourrions peut-être en discuter une autre fois ? '' Je lui ai demandé. '' - J'ai faim. ''

Il s'est penché et a embrassé mes lèvres avant de quitter la pièce. Je devais trouver un moyen de le convaincre. Nous pourrions le faire, non ?

* * *

'' - Bella ! '' J'ai entendu le couinement avant d'en trouver la source. Charlotte, évidemment. J'ai ri et je suis sortie de la voiture tandis qu'elle m'attirait dans une étreinte féroce.

'' - Chérie, je suis désolée. '' Elle a dit en me regardant dans les yeux. Tout le monde était désolé, mais il n'y avait rien que l'on pourrait faire. J'ai levé ma main pour l'empêcher de dire quelque chose de plus. Je ne voulais pas entendre ses condoléances. Je n'étais pas encore remise.

Chaque fois que je voyais un regard de pitié, je ressentais une vive douleur dans ma poitrine. Cela faisait mal de savoir que j'avais eu quelque chose qui m'avait été enlevée avant même de savoir que je le voulais. Je me sentais insuffisante en tant que femme. Je veux dire, c'est ce que nous étions censées faire, pas vrai ? Nous étions faites pour avoir des bébés et je ne pouvais même pas faire cela correctement.

'' - Je vais bien, Char. '' Je lui ai dit en essayant de sourire comme si je le pensais. '' - Qu'est-ce que tu as fait pendant que nous étions partis ? '' Je lui ai demandé.

Carlisle a insisté pour me garder chez lui pendant une semaine pour s'assurer que tout était revenu à la normale. Je m'étais sentie stupide quand il m'avait fait remarquer que je n'avais pas eu mes règles depuis des mois et que je ne l'avais même pas réalisé.

Jasper est arrivé et a embrassé mon front avant de se diriger à l'intérieur avec Peter, tandis que Charlotte me traînait dans les jardins afin que nous puissions parler.

'' - Si jamais tu veux en parler, je suis là pour toi. '' Elle a dit en prenant ma main.

'' - Je sais, merci. '' J'ai dit. Je me sentais vide à l'intérieur.

'' - Tu sais, cela pourrait se produire à nouveau. '' Je lui ai murmuré.

'' - Pardon ? ''

'' - Cela pourrait se produire à nouveau, je pourrais tomber enceinte à nouveau. Je ne veux pas être transformée et je doute que Jasper va s'abstenir, de plus, Carlisle a dit que la contraception ne fonctionnera pas sur nous. Par conséquent, cela pourrait se produire à nouveau. '' Ai-je dit d'une seule traite.

'' - Est-ce quelque chose que tu voudrais, pour commencer ? '' Elle a demandé.

J'ai haussé les épaules avant de m'allonger et de poser ma tête sur ses genoux. '' - Je ne suis pas encore remise pour l'instant. Donc, non, pas tout de suite. Je ne savais même pas que c'était une option pour nous et maintenant que je le sais, j'ai l'impression que nous serions fous de renoncer à cela. Tu comprends ? ''

'' - C'est compréhensible. '' Elle a dit en passant ses doigts dans mes cheveux. '' - Mais c'est également dangereux. Regarde ce qui t'est déjà arrivé. ''

J'ai soupiré. Je savais qu'elle avait raison. Et comme je l'avais dit, je n'étais pas prête pour l'instant, mais cela pourrait tout de même encore se produire. Je n'allais pas laisser Jasper s'abstenir de me faire l'amour. '' - Que dit Jasper ? '' Elle a demandé.

'' - Il est contre l'idée. Il veut me transformer immédiatement... C'est juste que je ne sais pas. '' Tout cela était rapidement devenu tellement compliqué. J'ai sursauté en entendant sa voix douce derrière nous. '' - Isabella, viens à l'intérieur, s'il te plaît. Nous devons parler. '' A dit Jasper.

J'ai donné à Charlotte un baiser sur la joue avant d'envelopper mes bras autour du cou de Jasper et enrouler mes jambes autour de sa taille. D'une façon ou d'une autre, tout cela serait réglé avant la fin de la nuit. J'espérais seulement que ce serait la bonne décision pour nous sans aucun regret plus tard.

* * *

**Bonne semaine à tous.**


	32. Chapitre 32

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

**L'histoire appartient à Beneath The Vagrant Alpha, elle est parue sous le titre : '' Never Knew It Could Be Like This '' lien sur mon profil. **

**Lyylla est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

**Chapitre trente-deux : Dominateur égal connard. **

**POV Jasper**

'' - Comment as-tu pu permettre à cela de traîner aussi longtemps ? '' J'ai grogné. J'étais rentré pour découvrir que ma compagne était dans et hors de sa conscience et qu'elle était toujours malade, même après que Carlisle l'ait examinée.

'' - J'avais appelé Carlisle avant même que Bella me demande de le faire. Il pense que c'est peut-être cette grippe porcine que les humains attrapent. '' A répondu Charlotte. Je sentais bien qu'elle était bouleversée, mais putain, c'était trop dur.

Avant que je ne puisse dire beaucoup plus, j'ai été frappé par une douleur comme aucune autre qui m'a presque mis à genoux. Puis Isabella a poussé un cri à percer les tympans et si j'avais eu un cœur, il aurait cessé de battre à ce seul bruit.

J'ai réussi à reprendre l'emprise de mes émotions et j'ai porté Isabella à la voiture où Peter nous a conduits jusque chez Carlisle.

* * *

'' - Je ne sais pas, Peter. Il y avait tellement de sang. '' Ai-je dit avec inquiétude. Si j'avais pu pleurer, je sais que je l'aurais fait. '' - Carlisle a dit qu'elle était enceinte. ''

'' - Jasper, c'est quelque chose d'incroyable que vous avez été en mesure de faire ensemble. Cela n'est seulement qu'un revers mineur. '' Peter a répondu en posant sa main sur mon épaule. '' - Elle va bien, ce dont tu as besoin de t'inquiéter le plus, c'est de son bien-être émotionnel après cette épreuve. ''

Je l'ai regardé avec étonnement, mais je pouvais sentir sa sincérité. S'il disait qu'Isabella irait bien, je n'avais donc vraiment aucune raison de douter de lui.

'' - Pourquoi crois-tu que cela va l'affecter émotionnellement ? '' Je lui ai demandé.

'' - Major. '' A-t-il dit lentement, comme s'il parlait à un enfant de deux ans. '' - Elle vient de perdre un enfant. Son enfant. L'enfant qui était le résultat de votre amour l'un pour l'autre. Cela va l'affecter d'une certaine façon. '' Il m'a ensuite contemplé.

Que pouvais-je dire ?

'' - Hé bien, nous n'avons jamais eu de raison de discuter enfants auparavant, alors comment étais-je censé savoir qu'elle en avait toujours voulu un ? '' Me suis-je défendu. Putain de merde. Cela avait été assez difficile. Je ne savais même pas que je voulais un bébé jusqu'à ce qu'Isabella fasse une fausse couche.

_Un bébé ne serait seulement qu'une distraction_, je me suis dit. Je me sentais mal que nous l'ayons perdu, mais c'était la meilleure solution... pas vrai ?

Pourquoi même est-ce que je doutais de moi ? J'étais le Dieu de la Guerre. Tout le monde savait qu'essayer d'élever un enfant dans ma maison serait une idée idiote.

'' - Jasper, elle se réveille. '' Peter a dit, poussant mon bras.

J'ai couru à l'intérieur jusqu'au chevet d'Isabella et j'ai attrapé sa main.

* * *

Après avoir parlé avec Carlisle, je pouvais sentir sa tristesse pour ce que nous avions perdu, mais je pouvais également sentir l'espoir qui suintait d'elle. Elle plaisantait, pas vrai ? Elle voulait essayer de faire un autre bébé ? J'ai senti monter mon espoir avant de rapidement le supprimer. Je n'avais pas besoin de cette merde. Nous ne pouvions pas avoir de bébé. En fait, nous n' ALLIONS pas avoir de bébé.

'' - Je vais te transformer dès que tu auras récupéré. '' Je lui ai dit durement, avant qu'elle ne puisse faire d'objections. C'est moi qui décidais et putain, je n'allais pas lui faire subir cela à nouveau. Heureusement, elle a laissé tomber quelques secondes plus tard, mais je savais que ce n'était pas terminé. Je pouvais sentir sa détermination et désormais, je savais à présent que c'était quelque chose qu'elle voulait.

Je ne savais tout simplement pas ce qu'elle voulait le plus. Moi ou un bébé. Parce que c'était à ça que cela allait finalement se résumer. Je ne voulais pas lui donner un autre enfant mais si elle en voulait un, elle aurait besoin de l'avoir avec quelqu'un d'autre.

Rien que de penser à elle avec un autre homme me faisait voir rouge, cependant. Comment pouvais-je même envisager de la laisser partir ? Elle était à moi. Ma compagne. Ma chérie. Je m'étais battu pour elle, j'avais foutrement tué pour elle. Il n'y avait aucun moyen que je la laisse partir à présent. Aucun putain de moyen.

Je pouvais sentir l'animal en moi juste me supplier de la revendiquer et de lui faire savoir qu'elle m'appartenait, qu'elle avait besoin de m'obéir et de m'écouter et qu'elle devait oublier ces foutues conneries de bébé.

Je me suis levé de mon bureau et je me suis dirigé à l'extérieur où je savais que Charlotte et Isabella discutaient. Il était temps de régler cela. Je voulais aller de l'avant et recommencer. Nous venions juste de nous débarrasser d'Aro, il n'y avait pas d'autres menaces en cet instant. Je savais que nous ne pourrions pas faire quoi que ce soit de sexuel pendant quelques semaines jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait eu le temps de guérir, j'allais donc devoir penser à d'autres moyens de lui montrer qu'elle était à moi.

'' - Isabella, viens à l'intérieur, s'il te plaît. Nous devons parler. '' Ai-je dit.

Après qu'elle se soit enroulée autour de moi, j'ai couru jusqu'à mon bureau. J'avais besoin qu'elle reconnaisse dès maintenant qu'elle était ma compagne. Pas son tendre amour, ni son ami. Elle était à moi. Je l'ai assise dans le fauteuil en cuir et je me suis déplacé pour aller m'asseoir derrière mon bureau.

'' - Isabella, je suis désolé de ce qui est arrivé. J'aurais dû savoir, ou au moins suspecter que quelque chose comme cela pourrait arriver. '' J'ai commencé. '' - Tu ne vas jamais repasser par ce genre de souffrance à nouveau. '' Je lui ai promis.

'' - Jasper, je... '' J'ai levé la main pour l'arrêter, je n'avais pas encore fini.

'' - Non, Isabella, je ne veux pas dire par là que je pense que ton corps peut porter mon enfant, parce que tu ne peux pas. Je ne vais pas te mettre dans cette position à nouveau. Il est temps que nous parlions de la date de ta transformation. Je sais que tu voulais recevoir ton diplôme de fin d'études avant cela, mais tu pourras toujours y revenir plus tard, à une date ultérieure. '' Je lui ai dit aussi doucement que possible.

Intérieurement, tout mon être me disait de la féconder à nouveau. Je voulais voir son ventre gonfler avec mon bébé en elle. Elle aurait toujours une part de moi en elle alors. C'était une pensée très excitante. J'ai secoué la tête pour écarter la vision d'Isabella nue et enceinte de mon esprit. Ce n'était pas dans ce sens que je voulais que la conversation se dirige.

'' - Major, je ne comprends pas. '' Elle a chuchoté. '' - Je sais que tu veux ton propre enfant. Je peux le voir en toi. C'est quelque chose que je peux te donner. Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne me laisses pas te donner quelque chose pour une fois ? '' Elle a demandé. Je pouvais voir les larmes qui striaient son visage, mais j'ai gardé un visage impassible. Carlisle m'avait dit qu'elle serait plus émotive en ce moment.

'' - Parce que je ne suis pas prêt à te perdre. '' Je lui ai répondu sèchement. '' - Cela ne t'a jamais traversé l'esprit que la raison pour laquelle nous avons perdu ce bébé était parce que ton corps n'était pas conçu pour porter un métis ? Cela va à l'encontre de la nature. '' Je lui ai simplement dit.

Je l'ai entendue renifler et je pouvais sentir le désespoir sortir d'elle par vagues. Elle voulait réellement cela.

'' - Et si nous attendions un peu plus longtemps ? Peut-être que nous ne pourrions pas nécessairement _essayer _d'avoir un autre bébé, mais ne rien faire pour empêcher que cela arrive non plus. '' Elle a suggéré doucement. '' - Je veux dire, si nous attendons une autre année, j'aurais alors mon diplôme. ''

Je me suis levé brusquement, faisant sursauter Isabella.

'' - Bordel de merde ! '' Ai-je hurlé. '' - Non ! Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas Isabella ? Je ne vais pas te perdre. Cela n'en vaut pas la peine pour moi. ''

Je me suis assis de nouveau sur ma chaise lourdement. Je voulais cela. Je ne pouvais pas le nier, mais est-ce que cela valait la peine de risquer la vie d'Isabella de nouveau ? Ce serait une partie de nous deux, comme l'avait dit Peter, un produit de notre amour l'un pour l'autre.

J'ai entendu Isabella se lever de son siège et j'ai été surpris de sentir son amour pour moi se détacher d'elle aussi fortement. J'avais pensé qu'elle serait foutrement en colère. J'ai levé les yeux et je n'ai rien vu d'autre que son attachement pour moi dans ses yeux. Elle est tombée à genoux et a pris mes mains dans les siennes.

'' - Major, je sais que je t'appartiens. Je ne voudrais pas qu'il en soit autrement. '' A-t-elle dit doucement, des larmes coulant toujours sur son visage. '' - Tu me donnes tellement et je suis enfin en mesure de te donner quelque chose que tu veux. Cela me rend tellement heureuse de savoir que c'est quelque chose que je peux te donner. ''

'' - Il y a des risques avec tout, mais je suis certaine que si Carlisle était mon médecin traitant, nous pourrions faire cela. Je dois admettre que je ne suis pas prête à avoir un bébé maintenant. Même si je n'essaye pas de te convaincre, je ne veux pas être transformée pour le moment. Je veux terminer le lycée. C'était mon seul désir avant que je ne sois transformée. '' Elle a pris une profonde inspiration avant de continuer. '' - Dans un an ou après l'obtention du diplôme, oui, je voudrais essayer de faire un bébé à nouveau. ''

Elle a baissé le regard loin de mes yeux et les a gardés fixés sur le sol. Tellement de pensées tourbillonnaient dans ma tête que j'avais du mal à tout passer au crible, ce qui voulait tout dire. J'étais un putain de vampire.

Pour la première fois de ma vie, je ne savais pas quoi dire.

* * *

**POV Bella**

'' - Tu ne peux pas piéger un homme pour avoir un bébé avec lui ! '' Charlotte s'est écriée.

'' - Pourquoi pas ? J'ai regardé Maury et Jerry Springer1, les femmes le font tout le temps. C'est mal, mais cela fonctionne néanmoins. '' Me suis-je défendue.

Charlotte et moi étions sur le chemin du retour, nous étions allées à Port Angeles pour voir le dernier film d'Adam Sandler2.

'' - Ces femmes ne cherchaient pas à avoir des relations sexuelles avec un vampire, mon chou. En outre, le Major va sentir que tu essayes de le tromper et il va additionner deux et deux, ensuite où crois-tu que tu te retrouveras ? Hein ? Sur ses genoux. '' Elle a dit avec un sourire satisfait.

Argg. Elle avait raison. Imbécile d'empathe. Mon Dieu, ce don était réellement un inconvénient. Je savais que ce serait une erreur de le tromper ainsi. C'était seulement une idée. Merde. Néanmoins, c'était tentant. Cela faisait deux semaines depuis notre _discussion_ et ni l'un ni l'autre n'avaient encore cédé. Jasper était toujours déterminé à me transformer et je continuais à essayer de gagner plus de temps.

Mais sa patience tirait à sa fin et je savais que mon changement allait bientôt venir. Pourquoi ne cédait-il pas ? La seule raison pour laquelle je voulais cela était parce que je savais que Jasper en voulait un. Bien sûr, cela me ferait également plaisir, mais finalement, je voulais réellement rendre Jasper heureux.

'' - Peu importe. '' Ai-je murmuré.

Je suppose que finalement, cela n'avait pas vraiment d'importance. Tout ce qui comptait pour moi, c'est que j'avais Jasper. Quand il m'aurait transformée, je serais plus résistante et le vrai plaisir pourrait commencer. Un bébé serait tout simplement une distraction pour lui.

J'étais sur le point de demander quelque chose à Charlotte quand nous avons toutes les deux entendu les sirènes en même temps. J'ai regardé derrière nous et j'ai vu les gyrophares rouges et bleus clignoter, j'ai commencé à éclater de rire. '' - Merde. '' Elle a chuchoté. Elle m'a regardée puis a regardé de nouveau dans le rétroviseur pour essayer de déterminer si elle devait fuir ou pas.

'' - Et je parie également que tu penses à manger ce flic pour échapper à l'amende. Mais quand cela m'est arrivé, noooon, tu as décidé d'avoir une conscience. Espèce de sale hypocrite. '' Ai-je murmuré, furieuse.

'' - Tais-toi, Bella. '' Elle a sifflé. '' - Argg, c'est une situation où de toute façon, je suis perdante ! ''

'' - Fuis ! '' Lui ai-je crié, la faisant sursauter.

J'ai commencé à rire alors qu'elle me fusillait du regard et a garé la voiture sur le côté de la route.

'' - Cette fois, Je suis l'âne, putain. '' Je lui ai dit alors qu'elle ouvrait sa fenêtre tout en saisissant ses papiers d'identité.

'' - Bonsoir, Madame, savez-vous à quelle vitesse vous alliez ? '' A dit l'officier. Était-ce le même gars qui nous avait arrêtées la dernière fois ? Putain de merde !

'' - Oh, pour l'amour de... Encore vous deux ? '' Il a demandé avec exaspération. On aurait pu croire qu'il nous donnait une amende sur une base quotidienne d'après la façon dont il agissait.

'' - N'avons-nous pas simplement suspendu votre permis de conduire ? '' Il a demandé en passant sa stupide lampe de poche sur nos visages.

'' - C'était moi, Sherlock. '' Je lui ai dit avec sarcasme. '' - Et je ne conduis pas, comme vous pouvez le voir. ''

'' - Bella, ferme-la. '' Char m'a sifflée.

Je gardais une petite rancune contre ce type.

'' - La voiture de qui est-ce ? '' Il a demandé. Cette fois, nous étions dans la Lexus de Jasper et j'ai eu l'impression que j'étais sur le point d'être considérée comme une récidiviste en virée.

'' - Mon petit ami. '' Ai-je dit avec un sourire en coin. Ouaip, ce petit bijou était la voiture de mon homme et ta Ford cruiser de gonzesse ne valait pas une merde auprès d'elle.

'' - Oh, vraiment ? '' Il a demandé avec ironie. '' - Et quel est le nom de votre petit ami ? ''

La tête de Charlotte faisait le va et vient entre moi et le flic comme si elle regardait un match de ping-pong.

'' - Jasper Whitlock. Voulez-vous que je l'appelle ? Mais rappelez-vous qu'il est à moi et je ne pense pas que vous soyez son genre. ''

'' - Les filles, je veux que vous sortiez toutes les deux de la voiture. '' Il a dit en s'éloignant de la portière de Charlotte.

C'est une putain de blague ?

'' - Tu ne pouvais pas fermer ta gueule. '' A grogné Charlotte tout en débouclant sa ceinture de sécurité.

'' - Mange-le, mange-le ! '' Je lui ai rapidement murmuré avant de sortir de la voiture. C'était notre seule chance. J'ai saisi mon téléphone pour le mettre dans ma poche, juste au cas où.

Nous étions contre le pare-choc de la voiture tandis que le flic se tenait en face de nous.

'' - Vous savez, officier... '' A déclaré Charlotte dans ce que je reconnus être son ton séduisant. '' -... Tout ceci n'est seulement qu'un énorme malentendu. '' A-t-elle dit en faisant un clin d'œil.

L'abruti a eu l'air hébété pendant une minute avant de se secouer. '' - Hé bien, je suppose que je pourrais laisser passer cela... '' Il a dit en regardant Charlotte tout en se léchant les lèvres. J'ai eu l'impression que je n'allais pas aimer ses conditions.

'' -... Si vous les filles, faites un petit quelque chose pour moi. '' Il a dit en regardant vers moi comme si j'étais quelque chose à manger.

Oh, pour l'amour du ciel. J'ai sorti mon téléphone et je l'ai gardé à mon côté avant d'appuyer sur la touche de numérotation rapide 1 pour appeler Jasper. J'ai regardé le flic et j'ai vu qu'il lorgnait Charlotte à présent.

'' - Je ne crois vraiment pas que cela fasse partie de vos attributions, Monsieur. '' A dit Charlotte brièvement.

J'ai jeté un coup d'œil à l'écran et j'ai vu que Jasper avait décroché.

'' - Major, nous avons été arrêtées de nouveau. Nous avons besoin que Peter et toi veniez ici avant que Charlotte ne mange le connard. '' Ai-je murmuré doucement. J'espérais qu'il pourrait m'entendre. J'ai regardé Char et du coin de l'œil, j'ai vu les coins de sa bouche se soulever légèrement.

'' - Hé bien, que veux-tu que je pense, mon chou ? Tu conduis une Lexus et auparavant, c'était une Mercedes. Vous êtes toutes les deux de belles femmes et ce que vous faites toutes les deux de votre corps n'est pas mon problème. Je veux seulement profiter de la marchandise. '' Il a dit.

Je regardais Charlotte quand ses yeux sont devenus noirs. Oui ! J'allais avoir la chance de voir son côté vampire y aller à fond sur le cul du connard.

'' - Tu veux voir ce que je peux t'offrir ? '' Elle lui a demandé d'une voix séduisante alors qu'elle commençait à marcher vers lui. J'ai vu l'abruti avaler péniblement avant de hocher la tête.

'' - Y a-t-il des caméras dans ton Cruiser ? '' Elle lui a demandé en tournant autour de lui en faisant courir ses mains sur ses épaules.

'' - N... non, je les ai éteintes. '' Il a dit d'une voix rauque.

Oh, mon Dieu, j'ai soupiré. Je me suis assise sur le pare-chocs arrière et j'ai attendu le spectacle. Soit Char allait le taquiner et le manger ou Jasper et Peter allaient intervenir et arrêter le plaisir.

'' - Hé bien, je suppose qu'aujourd'hui est ton jour de chance. '' Elle a dit en s'arrêtant devant lui.

De derrière le Cruiser, Jasper et Peter sont sortis des bois et ils avaient l'air très énervé. Charlotte a soupiré et a reculé. '' - Malheureusement, ce ne sera pas avec moi que tu vas t'amuser. '' Elle a dit avec mélancolie.

'' - Oh, et pourquoi cela ? '' Robocop a demandé en avançant vers elle.

'' - Parce que tu vas t'amuser avec nous à la place. '' A grogné Peter devant lui, le soulevant par la gorge avant de courir dans la forêt.

'' - Isabella, tu vas bien ? '' M'a questionnée Jasper en me regardant comme s'il vérifiait les éventuels dommages.

J'ai hoché la tête et me suis dirigée vers lui avant de jeter mes bras autour de son cou. '' - Ai-je mentionné à quel point je te trouvais sexy quand tu es furieux ? '' Lui ai-je murmuré à l'oreille.

'' - Charlotte, Peter et toi savez ce qu'il faut faire. Ramène ma voiture, s'il te plaît et, pour l'amour de Dieu, ne lui ajoute pas une bosse. '' Il a dit en la regardant rapidement.

'' - Oui, Monsieur. '' Elle a dit en riant avant de courir dans la forêt pour aller retrouver Peter.

J'ai regardé MON Major quand il est venu me chercher et je me suis recroquevillée contre sa poitrine avant qu'il ne parte en courant vers la maison. Cela faisait deux semaines entières, il était temps qu'il se soumette. J'avais l'impression que j'allais devoir ressortir le projet OSMW.

* * *

**1\. Maury et Jerry Springer Show : Jeu de téléréalité dont les invités, individus, couples ou familles exposent et résolvent leurs problèmes en public devant des spectateurs qui peuvent réagir, poser des questions ou donner leurs opinions aux invités. Chaque épisode est axé sur un sujet qui implique souvent le sexe, la drogue, la prostitution, etc... ( Wikipédia ) **

**2\. Adam Sandler est un acteur américain, humoriste, scénariste, producteur et musicien né le 9 septembre 1966 à New York. Ses films les plus notables : Happy Gilmore, Wedding Singer, Amour et Amnésie, À Cœur ouvert, Funny People. ( Wikipédia ) **

**Bonne semaine à tous. **


	33. Chapitre 33

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

**L'histoire appartient à Beneath The Vagrant Alpha, elle est parue sous le titre : '' Never Knew It Could Be Like This '' lien sur mon profil. **

**Lyylla est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

**Chapitre trente-trois : Choisir ses batailles. **

**POV Bella**

'' - Est-ce que quelqu'un t'a déjà dit que tu avais la pire malchance que l'on puisse imaginer ? '' A questionné Jasper. Nous étions dans notre chambre et, disons simplement que OSMW était un fiasco majeur. J'ai simplement levé les yeux au ciel, mais j'ai continué à l'ignorer.

'' - Penses-y. '' Il a insisté. '' - Tu as été arrêtée, non pas une mais deux fois... et par le même putain de flic. Et non seulement cela, mais par ce qui était probablement le flic le plus pervers de la police. ''

Je savais qu'il riait de cela, même si je ne le regardais pas. J'aurais aimé pouvoir dire que j'étais désolée de savoir que le flic était mort, mais j'aurais menti si je l'avais dit à haute voix. Pour moi, c'était simplement un mauvais homme de moins errant dans les rues. Il était censé être un exemple pour les autres et un bon citoyen, alors qu'en réalité, il avait simplement abusé de son autorité en tant qu'officier de police.

Je me suis détournée de la fenêtre pour faire face à Jasper avec un air menaçant sur mon visage. ''- Je te dis que je te trouve sexy et je me jette sur toi et la seule chose que tu veux faire, c'est un commentaire sur la façon dont je suis vraiment un aimant pour le danger ? '' Je lui ai demandé avec incrédulité.

'' - Tu es une vraie gonzesse. '' J'ai gémi en me jetant sur le lit.

J'ai été surprise quand Jasper a été brusquement sur moi, se pressant contre ma cuisse. '' - Je peux t'assurer, Chérie... '' A-t-il grogné. '' -... Que je suis un vrai homme. '' Il s'est appuyé plus fort contre ma cuisse et j'ai pu sentir sa bosse à travers son jean.

J'ai senti ma culotte s'humidifier et je savais qu'il pouvait sentir mon excitation.

'' - Tu aimes cela, n'est-ce pas, Chérie ? '' Il a murmuré à mon oreille, me mordillant le lobe.

J'ai gémi et j'ai poussé les hanches vers lui. '' - Oui. '' J'ai gémi.

'' - Veux-tu que je te revendique, puis que je te baise comme un fou jusqu'à ce que tu ne puisses plus marcher ? '' Il a demandé d'une voix rauque.

Dieu, les choses que cet homme pouvait me faire sentir seulement avec ses paroles.

'' - S'il te plaît. '' Je l'ai prié. '' - J'ai besoin de toi, Major. ''

Il est sorti du lit et est resté debout en baissant les yeux sur moi. '' - Alors laisse-moi te transformer. '' Il a dit sans aucune once d'amusement sur le visage. '' - Laisse-moi te transformer et je vais te baiser comme tu n'as jamais été baisée auparavant. Tu seras un vampire avec assez d'endurance pour rivaliser avec moi. Je pourrais enfin être en mesure de te montrer à quel point tu es à moi. '' Il a grogné.

J'étais tellement excitée à cet instant-là, que j'aurais accepté tout ce qu'il demandait si cela voulait dire avoir des relations sexuelles avec lui.

J'ai secoué la tête pour essayer d'éclaircir mon esprit embrouillé.

'' - Non ! '' J'ai pratiquement crié. '' - Le lycée. Tu as promis ! '' Je pouvais à peine aligner quelques phrases courtes.

'' - Isabella. '' Il a grogné. '' - Je ne vais pas attendre encore pendant six ou sept mois avant d'avoir des relations sexuelles avec toi et je refuse de le faire alors que tu es toujours humaine. Tu oublies que je suis un empathe, Chérie et je peux manipuler tes sentiments... '' Il s'est tu, laissant ses paroles pénétrer en moi. Je savais où il allait avec cela et j'ai eu peur.

'' - Mais tu ne le feras pas. '' Ai-je murmuré en le regardant dans les yeux.

En regardant dans ses yeux, je pouvais y voir le conflit qu'il avait. Il avait l'air peiné, plein d'espoir et attristé, le tout en même temps. Mon cœur a fait une embardée en pensant à Jasper dans tout type de douleur. J'ai compris alors que notre querelle était stupide. Je me conduisais comme une gamine et la seule chose que je faisais, c'était de piquer une crise parce que je n'obtenais pas ce que je voulais. Cela devait cesser.

J'étais gênée de la façon dont je m'étais comportée les deux dernières semaines et j'ai été désolée d'avoir fait traverser cela à Jasper. J'aurais dû voir qu'il voulait seulement s'occuper de moi, il ne voulait pas me perdre.

'' - Isabella, es-tu prête à te donner enfin à moi et abandonner cette idée ? '' A demandé Jasper de l'autre côté de la pièce.

Je devais avoir projeté mes émotions sur lui. '' - Oui, Jasper. '' Ai-je murmuré en regardant le sol. Tant que je pouvais l'avoir pour l'éternité, c'était tout ce qu'il me fallait. J'ai senti son doigt sous mon menton, me levant la tête pour que je le regarde dans les yeux.

'' - Je te remercie. '' Il a dit. '' - À présent, quand veux-tu être transformée ? ''

'' - Dès que tu le voudras, Major. '' Je lui ai répondu avec un sourire larmoyant. '' - J'ai seulement une demande. ''

Il a ri, mais a hoché la tête pour me signifier que je pouvais continuer.

'' - Je veux être mordue pendant que nous faisons l'amour. Je veux passer par la transformation après avoir eu un dernier tour passionné avec toi. '' Je lui ai dit avec un soupçon d'embarras. Je savais que c'était beaucoup demander et nous savions tous les deux que je ne cherchais pas à le tromper.

'' - Je pense que cela peut être arrangé. '' Il a dit avant de me donner un baiser sur les lèvres.

À présent, il ne restait seulement qu'une question en suspens, quand Jasper voudrait aller de l'avant avec cela. Charlotte avait raison, je ne voyais pas le tableau dans son ensemble. Il ne s'agissait pas de ce que j'allais manquer comme choses avant ma transformation, mais plutôt de ce que j'allais acquérir après.

'' - Je vais d'abord parler à Peter et Carlisle, puis prendre des dispositions pour nous éloigner pendant quelques temps. '' Il a dit en se dirigeant vers la porte.

'' - Attends. '' Je l'ai rappelé, abasourdi. '' - Pourquoi avons-nous besoin de partir ? '' J'ai demandé.

'' - Isabella, tu vas être un vampire assoiffé de sang dans une ville pleine d'êtres humains, nous avons besoin de t'éloigner de la civilisation afin que tu ne partes pas pour faire un massacre. '' Il a dit avec logique. Je n'arrivais pas à croire que je n'y avais pas moi-même pensé.

J'ai hoché la tête avant de me diriger vers la salle de bain. Il y avait quelque chose qui me réjouissait cependant, c'est qu'en devenant un vampire j'allais pouvoir lutter à armes égales avec Charlotte.

* * *

'' - Oh, mon Dieu, cela va être génial ! Imagine tout le chaos que nous allons pouvoir créer une fois que tu seras comme nous ! '' Charlotte s'est exclamée.

'' - Et tu vas être super-forte, tu vas avoir cette incroyable force des nouveau-nés, pas que cela t'aidera beaucoup contre le Major, cependant. '' Elle a ajouté.

Je prenais une pause dans ma séance d'enseignement et je parlais avec Charlotte à la table de la cuisine. Je lui avais parlé de ma conversation avec Jasper la nuit dernière et elle était devenue de plus en plus excitée.

'' - Hé bien, à quoi est-ce que je peux m'attendre ? '' Je lui ai demandé. '' - J'ai demandé une fois à Carlisle et il a seulement dit que cela prenait quelques jours et que c'était douloureux. Autre chose, crois-tu qu'Aro avait raison ? Crois-tu que je vais avoir un quelconque pouvoir de protection ? ''

Voilà ce qui m'intéressait le plus. À quel point ce serait génial d'être un bouclier ? Je voulais vraiment avoir le pouvoir de télékinésie, cependant. Ainsi Charlotte ne serait jamais en mesure de me battre.

'' - Je ne sais pas. Je parie que tu le pourras cependant. Aro avait généralement une bonne intuition sur des choses comme cela. '' Elle a dit pensivement. '' - Dieu, si tu es un bouclier, nous pourrions tout gouverner ! Aujourd'hui... Washington, demain... le monde ! '' Elle a dit en agitant les bras autour d'elle comme une putain de cinglée.

J'ai ri et j'ai secoué la tête, il n'y avait que Charlotte pour penser à la domination totale du monde.

'' - Non, merci, je pense que je voudrais simplement passer mon temps avec Jasper pour tester la nouvelle durabilité qu'il prétend que je vais avoir. '' Je lui ai dit en lui faisant un clin d'œil. '' - Ensuite, nous serons prêtes à reprendre notre pari en attente. ''

'' - Tu as raison, mon chou, mais cela pourrait prendre un an ou plus pour que tu puisses surmonter la soif de sang dévorante qui va habiter ton esprit. ''

Merde. J'avais oublié cela. Je ne serais soi-disant pas capable de penser à autre chose qu'au sang. Charlotte avait dit que je voudrais également des relations sexuelles, mais plus que cela, le plus souvent c'est du sang que je voudrais. Fantastique, putain.

J'ai fini ma coupe de fruits et je me suis levée pour la jeter avant de me diriger vers le salon où mon professeur m'attendait. Mais au lieu de le voir assis à sa place habituelle sur le canapé, j'y ai trouvé le Major lui-même.

''- Que fais-tu ici ? '' Je lui ai demandé en regardant autour de moi pour chercher Mme Thomas.

'' - Je me suis permis d'annuler tes cours. '' A-t-il dit avec un sourire espiègle. '' - J'ai parlé à Carlisle et nous sommes tombés d'accord... Le plus tôt tu seras changée, mieux se sera. Nous partons dans une semaine pour l'Alaska. Nous allons y vivre pendant quelques temps. Carlisle et Esmé sont également désireux de s'y installer, ainsi que tes frères et sœurs, tu seras donc avec ta famille à nouveau.

Il a fallu une seconde pour que j'assimile les paroles de Jasper, mais une fois cela fait, j'ai glapi et je me suis jetée dans ses bras. Ma famille se déplaçait avec nous, c'était génial.

'' - Merci, Jasper ! '' Ai-je dit en étreignant son cou avec enthousiasme.

'' - C'est un plaisir. '' Il a répondu en riant.

'' - À présent, pour tes surprises. '' A-t-il dit mystérieusement. '' - Ce soir, Charlotte et toi allez sortir tandis que Peter et moi allons finir quelques détails de dernières minutes. Ensuite, lorsque nous arriverons en Alaska, ta dernière surprise devrait nous y attendre. ''

J'ai à peine entendu le reste de ce que Jasper disait, la seule chose qui était sur mon esprit dès maintenant, c'est que Charlotte et moi allions sortir. '' - Au revoir ! '' Ai-je crié avant de me détourner de Jasper pour me diriger vers les escaliers. Je devais me préparer.

J'ai fouillé dans mon placard, jetant différentes chemises et jupes par-dessus mon épaule sur le sol. '' - Argg, non. '' Ai-je dit en tenant un haut dos-nu rose... d'où diable cela venait-il ? Je devrais peut-être prendre une douche, puis revenir et trouver quelque chose à porter.

Je suis allée dans la salle de bain et j'ai commencé à préparer ma douche. Je tournais le dos à la porte, j'ai enlevé ma chemise et j'ai dégrafé mon soutien-gorge. J'ai fait glisser mon pantalon et mon string et je les ai enlevés avant de me tourner vers la douche. Alors que j'entrais sous le jet, j'ai senti deux bras froids, des bras puissants, s'enrouler autour de ma taille.

J'ai sursauté à leur fraîcheur soudaine et la chair de poule a recouvert ma peau.

'' - Je ne peux pas rester loin de toi plus longtemps. '' Jasper a chuchoté dans mon oreille, plaçant sa tête sur mon épaule.

'' - Alors ne le fais pas. '' J'ai couiné, me retournant afin d'envelopper mes bras autour de son cou. Je l'ai tiré vers moi et j'ai pressé mes lèvres sur les siennes. Il m'avait réellement manqué ces deux dernières semaines.

Au lieu de m'envelopper dans ses bras comme il le faisait habituellement, Jasper s'est levé et a attrapé mes mamelons entre ses doigts, les pinçant durement.

J'ai haleté contre sa bouche et quand ma bouche s'est ouverte, il a précipité sa langue froide à l'intérieur et l'a enroulée autour de la mienne, l'aspirant dans sa bouche. Il a saisi mes mamelons plus durement, les tirant vers le haut puis vers le bas.

J'ai baissé les bras et j'ai ouvert le pantalon de Jasper avant de le faire glisser afin qu'il tombe à ses pieds. Il en est sorti et m'a poussée dans la douche sans jamais enlever ses lèvres des miennes.

Je me suis écartée et je lui ai donné un autre baiser sur les lèvres avant de tomber à genoux devant lui. L'eau coulait sur ses épaules et son ventre. Je pouvais sentir que je mouillais et j'ai essayé de frotter mes jambes l'une sur l'autre pour obtenir un peu de friction.

J'ai attrapé la queue de Jasper qui se tenait au garde-à-vous avant de la porter à ma bouche aussi profondément que possible. J'ai entendu Jasper siffler entre ses dents et je savais qu'il n'allait probablement pas durer très longtemps parce que cela avait été un temps assez long pour nous deux.

Je montais et descendais le long de son arbre, le prenant dans ma bouche jusqu'à ce qu'il frappe le fond de ma gorge. J'ai senti Jasper saisir l'arrière de ma tête et pénétrer en force, réveillant davantage mes réflexes nauséeux. Quelques pompes de plus et une amygdale douloureuse plus tard, Jasper est sorti brusquement avant de me mettre sur mes mains et mes genoux sur le sol de la douche, laissant l'eau frapper nos deux corps.

Je haletais de désirs à ce point et Jasper me taquinait en revêtant sa bite de mes sucs.

'' - S'il te plaît, Major. '' J'ai gémi.

'' - Tu veux que je te baise, Isabella ? '' Il m'a demandé, saisissant mes hanches fermement entre ses mains.

'' - Seigneur, oui, s'il te plaît ! ''

J'ai poussé mon cul plus fort en lui, pour lui montrer combien j'avais besoin de lui en moi à cet instant-là quand je l'ai senti frotter sa bite à mon entrée... l'entrée de mon cul.

'' - Oh, merde, non ! '' J'ai crié, sachant ce qu'il envisageait à présent. J'ai essayé de mon mieux pour m'avancer et m'éloigner de lui, mais il me tenait fermement, ne me laissant pas partir.

'' - Oh, non, Isabella. '' A-t-il dit avec un petit rire sombre. '' - Tu ne croyais pas que j'allais réellement avoir des rapports vaginaux, n'est-ce pas ? '' Il a demandé, et je pouvais sentir qu'il se moquait de moi.

Que diable étais-je censée penser ? Je ne me souvenais pas l'avoir jamais vu montrer le moindre intérêt envers mon cul auparavant !

Mais ses plaisanteries dites sur un ton sombre me faisaient d'autant plus peur et j'ai essayé plus durement de lui échapper. ''- Non, Major, s'il te plaît. Je n'ai jamais fait cela auparavant, s'il te plaît ! ''

Son emprise sur moi s'est légèrement desserrée quand il a commencé à faire glisser ses doigts de haut en bas de mon dos. '' - Chuuut, Chérie, je ne veux pas être obligé de manipuler tes émotions, mais je vais le faire si tu ne te calmes pas. Tu vas t'évanouir. '' Il a dit doucement.

'' - Ferme les yeux. '' Il a murmuré à mon oreille. '' - Je veux que tu penses à l'époque où je t'ai bandée les yeux et liée à mon lit. Ta leçon de confiance. ''

J'ai senti mon corps frissonner à ses paroles alors que les souvenirs inondaient mon esprit. La confiance. Oui.

'' - Sens tout ce qui est autour de toi. '' Il a dit. '' - Décris-moi ce que tu ressens physiquement en ce moment. ''

J'ai fermé les yeux et je me suis concentrée sur ses mains.

'' - Je... Je sens ta main gauche tenir ma han... hanche. '' J'ai chuchoté.

'' - Oui, continue. '' Il a dit quand je me suis arrêtée.

'' - Je sens ta main droite frotter doucement mon dos. '' Ai-je dit, je pouvais sentir mon corps se détendre légèrement.

'' - Je sens l'eau chaude frapper mes fesses et le sol froid sous mes genoux. '' Je pouvais me sentir me détendre lentement contre lui.

'' - Très bien, mon chou. '' M'a-t-il félicitée. '' - À présent, je veux que tu te détendes et que tu penses à moi, sachant que je ne vais jamais te faire de mal. Tu as compris ? ''

'' - Oui, Maître. '' Ai-je dit, mon corps détendu à présent. J'étais dans ma propre bulle avec Jasper.

Je pouvais sentir ses doigts ramper vers mon cul et mon entrée humide. Sans avertissement, il a plongé son doigt dans ma chatte ruisselante. J'ai gémi bruyamment et me suis poussée vers sa main. Lentement, il a introduit un autre doigt pour m'étirer. Il a pompé ses doigts en moi et j'ai senti que je devenais encore plus humide. Il a apporté un autre doigt sur mon clitoris et a commencé à faire des cercles autour, m'amenant lentement vers l'orgasme.

'' - Je suis si proche. '' Ai-je gémi.

Alors que Jasper continuait à travailler sa magie avec ses doigts, je l'ai senti s'installer derrière moi et sa queue a été pressée contre mon cul. Je me suis immédiatement raidie, ce qui a incité Jasper à accélérer avec ses doigts.

'' - Si tu te crispes, cela va faire mal. '' Il a grogné.

J'ai concentré mon attention sur ce que faisaient ses doigts à mon corps et je savais que j'étais proche. Encore un peu plus.

Je l'ai senti presser doucement le bout de son pénis contre mon cul vierge. D'une poussée rapide, il a inséré le bout de sa bite à l'intérieur. La sensation de brûlure qui a traversé mon corps quand il s'est introduit en moi a été incroyable.

'' - Ahhhh ! '' J'ai crié. Ce qui m'a le plus choquée, c'est quand il a pompé ses doigts encore plus vite en moi et qu'il m'a amenée sur le bord.

'' - Je viens ! '' J'ai crié alors qu'il me conduisait au point de non-retour.

Quand j'ai senti mes murs se serrer autour de ses doigts, il a poussé le reste de sa queue sur tout le chemin en moi.

'' - Oh, MERDE ! '' J'ai crié.

Alors qu'il se poussait tout le reste du chemin en moi, cela s'est traduit par un autre orgasme. Je ne savais pas quand il a fini et quand un autre a commencé. Il a commencé lentement à bouger en moi et je me suis immédiatement raidie.

'' - Ne te raidis pas. '' Il a grogné. '' - Bon sang. ''

Il a apporté sa main droite sur mon clitoris et j'ai sursauté quand il l'a pincé avec le pouce et l'index. Il a glissé dans et hors de moi à maintes reprises, ce qui a fait augmenter la brûlure, mais elle s'égalisait avec le plaisir que me procurait sa main.

C'était donnant-donnant.

Avant que je ne puisse y réfléchir plus longtemps, j'ai senti mon ventre se serrer.

'' - Lâche-toi, mon chou. '' Jasper a grogné en pompant plus durement. Au final, le plaisir l'a emporté sur la douleur tandis que je devenais hors de contrôle avec mon troisième orgasme en moins de dix minutes. Alors que je me serrais autour de lui, j'ai entendu Jasper crier alors qu'il explosait dans mon cul.

'' - Je suis tellement fier de toi, Isabella. '' Il a murmuré en me caressant les cheveux.

Je sentais les larmes couler sur mes joues et mon corps tremblait de la combinaison de mes orgasmes et de l'eau maintenant froide qui le frappait. J'ai à peine enregistré le fait que Jasper me ramassait et me conduisait jusqu'au lit. Je me suis endormie à la seconde où ma tête a touché l'oreiller.

* * *

**Bonne semaine à tous. **


	34. Chapitre 34

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

**L'histoire appartient à Beneath The Vagrant Alpha, elle est parue sous le titre : '' Never Knew It Could Be Like This '' lien sur mon profil. **

**Lyylla est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

**Chapitre trente-quatre : Des visiteurs importuns. **

**POV Bella**

'' - Est-ce un chiot ? '' Ai-je demandé avec un enthousiasme qui a provoqué l'amusement de Jasper.

'' - Afin que ta famille puisse le manger comme collation de minuit ? Je ne pense pas. '' Il a répondu avec un petit rire.

Nous étions finalement en route pour l'Alaska et j'avais encore un cadeau de plus en attente, mais personne ne voulait me dire ce que c'était, j'essayais donc de deviner.

'' - Tu sais qu'ils ne mangeraient pas mon chiot. '' Ai-je dit en, faisant la moue. '' - Fais-leur un peu confiance. ''

Je me suis tournée vers le hublot de l'avion et j'ai regardé dehors. J'aimais voler, je pouvais voir tous les nuages en dessous de nous, ce qui était assez génial.

Après quelques négociations de la part de Jasper, il avait été décidé que Carlisle et Esmé allaient arriver en premier. Ils avaient acheté une maison à environ deux kilomètres de l'endroit où Jasper avait acheté la nôtre. Notre maison. Cela sonnait bien. N'est-ce pas ce que les gens faisaient ? Se marier et acheter ensemble une maison ? Le mariage... Était-ce dans notre avenir ? Y avait-il réellement une raison de se marier alors que nous étions déjà accouplés et que nous savions que nous serions ensemble pour l'éternité ? Ce que je veux dire, c'est que je n'avais pas besoin d'un morceau de papier pour prouver que je lui appartenais.

'' - Qu'est-ce qui te trouble autant, Chérie ? '' Jasper m'a demandé.

Il n'y avait aucune raison de lui mentir ni de lui cacher quoi que ce soit, mais je ne savais pas dans quelles directions allaient mes pensées. Je lui ai donné un sourire lumineux et je me suis blottie dans ses bras.

'' - Ce n'est rien d'important, Major. '' Je lui ai dit doucement en espérant qu'il laisserait tomber.

À mon grand soulagement, Charlotte est venue vers nous pour nous dire que nous allions atterrir prochainement. Je pouvais sentir les battements de mon cœur s'accélérer avec l'excitation. Jasper avait essayé de m'expliquer certaines choses au sujet de la maison, mais il ne l'avait pas vue non plus. Il avait simplement demandé à un agent immobilier de choisir celle qui avait tous les équipements qu'il voulait.

**~Flashback~ **

_'' - Hé, est-ce que tu as vu cela ? Voilà ce que j'appelle un service fatal. '' Ai-je dit en riant devant le visage de Charlotte. Nous avions découvert autre chose au sujet duquel elle ne pouvait pas tricher. La Wii de Nintendo. Je lui bottais le cul au tennis. _

_'' - Peu importe, Swan. J'ai compris ton message. '' Elle a sifflé à côté de moi. _

_Cela m'a fait rire encore plus fort quand j'ai remarqué Jasper debout dans l'embrasure de la porte et nous regardant avec un sourire sur son magnifique visage. _

_'' - Vas-tu rester là ou vas-tu venir jouer ? '' Je l'ai taquiné._

_'' - En fait, je voulais ton avis sur notre nouvelle maison. '' Il a dit en entrant dans la pièce pour s'asseoir sur le canapé avec une enveloppe de manille qu'il a posée sur ses genoux. J'ai appuyé sur le bouton pause tandis que Char et moi nous dirigions vers Jasper pour voir ce qu'il avait. _

_'' - Que voudrais-tu y trouver ? '' Il a demandé. _

_'' - Un terrain de paintball. '' Charlotte s'est exclamée._

_Jasper a eu un petit rire en me regardant. '' - J'ai déjà spécifié cela. Marcus et Caius veulent toujours que j'entraîne les membres de leur garde, j'ai donc déjà inclus un champ pour l'entraînement. '' Il a dit tranquillement. _

_J'ai hoché la tête. Parfait. Nous pourrions peut-être obtenir des super-armes de tirs de paintball une fois que je serais transformée. Cela se faisait-il seulement ? _

_'' - Une piscine intérieure et un jacuzzi. '' J'ai ajouté. _

_Jasper a simplement hoché la tête. '' - J'ai pensé à tout cela. J'ai ajouté quelque chose d'un peu différent, cependant. '' A-t-il dit mystérieusement. _

_'' - Qu'est-ce que c'est ? '' Ai-je demandé, intriguée. Que pourrait-il ajouter que nous ne possédions pas déjà là-bas ? _

_'' - Hé bien, j'ai pensé à ce que tu avais dit au sujet d'être peut-être un bouclier, alors j'ai ajouté à l'intérieur une salle de formation et d'entraînement à l'épreuve des vampires, de sorte que si tu as un pouvoir, nous pourrons travailler dessus et le développer là-dedans. '' Il a dit avec un sourire. _

_J'ai senti mon sourire faiblir en entendant cela. '' - Que va-t-il arriver si je suis un vampire normal ? '' Ai-je demandé tristement. '' - Oh, mon Dieu, je serais exactement comme Charlotte ! '' Me suis-je écriée. _

_'' - Hé ! '' Elle a dit d'un air offensé. _

_'' - Pardon. '' Ai-je dit alors qu'elle soufflait. _

_'' - Chérie, je parie qu'Aro avait raison et que tu es un bouclier. '' Il a ri. '' - Cela expliquerait pourquoi Edward n'a jamais pu entendre tes pensées, ni Aro. '' _

_Je me suis laissé tomber sur le siège, légèrement adoucie. _

**~Fin du flashback~**

'' - Ouah, cet endroit est génial ! '' Ai-je dit en sortant de la voiture. Nous venions juste de nous garer en haut de l'allée de la maison et elle était énorme. Les seuls voisins étaient mes parents et nos maisons étaient isolées et entourées par des bois. C'était parfait pour ma transformation.

Nous étions sur les marches quand j'ai vu Esmé sortir pour nous saluer.

'' - Maman ! '' Ai-je dit en me jetant dans ses bras. '' - Que fais-tu ici ? ''

'' - Je fais un peu de décorations pour vous. '' Elle a dit avec bonheur. '' - Je n'aurais pas terminé avant quelques jours cependant. De plus, je voulais voir quand Jasper te donnerait ta surprise. '' A-t-elle dit avec un clin d'œil. Oh, merde. J'avais presque oublié cela ! Je me suis tournée pour faire face à Jasper avec un grand sourire sur le visage. '' - Hé bien, nous sommes à la maison maintenant, tu peux me la donner, Major. '' Lui ai-je dit en plaisantant.

J'ai à peine enregistré que Charlotte, Esmé et Peter nous suivaient, restant derrière Jasper et moi. Il m'a conduite sur le côté de la maison où se trouvait un grand garage.

'' - Maintenant, Peter. '' Il a ordonné.

Je me suis retournée et j'ai regardé entre Jasper et Peter d'un air perplexe, puis Peter a appuyé sur un bouton de la télécommande qui était dans sa main. Lentement, la porte de garage s'est levée, révélant le dernier modèle de Lexus décapotable, rouge cerise.

'' - Non ! Ce n'est pas possible, putain ! '' J'ai crié. '' - Est-elle à moi ? ''

J'ai couru à son côté sans attendre de réponse. Bien sûr qu'elle était à moi ! '' - Mais mon permis ? '' Ai-je demandé, brusquement déçue. Allaient-ils me laisser conduire sans en avoir un ?

Jasper s'est contenté de rire. '' - Ceci est ta voiture pour après ta transformation. Nous allons t'obtenir une nouvelle identité de sorte que tu seras en mesure de conduire légalement. '' Il a dit. '' - Et nous espérons que tu vas nous prouver que tu es meilleure conductrice comme un vampire et que tu ne seras pas arrêtée par un simple flic humain. '' Il a dit en levant le sourcil avant de jeter un coup d'œil à Charlotte.

'' - Si tu te souviens bien, Major, j'avais un simple humain sur le siège passager avec moi. '' Charlotte a soufflé en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

J'ai ri et j'ai passé ma main sur le capot de ma nouvelle voiture. Elle était parfaite, putain ! J'étais impatiente d'être changée à présent juste pour que je puisse la conduire ! À cet instant-là, mon estomac a laissé échapper un gargouillement bruyant, même pour mes oreilles humaines. Esmé a simplement ri et a saisi ma main alors que Jasper me jetait un regard sombre. Pourquoi ce regard ? Oh ! Oh, non. NON. Alors qu'Esmé me faisait pénétrer dans la maison, je n'ai même pas regardé autour de moi, je me creusais l'esprit pour essayer de me souvenir de quand j'avais mangé pour la dernière fois. Merde. Cela n'allait pas être bon.

Je pouvais entendre Esmé appeler mon nom en arrière-plan.

'' - Bella chérie ? '' J'ai entendu Esmé appeler de nouveau mon nom.

J'ai rapidement tourné la tête pour la regarder et je lui ai donné un sourire d'excuse. '' - Je suis désolée, je dois avoir été dans la lune pendant une seconde. '' Je lui ai dit en essayant de rire.

'' - Pas de soucis, ma chérie. '' Elle a dit en me souriant chaleureusement. '' - Je t'ai dit que j'avais fait tes enchiladas au poulet préférés. Ils sont dans le four. Je vais te laisser tranquille, mais je te verrai demain. '' Elle m'a rapidement étreint en me donnant un baiser sur la joue avant de me laisser seule dans la cuisine. Comment étions-nous mêmes arrivées dans la cuisine ?

J'ai pris une minute pour regarder mon nouvel environnement. Cette cuisine était beaucoup plus grande que celle de l'autre maison. Il y avait de nouveaux appareils ménagers et des comptoirs en granit. Les placards étaient en bois sombre avec des décorations sur le devant.

'' - Quelqu'un est en difficulté. '' La voix de Charlotte a chanté derrière moi.

Je me suis rapidement retournée pour la voir me sourire comme le chat du Cheshire. Quelle conne. '' - Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles. '' Ai-je dit, jouant les idiotes.

Charlotte a simplement ri avant d'attraper ma main pour me conduire hors de la cuisine. '' - Peu importe, mon chou, tu pourras t'occuper de cela ultérieurement. Jasper veut te montrer la maison. ''

Pourquoi avions-nous besoin de six chambres, quatre salles de bains et d'un bâtiment pour la piscine qui était de la taille de notre dernière maison, je ne savais pas. Quant aux humains qui travaillaient pour lui auparavant, il avait fini par les renvoyer en Italie après m'avoir promis qu'ils ne seraient pas blessés. Ils étaient plus en danger en restant avec nous, ils devaient donc retourner en Italie quand je serais transformée. Je n'aimais pas l'idée de devenir une menace pour les gens comme cela, mais comme Jasper l'avait fait remarquer, tout le monde était passé par là et il serait juste à côté de moi pour s'assurer que je ne perde pas le contrôle.

La seule chose sur laquelle nous étions en désaccord à présent, c'était en quoi consisterait mon régime alimentaire. Je voulais suivre l'exemple de mes parents et me nourrir seulement d'animaux alors que Jasper insistait pour que je me nourrisse d'humains et que je n'aille pas contre ma nature.

Il avait essayé de me convaincre, mais j'étais résolue à ne pas nuire à un être humain sans défense. Finalement, Jasper avait baissé les bras en prétendant que j'étais vraiment trop têtue. J'ai simplement ri et je l'ai embrassé sur les lèvres avec un tranquille « merci ». Il savait que c'était important pour moi et je lui faisais confiance pour m'aider à traverser cela.

* * *

'' - Les sœurs Denali vont venir ? '' J'ai demandé avec hésitation.

'' - Oui, ma chérie, n'es-tu pas excitée ? '' Esmé a dit avec animation.

Les Denali étaient de vieux amis de la famille, ils avaient le même style de vie que Carlisle et Esmé, c'était donc facile pour eux d'être autour de moi alors que je grandissais. Le clan se composait d'Éléazar et de Carmen, j'imagine que l'on pouvait dire qu'ils étaient les parents. Puis il y avait Kate, Irina et Tanya. Elles étaient comme des enfants adoptifs, de la même façon qu'Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Edward et moi-même étions les enfants adoptifs de Carlisle et Esmé. Je les aimais énormément. C'était Tanya que je ne pouvais pas supporter. C'était une salope.

Depuis que j'étais assez âgée pour comprendre, chaque fois qu'elle venait, elle me disait constamment que j'étais l'animal de la famille. Je ne valais pas mieux qu'un chien à ses yeux.

J'ai gémi et je me suis affalée sur mon siège.

'' - Bien sûr, maman, c'est l'extase. '' Ai-je murmuré.

Ce n'était pas de leur faute, je ne leur avais pas dit les choses que Tanya m'avait dites. J'avais de la peine, ils me réconfortaient et c'était fini. Edward et Alice étaient les seuls qui savaient et je les avais suppliés de ne rien dire. Alice et Edward lui avaient demandé des comptes la dernière fois qu'ils étaient venus et avaient menacé de la démembrer si elle s'approchait de nouveau de moi. Nous ne l'avions pas revue depuis et j'espérais que cela continuerait.

Je savais que cette fois, ce serait différent. Ils ne savaient pas encore que j'étais accouplée avec un vampire et j'étais foutrement certaine qu'ils ne savaient pas que Jasper était à présent une partie de notre famille. Éléazar avait peur de Jasper et faisait en sorte de dire en permanence à Carlisle de garder ses distances. Apparemment, Éléazar et Jasper s'étaient connus l'un l'autre quand ils travaillaient tous les deux pour les Volturi en Italie. Jasper pouvait sentir la peur d'Éléazar et son aversion pour lui, de sorte qu'ils n'avaient jamais été amicaux l'un envers l'autre. Éléazar n'était pas d'accord avec les méthodes de Jasper sur l'entraînement des nouveau-nés apparemment. Il était contre la destruction des vampires nouveau-nés tandis que Jasper les éliminait comme si ce n'était pas important. Les paroles d'Éléazar, pas les miennes. Cela devrait être assez excitant de voir comment cela allait se passer.

Si seulement il y avait un moyen de faire payer à Tanya tout le mal qu'elle m'avait causé pendant les dix-huit dernières années... Puis c'est comme si une ampoule a explosé dans ma tête. Bien sûr !

Je me suis assise rapidement et j'ai jeté le coussin que j'avais entre les mains derrière moi sur le canapé.

'' - Où vas-tu ? '' M'a interrogée Esmé sans me regarder.

'' - Je vais aller trouver Charlotte, sais-tu où elle est ? '' j'ai demandé.

'' - Juste là, bébé. '' Char a dit en venant se tenir à côté de moi. '' - Tu avais raison, Esmé, c'était l'endroit idéal pour planter ton jardin. Cela va être magnifique. ''

''- Merci, ma chère. '' A dit Esmé doucement avant de retourner à son travail.

'' - Alors, tu voulais me voir ? '' Char a demandé en levant les sourcils avant de me regarder.

J'ai donné à Char un sourire et j'ai entendu '' - Oh, merde. '' En réponse. Oh, oui.

* * *

'' - Carmen, Éléazar, Bienvenue ! '' A annoncé Carlisle avec bonheur en faisant un signe à ses vieux amis. '' - Kate, Irina et Tanya, quel plaisir de vous revoir à nouveau. '' Il a dit alors qu'ils pénétraient tous à l'intérieur.

'' - Carlisle, cela fait trop longtemps. Nous sommes tellement heureux que vous ayez décidé de revenir ici, même si nous ne vous attendions pas avant quelques temps. '' A dit Éléazar en me regardant puis Charlotte.

'' - Bella, tu as grandi ! '' Carmen s'est exclamée en approchant pour me donner une grande accolade.

'' - Bonjour, Carmen. '' J'ai marmonné en l'étreignant en retour.

'' - Allons tous parler dans le salon. '' Carlisle a suggéré tandis qu'Esmé les conduisait vers ce côté de la maison. '' - Nous avons beaucoup de choses à vous dire. ''

'' - Il semblerait. '' A dit Éléazar en me lançant un regard étrange.

Alors que les _sœurs_ passaient devant nous, j'ai serré Kate et Irina et j'ai retourné son regard furieux à Tanya avant de les suivre dans le coin salon.

Carlisle et Esmé ont pris le fauteuil inclinable, tandis que les Denali s'asseyaient sur le canapé. Ce qui laissait la causeuse pour Char et moi.

'' - Hé bien, vieil ami, s'il te plaît, éclaire-nous sur ce qui se passe avec vous tous. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que vous fréquentiez des buveurs humains... '' A dit Éléazar avant de se taire alors qu'il regardait dans les yeux rouges rubis de Charlotte.

'' - Mes excuses, Éléazar. '' A dit Esmé gentiment. ''- C'est Charlotte, l'amie de Bella. Je crains que tu ne doives attendre pour rencontrer son compagnon Peter, il est à la chasse en ce moment. ''

J'ai vu les yeux de Carmen se rétrécir en regardant Charlotte et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de sourire. La meilleure partie était encore à venir.

'' - Comment vous êtes-vous rencontrés toutes les deux ? '' M'a demandé Carmen avec raideur.

Il a fallu toute la retenue que j'avais en moi pour ne pas rire. J'aimais Carmen, comprenez-moi bien, mais leurs réactions en apprenant que j'étais accouplée au Dieu de la Guerre n'auraient pas de prix.

Avant que je ne puisse répondre, cependant, Carlisle nous a interrompus. Il voulait probablement annoncer la nouvelle aussi doucement que possible.

'' - Avant de commencer à parler de tout cela, vous devez savoir que la raison pour laquelle nous sommes revenus ici plus tôt que prévu, c'est parce que Bella va être transformée dans les deux prochaines semaines. Peut-être même plus tôt. '' A dit Carlisle.

J'ai vu cinq têtes se tourner et me regarder avec incrédulité. '' - Pourquoi ce changement de plan ? '' A questionné Kate.

Cette fois, j'ai parlé avant que Carlisle ne le puisse.

'' - Parce que c'est ce que moi et mon compagnon avons convenu. '' Ai-je dit avec un sourire innocent.

'' - Ton compagnon ? '' A dit Tanya avec un mauvais regard sur le visage.

'' - Il semble que Bella est la compagne d'un vampire. '' A expliqué Esmé doucement. '' - Elle vit avec lui depuis quelques mois à présent. En fait, ils ont une maison à quelques kilomètres d'ici. ''

'' - J'ai bien peur de ne pas comprendre, Carlisle. '' Éléazar a craqué. Il donnait l'impression d'être fatigué de tous ces préliminaires.

'' - Le Major est mon compagnon. '' J'ai dit simplement en m'adossant sur le coussin du siège derrière moi.

Il y a eu un silence tandis que mes paroles faisaient leur effet, ensuite, tout l'enfer s'est déchaîné.

'' - Carlisle, es-tu fou ? '' Éléazar a alors craché tandis que Carmen et les autres hoquetaient. '' - Tu l'as laissée s'accoupler avec lui ? ''

'' - Éléazar, tu sais aussi bien que moi que je ne peux pas lutter contre la puissance de l'accouplement. Apparemment, c'est la même chose pour les humains que pour nous les vampires. Tu dois savoir que Jasper est ici également, il est à la chasse avec Peter et nous attendons leur retour à tout instant. ''

'' - Je comprends ce qu'est un accouplement, Carlisle. '' Éléazar a sifflé. '' - Je suis seulement surpris que tu aies accepté cela aussi facilement. ''

'' - Ah, Éléazar, tu ne te souviens pas que j'ai mes moyens. '' A dit une voix douce directement à côté de moi. J'ai sursauté et j'ai laissé échapper un cri de surprise.

'' - Seigneur, Major. '' Ai-je sifflé. Quand je serai transformée, la première chose que je voulais faire, c'était de foutre la trouille à tout le monde en me faufilant sur eux en criant « Bouh » du haut de mes poumons.

Jasper n'a pas dit un mot, mais il m'a ramassée et m'a mise debout à côté de lui.

'' - Tu sais aussi bien que moi, Éléazar, que j'obtiens toujours ce que je veux et que je n'accepte pas « non » comme réponse. Mais heureusement pour moi, Isabella m'a accepté comme compagnon sans aucune influence extérieure. '' Jasper a dit d'une voix glaciale.

J'ai levé les yeux vers lui, puis de nouveau sur Charlotte qui donnait l'impression d'essayer difficilement de ne pas rire.

'' - Carlisle, je crains de devoir y aller. Peter et moi avons besoin de définir les postes pour la garde. '' A dit Jasper en regardant Carlisle avant de baisser les yeux pour me regarder. '' - Isabella, nous avons installé le terrain pour toi si tu veux l'utiliser avant le dîner. '' Il a dit avec un sourire.

Brusquement, je me suis retrouvée sur le dos de Charlotte qui courait à la vitesse de vampire pour retourner à la maison. '' - Je vais te botter le cul, Swan. '' A-t-elle dit par-dessus son épaule en riant.

* * *

Quarante-cinq minutes plus tard, j'ai pris une douche alors que j'étais foutrement épuisée. Charlotte était assise à côté de moi et jouait à Mario Kart sur la Nintendo64. Nous avions décidé que nous avions fait match nul au jeu de paintball. Cette mauviette ne voulait tout simplement pas admettre la défaite.

'' - Très bien, Charlotte, nous allons retourner chez Esmé dans une heure, quand allons-nous mettre notre plan en action ? '' J'ai chuchoté. Je ne voulais pas risquer que Jasper entende notre plan et essaye ensuite de nous arrêter.

'' - Tout d'abord, c'est MON idée, ensuite, tu dois être patiente... je te promets que nous allons faire des deux prochaines semaines un enfer pour elle, cependant. '' Elle a dit en riant.

'' - C'est ton idée et c'est ton cul si nous nous faisons prendre. '' Lui ai-je dit avec un sourire en coin.

* * *

'' - Très bien, j'ai mis le truc dans son shampoing revitalisant... À présent, dis-le-moi encore une fois, pourquoi prend-elle une douche aussi souvent ? '' Charlotte m'a chuchoté. Nous étions cachées dans le garage. J'avais donné à Charlotte la bouteille de colorant instantané et elle avait utilisé sa vitesse de vampire pour le mettre dans le shampoing revitalisant de Tanya alors qu'elle s'était absentée pour aller à la chasse.

'' - Je ne sais pas, tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'elle est obsédée par ce revitalisant de merde, cela va donc parfaitement fonctionner. '' Ai-je murmuré en retour. '' - Allons regarder la télévision ! '' Ai-je suggéré, en me levant de ma position accroupie.

'' - As-tu pris sa veste préférée ? Ai-je demandé rapidement.

'' - Ouaip, je l'ai cachée afin de pouvoir travailler dessus ce soir avant de le remettre à sa place demain. '' Elle a dit malicieusement. Cela pourrait devenir les deux meilleures semaines de ma vie si tout se passait comme prévu.

* * *

**Bonne semaine à tous.**


	35. Chapitre 35

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

**L'histoire appartient à Beneath The Vagrant Alpha, elle est parue sous le titre : '' Never Knew It Could Be Like This '' lien sur mon profil. **

**Lyylla est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

**Chapitre trente-cinq : Deux phases.**

**POV Bella**

'' - Pilote à copilote, Méduse est entrée dans sa tanière. Terminé. ''

'' - Reçu, pilote. Méduse se dirige vers la douche à présent. Terminé. '' Charlotte a dit avec un petit rire.

J'étais assise en hauteur dans un des pins en face de la maison de Carlisle et Esmé tandis que Charlotte était assise dans un arbre de l'autre côté. Elle m'avait installée dans l'arbre avant d'aller dans sa propre cachette. Nous gardions un œil sur Tanya et ses allées et venues. Tout le monde était à l'intérieur de la maison, mais nous avions choisi de rester ici jusqu'à ce que la merde frappe le ventilateur.

'' - La douche a commencé, cela ne devrait plus être très long, à présent. Terminé. '' Comme Charlotte avait une audition supersonique, c'était surtout elle qui gardait un œil sur Tanya.

'' - Copilote, viens me chercher, nous devrions retourner à l'intérieur à présent afin de passer inaperçu. Fin de transmission. '' Ai-je dit. Je devais être à six mètres sinon plus. Il n'y avait aucun moyen que je puisse sauter.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Charlotte avait gravi l'arbre en riant doucement. '' - Viens, Minus, allons profiter du spectacle. ''

Je suis montée sur le dos de Charlotte alors qu'elle descendait de l'arbre et elle a couru à la maison. En entrant à l'intérieur, j'ai vu que Jasper et Peter étaient concentrés sur un jeu d'échecs tandis qu'Éléazar et Carlisle les regardaient. Les filles étaient dans la cuisine et travaillaient sur quelques idées de décoration pour la maison, Tanya, bien sûr, était dans la douche.

Tandis que nous marchions plus profondément dans la pièce, j'ai vu Jasper lever brusquement les yeux et jeter un œil sur nous. '' - Qu'avez-vous fait maintenant, toutes les deux, ? '' Il a demandé avec gravité, mais j'ai vu le coin de sa bouche se lever légèrement. Merde, il avait dû sentir notre nervosité. Je devais admettre que j'étais réellement impatiente de voir comment ses cheveux se révéleraient.

'' - Rien, Major ! '' Ai-je dit en essayant de paraître vexée. '' - Et je suis offensée de cette insinuation. ''

Jasper a ricané et est retourné à son plateau de jeu.

À cet instant, il y a eu un hurlement aigu suivi d'un : '' - Oh, nom de Dieu ! ''

'' - C'est l'heure du spectacle. '' Charlotte a chanté tranquillement alors que tout le monde se tournait vers nous. Charlotte s'est approchée et s'est tenue devant moi alors que Tanya volait dans les escaliers. La seule chose que j'ai vue a été un flou bleuté qui s'est révélé être sa tête.

Elle se tenait debout dans le salon, devant nous tous, avec ses cheveux bleu clair, du bleu coulant sur sa peau pâle et dans la serviette qu'elle avait enroulée autour de son corps. Je lui ai jeté un coup d'œil et j'ai éclaté de rire, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Oh, combien j'espérais que cela serait permanent.

'' - Espèce de salope stupide. '' Elle m'a sifflé.

Il y a eu des grognements sonores dans toute la pièce et Carlisle est intervenu en se mettant devant elle pour l'empêcher de s'approcher de moi.

Ce qui m'a seulement fait rire encore plus fort et je me suis jetée sur le dos de Charlotte. '' - Cours, Donkey, cours ! '' J'ai crié.

Charlotte nous a sorties de là en courant jusqu'à notre maison et elle m'a laissée tomber sur le canapé de notre salon.

'' - Cela a été inestimable ! '' J'ai ri. '' - Est-ce que tu as préparé la veste ? '' J'ai demandé à Char en m'asseyant rapidement.

'' - Oh oui. '' Elle a ri. '' - J'ai entendu qu'elle et ses sœurs sortaient demain, si elle est vraiment sa veste favorite comme tu l'as dit, espérons qu'elle la portera alors. ''

J'ai entendu claquer la porte d'entrée puis : '' - Isabella Swan Cullen ! '' A hurlé Jasper.

Oh, merde.

Charlotte a simplement ri et a attrapé ma main, me faisant glisser vers la porte d'entrée. Jasper se trouvait là, ses bras croisés sur sa poitrine et une mine renfrognée sur son magnifique visage.

'' - Salut, Major. '' Ai-je dit en sortant de derrière Charlotte et en lui donnant un petit sourire.

'' - Veux-tu m'expliquer ce que diable il s'est passé là-bas où préfères-tu que je te conduise à mon bureau ? '' Il a sifflé.

Son bureau ? Oh non. Pas le bureau. Le bureau signifiait pour moi un postérieur brûlant. Non merci.

'' - Jasper, tu ne connais pas Tanya comme moi. '' J'ai commencé à expliquer rapidement. '' - Elle a fait de ma vie un enfer depuis que j'ai eu cinq ans jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Elle me disait constamment que je n'étais que l'animal de compagnie de la famille, qu'ils allaient me manger et toutes sortes de choses de ce genre. C'était un jeu pour elle de provoquer l'humaine, je suppose que c'est ce que tu pourrais dire. '' J'ai marmonné. '' - Elle l'a bien cherché. ''

Jasper a semblé être plongé dans ses pensées et Charlotte est restée là avec un sourire sur le visage.

''- Es-tu désolée ? '' Il a finalement demandé.

'' - Est-ce que tu plaisantes ? '' J'ai crié. '' - Seigneur, non. C'est la meilleure chose que je n'ai jamais faite, j'ai enfin une complice pour m'aider à la rembourser pour toutes ces années ! ''

'' - Et si je te donnais le choix entre une punition ou lui faire des excuses ? '' Il a demandé avec un sourire amusé.

'' - Je te dirais de faire de ton pire, Major, parce que je ne m'excuserai jamais pour quelque chose dont je ne me sens pas coupable. ''

Charlotte s'est mise à rire et Jasper a ri en me tendant les bras. Je suis allée l'étreindre et j'ai passé mes bras autour de sa taille. '' - Tu n'es pas en colère contre moi ? '' J'ai demandé à Jasper en enfouissant ma tête dans sa poitrine.

'' - Je l'ai d'abord été. '' Il a dit en me levant la tête pour que je le regarde. '' - Mais je pouvais sentir sa haine pour toi et je sais qu'elle ne reculera devant rien pour se venger de toi, donc non, en fait tu peux utiliser des renforts, tant que cela reste inoffensif. As-tu actuellement quelque chose d'autre de prévu ? '' Il a demandé, ayant réellement l'air curieux.

J'ai eu la décence d'avoir l'air penaude, au moins avant de lui répondre. '' - Hé bien, nous en sommes déjà à la seconde phase. '' J'ai expliqué.

Jasper a levé son sourcil. '' - La deuxième phase ? '' Il a interrogé.

'' - Oui, Major. Elle est actuellement en cours. '' J'avais l'impression de parler en code comme certains films de James Bond ou Les drôles de dames.

À ma grande surprise, il n'a pas insisté pour en apprendre plus, au contraire, il s'est contenté de rire et a saisi ma main pour me conduire vers les escaliers. '' - Hé bien, pendant que nous attendons le commencement de la seconde phase, je sais quelques choses que nous pourrions faire. '' Il m'a fait un clin d'œil.

J'ai senti mon ventre se nouer et je suis certaine que mon désir l'attaquait dès maintenant. Oui, je savais également certaines des choses que nous pourrions faire.

Dès que nous sommes arrivés dans notre nouvelle chambre, j'ai remarqué que tout était déjà en place. Notre lit était installé au centre et la commode était à ma gauche. Je me suis retournée et j'ai fait face à Jasper avant de me lever sur la pointe des pieds pour appuyer mes lèvres sur les siennes.

Il a glissé sa langue sur ma lèvre inférieure pour demander l'entrée et j'ai ouvert la bouche. Il n'y avait rien que je ne ferais pas pour Mon Vampire. J'ai gémi dans sa bouche alors qu'il approfondissait notre baiser jusqu'à un autre niveau. J'ai passé mes doigts dans ses cheveux, en grattant légèrement mes ongles sur son cuir chevelu.

'' - Tu vas me faire l'amour, Major ? '' Je lui ai murmuré alors qu'il s'écartait pour me laisser prendre un peu d'air tellement nécessaire.

Jasper m'a regardée dans les yeux alors qu'il enlevait lentement ma chemise. Une fois enlevée, je me suis accrochée à l'ourlet de la sienne et je l'ai soulevée, puis il l'a enlevée lui-même. J'ai passé mes mains doucement sur sa poitrine de marbre et j'ai traîné mes ongles sur ses mamelons.

Je l'ai entendu siffler alors qu'il faisait glisser lentement la fermeture Éclair de mon jean, les faisant glisser le long de mes jambes jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe à mes pieds. J'ai baissé les yeux et j'ai vu la bosse dans son pantalon. Cela m'a excitée au plus haut point de voir l'effet que j'avais sur lui. Je pouvais sentir ma culotte devenir humide alors que les pensées de ce que j'allais faire pour lui me traversaient l'esprit.

J'ai déboutonné son pantalon et je l'ai baissé de la même manière qu'il l'avait fait avec le mien, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit également à ses pieds. Bien sûr, il ne portait pas de sous-vêtement et sa bite a immédiatement bondi en avant.

J'ai regardé dans ses yeux et je n'y ai vu que son amour et son désir pour moi. Je suis tombée à genoux devant lui et j'ai tendu la main pour saisir la base de sa queue alors que je prenais sa tête entre mes lèvres.

'' - Putain, Isabella. '' Il a sifflé alors qu'il avançait ses hanches vers moi.

Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de sourire en entendant ses paroles. Je savais simplement ce qu'aimait Mon homme. Je suis allée aussi loin que je le pouvais lentement pour le faire toucher le fond de ma gorge. Je suis également revenue lentement en arrière avant de glisser vers le bas à nouveau. J'ai accéléré après quelques pompes lorsque Jasper a enroulé ses doigts dans mes cheveux et a commencé à guider ma tête au rythme qu'il voulait. Je l'ai senti toucher le fond de ma gorge une dernière fois avant de le sentir se contracter et sa semence a jailli dans ma gorge. J'ai avalé aussi rapidement que je le pouvais afin de ne pas en perdre une goutte.

J'ai regardé Jasper de ma place sur le sol et j'ai vu qu'il me regardait avec un sourire. '' - Bonne fille, Isabella ! '' M'a-t-il félicitée. J'ai senti mon cœur palpiter à sa louange et j'ai su que je lui avais donné du plaisir.

Il m'a relevée par les bras et m'a posée sur le lit avec amour. Il s'est déplacé entre mes jambes et je les ai instinctivement écartées pour lui. Il avait ses mains de chaque côté de ma tête et il m'a embrassée doucement. Il a continué à faire pleuvoir des petits baisers le long de ma mâchoire et sur mon cou avant de le sucer légèrement.

J'ai tourné ma tête sur le côté pour lui donner un meilleur accès à mon cou et j'ai senti un grondement dans sa poitrine alors qu'il me suçait plus durement. Sa main a glissé vers le bas et il a caressé mon sexe à travers mes sous-vêtements.

'' - Jasper. '' J'ai gémi en soulevant mes hanches vers lui pour obtenir plus de friction dont j'avais désespérément besoin.

Avec sa vitesse de vampire, il m'a enlevé mon sous-vêtement et a mis un de ses doigts dans ma chatte humide. Il a lâché mon cou et a approché son visage vers mes seins pour aspirer mon mamelon gauche dans sa bouche. Je pouvais sentir sa langue tourbillonner autour de lui puis il a tiré dessus avec ses dents, me faisant siffler. Cela faisait mal, mais cela faisait également du bien.

Il a ajouté un autre doigt et a commencé à pomper rapidement en moi. Tout cela été trop bon et je pouvais sentir mon ventre se nouer, suppliant presque pour la libération que je sentais proche.

'' - Jasper, je vais j... ''

'' - Ahhh ! '' J'ai crié quand mon orgasme m'a frappée comme une tonne de briques. Je pouvais sentir mes murs se resserrer autour de ses doigts alors qu'il continuait à les pomper en moi sans jamais ralentir.

J'ai fermé les yeux et j'ai surmonté mon orgasme avant de sentir sa langue effleurer mon clitoris sans relâche. '' - Non... Merde !... Putain ! '' J'ai crié alors que mon ventre se serrait à nouveau avec un autre orgasme.

Il a pincé mon clitoris avec ses dents et m'a poussée sur le bord. J'ai crié alors que mon second orgasme me frappait et j'ai senti mon corps trembler alors qu'une légère pellicule de sueur couvrait mon corps.

Tandis que je redescendais sur terre, Jasper s'est tourné vers moi et m'a embrassée légèrement. Je pouvais me goûter sur lui et j'ai tiré sur son cou pour le rapprocher de moi. '' - J'aime me goûter sur toi. '' J'ai chuchoté.

Il a grogné et a attaqué mes lèvres comme il ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant. Je sentais sa dureté appuyer sur ma cuisse et j'ai souri. Prêt pour le second tour, je pense ?

* * *

'' - Emmett ! Rose ! '' J'ai couiné. Ils étaient enfin là ! J'ai couru à l'extérieur pour être engloutie par les bras de mon gros ours de frère. '' - Vous m'avez manqué. '' J'ai crié. Je me suis retournée et j'ai été écrasée par l'étreinte de Rose. '' - Tu nous as également manqué, Bells. '' Elle a dit en me donnant un baiser sur la joue.

Je me suis déplacée sur la gauche et j'ai saisi la main de Charlotte. '' - Je vous présente ma meilleure amie, Charlotte. '' J'ai dit. '' - Char, voici Emmy et Rose. ''

'' - Hé, salut nouvelle petite sœur ! '' A dit Emmett en ramassant Charlotte pour la tenir dans une étreinte. Elle a ri et lui a tapoté le dos.

'' - Hé, salut. '' Elle a ri.

'' - J'ai entendu dire que vous deux étiez à l'origine de beaucoup de perturbations ici. '' Rose a dit avec un clin d'œil.

'' - Nous n'avons rien fait de tel. '' Je lui ai répondu effrontément.

'' - D'accord. '' Elle a souri. '' - Alors, qu'est-ce que j'ai ent... ''

'' - Pourquoi êtes-vous tous en train de rire ? '' A hurlé une voix.

J'ai tourné la tête pour voir la Mercedes de Carlisle s'arrêter dans un crissement de freins dans l'allée. Le cri aigu que nous venions d'entendre s'avérait être celui de Tanya et putain, elle avait l'air réellement énervé.

Tanya a sauté hors de la voiture avant qu'elle ne s'arrête totalement et a marché jusqu'à nous. Charlotte m'a tirée derrière elle et Emmett est intervenu en se mettant devant nous à côté de Rose.

'' - Bonjour, Tanya, Kate, Irina. '' A-t-il dit en faisant un signe de tête à chacune des femmes.

'' - Emmett ! '' Esmé a crié avant de courir vers lui pour lui donner une accolade. Puis ensuite à Rose. '' - Vous nous avez manqué tous les deux. '' A-t-elle dit.

'' - Excusez-moi. '' Tanya a sifflé, nous poussant pour passer devant nous et entrer dans la maison. Alors qu'elle passait devant nous, j'ai vu qu'elle portait sa veste. Voilà pourquoi tout le monde se moquait d'elle.

J'ai entendu Emmett et Rose renifler en voyant le dos de sa veste et tout le monde a ricané.

'' - Quoi ? '' A-t-elle crié.

Charlotte avait fait un excellent travail de broderie sur sa veste.

En lettres noires audacieuses était écrit : **La femme au foyer désespérée originelle**. (Desperate housewife.) Classique.

* * *

**Bonne semaine à tous.**


	36. Chapitre 36

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

**L'histoire appartient à Beneath The Vagrant Alpha, elle est parue sous le titre : '' Never Knew It Could Be Like This '' lien sur mon profil. **

**Lyylla est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

**Chapitre trente-six : Perdre son humanité. **

**POV Bella**

Cela faisait deux semaines que les Denali étaient venus nous rendre visite et ils allaient seulement rester quelques jours de plus avant de retourner chez eux. Éléazar avait affirmé qu'il devait se remettre au travail, mais je savais qu'en fait, il voulait s'éloigner de Jasper. Il n'était pas d'accord avec Carlisle au sujet de mon accouplement avec le Major et pensait que Carlisle devrait l'empêcher d'une façon quelconque. La chose étrange, c'était que Jasper n'était pas furieux au sujet de ses sentiments envers nous. Il avait réellement un sens déformé du plaisir dû au fait qu'il faisait tellement peur à Éléazar. Cela le faisait se sentir macho, je suppose.

Il avait été convenu que Jasper me transformerait après leur départ et il avait promis que ce serait lorsque nous serions dans « l'acte physique d'amour » comme j'aimais l'appeler. Ce qui me laissait donc trois jours tout au plus à rester humaine. Je ne pouvais pas dire que le fait d'être humaine allais me manquer cependant. Il y avait tellement plus à gagner, à mon avis. J'allais être plus forte, plus rapide et Jasper n'aurait plus besoin de se retenir pendant les rapports sexuels de peur de me briser. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas la période idéale que j'aurais choisie pour être transformée, mais ce n'était plus mon choix depuis longtemps et cela ne me bouleversait réellement pas. Je gagnais quand même plus que ce que je perdais, je ne pouvais donc pas me plaindre.

'' - Très bien, Bella, tu sais que tu vas te faire botter le cul pour cela, pas vrai ? '' Charlotte m'a chuchoté.

J'ai hoché la tête, mais je n'ai pas répondu à sa déclaration. C'était vrai. J'allais délibérément à l'encontre d'une nouvelle règle que le Major m'avait donnée. Il avait dit que Tanya en avait assez de nos blagues et m'avait dit d'abandonner. Le seul problème, c'est qu'il nous l'avait dit alors que nous étions déjà au milieu de la troisième phase et nous ne pouvions tout simplement pas l'arrêter ! Cela devait être fait.

La cerise sur le gâteau cependant, c'était qu'apparemment Tanya n'avait pas réalisé qu'elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas teindre de nouveau ses cheveux en blond comme ils étaient auparavant. Pour être honnête, je ne le savais pas non plus. Kate et elle avaient acheté et utilisé un colorant blond, seulement le bleu et le blond ne se mélangeaient pas très bien et elle avait fini avec des cheveux orangés. C'était foutrement hilarant.

'' - Très bien, elles viennent juste d'entrer dans la voiture. Rose a dit qu'une fois que la voiture s'arrêtera, elle demandera à Tanya d'aller vérifier. '' Ai-je murmuré en regardant s'éloigner sur la route la voiture d'Esmé. Allons-y. ''

Charlotte est venue me chercher et m'a placée sur son dos avant de se mettre à courir derrière la voiture sous le couvert des arbres. Je ne travaillais pas seule cette fois-ci cependant. Rose et Emmett m'avaient aidé avec cette dernière blague, je ne pourrais donc pas être entièrement blâmée.

Effectivement, à mi-chemin de Seattle, Rose s'est garée sur le bord de la route, la voiture semblant avoir des problèmes de moteur.

'' - Tanya, pourrais-tu soulever le capot, s'il te plaît, tu veux bien ? '' Elle a demandé doucement, en faisant semblant de chercher quelque chose dans son sac à main. J'ai entendu Tanya marmonner dans sa barbe, mais elle est sortie de la voiture. Elle a saisi l'avant du capot et l'a soulevé, libérant un nuage de fumée noire directement sur son visage. Nous l'avons entendu tousser et postillonner en allant se mettre sur le côté de la voiture. Son visage et ses vêtements étaient complètement noirs et dire qu'elle était furieuse aurait été un putain d'énorme euphémisme.

'' - C'est quoi ce bordel, Rosalie ? '' Elle a hurlé.

J'ai pressé mes mains contre ma bouche pour les empêcher de m'entendre rire tandis que Charlotte nous ramenait de nouveau en courant à la maison aussi rapidement qu'elle le pouvait. Je n'avais pas pris la peine d'attendre pour entendre quelle serait l'excuse de Rosalie.

Nous riions toujours comme des folles quand nous avons couru les derniers mètres jusqu'à notre nouvelle maison, pour être arrêtées par un Major à l'air très contrarié debout devant la porte d'entrée. Le rire est mort instantanément dans ma gorge.

'' - OH, oh. ''

'' - Oh, oh, est correct, Isabella. '' Il a sifflé. '' - Je viens de recevoir un appel téléphonique très intéressant de Carlisle. ''

J'ai avalé et j'ai baissé la tête. Très bien, alors peut-être que cela n'en valait pas la peine.

'' - Heu, intéressant à quel point, Major ? '' Ai-je demandé en essayant de paraître douce et innocente.

'' - Pourquoi ne viendrais-tu pas me retrouver dans le bureau, Isabella et je vais te montrer à quel point c'était intéressant. '' Il a dit. '' - Charlotte, Peter t'attend dans votre chambre. '' Cela dit, il est allé dans la cuisine.

'' - Tu as une trèèèès mauvaise influence sur moi, Isabella. '' Charlotte a déclaré avant de me donner un petit sourire et courir pour aller retrouver Peter. La salope allait probablement avoir de la chance et ne serait pas punie. J'ai soupiré et je me suis dirigée vers le bureau du Major. Je ne savais pas qu'il allait le découvrir aussi tôt. Je pensais avoir plus de temps pour me préparer à sa colère.

_Réfléchis, Bella_, je me suis dit, _je pourrais peut-être le séduire à la place ?_ Ce bureau était un peu différent de celui de la dernière maison. Le bureau avait presque été poussé contre le mur du fond à côté de la seule fenêtre de la pièce. De l'autre côté du bureau se trouvait une cheminée en pierre et, bien sûr, il y avait deux fauteuils en cuir posés devant son bureau et un canapé en cuir noir devant la cheminée.

J'ai choisi de m'asseoir dans le canapé cette fois, ce que je voulais dire, c'est qu'il y avait encore peut-être une chance d'échapper à la punition, pas vrai ? J'ai soupiré et je me suis assise pour attendre simplement Jasper maintenant. Je me suis perdue dans mes souvenirs, revenant sur les deux dernières semaines. Ce n'était pas que Tanya n'avait pas essayé de prendre sa revanche, c'était plutôt qu'elle ne pouvait pas passer mes gardes du corps. Emmett était très protecteur envers Charlotte et moi de façon surprenante et faisait en sorte de savoir où nous étions à tout moment.

Il n'avait pas été contre l'idée de nous aider avec nos farces contre elle, cependant. Après tout, toutes mes folles compétences pour faire des blagues venaient de lui.

J'ai ri en pensant aux cheveux orange de Tanya, cela me semblait trop beau pour être vrai. Si le noir restait dans ses cheveux, alors elle pourrait en faire des stries dans la teinture orange et prétendre être un tigre. Je me demandais si le zoo accepterait de nouveaux animaux ?

'' - J'aurais pensé que tu aurais au moins eu un soupçon de remords, mais je ne sens rien à part de la joie et, j'oserais dire, de la fierté sortir de toi. ''

J'ai sursauté et me suis tournée pour faire face à Jasper alors que son souffle chatouillait mon oreille. J'ai immédiatement baissé la tête et j'ai essayé de rassembler quelques remords, mais je trouvais difficile de me concentrer avec Jasper juste derrière moi, penché vers moi afin que son visage soit à côté du mien et ses mains posées sur mes épaules, les massant doucement.

'' - Tu vas devoir essayer plus durement, Isabella. '' Il a grondé.

J'ai fermé les yeux et j'ai essayé de mettre toute ma concentration pour faire sortir une quelconque émotion qui lui indiquerait que j'étais désolée, mais ce n'est jamais arrivé.

'' - C'est difficile. '' J'ai soufflé. '' - Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir arrêté la troisième phase, cependant. ''

Jasper a ri et a envoyé son souffle dans mon visage. J'ai tourné mon visage vers le sien, ce qui m'a mis face à face avec lui, nos lèvres à quelques centimètres. '' - Je t'aime. '' Ai-je murmuré en le regardant dans les yeux. Je savais que je n'allais pas échapper à quoi que ce soit en disant cela, mais j'espérais lui transmettre que je savais ce qu'il allait faire et que je n'allais pas lutter contre lui.

Les yeux de Jasper se sont légèrement obscurcis alors qu'il embrassait le bout de mon nez avant de reculer légèrement.

'' - Je t'aime également et c'est pourquoi je ne vais pas te laisser passer au travers de cela. '' Il a dit avec sévérité. '' - Mais je vais te donner une fessée et ensuite je vais te baiser. '' Il a promis.

J'ai senti ma culotte s'humidifier à ses paroles et j'ai dû supprimer le gémissement qui menaçait de m'échapper. J'ai respiré par le nez et j'ai ouvert les yeux pour voir que Jasper s'était déplacé jusqu'au fauteuil derrière son bureau et qu'il m'attendait.

Je me suis levée lentement et je me suis dirigée vers lui. Je me suis placée sur ses genoux en embrassant son ventre en m'installant sur lui. Je savais ce que j'avais fait de mal et j'étais plus que disposée à accepter ma punition sans me plaindre. Surtout si cela signifiait que j'allais bientôt obtenir une libération que lui seul pouvait me donner.

'' - Tu sais ce que tu dois faire, Isabella. '' Il a dit doucement.

J'ai hoché la tête et j'ai attendu qu'il commence.

SMACK. '' - Un. ''

SMACK. '' - Deux. ''

J'avais appris que les fessées d'échauffement devenaient plus faciles à chaque fois. C'était la fessée donnée sur mon cul nu qui faisait un mal de chien après quelques coups. J'ai senti Jasper donner une petite secousse sur mon jean, ce qui était le signe pour que je me soulève afin qu'il puisse faire glisser mon pantalon.

J'ai fait ce qu'il attendait de moi et j'ai saisi les côtés du fauteuil. Cela n'était jamais devenu plus facile. J'ai serré les dents et il a commencé.

Après douze coups, j'ai commencé à pleurer en le suppliant d'arrêter. Après seize, je sanglotais à chaudes larmes, mais je n'ai pas fait d'autres bruits. C'était inutile. Finalement, après vingt, les coups ont arrêté de pleuvoir et il a commencé à frotter sa main froide sur mes fesses et le haut de mes cuisses brûlantes.

Jasper m'a tendu un mouchoir, que j'ai accepté gracieusement, et je me suis mouchée tranquillement. Au lieu de me laisser le temps de me remettre comme habituellement, Jasper m'a surprise en me soulevant pour m'asseoir de côté sur ses genoux avec ma tête enfouie dans son cou.

'' - Tu es pardonnée, Isabella. '' A-t-il dit doucement en faisant glisser ses doigts dans mes cheveux. ''- La prochaine fois, si tu sais que quelque chose va te causer des ennuis, ne le fais pas. '' Il a déclaré.

'' - Oui, Monsieur. '' J'ai reniflé.

'' - Ferme tes yeux. '' Il a ordonné doucement.

J'ai fait ce qu'il m'a demandé et j'ai senti l'air se déplacer autour de nous et dans mes cheveux. Il devait courir pour nous conduire quelque part. Je me suis détendue quand j'ai senti qu'il me posait sur quelque chose de doux et j'ai ouvert les yeux pour voir que nous étions dans notre chambre et qu'il m'avait posée sur notre lit. J'ai immédiatement senti mon désir monter et je savais qu'il pouvait également le sentir.

Jasper s'est installé entre mes jambes et a posé sa bouche sur la mienne. J'ai gémi quand je l'ai senti plonger sa langue dans ma bouche et nous nous sommes battus pour la domination. Bien sûr, je lui ai laissé la victoire après une minute.

'' - Major, j'ai besoin de toi. '' J'ai haleté alors qu'il posait des baisers aussi léger qu'une plume le long de ma mâchoire et de ma clavicule.

Je me suis assise et j'ai enlevé ma chemise tandis que Jasper tirait lentement mon pantalon, m'exposant à sa vue. Je me suis recouchée et j'ai attendu qu'il vienne à moi. Au lieu de cela, j'ai senti sa langue froide comme de la glace lécher ma fente. J'ai sursauté et gémi en même temps.

J'étais déjà ruisselante rien qu'en l'attendant, cela avait été trop longtemps. Il a introduit un de ses doigts à l'intérieur de moi et a légèrement frotté mon clitoris avec son pouce. Après quelques pompes, il a ralenti et a inséré un autre doigt.

'' - Putain, Major ! '' Ai-je sifflé. J'ai senti mon estomac s'enrouler et je savais que cela ne serait pas long. Il a pompé trois fois de plus en pliant ses doigts, frappant mon point G et me faisant tomber sur le bord.

'' - MAJOOOOR ! '' J'ai hurlé.

Il a continué à pomper ses doigts dans et hors de moi, prolongeant mon orgasme. Je me suis avancée vers sa main pour obtenir plus de friction. Brusquement, ses doigts ont disparu et avant que je ne puisse gémir à cette perte, il a plongé sa bite en moi.

J'ai crié et mon dos s'est arqué vers lui. Jasper a fait une pause pendant un bref instant pour me permettre de m'ajuster à sa taille. Chaque fois, j'avais l'impression que c'était comme la première ou la deuxième fois pour moi.

'' - Seigneur, tu es si foutrement serrée. '' Il a sifflé alors qu'il continuait à se déplacer en moi.

'' - Rien que pour toi, Major. '' J'ai murmuré en caressant le côté de son visage avec mes doigts.

'' - À qui appartiens-tu, Isabella ? '' Il a grogné en se poussant plus durement. Oh, putain.

'' - Maître. '' J'ai gémi. '' - À toi seul. Pour l'éternité. ''

Tandis que Jasper glissait dans et hors de moi, mon dos glissait également sur les draps, les obligeant à se frotter contre mon cul douloureux. J'avais réellement l'impression que Jasper me faisait ressentir une espèce de sensation de plaisir érotique couplé à la douleur.

Jasper s'est penché et a léché mon cou. J'ai tourné ma tête sur le côté pour lui donner un meilleur accès alors qu'il léchait la principale artère qui pulsait là.

'' - Mords-moi, Major. '' J'ai murmuré. Je pouvais sentir la chair de poule éclater sur mes jambes et la même sensation de resserrement dans mon estomac, il ne serait plus très long avant que je n'explose autour de lui. '' - S'il te plaît. ''

'' - Marque-moi comme tienne pour l'éternité. '' Ce n'était pas prévu qu'il me transforme encore, il nous restait quelques jours, mais quelque chose en moi me disait que c'était bien. C'était le moment idéal pour lui de me lier à lui pour toute l'éternité. Ce serait son venin qui coulerait dans mes veines. Il serait mon Maître à plus d'un titre, désormais.

Je l'ai entendu sortir un grognement avant d'exploser. Je pouvais sentir mes murs se resserrer sur sa queue.

'' - Je t'aime, Isabella. '' Il a sifflé alors qu'il déversait sa semence au fond de moi.

Puis j'ai senti ses dents gratter mon cou avant qu'elles ne percent ma peau, prolongeant mon orgasme et je l'ai entendu prononcer le seul mot qui, nous le savions tous les deux, ne changerait jamais. '' - Mienne. ''

Alors que mon orgasme finissait, je l'ai senti lécher amoureusement l'autre côté de mon cou et le mordre aussi doucement que possible avant de se pencher pour s'appuyer sur ses coudes et me regarder.

'' - Je te verrai dans trois jours, ma belle compagne. '' Il a murmuré en embrassant mes lèvres une fois de plus. Puis les ténèbres m'ont cernée.

* * *

**Bonne semaine à tous.**


	37. Chapitre 37

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

**L'histoire appartient à Beneath The Vagrant Alpha, elle est parue sous le titre : '' Never Knew It Could Be Like This '' lien sur mon profil. **

**Lyylla est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

**Chapitre trente-sept : Changement**

**POV Jasper**

'' - Avec tout le respect que j'ai pour toi, Major, ceci est minable, même pour toi. '' Carlisle a dit, bouleversé. '' - Il ne t'est jamais venu à l'esprit que sa propre famille aurait voulu prendre part à sa transformation ? ''

J'étais assis dans mon fauteuil, mes yeux ne quittant jamais Isabella. '' - Bien sûr, j'ai pensé à toi après coup, mais Carlisle, aucun de vous n'aurait jamais été autorisé à être dans la même pièce et être témoin de cela. Je suis désolé si nous t'avons donné cette impression, mais Isabella a demandé à être transformée d'une certaine façon et je n'allais pas lui refuser cela. '' Lui ai-je dit avec décontraction.

'' - De quelle façon ? '' Il a demandé d'un ton brusque.

_Oh, Carlisle, si seulement tu savais_, j'ai pensé avec suffisance. Mais pouvais-je lui dire à quel point sa précieuse petite fille était perverse ? Non, c'était mieux de ne rien dire.

'' - Veux-tu réellement aller dans cette direction, Carlisle ? '' Je lui ai demandé, établissant enfin un contact visuel avec lui en levant un sourcil dans sa direction.

Il a baissé les yeux, réfléchissant de toute évidence à une meilleure façon de procéder à ce sujet. '' - Je pensais que nous étions d'accord qu'elle ne serait pas modifiée avant encore quelques jours. '' Il a argumenté.

'' - Encore une fois, Carlisle, Isabella a demandé cela, je ne lui ai pas enlevé ce choix. Je lui avais donné un laps de temps, elle a décidé du moment. Elle a simplement choisi d'être transformée un peu plus tôt que ce que nous avions initialement prévu, voilà tout. '' Il commençait à me faire chier.

Carlisle était assis dans le fauteuil de l'autre côté du lit et regardait Isabella d'un air mélancolique. '' - Je suis désolé, Jasper, c'est seulement que cela a été un peu l'enfer ces derniers temps. Au moins, tu nous as appelés et tu nous as dit que tu l'avais déjà mordue, de sorte que maintenant, nous pourrons au moins être là quand elle se réveillera. ''

J'ai hoché la tête, mais je n'ai rien dit. Nous étions au deuxième jour de sa transformation et même si je ne disais rien, ce n'était pas normal. Les changements prenaient environ trois jours et la victime hurlait tout le temps. Isabella n'avait même pas ouvert la bouche. La seule raison pour laquelle je n'avais pas flippé était parce que je pouvais sentir la douleur qu'elle irradiait. J'en absorbais autant que je le pouvais en moi-même, mais je ne pouvais pas tout lui prendre.

J'avais vraiment du mal à me concentrer uniquement sur Carlisle et agir comme si tout allait bien. Il avait été soulagé de penser qu'Isabella ne ressentait aucune douleur et je ne voulais pas le voir s'effondrer en lui disant la vérité. Il se sentait déjà très abattu pour ne pas avoir participé à sa transformation.

'' - Je dois retourner à l'hôpital. '' Il a dit finalement en se levant. '' - Mais nous allons revenir demain. '' Il a promis.

J'ai hoché la tête, mais je n'ai pas répondu. Bien sûr, c'est ce qu'ils feraient. Je n'en attendais pas moins de sa famille. Je leur serai toujours reconnaissant pour avoir élevé Isabella. C'est grâce à eux qu'elle était devenue la femme qu'elle est aujourd'hui.

'' - Tu sais qu'une fois que la transformation sera complète, il ne faudra pas sous-estimer leurs forces combinées à Charlotte et elle. '' A dit Peter à côté de moi.

J'ai ri et j'ai hoché la tête. '' - D'une certaine façon, je redoute presque cela, pour être honnête. '' Ai-je admis. '' - Mais au moins maintenant, nous n'aurons pas besoin de payer leur caution pour les sortir de prison. ''

Peter s'est mis à rire et s'est assis dans le fauteuil laissé vacant par Carlisle. '' - Très vrai. ''

Nous sommes restés tous les deux assis en silence à regarder Isabella. Elle devenait plus pâle alors que le temps passait et ses cheveux devenaient plus sombres, de petites choses qui n'auraient pas été visibles aux yeux humains, mais pour moi, cela se démarquait.

'' - Envie de faire un pari ? '' Peter a brusquement demandé. Je pouvais sentir son amusement.

'' - Quel genre de pari, exactement ? '' Ai-je demandé intrigué. Habituellement, j'évitais de parier avec Peter. Le bâtard savait simplement les choses et ensuite les utilisait à son avantage.

'' - Combien de temps crois-tu que Bella va tenir avant d'entrer dans un quelconque problème ? '' Il a demandé en souriant.

J'ai souri en retour. '' - Peu de temps une fois qu'elle sera avec Charlotte. Ta compagne n'a aucune limite. '' J'ai souri.

Peter s'est mis à rire, mais a hoché la tête. '' - Elle n'en a pas, mais ce n'est pas elle qui a détourné Bella du droit chemin. Bella est simplement... pleine de malice. '' Il a dit avec émotion.

J'ai hoché la tête avec approbation, mais sans en dire plus. Isabella était beaucoup de choses et j'adorais chaque part d'elle. Peter est sorti peu de temps après en marmonnant quelque chose au sujet du fait que cela allait peut-être prendre un peu de temps. Très énigmatique !

Dès le troisième jour, j'étais anxieux de la voir et de voir comment elle allait être en tant que vampire. La douleur était toujours là, mais Isabella n'a jamais fait un son. Pourquoi ? Je n'en avais aucune idée. Carlisle, Esmé, Emmett et Rosalie étaient venus et étaient également assis à côté de son lit.

Rosalie avait pris l'initiative de m'envoyer continuellement des regards haineux. Je pouvais sentir son animosité envers moi, mais qu'en avais-je à faire ? C'était étrange cependant. Habituellement, les vampires avaient peur de moi et faisaient tout pour me plaire ou m'éviter et là, elle me fusillait ouvertement du regard. Elle était folle. Je ne ferai jamais de mal à un membre de la famille d'Isabella cependant. Le faire serait faire du mal à Isabella, ce qui était inacceptable.

J'ai ignoré la sœur d'Isabella et j'ai continué à veiller sur elle. Je veillerais sur elle pour le reste de mon existence. Je l'avais transformée, par conséquent, elle était ma responsabilité. Ce serait mon travail de l'aider et de la guider pendant tout son stade de nouveau-né et m'assurer qu'elle n'aille pas faire un massacre à travers toute la ville.

'' - Carlisle, quelque chose ne va pas. '' J'ai finalement admis d'un ton inquiet. Nous étions le quatrième jour et elle ne montrait toujours aucun signe que cela se terminerait bientôt. Je pouvais toujours entendre battre son cœur. Il était un peu plus rapide, mais pas encore au point de s'arrêter. Pourquoi était-ce aussi long ? J'avais transformé des milliers d'êtres humains auparavant et pas un seul avait pris plus de trois jours pour changer.

'' - Je ne sais pas pourquoi cela prend aussi longtemps... '' Il a dit, ne détournant jamais son regard de sa fille. '' - Mais je pense que tout va bien. Je peux sentir ton venin courir dans ses veines, nous savons donc que, quoiqu'il se passe, cela prend simplement plus longtemps que prévu.

Cinq jours. Cinq putains de jours que je suis assis près de son lit sans bouger. Cinq jours que j'endurais sa douleur avec elle. Cinq jours que j'avais dû passer sans parler avec mon Isabella. Je me suis levé de mon fauteuil que je n'avais pas quitté en cinq jours et j'ai fait les cent pas en face du lit. C'était ridicule. Pouvais-je la secouer ? Lorsque les humains faiblissaient ou s'évanouissaient est-ce que quelqu'un ne les frappait-il pas pour les réveiller ? Est-ce que cela fonctionnerait ?

Avant que je ne puisse approfondir cette idée, je l'ai entendue. Son rythme cardiaque a augmenté pour battre dix fois plus vite, cela donnait l'impression qu'il était sur le point de traverser sa poitrine. Je me suis retourné avec enthousiasme pour me précipiter à son chevet. On y était.

Je savais que Carlisle et Esmé étaient debout à la porte tandis que Peter et Charlotte étaient de l'autre côté du lit, en face de moi. Je pouvais sentir l'excitation de Charlotte, elle reflétait la mienne.

J'ai vu du coin de l'œil Peter tendre la main pour saisir celle d'Isabella dans la sienne. Je lui ai grogné dessus en lui enlevant sa main de force. '' - Mienne. '' Ai-je sifflé.

C'était quoi ça ? J'avais toujours été possessif envers elle, mais pas à ce point... Était-ce quelque chose de nouveau ? Avant que je ne puisse méditer là-dessus cependant, la chambre est devenue silencieuse. Le cœur d'Isabella avait cessé de battre. C'était fait.

* * *

**POV Bella **

'' - Avec tout le respect que j'ai pour toi, Major, ceci est minable, même pour toi. '' J'ai pu entendre dire mon père. Pourquoi était-il en colère ? Qu'est-ce que Jasper avait fait ? Brusquement, j'ai senti plus de feu brûler à travers le haut de mon corps. _Je ne dois pas crier,_ je me suis dit. Cela ne servirait à rien. Cela ne ferait qu'inquiéter Mon Major.

J'ai travaillé pour respirer uniformément par le nez. N'était-ce pas ce que les femmes sur le point d'accoucher faisaient ? D'une certaine façon, je pensais que c'était bien pire que d'avoir un bébé, cependant.

'' - Il ne t'est jamais venu à l'esprit que sa propre famille aurait voulu prendre part à sa transformation ? '' Je pouvais entendre Carlisle parler, mais j'avais l'impression qu'il parlait à l'autre bout d'un tunnel. Voilà pourquoi il était en colère ? Je suppose que je pouvais le comprendre, nous avions toujours discuté en pensant qu'il me transformerait, mais c'était avant que je rencontre Jasper et je ne regrette pas ma décision de demander à Jasper de me mordre pendant que nous étions au milieu des affres de la passion. Cela avait été fait avec amour et simplement entre nous. C'était spécial.

Si je me concentrais sur leur voix, d'une certaine façon, cela me distrayait de la douleur qui se répandait à travers mon corps. D'une certaine manière, cependant, j'ai eu l'impression que ce n'était pas aussi mauvais que cela aurait dû l'être. Il y avait des moments où il n'y avait pas du tout de douleur et j'aurais parié que Jasper absorbait ce qu'il pouvait de la plus grande partie de mes souffrances. Cela voulait dire qu'il sentait ma douleur à ma place.

La voix de Jasper m'a sortie de ma rêverie. '' - Veux-tu réellement aller dans cette direction, Carlisle ? '' Il a dit, je pouvais sentir à quel point il se sentait suffisant, mais je pouvais également sentir sa préoccupation, de l'intérêt, du dégoût, de l'amour ? Il n'y avait aucun moyen que quelqu'un puisse ressentir tout cela. Il exploserait. Mais pourquoi Jasper me projetait-il tout cela ? Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ?

À cet instant-là, une autre série de flammes m'a traversée et je n'ai pas pu continuer à me concentrer sur leurs voix, la seule chose que je pouvais faire, c'était de sentir le feu. J'ai renoncé et j'ai essayé de crier, mais je ne pouvais pas ouvrir la bouche. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ?

Je brûlais depuis des années. Où était-ce des jours ? Putain, cela ne pourrait être que depuis quelques minutes ou secondes. Je ne savais pas. La seule chose que je savais, c'est que c'était bientôt fini. Mon cœur donnait l'impression qu'il allait traverser ma poitrine en déchirant ma cage thoracique, il battait tellement fort. Puis tout s'est tu.

Je pouvais entendre quelques respirations profondes dans toute la pièce. Je pouvais sentir la curiosité, l'espoir, l'amour, la passion, la peur, l'anxiété, la perplexité, le désir et... la luxure ? Putain, il me désirait alors que je venais juste de finir de traverser l'enfer de Dante ? J'allais lui botter le cul.

Pourquoi me projetait-il toujours tout cela ? De toute évidence, il ne ressentait pas tout ça. Je pouvais sentir Jasper, son odeur était toujours puissante pour moi, mais je pouvais également sentir environ quatre autres senteurs en plus, je savais donc que nous n'étions pas seuls.

Est-ce que les règles s'appliquaient toujours à moi à présent que j'étais un vampire ? Est-ce que je m'en souciais seulement ? J'étais un vampire à présent. Merde, je n'avais plus besoin de ses idiotes de règles. Je les emmerde. J'ai senti une vague de colère me frapper, pourquoi était-il en colère à présent et pourquoi continuait-il à me projeter ses foutues émotions ? J'avais déjà suffisamment de problème en faisant face aux miennes, je n'avais pas besoin de ses émotions en plus des miennes !

'' - Major, je jure devant Dieu que si tu continues à projeter tes putains d'émotions bipolaires sur moi, je vais te mettre sur mes genoux. '' Je l'ai menacé, en gardant toujours mes yeux fermement serrés. J'ai remarqué que ma voix s'était améliorée, elle semblait plus légère et plus féminine, à présent.

Brusquement, j'ai été frappée avec plus de perplexité, de curiosité, d'espoir, d'amour, de passion, de peur, d'anxiété, de désir et... plus de luxure ? Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas avec lui ? Je pouvais entendre quelqu'un glousser et j'ai entendu un grognement qui m'a envoyé des frissons dans le dos.

'' - Isabella, ouvre tes yeux, Chérie. '' Jasper a dit.

Je pouvais sentir sa main dans la mienne et elle était chaude. Elle n'était pas froide comme elle l'était normalement. J'ai lentement ouvert les yeux et j'ai vu Jasper penché sur moi, ses yeux noirs regardant dans les miens. Noirs ? Quand s'était-il nourri pour la dernière fois ?

Jasper m'a donné un sourire sincère et je pouvais sentir rayonner son amour pour moi, avec de la passion, de l'anxiété, de la confusion, de la peur, du désir et la convoitise a presque triplé. Sérieusement ?

J'ai senti mon sourire se transformer en un froncement de sourcils alors que nous gardions le contact avec les yeux. Je n'avais même pas pris la peine de regarder autour de la pièce, je voulais savoir pourquoi il ressentait toutes ces choses. Comment était-ce possible ?

'' - Major. '' Ai-je dit. '' - Pourquoi est-ce que tu projettes tes émotions sur moi ? '' J'ai plissé les yeux quand j'ai vu la perplexité traverser son visage. Ne s'était-il pas rendu compte qu'il projetait ?

'' - Bella, ma chérie, as-tu besoin d'aller chasser ? '' Mon père m'a demandé depuis la porte.

Je me suis retournée pour faire face à la pièce. Carlisle et Esmé étaient à la porte et me souriaient tandis que Peter avait ses bras autour de Charlotte qui rebondissait sur la pointe des pieds, ayant l'air très excité. Je pouvais entendre le bruit d'une page tournée venant d'en bas et le rire d'Emmett alors qu'il jouait à un jeu vidéo. _Cette audition supersonique allait être tellement amusante_, ai-je pensé avec bonheur.

Alors que je regardais de nouveau Carlisle, je me suis souvenue de sa question. La chasse ? Du sang ? J'ai brusquement ressenti un autre type de brûlure me traverser la gorge, me faisant me souvenir que je devais chasser. J'ai saisi ma gorge et j'ai tourné ma tête rapidement vers Jasper.

Je pouvais sentir son amusement alors qu'il laissait échapper un petit rire. '' - Viens, Chérie, je vais te conduire. '' Il a dit en me tendant la main.

J'ai saisi sa main en m'accrochant à elle comme si elle était ma bouée de sauvetage. '' - Des animaux. '' Ai-je dit.

'' - Des animaux. '' Il a acquiescé avant de venir me chercher et sortir en courant de la pièce avec moi.

* * *

'' - Je ne vais pas mentir, Isabella, je ne sais pas comment chasser un animal. C'est peut-être très différent de la chasse à l'humain, toutefois... Je ne le crois pas. '' Jasper a dit en me regardant. Je n'étais pas concentrée sur Jasper cependant, nous étions juste derrière un troupeau de wapitis et, bien qu'ils ne sentaient vraiment pas très bon, j'avais trop soif pour m'en soucier à ce stade.

Avant que Jasper ne puisse exprimer encore plus de préoccupations, j'ai bondi. J'ai été surprise de la facilité avec laquelle cela m'était venu. J'ai sauté sur le dos du plus grand et j'ai mordu son cou en laissant couler son sang dans ma bouche. J'ai passé mes jambes autour de son corps et nous sommes tous les deux tombés sur le sol de la forêt. Je l'ai vidé, mais j'avais encore soif.

J'ai tourné mon attention vers un autre élan et j'ai bondi sur lui pour le vider rapidement.

Quatre wapitis plus tard, je me suis enfin senti un peu mieux. Ballonnée même. Je me suis levée de ma position accroupie et je me suis tournée vers Jasper. Pendant mon petit saccage, j'avais oublié qu'il était là. Dès que je me suis concentrée sur lui, j'ai pu sentir son admiration, l'amour et le désir.

C'étaient trois émotions que je pouvais identifier. Au moins, il ne ressentait plus toutes ses autres émotions bizarres comme il le faisait auparavant. J'ai souri et je me suis jetée sur lui, le faisant tomber au sol.

J'ai poussé mon désir sur lui, sachant qu'il comprendrait ce que je voulais lui dire. J'avais besoin de lui. Je ne crois pas n'avoir jamais eu autant besoin de lui, auparavant. Avec moi sentant ma propre convoitise et Jasper projetant la sienne, c'est sans surprise que mes vêtements n'ont pas survécu. Il avait jeté ma chemise déchirée et mon pantalon en lambeaux sur le sol de la forêt avant que je ne puisse même lui enlever sa chemise.

Brusquement, il était couché sur moi sans rien d'autre que son jean. D'un mouvement rapide, il a été en moi et je n'étais plus rien qu'une loque s'étiolant sur le sol sous lui. '' - Laisse-toi aller, Isabella. '' Jasper a demandé en me chevauchant plus durement.

J'ai cédé devant la pression dans mon estomac et je me suis laissé aller en criant le nom de Jasper.

Durant la nuit, nous avons fini par faire tomber trois arbres, fracasser deux rochers et étions entrés dans la grotte d'un ours. Jasper avait raison toutefois, il s'était retenu avec moi quand j'étais humaine et avec raison. Mon endurance était bien meilleure à présent. Cela faisait toujours mal dans tous les bons endroits, mais cela en valait tellement la peine.

Nous étions tous les deux debout et nous préparions à rentrer à la maison. Seulement, je portais la chemise blanche de Jasper, à présent brunie par la poussière, sans rien d'autre en dessous. Tous mes autres vêtements ne s'en étaient pas sortis vivants, malheureusement. Il portait seulement son jean et j'ai pu sentir monter mon désir en le voyant sans sa chemise. Je n'en aurais jamais assez de cet homme.

Jasper s'est approché et a saisi ma main avec un sourire. Sans dire un mot, nous avons commencé à courir vers la maison. Environ un kilomètre plus loin, il s'est arrêté et m'a tirée vers lui. ''- Je t'aime, Isabella. Tellement. '' Il a dit contre mes cheveux.

'' - Je le sais, Jasper. Je peux le sentir. Je t'ai senti projeter tes émotions sur moi toute la nuit. '' Je lui ai dit. Quand il n'y avait rien que nous dans les bois, cela ne me dérangeait pas qu'il projette ses émotions sur moi parce que les seules choses qu'il ressentait c'était l'amour et le désir, aucune de ses autres conneries.

Jasper s'est écarté de moi et a baissé les yeux pour me regarder avec un froncement de sourcils.

'' - Que veux-tu dire ? '' Il a demandé.

À présent, je pouvais sentir son amour, du désir et de la curiosité. Merde, il n'allait pas de nouveau devenir instable émotionnellement et me faire tout ressentir, pas vrai ?

'' - Tu as projeté sur moi toute la nuit. '' Je lui ai dit avec agacement. Il savait qu'il le faisait, il avait le contrôle de son pouvoir.

Brusquement, il m'a souri. Un vrai sourire sincère. '' - Je n'ai pas projeté quoi que ce soit, Chérie. '' Il a dit. Je l'ai regardé avec perplexité. '' - Si tu l'as fait, voilà pourquoi j'ai ressenti toutes tes émotions. '' Je lui ai rétorqué. À quoi jouait-il ?

'' - Non, mon chou. '' Il a nié en souriant toujours. '' - Allons parler à Carlisle. '' Il a dit en me ramassant avant de se mettre à courir vers la maison, l'excitation se répandant à travers son corps.

* * *

**Bonne semaine à tous. **


	38. Chapitre 38

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

**L'histoire appartient à Beneath The Vagrant Alpha, elle est parue sous le titre : '' Never Knew It Could Be Like This '' lien sur mon profil. **

**Lyylla est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

**Chapitre trente-huit : Obtenir des pouvoirs. **

**POV Bella**

'' - Je suis très heureux que tu respectes notre alimentation sur les animaux, Bella. '' A dit Carlisle avec un sourire. Je pouvais sentir à quel point il était fier et cela m'a fait me sentir bien avec ma décision de ne pas manger les gens. '' - Jasper, je ne sais pas quel genre de pouvoir a Bella, mais je pense qu'on peut dire avec certitude qu'elle est une empathe, tout comme toi. Cela doit être dans ton venin. '' Il a dit, la plupart du temps, se parlant à lui-même.

Au moins, j'avais un pouvoir toutefois. Je me suis retournée et j'ai tiré la langue à Charlotte qui était assise en face de moi et qui avait l'air amusé.

'' - Tu peux rire, Bella. '' Elle a dit en riant. '' - Cela ne me dérange pas d'être ordinaire. Et je peux toujours te botter le cul. ''

J'ai grogné à son espièglerie et j'ai senti ma détermination et mon esprit de compétition s'infiltrer en moi. J'allais lui montrer.

'' - Contrôle cette merde, Isabella. '' Jasper a grogné.

Je me suis retournée et je l'ai regardé avec perplexité. Contrôler quoi ?

'' - Oui, nous avons absolument besoin de travailler avec elle sur le contrôle de son don. '' Carlisle a dit d'un air amusé.

Oh, avais-je projeté ? Au temps pour moi. Jasper s'est tourné vers moi et je pouvais voir son corps tellement plus clairement à présent. Comment avais-je raté cela auparavant ? Ses abdominaux étaient sculptés joliment et je pouvais voir un soupçon de poils châtains sortant de la ceinture de son jean... vers le jardin de la Tentation. Il était à moi. Tout à moi. J'avais besoin de lui.

Juste alors que j'étais sur le point de sauter sur Jasper, un grand fracas a retenti derrière moi, me faisant sursauter et m'accroupir en position de défense. Ce que j'ai vu n'avait pas de sens cependant. Peter avait visiblement malmené Charlotte, la faisant tomber au sol et il essayait de déchirer sa chemise tout en léchant son cou.

Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce bordel ?

J'étais sur le point de me jeter sur lui pour l'éloigner d'elle quand Jasper et Carlisle ont éclaté de rire. Fortement. Peter s'est levé et a aidé Charlotte en enlevant sa chemise pour la lui donner puisque la sienne était désormais en ruine.

'' - Seigneur, Bella. '' Il a haleté. '' - Je crois que je t'aimais mieux quand tu étais humaine. ''

J'ai regardé Jasper, avais-je projeté mon désir dans la pièce ? C'était embarrassant.

J'ai baissé la tête, mais en réalité, c'était intéressant. Si mon désir était aussi puissant et que je pouvais faire faire cela à Peter... Je pourrais utiliser mon pouvoir pour faire le bien. Imaginez les choses que je pourrais faire ! Ou... Je pourrais l'utiliser pour faire le mal... Imaginez les choses que je pourrais faire faire à Charlotte ! Oh, c'était trop génial.

Jasper s'est contenté de rire avant de venir me chercher. '' - À présent, nous savons qu'Isabella n'a aucun contrôle. '' Il a dit en se moquant de moi. '' - Nous allons vous voir demain. '' Sur ce, il nous a conduits en courant dans notre chambre où j'ai vécu de première main, l'expérience sexuelle la plus rugueuse avec le Major.

* * *

'' - Es-tu certaine que nous n'allons pas avoir d'ennuis pour cela ? '' J'ai demandé à Charlotte de nouveau. J'avais confiance en elle et tout ça, mais à présent, je commençais à me sentir un peu utilisée. Et pas dans le bon sens.

'' - Affirmative. '' Elle a dit facilement. '' - Aie un peu de foi. De plus, c'est un bon entraînement pour toi d'essayer de contrôler ton pouvoir. ''

Hé bien, elle marquait un point là. Nous marchions devant la maison de Carlisle pour attendre que Rosalie sorte enfin. Emmett était dans le garage à bricoler sur sa jeep et nous savions qu'elle allait descendre à tout instant. Nous allions mettre mon pouvoir à l'épreuve et, assez curieusement, cela ne me dérangeait pas de l'utiliser pour faire des farces. C'était amusant.

'' - Très bien, elle arrive. '' Elle a chuchoté. '' - Vas-y ! ''

J'ai fermé les yeux hermétiquement et j'ai pensé à toutes les choses que Tanya m'avait fait subir quand j'étais humaine. Je devais rassembler toute la colère que je pouvais pour essayer de la projeter à Rose. J'espérais seulement que je pourrais la projeter à elle seule et non à tout le monde dans un rayon de dix kilomètres.

'' - Emmett Putain Cullen ! '' J'ai entendu le cri strident de Rose.

'' - Parfait. '' A ricané Charlotte. '' - À présent, souviens-toi de garder la colère dans ton esprit, mais en te concentrant aussi sur le désir. Tu peux le faire. '' Elle m'a encouragée. C'est là que cela devenait délicat, j'avais encore du mal à gérer une émotion et là, j'étais en train d'essayer d'en manipuler deux.

Le désir était plus facile, j'ai de nouveau fermé les yeux et je me suis concentrée sur Jasper. Dans mon esprit, il était seulement dans son Levis et son chapeau de cow-boy, l'eau coulait le long de ses épaules jusqu'à ses abdos où elle se perdait dans...

'' - Rosie, bébé... Putain, j'ai besoin de toi. '' J'ai entendu Emmett gémir.

'' - Putain, ne me touche pas, Emmett ! '' Elle a crié.

'' - Que veux-tu que je fasse, bébé ? Merde, tu es sexy ! '' Il a dit, perdant sa concentration.

Charlotte et moi avons regardé tandis qu'il courait vers Rose et déchirait le devant de son chemisier. J'ai ressenti un élan de colère et je savais que cette fois, il ne venait pas de moi.

'' - Espèce de stupide crétin, c'était mon chemisier Dolce & Gabbana préféré ! '' Elle a crié avant de le faire tomber sur le sol. Emmett s'est laissé pousser avec elle sur le terrain avant de se faire tourner avec elle afin qu'il soit sur le dessus, puis de porter sa bouche à la sienne pour essayer de l'embrasser.

Rose a sifflé et nous a surpris toutes les deux en le mordant à la main.

'' - Oh, merde, bébé ! Tu sais que papa aime quand c'est rugueux ! '' Il a grogné, changeant de tactique.

Oh, merde, à ce stade, j'essayais tellement difficilement de ne pas rire que j'ai perdu le contrôle et j'ai fini par projeter ma bonne humeur sur tout le monde. À présent, tout le monde était en train de glousser. J'ai essayé de reprendre le contrôle avant qu'Emmett et Rose ne me remarquent, mais je n'ai pas été suffisamment rapide.

'' - Isabella, Swan Cullen ! '' A rugi Emmett.

'' - C'est notre signal. '' Ai-je sifflé tandis que Charlotte et moi fuyions dans les bois pour retourner à la maison de Jasper.

'' - Bon sang, Donkey. '' J'ai sifflé en saisissant la main de Charlotte alors que nous courrions. '' - Pourquoi ne puis-je pas le contrôler pendant plus de quelques minutes ? '' Ai-je demandé avec exaspération.

Brusquement, j'ai senti une vague de calme me submerger et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de m'y abandonner. J'ai regardé autour de moi, mais je n'ai vu Jasper nulle part.

'' - As-tu ressenti cela ? '' J'ai demandé à Charlotte qui me regardait avec étonnement.

Ensuite, j'ai senti l'étonnement de Charlotte, comme si elle me le projetait, mais en me forçant également à être étonnée. Que se passait-il ? J'ai baissé les yeux et j'ai vu que nos mains étaient toujours liées. Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ? J'ai regardé autour de moi pour chercher Jasper, mais je ne l'ai pas vu et il était le seul autre empathe que nous connaissions.

'' - Charlotte. '' Ai-je dit rapidement. '' - Pense à quelque chose qui te bouleverse et ensuite, essaye de me l'envoyer. '' Je lui ai dit.

Elle m'a jeté un regard qui disait clairement qu'elle pensait que je perdais l'esprit avant de fermer les yeux. Je me suis accrochée fermement à sa main avant de fermer également les miens. J'étais peut-être folle. Puis, j'ai senti une vague de colère rouler sur moi et j'ai sifflé en ouvrant les yeux.

Cela avait marché.

'' - Oh, mon Dieu, Bella ! Qu'est-ce que c'était ? '' Elle a demandé, consternée.

'' - Je crois que nous venons de découvrir un nouveau pouvoir. '' Je lui ai dit en souriant.

Nous nous sommes entraînées pendant les deux heures suivantes, il se trouve que je pouvais laisser quelqu'un emprunter mon pouvoir d'empathie, en quelque sorte, aussi longtemps que je le touchais. Nous avons essayé de le faire sans contact, mais je n'ai pas réussi à le transférer, pour une raison quelconque.

'' - Bella, c'est génial, nous sommes à présent totalement imparables ! '' Elle a souri.

J'ai simplement ri devant son enthousiasme. '' - Oui, il faut seulement s'assurer que nous nous touchions à tout instant et que personne ne puisse nous séparer. '' Je lui ai répondu d'un ton sarcastique. Puis j'ai eu une de mes, oh si brillantes, idées.

'' - Viens, allons jouer avec les gars. '' Je lui ai dit.

Un de ces jours, j'allais devoir apprendre à me dire simplement NON intérieurement et ignorer toutes les idées stupides qui surgissaient dans ma tête.

* * *

'' - Très bien, comment veux-tu faire cela ? '' Charlotte a demandé, déjà partante.

Cela allait être plus compliqué que je ne l'avais pensé. Jasper et Peter étaient tous les deux à l'extérieur avec une partie de la garde, mais je ne savais pas pourquoi.

'' - Très bien, nous ne voulons pas leur envoyer de la colère parce que cela les provoquerait et qu'il s'ensuivrait une mini-bataille... '' Je me suis tue pour réfléchir profondément. '' - J'ai trouvé ! ''

'' - Très bien, il y a trop de gardes pour que je m'en occupe moi-même, tandis qu'avec nous deux ensembles, nous pourrons sans doute faire tomber la plupart d'entre eux. '' Ai-je dit en comptant rapidement combien ils étaient. '' - Seize au total. '' Ai-je murmuré à Char. '' - Concentre-toi simplement sur la tristesse et nous allons voir si nous pouvons les faire tomber à genoux. '' Ai-je dit doucement.

Si tout se passait bien, nous allions les voir sangloter comme des bébés.

'' - Pense à la chose la plus triste que tu peux. '' Je lui ai rappelé en saisissant sa main dans la mienne. '' - Je compte jusqu'à trois. Un... Deux... Trois '' J'ai dit.

J'ai fermé les yeux fermement et j'ai pensé à l'idée de perdre Jasper. Ce serait plus douloureux que je ne pourrais supporter. Quelques secondes plus tard, j'ai entendu Charlotte ricaner et quelques-uns des gardes sangloter. J'ai ouvert les yeux pour voir une dizaine de gardes à genoux, ainsi que Peter. Jasper donnait l'impression d'essayer de combattre notre projection d'émotions.

Brusquement, nous avons été bombardées de bonheur, ce qui nous a fait toutes les deux tomber sur le sol en riant hystériquement. C'était ridicule. Je voulais simplement arrêter de rire.

_ASSEZ ! _J'ai pensé. Tout à coup, mon rire a cessé, mais celui de Charlotte a continué. J'ai bondi sur mes pieds en fusillant Jasper du regard alors qu'il me regardait avec stupéfaction.

'' - C'est injuste, Major. '' Je lui ai dit. '' - Nous ne t'avons pas visé. ''

Charlotte s'est levée et s'est tenue près de moi en attrapant ma main. '' - On se les fait. '' Elle a sifflé.

'' - Le désir. '' Je lui ai dit en fermant les yeux.

Sur ses mots, nous avons toutes les deux envoyé du désir, mais une partie de moi savait que Jasper allait riposter avec une autre de ses propres émotions, j'ai donc gardé mon esprit ouvert, juste au cas où. Effectivement, Peter a saisi le garde le plus proche et a commencé à passer ses mains sur le cul du pauvre gars. Jasper, d'autre part, semblait amusé et donnait l'impression de se concentrer très durement. J'ai essayé plus durement et je lui ai envoyé plus de désir. J'ai vu ses yeux noircir alors qu'il se dirigeait vers moi.

Mais alors, il a semblé reprendre son contrôle et s'est arrêté en secouant la tête. Il m'a regardée et a souri avant de se concentrer à nouveau. Que diable faisait-il ?

À ce stade, Peter et le garde déchiraient en lambeaux les vêtements de l'autre et j'ai senti Jasper envoyer à Peter une dose de calme, le faisant revenir à la normale.

Peter s'est levé rapidement, l'air horrifié.

'' - Oh, putain, non ! '' Il a crié. '' - Bella, tu allais me dégrader ? '' Il a demandé, l'air blessé.

J'ai ri, mais je me suis arrêtée net quand j'ai vu Jasper marcher vers moi avec une lueur maléfique dans les yeux. J'ai senti un coup de vent sur ma droite et j'ai vu que Peter et Charlotte couraient tous les deux de nouveau vers la maison. Quelle traîtresse ! ''

À chaque pas que Jasper faisait vers moi, j'en faisais un en arrière. Il était comme un prédateur traquant sa proie, et j'étais sans aucun doute la proie. Que se passait-il ? C'était une blague ! Je voulais lui crier que j'étais désolée ou que ce n'était qu'une blague inoffensive, mais je n'arrivais à faire en sorte que ma bouche forme des mots.

Puis j'ai ressenti de la panique. Si je n'avais pas été un vampire, j'aurais pensé que j'étais en hyperventilation. Mais je n'avais même pas besoin de respirer ! Pourquoi avais-je aussi peur ? Je suis parvenue à lever les yeux et j'ai vu Jasper sourire en coin. Oh, je vois, c'est de cette façon qu'il joue. Il se fout de moi.

Je me suis concentrée aussi fort que je le pouvais en prenant toujours du recul et j'ai réussi à repousser la panique qu'il m'envoyait. Jasper s'est arrêté de marcher et a froncé les sourcils, comme s'il pensait à quelque chose de désagréable.

J'ai saisi cette occasion pour lui envoyer une vague de culpabilité. _Je pourrais peut-être le faire ramper sur ses genoux_, ai-je pensé avec bonheur. Ce qui remettrait le grand méchant Major à sa place. Pendant un moment, ses yeux ont semblé peinés avant qu'il ne me la renvoie si vite que je n'ai pas eu le temps de réagir ou d'essayer de la bloquer.

Je suis tombée à genoux et j'ai dû me dire de respirer par le nez et expirer par la bouche. La culpabilité était atroce. Mais, aussi rapidement qu'elle avait frappé, elle a disparu. Je me suis levée en fusillant Jasper du regard, mais je l'ai vu me sourire. Je pouvais sentir à quel point il était fier et sa... suffisance.

J'ai levé mon sourcil en le regardant et j'ai attendu qu'il s'explique.

'' - Qu'as-tu fait ou à quoi as-tu pensé afin de bloquer les émotions que je t'envoyais ? '' Il a demandé.

J'ai réfléchi à sa question. Qu'avais-je fait ?

'' - Je voulais seulement t'arrêter... alors je me suis concentrée très durement pour te bloquer, je suppose. '' Ai-je dit avec hésitation. Était-ce quelque chose de mauvais ? Il pouvait bloquer les émotions que je lui envoyais, alors est-ce que je venais de gagner une meilleure utilisation de mon pouvoir ?

'' - Intéressant. '' A-t-il dit pour lui-même. Il m'a regardée de nouveau et je me suis raidie. Que diable faisait-il ?

À ma grande surprise, il a commencé à rire. '' - Que je sois damné, Aro avait raison. '' Il a dit.

''- A... Aro ? '' Ai-je demandé. Encore aujourd'hui, son nom me faisait toujours flipper.

Jasper a franchi la distance entre nous en faisant les derniers pas vers moi et m'a enveloppée dans ses bras. '' - Je pense que nous venons de découvrir un autre de tes pouvoirs, Chérie. '' Il a dit en embrassant de dessus de ma tête.

* * *

'' - C'est vraiment trop injuste ! '' Charlotte a gémi. '' - Je n'ai même pas un seul pouvoir, comment se fait-il qu'elle en obtienne trois ? ''

J'ai ri et je me suis assise sur le canapé avant de la regarder. ''- C'est parce que je suis géniale... et que tu ne l'es pas. '' Je l'ai taquinée.

J'étais assise dans les bras de Jasper, heureuse de sentir ses bras autour de moi et mes jambes jetées sur les siennes.

'' - Bella, nous avons besoin de comprendre plus de chose au sujet de ce transfert de pouvoir. '' A dit Peter en passant aux choses sérieuses. '' - Tu sais déjà que tu peux le faire avec les émotions, mais je me demande si tu peux le faire également avec ton bouclier ? ''

'' - Je n'ai pas essayé, je ne savais même rien au sujet d'un bouclier... Je ne suis toujours pas certaine de savoir comment l'activer. '' Ai-je dit en bougonnant. Quel est l'intérêt d'avoir des putains de pouvoirs impressionnants si tu ne sais pas comment les utiliser ?

Les gars parlaient de mettre sur pied un quelconque entraînement pour Charlotte et moi plus tard dans la journée pour commencer à essayer d'obtenir une emprise sur mes pouvoirs. Leur plus grand objectif était de réussir à me faire partager mes pouvoirs avec les autres sans avoir besoin de les toucher. C'était ce que j'avais fait avec Charlotte, j'étais parvenue à partager mon pouvoir avec elle par contact physique.

Je me suis langoureusement adossée contre Jasper et je les ai laissés parler sans leur prêter attention. J'ai levé mon doigt et j'ai suivi le contour de son oreille avec mon ongle en pensant à notre temps ensemble. Jasper avait dit que j'avais beaucoup de maîtrise sur moi-même pour un nouveau-né, mais je ne me sentais pas comme si j'en avais. Je veux dire, je pouvais à peine tenir plus de deux heures sans avoir besoin de chasser... Merde ! Il suffisait de penser au sang pour que ma gorge s'enflamme.

'' - Jasper ? '' J'ai demandé calmement.

Il m'a regardée et a souri. '' - Encore ? ''

J'ai simplement hoché la tête.

'' - Très bien, nous allons revenir. '' Il a dit en me ramassant avant de sortir en courant de la maison. Dès qu'il m'a remise sur mes pieds, j'ai couru vers les bois.

Quatre wapitis et un ours de taille moyenne plus tard, je me suis sentie un peu mieux. La brûlure était toujours là, mais elle était tolérable à présent.

Je me suis relevée rapidement et j'ai regardé autour de moi pour trouver Jasper, en général il gardait ses distances pendant que je chassais. Il avait dit que le sang animal lui donnait des nausées, mais je savais que c'était parce qu'il voulait me donner de l'espace... plus que parce que le sang sentait mauvais.

Je l'ai finalement vu appuyé contre un arbre, me donnant un sourire paisible. J'ai couru vers lui en souriant joyeusement. '' - Comment j'étais ? '' J'ai demandé.

'' - À toi de me le dire. '' Il a répondu en regardant mes vêtements.

J'ai suivi son regard et j'ai vu que mon chemisier était déchiré sur le côté, ma manche avait disparu et il y avait du sang et des poils partout sur moi.

'' - Merde. ''

Jasper s'est contenté de rire puis il s'est penché et a défait le premier bouton de mon chemisier. J'ai levé les yeux vers lui et nous nous sommes regardés tandis qu'il terminait lentement de déboutonner mon chemisier et me l'enlevait, me laissant dans mon soutien-gorge rose.

Puis il a tendu les mains vers mon pantalon et lentement, pour lui du moins, il l'a fait glisser jusqu'au sol, si bien qu'à présent, j'étais dans mon soutien-gorge rose et son string assorti. Il a reculé en me regardant et ses yeux se sont progressivement assombris. Je connaissais bien ce regard. Je savais qu'habituellement, je le voyais juste avant que nous faisions tomber un arbre.

Il m'a surprise cette fois cependant, en enlevant sa propre chemise pour la passer par-dessus ma tête. Elle était grande pour moi et me descendait jusqu'à mi-cuisse, couvrant à peine mon cul. Mais elle sentait comme lui et n'avait pas de sang sur elle, ce qui était un plus.

Il a grogné, et l'instant suivant, j'étais à quatre pattes sur le sol et Jasper était sur ses genoux derrière moi. '' - Ne te retiens pas. '' Il a sifflé juste avant de plonger en moi. Il n'a même pas enlevé mon string, il a simplement poussé la lanière sur le côté.

Ce n'était pas Jasper, c'était le Major, et il était sexy en diable.

'' - Je veux que tu cries mon nom pendant que je te baise. '' Il a grogné.

J'ai poussé mes hanches vers lui et ai sifflé alors qu'il allait plus profondément en moi. Il a poussé sur mes épaules, me forçant à poser le haut de mon corps sur le sol ce qui a poussé mon cul plus en hauteur dans les airs.

'' - Putain, Major ! '' J'ai hurlé.

Je l'ai senti saisir mes hanches plus fermement alors qu'il plongeait en moi par-derrière à maintes reprises. Je n'allais pas pouvoir tenir beaucoup plus longtemps.

'' - Jouis pour moi, Isabella ! '' Il a demandé sachant déjà que j'étais prête.

J'ai crié son nom tandis que mes murs se serraient autour de sa queue. Deux autres pompes et Jasper a laissé échapper un grognement tout en répandant sa semence au fond de moi.

'' - Mienne. '' Il a murmuré en se penchant pour me mordre dans l'épaule.

* * *

**Bonne semaine à tous.**


	39. Chapitre 39

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

**L'histoire appartient à Beneath The Vagrant Alpha, elle est parue sous le titre : '' Never Knew It Could Be Like This '' lien sur mon profil. **

**Lyylla est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

**Chapitre trente-neuf : Contrôle. **

**POV Bella**

'' - Mienne. '' Il a grogné, puis j'ai senti ses dents pointues percer ma peau de marbre. Putain de merde ! Ça brûlait ! '' - Merde ! '' J'ai crié, me serrant autour de sa queue à nouveau. D'une certaine manière, la douleur avait intensifié mon orgasme et m'avait stimulée jusqu'à en avoir un autre. Je pouvais sentir son venin couler à travers mon corps et d'une certaine façon, cela m'a fait me sentir soumise. Comme si j'étais à lui et qu'il pouvait me faire ce qu'il voulait. Comme s'il m'avait marquée comme étant sa propriété.

Oh, il n'en ait pas question ! Il est à moi autant que je suis à lui. J'ai grogné et j'ai sauté sur lui, le faisant tomber sur le cul en claquant mes dents à un centimètre de son visage. J'allais le mordre à plusieurs reprises jusqu'à ce que cela entre dans son crâne épais qu'il était à moi.

Pendant tout le temps que j'essayais de le mordre, Jasper riait en me tenant à l'écart. Qu'y avait-il de si drôle ? Je serais celle qui allait rire dans une minute quand j'allais plonger mes dents en lui.

J'ai tourné la tête à la dernière seconde et j'ai réussi à mordre la partie supérieure de son poignet.

'' - Merde ! '' Il a sifflé, me jetant loin de lui.

Je me suis retournée et me suis accroupie en position défensive en face de lui avec un sourire en coin. Il le méritait.

Jasper s'est levé et a enfilé et zippé son pantalon immédiatement. '' - Isabella. Viens ici immédiatement. '' Il a sifflé.

Je me suis levée, mais j'ai secoué la tête. Négatif, Cavalier de l'ombre. Jasper a fait un pas vers moi pendant que je faisais un pas en arrière. Je pouvais sentir sa colère et je savais qu'il ne plaisantait pas. Il allait devoir me rattraper tout d'abord cependant. Je ne voulais pas l'approcher de mon plein gré.

'' - Ne fais pas cela. '' Jasper m'a mis en garde, faisant un pas en avant.

Stupide empathe je sais tout. Je n'ai pas tenu compte de son avertissement cependant. Au lieu de cela, je suis partie comme une balle de fusil et j'ai couru dans la direction opposée. Je ne me suis pas retournée pour voir où se trouvait Jasper ni à quelle distance de moi il se trouvait. Je savais qu'il me donnait la chasse.

'' - Tu es rapide, Isabella. '' Il a dit directement derrière moi. '' - Mais pas suffisamment. '' Sur ce, il m'a plaquée au sol, nous faisant glisser tous les deux dans la poussière.

Je me suis battue contre lui, le forçant simplement à me maîtriser. Avant que je ne réalise ce qui était arrivé, j'étais sur ses genoux, sa chemise autour de mon ventre et mon cul en l'air. Il allait me donner une fessée.

J'ai grogné à cette pensée.

'' - Fais de ton pire, Major. '' Je l'ai raillé. '' - J'ai des fesses en acier à présent, bébé. ''

'' - Tu crois ça ? '' Il a ricané d'un air sombre.

'' - Tu ne peux pas blesser mes fesses de marbre à présent. '' Ai-je rétorqué, mais cela ne me semblait pas probant.

'' - Au contraire. '' A-t-il dit calmement. '' - Je veux et je vais le faire. Tu es un vampire maintenant, chérie, ce qui signifie que tu as maintenant plus d'endurance et je peux désormais te donner la fessée à pleine force. Je me suis retenu pendant que tu étais humaine, mais c'est fini. ''

Sur ce, il a donné le premier coup sur mes fesses.

SMACK.

Houla ! Cela ne faisait pas de mal, mais je l'avais réellement senti. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais je m'étais dit qu'à présent que j'avais été transformée, les fessées ne pourraient plus me faire de mal désormais. Bien sûr, il se retenait quand j'étais humaine, s'il m'avait frappée aussi fort qu'il le pouvait, il aurait pu me tuer. Oh, merde. J'étais une putain d'idiote.

'' - Je suis désolée ! '' J'ai crié, sachant que cela ne ferait pas de différence, mais je devais essayer.

'' - C'est trop tard pour ces conneries. '' Il a grogné, me frappant à nouveau. '' - À présent, compte. ''

J'ai compté tandis qu'il me donnait coup sur coup. Arrivé à vingt-six, j'ai essayé de lui envoyer des ondes de remords afin qu'il sente à quel point j'étais désolée.

'' - Essaye de nouveau cette merde, Isabella et nous allons recommencer à nouveau. '' Il a menacé.

Comment était-ce possible ? Mon cul picotait et il me faisait foutrement mal.

SMACK.

'' - Vingt-sept. ''

SMACK.

'' - Vingt-huit. ''

À présent, j'avais cessé de lutter et me tenais tranquille. Cela faisait toujours mal, mais j'avais rapidement compris que si je restais tranquille, il en finirait plus vite avec la fessée et plus vite il irait, plus vite ce serait fini.

SMACK.

'' - Vingt-neuf. ''

À quarante-huit, je sanglotais sans larmes sur ses genoux.

Note interne : Jamais et je dis bien JAMAIS mordre le Major. À cinquante-huit, j'en avais assez.

'' - Je suis désolée ! '' J'ai crié. '' - Je suis désolée, je suis désolée, je suis désolée. ''

À soixante-deux, Jasper s'est finalement arrêté. Je l'ai senti frotter sa main du haut en bas de mon dos et sur le haut de mes cuisses pour essayer de soulager la douleur qui se trouvait là. Bordel, il ne plaisantait pas. Je suppose que je n'avais pas de fesses d'acier après tout. Quelle déception.

Je me suis déplacée afin de m'asseoir sur le côté sur ses genoux avec ma tête enfouie dans sa poitrine. Mon envie de le mordre et de le réclamer comme mien avait disparu depuis longtemps. Quel était l'intérêt de toute façon ? Pourquoi avais-je ressenti le besoin de remettre en question son autorité sur moi ? À quoi avais-je pensé ? Est-ce que je m'attendais à ce que notre dynamique change maintenant que j'étais un vampire ? Si quelque chose devait arriver, cela allait empirer. À présent que j'étais un vampire, la possessivité de Jasper allait s'intensifier encore plus.

'' - Je suis désolée, Maître. '' Lui ai-je murmuré.

'' - Tu es pardonnée, Isabella. '' Il a dit en embrassant le dessus de ma tête. '' - Mais nous avons besoin de parler. Les choses vont changer à présent que tu es l'une d'entre nous. ''

J'ai hoché la tête, mais je n'ai rien dit.

'' - Retournons à la maison. '' Il a dit, se levant et en me berçant dans ses bras.

C'était là que j'appartenais. Partout où Jasper était, c'était là que je devais être. Jasper a couru avec moi jusqu'à la maison sans s'arrêter jusqu'à ce que nous ayons atteint notre chambre. Il m'a déposée sur le comptoir de la salle de bain et est allé allumer la douche. J'ai remarqué qu'il n'avait même pas ouvert l'eau froide, seulement l'eau chaude.

'' - Cela ne fera aucune différence. '' A-t-il dit comme s'il lisait mon esprit. '' - Mais elle se sentira un peu plus chaude pour nous. ''

Il s'est retourné et m'a pris dans ses bras une fois de plus, entrant lentement sous la douche. Il m'a posée sur le sol en face de lui afin de nous retrouver l'un en face de l'autre. J'ai gardé les yeux braqués sur lui alors qu'il attrapait un peu de shampoing avant de me faire signe de me retourner en face de l'eau. Je me suis avancée sous le jet et je l'ai senti couler en cascade le long de mon corps. Hein, c'était bizarre, je sentais qu'elle était chaude, mais elle ne me réchauffait pas, elle semblait simplement... chaude.

Jasper a ensuite pris mes cheveux et a fait en sorte qu'ils soient bien mouillés avant de me mettre sous l'eau. Il a utilisé ses doigts pour frotter le shampoing dans mes cheveux, le parfum de la noix de coco nous enveloppant.

Je me suis détendue contre sa poitrine alors qu'il continuait à frotter mes cheveux, ses ongles grattant légèrement mon cuir chevelu. Après avoir terminé, il m'a déplacée vers l'avant à nouveau pour me rincer. Quand je suis revenue là où je me trouvais auparavant, c'est-à-dire contre sa poitrine, j'ai levé ma main droite pour la mettre autour de son cou, cambrant mon dos pour appuyer mon cul contre sa dureté.

Jasper a placé des petits baisers sur mon cou et mes épaules. J'ai amené ma main dans ses cheveux et j'ai joué avec les boucles humides sur le dessus de sa tête. Je pouvais sentir son désir et je savais que le mien correspondait au sien. Je n'en aurais jamais assez de lui.

J'ai senti sa main faire son chemin vers le bas de mon corps, serpentant sur mon ventre et sur ma chatte, il est descendu plus bas et a glissé son doigt entre mes plis humides.

'' - Tu es toujours tellement prête pour moi, Isabella. '' Il a murmuré.

'' - Rien que pour toi. '' Lui ai-je immédiatement répondu.

'' - Je ne connais aucun autre couple qui a commencé comme nous l'avons fait. '' A-t-il dit en continuant à jouer avec ma chatte. '' - Mais dès que tu as été transformée, quelque chose a changé pour moi. '' Sur ce, il a glissé son doigt en moi en le tournant.

J'ai gémi et je me suis poussée dans sa main.

'' - J'étais possessif envers toi auparavant, mais cela s'est intensifié quand tu as été transformée.'' Il a dit. Je pouvais à peine faire attention à ce qu'il disait, cependant, j'étais plus préoccupée par ce que ses doigts me faisaient.

'' - Tu es à Moi. Tout de toi est à Moi ! '' Il a grogné. '' - Ceci. '' A-t-il dit en glissant un doigt à l'intérieur de moi. '' - Est à Moi. Tes orgasmes sont à Moi. Tes putains de seins parfaits sont à Moi. '' Il a grogné alors qu'il utilisait son autre main pour pincer mon mamelon à présent guilleret entre ses doigts.

Je ne lui ai pas répondu, à la place, je me suis déplacée lentement de haut en bas de ses doigts et espérant qu'il allait suivre mon rythme.

'' - Dis-le, Isabella. '' Il a ordonné, bougeant ses deux doigts dans et hors de moi à un rythme de vampire.

'' - Oh, putain, Major. '' J'ai gémi.

'' - Dis. Le. Maintenant. '' Il a grogné en poussant ses doigts en moi plus durement.

'' - Putain ! Je suis à toi. '' J'ai haleté.

'' - Bonne fille. '' Il m'a félicitée dans l'oreille, avant de se mettre à me mordiller le lobe de mon oreille.

Ses doigts se déplaçaient en moi sans jamais ralentir. J'ai senti mon orgasme arriver rapidement et je savais que je n'allais pas pouvoir me retenir, même si je l'avais voulu. Il a plié son majeur alors qu'il remontait en moi et je suis tombée sur le bord en criant son nom. J'ai appuyé mes mains sur le mur en face de moi alors mon orgasme se calmait.

'' - À mon tour. '' A dit Jasper d'un air diabolique en me retournant et en me forçant à me mettre à genoux devant lui. Sa queue était au garde-à-vous directement en face de mon visage et je pouvais voir une petite goutte de liquide séminal sur la pointe.

J'ai glissé ma langue le long de sa pointe, goûtant la douceur de son sperme sur mes lèvres. Je l'ai entendu laisser échapper un sifflement et j'ai souri intérieurement. Je ne voulais pas me vanter, mais mon homme aimait ce que je faisais pour lui.

J'ai sucé la pointe de sa tête dans ma bouche et ma langue a tourbillonné autour de lui, ce qui a fait sauter sa bite dans ma bouche. J'ai continué à le taquiner avant de commencer à prendre tout de lui dans ma bouche puis de remonter simplement à sa tête, le faisant gémir pour en avoir plus. J'aurais dû savoir qu'il n'allait pas accepter cela très longtemps cependant.

Avant que je puisse le savoir, il a saisi mes cheveux dans ses mains et a poussé ma bouche le long de sa queue. Dieu merci, je n'avais plus de réflexes nauséeux. J'ai souri à cette pensée et j'ai dégluti autour de lui. Je l'ai emmené aussi loin que je le pouvais, montant et descendant aussi rapidement que possible.

J'ai utilisé mes mains pour saisir ses couilles et j'ai été surprise quand je l'ai senti tressauter dans ma bouche une dernière fois avant de tirer sa charge au fond de ma gorge. J'ai continué à le lécher pour le nettoyer et une fois que j'ai été convaincue d'avoir sucé tout son sperme, j'ai levé les yeux pour savoir ce qu'il voulait que je fasse ensuite.

* * *

'' - Très bien, Bella, encore une fois. Cette fois, voyons si tu peux envoyer à Peter de la tristesse et à Derek ici, du bonheur. '' Jasper a dit.

Nous étions de nouveau à l'extérieur pour travailler sur mes pouvoirs, mais je commençais à m'ennuyer. C'était déjà assez difficile de simplement essayer de manipuler les émotions d'une personne. Habituellement, si j'essayais de l'envoyer à une personne, je finissais généralement à l'envoyer à tout le monde dans la pièce.

Je me suis concentrée durement, mais Peter et Derek ont fini avec des fous rires.

'' - Arggg ! '' J'ai crié. '' - Major, je suis désolée, j'ai besoin d'une pause. S'il te plaît. '' Je l'ai supplié en levant mes mains en l'air.

' - Très bien, Isabella. '' Il a dit en m'envoyant une vague de calme que j'ai accepté avec soulagement. '' - Charlotte et toi êtes libres de partir à présent. ''

J'ai fait un signe de tête à Charlotte pour qu'elle monte dans la voiture. J'aimais foutrement ma voiture. J'étais finalement en mesure de conduire, et conduire, je le faisais. Je plafonnais à presque deux cents kilomètres à l'heure. C'était génial.

Dès que nous sommes arrivées dans la voiture, je suis partie en faisant crisser les pneus, envoyant des cailloux voler dans toutes les directions. Je ne m'en souciais pas cependant, je devais m'éloigner d'eux tous avant que je les jette contre les murs ou quelque chose comme ça.

Cela faisait presque deux mois et je n'avais encore aucun contrôle sur mes pouvoirs. Pourquoi ? Je veux dire, je savais que j'étais un nouveau-né et toute cette merde, mais cela devenait frustrant.

Je ne savais pas où j'allais, tout ce que je savais, c'est que j'avais un réservoir plein d'essence, une carte de crédit noire dans mon sac à main et ma meilleure salope à mon côté. De quoi d'autres avais-je besoin ?

* * *

**POV Inconnu **

'' - Oui, Maître, elle a été modifiée. '' Ai-je dit rapidement et tranquillement.

'' - A-t-elle des pouvoir ? '' Le maître a demandé.

'' - Oui, Monsieur. Trois pour être précis. '' J'ai répondu.

'' - Excellent. Bravo mon garçon. '' Il m'a félicité. '' - Garde un œil sur elle, elle sera à moi. Tiens-moi informé de son développement. Une fois qu'elle aura un meilleur contrôle, je vais prendre la suite de son entraînement. '' Et avec cela, il a raccroché.

J'ai refermé mon téléphone et j'ai couru vers ma cabane à environ dix kilomètres de la maison du Major. Cela ne devrait plus être très long à présent. Isabella s'en sortait remarquablement bien pour un nouveau-né. Oui, elle nous rejoindrait très prochainement.

* * *

**Bonne semaine à tous. **


	40. Chapitre 40

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

**L'histoire appartient à Beneath The Vagrant Alpha, elle est parue sous le titre : '' Never Knew It Could Be Like This '' lien sur mon profil. **

**Lyylla est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

**Chapitre quarante : Ici aujourd'hui, demain disparue. **

**POV Jasper**

'' - L'enfer n'est rien face à une compagne énervée. '' Peter a dit, debout à côté de moi.

Nous avons tous les deux regardé alors qu'Isabella quittait l'allée de gravier sur les chapeaux de roues, envoyant valser les graviers dans toutes les directions.

'' - Je crois qu'en réalité c'est : L'enfer n'est rien face à une femme dédaignée. '' Je l'ai corrigé.

'' - Peu importe, mec, elle est énervée. '' Il a ri.

Ouais, sans blague, Sherlock. J'ai grogné de frustration. Deux mois. Deux putains de mois et nous n'avions pas fait beaucoup de progrès. Pourquoi ? Est-ce qu'elle ne travaillait pas assez durement ou peut-être que je ne la poussais pas suffisamment fort... Je ne savais pas.

'' - Elle va y arriver, mec. Cela doit être très difficile pour elle d'avoir trois pouvoirs et tout cela. Elle doit tripler le montant des efforts qu'elle doit faire pour contrôler les trois. '' Il m'a dit en me frappant sur l'épaule.

Je suppose qu'il avait raison. Nous avions seulement eu à apprendre à contrôler un seul don et non pas trois. Cela avait été difficile. J'ai hoché la tête d'un air vaincu et j'ai décidé de faire la paix avec elle quand elle reviendrait. Je la poussais trop durement.

'' - Oh, et Marcus a appelé et a demandé un nouveau lot de nouveau-nés. Apparemment, quelques-uns de leurs gardes ont commencé à se battre entre eux et la plupart ont été brûlés. '' Il a dit avec désinvolture.

'' - Non. '' Je lui ai répondu en m'éloignant.

'' - Non, Major ? '' Il a demandé avec incrédulité.

'' - Non, j'en ai fini avec eux. Avec chacun d'eux. ''

'' - Tu peux faire cela ? '' Il a demandé.

J'ai simplement haussé les épaules. J'étais le putain de Major Whitlock. Je pouvais faire ce que je voulais. J'étais sur le point de défier Peter au jeu vidéo Call of Duty quand le téléphone d'Isabella a sonné dans la poche arrière de mon jean.

En ouvrant le téléphone je pouvais entendre le souffle du vent et Charlotte crier le nom d'Isabella.

'' - Charlotte, putain, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? '' J'ai crié en essayant d'attirer son attention. Je courais déjà vers ma voiture avec Peter juste sur les talons.

'' - Major, dépêche-toi, je n'arrive pas à la contrôler. '' Elle a crié. '' - Nous sommes aux abords des limites de la ville, deux randonneurs perdus. Je n'ai pas pu l'arrêter. '' Elle a sangloté.

Merde. Je savais que c'était une mauvaise idée. Ce n'était pas un problème, sauf qu'elle était engagée et déterminée à ne pas chasser les humains. Seigneur, pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas être un vampire normal ?

'' - Nous arrivons. '' Ai-je dit en ferment mon téléphone brutalement. Je sentais que cela allait devenir assez moche. Elle était encore un vampire nouveau-né, elle était toujours plus forte que la normale, mais elle s'était opposée au sang humain depuis qu'elle avait été modifiée. Il n'y avait aucun moyen qu'elle soit en mesure de se retenir après avoir senti la première bouffée de l'odeur humaine. Et je n'étais pas assez stupide pour essayer de l'arrêter. Ce serait du suicide, même pour moi.

Peter et moi avons senti leurs parfums en même temps. Il a sauté avant que je ne puisse arrêter le moteur et je lui ai emboîté le pas, courant dans les bois derrière lui. À environ six kilomètres dans la forêt, nous sommes arrivés à Charlotte qui se tenait debout et immobile en regardant directement devant elle. J'ai suivi son regard et j'ai vu Isabella assise sur le sol de la forêt avec sa tête sur ses genoux et se balançant en murmurant : '' - Je suis un monstre. '' Sans discontinuer.

'' - Elle n'a rien dit d'autre et elle ne me laisse pas l'approcher. '' Charlotte a murmuré.

Je ne savais pas si Isabella allait nous écouter ou pas. J'ai regardé sur la droite et j'ai vu deux corps, deux hommes. Je me suis approché en gardant les yeux sur Isabella cependant. Si elle devait attaquer, je devais être prêt.

Elle n'a pas bougé de sa position, cependant. Je me suis approché d'elle à un rythme humain jusqu'à ce que je me trouve juste derrière elle, baissant les yeux pour regarder le dessus de sa tête. Les deux hommes étaient probablement à la fin de la vingtaine ou au début de la trentaine, tous les deux aussi morts qu'on pouvait l'être.

Je pouvais sentir le sang refroidi sur Isabella et je savais qu'elle avait perdu la lutte en elle. Elle n'était pas encore prête à être autour des humains. Les randonneurs étaient simplement au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment.

'' - Isabella. '' J'ai dit doucement en mettant ma main sur son épaule. '' - Tout va bien. Ce n'est pas de ta faute. ''

Elle n'a rien dit cependant, continuant à se balancer d'avant en arrière sans lever les yeux. J'ai regardé Peter et Charlotte et je leur ai fait signe de partir. Isabella n'avait pas besoin d'un public pour cela.

Dès que leurs odeurs ont disparu, je me suis assis en face d'elle, les jambes croisées.

'' - Ils devaient s'être perdus. '' Je lui ai dit calmement. ''- Ils seraient morts d'hypothermie après quelques heures de toute façon. ''

'' - Au moins ils seraient morts naturellement. '' Elle a répondu. ''- Et non pas entre les mains d'un monstre. ''

'' - Isabella, tu es un vampire, chérie, tu as besoin de sang pour survivre. Les humains se tuent entre eux pour le sport. Ils sont eux-mêmes des monstres. '' Je l'ai raisonnée. '' - De plus tu es également un nouveau-né et tu n'as pas encore appris à contrôler ta soif. Voilà pourquoi nous t'avons tenu à l'écart de la civilisation. Si tu es toujours déterminée à ne pas tuer d'humains, alors tu dois tenir compte de cette expérience et en tirer les leçons. Mais si tu es prête à faire ce qui est naturel pour toi, alors nous pouvons utiliser cette expérience à notre avantage. ''

'' - Je ne veux pas tuer d'humains. '' Elle a murmuré. '' - Mais je ne vois pas comment je vais pouvoir me contenter du sang des animaux maintenant que j'ai goûté au sang humain. '' Elle a admis.

Je voyais bien qu'elle était toujours déchirée à ce sujet et qu'elle se battait contre elle-même pour vouloir aller contre ce qu'elle avait toujours connu. Les Cullen ne s'alimentaient jamais avec des humains, toujours avec des animaux.

'' - Que va-t-il se passer si tu ne peux pas résister au sang humain ? '' Je lui ai demandé. '' - Que dirais-tu si nous pouvions arranger un peu les choses ? ''

Cela a finalement retenu son attention, la faisant me regarder.

'' - Comment ? ''

'' - Au lieu de simplement manger des humains au hasard, pourquoi ne chasserions-nous pas les mauvais humains ? '' J'ai suggéré.

Je l'ai vue déglutir avec nervosité et je savais que le simple fait de penser à la chasse la faisait saliver, inondant sa bouche de venin.

'' - Pouvons-nous en discuter une autre fois, quand je pourrais penser rationnellement ? '' Elle a prié.

'' - Bien sûr. '' Je lui ai répondu en lui envoyant une vague de tranquillité.

J'ai pu sentir sa gratitude pour mon aide. '' - Je serai toujours à tes côtés. '' Je lui ai promis.

'' - J'ai besoin de toi dès maintenant, Major. '' Elle a murmuré en me regardant dans les yeux. '' - J'ai besoin d'oublier. S'il te plaît. ''

J'ai hoché la tête et je l'ai poussée sur le dos, la dépouillant de sa chemise. Si c'était ce dont elle avait besoin, j'étais plus que disposé à lui offrir mes services.

* * *

**POV Bella**

Je pouvais entendre Jasper, Peter et Charlotte parler autour de moi, mais je ne m'en souciais pas suffisamment pour essayer d'écouter ce qu'ils disaient. J'ai entendu des mots comme dépression et léthargie être jeté dans la conversation, mais cela n'avait aucun sens pour moi.

Après que Jasper soit venu me trouver dans les bois, il m'avait fait l'amour puis m'avait ramenée à la maison pour me coucher sur le lit d'où je n'avais pas bougé depuis. Pas même pour chasser. Ma soif était insupportable et pourtant je la supportais. J'étais un monstre. J'avais tué deux hommes innocents. J'aurais aimé avoir la confirmation qu'ils étaient des violeurs ou des meurtriers, n'importe quoi, mais je n'en savais rien. Pour ce que j'en savais, ils avaient une famille et des enfants.

'' - Isabella, tu as besoin de chasser. '' La voix de Jasper m'a surprise, je ne l'avais pas entendu s'asseoir à côté de moi sur le lit.

Les vampires pouvaient-ils devenir fous ? Pouvait-on mourir de chagrin et de remords ? Pouvais-je mourir si je ne mangeais pas ? Je ne voulais pas mourir. Je ne voulais pas quitter le côté de Jasper, jamais, mais d'un autre côté, pourquoi devrais-je continuer à vivre ? Pourquoi devrais-je obtenir un dénouement heureux quand ces deux hommes n'allaient jamais avoir le leur à cause de moi ?

La voix rauque de Jasper m'avait fait sursauter, je ne pouvais même plus prêter attention à mon entourage. Quand Peter était-il arrivé ici ?

'' - Je ne peux pas, Peter. J'ai essayé ! Je ne peux pas sentir ses émotions et son bouclier me bloque, m'empêchant de sentir quoi que ce soit. '' J'ai entendu Jasper dire. Il était amèrement déçu, mais il y avait également de la tristesse dans sa voix.

* * *

Je ne savais pas combien de temps avait passé. J'étais trop profondément dans mes pensées pour en sortir, cependant. Tout ce que je voyais, c'était du noir. Était-ce la couleur de mon esprit à présent ?

Je ne savais pas ce qui était arrivé ni ce que j'avais fait, mais brusquement, les ténèbres se sont levés et j'ai pu voir de nouveau. Je pouvais sentir tellement d'émotions venir à moi de tous les côtés. Je pouvais entendre Jasper et Peter discuter de l'autre côté de la porte.

'' - Très bien, je vais le mettre dans la chambre et voir si cela la fait sortir de cet état dans lequel elle se trouve. '' Jasper a dit à Peter. '' - Tiens-toi prêt, juste au cas où. '' L'a-t-il averti.

Pourquoi étaient-ils en train de chuchoter et pourquoi étaient-ils nerveux ? La nervosité qui sortait de tous les deux était même suffisante pour me faire un peu peur. Que diable avaient-ils planifié de mettre ici avec moi ?

'' - Major ? '' Ai-je murmuré, en tressaillant à l'incroyable brûlure au fond de ma gorge.

J'ai senti une petite brise et j'ai levé les yeux pour voir Jasper debout près de moi avec un regard incrédule sur le visage. '' - Isabella. '' Il a soufflé, m'enveloppant dans ses bras.

'' - Des animaux. '' Ai-je dit doucement. Je savais qu'il comprendrait. Il était mon Major. Mon rocher. Et j'étais prête à me joindre à lui encore une fois. Terminer de se vautrer dans l'apitoiement de soi. Jasper avait raison, je devais tirer des leçons de mes erreurs. Alors que Jasper me prenait dans ses bras et sortait en courant de la maison, j'ai eu un meilleur aperçu de lui. Il avait des ecchymoses sombres sous les yeux et il avait l'air... vaincu en quelque sorte. Est-ce que c'était moi qui lui avais infligé cela ? Combien de temps avais-je été absente ?

Je pouvais vaguement sentir un troupeau de wapitis quand Jasper m'a remise sur mes pieds, me serrant la main.

'' - Reste ici. '' Il m'a ordonnée avant de courir dans la forêt.

Je n'ai pas eu le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'il faisait ni où il allait, qu'il était déjà de retour devant moi, portant un élan mort sur son épaule. Il l'a laissé tomber à mes pieds et a reculé.

J'ai pris une profonde inspiration et quand j'ai senti le sang de l'animal, je savais que ce ne serait pas quelque chose de très bon au bout de quelques secondes, mais je me suis précipitée sur le cadavre et j'ai commencé à boire goulûment. Je n'ai même pas remarqué que Jasper avait quitté mes côtés jusqu'à ce qu'il lâche un autre élan auprès de moi. Je me suis également jetée sur celui-là et j'ai commencé à le vider rapidement lui aussi.

Quatre wapitis plus tard, la brûlure dans ma gorge avait diminué de façon spectaculaire. Je me sentais plus forte et plus vivante, si cela avait du sens. Mais il me fallait quelque chose de plus et le seul qui pouvait me le donner, c'était mon compagnon.

'' - Je peux t'aider avec cela, Chérie. '' Jasper a dit derrière moi, enroulant ses bras autour de ma taille.

Sans répondre, je me suis retournée pour lui faire face et me suis jetée sur lui. Je n'étais plus aussi forte que je l'avais été, mais j'en étais toujours proche. Nous sommes allés voler dans un arbre qui s'est immédiatement brisé en deux. Je m'en fichais bien, mes seules pensées étaient axées sur le fait que Jasper portait trop de vêtements. Quelque chose me disait que Jasper était à moi et que je devais le lui montrer. Que je devais le marquer physiquement comme Mien pour que tout le monde puisse le voir.

'' - N'y pense même pas. '' Jasper a grogné alors qu'il attaquait mes lèvres. Il a plongé sa langue dans ma bouche et a commencé à masser ma langue avec la sienne.

Nous avons tous les deux lutté pour la domination, lui essayant de se mettre au-dessus de moi et moi essayant de lui arracher ses vêtements et le mordre.

Brusquement, nous nous sommes renversés et nous aurions pu faire tomber quelques arbres de plus quand Jasper s'est retrouvé sur moi, ma chemise déchirée en son milieu et je ne savais pas où avait disparu mon pantalon. Pendant ce temps, il avait descendu son pantalon, jusqu'à ses genoux. Je pouvais sentir le sol râper mon dos, mais ce n'était pas une sensation douloureuse pour ma peau de marbre. Ce n'était simplement... que de la terre. Je savais que nous allions tous les deux avoir de la poussière partout et que nous aurions probablement l'air d'être des hommes des cavernes après que nous en aurions terminé, mais je n'arrivais pas à m'en soucier.

J'ai vu la queue de Jasper au garde-à-vous et je me suis brièvement divertie à l'idée de le mordre et de le marquer à cet endroit-là. Je parie que cela devait faire un mal de chien.

Cette pensée m'a fait faire une pause pour réfléchir et pendant cette fraction de seconde, Jasper a réussi à saisir mes bras pour les maintenir au-dessus de ma tête, utilisant son autre main pour me maintenir par la hanche. Je le voulais à l'intérieur de moi, je n'avais aucun doute à ce sujet, mais je voulais que ce soit selon mes conditions. Je voulais être sur le dessus. Je voulais avoir le contrôle.

'' - C'est comme cela, Chérie, c'est moi qui te contrôle. '' Jasper a sifflé alors qu'il plongeait sa queue en moi.

Jasper a continué à se pousser en moi tandis que j'essayais de mon mieux de le retourner encore une fois. Mais il n'y avait pas grand-chose que je pouvais faire sans mes mains. J'ai essayé de les libérer, mais cela a simplement forcé Jasper à me tenir plus fermement, enfonçant mes mains et mon corps plus profondément dans la terre.

J'ai tourné la tête pour essayer de mordre son bras, mais cela n'a fait que l'inciter à plonger en moi encore plus durement.

'' - Tu apprendras, Isabella, que c'est moi le responsable. '' Il a grogné.

Brusquement, mon orgasme m'a submergée et j'ai crié, mes murs serrant péniblement sa bite raidie. J'ai senti Jasper répandre sa semence au fond de moi et je me suis effondrée sur le sol de la forêt, mon envie de lutter complètement anéantie. À quoi diable avais-je pensé en essayant de dominer le Major ?

J'ai entendu Jasper rire alors qu'il se relevait et remettait son pantalon.

'' - C'est le vampire en toi qui essaye de contrôler ton compagnon. '' Jasper a expliqué. '' - Habituellement, la femme-vampire va essayer d'exercer le contrôle de son compagnon et pour les couples dont je parle, ils les laissent faire. Ils laissent leurs compagnes les mordre et les contrôler de temps en temps. ''

'' - Mais tu ne l'as pas fait. '' J'ai chuchoté. Je me sentais mal pour avoir essayé de le mordre, sachant que cela allait lui faire du mal.

'' - Non. '' A-t-il répondu aisément. ''- Je ne ferai jamais cela. Je vais avoir le contrôle. Tu es à moi, tout autant que je suis à toi, mais je vais toujours avoir le contrôle ultime sur toi. '' Il a dit en tendant la main pour m'aider à me relever. Je n'en avais pas besoin, mais je l'ai acceptée comme étant sa façon de me montrer qu'il serait toujours là pour moi.

Je me suis levée et j'ai regardé Jasper enlever ma chemise déchirée pour la remplacer avec la sienne. J'allais manquer de vêtements si nous continuions sur cette lancée.

Je me suis avancée dans les bras de Jasper et j'ai laissé ses sentiments d'amour et de bonheur me traverser. '' - Je t'aime, Major. '' Lui ai-je dit en enroulant mes bras autour de sa taille. Oui, c'était réellement à cet endroit que j'appartenais.

* * *

**Bonne semaine à tous.**


	41. Chapitre 41

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

**L'histoire appartient à Beneath The Vagrant Alpha, elle est parue sous le titre : '' Never Knew It Could Be Like This '' lien sur mon profil. **

**Lyylla est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

**Chapitre quarante et un : Perdre un pari. **

**POV Bella**

'' - Encore. ''

Je me suis retournée et j'ai fermé les yeux, faisant remonter mon bouclier de nouveau autour de moi. J'avais compris ! Je savais comment le faire. Je pouvais sentir la présence de Reggie derrière moi une fraction de seconde avant de le sentir frapper dans mon bouclier. Je me suis retournée pour voir Reggie, un des gardes de Jasper, étalé de tout son long sur le dos.

J'ai levé les yeux et j'ai souri à Jasper avec enthousiasme. '' - J'ai réussi ! '' J'ai crié en courant vers Jasper pour me jeter dans ses bras.

'' - Oui, tu as réussi. '' Il a ri. '' - Je pense que nous pouvons dire avec certitude que tu as réussi à maîtriser la puissance de ton bouclier. '' Il a déclaré en souriant fièrement.

'' - Il était foutrement temps ! '' Peter s'est exclamé.

'' - La ferme. '' Lui ai-je dit sans enlever ma tête de la poitrine de Jasper, mais en levant mon majeur à la place.

'' - À présent que tu as appris à contrôler tes trois pouvoirs, je pense que nous pouvons dire avec certitude que tu es un vampire dangereux, Chérie. '' Jasper a dit en me tenant plus près de sa poitrine.

'' - Ouais, je le suis. '' Je me suis vantée fièrement. Et Peter avait raison, il était foutrement temps.

'' - À présent, si cela ne te dérange pas, Peter et moi avons un appel pour affaires très important à faire et que nous ne pouvons pas éviter. '' Jasper a dit, en soulevant mon menton vers lui pour placer un doux baiser sur mes lèvres. J'ai fait la moue pendant une seconde en apprenant qu'il me quittait à nouveau, mais je me suis immédiatement animée quand il a promis de venir me retrouver un peu plus tard.

'' - Alors, que veux-tu faire aujourd'hui, puissante super nana ? '' Charlotte a demandé à présent que les gars étaient partis.

'' - Je vais t'en montrer moi de la super nana. '' J'ai sifflé avec espièglerie alors que je la plaquais sur le sol.

Charlotte a réussi à échapper à mon emprise et s'est mise à courir vers le devant de la maison, tandis que je la talonnais.

'' - Tu peux courir, mais tu ne peux pas te cacher. '' Je me suis moquée d'une voix chantante.

'' - Attention, Isabella. '' Elle m'a taquinée en retour. '' - Ou je vais devoir jouer à Hannibal Lecter1 avec ton cul. ''

'' - Tu peux toujours essayer. '' J'ai ri en la poursuivant toujours. '' - Mais la Force est puissante avec celle-ci. '' Ai-je dit en pointant ma poitrine, même si elle ne me regardait pas.

J'ai entendu Charlotte rire encore plus fort avant d'augmenter ma vitesse en me précipitant de nouveau vers elle, la plaquant au sol sur le ventre.

'' - Oumph ! '' Elle a gémi quand elle a touché le sol. '' - Espèce de diabolique salope ! ''

J'ai simplement ri avant de traîner rapidement son cul vers moi avant qu'elle ne place une quelconque défense folle qui lui viendrait à l'esprit. À la dernière seconde cependant, elle s'est retournée, me frappant dans l'estomac et m'envoyant voler en arrière. J'ai vu sa silhouette s'éloigner de plus en plus tandis que je volais dans les airs. La seconde suivante, j'ai senti mon corps frapper quelque chose de dur et j'ai senti du verre tomber en tintant tout autour de moi. Comme si cela ne suffisait pas toutefois, j'ai entendu le bruit du métal se pliant et se courbant autour de mon corps, ce qui m'a fait me raidir.

Je venais de frapper une putain de voiture. À présent, la question était, à qui était-elle ? J'étais assez sûre d'avoir mis la mienne de nouveau dans le garage. Je l'avais fait, pas vrai ? Oh merde. J'ai fermé les yeux et j'ai commencé à prier le Dieu des vampires. S'il y en avait un.

S'il te plaît, ne me laisse pas avoir endommagé la voiture du Major. Mais si le hoquet terrifié de Char était un indice, je dirais que si, j'avais tout simplement volé directement sur la voiture du Major. J'étais royalement foutue.

'' - Tu. Vas. Morfler. '' Je lui ai sifflé en ouvrant finalement les yeux pour inspecter les dégâts.

Je me suis doucement extraite du côté de la voiture et je lui ai fait face. Toutes les fenêtres avaient explosé en se faisant la belle, la totalité du côté droit était complètement écrasée et la voiture reposait sur le côté. Cela donnait l'impression que quelqu'un avait retourné la foutue chose.

Il était impossible que je puisse avoir des ennuis pour cela, pas vrai ? Ce que je veux dire, c'est que c'était Charlotte qui m'avait frappée après tout.

'' - Oh, mon Dieu Bella. '' Elle a dit en s'approchant pour se tenir debout près de moi. '' - Nous allons être tellement dans la merde. ''

'' - Tu crois ? '' J'ai sifflé.

Ce n'était pas le moment de penser à cela cependant. '' - Suis-moi. '' Ai-je murmuré en ramassant la voiture pour me mettre à courir comme si le diable me pourchassait. S'il n'y avait aucune chance que je puisse me sortir de cela, alors j'allais parier mon cul que j'allais essayer au moins.

'' - Es-tu foutrement cinglée ? '' Elle a crié derrière moi.

'' - Non, je souffre de dommage au cerveau après avoir percuté la voiture de mon compagnon. '' Lui ai-je rétorqué en essayant de garder ma voix faible. Seigneur, voulait-elle qu'il nous trouve ? Je pouvais entendre Charlotte murmurer derrière moi, mais je pouvais saisir quelques mots ici ou là. Quelque chose au sujet d'un raton laveur et d'un oiseau enragé... En quoi putain était-ce censé nous aider ?

Je suis arrivée au bord de la propriété et en face de la forêt et j'ai posé soigneusement la voiture.

'' - Il n'y a aucune raison d'être douce maintenant. '' Charlotte a reniflé.

'' - Ferme là, salope. Dans le cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, je suis en train de sauver nos deux culs ici. '' Ai-je dit sans la regarder. '' - À présent, aide-moi à trouver où cacher cette chose. ''

Nous avons toutes les deux regardé autour de nous avant de soupirer d'un air vaincu. Il allait falloir entrer dans les bois. Jasper et Peter la trouveraient facilement. Nous étions baisées.

'' - Hé bien, peut-être qu'ils ne la trouveront pas avant quelques temps. '' Char a dit. '' - Tu comprends, nous faire gagner un peu de temps. Pour te donner suffisamment de temps pour faire l'amour au Major. ''

Humm, faire l'amour à Jasper. Je pourrais faire ça. Je pourrais commencer par m'agenouiller à ses pieds, quelque chose que je sais qu'il aime, ensuite je pourrais lentement faire glisser son jean en regardant sa magnifique bite sortir librement de son confinement, alors je ferais traîner ma langue sur sa queue avant de suc... NON ! Concentre-toi, Bella ! Bon sang !

'' - Oh, Dieu merci. '' Charlotte a haleté. '' - Je pensais que j'allais devoir sauter sur toi. ''

Oh putain. J'avais projeté mon désir sur Charlotte. Comme c'était embarrassant.

'' - Hé bien, je pense qu'il est sûr de dire que OSMW est de nouveau en mouvement. '' Ai-je dit sèchement alors que nous ramassions toutes les deux la voiture avant de courir dans les bois.

Après avoir trouvé une espèce de cavité pour cacher la voiture, nous avons travaillé pour la couvrir de branches et de feuilles et autres genres de choses de toutes natures pour essayer de la faire se fondre dans le décor.

'' - Je pense qu'on peut dire avec certitude que... cela ne va jamais fonctionner. '' Charlotte a dit, toujours positive.

'' - Attends seulement jusqu'à ce que Jasper fasse payer à Peter la moitié de la voiture, parce que c'est à moitié de ta faute. '' Je lui ai dit. '' - Ce sera combien ? Environ deux cent cinquante mille dollars ? ''

Charlotte a simplement grogné et a hoché la tête. '' - Allez, rentrons et je vais t'aider à te préparer pour OSMW. '' Elle a cédé.

J'ai ri et j'ai couru après elle en sortant des bois. Cela ne me dérangerait pas du tout de séduire le Major. Je veux dire, après tout c'est pour une bonne cause. La cause « Sauver nos culs d'être ruinés ».

**POV Jasper**

'' - Oh, Major. Tu ferais peut-être mieux de détourner le regard. '' Peter s'est mis à rire.

Peter et moi avons simplement regardé par la fenêtre pour voir Isabella et Charlotte courir avec ma voiture dans les bois. Juste après qu'elles l'aient détruite. Que diable pensaient-elles seulement qu'elles faisaient ?

'' - Que. Diable. Était-ce que cela ? '' Je lui ai sifflé, sans détourner le regard de l'endroit où Isabella et Charlotte avaient disparu.

'' - Je pense que ta compagne a détruit ta voiture. '' Il a répondu en me frappant sur l'épaule en riant.

'' - Si je me souviens bien, ta compagne l'a poussée dans ma voiture et elle est ÉGALEMENT complice pour l'aider à l'enterrer ! '' J'ai répliqué. '' - Tu vas payer la moitié. ''

'' - Elle est vraiment morte. '' Il a gémi.

Brusquement, j'ai senti une vague de méfait sortir de Peter qui m'a fait me retourner vers lui en levant mon sourcil dans sa direction. Que pouvait-il bien mijoter ?

'' - Elles ne savent pas que nous avons vus tout cela. '' Il a déclaré. '' - Nous pourrions utiliser cela à notre avantage. ''

'' - C'est tellement fourbe. '' Je lui ai dit avec un sourire. '' - J'aime ça. Que devons-nous faire ? ''

'' - Hé bien, je suis assez certain qu'Isabella va essayer de te séduire dans l'espoir que, soit tu vas oublier la voiture, soit ne pas t'en soucier, alors que dirais-tu d'un petit pari ? '' A dit ce putain de Yoda je sais tout.

'' - Un pari. '' J'ai appuyé. '' - Quel genre de pari au juste ? ''

'' - Parier de ne pas avoir de relations sexuelles. '' Il s'est mis à rire. '' - Prendre Isabella à son propre jeu. Elle va faire tout son possible pour te séduire, tu dois donc l'arrêter. Ne pas avoir de relations sexuelles avec elle, la laisser frustrée sexuellement. ''

'' - Sûrement pas. '' Je lui ai répondu. '' - Cela signifie pas de relations sexuelles pour moi non plus. Je ne suis pas aussi altruiste. ''

'' - Si tu peux tenir une semaine, je vais t'acheter une putain de nouvelle voiture. '' Il a insisté.

'' - Et toi ? '' Ai-je demandé. '' - Ta compagne l'a aidée à cacher la preuve du délit ! Cela ne peut pas rester impuni. '' J'ai insisté.

'' - Je vais punir ma compagne avant. Elle n'utilise pas le sexe comme une arme comme ta précieuse Bella. '' Il a dit. '' - Je pensais seulement que cela rendrait les choses plus intéressantes. ''

'' - Pour qui ? '' J'ai demandé en direction de la porte.

'' - Pour moi. ''

J'ai levé les yeux au ciel mais j'ai accepté. '' - D'accord. Une semaine. Pas de relations sexuelles pour Isabella. Si je le fais, tu m'achètes une nouvelle voiture, si je ne le fais pas, alors tu n'en payeras que la moitié. ''

'' - Marché conclu. '' Il a accepté rapidement en me tendant la main pour que je la serre.

Après lui avoir serré la main et être sorti de la pièce, mon téléphone a bipé, attirant notre attention à tous les deux. _Nouveau message texte_. J'ai lu sur l'écran avant de l'ouvrir.

**Tu vas avoir du pain sur la planche. - Alice.**

J'ai simplement ri et j'ai fermé mon téléphone. Bien sûr, elle n'allait pas me dire le résultat du pari. Où serait le plaisir sinon ?

'' - La voyante ? '' Peter a deviné.

'' - Ouaip, mais elle ne m'a pas dit qui allait gagner, seulement que j'allais avoir du pain sur la planche. '' Je l'ai rassuré.

'' - Quand vas-tu la laisser revenir voir sa famille ? '' Il a demandé.

'' - Ce n'était pas mon idée qu'elle quitte sa famille pour commencer. '' Je lui ai rappelé. '' - Je ne lui ai pas parlé sauf à quelques reprises. Elle continue à faire attention à Isabella et c'est grâce à elle et à son aide que nous avons pu la retrouver quand Aro l'a enlevée. '' Je lui ai rappelé.

Peter avait encore du mal à accepter Alice, la sœur d'Isabella. Il estimait qu'elle aurait dû voir que c'était Aro qui avait enlevé Isabella. Mais je ne la blâmais en rien. Elle nous avait aidés et le faisait encore d'ailleurs. Mais elle nous avait quittés parce qu'elle avait peur qu'Isabella en vienne à trop compter sur elle comme sœur et comme amie. Nous avions finalement convenu tous les deux qu'il était nécessaire qu'Isabella en vienne à compter sur moi et me fasse confiance en tant que compagnon pour se confier à moi et non à Alice.

Cela avait été une décision difficile à prendre pour Alice, mais finalement, elle avait assuré à tout le monde que c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire. Elle avait dit qu'elle avait vu que si elle restait autour de nous, notre relation ne se développerait pas comme elle devrait l'être. Isabella l'aimait et lui faisait trop confiance, ce qui aurait éclipsé notre lien d'accouplement.

À présent que notre relation avait évolué, qu'Isabella avait été transformée et que notre accouplement était à présent terminé des deux côtés et non pas seulement du mien, Alice se préparait à rentrer chez elle.

'' - Exact. '' Peter a grogné doucement.

Quand nous sommes sortis à l'extérieur, les filles sortaient de la forêt.

'' - Salut, Major ! '' Isabella a dit de l'autre côté du terrain. Elle a couru à sa vitesse de vampire et était à mes côtés en une seconde. '' - Tu m'as manqué. ''

J'ai ri et je l'ai tirée contre mon côté. '' - Tu m'as également manqué, Chérie. '' Je lui ai répondu. Je devais calmer rapidement ma colère et combattre à chaque instant mon envie de la mettre sur mes genoux. La seule chose qui sauvait ses fesses dès maintenant était de savoir que c'était Peter qui allait acheter ma nouvelle voiture.

'' - Hé bébé, allons-nous-en d'ici. '' Peter a suggéré. Je savais, d'après ses émotions, qu'il était furieux de devoir payer la moitié, si ce n'était pas la voiture tout entière. Il allait s'occuper de Charlotte maintenant.

Je lui ai fait un léger signe de tête avant qu'ils ne se mettent à courir tous les deux à l'écart.

'' - Tout va bien, mon chou ? '' J'ai demandé innocemment à Isabella.

'' - Ouais. Génial. '' Elle a répondu rapidement. J'ai senti une vague de culpabilité et de peur rouler hors d'elle avant qu'elle la recouvre. Elle avait réellement un meilleur contrôle de ses pouvoirs à présent. '' - Que dirais-tu si toi et moi allions jusqu'à notre chambre, Major ? '' Elle a ronronné dans mon oreille en se pressant contre moi.

Merde. Mon jean m'a immédiatement semblé plus serré et elle m'avait à peine touché. Les choses que cette femme pouvait faire à mon corps sans même essayer. J'étais condamné, il n'y avait aucun moyen que je puisse être en mesure de tenir et gagner ce foutu pari idiot.

'' - Désolée, Chérie. '' J'ai répondu en m'extrayant doucement de son étreinte. '' - Je dois aller chasser. Mais je serais de retour dans la soirée. Si tu dois sortir, prends Charlotte. '' Je lui ai rappelé avant de prendre le large. Chaque parcelle de mon être me criait de la réclamer et de m'accoupler avec elle. De lui donner ce qu'elle voulait. Pour la laisser me montrer à quel point elle était réellement désolée.

Merde ! À quoi avait-elle seulement pensé en cachant ma putain de voiture dans les bois comme ça ? Avait-elle réellement cru que je n'allais pas rapidement remarquer que ma propre putain de voiture avait disparu ? Je savais qu'elle n'était pas idiote.

Je pourrais peut-être la punir pendant sept jours, puis le huitième lui donner la fessée avant de la baiser à mort. Si je réussissais à tenir une semaine, il n'y aurait aucun putain de moyen que nous quittions notre chambre ne fusse qu'un instant après cela.

J'étais un imbécile, il n'y avait aucune chance que je puisse le faire.

Avec cette pensée, j'ai bloqué mon esprit et j'ai couru vers la ville la plus proche. Je devais chasser, peut-être qu'ensuite, j'aurai une meilleure perspective sur la situation. Je suis arrivé à un bar local bien connu et j'ai attendu dans la ruelle. Je pouvais entendre la musique et sentir l'adrénaline, la luxure et l'ivresse de la plupart des clients à l'intérieur. Une salope ivre était exactement ce qu'il me fallait, ce soir. Quelqu'un qui n'allait même pas se battre.

Deux femmes et un homme plus tard, je courais vers la maison et juste à temps pour voir de quelle façon cela allait se passer à présent, nous étions très tôt dans la journée. Je n'avais pas besoin de tuer l'homme, mais je savais également que j'aurais besoin de toute la force que j'avais en moi si je devais résister aux avances sexuelles d'Isabella.

Je suis arrivé à la lisière de la forêt et j'ai regardé Isabella, Peter et Charlotte, assis tous les trois dehors dans la lumière du matin. Les diamants qui scintillaient sur chacun d'eux étaient suffisants pour attirer l'attention de n'importe qui. Ils riaient tous les trois de quelque chose et semblaient vraiment heureux. J'ai souri à la pensée de nous tous ensemble et enfin tous égaux. À présent qu'Isabella était un vampire, les choses avaient réellement changé. Pour le mieux à mon avis.

J'ai couru et je me suis glissé à côté d'Isabella, l'enveloppant dans mes bras et enfouissant mon visage dans ses cheveux.

'' - Tu m'as manqué. '' Je lui ai dit en répétant les paroles qu'elle m'avait dites un peu plus tôt.

'' - Tu m'as également manqué, Major. '' Elle a ri.

Nous avons passé le reste de la journée à l'extérieur jusqu'à ce que Peter et Charlotte soient partis à la chasse. Isabella a affirmé avoir laissé quelque chose dans notre chambre et a couru à l'étage. Ce qui m'a laissé seul. Je suis donc entré dans mon étude et me suis assis derrière mon bureau. Je n'y étais pas depuis plus de vingt minutes quand j'ai entendu la voix de ma compagne m'appeler de l'autre pièce.

'' - Major, j'ai besoin de toi. ''

J'étais sorti de mon fauteuil et derrière la porte avant même qu'elle ait terminé sa phrase. Elle bloquait ses émotions et sa voix semblait terne. J'ai ouvert la porte et j'ai immédiatement souhaité ne pas l'avoir fait.

'' - Oh, putain. '' J'ai chuchoté.

* * *

**1\. Hannibal Lecter est un personnage de fiction créé par Thomas Harris dans le roman Dragon Rouge en 1981. Il est un des principaux protagonistes d'une série de romans et de films. C'est Sir Anthony Hopkins qui tient ce rôle dans le Silence des Agneaux. ( Wikipédia ) **

**Bonne semaine à tous. **


	42. Chapitre 42

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

**L'histoire appartient à Beneath The Vagrant Alpha, elle est parue sous le titre : '' Never Knew It Could Be Like This '' lien sur mon profil. **

**Lyylla est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

**Chapitre quarante-deux : La vérité te rendra libre.**

**POV Jasper**

Bordel de merde.

Il n'y avait aucun putain de moyen que je puisse le faire.

Non ! Je devais être fort. Je devais lutter contre cette tentation. Contre tout ce qu'elle faisait. Elle essaye de me tenter pour que j'échoue. Je ne vais foutrement pas échouer ! Je ne perds jamais un pari. J'étais ce putain de Major Whitlock, bon sang.

Doux Jésus ! La façon dont elle était pliée sur le lit, les mains menottées à la tête de lit, une écharpe posée auprès d'elle et son cul succulent pointant vers le haut dans les airs... J'ai senti ma bite se tendre contre mon jean et une partie de moi me disait d'aller à elle et de plonger dans sa moiteur. Et elle était mouillée. Je pouvais voir sa putain d'excitation ruisseler le long de ses cuisses. L'odeur saturait l'air.

Meeeeeeeeeeerde !

Même alors que je savais que c'était sa façon de me distraire de ce qu'elle avait fait de mal, je n'arrivais pas à me résoudre à m'en soucier. C'était seulement une putain de voiture. Mais elle... Je serais heureux d'être le putain de vampire le plus pauvre du monde si cela signifiait que je pouvais baiser ma compagne tous les jours. Surtout menottée à mon lit de cette façon.

À présent, la question était, est-ce que je voulais réellement faire cela ? Est-ce que je voulais perdre ce pari ?

Putain. Ouais.

Étais-je réellement prêt à refuser cette belle créature tentante et sexy rien que pour un pari ?

Putain. Non.

Elle était à Moi. Et elle s'était volontairement soumise à moi, sachant que c'était de cette façon que je voulais... non, avais besoin en ce moment. Je voulais lui faire l'amour plus tard, mais en ce moment, le Major en moi, voulait la baiser unilatéralement jusqu'à la semaine prochaine.

Je me suis dirigé vers ma déesse et j'ai fait glisser ma main doucement sur son dos avant de prendre son sexe en coupe.

'' - Et c'est en quel honneur ? '' Je lui ai demandé sans lâcher son cul parfait.

Elle ne savait pas encore que j'étais au courant pour la voiture. Selon la façon dont elle allait la jouer cependant, dépendrait sa punition. Parce qu'elle allait être punie.

'' - Tu m'as manqué, Major. '' Elle a répondu. J'ai cherché à évaluer ses sentiments, mais elle avait levé son bouclier. Hé bien, cela n'allait tout simplement pas le faire.

'' - Retire ton bouclier. '' J'ai demandé en glissant un de mes doigts dans sa chatte.

À la seconde où elle l'a enlevé, je l'ai su parce que j'ai été frappé par des vagues de luxure, d'amour et de culpabilité en succession rapide. Ah, elle était là. La culpabilité, elle la ressentait au sujet de la voiture. C'était tout ce qu'il me fallait. J'ai enlevé mon doigt et j'ai entendu son gémissement en réponse à sa perte.

'' - Silence. '' Ai-je dit sèchement en claquant ses fesses avec ma main.

Je me suis penché et j'ai attrapé le foulard que j'ai fixé autour de sa tête. Sa nouvelle vision de vampire lui permettrait toujours de voir, mais elle serait obscurcie.

'' - Il a été porté à mon attention aujourd'hui que ma voiture avait disparu. '' Ai-je dit comme si c'était une conversation banale. '' - Je l'ai cherchée autour de la propriété, mais il semble que je ne puisse pas la trouver. '' Je l'ai senti se tendre sous ma main et sa culpabilité est montée d'un cran.

_J'allais voir jusqu'à quel point je pourrais faire monter cette culpabilité toutefois_, ai-je pensé diaboliquement. Oui, j'étais un bâtard sadique. Mais putain, la femme avait démoli ma voiture, puis l'avait cachée. Qui diable faisait cela ?

'' - Un de mes gardes les plus fiables est venu à moi et m'a dit qu'il avait vu Charlotte pratiquement la démolir, mais qu'il ne savait pas ce qui lui était arrivé après. Il est donc inutile de dire que Peter s'occupe de Charlotte en ce moment. Tu ne pourras pas la voir avant quelques temps. '' Ai-je dit en continuant à donner des coups sur son cul avec mon doigt.

La quantité de culpabilité qui m'a frappé ensuite m'a presque fait tomber à genoux et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de sourire intérieurement.

'' - Non Major, ce n'était pas elle, je le jure. '' Isabella a commencé. '' - C'est de ma faute. J'ai détruit ta voiture et j'en suis désolée ! Charlotte n'a rien fait. Je suis celle qui a caché ta voiture. Je te promets de te rembourser, je vais travailler et t'en acheter une nouvelle. Je suis tellement désolée ! ''

À présent, elle sanglotait sans larmes dans le foulard et j'ai ressenti un plaisir malade à cela. Cela avait été plus facile que je ne le pensais.

'' - Bien, bien. '' Ai-je murmuré. '' - C'est intéressant. ''

J'ai fait tomber ma main sur son cul une nouvelle fois, seulement un peu plus durement.

'' - Tu as endommagé MA voiture. '' Je lui ai dit en faisant tomber ma main à nouveau.

'' - Tu as caché MA voiture dans ces putains de bois. '' Cette fois, j'ai frappé sa cuisse.

'' - Tu as essayé de me séduire pour couvrir TA culpabilité. '' Cette fois, j'ai tiré grossièrement sur ses cheveux afin qu'elle lève les yeux. Elle ne pouvait pas me voir, mais je la regardais attentivement, en contrôlant de près ses émotions.

'' - Compte. '' C'était la seule chose que j'avais besoin de dire.

J'ai abattu des coups sur son postérieur alors qu'Isabella les comptait. Avec chaque coup, je pouvais sentir ma bite tressauter dans mon pantalon. Oui, j'avais incontestablement du plaisir à faire cela aujourd'hui. Je ne savais pas si c'était parce qu'elle était nue, pliée sur mon lit en saisissant la tête de lit, les mains liées avec des menottes ou alors, c'était peut-être à cause de la façon dont elle l'avait fait volontairement.

Quoi qu'il en soit, je n'avais jamais été aussi excité par une punition.

SMACK.

'' - Trente. '' J'ai entendu un cri étouffé venir du matelas.

Humm, trente déjà ?

Je n'ai pas pu me retenir plus longtemps, j'ai plongé en elle sans avertissement et j'ai été émerveillé par le cri qui lui a déchiré la gorge. Je savais que cela ne lui avait pas fait de mal, cela l'avait pris au dépourvu, c'est tout et d'après la façon dont ses murs se serraient autour de ma bite, je savais qu'elle jouissait.

'' - C'est vrai, mon chou. '' J'ai roucoulé. '' - Ton plaisir est à moi. Moi seul peut te donner cela. '' Je lui ai souligné, retirant ma longueur à un rythme lent avant de la pousser de nouveau en elle, durement.

'' - Putain. Seulement toi. '' Elle a haleté.

Elle avait toujours su quoi me dire exactement pour m'allumer encore plus. J'aimais cela quand elle disait ouvertement qu'elle était à moi. L'animal en moi s'épanouissait à cela.

'' - À qui appartiens-tu ? '' J'ai grogné, continuant à pomper en elle en sentant son excitation couler goutte à goutte sur ma jambe.

'' - Toi Maître ! '' Elle a crié.

'' - Je veux que tu le dises à toute la putain de maison. '' J'ai sifflé en posant ma poitrine sur son dos. '' - Je veux qu'ils t'entendent crier mon nom. Je veux que chacun sache que tu es à moi. '' J'ai pris le lobe de son oreille entre mes dents et j'ai combattu l'envie de la mordre. J'allais la marquer à nouveau. Mais pas encore. Je le ferai au moment parfait. Après cela, il n'y aurait plus aucun doute qu'elle m'appartenait.

'' - Putain... Tellement... Proche. '' Elle a sifflé.

Je pouvais sentir mes couilles se serrer et je savais que je n'allais pas durer beaucoup plus longtemps. J'ai déplacé mes lèvres de son oreille à son épaule. '' - Viens putain ! '' J'ai demandé, puis j'ai mordu son omoplate.

J'ai senti la douleur et la brûlure la traverser, mais plus que cela, j'ai senti sa soumission et son acceptation.

'' - JASPER ! '' Elle a crié immédiatement quand je l'ai mordue.

J'ai senti ses murs serrer ma queue dans une prise mortelle et je me suis laissé aller en elle. Si j'avais été un être humain, cette merde m'aurait fait tomber sur le cul. Ce fut un des orgasmes les plus puissants de ma vie.

'' - Merde, merde, merde. '' Elle a murmuré en s'effondrant sur le lit.

J'ai ri intérieurement, j'étais loin d'en avoir fini avec elle encore. Cela ne faisait que commencer. Je pouvais sentir mon sexe durcir à nouveau et j'ai senti la pointe d'excitation d'Isabella. Oui, elle voulait cela tout autant que moi.

Je suis sorti d'elle juste un peu et me suis poussé en elle avant qu'elle ne puisse sentir ce que je faisais. Ses gémissements, à nouveau contre le lit et étouffé par la couette m'ont simplement incité à aller encore plus loin. Seigneur, les choses que cette femme me faisait.

'' - À quel point la veux-tu ? '' Je lui ai demandé, me déplaçant lentement en elle. J'ai sorti ma bite sur toute sa longueur afin de la voir jouir sur elle, la faisant briller comme une ampoule.

'' - Énormément, Jasper. S'il te plaît. '' Elle a prié.

C'était vrai. Elle mendiait foutrement pour ma bite.

J'ai été surpris par cette pensée. Oui, j'étais une créature puissante et j'étais très exigeant, mais je n'étais généralement pas du genre... à extérioriser cela. C'était nouveau pour moi et j'ai mentalement fait une note pour en parler à Carlisle où Peter le plus tôt possible pour savoir exactement ce que diable il se passait.

Quelque chose aujourd'hui m'avait fait sortir de mes gongs et ce n'est pas que je n'aimais pas cela, mais je n'étais pas certain de savoir comment Isabella allait le prendre.

'' - Plus fort, Major ! S'il te plaît ! '' Je l'ai entendue crier.

Hé bien, elle aimait peut-être cela après tout.

N'étant pas du genre à refuser quoi que ce soit à ma compagne, j'ai cédé et me suis poussé en elle à maintes reprises, de plus en plus durement. J'ai entendu le craquement de la tête de lit quand elle s'est brisée et j'ai vu que les menottes s'étaient cassées en deux. J'ai vu Isabella saisir le couvre-lit dans son poing et elle a poussé son cul vers moi.

En fait, j'étais surpris que les menottes aient tenues aussi longtemps qu'elles l'avaient fait contre sa force de nouveau-né.

'' - Merde, Major... Je vais jouir! '' Elle a gémi. '' - Viens pour moi. ''

J'ai grogné, pompant encore plus fort.

Je l'ai sentie frissonner et se libérer autour de moi encore une fois et je me suis également laissé aller. Jouir avec elle ne ressemblait à rien d'autre et j'aimais la façon dont elle était réceptive envers moi.

Je l'ai fait rouler pour que nous soyons face à face. Isabella avait gardé son bouclier baissé et j'en étais heureux parce que cela m'avait donné un accès illimité aux émotions qu'elle ressentait en ce moment. Et elle diffusait de l'amour et seulement une pointe de culpabilité.

'' - Jasper, s'il te plaît, ne laisse pas Charlotte prendre le blâme. '' Elle a dit après quelques temps.

J'ai simplement ri et j'ai déplacé une mèche de cheveux de son visage.

'' - Elle ne l'a jamais été. '' Je lui ai dit simplement. '' - C'était seulement ma façon de te faire admettre tes mauvaises actions. ''

'' - Comment as-tu su pour la voiture alors ? ''

'' - Tu es beaucoup de choses... mais subtile n'est pas l'une d'entre elles. '' Je lui ai dit. '' - Nous vous avons vus toutes les deux partir en courant dans les bois avec la voiture. ''

'' - Tu n'es plus furieux ? '' Elle m'a demandé avec perplexité.

'' - Non. '' Je lui ai dit sincèrement. '' - Je t'ai punie, c'est terminé. Peter va payer pour la moitié parce que c'est Charlotte qui t'a poussée dedans. Vous êtes toutes les deux pardonnées. Mais tu ne peux pas me mentir ni me cacher des choses. '' Je l'ai sermonnée gentiment.

'' - Tu fais souvent cela. Tu fais une erreur et ensuite tu essayes de la cacher ou tu utilises ta sensualité pour essayer de me distraire. ''

'' - Ça marche ? '' Elle a ri.

'' - Oui. '' J'ai acquiescé. '' - Mais la vérité sort toujours finalement et tu finis à chaque fois sur mes genoux. ''

'' - Tu m'as donné la fessée dans notre chambre. '' A-t-elle dit doucement en ne me quittant jamais du regard.

'' - Je sais. '' J'ai soupiré, je ne voulais pas faire cela. '' - Mais il n'y avait aucun moyen que je te conduise dans mon bureau pour te punir, pour te faire ensuite revenir ici pour cela. Tu t'es offerte à moi et je t'ai prise comme je l'entendais. Mais je te le promets, plus jamais. '' Je lui ai juré. '' - À partir de maintenant, tes punitions auront lieu dans le bureau. ''

'' - Cela ne me dérange vraiment pas, Jasper. '' A-t-elle dit doucement. '' - Je sais que tu le fais parce que tu m'aimes et je peux sentir ton amour à présent que nous partageons le même pouvoir. L'endroit où tu me donnes ma punition n'a pas d'importance pour moi, promets-moi simplement que tu le feras toujours par amour. ''

J'ai souri et je me suis penché pour presser mes lèvres doucement sur les siennes. '' - Je te promets. '' Je lui ai dit contre ses lèvres douces.

* * *

**Bonne semaine à tous.**


	43. Chapitre 43

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

**L'histoire appartient à Beneath The Vagrant Alpha, elle est parue sous le titre : '' Never Knew It Could Be Like This '' lien sur mon profil. **

**Lyylla est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

**Chapitre quarante-trois : Cache-cache. **

**POV Jasper**

'' - Seize heures. Mec, seize heures ! Voilà combien de temps tu as tenu notre pari. '' Peter a jubilé.

'' - Je suis conscient de cela. '' J'ai grogné. Bien que je ne puisse pas vraiment être furieux contre cela. Bien sûr, j'avais perdu le pari, mais putain, quel moyen de tomber. '' - À présent que nous avons établi cela, je vais prendre ma part de l'argent maintenant. '' Je lui ai rappelé, pas très amicalement.

'' - Merde. '' Il a marmonné en sortant son carnet de chèques.

J'ai souri et me suis retourné vers mon bureau. J'avais peut-être perdu le pari, mais je pensais toujours que j'en étais sorti gagnant. '' - Que penses-tu de l'idée d'aller acheter une voiture aujourd'hui ? '' Je lui ai demandé. Nous n'avions réellement plus grand-chose à faire à présent que nous avions arrêté de travailler pour les frères Volturi.

'' - Bien sûr. '' Il a répondu en se levant. Alors que nous nous dirigions vers la porte d'entrée, deux choses se sont produites en même temps. Peter s'est arrêté en ayant l'air brusquement terrifié et mon téléphone a commencé à sonner. J'ai ouvert mon téléphone en ne quittant jamais Peter des yeux. Que diable se passait-il ?

'' - Jasper ! Je n'ai pas vu cela ! '' J'ai entendu me dire une voix paniquée au téléphone avant même que je puisse dire « Allo ? ».

'' - Alice ? '' J'ai demandé.

'' - Je viens d'avoir une vision de Charlotte venir vers toi, complètement terrifiée. Bella a disparu ! '' Elle a pleuré.

À cet instant précis, Charlotte s'est garée dans le haut de l'allée et s'est arrachée de la voiture. Je pouvais sentir sa panique et elle m'a presque fait tomber à genoux.

'' - Que veux-tu dire par disparu ? '' J'ai demandé à Alice, mais en regardant Charlotte.

Cela ne pouvait pas se produire à nouveau. Sérieusement. C'étaient des putains de conneries. Elle était ma putain de compagne, pourquoi tout le monde insistait-il pour me la prendre ?

'' - Major, c'est Bella ! '' Charlotte a crié contre la poitrine de Peter. '' - Il l'a prise. ''

Je pouvais entendre Charlotte sangloter sans larmes tandis que Peter essayait de la calmer et qu'Alice jacassait au sujet de quelque chose, mais rien n'avait de sens. Comment pouvait-elle simplement disparaître ? Et qui était celui qui l'avait prise ?

J'ai claqué mon téléphone en le refermant, ne m'en souciant pas. Mes mains tremblaient et cela me prenait chaque atome de mon être pour ne pas projeter ma fureur sur tout le monde dans une zone de dix kilomètres.

'' - Charlotte. '' Je lui ai demandé calmement. '' - Qui l'a enlevée et où sont-ils allés ? ''

'' - Aro. '' Elle a chuchoté.

**POV Bella**

'' - Tu dois acheter cela. '' - Charlotte a dit en tenant une nuisette noire transparente. '' - Cela le ferait tomber à genoux cette fois. ''

'' - Je préfère être celle qui est à genoux. '' J'ai plaisanté avec elle.

Nous étions dans le centre commercial pour en faire le tour. Quant à la punition de Charlotte, elle n'était pas autorisée à acheter quoi que ce soit jusqu'à ce que Peter le lui dise. Il lui avait pris ses cartes de crédit et donc maintenant, elle essayait de vivre par procuration à travers moi jusqu'à ce qu'il les lui rende. Malheureusement, elle ne savait pas quand.

'' - Seigneur, tu es une telle perverse. Tu le sais ça ? '' Elle a demandé en riant.

J'ai simplement ri avec elle et j'ai acquiescé. J'étais réellement une sale fille. Nous avons terminé nos courses et avons décidé de rentrer à la maison pour voir nos hommes. Alors que nous sortions à l'extérieur, nous nous sommes arrêtées, restant immobile. J'ai levé la tête plus haut et j'ai pris une profonde inspiration. Je connaissais cette odeur. Une odeur douceâtre. Trop douce, comme de la barbe-à-papa. C'était ce que sentait Aro. Mais Jasper m'avait juré qu'il était mort. Alors qui était-ce ? C'était sans aucun doute un vampire.

Avant que je ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit à Charlotte, nous avons toutes les deux été jetées sur le sol et amenées derrière le magasin à la plus grande vitesse possible pour un vampire. C'était quoi ce bordel ? J'ai essayé de jeter mon bouclier, mais je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer. Il y avait deux silhouettes debout au-dessus de nous et d'autant plus hautes que nous étions toutes les deux étendues sur le sol encrassé.

'' - Lâchez-nous ! '' J'ai crié en essayant de lever mon bouclier à nouveau. Rien ne s'est passé. Pourquoi ne fonctionnait-il pas ?

'' - Oh, ma douce fille. '' Une voix a roucoulé au-dessus de moi. '' - Il n'y a aucune raison que tu lèves la voix sur nous.

Je connaissais cette voix. Mais c'était impossible.

'' - Tu es mort. '' Ai-je murmuré quand Aro est apparu dans mon champ de vision. Je reconnaîtrais ses affreux cheveux noirs partout. '' - Je t'assure que je ne le suis pas. '' Il a dit en riant. C'était un jeu pour lui.

'' - Laissez l'autre fille. Je n'ai pas besoin qu'elle me gâche les choses. '' Il a ordonné à quelqu'un. '' - Allons-y. ''

J'ai été jetée sur le dos d'un autre vampire qui a couru à pleine vitesse vers les bois. J'ai vu Charlotte me regarder d'un air terrifié. Nous n'avions même pas eu le temps de nous défendre. Je ne savais pas combien de temps avait passé depuis que nous avions quitté le centre commercial jusqu'à maintenant, mais cela ne devait pas être plus de quelques minutes. Pas suffisamment longtemps pour que quiconque le remarque. Je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer sur quoi que ce soit pendant que nous courions. La seule chose à laquelle je pouvais penser c'était : comment Aro pouvait-il être toujours en vie ?

Jasper ne l'aurait jamais laissé vivre. Avait-il le pouvoir de revenir à la vie de ses cendres ou quelque chose comme cela ? Ce serait un don utile, mais qui n'était pas de bon augure pour moi.

'' - Laisse-nous. '' J'ai entendu Aro dire.

Brusquement, j'ai été jetée dans les bras d'Aro et forcée à entrer dans une berline noire. Mon Dieu non, pas encore. Il m'a posée sur le siège passager et mes mains ont été menottées à une barre de métal en face de moi. Des menottes ? Sur un vampire nouveau-né ? J'ai presque ri à cette pensée. Pendant la fraction de seconde où Aro a couru du côté du conducteur, j'ai essayé de briser les menottes en métal qui me retenaient prisonnière. Elles ont fait un bruit fort en tintant sur le métal, mais sinon, il ne s'est rien passé.

J'ai tiré plus fort et j'ai même mis mon pied sur le tableau de bord pour mettre tout mon poids sur la traction, mais rien ne s'est passé.

'' - Est-ce que tu les aimes ? Elles sont fabriquées spécialement pour des vampires. Elles sont incassables. '' Aro a dit à côté de moi en me regardant avec une expression amusée sur le visage.

'' - Que veux-tu de moi ? '' Je lui ai demandé d'une voix glaciale.

Je n'étais pas d'humeur pour ses jeux. Je ne serais pas à nouveau sa victime. J'étais un vampire à présent. Un putain de vampire puissant. Il ne pouvait plus me faire de mal.

'' - Tu sais ce que je veux. '' Il a dit, en démarrant pour me conduire Dieu sait où.

'' - Tu ne peux pas m'avoir. '' J'ai plaidé. '' - Mon Major va te trouver et te tuer. Encore une fois. ''

'' - On verra. '' Il a marmonné.

Nous avons roulé pendant trois heures dans un silence complet. J'ai continué à essayer de briser ces imbéciles de menottes, mais c'était réellement inutile. Au lieu de cela, j'ai utilisé ma concentration pour essayer de lever mon bouclier. J'ai finalement réussi à le mettre en place, mais ce n'était toujours pas ça. La seule différence, c'est que maintenant, Aro ne pouvait pas me toucher.

J'ai soupiré et j'ai appuyé ma tête contre le repose-tête. Je ne savais pas quels étaient ses projets, mais à en juger par ses émotions, je savais que me tuer n'était pas dans ses intentions. Pour l'instant. Mais c'était étrange, je recevais des sentiments d'amour, d'obsession et de plénitude. Il pensait réellement qu'il m'aimait.

C'était vraiment merdique. Seigneur, je parie qu'il allait essayer également de me violer. La pensée de ses mains sur moi m'a rendue nauséeuse et je me suis intérieurement promis de ne jamais enlever mon bouclier. Bien sûr, cela allait me fatiguer, mais je ne voulais pas le laisser me toucher de la façon dont seul Jasper l'avait fait. J'appartenais à Jasper. Pas à Aro.

Après deux autres heures de trajet, nous sommes arrivés jusqu'à un homme qui se tenait sur une piste d'aviation. Au milieu de la piste se trouvait un jet privé. Il voulait m'emmener loin de l'Alaska. Peut-être que si je pouvais garder mon bouclier suffisamment longtemps, cela donnerait à Jasper un peu de temps supplémentaire pour me trouver.

Nous nous sommes arrêtés à côté du Jet et Aro est sorti pour serrer la main de quelqu'un. C'était un être humain, ça je le savais. Peu après, il est revenu à ma portière, me regardant dans les yeux. S'il n'avait pas été un tel monstre, il aurait été beau. Ses yeux rouges allaient bien avec ses cheveux noirs.

'' - Retire ton bouclier, ma chère. '' Il a dit suavement, comme si nous étions un couple partant pour notre lune de miel ou quelque chose de ce genre.

'' - Humm, non. '' Je lui ai dit d'un air sarcastique.

'' - Il n'y a aucune raison pour que tu sois hostile. '' Il a dit. '' - À présent, retire ton bouclier afin que nous puissions continuer notre voyage. ''

Aucune raison d'être hostile ? Il était gravement délirant. Ce n'était pas un putain de voyage, c'était un enlèvement ! Encore ! Cet homme m'avait, pour la seconde fois à présent, pris contre ma volonté.

'' - Tu ne peux pas te trouver une femme qui veut réellement de toi ? '' Je lui ai craché. '' - As-tu toujours utilisé la force ? ''

'' - Isabella, je pourrais avoir n'importe quelle femme que je voudrais. Tu as de la chance que je t'aie choisie. '' Il a dit entre ses dents.

'' - Oui, tu as parfaitement raison. '' J'ai acquiescé. '' - N'importe quelle femme aimerait être enlevée contre sa propre volonté, mise de force dans une voiture avec un homme qui veut probablement la tuer et être enlevée à son véritable compagnon. Espèce de bâtard psychotique. ''

'' - Écoute-moi, Isabella. Abaisse ton bouclier ou putain, tu vas le regretter plus tard quand nous serons seuls. '' Il m'a menacée.

'' - Pourquoi tu n'irais pas te faire foutre ? '' Je lui ai murmuré.

J'ai senti la brûlure de sa gifle avant même d'avoir enregistré qu'il avait levé la main. Ma tête a été jetée sur le côté et la rage qui a parcouru mon corps m'aurait fait tomber sur mes genoux si j'avais été debout. Le putain de bâtard m'avait giflée.

'' - Dois-je te le demander encore une fois ? '' Il a dit.

J'ai secoué la tête et j'ai détourné les yeux. La gifle ne m'avait pas fait mal, seulement une petite brûlure, mais le sens en était clair. Il me considérait comme sa propriété. Il ne me voyait pas comme son égal, je n'étais rien de plus qu'un animal domestique pour lui. Un animal avec lequel il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait.

À cette pensée, mon bouclier a cédé et je ne pouvais même pas essayer de le récupérer, il avait disparu.

'' - Quelle bonne fille. '' Il m'a félicitée en enlevant mes menottes.

L'entendre me dire ces mots m'a fait frissonner. Pas d'excitation comme lorsque c'était Jasper qui m'appelait sa bonne fille, mais de dégoût. Je ne serais JAMAIS sa bonne fille. Seigneur, ma vie était tellement foiré en ce moment.

Il y avait des moments, comme celui-là, où je voulais être de nouveau humaine afin de pouvoir utiliser le sommeil comme un moyen de m'évader de cette réalité. Mais non. J'étais un vampire. Un vampire que j'étais devenue volontairement afin de pouvoir passer le reste de l'éternité avec mon compagnon. Mon Dieu de la guerre.

Simplement penser à Jasper me brûlait les entrailles avec des sentiments de culpabilité, de regret et de tristesse. Il me manquait tellement et je savais qu'après cela, les choses allaient changer. Si jamais je revenais à lui s'entend.

J'ai secoué la tête à cette pensée. Bien sûr que j'allais revenir à lui. D'une façon ou d'une autre, nous serions ensemble de nouveau. Nous étions compagnons, putain.

'' - À quoi penses-tu, ma chérie ? '' A demandé Aro en saisissant ma main.

J'ai regardé autour de moi et j'ai vu que nous étions déjà dans les airs. J'ai instantanément fermé les yeux et me suis concentrée. J'ai senti mon bouclier revenir à sa place et Aro a été poussé de quelques centimètres loin de moi. Excellent.

'' - À présent, écoute-moi. '' A-t-il dit en s'approchant aussi près de moi qu'il le pouvait. '' - Tu es à moi et tu ne peux pas simplement lever ton bouclier quand tu le veux. ''

J'ai simplement reniflé et je n'ai pas répondu. Nous allions voir combien de temps cette petite théorie fonctionnerait sur lui. J'ai gardé mon bouclier pendant tout le temps où nous sommes restés dans l'avion et je commençais à être fatiguée. Il a lentement commencé à disparaître et je savais que j'allais avoir besoin de ma force une fois que nous serions arrivés à l'endroit où nous allions. Donc, à contrecœur, j'ai abaissé mon bouclier de nouveau et j'ai fermé les yeux.

'' - Voilà qui est mieux, ma douce Bella. '' Il a dit en approchant pour s'asseoir à côté de moi, prenant ma main une fois de plus dans la sienne.

'' - Alors... Est-ce que la folie est fréquente dans ta famille ? '' Je lui ai demandé, sentant l'avion amorcer sa descente.

'' - Tu crois être drôle ? '' Il a dit en embrassant le dessus de ma main. '' - Mais continue comme cela et tu vas le regretter. '' Je pouvais entendre la vérité dans ses paroles et je n'ai rien dit de plus. Qu'est-ce que je devais faire à présent ?

Dès que l'avion a atterri, j'ai été escortée vers une autre berline noire et menotté encore une fois à une barre de métal sur le siège avant. Je commençais à me sentir plus comme du bétail que comme une personne.

Aro n'a pas parlé tandis qu'il nous conduisait vers une autre maison de type chalet au milieu de nulle part. Il ressemblait presque à celle où il m'avait séquestrée la première fois, mais ici, c'était ensoleillé. Il n'y avait pas de couverture nuageuse, quel que soit l'endroit où nous étions. Quand nous sommes sortis de la voiture et avons couru vers la porte, notre peau a scintillé à la lumière.

'' - Ce sera ta nouvelle maison. '' Aro a dit fièrement en me faisant le geste d'entrer la première, mais en gardant une prise ferme sur mon coude. Je n'avais pas eu l'occasion de regarder autour de moi cependant avant qu'il ne me ramasse et me fasse descendre un escalier pour me faire entrer dans un sous-sol sombre.

Putain. Un autre sous-sol ? C'est une putain de blague ?

'' - Tu vas rester ici jusqu'à ce que je pense que tu es prête à sortir. '' Il a dit d'un air menaçant. Cela faisait déjà presque vingt-quatre heures et je commençais à avoir de nouveau soif. Qu'est-ce que j'allais faire à ce sujet ? Il buvait des humains et je voulais boire des animaux... Est-ce qu'il me respecterait suffisamment pour me permettre de chasser les animaux ?

Me permettre ? Putain... j'admettais déjà intérieurement qu'il avait le contrôle. Ce n'était pas bon et j'avais du mal à penser correctement. J'ai regardé autour de la pièce et je n'ai rien vu. La pièce était complètement vide.

'' - J'ai soif. '' Je lui ai avoué en le regardant dans ses yeux rouges.

'' - Je sais. '' Il a aisément admis. '' - Tu es toujours un nouveau-né, tu as besoin de chasser plus que la normale. Avant de te laisser manger, tu dois me dire quelque chose. Quel est ton nom ? ''

Je l'ai regardé attentivement. Était-ce une espèce de question piège ? Je savais qu'il n'était pas idiot.

'' - Bella. '' J'ai dit.

'' - Bella comment ? '' Il a insisté.

'' - Bella Swan. '' Bien que cela ne me semblait pas vraiment correct. J'appartenais à Jasper et nous étions pratiquement mariés, de plus, il m'avait déjà dit que j'étais à présent une Whitlock. J'ai donc supposé que j'étais Bella Whitlock à présent.

'' - Nan. '' Aro a dit, debout contre le mur du fond.

'' - Qu'est-ce que tu entends par « nan » ? '' Je lui ai demandé, commençant à être irritée.

'' - Je veux dire que ce n'est pas ton nom. Tu es Bella. Volturi. '' Il a dit avec un regard de désir sur son visage.

Ce connard de couilles molles a dit quoi ?

'' - Comme si diable je le suis. '' Je lui ai craché. Je n'allais pas le laisser jouer à ses putains de jeux.

'' - Lorsque tu voudras manger, tu admettras ton véritable nom. '' Il a dit avec décontraction.

'' - Le syndrome de Stockholm ? '' Je lui ai demandé. '' - Vraiment ? Est-ce que cette connerie fonctionne même sur les vampires ? ''

'' - Tu seras à moi, Bella. '' Il a dit en commençant à retourner vers la porte. '' - Le plus tôt tu t'en rendras compte, le plus tôt tu seras heureuse. '' Cela dit, il a disparu.

Il avait un putain de culot ! Je me suis affalée contre le mur et j'ai mis ma tête sur mes genoux. C'était un putain de cauchemar.

* * *

**Bonne semaine à tous. **


	44. Chapitre 44

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

**L'histoire appartient à Beneath The Vagrant Alpha, elle est parue sous le titre : '' Never Knew It Could Be Like This '' lien sur mon profil. **

**Lyylla est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

**Chapitre quarante-quatre : Finir le travail. **

**POV Bella**

'' - Quel est ton nom, ma chère ? '' Il a demandé à nouveau.

Encore et encore à maintes reprises... Aro me demandait mon nom et ma réponse était toujours la même.

'' - Bella Swan. '' J'ai croassé.

Combien de temps allait-il continuer à jouer cette comédie ? Il avait refusé de me laisser sortir pour aller chasser et il refusait de m'apporter du sang afin que je puisse retrouver un peu de mes forces. Au début, il n'y avait seulement qu'une brûlure dans ma gorge. À présent, c'était un complet incendie qui se propageait à travers tout mon corps. Et parce que j'étais un vampire qui n'avait pas besoin de dormir, cela me semblait un million de fois pire que cela l'était probablement.

Il n'y avait rien ici pour me distraire de ma douleur. J'étais faible à cause de l'absence de sang et être faible signifiait que je ne pouvais pas me concentrer suffisamment pour lever mon bouclier autour de moi. Je ne pouvais même plus rassembler suffisamment d'énergie pour essayer une nouvelle fois.

La seule chose qui me gardait saine d'esprit était de penser à Jasper. À notre temps ensemble. Bien sûr, j'avais eu un tas d'ennuis et il m'avait botté le cul plus de fois que je ne pouvais les compter, mais j'aimais Mon Major. J'aimais qu'il me punisse par amour. Je le respectais. Contrairement au tas de merde qui était actuellement assis en face de moi et qui donnait l'impression qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre endroit où il préférerait être que là où il était.

'' - Tsss, Tsss, ma Bella. '' Il a dit d'un air déçu. '' - J'espérais que tu m'aurais cédé, à présent. Mais je vois que tu as besoin de plus d'efforts. '' J'ai grincé des dents en entendant sa voix doucereuse. Plus d'efforts signifiait plus de temps avec lui et ses manières tordues. Il était complètement cinglé.

J'ai regardé mon poignet et j'ai vu la nouvelle cicatrice en forme de croissant placée là, gracieuseté de sa part et son « travail ».

**~Flashback~**

_'' - Comment t'appelles-tu ? '' Il a sifflé. Il était fatigué de mon obstination et je le savais. Mais sa colère ne faisait simplement que l'alimenter. _

_'' - Bella Swan. '' _

_'' - À qui appartiens-tu ? '' Il a grogné, me saisissant par le cou et me forçant à rester contre le mur. _

_'' - Major Jasper Whitlock. '' Je lui ai répondu sans hésitation. '' - Tu ne me crois pas ? Regarde mon épaule. '' Je l'ai raillé. '' - Je porte sa marque et je la porte avec fierté. '' _

_Ce sont probablement les paroles les plus stupides que j'ai dites à ce moment-là, mais je ne les regrette pas. _

_'' - C'est ce qu'on va voir. '' Il a dit avec un sourire diabolique. _

_Brusquement, j'ai été tournée et mes mains ont été tenues derrière mon dos. J'ai désespérément essayé de lever mon bouclier, mais cela a été inutile. J'étais seulement un putain de nouveau-né affaibli. Quelle blague. Je l'ai senti embrasser la paume de ma main gauche avant que ses dents ne percent la peau de mon poignet. J'ai crié quand j'ai senti son venin traverser mon corps et j'ai été instantanément été frappée par sa satisfaction. _

_'' - À présent, tu vas porter ma marque pour l'éternité. '' _

**~Fin du flashback~**

Il était hors de son siège et à la porte avant que je ne puisse même me déplacer. Je n'avais pas bougé depuis Dieu savait combien de temps de ma position sur le sol. J'ai entendu la porte se fermer en claquant et instantanément, l'odeur du sang a rempli mes narines. J'ai grogné et je me suis accroupie en regardant Aro dans les yeux. Du sang. Mon sang.

'' - Tu veux cela, ma chère ? '' Il m'a demandé en tenant le flacon en face de lui comme un cadeau pour moi. Je savais qu'il y avait du sang dans ce flacon. J'ai immédiatement bondi en voyant le flacon en face de moi, mais étant tellement faible, il m'a écartée facilement, riant de l'échec de ma tentative de lui prendre le sang.

'' - Ceci est entièrement à toi si tu peux répondre à ma question, Isabella. '' Il a raillé. '' - Quel est ton nom ? ''

Bella. Volturi. _Bon Dieu !_ J'ai juré, juste le dire, putain ! Dis que tu es une Volturi. _Tu n'as pas besoin de le penser,_ je me suis morigénée. Il ne saurait jamais la différence et ensuite, je pourrais obtenir ce que je voulais désespérément. Du sang. Tout ce que je devais faire, c'était de dire les deux petits mots. Bella Volturi. Bella Volturi. Allez ! Dis-le !

'' - Bella... Cullen. '' J'ai murmuré tristement, mais pourtant heureuse en même temps.

Je m'étais battue contre mon instinct et lui avait donné seulement le nom de mon père. J'en étais fière, mais être fière signifiait que je n'aurais pas de sang. Être fière signifiait que je devais encore souffrir. Je me suis effondrée sur le sol et j'ai sangloté sans larmes. Qu'est-ce qui diable n'allait pas avec moi ? Deux putains de mots ! C'était tout !

'' - Hé bien, je vois que tu as besoin de plus de temps. '' Il a dit tristement. '' - Je vais revenir te voir bientôt. '' Sur ce, il a disparu.

Peu après son départ, les haut-parleurs se sont mis en route et sa voix a résonné dans le sous-sol.

_Bella. Volturi. Bella. Volturi. Compagne d'Aro Volturi._

Cette phrase a retenti à maintes reprises. Au début, elle me faisait flipper et j'avais écumé l'endroit pour essayer de trouver ces putains de haut-parleurs, mais cela avait été inutile. Ils étaient cachés quelque part à l'intérieur de la pièce principale de la maison auquel je n'avais pas accès. Donc, jour après jour, je supportais les conneries merdiques et débiles qu'il jouait avec moi.

Il pensait réellement que j'allais croire que j'étais une Volturi. Comme je l'avais déjà dit... Il était foutrement délirant.

Je me suis recroquevillée en position fœtale sur le sol et je suis allée dans mon monde merveilleux. De retour dans les bras de Jasper. Ou dans son lit. Qu'importe où il se trouvait, c'était là que j'étais la plus heureuse.

'' - Où es-tu, Major ? '' Ai-je murmuré dans les ténèbres.

Le temps a cessé d'exister pour moi plus longtemps. J'étais soit recroquevillée en position fœtale sur le sol, perdue dans mes pensées où je me trouvais avec Aro pour passer son inquisition. Actuellement, je me trouvais avec Aro. Encore une fois.

'' - Pourquoi dois-tu être aussi foutrement têtue ? Hein, Isabella ? '' Aro m'a crié. C'était arrivé. Il avait finalement craqué. Finie sa façade glaciale de calme et de recueillement. À présent, il était réellement furieux.

'' - Pourquoi ne me dis-tu pas quelque chose, Aro ? '' J'ai crié sur lui. '' - Comment diable es-tu toujours en vie ? ''

Chaque fois qu'il descendait dans cette morne pièce déprimante, je lui posais la question et à aucun moment, il ne m'avait jamais répondu. Je ne m'attendais pas à recevoir de réponse cette fois-ci non plus, mais je devais lui demander. Je devais savoir comment le vaincre une bonne fois pour toutes. Si ce n'était pas pour moi, ce serait pour quiconque serait sa victime la prochaine fois, qui qu'elle puisse être.

'' - Oh, ma douce Bella. '' Il a roucoulé. '' - Je suppose qu'il est temps pour toi de savoir tout de moi en tant que ton Maître. Peut-être une fois cela fait, tu pourras me voir pour qui je suis et tu pourras accepter que je suis ton véritable compagnon. ''

Il a dit tout cela en se déplaçant doucement vers moi jusqu'à ce qu'il soit assis en face de moi. J'avais ma tête sur mes genoux et je ne pouvais même pas me résoudre à lever la tête pour le regarder. Tout mon corps se sentait faible. Combien de temps avait passé depuis la dernière fois que j'avais eu du sang ? Je ne pouvais même pas le dire. Tout ce que je savais, c'est que cela me semblait être depuis une éternité.

'' - Tu vois, ma chère. '' Il a commencé en plaçant un doux baiser sur le dessus de ma tête. '' - Certains vampires arrivent avec des dons spéciaux, comme tu le sais parfaitement à présent. Il y avait un vampire nomade nommé Estaban qui me devait une faveur. J'ai sauvé une fois sa compagne d'un sort terrible, mais en retour, il devait être prêt à me faire une faveur lorsque le temps serait venu. Tu ne vois pas encore où cela nous mène ? '' Il a demandé.

J'ai secoué la tête faiblement par la négative, mais à part cela, je suis restée silencieuse.

'' - Non, probablement pas. '' Il a murmuré pour lui-même. '' - Hé bien, presque deux cents ans ont passé et je l'ai finalement appelé pour qu'il s'acquitte de sa dette. Malheureusement, il ne savait pas ce qu'était ma demande ni ce qu'elle entraînerait, sinon je suis certain qu'il aurait essayé de me fuir. Au lieu de cela, il m'a demandé ce qu'il fallait faire et je le lui ai dit. Je ne lui ai simplement pas dit qu'il allait mourir dans le processus. Tu vois, je sais que Jasper est meilleur qu'il ne le croit. Je savais que si Jasper me rattrapait, rien ne pourrait me sauver. Il te voit comme sa possession, son jouet, sa putain d'esclave de plaisir. '' J'ai levé la tête vers Aro en entendant les paroles qui sortaient de sa bouche. Est-ce qu'il était irrespectueux envers Mon Putain de Compagnon ?

'' - Mais tu es tellement plus que cela, ma chère. '' Il a dit en voyant sans aucun doute la rage dans mes yeux. '' - Tu n'es pas faite pour cela. Tu es censée être à moi. Quoi qu'il en soit, je m'éloigne du sujet, comme je le disais, je savais que Jasper allait me tuer sans hésitation. Tu comprends, le pouvoir d'Esteban était de copier le corps et l'odeur de quiconque, humains ou vampires. Si c'est vivant, en quelque sorte, il pouvait le copier et donc, c'est ce que je lui ai demandé. Je lui ai demandé de me copier et de fuir, laissant Jasper détecter l'endroit où il se dirigeait. Bien sûr, Jasper n'avait aucune idée que ce n'était pas moi. S'il était resté plus longtemps, il aurait réalisé qu'en fait, c'était un vampire différent. L'odeur de son corps en brûlant n'aurait plus contenu mon odeur, mais la sienne. Et bien sûr, pendant qu'il brûlait, il se serait transformé de nouveau dans son apparence normale. ''

J'ai laissé tomber ma tête en arrière d'un air vaincu en pensant aux choses qu'Aro m'avait dites. Au moins, il ne pouvait pas revenir d'entre les morts. Il pouvait être tué. Voilà ce que je me répétais tandis qu'il continuait à parler.

'' - Si tu savais à quel point je voulais être le seul à te transformer. '' A-t-il dit avec nostalgie. '' - Tu es à moi et je vois que Jasper t'a déjà mordue. Mais peu importe, quand j'en aurais fini avec toi, tu porteras mes nombreuses marques. Il y a beaucoup à faire, Isabella. Mais d'abord, tu as besoin de manger. Alors, dis-moi... Quel est ton nom ? ''

Jouer à des choses ? Une possession ? Un jouet ? Une bonne baise ? Jasper ? Aro ? Des compagnons ? Le mien ? Risque de mourir ?

Tant de pensées et d'émotions me traversaient l'esprit que je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer. La seule chose qui me semblait sensée était la nourriture. Je pourrais manger. J'aurais du sang. Tout ce que je devais faire était de dire mon nom. Mon nom.

'' - Bella... Volturi. '' J'ai chuchoté.

'' - Là, maintenant, était-ce si difficile ? '' Il a demandé en passant ses doigts dans mes cheveux. Il a fallu chaque parcelle de force qui me restait pour ne pas l'attaquer à cette seconde. Qui savait à quel point cela aurait mal fini pour moi cependant. Tout ce que je savais, c'est que pour l'instant, j'avais besoin de me nourrir. Si je voulais avoir la moindre chance de m'échapper, je devais avoir du sang dans mon système pour commencer. Je ne savais pas où diable était Jasper en ce moment, mais je savais qu'il me cherchait.

Il n'allait pas m'abandonner comme Aro avait dit qu'il le ferait. Jasper m'aimait. Il voulait de moi.

Le bruit du sang passant dans des veines a attiré mon attention plus rapidement que l'odeur ne l'a fait. J'ai levé les yeux pour voir Aro faire glisser un vieil homme dans la pièce. Il devait probablement être proche des quatre-vingts ans. Il avait des cheveux blancs sur le dessus de la tête et ses yeux étaient fermés. Aro a à peine eu le temps de le faire descendre quelques marches quand j'ai attaqué et j'ai plongé mes dents sur le côté du cou du vieil homme, sans même me soucier que j'étais en train de le tuer.

La seule chose à laquelle je pouvais penser, c'était qu'il avait ce qu'il me fallait. Il avait du sang et je devais l'obtenir pour foutre le camp d'ici.

Le vieil homme n'a même pas lutté et son corps a été vidé avant que j'ai fini de penser. J'ai jeté son cadavre sur le côté dans un accès de rage. J'avais toujours foutrement faim.

J'ai à peine enregistré cette pensée qu'Aro a fait tomber un autre humain sur le sol en face de moi. Elle a immédiatement commencé à hurler et cela m'a semblé mille fois pire à cause de mon ouïe hypersensible.

'' - Non ! Ce n'est pas possible ! '' Elle a continué à crier.

Je pouvais sentir un filet de sang mêlé de venin couler sur mon menton. Il avait débordé de ma bouche à ce stade. Je n'ai rien dit, au lieu de cela, je me suis jetée sur elle et je l'ai vidée exactement comme je l'avais fait avec le vieil homme. Alors que je laissais tomber son corps sur le sol, j'ai vu que sa bouche était ouverte en forme de O et ses yeux avaient l'air terrifié.

Elle aurait pu être une mère, ou une épouse et elle était certainement la fille de quelqu'un. Qu'avais-je fait ?

Je me suis laissé tomber sur mes genoux sur le sol et j'ai crié dans mes mains.

J'ai senti l'odeur d'Aro avant de sentir sa présence. Il a mis sa main sur mon épaule d'une manière réconfortante, mais je savais ce qu'il faisait réellement. Il essayait de démontrer sa propriété sur moi. Quelles conneries.

'' - Très bien, ma compagne. '' Il m'a félicitée. '' - À présent, dis-le-moi à nouveau. Quel est ton nom ? ''

Je me suis levée et j'ai enveloppé mes bras autour de son cou comme si j'allais l'étreindre. Le sang humain avait eu un effet immédiat sur mon corps et je me sentais plus forte que jamais. Je savais que je n'étais pas au sommet de ma forme, mais j'en avais suffisamment en moi. J'ai posé mes mains de chaque côté de son visage et j'ai regardé profondément dans ses yeux rouges. Je voulais être la dernière chose qu'il verrait.

'' - Bella Putain Whitlock. '' J'ai grogné avant de détacher sa tête de son corps. Mon bouclier s'est mis en place automatiquement et j'ai arraché le reste de ses membres, mettant son corps en morceaux pour finir le travail que Jasper avait une fois pensé avoir accompli.

J'ai saisi la tête d'Aro par ses cheveux noirs et quelques-uns des membres qui étaient sur le sol et je me suis dirigée vers l'escalier avec précaution. Je n'avais pas senti quelqu'un d'autre dans la maison, mais je ne voulais pas être imprudente à ce stade.

Si Aro pouvait _revenir d'entre les morts_, alors tout pouvait arriver.

J'ai regardé autour de la pièce et j'ai vu qu'il faisait sombre dehors, mais les lumières étaient allumées, pas que cela ait de l'importance. J'ai instantanément vu ce que je voulais sur un bureau dans le coin de la pièce. Un briquet.

Je suis sortie avec les morceaux de corps et je les ai jetés dans la cour arrière. Je me fichais de courir au milieu de nulle part pour faire cela. Cela devrait être une foutue célébration. J'ai saisi quelques brindilles, des feuilles et du bois, ce que j'ai pu trouver et j'ai jeté le tout en tas avant de l'allumer.

Ensuite, j'ai continué en jetant la tête et les bras d'Aro dans les flammes. Je suis retournée dans la maison, à un rythme humain et j'ai rassemblé le reste de sa dépouille. Je voulais prendre mon temps en faisant cela et j'allais foutrement en profiter. Je l'avais tué. Pas Jasper, le Dieu de la guerre, mais moi, Bella Whitlock.

Bien sûr, qui ne voudrait pas être sauvée par son compagnon et ne pas faire quoi que ce soit à part rester assise dans le sombre cachot pour attendre que leur chevalier en armure étincelante vienne la sauver et éviter une catastrophe ? Mais cette fois, j'ai ressenti de la fierté pour avoir fait cela moi-même.

J'ai souri, mais le sourire a instantanément disparu quand j'ai regardé dans les yeux bruns et bleus des deux êtres humains qui avaient perdu leur vie à cause de moi.

Le chagrin a ravagé tout mon corps et je me suis effondrée à genoux à côté de leurs cadavres en disant silencieusement une prière à qui que soi le Dieu qui se trouvait là pour garder leurs âmes avec lui. J'ai levé doucement le corps du vieil homme d'abord et je l'ai emmené à l'extérieur. J'ai commencé un nouveau feu, je ne voulais pas les brûler avec ce triste enfoiré de vampire minable, ils méritaient mieux que cela et j'ai donc doucement posé les corps côte à côte.

Si j'avais pu laisser leurs familles les trouver afin qu'ils puissent tourner la page, je l'aurais fait, mais cela constituait un trop grand risque.

Au lieu de cela, j'ai sangloté sans larmes alors que je regardais les flammes pourpres monter toujours plus haut dans le ciel, à côté de la fumée grise qui montait à côté d'elle. Il était temps pour moi de trouver le chemin du retour à Mon Major. C'était l'endroit où j'appartenais.

**POV Jasper**

Dix-huit jours. Bordel de merde ! C'était tout simplement comme la dernière fois... Comment cet enfoiré pouvait-il nous échapper aussi facilement ? Et quelle était l'utilité d'être en mesure de voir l'avenir si cela ne fonctionnait pas à cent pour cent la plupart du temps ? Quel putain de gâchis !

J'étais tellement furieux que plus personne ne prenait la peine de venir à mon bureau désormais. C'était inutile, sauf s'ils avaient des nouvelles importantes pour moi. Si ce n'était pas le cas, alors ils étaient brûlés. Il ne fallait pas déconner avec cela. J'avais déjà déchiré deux de mes hommes pour m'avoir dérangé avec des informations inutiles.

Si vous n'avez pas ce que je veux, alors vous feriez mieux de me laisser tranquille.

'' - Major ! ''

Je me suis levé en entendant crier mon nom tandis que Peter faisait éclater la porte de mon bureau.

'' - Nous avons une piste. '' Il a dit avec enthousiasme. '' - Le Texas. ''

* * *

**Bonne semaine à tous.**


	45. Chapitre 45

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

**L'histoire appartient à Beneath The Vagrant Alpha, elle est parue sous le titre : '' Never Knew It Could Be Like This '' lien sur mon profil. **

**Lyylla est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

**Chapitre quarante-cinq : Épilogue. **

**POV Bella**

Je savais que je devais quitter cet endroit, mais il y avait quelques obstacles qui se dressaient sur ma route. Seulement un petit peu. Pour commencer... Je ne savais pas exactement où diable je me trouvais, ensuite, j'avais toujours soif. J'avais peur de bouger. Je pouvais courir dans les bois et partir chasser rapidement, mais je connaissais mon contrôle et je savais que si je tombais sur l'odeur de randonneurs sans méfiance, je ne serais pas capable de contrôler ma soif de sang.

Je venais de vider deux humains, mais ce n'était tout simplement pas suffisant. J'avais utilisé ma force et mon énergie pour tuer et brûler Aro. Seigneur, j'espérais qu'il était vraiment mort cette fois. Je ne pourrais pas supporter qu'il revienne et me reprenne. Cela commençait à me fatiguer.

Il me semblait que j'étais à la croisée des chemins. Je voulais partir d'ici. Dieu, je voulais réellement foutre le camp de cet endroit. Pourquoi l'avais-je brûlé avant de vérifier ses poches pour chercher un téléphone ou quelque chose ? _Parce que tu te battais pour sauver ta vie et ta santé mentale_. Ma voix intérieure m'a répondu. C'était la vérité, mais tout de même... J'étais dans une situation difficile. Je suppose que je pourrais prendre le risque d'aller chasser, mais je savais que si je tuais un être humain, cela pourrait simplement me pousser au bord de la folie. J'étais déjà suffisamment foutue comme ça.

'' - Allez, Bella. '' Je me suis morigénée. '' - Va chasser. Va chasser puis va-t'en. Je vais peut-être croiser un panneau ou quelque chose m'indiquant où je me trouvais. Comme ces signaux dans les zoos marqués d'un gros point rouge indiquant « Vous êtes ici ». Si seulement la vie était aussi simple.

J'ai regardé autour de moi et j'ai soupiré d'un air vaincu. C'était inutile. Je pouvais vaincre un vampire très dangereux, tuer deux humains, mais je n'arrivais pas à trouver le courage de m'aventurer dans les bois pour essayer de trouver le chemin de la maison. Quelle foutue blague.

Je me suis assise de nouveau sur l'herbe en face des deux feux dont les flammes brillaient toujours vivement. Si la fumée avait causé l'alarme et que quelqu'un venait ici, je les entendrais. Je ne pouvais qu'espérer être capable de fuir et ne pas manger les humains qui seraient autour de la zone.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis restée assise là, perdue dans mes propres souvenirs, mais j'ai rapidement entendu le bruit de pneus qui roulaient sur la piste.

C'était de grandes voitures. Des 4x4 sans aucun doute, mais ils n'avaient pas d'odeur humaine. Non, il sentait comme... Jasper !

Cela devait être lui, je reconnaîtrais son odeur partout. Je me suis levée avec enthousiasme et j'ai couru dans la direction d'où j'entendais les voitures approcher. J'ai couru sur la piste, sans prendre la peine de faire attention à mon entourage et ne m'en souciant pas jusqu'à ce que je me suis arrêtée à environ trois kilomètres de la cabane. Je pouvais voir un 4x4 grimper la colline en face de moi et je savais qu'il serait devant mes yeux dans les deux prochaines secondes.

Effectivement, dès que le premier 4x4 est arrivé sur le terrain en haut de la colline, il s'est arrêté, une portière s'est ouverte et je me suis retrouvée dans les bras de mon Major.

'' - Isabella ! ''

'' - Major ! '' J'ai sangloté dans sa chemise, m'accrochant à lui comme s'il était ma bouée de sauvetage.

'' - Comment... Ou... ? ''

'' - Putain, j'ai besoin de toi ! ''

'' - Major. ''

Nous parlions tous les deux en même temps, disant des choses qui n'avaient aucun sens.

Pas comme je m'en souciais. Il était là, dans mes bras et j'étais de retour à l'endroit où j'appartenais.

'' - Isabella, monte dans la voiture et restes-y jusqu'à ce que je revienne. '' Il m'a ordonné, me relâchant pour me remettre sur mes pieds en face de lui.

Hein, quand m'avait-il pris dans ses bras ?

'' - Pourquoi ? '' Je lui ai demandé avec inquiétude. Il n'allait pas me quitter, je refusais de le laisser partir maintenant.

'' - Je dois aller m'occuper d'Aro une bonne fois pour toutes. '' Il a craché.

Oh, il était furieux.

'' - Il a disparu. '' Ai-je murmuré en fermant les yeux. Je ne voulais pas y penser pour l'instant. Je refusais d'y penser. Malheureusement, avec ma mémoire de vampire, je pouvais me rappeler chaque instant avec lui dans ce putain de sous-sol.

'' - Que veux-tu dire par « Il a disparu ? » '' Jasper a sifflé.

Au lieu de lui répondre, j'ai simplement levé les yeux vers le ciel où les fumées violette et grise montaient de plus en plus haut, comme si elles avaient une destination dans les cieux. Et dans le cas d'une d'entre elles, celle des êtres humains innocents, j'espérais réellement que c'était là qu'elle se dirigeait.

Ils le méritaient.

'' - Il est mort ? '' Jasper m'a interrogée. '' - Pourquoi y a-t-il une autre fumée avec lui alors ? ''

Je me suis simplement accrochée plus fortement à Jasper et j'ai enfoui ma tête dans sa chemise, je voulais éviter d'en parler. Je ne pouvais foutrement pas en parler maintenant.

'' - Il est mort. '' Ai-je dit contre sa poitrine. '' - Manger, s'il te plaît. '' J'ai demandé, en priant qu'il laisse tomber.

'' - Y a-t-il autre chose que je devrais savoir avant de t'emmener loin d'ici ? '' Il a demandé doucement.

Je savais qu'il voulait seulement s'assurer que tous ceux qui avaient besoin de mourir étaient bien morts. J'ai secoué la tête et j'ai enveloppé mes jambes autour de sa taille avant de sentir le vent fouetter mes cheveux alors qu'il courait avec moi pour rejoindre de nouveau les voitures.

Jasper m'a posée sur la banquette arrière et s'est glissé à côté de moi.

'' - Allons-y, Samantha. '' Il a ordonné.

J'ai senti la voiture faire une embardée en reculant pour que nous quittions cet endroit. J'ai poussé un soupir de soulagement et j'ai posé ma tête sur la poitrine de Jasper. Je pouvais sentir ses émotions et la curiosité était pratiquement en train de le dévorer. J'étais surprise qu'il ait tenu aussi longtemps sans recevoir de réponses.

Jasper a saisi mes bras pour les examiner avant de soulever ma chemise pour la même chose avec mon estomac. Sans doute pour rechercher le moindre dommage qui aurait pu se produire. C'est quand il a saisi ma main que je me suis souvenue de la morsure d'Aro sur mon poignet.

J'ai sursauté et me suis assise en arrachant ma main de la sienne, mais il était trop tard. Je l'ai regardé dans les yeux et j'ai senti la rage me consumer. Pas la mienne, la rage du Major. Oh, merde !

'' - Arrête la voiture ! '' Il a aboyé, ses yeux noirs ne quittant jamais les miens. '' - IMMÉDIATEMMENT ! ''

La voiture s'est garée sur le côté du chemin de terre et Jasper m'a saisie dans ses bras pour me faire sortir dehors avec lui.

'' - Il t'a carrément mordue ? '' Il m'a crié en empoignant ses cheveux avec ses mains.

'' - Oui. '' Ai-je murmuré, ne voulant pas me rappeler de cela. Merde ! Je ne voulais pas revivre cette connerie. Je n'appartenais pas à Aro, j'étais à Jasper !

J'ai détourné les yeux et j'ai été brusquement poussée contre un arbre. J'ai entendu le craquement de celui-ci, mais il est resté tout de même debout, du moins pour l'instant.

'' - Tu. Es. À. Moi. '' Jasper a grogné, du venin coulant sur son menton.

Ce n'était pas Jasper, ni même le Major. C'était un vampire mâle marquant son territoire et reprenant possession de ce qui lui appartenait. Et je ne voulais rien de plus.

'' - Prouve-le-moi, putain. '' Ai-je répondu. '' - Fais-moi oublier. Montre-moi que je t'appartiens et à toi seul. '' Je l'ai défié.

C'était tout ce dont il avait besoin.

Ma chemise s'est envolée loin de moi et a été jetée sur le côté et mon pantalon a été déchiré aux coutures. Si j'avais été humaine, cela m'aurait diablement fait mal et cela m'aurait probablement cassé les jambes par le milieu, mais je n'étais plus une faible humaine. Non, à présent, j'étais la compagne du Dieu de la guerre et il était sur le point de me le prouver.

Je ne sais même pas ce qui est arrivé à mes sous-vêtements, mais je ne faisais pas vraiment attention. Dès que j'ai été libérée de mes vêtements, Jasper s'est poussé en moi brutalement, causant finalement la chute de l'arbre. Nous avons atterri dans la poussière lourdement, mais aucun de nous ne s'en souciait.

À cet instant, nous étions simplement deux vampires réclamant l'autre encore une fois. Il allait me marquer comme sienne. À nouveau.

'' - Merde ! '' J'ai crié. '' - Plus durement, Major. '' Je l'ai prié.

Je pouvais le sentir bouger en moi tandis que ses mains pétrissaient mes seins puis il a serré mes mamelons entre ses doigts, les tirant vers le haut. J'ai arqué mon dos contre ses paumes pour lui donner plus de pression.

Jasper a enfoui son visage dans mon cou tandis qu'il pompait en moi sans relâche.

'' - Tellement... Proche. '' J'ai gémi à son oreille.

'' - Viens pour moi. '' Il a grogné. '' - Maintenant. ''

C'était l'encouragement donc j'avais besoin. Je me suis laissé aller avec un cri et j'ai senti mes murs se serrer étroitement autour de sa queue. Jasper s'est lâché et a déversé sa semence au fond de moi avec un rugissement. Tandis qu'il jouissait, il m'a mordue dans le cou, me donnant immédiatement un nouvel orgasme qui m'a fait oublier la douleur de son venin coulant dans mes veines.

'' - À présent, tout le monde va voir ma marque sur toi. '' Il a murmuré en embrassant mon oreille.

J'ai soupiré de bonheur et j'ai enveloppé mes bras et mes jambes autour de lui, ne voulant pas le laisser partir.

'' - Ta marque. '' Je lui ai confirmé.

J'étais tellement perdue dans Jasper que je n'avais même pas vu les quatre 4x4 noirs qui bordaient la zone où nous étions et tous les passagers regardant dans la direction opposée à celle où nous étions. _Hé bien, au moins ils nous ont donné une intimité illusoire_, ai-je pensé avec un grognement.

Jasper m'a aidée à me lever et a retiré quelques brindilles de mes cheveux.

'' - Tiens. '' Il a dit doucement en m'aidant à enfiler la chemise qu'il portait. Bien sûr, elle était sale à présent et me tombait à peine au niveau des genoux, mais elle couvrait les zones qui avaient essentiellement besoin d'être couvertes, je ne pouvais donc pas me plaindre.

'' - Merci. '' Je lui ai dit avant de l'embrasser doucement sur les lèvres.

Seigneur, qu'est-ce qu'il m'avait manqué.

Nous nous sommes dirigés de nouveau vers le 4x4 et nous avons commencé à rouler. Il ne m'a pas fallu longtemps pour savoir que nous étions au Texas. Logique. Il m'avait emmenée dans un endroit toujours ensoleillé afin d'obliger Jasper à voyager de nuit.

Quel bâtard.

J'ai fermé les yeux et je me suis efforcée de rester calme. Je ne voulais plus penser à cela. Je voulais seulement me perdre en Jasper. À nouveau. J'ai regardé Mon Major et je l'ai vu me sourire doucement. Être assise sur ses genoux ne contribuait pas à calmer mon état cependant. J'ai légèrement remué mes hanches pour sentir un frottement et je l'ai senti durcir instantanément sous moi.

'' - Arrête-toi. '' Il a demandé à nouveau.

Deuxième round.

Quand nous sommes arrivés à l'aéroport, Jasper avait demandé à Samantha de garer la voiture à quatre reprises au total. Nous avons à peine eu le temps de prendre notre vol pour l'Alaska. Nous rentrions à la maison.

* * *

'' - Putain de merde. Et ensuite tu l'as mis en pièces et tu as brûlé les morceaux ? Toute seule ? '' Charlotte s'est écriée avec enthousiasme.

Je ne savais pas combien de fois ils allaient me le faire répéter. Cela commençait à bien faire. Était-ce vraiment aussi surprenant que je me sois sauvée moi-même cette fois-ci ?

'' - C'est tout simplement incroyable. '' Elle a dit.

J'imaginais.

'' - Je suis belle et mortelle. '' J'ai plaisanté.

'' - Rappelle-moi de ne jamais te mettre en colère. '' Elle a dit en me poussant avec son épaule. '' - Tu m'as vachement manqué, Bella. '' Elle a admis.

Lorsque nous nous étions finalement retrouvées, nous avions presque fait tomber l'avion. Il s'avérait que Peter et elle se trouvaient dans le 4x4 derrière le nôtre, mais Jasper ne l'avait pas laissée venir me voir jusqu'à ce que nous soyons arrivés à l'aéroport. Après nos petites démonstrations d'affection à trente mille pieds, il a commencé à regretter cette décision. Notre cabine de première classe a été remplie de sanglots sans larmes et de couinements suraigus qui auraient forcé un chien à se couvrir les oreilles.

'' - Tu m'as également manqué, Char, énormément. '' Je lui ai dit, l'enveloppant dans une nouvelle étreinte.

* * *

Nous étions à la maison depuis deux semaines à présent et tout le monde était encore un peu sur les nerfs. Peter et Jasper pensaient qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre qui était impliqué avec ce qu'avait planifié Aro, mais je n'avais jamais vu qui que ce soit, j'étais donc pratiquement inutile dans ce domaine. Mais cela ne les empêchait pas de prendre des précautions supplémentaires quand il s'agissait de Charlotte et moi.

Sachant de quelle façon on m'avait emmenée deux fois loin de Jasper, mon compagnon, je n'avais pas discuté au sujet des mesures de sécurité supplémentaires. Je ne voulais pas être reprise et comme Jasper était constamment à mes côtés, il était difficile de trouver un moment où nous n'étions pas en train de baiser comme des lapins.

Mes entrailles passaient un sale moment. Non pas que je m'en souciais cependant. Ce qui me fait penser...

'' - Je suis un vampire à présent et toi aussi. '' J'ai dit à Charlotte en me levant avec enthousiasme.

'' - Tu comprends vite, n'est-ce pas ? '' Elle m'a taquinée.

'' - Que dirais-tu de reprendre notre pari sur le sexe ? '' Je l'ai défiée.

'' - Et qu'est-ce que le vainqueur va gagner ? ''

'' - Si je gagne, tu vas devoir faire tout ce que je dis, quoi que ce soit et peu importe quelles en seront les conséquences. '' Ai-je dit avec un sourire diabolique. Cela allait être trop bon.

'' - D'accord, et si je gagne, alors tu devras manger une cuillerée de beurre de cacahuète avec des morceaux. '' Elle a répondu.

Du beurre de cacahuète ? Merde. J'avais vu sa réaction l'autre fois, ce n'était pas joli...

'' - Marché conclu ! '' Je lui ai dit en lui tendant la main. Nous nous sommes serré la main et, avec un sourire diabolique, j'ai commencé à courir vers la maison et dans le bureau de Jasper. Pour commencer, le premier endroit que nous allions démolir serait son bureau.

'' - PUTAIN ! Major ! Plus fort ! '' J'ai hurlé du haut de mes poumons.

Jasper battait en moi par-derrière alors que j'étais penchée sur son bureau en chêne rouge. Mes ongles s'enfonçaient dans le bois et je pouvais les voir écailler le vernis. Cela allait être un bon souvenir pour lui.

J'étais appuyée sur le bureau et j'ai commencé à frotter mon clitoris qui a palpité alors que j'effleurais légèrement sa queue avec mon doigt tandis qu'il se poussait dans et hors de moi.

'' - Putain, Isabella, c'est chaud. '' Jasper a grogné.

J'ai gémi en réponse et me suis frottée plus durement. J'ai senti que je me serrais autour de lui et je me suis laissé aller dans un cri. Jasper a rugi avec sa libération, déversant sa semence en moi, à l'endroit où elle appartenait.

Le bureau ? Noté.

La voiture ? Noté.

La fontaine ? Noté. Merci pour cette idée, Char.

Le terrain de paintball ? Noté.

Le gros rocher un peu plus loin de la maison ? Noté.

Notre lit ? Noté.

La salle de bain ? Noté.

La nouvelle moto de Peter ? Noté.

Le comptoir de la cuisine ? Noté.

Les escaliers ? Noté.

'' - Félicitations, putain de chienne en chaleur, non seulement tu as gagné le pari, mais tu as démoli toute la putain de maison ! '' Charlotte s'est exclamée.

D'accord, j'avais peut-être pris le pari juste un petit peu trop à cœur, mais putain, si n'importe qui avait son propre Major personnel exigeant et sexy, ne le ferait-il pas aussi ? Qui étais-je pour refuser de lui donner ce dont il avait besoin et implorait pour avoir des relations sexuelles un peu rudes ?

Bien sûr, nous avions accidentellement traversé le mur en baisant dans notre lit, et oui, notre salle de bain n'avait plus que deux murs... foutant la trouille au Garde dans la chambre voisine quand nous étions tombés dans sa chambre le cul nu, quant à la moto de Peter, elle avait besoin d'un nouveau guidon de toute façon, nous lui avions rendu service.

'' - Ce n'était seulement qu'une question de temps avant que nous soyons obligés de partir de toute façon... '' Je me suis défendue. '' - Nous avons simplement un peu avancé la date de notre déménagement, c'est tout. ''

Nous étions toutes les deux assises dehors et regardions Jasper, Peter, Esmé, Carlisle, Rose, Alice, Emmett, Edward et le reste de la garde emballer le reste de nos affaires importantes dans les voitures. J'ai fixé le panneau « À vendre » dans la cour de devant et je savais que nous ne reviendrions jamais dans cette maison. Jasper et moi avions décidé que lorsque nous retournerions en Alaska, dans quelques années dans le futur, nous choisirions un nouvel endroit pour recommencer. Je devais aller de l'avant et oublier toutes les conneries qui étaient arrivées avec Aro et déménager était simplement la première étape dans la bonne direction.

Nous nous rendions tous à Chicago. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il y avait là-bas pour que tout le monde veuille y aller brusquement, mais je n'y étais pour rien. Esmé et Carlisle avaient une maison là-bas et bien sûr, Peter et Charlotte, Jasper et moi et toute la garde y seriont hébergés. Jasper n'allait pas renoncer à sa garde de sitôt, ce qui ne me dérangeait pas, ils étaient de bonne compagnie.

'' - Je suppose que tu as raison. '' Charlotte a admis en jetant un ballon de football en l'air. '' - Va plus loin. '' A-t-elle dit en plaisantant.

J'ai couru à vitesse humaine vers l'endroit où tout le monde chargeait la remorque et je me suis retournée pour attraper la balle, attendant simplement que Charlotte me la lance.

Au lieu de cela, la balle est passée par-dessus ma tête, ce qui m'a fait sauter aussi haut que je le pouvais pour l'attraper avant qu'elle ne tombe sur quelqu'un. J'ai saisi la balle en riant avant d'atterrir. Juste au-dessus de la nouvelle Ducati de Jasper. Mon poids a écrasé l'avant de la moto et l'a fait s'écraser dans la poussière.

Merde !

Tout le monde s'est tourné vers nous et j'ai pu voir que ma famille essayait de ne pas rire alors que Jasper me regardait avec des yeux noirs. Il était furieux.

'' - Cours, Charlotte. '' J'ai crié en sautant sur mes pieds avant de courir juste derrière elle alors qu'elle s'enfuyait dans les bois.

'' - Isabella Whitlock ! '' J'ai entendu Jasper crier derrière moi avant de me donner la chasse.

J'avais l'impression que j'allais avoir une punition de plus dans son bureau avant notre départ... c'est-à-dire, s'il pouvait me rattraper. Avec cette pensée à l'esprit, j'ai ri de nouveau et j'ai couru encore plus vite, sachant que Jasper allait me rattraper dans les dix prochaines secondes. J'aurais pu mettre mon bouclier autour de moi pour qu'il ne puisse pas me toucher ni me plaquer au sol, mais où serait le plaisir si je faisais cela ?

* * *

**Fin. **

**Merci à tous pour m'avoir suivie tout au long de cette histoire. Merci à tous ceux qui ont laissé des reviews pour m'encourager et merci à Lyylla qui a travaillé très dure pour vous présenter de beaux chapitres chaque samedi. Merci à toi. Cathy**


End file.
